


Both Sides of the Coin

by Coleen561



Category: Jonas Armstrong - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood (Traditional), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Romance, Sensuality, Swordfighting, Threats of Violence, Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 172,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coleen561/pseuds/Coleen561
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/banner-1300x501.jpg.html"></a><br/><img/><br/>A story of love and hate, passion and prejudice.</p><p>Robin arrives home just in time to stop the wedding of Lady Marian and Sir Guy.</p><p>But he is bringing home more than memories from the Holy Land.   Robin has a child from a forced marriage to a young Saracen woman.  Now a widower, he travels home with his young daughter and his sister by marriage, Djaq.</p><p>Will Marian be able to forgive Robin’s betrayal?  Will she accept a child whose very existence will always remind her of Robin’s foreign wife?</p><p>Djaq has arrived in a strange land surrounded by people who are suspicious of her.  Can she find a place for herself in this land of endless green forests?</p><p>And what of the tall, handsome knight whose desperate pursuit of Robin Hood will change her forever?  His hateful words pierce her heart.  But is there another side to this enigmatic man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedding at Locksley Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s introduction
> 
> This is an alternate universe story. It is intended for fans who like _both_ Robin and Guy, and are willing to see both have a happily ever after. Even if you like one better than the other, as long as you are not hoping for one of them to die, I believe you will enjoy the story.
> 
> There are some historical events and people in this story, but it is a work of fiction, and I take liberties with some of the timelines. The story includes scenes of violence, bloodshed, and sensuality.
> 
> If you are familiar with the legend of Robin Hood, but have not seen the 2006 BBC Show, you will still be able to understand the story.
> 
> For fans of the BBC Robin Hood Show:
> 
> Although some familiar scenes and events are included, this story deviates significantly from the show. There is no Annie/Seth. Guy never travelled to the Holy Land. Vaisey has only been sheriff for a year at the beginning of the story. The death of Guy’s parents was fifteen years ago, not twenty as in the show. Robin and Marian remained betrothed after he left for the Crusades.
> 
> Guy is four years older than Robin. They are approximately 29 and 25 in this story. They were companions and friends during their youth, but that ended fifteen years ago, when Guy was banished from Locksley.
> 
> Sir Robin is the hero. He is honorable, brave, intelligent, and passionate. He is also reckless, hot-tempered, jealous, and a bit arrogant. One notable change from canon is that Robin is more willing to openly express his feelings for Lady Marian.
> 
> Sir Guy of Gisborne is the villain who finds redemption. I think you will be surprised by Guy’s journey.
> 
> This is not a story about religion or religious differences. Characters might thank God, or cry out to Him for help, but I’ve kept this to the sort of thing that anyone, particularly from the time period, might say during times of happiness, danger, or stress.
> 
> Another theme in this story is Djaq’s development and growth from a very sheltered young woman who has spent most of her life confined to the shadows of an oppressive (to women) culture to a young woman who becomes her own person, who recognizes her own worth, learns to speak for herself, and begins to stand up for herself. She has great inner strength, but she does not realize it for some time.
> 
> If you are familiar with the 1958 movie, _South Pacific,_ this story includes similar themes of cross-cultural romance and racial prejudice found in that movie. 
> 
> I do not own those characters belonging to the BBC Robin Hood show; the rest are in the public domain.
> 
> Photo credits: screenshots are originally from either television.fading-tomorrow.com or richardarmitagenet.com

_April 9, 1192_

The world outside the carriage was a watery blur. Marian reached discreetly under her bridal veil to wipe away the tears that threatened to trickle down her cheeks. She hoped that her father, Sir Edward, Baron of Knighton, had not noticed, but he grasped her other hand and squeezed it in a reassuring gesture.

Any moment they would arrive at the Locksley chapel, and she would have to face her future. A future without Robin, the man whom she had loved all her life. 

A fortnight ago, she still held hope in her heart. Robin was far away serving King Richard on the battlefields of the crusade to retake Jerusalem. They had occasionally heard news of him. It had been a proud day in Nottinghamshire when they received word that Robin had become captain of the king’s elite personal guard.

Then dreadful news had been delivered to the sheriff. Robin had been killed months ago in a particularly bloody battle. She had wept and wept as she imagined Robin alone and dying in some far away, horrible place, with dark men in Saracen robes tormenting and torturing him. 

Marian shook her head, as if that could dismiss such painful thoughts, and glanced at her dear father. She was so worried about him. In the year since he had been forced to retire from his post as sheriff, he had aged considerably. Sir Edward had faithfully served as Sheriff of Nottinghamshire for many years. The local nobility and the people had flourished under his benevolent administration. 

That all ended when Lord Vaisey and his master-at-arms, Sir Guy of Gisborne, arrived in Nottingham. Suddenly, the people were under the oppressive thumb of Sheriff Vaisey and Sir Guy, while nobles such as Sir Edward watched helplessly as the wealth of Nottinghamshire disappeared into the coffers of the sheriff and Prince John.

A sennight after she had received the news of Robin’s death, her father reluctantly informed her that she was now betrothed to Sir Guy of Gisborne, who was currently managing Locksley during Robin’s absence. Sir Edward explained to her that Gisborne would be able to protect her in these uncertain and dangerous times, and if she married Sir Guy, she would still be mistress of Locksley. With Robin’s death, and no other living relatives, the Locksley lands would be awarded to Sir Guy by Prince John, according to Sheriff Vaisey.

When her father told her that she would marry Sir Guy, Marian decided that she had cried enough. She couldn’t bring Robin back. She would have to look to the future. Marian had always dreamed of becoming Lady Locksley, but she would become Lady Gisborne and work to protect Locksley and its people from the harsh rule of the sheriff and Sir Guy. She would do it for Robin. 

Marian knew that she would always love Robin, but she suspected that the tall, somber knight might actually have feelings for her. At least she hoped that he did. Sir Guy’s attempts at conversation were frequently awkward and halting, but she could see desire and admiration in his eyes whenever he looked at her. He had given her a number of expensive gifts, and he was polite and respectful to her father. She hoped that he would continue to behave in such a manner after they were married. 

If he did have some affection for her, hopefully he would treat her with kindness, although ‘kind’ was not a word that came to mind when she thought about her future husband. Words like cruel, cold-hearted, and greedy were more likely to enter her thoughts whenever she saw Sir Guy of Gisborne.

She prayed that Sir Guy would be kind and gentle, especially tonight. Shivering with dread, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the marriage bed that awaited her at the end of the day.

With a rough jerk that nearly unseated her, the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Her father exited first and gently helped her down. As she walked towards the small chapel, she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and moved forward with the grace and dignity befitting a daughter of the proud Knighton family.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-01-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Within a few minutes, she was kneeling in front of the priest with Sir Guy at her side. She glanced at him. He was undeniably handsome. Even through her veil she could see that Sir Guy looked quite pleased. He was almost smiling. 

She briefly imagined Robin there, instead of Sir Guy. Robin would be smiling broadly, and he would probably risk the ire of the priest by winking at her or by mimicking the odd way the priest moved his eyebrows as he droned on and on. These thoughts made her smile too.

Behind her she heard the doors to the chapel open. She was tempted to turn and look – to see who would dare come so late to such a ceremony – but she resisted the urge. 

“We are gathered here today to join Lady Marian of Knighton and Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Locksley, in holy matrimony. Marriage is the holy covenant –”

“Stop this wedding! She is betrothed to ME, and _I_ am Lord of Locksley!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-01-02_web-650.jpg.html)

A collective gasp echoed in the small chapel. Marian and Sir Guy quickly stood and turned towards the intruder.

Marian lifted her veil over and behind her head as she looked at the man standing in front of the chapel’s open doors. The light was behind him, and his face was in shadows. But that voice! Was she dreaming? Having a vision? To hear the one person in the entire world whose voice she most wanted to hear . . . It was impossible.

She took a step towards the man, only to feel Sir Guy’s vise-like grip on her arm.

“Guards! Seize that man!” At Sir Guy’s command, two soldiers appeared in the doorway behind the stranger.

“Robin!” Sir Edward cried. The moment her father called his name, the stranger stepped forward, away from the door, and Marian could finally see him.

“Robin!” she had intended to shout his name, but her voice was nothing but a puff of air as she fought the dizziness that threatened to overtake her. Again she tried to move forward, towards Robin, only to be pulled back by Sir Guy’s powerful hold on her arm.

The guards tried to grab Robin, but they were quickly incapacitated by blows that Robin delivered with stunning fierceness and economy of movement. 

“Gisborne!” Sir Edward addressed the tall knight. “Call off your dogs! This is Robin, do you not recognize him? You have known him since you were a boy!”

Marian had forgotten that the two men had grown up together before the fire at Gisborne Lodge. She had been very young at the time. She tore her eyes away from Robin to look at Sir Guy, whose face had become a mask of cold fury. He said nothing, but continued to hold Marian back. Her arm ached from the pressure of his hand, and she tried to pull away from him.

Sir Edward spoke, “Let us return to Locksley Manor, where we can speak privately. Robin is alive; therefore, he is still betrothed to Marian. He is still Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon.”

At that moment, Sir Guy finally released Marian’s arm, and she ran to Robin, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

He lifted her up off the floor and spun around, laughing and smiling. “Marian, dear Marian! I am home at last!”

All eyes in the chapel were watching this joyous reunion. Smiles and murmurs of approval filled the air. No one paid attention to Sir Guy and the hatred that was clearly evident in his scowling observation of the happy couple. 

Sir Edward again encouraged the wedding party to return to Locksley Manor. Sir Robin, Lady Marian, Sir Edward, and Sir Guy exited the chapel and began the short walk to the manor.

Marian felt as though she was floating. How could all her prayers and hopes be answered so _perfectly?_ She held Robin’s hand as they walked to the manor house. She knew it wasn’t really proper, but she felt an overwhelming need to touch him, just to be sure that he was real, and that he was really there.

As they entered the manor, Marian smiled when she saw Robin’s faithful servant, Much. Her smile morphed into open-mouthed shock when she saw an exotic, dark-skinned woman in long flowing robes and a small girl standing next to Much. Saracens. The little girl started running towards her, and Marian involuntarily stepped back in surprise and let go of Robin’s hand. She then realized that the child was running to Robin, who gently lifted her into his arms.

“Papa! Papa! Can we eat now? Where is the food?”

Marian gasped as her mind struggled to understand.

The woman began to speak in heavily accented English. “Robin, have you discovered why there are no servants here to greet you or prepare food?”

Marian’s heart dropped to her stomach as she realized the truth: Robin had a Saracen _wife_ and a young _daughter!_ Crying out in pain, she turned and ran from the house. Sir Edward quickly followed after her.

“Marian, wait!” cried Robin. “You do not understand!” 

“Papa? Where is the food?”

Suddenly, Sir Guy began to laugh. A cruel, mocking sound that echoed in the room. “Locksley! How can you claim Lady Marian when you already have a wife? Are you adopting the Saracen practice of multiple wives? Surely you remember that is against the law here. Although the _good_ people of Locksley would probably let you do whatever you wish, I fear the new sheriff will insist that you follow the same laws as the rest of us.”

Robin had turned to follow Marian, but he spun around to confront Gisborne. “I do not know what you are doing in _my_ home, but you will leave _now!_ And this is not my wife. My wife died. This is her sister.”

He set the little girl down and spoke quickly, “Much, Djaq, stay here, and please watch Ellie. I have to find Marian and try to explain . . .”

Robin then dashed out the door, following the direction he had seen Marian and her father take.  
________________________________________

Djaq gazed upon the knight, who was clearly mocking Robin. He was dressed in an elaborately decorated dark jerkin of tooled leather with silver clasps. It looked very expensive. He was perhaps the tallest person she had ever seen. He was also quite handsome with long black hair that reached to his shoulders, pale skin, and eyes the color of lapis lazuli. She had never seen anyone with such eyes! 

The man was a startling contrast to Robin. Robin, with his boyishly handsome face, easy smile, and hair the color of harvested wheat, looked nothing like this man, with his angular, stern features.

She was staring at him just as he turned and met her eyes. It was then that she realized that his beautiful eyes were glittering with hate. The intensity of his glare caused her to step back in fear and lower her gaze. 

The man then began to speak, his melodious deep voice at odds with the viciousness of his words, “Not his wife?” His azure eyes made a slow perusal down her body and back up to her face. “Perhaps just a Saracen whore. I am not sure you will be successful plying your trade in Nottingham. Too many of us have lost family to the Saracen hordes in the Holy Land.” He actually sniffed at the end of his outrageous remarks. As if she smelled bad! 

Stunned and appalled by his words, she gasped and again stepped away from him.

Much, ever loyal and kind, immediately began defending her. “My lord, you cannot say such things to her! She is a lady, from a very important and powerful family! Her sister was Master Robin’s wife, God-rest-her-soul, and she is helping Sir Robin take care of his daughter –”

A glare from Gisborne caused Much to cease his defense of Djaq. He snarled at Much, “I recognize _you._ You are a _servant!_ Do not dare speak to me again, or I will have you flogged.”

Much shrank in fear and looked at Djaq. Ellie began to cry as the tension in the room was obvious to her, even though she did not understand the words. She turned and buried her face in the folds of Djaq’s clothing.

Outraged, Djaq responded indignantly to the tall, angry knight. “What kind of man frightens children, threatens innocent servants, and offends a lady with such vile insults? You are a man without honor!” 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-01-03a_web-650.jpg.html)

As soon as the words left her mouth, Djaq was horrified to realize that she had actually _spoken_ the words, and not just _thought_ them in her mind. Color flooded her face. Not since that fateful day when Djaq and her sister met Robin had she spoken to a man whom she did not know and to whom she had not been properly introduced. 

Gisborne narrowed his eyes at her and sneered, “I am a man who has power and position. If you want to live, I suggest you remember that, and keep your filthy Saracen mouth shut. Unless, of course, you are being paid to open it.” His raised eyebrow let her know that there was a crude meaning behind his words. 

She gasped, shocked and mortified beyond words. She was not sure what he meant, but she was certain that she did not _want_ to know. 

Turning away from the dreadful man, she picked up Ellie, exited the manor, and walked a short distance away. She had never been spoken to in such a manner! Her grandfather was the great Rashid ad-Din Sinan, Grand Master of the Hashashin! The English king had eagerly sought, and signed, a treaty with _her family!_

She and her sister had been sheltered, protected, and treated with great deference and the utmost respect. 

How could that man say such things to her!

Despite her best efforts to keep them at bay, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Perhaps coming to England had been a mistake. Robin had warned her that some people might not accept her because of her Saracen heritage, but she could not stay in Acre alone as battles raged all around her . . . To remain in her homeland meant an arranged marriage to a stranger, and she would have never seen Ellie, or Robin, again.

Wiping her face and turning back towards Robin’s home, she saw a tall, dark-haired woman gracefully sweep into the manor. It was a different woman than the one Robin had chased, and Djaq wondered who it was. 

Glancing around at Robin’s home, now her home, and the place where Ellie would grow up, she was amazed at the color. Everywhere she looked, she saw green. She thought about the miserable sea passages that they had endured at various times during their long journey to England. The sea was sometimes blue and sometimes grey, but the forest surrounding her was a sea of green.

“Aunt Djaq, when can we eat? Where is Papa? Why are you cryin’? That big man was mean to my friend, Much! Don’t let him hurt Much! I want Papa to shoot him wit’ an arrow!”

“Quiet, Ellie. Let us go to the side of the house. I believe there is a door that leads directly to the kitchen. We will wait there, and I will find you something to eat.”  
________________________________________

Robin ran after Marian, frantic to explain but unsure of what he would actually say. He had planned to get Djaq and Ellie settled into Locksley Manor, and then he would travel to Knighton to talk to Marian and her father. He never expected to find Marian moments away from being lost to him forever!

_Gisborne!_ God’s blood, what was that man doing in _his_ home, calling himself _Lord of Locksley,_ and marrying his beloved Marian? He would get to the bottom of that soon enough, but first he must find Marian make her understand.

Finally, he saw Marian and Sir Edward. She was sitting on a log near the tree line of Sherwood Forest. Her hands covered her face, and her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. Robin slowed his pace as he approached them. Sir Edward turned to him with the desperate look of a man dealing with a distraught woman.

Stopping a short distance away, Robin anxiously spoke, “Please, Sir Edward, allow me to speak to Marian alone. Perhaps you could have some food from the wedding feast delivered to the manor. We have been traveling a long time and are hungry.”

“Robin,” Sir Edward exhaled in relief and walked up to him, away from Marian, who had not looked up at Robin’s approach. A brief hug was followed by Sir Edward’s close inspection of the younger man. “I cannot believe you are here! I thank God that He returned you to us, and just in time.”

Sir Edward lowered his voice and continued, “Robin, is that woman your wife?”

Robin led Sir Edward further away from Marian and also lowered his voice.

“Sir Edward, she is _not_ my wife. I was married, and the girl is my daughter, but the woman is my wife’s sister. She helped me take care of Eleanor, Ellie we call her, after my wife died in childbirth.”

Sir Edward shook his head. “This will be difficult for Marian to understand. I do not understand it myself, but you have saved Marian from a marriage to Gisborne, and for now, that is all that matters.”

“What is Gisborne doing here? He said something about the ‘new’ sheriff. Are you no longer sheriff?”

“Robin, it is a long story, but you are correct. I am no longer sheriff. Prince John established a new title, Baron of Ernehale. This man, Pierre Vaisey, was awarded the title, along with the position of Sheriff of Nottinghamshire. He is an evil man who is abusing his position. We will talk later, but we must take care. Vaisey has spies everywhere, and Gisborne is his henchman. For now, please talk to Marian. She needs to hear the truth from you.”

“Very well, Sir Edward. Please try to arrange to have food brought to the house for Much, Ellie, and Djaq.”

“Jack? That is the name of the woman?”

Robin laughed. “Close enough. It is a nickname that we have for her. It is another story, best saved for later.”

As Sir Edward returned to Locksley, Robin turned to face Marian.

And he nearly took a step back. She was no longer sobbing. Instead she was staring at him so fiercely that he momentarily considered waiting until she had calmed down before attempting to explain the situation.

_God’s blood! What a glorious creature!_ thought Robin, as Marian began to stalk towards him, eyes blazing and fists clenched. She had grown into a beautiful woman in the years since he had left.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-01-04_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin was distressed to realize that he found angry Marian quite arousing. He decided to disarm her with one of his roguish smiles. It was always an effective way to distract an angry woman. So, he smiled, greeted her warmly, and opened his arms to embrace her.

“Marian, you are more beautiful than I remembered! How I missed you!”

Suddenly, the side of his face exploded in pain, and he realized that she had hit him! Like a cobra, her strike had been so fast that he had not seen it coming. He was doubled over and seeing stars. Just as his vision began to clear, and he tried to stand straight, she kicked him in the groin, and he dropped to the ground and started rolling in pain as she began to shout at him.

“You! _How could you!_ I have been waiting for you for _years!_ I thought you were over there fighting for King Richard, not starting a family! I thought you were dead! I cried and cried! Now you interrupt _my_ wedding, even though you are already married! To a _Saracen!_ You were supposed to be fighting the Saracens! Not marrying them! And you brought her _here!_ A Saracen!”

Still rolling on the ground in pain, Robin tried to speak, “Marian . . . NO! She’s not . . . my wife.”

He heard Marian gasp. “You mean she is your _mistress?_ Do you really think I will agree to such an arrangement?”

“Marian . . . wait, no . . . she is not my mistress.” Robin was finally recovered enough to start to stand. “She is the sister of my late wife.”

He realized that he was speaking to himself. Marian had left. Sinking once more into the soft dirt, he moaned. That was not the warm welcome he had hoped to receive from his beloved Marian. 

During the long voyage home, he had fantasized about this moment many times. A few of his fantasies had included rolling on the ground in a secluded spot in the forest, but not by himself, and not because he was writhing in pain.

In his imagination, Marian always sat quietly and attentively while she listened sympathetically to his explanation of why he was returning home a widower with a young daughter. She would nod and agree that he had done the right thing, and then she would enthusiastically embrace him and Ellie, and then they would get married and be happy.

Robin shook his head. Their first meeting had not gone according to his plan at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djaq – pronounced “Jack”
> 
> Eleanor – the name of Robin’s daughter has some significance, and everyone in the story would know that it is the name of King Richard’s mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine. Robin has honored the king by naming his daughter after the king’s powerful and influential mother.
> 
> Ernehale – today, this suburb of Nottingham is called Arnold. In the 1068 Domesday Book, it was called Ernehale, meaning “a place frequented by eagles” although there is no evidence that eagles actually lived there. You might remember Vaisey’s love of birds and hawks from the show. (Source: Wikipedia)
> 
> Fortnight – two weeks
> 
> Henchman – in this story, I am using the modern definition of this word (“an unscrupulous and ruthless subordinate”). The original meaning of this word (from the 1300’s) is “a squire or page.”
> 
> Saracen – a generic term for Muslims, especially Arab Muslims, widely used among Christians during this time.
> 
> Sennight – one week  
> ________________________________________  
> For anyone who would like to know more about adding pictures to a story, I have added instructions to the comments for this chapter.
> 
> Next: Chapter 2: Her Place in the Shadows (Djaq POV)


	2. Her Place in the Shadows

_April 9, 1192 (continued)_

Entering Locksley Manor through the side door, Djaq found a loaf of brown bread and settled Ellie at a roughhewn table. The sound of voices, muffled yet nearby, drew her towards a door on the far side of the room. Admonishing Ellie to stay put and stay quiet, Djaq moved cautiously through the door. It led to a dark passageway which opened into a room with a large table.

Djaq had spent the first fourteen years of her life in the fortress of her formidable grandfather, where intrigue, secrecy, and deceit were an integral part of life. As a consequence, her skills at stealth and eavesdropping were significant and well-practiced. She took great pride in her ability to surreptitiously gather information. 

Djaq decided that today’s bewildering turn of events justified a little spying on those around her. Robin would probably not approve, but she would worry about that later and only if she got caught, she mused.

Hiding in the shadows of the passageway behind a thick curtain that separated the short corridor from the room beyond, Djaq positioned herself where the drapery was slightly pulled away from the wall. She could see the tall woman and the knight who had insulted her. Carefully, she inched closer. She realized that they were speaking French. _The language of the English king,_ she mused. Perhaps they were also Norlands. _No, that is not the right word._ She searched her mind. _Normans._

At that moment, the woman turned, and Djaq saw that she had the same blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair as the knight. Although the woman did not have the same prominent, hawk-like nose, Djaq was convinced that they were blood relations. _A sister?_

As if to answer Djaq’s question, the woman spoke, and Djaq focused on translating her words. She had learned French as a child, but she had not used it much during the past few years. Robin had been determined to teach her English, and he had insisted that she speak only English in his home at Acre, in preparation for their eventual life here in England.

“Brother! Are we homeless, AGAIN? Dear God! My life has been filled with hardship and heartache, and it is all YOUR fault!” The woman stood there with her fists clenched, and she was trembling with anger.

The knight began to pace and run his hands through his hair. Djaq found perverse pleasure in seeing him in distress. She smiled.

“Isabella, I have no choice. This is _his_ house, and he has demanded that I leave. You are my responsibility, and you must come with me. You know this.” 

He moved closer to her and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. “We are not homeless,” he said quietly. “You know that Vaisey has rooms set aside for us at the castle.”

The woman turned away from him, and his hand dropped back to his side. She mumbled something that Djaq could not hear, but the knight must have heard and understood her words, for he became agitated.

Raising his voice, he continued, “I thought you hated living at Locksley! You keep complaining about the parties and entertainments that you are missing by not living at the castle!” Becoming more and more frustrated, he shouted, “Nothing satisfies you!”

She faced him again. “Why should I feel happy? I have been orphaned, left homeless, sold to an old man by my own brother, widowed without children, and now I am dependent on you again! YOU! Your incompetence is spectacular and never-ending!”

Djaq gasped and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in shock. Fortunately, the two Norman siblings were so focused on each other that they did not hear her.

“ENOUGH!” he roared.

Djaq became fearful for the woman. How could she speak to him like that? Surely he would beat her for showing such disrespect! Djaq began to back away; she did not want to witness the brother punishing his sister, but then something unexpected happened. 

The woman, unafraid and undeterred by his admonishment, continued her verbal assault, and the knight just stood there, taking her abuse.

Suddenly, Djaq remembered how Robin had explained that she would be allowed to speak more freely here in England. Over the years, he had tried to prepare her for a life in England, but listening to him describe the differences and seeing a woman actually argue with and insult a man without serious consequences were two distinct experiences. Amazed, Djaq moved back into her place in the shadows and continued eavesdropping.

“Vaisey is right! You _are_ incompetent! I was there, at the church. You were supposed to secure the hand of the girl! Those lands at Knighton are more valuable than Locksley. How are you going to explain to Vaisey that you allowed her to just walk away with Robin?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-02-01a_web-650.jpg.html)

“Should I have run Robin through with my sword there in the church? That would have really endeared me to the girl – as well as the people of Locksley!” His reply was filled with bitterness and sarcasm.

“What does it matter if you have ‘endeared’ yourself to the spoiled little bitch? Your responsibility is to help Vaisey gain control of Knighton by marrying Sir Edward’s heir! Oh, but I have seen how you look at her! _You_ are a romantic fool! Ughhh! _I_ should have been born the son!”

“Isabella, be quiet! I have had enough of your sharp tongue. You are _not_ to call Lady Marian such names. Unlike you, she is a _respectable_ lady.”

Djaq watched as Isabella swung at her brother, who deftly captured her fist with his hand and easily deflected the blow intended for his face. Once again, Djaq was shocked. The sister had actually tried to strike her brother! The knight didn’t seem to care and barely reacted to his sister’s attack.

He calmly spoke to her, “Go now. Gather our possessions and prepare to remove to the castle. We will leave within the hour.”

After the sister had left, the brother collapsed into the nearest chair, his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Djaq was rather pleased to see him suffering.

He suddenly lifted his head, and Djaq shrank back, fearful that he had somehow been alerted to her presence. However, it must have been sounds from the front of the manor that had caught his attention, for he turned away from Djaq.

A different woman entered the room, and Djaq recognized her as the woman whom Robin had left to find.

“My lady! Are you well?” The knight’s voice was now considerably softer, and he had switched to English. “Please, sit here.” The man gently took her hand and led her to the large chair at the head of the table. Once she was seated, he continued, “I know this has been a shock to you. Allow me to bring you something to drink.”

Djaq’s heart began to pound as the man walked towards the passageway where she hid in the shadows. But he stopped at a table near the entrance to the passageway and began pouring something into a goblet.

Djaq looked again at the woman. How beautiful she was! At first Djaq had thought her hair was brown, but now she could see that it was alive with shades of red mixed with the brown, and the color seemed to shimmer and glow in the light. Her skin was so smooth and white. As the lady looked up, Djaq could see her eyes. They were green like the endless forest that seemed to blanket this land.

No wonder Robin had been so eager to return here. This woman was a jewel – everything he had described to Djaq during the long journey to England. 

The lady anxiously jumped to her feet and approached the knight. She began speaking, and her voice was as lovely as her face.

“Oh, Sir Guy! I do not understand. The sheriff said that he had received word from King Richard himself that Robin had died. Did _you_ see the message from the king?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-02-02a_web-650.jpg.html)

Djaq looked again at the tall knight, who still faced her with his back to the lady. At Marian’s words, he grimaced. In the space of two heart beats, Djaq could clearly see anger, frustration, and perhaps even guilt in his expression. Djaq suspected that he had known that Robin was alive. 

He carefully schooled his features and turned back to the woman. “I did not see the message from the king, but, Lady Marian, the battlefield is a place of confusion and chaos. Mistakes like this do happen.” He paused. “Did you speak to Locksley?”

Djaq saw Marian start rubbing her right hand.

“Oh, yes. I think he received my message.”

“Lady Marian! Your hand is bruised. Did Locksley do this?”

“Be at ease, Sir Guy. Robin would never strike a woman, you know that. I had a small accident, but I am well.”

“My lady, may I offer you and your father an escort back to Knighton? I do not want you on the road after dark. The forest is filled with outlaws ready to attack and rob travelers. I have received several reports that the notorious Night Watchman has been seen near Knighton. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me.”

Djaq became alarmed at the mention of outlaws in the forest. Robin had never said anything about such dangers.

“Sir Guy, you are very gallant to worry about my safety. Rest assured, my father’s men provide excellent protection. You are right to be concerned about dangerous outlaws in the forest, and I must find my father so that we can depart.”

Lady Marian turned to leave, but then stopped and, looking back at the knight, she spoke to him. She was clearly nervous and uncomfortable. “Sir Guy . . . I . . . I am sorry about what happened today in the church. You know that I have been betrothed to Robin for seven years. I have an obligation to him.”

Djaq knew that she had stayed too long, but she could not pull herself away from the drama unfolding in front of her. 

“My lady, your faithfulness to Robin is admirable. It is unfortunate that we cannot say the same for him.” With those words, the knight bowed and exited the room, leaving Lady Marian alone with her mouth hanging open.

A noise behind her caused Djaq to back quietly away from her place in the shadows. She knew that listening for so long was very risky. A stab of guilt made her hurry back to the kitchen, where she found Ellie asleep at the table.

Smoothing the girl’s hair, she marveled at its softness. Ellie’s hair was dark, but it had the soft texture of English hair instead of the coarse thickness of her people.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung wide and Djaq was pleased to see Much enter, carrying a large platter of food. He was followed by an older man. Djaq could immediately tell that he was a man of authority by the way he carried himself.

“Lady Djaq! I have brought food for us. We will not die of starvation!”

Djaq laughed. “Dear Much, we are in no danger of death by starvation.”

“Speak for yourself! Lady Djaq, I am sure that I will die, if I do not eat now.” Much set the platter down with a thud, waking Ellie. She squealed in delight when she saw the food. Much continued, “See, Lady Eleanor agrees with me!”

Much then turned to the older man. “Lord Knighton, please allow me to introduce Robin’s sister by marriage, the Lady Saffiya, but we call her Lady Djaq.”

Much turned back to her. “Lady Djaq, this is Sir Edward, Baron of Knighton. He is Lady Marian’s father and the Sheriff of Nottinghamshire, which means he administers this part of England for the king.”

Sir Edward gave her a polite bow. “I must correct you. I was the sheriff. I am now retired.”

Djaq looked between the two men. “Retired? I know not this word. What is the meaning of it?”

Sir Edward seemed very uncomfortable. “The word simply means that I formerly held a position, but I have left the position and someone else now holds it.”

“I see,” Djaq responded. “I am not sure if we have a similar word in my language. Among my people, there are only two ways to leave a position, promotion or death.”

An awkward silence followed.

“Well, I must find my daughter and return to Knighton before darkness makes the roads dangerous. Please excuse me.” With a slight inclination of his head, Sir Edward turned and left.

Much began rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “Shall we eat?”

Djaq laughed. “By all means! I believe you were at the point of death when you entered the room. We cannot allow you to die of starvation after surviving such a long, perilous journey! Let us enjoy this feast that you have brought us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: King Richard had many titles, including Duke of Normandy and Duke of Aquitaine, which are areas in modern-day France. It is said that he spoke a dialect of French instead of English. (Source: Wikipedia)
> 
> Isabella's back story is slightly different than in the show. Instead of being married to Squire Thornton, an abusive husband, she was married to a much older man, who was not abusive. After her husband's death, his grown children sent Isabella back to Guy, who is now responsible for her. As the story progresses, you'll probably get an idea of why her husband's family was so eager to get rid of her!
> 
> Next:  
> Chapter 3: Home  
> The next chapter is split between Robin and Guy's POV.


	3. Home

_April 9, 1192 (continued)_

Robin was lying on his back in the cool, soft grass with his eyes closed. He sighed.

_Home._

For so long, he had dreamt of two things: Home and Marian. Thoughts of Marian and Locksley helped drive away the nightmares of blood, death, and destruction.

He considered his dear daughter. Robin and his wife had created something beautiful in the midst of death and senseless devastation. But even the price of her life had been death, as her sweet, kind mother had succumbed to a fever a day after Ellie’s birth just over five years ago. 

So much death! But all that was behind him now. Surely Marian would understand. If she would only listen! 

Now he could start building his future around life, instead of death. Locksley was not as large as Knighton or his estates in Huntingdonshire, but the lands were very productive and the people honest and hardworking. 

Besides, no other place really felt like home. Only here could he find memories of his parents. His recollections of his mother had become faded and uncertain with the march of time, and he desperately held onto his few remaining memories of her. He could recall his father clearly, and he still felt the pain of his sudden death.

As he stretched out on the grass, he slowly moved his hands along the ground, sighing again in profound relief. Not only was he home, he was _alone._ It was so rare for him to have a moment’s peace! He was not sure who was the most talkative, Ellie or Much. Perhaps they spent too much time together, practicing how to endlessly _talk_ about anything and everything. Djaq was often quiet and contemplative, but Much and Ellie worked to fill every moment with sound and movement.

Sitting up, he dug his hand into the black dirt and marveled at its moist coolness. How different from the hot sands of the Holy Land! A desolate place in shades of brown that was burning hot during the day and freezing cold at night.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply the fragrances of the forest. 

_Home._  
________________________________________

Robin’s peaceful interlude in the meadow was short-lived. Knowing he would be missed, and that someone would come looking for him soon, he returned to Locksley Manor. He was just in time to see the Knighton and Gisborne carriages leaving.

As he approached the doorway to his beloved home, a swarm of humanity surrounded him. Apparently every villager, tradesman, servant, and serf living in or near Locksley had come to welcome him home.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-03-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin found himself renewing many old friendships and making new acquaintances. They steered him away from the manor house to the tables arranged near the chapel. The Gisborne wedding feast became Robin’s “welcome home” celebration. For a few hours, thoughts of war, death, and his uncertain future with Marian were banished from his mind. He hadn’t felt so happy and light-hearted in a very long time. Robin reveled in it and never wanted it to end.  
________________________________________

_April 10, 1192_

Waking the next morning to a crushing headache was not so welcome. Robin moaned and pulled the thin blanket over his eyes. Suddenly, it dawned on him that he was in his own bed for the first time in well over six years.

“Papa! Papa!” Ellie’s shrill voice shattered the quiet morning, and he groaned from the pain in his head. “Papa, are you hidin’? Is this a game?” She was now crawling on top of him, and her sharp knees made unwelcome contact with parts still recovering from Marian’s punishment.

“This is not a game. This is Papa sleeping. Go and play with Much.”

“But, Papa, Much said people are waitin’.”

“What?” Robin was confused by her words.

A knock at the door finally made Robin open his eyes and lower the blanket. Much anxiously stood there.

“Master, there are many people from Locksley here. They have grievances and want your judgment, or they need help and have come to ask for your benevolence. Please hurry!” Much beckoned to Ellie, and they left Robin to dress and prepare for the long day ahead.  
________________________________________

_April 10, 1192 (continued)_

It was mid-morning when Guy awoke with a massive headache from the excessive amount of ale that he had consumed in his room the night before. He hated living in the castle and missed Locksley Manor already.

Turning away from the sunshine streaming into the room, he threw his forearm over his eyes in a futile attempt to block the light.

It was not supposed to be like this! He should be waking with a naked Marian in his arms in the bed at Locksley Manor. All the time that he had spent trying to gain her favor, all the expensive gifts he had given her . . . it had all been for nothing. How could his plans have gone so wrong?

The king’s missive had alerted them that Locksley would be returning, but had not indicated that he would arrive so soon. In fact, the confusing dispatch seemed to imply that Locksley would be leaving _after_ the King’s message began its journey. Vaisey thought that they had time for Guy to wed Marian and take possession of Locksley before he would need to go to Portsmouth and intercept Robin.

He rubbed his face in frustration. The Locksley estate and Marian were his compensation for years of being Vaisey’s dog! He would have a home, a beautiful, noble, rich wife, and the power and position to ensure that no one could ever take his home away from him. _Again._

Taking Robin’s home and woman was the perfect revenge for the injustices he had suffered years ago.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-03-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy sat up and angrily punched the mattress.

He thought about Robin’s daughter. Perhaps Marian would be unforgiving of such an indiscretion. What was Locksley thinking? Bedding a Saracen was bad enough, but marriage . . .? The desert heat must have affected his mind.

One side of his mouth lifted in a cruel smirk. Marian had seemed quite upset. Maybe she would reconsider her betrothal to Locksley. There might still be hope. Having Marian was more important than having Locksley’s property. Besides, marriage to Marian would bring the riches of Knighton. Even if Vaisey took control of a substantial portion of Knighton, there should still be enough wealth to compensate for the loss of Locksley’s estate.

Guy rose and dressed quickly. First, he would have to face the wrath of Vaisey. Then he would work to plant seeds of doubt in Marian’s mind.  
________________________________________

Guy’s head was still pounding as he entered the sheriff’s war room an hour later.

Vaisey’s eyes were filled with a malicious gleam, and Guy braced himself for what was to come. He then noticed that his blasted sister was there, undermining him, he was sure. Did she not realize that her feminine charms had no effect on Vaisey?

“Gisborne! It is past mid-day! Were you up late last night bedding your new bride?” inquired Vaisey.

Guy quietly seethed and said nothing.

Vaisey and Isabella laughed. 

Vaisey continued, “I have it on good authority,” glancing at Isabella, “that there was no wedding! Are you here to explain why you have no bride, and why I have no hope of controlling Knighton?”

“My lord Sheriff, if you have been informed about the wedding,” Guy paused to direct a hard stare at Isabella, “then you must also know that Locksley unexpectedly returned yesterday. He reclaimed Lady Marian as his betrothed, and then he requested our removal from Locksley.”

“Well, boo-hoo, Gisborne. I guess you are homeless, again. So, your little leper left you at the altar, did she? I _am_ sorry to have missed that.” Vaisey’s mocking laughter echoed in the small room.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-03-03_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy stood there, trembling with rage and fantasizing about driving his sword through Vaisey’s gut. That would end all this laughing and mocking!

“Too bad for you, Gisborne, but we must move on. We will have to cancel your little seaside trip – the one where you were supposed to intercept Locksley and ensure that he never made it home. Instead, I have an important task for you.”

“Very well, my lord.”

“I know this is something even you cannot fail at.” Vaisey glanced at Isabella and grinned conspiratorially. “I have two very important messages that need to be delivered. Can you manage that, Gisborne?”

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Guy responded, “Of course, my lord.”

“Excellent! Here is an invitation to deliver to Locksley. Now, Gisborne, I insist that you deliver this personally to the Earl of Huntingdon. Please let him know that we are looking forward to celebrating his safe return. I guess reports of his death were grossly exaggerated! Oh, and this invitation must be delivered to Lord Knighton and Lady Marian. They also have much to celebrate, agreed?”

Guy felt his face heat with embarrassment. This just increased Vaisey and Isabella’s amusement. Taking the sealed missives, he turned and left without looking back.  
________________________________________

After Guy left, Isabella turned to the sheriff. “My lord, that was brilliant! I am so very thankful that you tolerate his incompetence. Your kindness and generosity knows no bounds!”

“Yes, yes, _ma chérie._ He may not be clever, but your brother is an excellent swordsman, the best I have ever seen. He is also quite entertaining with his unrequited love and burning desire for revenge. Of course, there is the added benefit of having his beautiful sister around to brighten up the castle.” Vaisey lifted her hand and placed the lightest of kisses on it.

Isabella smiled seductively at the sheriff. “You flatter me, my lord, but you must recognize that I am the one with the brains in my family. There are many ways that I can serve you.” 

Isabella’s attempt to play the coquette fell a bit short, but Vaisey appreciated the effort. He stood and excused himself from the room. Chuckling as he made his way along the corridor, he contemplated the entertainment value of _both_ Gisborne siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Do you think that King Richard purposefully made the dispatch confusing and misleading? Perhaps he feared that a steadfast supporter like Robin might face an uncertain welcome from those loyal to his brother, Prince John.
> 
> I’ve attempted to differentiate between the speech of educated people (Robin, Marian, Guy, Vaisey, etc.), the speech of Ellie (a five year old), and uneducated servants, peasants, and the outlaws. I tried not to go overboard, but just make a couple of changes. 
> 
> I wanted to explain these changes, especially for readers whose first language is not English.
> 
> The educated people will speak more formally and rarely use contractions. Although Much is a servant, he has spent so much time with Robin that his speech patterns are more refined. Djaq learned English from Robin, so her speech patterns are the same as the other nobles.
> 
> For Ellie and the outlaws:  
> 
> 
>   * and is an’ 
>   * supposed is suppose’ 
>   * words ending in –ing are shortened to –in’ (hiding becomes hidin’)
>   * with is wit’ (but only Ellie says it this way)
> 

> 
> There are a couple of additional differences for the dialog of the outlaws, and I will add a note for that once we meet some of the outlaws.
> 
> _ma chérie_ – French for “my dear” or “my darling”. Vaisey is being condescending in using this term of endearment with Isabella.
> 
> Many heartfelt thanks to Amaranthe_Athenais for her help with the French in this story. She saved me from many embarrassing mistakes!
> 
> Next up:  
> Chapter 4: The Desert Flower and the English Rose


	4. The Desert Flower and the English Rose

_April 10, 1192 (continued)_

It was late afternoon when Robin finally told the remaining villagers to return in two days. He could handle problems such as broken fencing and missing pots. It was the alarming tales of unfair punishments and ruinous taxes that had infuriated him to the point where he could not bear to hear one more story.

The most heartbreaking moment was seeing the local carpenter, Dan Scarlet, missing a hand for some dubious infraction. Even more distressing, Dan’s sons, Will and Luke, were being held in the dungeons of Nottingham Castle – arrested by Gisborne for stealing flour.

Robin resolved that he must go to Nottingham the next day to secure their release. What madness!

As he walked towards the manor, Ellie ran to him, and Djaq followed her at a sedate pace. Robin marveled at the way Djaq moved. She seemed to float above the ground. Her sister, Raffiya, had also moved with incredible grace and beauty. 

Robin picked up Ellie and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek. As he turned and smiled at Djaq, she lowered her eyes in the modest way of Saracen women, before looking up and returning his smile.

She silently joined him as he stood contemplating the village and surrounding fields, calm and quiet as the day slowly transitioned to twilight. Robin’s mind drifted back to how he found himself here, at Locksley, with a Saracen daughter and sister.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-04-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Ironically, it was a minor injury that had proved to be utterly life-changing for him. 

When Robin first disembarked in the Holy Land, he had been mystified and intrigued by the strange ways and customs of the Saracens. The women were aloof and refused to speak to him. Their dark, almond-shaped eyes were exotic and beguiling, and their modesty and reticence only increased their allure.

Upon Robin’s arrival, King Richard had sent him to oversee the security of his nephew, Count Henry de Champagne, who was travelling to the fortress stronghold of Al-Kahf to negotiate a treaty with the Grand Master of the Hashashin, Rashid ad-Din Sinan. Robin soon learned that Sinan was a legendary figure, nearly sixty years old and known as “the Old Man of the Mountain.” Observing the negotiations had been fascinating and quite enlightening.

During a security check of the rooms adjoining the meeting chambers, he found a young woman and a girl listening at a door. They tried to run away, but he managed to trap them in the room. He discovered that they spoke French, so Robin questioned them without sending for an Arabic translator. Although they were very hesitant to speak to him, they eventually confessed that they were sisters, their names were Raffiya and Saffiya, and their father was Majid, the court physician.

They seemed harmless enough, so he opened the door to release them. That was when the older sister, Raffiya, noticed the cut on the back of his hand, an injury from a reckless, drunken contest with another member of the English guard. It was swollen and red, and it had been bothering him for the last couple of days. 

At that moment, Raffiya’s concern for someone who was injured and in pain overcame her fear of this brash, foreign man. She insisted that he follow her to a nearby room that housed medical supplies. As Raffiya carefully tended his oozing wound, her sister stood watch outside the door. 

Robin was captivated by Raffiya’s beauty, intrigued by her foreign ways, and challenged by her reluctance to speak to him – or to even look at him. But most of all, he was touched by the compassion and care that this young woman was willing to extend to a stranger who was, in reality, an enemy of her people.

They met again several times over the next few days, always under the pretense of her examining his wound. Saffiya still stood guard for them, and she seemed to think it was a wonderful romantic adventure. 

On the day before Robin and Count de Champagne were scheduled to leave, he met with her one last time. The treaty had been signed, and everyone was in a celebratory mood. 

Intoxicated by Raffiya’s sweetness, kindness, and dark beauty, Robin became reckless. As he bade her farewell, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, in the custom of his people. Such bold contact caused Raffiya to blush and softly giggle, so he did it again. At the same moment, he heard Saffiya shout, and several large Saracen men burst into the room.

It was only then that he learned the truth. Their father was actually one of the younger sons of the Grand Master Rashid ad-Din Sinan. Their grandfather was the incredibly powerful and ruthless leader of the Hashashin – the “Old Man of the Mountain” himself! 

Robin was given a choice. He could marry her, or he could walk away. If he walked away, she would be stoned to death for dishonoring her family. Even though they had only been innocently conversing. Although presented as a choice, Robin had never considered anything but the honorable course: marriage. 

He knew that he had no one to blame but himself for losing his chance at a future with Marian. As his heart broke for the loss of Marian, he found solace and comfort in the arms of a compassionate and intelligent wife who loved him despite the fact that she had been forced into a marriage with a stranger whose heart belonged to another.

Raffiya had begged him to allow her fourteen year old sister, Saffiya, to come live with them, and Robin could not refuse such a heartfelt request. He did not want his wife to be alone, for he knew he would frequently be away, serving his king.

Robin suspected that King Richard was actually pleased to have both a treaty with the powerful Rashid ad-Din Sinan and a marriage that joined the Grand Master’s family with a high-ranking member of the English nobility. However, King Richard would not allow Robin to marry an infidel. The king’s consent for the marriage was given only after the sisters were baptized as Christians.

And now, six years later, gentle Raffiya was gone forever, leaving this precious child for him to raise alone. Saffiya had been indispensable in helping with the baby, but looking at Saffiya, even speaking her name, brought painful memories to Robin of the beautiful desert flower who had brightened his life for such a short time. 

The sound of a rider approaching startled Robin out of his reminiscences, and he turned towards the road. He immediately recognized Gisborne, riding hard and heading their way.

“Papa, it’s the bad man!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-04-02_web-507.jpg.html)

“What?” Robin, startled by her words, looked at Djaq for clarification. He became even more concerned when he saw the color drain from her face.

“Papa, he made Much sad. He said he’s goin’ to frog Much!”

“Djaq! What is she talking about?”

Before Djaq could answer, Ellie continued, “He made Aunt Djaq cry. But I wasn’t afraid. Let’s shoot him wit’ our arrows!”

Gisborne had dismounted and was leading his horse as he walked towards them.

Robin turned to Djaq, truly alarmed. In a hushed voice, he urgently asked, “What happened? What is she talking about?”

Looking down at a patch of ground, Djaq responded quietly, for Robin’s ears only. “This man insulted me and threatened to flog Much. But, I beg you, say nothing. I was taught to rise above such small people, no matter how great their height.”

Robin laughed and agreed. He turned back to Gisborne, who had arrived just in time to hear Robin laugh. Guy immediately became defensive.

“Locksley.”

“Gisborne.”

The two antagonists stared at each other for an overlong time.

“If you frog Much, Papa’s goin’ to shoot you wit’ an arrow.”

“What?” Guy was startled by the girl’s odd threat, spoken in such a matter-of-fact manner. The unexpected comment from the child had distracted him, and now the Saracen woman was staring at his boots. He glanced down briefly to see if there was something wrong with them that had caught her eye. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he looked back at Robin.

Clearing his throat, Guy continued with his carefully planned speech. “Sheriff Vaisey, the Baron of Ernehale, has requested your presence tomorrow. This missive provides the details you will need. Do not disappoint him.”

Robin grinned. This was too easy. “Gisborne, I heard that you were master-at-arms for the sheriff, and now I see that you are also a dispatch rider. You have many talents! I am impressed!”

The muscles in Guy’s jaw twitched slightly as his eyes narrowed. Finally, he spoke, “You are very free with your insults while hiding behind a child and a woman. Is that how you survived on the battlefields of the Holy Land?”

Throwing the missive at Robin’s feet, Guy turned, mounted his horse, and rode away.  
________________________________________

Marian spent the day after her wedding unpacking, which was to be expected. However, since the wedding did not happen, she found herself restoring her belongings to her room at Knighton Hall.

It was taking her all day, as she found herself continuously distracted by her thoughts. She did not know what to think, and, at the same time, she could not stop thinking. She sat on the bed and lowered her head into her hands. 

At least she was too angry to cry. She had spent enough time crying when she thought Robin was dead! Marian refused to cry over his betrayal. 

She had carefully measured the months and years since Robin’s departure and compared it to his daughter’s apparent age of five summers. The little girl had most likely been born during Robin’s first year in the Holy Land! Had he disembarked, found a willing girl, and married within weeks of arriving there?

How could he forget her so quickly? Did he really love her? How could he have chosen some dark, foreign girl over her? A _Saracen!_ She had heard tales about Saracens. Their cruelty and barbaric ways were well-known and widely discussed among her father’s circle of friends and acquaintances.

Her feelings of rejection and humiliation fueled her anger, until Marian could no longer sit still. She stood up and began to pace. Pausing next to a small table, she looked at a vase filled with wilted roses. Her unexpected return to Knighton the day before had kept the servants from removing the fading flowers, as none of them were brave enough to intrude on Marian in her indignant fury.

She reached out and softly ran her finger along the side of one of the roses, and its petals fluttered to the top of the table. Marian could not help but feel a kinship with this sad collection of dead flowers. Faded, wilted, and past their prime. She had waited patiently for Robin. For _years_ she had faithfully stood by her promise to him. Most women her age were married with several children. 

All that time that she had been pining for Robin, she had believed him to be equally bereft and missing her as well. But no, he had been married. A real marriage, for the fruit of his union with this foreign woman was very much evident in the existence of a little girl with Robin’s features and the dark coloring of a Saracen.

Marian picked up the vase and hurled it across the room. The vase shattered, leaving a puddle of dead roses and sharp potsherds on the floor.

“Marian!” her father was calling her from the bottom of the stairs.

She took a breath to steady herself, and went to him.

“Yes, Father?”

“My dear, please calm yourself. You should focus on the wonderful news that Robin is alive! And perhaps it is indelicate for me to say this, but the fact that his wife is dead means that you can still be married. You will not have to marry Gisborne.” 

Her father had kindly explained to her that Robin’s wife had died, and that the woman with him was his sister by marriage.

Marian was conflicted over her feelings about the death of Robin’s wife. What kind of person felt relief that someone, even a stranger, had died? Yet, she could not help herself. But she was also furious that he had married. Again, the same angry thoughts whirled in her mind.

Her father gently gathered her in his arms and tried to comfort her.

They broke apart at the sound of an approaching rider. Soon, Gisborne appeared in their door way. 

Guy observed the look of contempt on Lord Knighton’s face. He saw it every time he came near the haughty former sheriff. Guy suspected that Knighton was partly responsible for his banishment from Locksley all those years ago, which made Guy all the more determined to marry his daughter. 

Guy quickly dropped to one knee and stood to give Sir Edward the proper obeisance. It was something that he only bothered to do in front of Marian. He knew that it pleased the girl when he showed respect for the old man.

“Lord Knighton, the sheriff asked me to personally deliver this important message to you,” announced Guy with an exaggerated air of dignity and decorum. Although delivering messages was a task far beneath his prominent position with the sheriff, Guy had to make the best of this punishment from Vaisey. At least it gave him an opportunity to see Marian.

“Thank you, Sir Guy.” Knighton pursed his lips slightly, as if just uttering Guy’s name left a sour taste in his mouth. Sir Edward took the sealed message and began to open it.

Guy frowned and turned to look at Marian. He found himself rather pleased to see that she appeared to be upset. 

“My lady.” He bowed slightly.

“Sir Guy, may I offer you a refreshment? Have you ridden all the way from Nottingham?” Marian politely inquired.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-04-03_web-650.jpg.html)

“Lady Marian, a refreshment would be most welcome. I have ridden from Nottingham by way of Locksley. The sheriff sent a similar missive to the earl as well.” He eyed her carefully to gauge her reaction to the mention of Locksley.

“Oh! Did you see Robin?” Marian asked anxiously.

This was just the opening he had been hoping for. “Yes, my lady. He was there with his _Saracen_ daughter and his _Saracen_ sister. They had all the appearance of a happy little family, laughing and smiling.”

Guy suppressed a smile as he savored the sight of all the color draining from Marian’s face.

Sir Edward then interrupted. “This is an invitation for a feast to celebrate Robin’s return. It is to follow tomorrow’s Council of Nobles. Inform the sheriff that we are pleased to attend such an event.”

Realizing that he had been dismissed, Guy turned and left without the offered refreshment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy fans: please hang in there! There will be more Guy, especially in Chapter 6 (“My Lady, I Yield”), and he will be much more prominent in the story starting with Chapter 9 (“Sir Guy Captures the Night Watchman”). I promise that there is a lot of Guy in this story; I just need to set up the narrative with Robin’s return and then his escape into the forest as an outlaw.
> 
> The account of Count Henry de Champagne’s treaty with Rashid ad-Din Sinan, Grand Master of the Hashashin is true. Sinan was approximately 60 years old and was known as the “Old Man of the Mountain.” He lived in the fortress stronghold of Al-Kahf, where the treaty negotiations took place. 
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely and talented Amaranthe_Athenais for mentioning this historical event to me and suggesting that I use it in my story. 
> 
> Next:  
> Chapter 5: Seeds of Doubt  
> Robin attends the Council of Nobles and meets the new sheriff!


	5. Seeds of Doubt

_April 11, 1192_

The next day, Robin and Much set out for the Council of Nobles. The message from the sheriff had announced both the council meeting and a feast to celebrate Robin’s safe return from the Holy Land. Robin had asked Djaq to stay at Locksley and watch over Ellie. In truth, he was worried about her reception from the new sheriff and the nobles. He decided it would be best to slowly introduce her to the local gentry of Nottinghamshire.

He also knew that he faced a difficult negotiation with the new sheriff. There were three young men from Locksley imprisoned in the dungeons at Nottingham for stealing flour. He needed to discover their expected punishment. Hopefully, it would be a fair and just sentence – however, after listening to the stories from the people of Locksley, he feared the worst.

As he entered the council chamber, he recognized most of the other nobles. Marian and her father were there. Robin tried to catch her eye, but she refused to look at him. He then saw an older, balding man seated upon a throne-like chair at the front of the room. This had to be the new sheriff. His beady eyes gleamed with a dangerous combination of intelligence, malice, and humor.

Robin noticed Gisborne standing next to the sheriff, as if he was there to guard the sheriff from attack. Robin couldn’t help but grin as Gisborne glowered at him. Seated on the other side of the sheriff was a beautiful dark-haired woman. With a start, Robin realized that it was Isabella of Gisborne, all grown up. She was only a little older than Marian. Robin quickly sat in the only remaining empty chair.

The sheriff began to speak with a lack of sincerity that bordered on mockery. “The Council welcomes the return of the Earl of Huntingdon, Sir Robin, Lord of Locksley, and Hero of Acre. Sir Robin has recently returned from the Crusades, and we are anxious to hear about our king’s glorious victories in our battle to reclaim Jerusalem.”

This was not at all what Robin had expected. Speaking carefully, he simply stated, “I believe the king has made progress. We hold the important port of Acre. When I left, King Richard had taken the port city of Jaffa, which is within sight of Jerusalem.”

“I find it surprising that the king allowed the captain of his private guard to leave before the war was won.”

Robin bristled at the implications of the sheriff’s words. He could not explain why King Richard had sent him home without revealing secrets he was sworn to protect. 

In truth, disturbing reports of Prince John plotting to take the throne had reached the king. King Richard had then gathered a small group of loyal nobles, including Robin, and informed them of his plans to begin negotiations for a truce with Saladin. As soon as the truce was signed, the king would return to England. Richard had sent Robin and the others back to England ahead of his own arrival with the mission to be his eyes and ears in England. They would each be responsible for monitoring the activities of Prince John and his supporters in the various areas of England where they lived. Robin would be responsible for Nottinghamshire and Huntingdonshire. But he could not reveal that to the very people the king had sent him to watch! 

“My lord Sheriff, the king has many able men in his private guard. My tour of duty ended, and I was given the option of returning home.”

“Interesting.” The sheriff was closely studying him. “Well, as a loyal supporter of King Richard, you will be pleased to hear that we are working hard to raise money for the king’s efforts.”

Robin listened with growing alarm as each noble accounted for the money that had been raised to pay the many special taxes levied by the sheriff.

After all the nobles had given their reports, the sheriff again turned to him. “Locksley, we will be providing you a detailed list outlining what you should collect from your lands before the next meeting is called. But have a care, as Gisborne could tell you, the people of Locksley are untrustworthy and cannot be counted on to support the king.”

Robin’s blood boiled. “Untrustworthy? They are starving! The amounts you are collecting are breaking the people. If we take everything from them, they will have nothing, and men with nothing to lose will rise in rebellion. Already, I have heard reports of desperate men living in Sherwood Forest as outlaws because they have nothing to lose!”

The other nobles seemed to be murmuring in agreement.

But then the sheriff spoke again. “Do you support such rebellions? Or, do you support the king? Because if the people do not send this money to King Richard, he will fail in his holy quest to retake Jerusalem. Would it not be better for a few peasants to starve than for our Lionheart to fail? It sounds as though you favor peasants above your king.”

“That is not what I meant!” exclaimed Robin.

“I must say, Locksley, I have heard some alarming reports since your return. There are questions about your loyalty. Do you support the king or the Saracens? Because I have been told that you have a Saracen woman and child living in your home as members of your family. Are we not at war with Saracens? Why have you brought them here?”

Robin knew he must try to explain. He had feared that Djaq might face suspicion and prejudice, but he had never expected that _his_ loyalty would be questioned. “My lord, I am a widower. The child is my daughter, and the woman is my sister by marriage. Perhaps you are unaware that King Richard has formed a very important alliance with the Saracen Grand Master of the Hashashin. My wife was this man’s granddaughter, a valued ally of the king. King Richard himself arranged passage for my daughter and her aunt to accompany me home.”

“Why would King Richard send infidels to England?” The sheriff was clearly trying to corner Robin with his questions.

“My wife and her sister were baptized and converted to Christianity. It was a condition of our marriage. King Richard himself performed our marriage ceremony,” replied Robin.

The sheriff stroked his short beard as if he was in deep contemplation. However, Robin saw more scheming than thinking going on behind the sheriff’s eyes. 

Robin decided a change of subject was needed. “My lord Sheriff, I wish to speak to you on another, urgent matter. There are several peasants from Locksley currently imprisoned here in Nottingham. As part of the festivities you have graciously organized in my honor, I request that you pardon all those from my estates awaiting trial and punishment.”

“I think not. These criminals must be punished as a warning to others who would follow in their footsteps. Did you not just claim to oppose rebellions? If we allow these prisoners to be set free, they might encourage others to rise up against us.”

“But, my lord, they are accused of stealing _flour_ because they were hungry. I will replace the stolen flour. Besides, it is customary for the sheriff to consider such requests from a noble.”

“Very well, I will consider it.” The sheriff looked up at the ceiling, tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair a few times, and began to speak in a sing-song manner, “La di da di da, la di da di da!” Finally, he looked back at Robin. “After further consideration, I have decided to hang them tomorrow morning. But you are free to visit them before we begin the feast. Meeting dismissed.”

With this pronouncement, the sheriff rose from his chair and swept out of the room with a dramatic flourish. The Gisbornes, the Knightons, and the remaining nobles followed. Robin remained in his chair, stunned at the turn of events.

Much, who had been standing nearby, came to Robin and asked, “Master Robin, what happened? I do not understand!”

“Much, I fear that I have just condemned three young men to death, when all they should be facing is time in the stocks.”

Robin slowly rose, and they walked out of the council chambers. Robin’s mind raced with ideas – how could he save the prisoners? How could he deal with this sheriff? He had clearly underestimated Vaisey. It would not happen again.

Turning a corner, he was startled to find Isabella of Gisborne standing there as if she had been waiting for them. She was quite tall for a woman, nearly as tall as Robin.

“Sir Robin! It is such a joy for me to welcome you home. I was so distraught when I heard that you were dead, but seeing you in the church during the wedding – well, it was a miracle from God!”

“Isabella, look at you! You are grown up. It is a wonder that you have not married by now,” Robin replied warmly. He remembered her as a lively little girl, who sometimes followed Guy and him around, usually causing mischief of some kind.

Robin became alarmed as Isabella dramatically sighed and lifted her hand to cover her eyes. Was she crying?

“Oh, Sir Robin, you are too kind. Guy sold me to an old man when I was still a young girl. When I became a widow, my husband’s oldest son sent me away. Now I am alone with no one to take care of me!”

Robin was momentarily shocked, and he felt very sorry for Isabella. He took her hand and led her to a nearby bench, where they sat down together.

“Isabella, I am so sorry to hear that! But you are here in the castle, so Gisborne must be trying to take care of you.”

She grabbed hold of his hands. “But I am so lonely here. Guy only cares for serving the sheriff and pursuing Lady Marian. No one cares for _me!”_

Carefully extricating his hands from hers, Robin began to feel a bit suspicious of Isabella’s theatrics. However, he still remembered her as a little girl, and that image was hard for him to dismiss. 

“Isabella, perhaps you could come visit us at Locksley. Are you friends with Lady Marian? You could both come.” This idea appealed to him. Perhaps it would be a way to get Lady Marian to talk to him.

“Sir Robin, I would love to come to Locksley to visit! I would like to meet your daughter and sister. They must be lonely, too. I remember what it was like when I married and moved to a new place.”

Hearing this pleased Robin very much. He would like to find friends for Djaq. He worried that she would not be accepted here. Perhaps Isabella would have something in common with her, but it was more important that Marian get to know Djaq.

“Isabella, I am very happy to hear this! Lady Djaq would enjoy making new friends. Could you bring Lady Marian with you, too?”

Isabella looked away and seemed hesitant to answer.

“Isabella? What is the matter?”

“Well, Sir Robin, I should not be telling you this, but I heard something . . .”

“Isabella, if you think it is important, you should tell me.”

Again Isabella hesitated, as if trying to decide whether to continue. Finally she spoke, “I overheard Marian speaking with Guy. She said that she did not want to meet your daughter or your sister because they are Saracens! I was shocked. Guy encouraged her to tell you this, but she said that she would never admit her disgust for your new family to your face . . . Robin, you have been gone a long time. People change. Marian is not the same girl as when you left . . .”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-05-01_web-650a.jpg.html)

Robin felt as though he had been slapped. It couldn’t be true! He had to get away from Isabella and think. He had to speak with Marian. 

“Forgive me, Isabella, but I must go see the prisoners. Please come visit us at Locksley.” Robin stood to take his leave.

Apparently frantic, Isabella grabbed one of his hands and implored him, “Please, I beg of you, do not let her know that I told you this. I am ashamed to say I was eavesdropping . . . Guy might punish me! Sometimes I am afraid of him . . .”

Patting her hand and backing away, Robin responded, “You have my word, Isabella, I will not tell anyone that I heard this from you.”

He then turned and walked towards Much, who was waiting for him down the hall. He did not see the cruel twist of a smile on Isabella’s face.

As he disappeared around the corner, Isabella softly remarked, “And so the seeds of doubt are planted. Now to nourish them!”  
________________________________________

Robin and Much slowly descended into the bowels of Nottingham Castle. The air became cooler and moister, and the dank mustiness was full of unpleasant smells.

Once they arrived at the lowest level, the jailer motioned for Robin to sit as he brought out the prisoners from Locksley. 

As soon as they were brought to Robin, the Scarlet boys, and Benedict Giddens, began crying out in relief. Overlapping exclamations of, “Sir Robin! You have come to save us! Bless you! Bless you! We knew you would come!” echoed throughout the chamber.

“Here’s the Locksley prisoners,” the jailer announced.

Nearby, another voice cried out, “Wait! I am from Locksley, too! Sir Robin is here to save me, too!”

Turning, Robin and Much immediately recognized a peasant whom they had met in the forest near Locksley. When they first saw him, he had been under arrest and in danger of losing his hand, but Robin had managed to run off the soldiers, while the man had escaped. Robin tried to signal to the man to be quiet. Joining the Locksley prisoners was a death sentence. However, the frantic man either did not see, or understand, the gesture.

The jailer turned, surprised at the prisoner’s outburst. “You’re a Locksley man?”

“Yes! Yes! I should be pardoned along with them.”

The jailer burst out laughing, and Robin sighed in defeat. Another life lost because of him! Moving quickly, the jailer unlocked the man’s cell and brought him to stand with the three boys from Locksley. The jailer continued to snicker with malicious delight.

Suddenly, the man realized something was wrong and turned to Robin. “Why is he laughing?”

“You’ll be findin’ out early tomorrow morn!” chuckled the jailer.

All the color drained from the man’s face. “Wait! Did I say ‘Locksley’? I meant Rochdale! That’s why they call me ‘Allan-A-Dale’. There’s been a MISTAKE!”

The jailer just kept laughing and walked a few feet away to stand guard while Robin spoke to the prisoners. 

Robin shook his head sadly. “Lads, I am sorry. I asked for a pardon, but the sheriff refused. I will talk to him again, but there is little that I can do.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-05-02_web-426.jpg.html)

The prisoners quietly absorbed Robin’s words. Although pale and shaken, they chose to bravely face the morning, knowing that Sir Robin had tried to save them. They had seen other people sent to the gallows for minor infractions, and they were resigned to their fate, although Allan seemed more shocked than resigned.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-05-03_web-650.jpg.html)

________________________________________

Marian carefully checked her appearance in the small polished disk. She was nervous about tonight. She knew that she needed to talk to Robin, but what to say? The crowded feast would not be an appropriate time or place for them to have a serious conversation.

Would he bring his Saracen sister to the feast? Marian was nervous at the thought of meeting a Saracen, but she also found herself curious. Perhaps they could sit together, and she could try to talk to the woman. Marian then began to fret over what she would say to this strange, foreign person.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Rising and opening the door, her father quietly slipped inside. 

“Are you ready, my dear?”

“Yes, Father. I suppose it is time. Have you seen Robin since the council meeting?”

“I believe he has been in the dungeons, speaking to the Locksley prisoners. It is such a shame. Those poor boys.”

Marian shuddered at the thought of the prisoners – condemned to death because they were hungry and stole food! She burned with anger at the injustice. If only she had known; if only she hadn’t been so distracted with her wedding, she could have helped them!

Another knock sounded. Looking at each other in apprehension, Marian cautiously opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Robin and Much standing there.

She reached out and quickly pulled them inside.

“Sir Edward, Marian. I have just come from the dungeons. I must find a way to save them from death! What . . .?”

Sir Edward frantically held up his hand to silence Robin. Looking around the small chamber, he motioned for Robin and Much to follow him to the far side of the room, well away from any door or window.

“Robin! Have a care!” Sir Edward urgently whispered. “The sheriff has ears everywhere, especially here at the castle.”

Robin also dropped his voice to a whisper. “The sheriff cannot be serious about hanging those boys for stealing a few bags of flour! There must be a way to stop this madness!”

“I am sorry, Robin. There is nothing we can do to save them. However, now that you have returned, we can work together with a few of the other nobles to eventually rid ourselves of Vaisey and Gisborne. But it will take time.”

“Those boys do not have time! I must save them, for it is my fault that they face death!”

“Robin!” Marian now joined the conversation. “Can you not see that this is a test? The sheriff is testing you. You cannot fail this test, or your own life will be forfeit.”

Sir Edward nodded. “Marian speaks the truth. But their deaths will not be in vain if we can work to unseat the sheriff in the future.”

Robin was stunned. He could not accept the idea that the prisoners had to die. How could Sir Edward and Marian be so callous?

A sound from the hall outside the room caused Sir Edward to look frantically at the door. Robin was dismayed to see such fear and panic on the face of a man whom he had always admired.

“Robin,” Sir Edward’s whisper was even more hushed. “Marian and I must go down to the feast. Wait here a short while before following us. We should not enter the hall together. It might look as though we have been plotting or planning something.”

Robin nodded and watched as they left.  
________________________________________

By the time Robin arrived at the feast, he was frustrated to see that Marian was already seated at a table with Gisborne. He managed to catch her eye, and she gave him small apologetic shrug before turning back to her conversation with Gisborne.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-05-04_web-650.jpg.html)

As he scanned the room, he saw Isabella energetically motioning for him to join her. Remembering her sorrowful words describing how lonely she had been, he walked towards her. Perhaps he could brighten her spirits. Although, his own heart was so heavy with the impending executions that he doubted his ability to be much of a companion. 

During the feast, he was distracted by thoughts of what Isabella had told him. Had Marian really changed so much since he left? He struggled to believe that she could have made such harsh, intolerant comments about his family, but Isabella had no reason to lie about what she had heard. He considered how Marian and her father seemed to have given up on the Locksley prisoners. Their willingness to stand by and watch those young men hang disturbed him greatly. Perhaps it was true that they had changed in the last few years. 

Robin shook his head. He could not believe it. He would not believe it until he spoke directly to Marian.  
________________________________________

Isabella smiled with great satisfaction as she watched conflicting emotions pass over the face of an uncharacteristically quiet Sir Robin. 

She glanced at her brother, sitting with Marian at a nearby table. She sighed as she recalled her attempts to offer Guy suggestions on how he could charm Marian and help nourish the seeds of doubt that they had both been planting in Robin and Marian.

Guy had been very attentive as she mentioned the importance of flattering the girl by openly questioning how any man could choose a _Saracen_ over a _beautiful English_ noblewoman. Hopefully, he would remember all the words and phrases she had recommended to him. Isabella grimaced in resignation. Guy was not cunning, and he did not understand women. Since he was incapable of behaving in a charming manner, Guy was unlikely to succeed. 

His only meaningful relationship was with his horse, she mused.

Once again, she would have to do all the work to make a plan succeed. Looking at the distracted man next to her, she felt a wave a triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope it was obvious that the story Isabella told Robin about Marian’s “disgust” for Djaq and Ellie was a complete fabrication, intended to drive a wedge between Robin and Marian. 
> 
> Next:  
> Chapter 6: My Lady, I Yield  
> This chapter will alternate between Guy and Djaq’s POV.


	6. My Lady, I Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Sir Guy of Gisborne unknowingly alters the path of his life with four simple words: “My lady, I yield.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog Note: For Ellie, the outlaws, and other less-educated characters, the words _your_ and _you’re_ are slurred and written as _yer._
> 
> Glossary:  
> Destrier: a large warhorse  
> Palfrey: a small horse usually ridden by women

_April 12, 1192_

Djaq laughed and applauded as she watched Ellie practice with her small Saracen re-curve bow. She remembered the craftsman from Acre who had kindly made the small bow for Ellie. It had been payment for some medical help that Djaq had provided for one of his young children. The small bow was a miniature of the one that Robin carried, and it was, naturally, Ellie’s favorite possession. Robin had made a few blunt-end arrows for her to practice with.

Ellie was currently shooting the arrows towards the manor, where they bounced harmlessly off the wall and landed on the ground.

Djaq’s mind drifted to thoughts of the feast held in Robin’s honor the night before. Had he sat with the beautiful Lady Marian? Did he enjoy the celebration? She hoped that he would come home soon and tell her everything about his day at the castle.

The thunderous pounding of horses’ hooves interrupted their quiet morning. Djaq and Ellie ran to the side of the house facing the road. They fully expected to see Robin and Much returning.

A dozen soldiers wearing yellow and black colors stopped in front of the manor. The tall Norman knight was leading them, and he was still dressed in his impressive dark leather jerkin. Before dismounting, he turned to the soldiers behind him and began issuing orders. 

“Establish a line between the manor and the forest. Do not let anyone pass. We will not be here long.”

He dismounted and walked directly towards her.

“You! Prepare the child. I have been ordered to bring her to the castle and place her in the guardianship of the sheriff.”

Djaq’s heart began to beat frantically, and she looked at the ground in front of the knight’s feet. Would she ever grow accustomed to English ways? That this strange man would insult her in such a vile way, and then a few days later, approach her, talk to her, and give her orders . . . she felt confused and uncertain. What was she supposed to do? To say? Should she speak to him? If only Robin was here!

She realized that they had not been introduced, so she could not reveal that she knew his name, since she had learned it through eavesdropping.

“You do speak English, do you not?”

Djaq recalled Robin’s instructions that English ladies are allowed to speak to men outside their family. Unfortunately, every English word she had ever learned disappeared from her mind.

_“Comment vous appellez-vous?”_ She nervously asked for his name in French. Djaq raised her eyes to look into his surprised face.

_“Je m'appelle Sir Guy de Gisborne. Parlez-vous anglais?”_ he responded.

Thankfully, her mind had cleared enough for her to switch back into English. She took a deep breath and focused on finding the right words.

“Sir Guy, I do speak English. I am Lady Djaq. Where is my brother, Sir Robin? Did he request this? I do not know this word ‘guardianship’.”

“Well, Lady . . .” again his eyes traveled the length of her body and returned to her face, “ _Djaq,_ Sir Robin is no longer in a position to request anything. He openly defied the sheriff this morning and freed four condemned prisoners. I have orders to arrest him on sight. In the meantime, the child is to be taken to the castle where the sheriff can protect and guard her until Locksley is captured. That is the meaning of guardianship.”

“The sheriff intends to protect Ellie? Is she in danger? Is Robin in danger?” Djaq realized that once she started to speak, it became easier. She would have congratulated herself on practicing proper English manners, if the knight’s words about Robin had not been so alarming.

“Locksley has broken the law. The danger he faces is his own fault. And yes, the sheriff will . . . protect her.”

The hesitancy in his words was less than reassuring.

“Sir Guy, Lady Eleanor and I prefer to remain here at Locksley until we can speak to Sir Robin.”

She cringed slightly at the anger that washed over Sir Guy’s face. “This is not a request you can refuse. Gather your belongings now. We must leave as soon as possible.”

Realizing that she had no choice, Djaq averted her eyes and bowed politely to the knight. “Very well, Sir Guy. We will come with you to be . . . protected by the sheriff.”

Guy breathed a sigh of relief. He had been concerned about the reaction of the woman to the news that she and the child must leave with him. Thank God, she seemed to understand English well enough, and she was not arguing or hysterical. There was no time to waste. 

Robin had been chased in the other direction, but he would probably circle around under the cover of the forest and head towards Locksley. If he managed to acquire a horse, he could arrive at any moment. 

Robin’s spectacular escape, along with his servant and the four prisoners, had infuriated Vaisey, who had, of course, blamed Guy. As if he should have anticipated that Locksley would perform such an audacious stunt! _God’s Teeth! How did Locksley shoot through those ropes from such a distance?_ In the space of a few heartbeats, the prisoners had gone from dangling at the end of the hangman’s noose, to dropping to the ground beneath the gallows, alive and unharmed. Guy had been so amazed by Locksley’s prowess with his bow that he did not immediately react to the situation. He feared that his hesitation had allowed the men to escape. He was now eager to secure Robin’s daughter and sister and deliver them to Vaisey at the castle.

Without warning, he saw it from the corner of his eye, an arrow headed straight for him! Before he could react, the arrow struck him in his thigh with a painful poke. He doubled over and let out a short shout. Looking up and scanning the tree line of the nearby forest, he saw no sign of Robin. Surprised by the lack of pain, he glanced down at his leg and saw a small arrow without a point on the ground. Confused, he bent down to pick it up.

“I win! I win! You are suppose’ to fall down like yer dead! Don’t you know how to play this game?”

Guy looked up, angry, only to find himself gazing into the familiar face of his childhood friend. Only this face was darker and surrounded by black curls. But he saw the same infectious grin and twinkling eyes boldly looking at him. Some unexpected emotion welled up inside of him – perhaps a yearning for long ago, carefree days filled with play and adventure in the forest – and his expression softened. 

He was still bent over and was nearly face to face with the small child. Without thought, he knelt in front of the girl and replied, “My lady, I yield. But I do not remember this game. Perhaps you will teach it to me while we are at the castle.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-06-01a_web-650.jpg.html)

“Yes! Yes! Take me to the castle, an’ I can teach you all my games!”

Embarrassed by his moment of weakness, Guy quickly stood and ordered the woman to go pack.

Within a few minutes everyone was ready to leave. Examining an odd trunk belonging to the woman, he opened it and was surprised to find a variety of curious tools, bottles of liquid, and sealed containers with strange markings.

“What is this!” he exclaimed, concerned by the mysterious contents of the trunk.

“Sir Guy, my father was a physician. He taught me, and now I practice the healing arts. Everything in this trunk is intended to assist me when I am healing the sick or the injured.”

Guy had always been fascinated by things that were strange or exotic, and he longed to examine all the items in the trunk. He remembered how his mother had been a talented healer. She had owned similar items, but that was before . . . images of flames flashed in his mind. He still remembered the scorching heat.

He mentally shook himself and refocused on the present. Closing the lid to the box, he knew that there was no time for such idle curiosity. Locksley could arrive at any moment.

Guy quickly motioned to a nearby soldier. “This trunk contains many valuable items. I have examined it. When it arrives at Nottingham I expect it to be in the same condition. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lord!”

Guy nodded and turned again to the Saracen woman. She was wearing a loose, long gown. He realized that he did not know if she could ride.

“Lady Djaq, can you ride?”

Guy took note of the exotic shape of her dark eyes as her whole face lit up with excitement. “Yes! Robin taught me how to ride. He explained to me that ladies in England are allowed to ride their own horses, but he did not teach me using this style of English . . . leather . . . _chair?”_

“Saddle.”

“Yes, thank you. This English _saddle._ I am not sure if I can hold onto Ellie while I ride.”

Guy considered the situation for a moment. He had to make sure that the child arrived at the castle safely – and soon! He walked the woman over to a palfrey his soldiers had obtained from Locksley’s stables and helped her up. Once she was seated sideways on the horse, he looked around for the girl, only to find her standing close to his leg.

His earlier surrender to the child seemed to have endeared him to her, as she wrapped her arm around his lower leg. He carefully stepped away from her and knelt on the ground.

“Lady Eleanor, your escort is ready. Would you like to give the order to leave for the castle?”

At her enthusiastic nod, he picked her up and carried her to his horse. He easily mounted the steed while still holding the girl, and soon she was sitting in front of him, held safe by his arm wrapped around her small body.  
________________________________________

Robin, Much, and the rescued prisoners were breathless and fatigued by their frantic race from Nottingham. They had managed to elude the soldiers by running through the forest. Robin had insisted that they must head to Locksley. The journey would take a long time without horses, but he knew that he must try to get to Locksley as soon as possible to protect Djaq and Ellie from the sheriff. 

They had finally made it to the road that led to Locksley. From their concealed position in the forest, they saw a large contingent of soldiers coming from the direction of Locksley towards Nottingham.

Somehow Robin found the strength to keep running. Staying just inside the tree line of the forest, he caught up with the soldiers.

His heart dropped. What had he done! He had saved the prisoners, but now Djaq and Ellie had been captured. When he saw Gisborne, _Gisborne!_ clutching little Ellie atop his massive destrier, Robin’s blood ran cold. He nearly ran onto the road in front of Gisborne’s horse, but he was held back by Much, Will, Luke, and Allan. They convinced him to wait until a plan could be devised to safely rescue Djaq and Ellie.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-06-02_web-650.jpg.html)

________________________________________

“What is the horse’s name?” asked Robin’s daughter.

_“Tonnerre,”_ replied Guy.

“I don’t know that word.”

“It is French, and it means thunder,” explained Guy.

“Is it a boy horse or a girl horse?”

And so began the most unusual conversation of Guy’s life. He was pleased by her interest in his horse, which was his most prized and cherished possession. They spoke at length on everything from the horse’s name and favorite food, to whether the horse could fly. That particular question had been quite unexpected until, upon further inquiry, he realized that she was actually asking if the horse could jump.

The large destrier was not really built for jumping, but Guy knew that the horse was as intrepid as he was reliable, so he steered him off the road and towards a crumbling stone wall. To Lady Eleanor’s great delight, the horse easily cleared the wall, although her high-pitched squeal during the jump had been a bit unnerving.

Lady Eleanor had been very excited about some wildflowers growing in the weeds along the road, and she began a long series of questions about the trees and flowers that she saw as they rode towards Nottingham. Guy found these questions odd until he realized that the girl had only just arrived in England, most likely within the past fortnight. He answered her questions as best as he could, having no interest in such things as flowers and trees.

Guy briefly wondered what sort of punishment he should give to the young soldier who hesitated when Guy ordered him to gather some of the colorful wildflowers. Lady Eleanor was very happy with the flowers, and she studied them closely, smelling, touching, and excitedly discussing them with Guy.

By the time they approached the castle, the little girl had fallen asleep in his arms, and Guy was in a fierce battle with his emotions. Emotions of tenderness and protectiveness for the sweet innocence of this small child were in deadly combat with the hate he felt for her father and the emotional distance that he always maintained around others. 

He was the second most powerful man in Nottinghamshire, and his importance as master-at-arms for the sheriff required that he keep aloof from others. After all, his status as a knight and his position with the sheriff meant that everyone else was beneath him, except for the nobility. He might not outrank the nobles, but his position gave him power over them. He took great satisfaction in that.

One of the best days of his life had been the day when he marched into Knighton Hall and informed Lord Knighton that, with the death of Robin, _he_ was now betrothed to Marian and would marry her in a sennight. No groveling, no begging to be considered worthy of the lovely Lady Marian, just telling the old man that Marian would become Lady Gisborne. The old sheriff could do nothing but reluctantly agree to the betrothal.

Guy frowned. He was still bitterly disappointed that Marian was not his wife, and he angrily remembered the obvious relief that Sir Edward had displayed when Robin halted the wedding. 

Yes, it was best to guard against emotions such as happiness, tenderness, and hope. Hope was the worst; it was the most dangerous of all emotions. There was nothing more soul-crushing than hope. It should be avoided at all costs. 

He must work to suppress any tenderness towards this child, his enemy’s daughter. Nothing good ever came from such emotional connections with other people. He had been able to maintain an emotional distance in his relationship with Lady Marian, so he felt confident that he would be able to regulate these inconvenient emotions that he was feeling for this little girl.

They entered the gates of Nottingham and slowly made their way to the castle. The sheriff must have been alerted that they had arrived, for he stood on the steps awaiting them. Isabella, Marian, and Lord Knighton were also there. 

Guy carefully shifted Lady Eleanor until she was facing him with her head on his shoulder as he held her with his left arm. Gently dismounting, he approached Lady Djaq to offer his help. But the Saracen had easily dismounted and was openly gazing at her surroundings with keen interest.

“My lady, follow me, and I will introduce you to the sheriff.”

Djaq nodded, and they turned to approach the sheriff.

Djaq was very interested in this new place. Everything looked so different from Acre and Al-Kahf, the only two homes she had ever known. From the oddly colored grey stone, to the surprising mix of straight and curved shapes that comprised the huge castle before her, there was so much to see!

Following Sir Guy to the stairs, she immediately recognized Lady Marian and Sir Edward. Sir Guy’s sister, Isabella, was there also. Another man stood next to Isabella. Even though he was standing on the steps above the others, Djaq could tell that he was not very tall. What little hair he had was grey, including his short beard. His beady eyes were focused on her with an intensity that reminded her of a cobra in readiness to strike. 

She approached the group and hoped that she appeared more confident than she felt. She remembered Robin’s instructions to keep her eyes up and look into the faces of these other people, and she tried to focus on the face of the older man, the cobra.

The cobra began to laugh.

“Gisborne! How very quaint and domestic! What a touching scene. I shall re-assign you to nursemaid duty!”

Djaq looked at Sir Guy and felt a stab of pity. The cobra clearly enjoyed humiliating him. Although Marian only smiled, Sir Edward and Guy’s sister both laughed out loud. 

Djaq could see Sir Guy’s face become red with embarrassment and anger. His whole body tensed, and this woke Ellie, who sleepily asked, “Are we there? Where is the food?” 

Sir Guy quickly put the little girl on the ground, and Djaq stepped forward to hold her hand.

Sir Guy began to speak, “My lord Sheriff, Lord Knighton, this is Lady Eleanor of Locksley and her aunt, Lady Djaq. They have been informed of the situation and understand that they will be the sheriff’s guests at the castle for now.”

Sir Guy then turned to Djaq and continued with the introductions. “Lady Djaq, may I present the Sheriff of Nottingham and Baron of Ernehale, Lord Vaisey. This is Sir Edward, Baron of Knighton and his daughter, Lady Marian, and this is my sister, Lady Isabella.”

Djaq politely curtsied. A tap on the shoulder encouraged Ellie to follow suit. She briefly looked into the eyes of the cobra. Once more averting her gaze, Djaq spoke softly, hoping that she was speaking the correct words of appreciation. “My lord, I am thankful for your consideration in sending an escort. We are grateful for your generous hospitality and offer of protection.” 

“Oh, how _nice,”_ sneered the cobra. “Put them in the appropriate guest room and keep them guarded and out of my sight. Gisborne, they are _your_ responsibility. Do you think you can manage a child and a woman? Do not disappoint me, _again,_ with your incompetence.” He turned and left.

An awkward silence followed the departure of the sheriff. Finally, Isabella turned and followed Vaisey. Lady Marian and Sir Edward quietly left and went in a different direction.

Sir Guy turned back to the soldiers. He gave several orders to them concerning Djaq and Ellie’s possessions, and with a jerk of his head, he beckoned them to follow.

Djaq cautiously shadowed him. She recognized that the tall knight was seething with rage. He reminded her of a wounded wild animal, only his wounds were to his pride and not his body. Djaq had not spent much time around men, but she remembered her mother and the other women of the _hareem_ talking about how painful humiliation was for men – more painful than a physical wound. Djaq knew that she must take great care to avoid provoking Sir Guy further. 

She took a firm hold of Ellie’s hand and motioned to her to remain quiet.

“I’m hungry,” came the loud whisper.

Without looking back, Sir Guy made a sharp gesture to a passing girl and began to growl, “Bring food to the rooms on the third level of the east hall. NOW.”

With real fear on her face, the young girl turned and _ran_ in a different direction.

Djaq nodded to herself. Yes, he was definitely as dangerous as a wounded animal. It was the work of many harsh deeds to inspire such fear in others.

Soon they reached their destination, and he opened the door to a large, comfortable room. It had a table and chairs, a large hearth, and another door. Pointing to the door, Sir Guy gruffly informed her that it was the bedchamber that she would share with Ellie.

Several soldiers entered, carrying their few possessions, and the young servant girl reappeared, straining under the burden of a heavily laden tray of food. Djaq quickly sat Ellie down at the table and motioned to the girl to place the food there.

Turning back to Sir Guy, she was again assaulted by a look of glittering hate behind beautiful azure eyes. Djaq searched for something to say. She gasped in horror as he forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. Her heart pounded, and she recoiled from his rough handling. Strange men were not allowed to touch her! But, that was the way of her people. It was obviously different here.

As soon as they were a few feet down the hall, away from Ellie, he spun her around and snarled at her. “Look, you Saracen bitch, I do not want any trouble from you. You are to do exactly as I tell you, when I tell you. I have vowed to protect the child, who, by law, is considered English, but you are _nobody_ and _nothing_ here. I will not hesitate to kill you if you cause me trouble or try to escape. Do you know enough English to understand what I am telling you?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-06-03_web-650.jpg.html)

Djaq looked into eyes filled with pain and hate. She was so shocked by his harsh words and rough handling that her mind went blank.

Still holding onto her arm, he shook her, and only his vise-like grip kept her from sprawling on the floor. 

“Do you understand, you filthy Saracen? . . . _Vous me comprenez?”_

Still speechless, she nodded. Where was the man who had been so tender and kind to Ellie during the long ride to Nottingham? 

He pulled her back to her room, where Ellie was cheerfully stuffing her face with food, and shoved her in. Landing on her hands and knees, her mouth hanging open in shock, she looked up, up, up to his angry face.

A slight lift to one side of his mouth was a mockery of the smile he had given Ellie back at Locksley. He barked a laugh, and before turning to leave, he said, “I think that is exactly the position you should be in whenever I have to look at you!”

The door closed with a thud, and the lock was engaged with an ominous click. Rising and turning away from Ellie, Djaq walked to the bed chamber, where she finally released the torrent of tears that had been building in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Furious over being humiliated by Vaisey in front of Sir Edward and Lady Marian, Guy is venting his anger and frustration on Djaq, who is an easy target and cannot fight back. 
> 
> But what of the emotional connection that he has made with Ellie (or Lady Eleanor as he will call her throughout the story)? Will he be able to suppress these inconvenient feelings for this small child?
> 
> Thanks to ArtCounterClockwise for helping me name Guy’s horse!
> 
> Next:  
> Chapter 7: Robin Hood and the Night Watchman  
> Robin becomes the leader of a band of outlaws, Marian receives an invitation from Sir Guy, and Djaq adapts to her imprisonment in the castle.


	7. Robin Hood and the Night Watchman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: In this story, Vaisey’s castle is more secure and less easily infiltrated than in the show.
> 
> Dialog Notes: Just a reminder on how the dialog for characters will vary slightly depending on their status. This note is intended to help readers whose first language is not English.
> 
> The educated people will speak more formally and rarely use contractions. Although Much is a servant, he has spent so much time with Robin that his speech patterns are more refined. Djaq learned English from Robin, so her speech patterns are the same as the other nobles.
> 
> For Ellie, the outlaws, and various guards, soldiers, and servants:  
> • _and_ is _an’_  
>  • words ending in _–ing_ are shortened to _–in’_ (hiding becomes hidin’)  
>  • _your / you’re_ is _yer_  
>  • _because_ is _cuz_  
>  • _supposed_ is _suppose’_  
>  • _with_ is _wit’_ (but only Ellie says it this way)
> 
> There might be a couple of other variations, but they should be obvious.

_May 10, 1192_

In the month since his escape into the forest, Robin had been kept busy alternating between avoiding the sheriff’s soldiers and dodging other outlaws who naturally resented that a nobleman had invaded what they considered to be their territory. Over time, a series of encounters with a couple of outlaws who lived in the forest near Locksley had led to an alliance.

Robin and his companions were dining on roasted squirrel as they sat around the campfire. In addition to Much, Will Scarlet, and Allan-a-dale, his band of outlaws now included Little John, a huge man and strong fighter, and Royston White, another large, strong man, who went by the name ‘Roy.’ The two other escaped prisoners, Luke Scarlet and Benedict Giddens, had left to live with relatives of the Scarlet family in York.

Robin had naturally assumed leadership of the group. In truth, the others needed his guidance. Through lively discussions and fierce arguments, a new strategy had emerged, one that they all embraced. They would raid the nobles and followers of Vaisey. They would steal from the rich and make sure that the poor, the widowed, and the orphaned would have enough food to eat and coin to pay their taxes. However, they would not kill. Robin was sick of killing and death, and he had managed to inspire his fellow outlaws to rise above their desire to kill those who had mistreated them.

Everyone was in good spirits as Allan entertained them with a story about a mysterious cloaked man who delivered food to starving people. In a hushed voice, he told the tale, “. . . and so, after the last watch ends at midnight, he comes out of hidin’. He appears in the mists, like an unholy spirit risin’ from the grave, but he’s bringin’ food an’ not a curse. Some say he’s a spirit, cuz he never speaks. Always silent, he is. He comes an’ brings food an’ then, _poof,_ he’s gone, an’ there’s no trace of him. Well, except for the food.”

Robin suppressed a laugh. “And what does this mysterious cloaked man look like?”

“Well, no one has seen his face; he wears a mask. His cape an’ clothing are brown. They call him the ‘Night Watchman’ cuz he comes around after the last watch,” explained Allan.

Robin became thoughtful. “And he never speaks?”

Allan nodded. “That’s right. Silent as the graveyard, he is.” 

“Well, if any of you see this man, ask him to join us! I believe we are all on the same side: for the people and against the sheriff! Besides, I like the idea of a silent outlaw. I appreciate a man who knows when to keep quiet. I think he is just what we need!” They all guffawed at Robin’s remarks.

“The sheriff has put a bounty on his head! Even more than the bounty for Robin Hood!” Roy’s comment elicited laughter among the outlaw band. 

Robin joined in the merriment. “I have a new ambition. I must provoke the sheriff until he raises my bounty to a higher amount than the Night Watchman! Lads, there is a special delivery of salted venison that’s going to the castle in two days.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-07-01_web-650.jpg.html)

At this announcement, Much became very excited. “Venison! We will not starve! There is hope!”

Still chuckling, Robin continued, “Calm yourself, Much. No one is starving, and the food will be distributed to those who need it most.”

“That’s us, Master Robin. If we do not eat, we cannot keep robbing from the rich to feed the poor!”

“Good night, Much.”

“But, Master Robin, we cannot give away _all_ the food!”

_“Good night, Much.”_

Still muttering, Much retired for the night.  
________________________________________

_May 11, 1192_

Marian sighed and looked out the window. She should return to Knighton. Remaining at the castle with Sir Guy was awkward. He still seemed to be pursuing her, even though she was officially betrothed to Robin.

Robin, who had recklessly run off into the forest as an outlaw, leaving her lonely and worried. _Again._

Another long sigh escaped her. She wasn’t being fair to Robin. He had heroically saved those prisoners. Young men who were hungry and had stolen flour. They should not have been facing death. Robin had bravely done the right thing, but now he was out there, somewhere, in the forest, and she was alone and missing him. _Again._

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-07-02b_web-650.jpg.html)

She gazed at the greenwood beyond the city walls. It stretched to the horizon. Was Robin safe? Hungry? She didn’t even know if he had escaped injury during his rescue of the prisoners and flight out of the city.

Marian had hoped that Sir Guy’s eagerness to spend time with her might lead him to divulge some useful information about the sheriff’s plans to capture Robin. For this reason, despite the risk of encouraging his unwanted attentions, she had been seeking his company.

In some respects, her plan was succeeding, but not in the way she had originally envisioned. She had not learned of their plans to capture Robin, but she had gained access to information that was quite beneficial in her quest to feed the poor of Nottinghamshire.

Not long after Vaisey’s arrival, Marian realized that people in Knighton and the other villages in Nottinghamshire were starving because of the taxes levied by the sheriff. She vowed to find a way to help. 

As Lady Marian, she could not give away food or help the poor without angering the sheriff and endangering her father. Instead, she created a disguise and began delivering food to the poor in the middle of the night. The people called her the ‘Night Watchman’. 

Even though her original goal had been to feed starving people, becoming the Night Watchman had given her a sense of purpose and provided meaning to her life as she awaited Robin’s return. Her role as the Night Watchman meant so much to her, and to the people whom she helped feed, that she was determined to continue her nocturnal missions of mercy.

Just a few days ago, she had donned her Night Watchman disguise and raided an incoming shipment of berries. It was, naturally, a small amount, but giving the delicious fruit to the children of Clun had been an especially rewarding experience. The children had been so thankful, so excited. 

She later heard from Sir Guy that the sheriff was livid over the loss of his favorite dessert; he had substantially raised the bounty on the Night Watchman as a result. Marian smiled, quite pleased to have angered the loathsome sheriff.

Tomorrow, a delivery of salted venison was expected. The people of Knighton would surely appreciate that! She had already made plans to raid the shipment. 

Sir Guy might be secretive when it came to the plan to capture Robin, but for anything else, she could get all the information she needed with a few innocent-sounding questions, a warm smile, and placing her hand on his arm as she spoke to him. 

Her thoughts turned to Sir Guy. He could do such terrible things for the sheriff, yet he looked at her with such intensity . . . Had Robin ever desired her so ardently? Or, did Robin just assume that she belonged to him? After he married that Saracen woman, did he even think about her? Or, think to send word that he had married, to free her from their betrothal?

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

“Lady Marian?”

Marian rolled her eyes. Sir Guy. What did he want now? Opening her door, she allowed him to enter her room. 

Hesitantly, he began to speak. “Lady Marian, the sheriff has announced that he will be holding a faire and archery competition in four days. I was hoping that you . . . would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Nottingham Faire as my special guest . . . If you decide to return to Knighton before then, I can send my carriage for you.”

“Sir Guy, it is kind of you to ask, but what of Lady Isabella? Who will escort her, if I am with you?”

Marian did not miss the hardening of his expression. 

“Lady Isabella will be accompanying the sheriff.”

“Oh. I see. I am not sure if I will attend.”

“Not attend? I believe attendance is _expected_ by the sheriff.”

Marian looked away. So, it was one of _those_ events, where she had no choice but to make an appearance. Gazing out a nearby window, she answered him, “I would be pleased to accompany you. However, I will still be at the castle, so your carriage will not be required.”

“Very well.”

She turned back to him, expecting him to leave. However, he made no move to go.

“Sir Guy?”

“I . . . well . . . I have a gift for you.” He then brought forth a small wooden box. Inside, Marian found a beautiful dress. She gasped in surprise. 

He continued, “I would be honored if you would consider wearing this token of my esteem to the Faire.”

She looked at him again and forced a smile. “Thank you, Sir Guy. I will gladly wear it to the Faire.”

With a nod, he bowed and finally left.

Running her finger over the soft fabric, she sighed. Sir Guy seemed to really care about her. She hadn’t heard from Robin since his spectacular rescue of the condemned prisoners. She wondered if Sir Guy would behave differently if he no longer served Vaisey. Was there good in him? She suspected that there was more to the tall knight than what she had seen of him in his role as the sheriff’s enforcer.  
________________________________________

Guy leaned against the door to Marian’s room. Perhaps his efforts to woo her were bearing fruit. He carefully reviewed every word and movement from their brief encounter. Was her reluctance to attend the Faire due to a dislike of him or the sheriff? Why had she not returned to Knighton? At Knighton, she could possibly arrange clandestine meetings with Locksley, but she had stayed in the castle and seemed more interested in spending time with him. She had even sought him out on a few occasions. He wanted to feel hopeful, but he refused to allow himself to feel such a dangerous emotion.  
________________________________________

_May 11, 1192 (continued)_

Djaq listened quietly while Isabella chatted about the weather as they sat together working on embroidery. Nearly every day for the past month, Sir Guy’s sister had visited her, and they spent their time together doing needlework and talking. Djaq was very cautious in her conversations with Lady Isabella. She had seen behind Isabella’s polite mask when she had eavesdropped on Sir Guy and Isabella at Locksley Manor.

However, as a prisoner in Nottingham Castle, Djaq was exceedingly bored. She decided that spending time with a person whose questionable motives put her on guard was more interesting than staring out the window and less tiresome than keeping an active child out of trouble. Even needlework, an activity that she usually enjoyed, was becoming tedious.

Djaq was especially uneasy when Isabella asked questions about Robin. Isabella often steered the conversation to discussions about Robin, asking about his likes and dislikes, his opinions, his relationship with the king, and so forth. Djaq tried to say as little as possible, but sometimes there was no way to politely avoid answering.

She had also seen Sir Guy nearly every day since being brought to Nottingham Castle. Djaq found his presence both perplexing and unsettling. He said very little to her, but whenever she looked at him, he was staring at her intently. He would enter their rooms, speak briefly with Ellie, and then stare at her. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-07-03_web-650.jpg.html)

The first day, she looked at the floor while he talked to Ellie, inquiring about Ellie’s comfort and satisfaction with the food. Ellie had been quite enthusiastic about the food at the castle, and she had asked the knight several questions about his horse.

Later, while Djaq was pondering her sudden imprisonment, she thought about Robin’s explanations of the differences between the behavior expected of an English noblewoman and the strict rules that had governed her life at home.

Robin had urged her to adopt English ways and practices, from teaching her to ride, encouraging her to share her thoughts and ideas with him, and reminding her to meet the eyes of people to whom she spoke. Djaq had been eager and excited to embrace this new way of life, but that was before arriving here and discovering that it is easy to _talk_ about altering one’s behavior, while _making_ such changes is entirely another matter. 

She realized that being separated from Robin was actually helpful in her quest to adapt to her new way of life. He was not here for her to hide behind – therefore, she had to stand on her own. He was not here to watch her fail, so failure became less of a concern. 

On the second day of her imprisonment, Djaq boldly returned Sir Guy’s stare.

She would show him that she was not afraid! Well, even though she was. The rapid beating of her heart, the fluttering in her stomach, and the warmth that seemed to blanket her whenever he stared at her – it was like being afraid, but somehow it was different.

And so it continued for the first few days. A polite conversation with Ellie, followed by a staring tournament between Djaq and Sir Guy. At first, his eyes seemed to speak of disgust and distaste, but then something changed, and she was not sure how to interpret the intense stares emanating from his beautiful eyes of lapis lazuli.

On the fourth day, he brought Agnes, a young servant who worked in the castle. Sir Guy informed Djaq that Lord Vaisey had decided to give Ellie a certain number of hours each day to leave the room for exercise in a nearby enclosed courtyard. No sooner had Djaq’s demeanor brightened with the thought of escaping this prison of a room, then Sir Guy had made sure that she understood the outings were only for Ellie.

Although Djaq was disappointed that she could not leave the room, Ellie had benefitted greatly from her time with Agnes. She typically came back happy and tired. Djaq was very glad that the child had some distractions.

“Did you ever meet King Richard?” Isabella’s question startled Djaq out of her daydreams. 

Refocusing on her guest, Djaq carefully considered her answer. “Yes, I have met the English king. He performed the wedding ceremony for Robin and my sister.”

“Really? Tell me everything! Is he as handsome as I have heard? I heard he was tall. It is so difficult for me to find tall men. I hate towering over everyone.”

“My lady, I fear that everyone towers over me, so I am not a good judge of height.”

Isabella’s artificial laugh grated on Djaq’s nerves. “Lady Djaq! You are so amusing! Tell me, what did you talk about with the king?”

Djaq was even more wary now that she could see the intense gleam in Isabella’s eyes. “Lady Isabella, what would a great man like your king say to me?” _Besides pressing me for information about my grandfather’s fortress at al-Kahf?_ Djaq smiled. “I believe we discussed the weather.”

Isabella’s face fell.

A knock at the door brought a welcome interruption, as Agnes returned Ellie after her time playing in the courtyard. Isabella, never much interested in spending time around children, rose and bid Djaq good day.  
________________________________________

_May 11, 1192 (continued)_

It was quite late and very dark when two hooded figures met in a shadowy alleyway behind the local tavern. They had been meeting like this almost nightly for the past sennight.

“What news?”

“All is well. The two guests are kept in the East Wing. Although, I have not seen them myself.”

“I thought you were goin’ to go _look_ at the guests. My master asked that you find a way to actually _see_ the guests. How can you tell me ‘all is well’ when you have not _seen_ the guests?”

“Al–”

“No names! You’ll get me hanged!”

“Sorry . . . The Norman has many soldiers watchin’ the guests. Tell your master that I heard that the smaller guest goes to the courtyard each day, but that the time of these visits is not fixed.”

“Is there _any_ news for my master?”

“I did discover that the guests are kept in rooms on the third level at the far end of the corridor. That news should please him.”

“Yes, I believe that is possibly the most helpful bit of news you have provided so far. Continue to keep yer eyes and ears open. I will be back in another two days. You must try to find a way for my master to get word to the guests. I believe he hopes to see them at the Faire, if you know what I mean.”

“I understand. I will try. Bless your master! My wife sent word about the food he delivered to her.”

“Be strong, my friend. Know that Robin Hood will remember those who help him in his noble cause!”

The men clasped hands briefly and then turned to leave in opposite directions. 

Neither saw the person hidden in the shadows of a nearby doorway. Several minutes later, the mysterious figure, shrouded in a long, hooded cape, emerged and walked back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Something of a transitional chapter as we prepare for several action-packed upcoming events, including Robin and Marian’s attempted raid on the same shipment of food and the subsequent build-up to the pivotal events of the Nottingham Faire and Archery contest!
> 
> Why doesn’t Marian try to find Robin in the forest? 
> 
> Marian is actually quite distraught, and she is struggling emotionally. It might not be apparent in her thoughts and reflections because she has not really come to terms with her emotional state, so she is rationalizing and deflecting.
> 
> Consider: on the morning of April 9th, she is preparing to marry Guy because she has been told that Robin is dead. She has come to terms with Robin’s death and is preparing to move on. Then, he miraculously appears. Three days later, while she is watching, he risks his life in a courtyard filled with guards and soldiers to free the prisoners and escape to the forest. 
> 
> This was _very_ traumatic for her – almost like watching him die after finding out that he is alive. Even though he does safely escape, I’m sure her mind saw every narrow miss during his spectacular escape and easily imagined how he could have been killed. Now she can conjure images of him dying in her mind just by remembering what happened in the courtyard. 
> 
> This would result in conflicting emotions: she wants to go see him, but she is really furious at him for risking his life. Yet, she is proud that he did the right thing. She is staying in the castle because she is not ready to face Robin. She uses the excuse of trying to find information about the sheriff’s plans, but that is not the real reason why she is there.
> 
> While Marian is at the castle, she finds these opportunities to steal food. As I mentioned in the chapter, being the Night Watchman gives meaning to her life. She grabs onto these opportunities to be the Night Watchman during these weeks of separation from Robin, because it is something she needs to do; it is uplifting, positive, and makes her feel happy. Therefore, being the Night Watchman during these weeks of separation from Robin helps her to deal with all the emotions she is experiencing.
> 
> Next:  
> Chapter 8: The Bold, Fearless Girl He Had Left Behind
> 
> The chapter begins in Guy’s POV, but is primarily in Robin and Marian’s POV. Also, we will have the first appearance of a favorite character who arrives in Sherwood Forest and joins Robin’s band of outlaws.


	8. The Bold, Fearless Girl He Had Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I recently added a note to the end of Chapter 7 about Marian's emotional state. Depending on when you read Chapter 7, you might not have seen it. The note answers the question: Why doesn't Marian try to find Robin in the forest?

_May 12, 1192_

Guy tried to make himself look smaller as he hunched his shoulders under the plain brown hooded cape. He and his men had disguised themselves as merchants delivering a load of salted venison to the castle. Except the old cart was filled with rocks, not meat. He was quite pleased with his plan to capture the outlaws.

Rounding a bend in the road, they suddenly came upon a large tree limb across the path. Guy smiled in anticipation. Just as he expected, they were quickly surrounded by outlaws. Locksley himself stepped up to the cart and demanded that the food be given to him.

“In the name of good King Richard, and to supply needed food to the poor, I demand that you surrender your goods," proclaimed Robin.

As planned, the driver of the cart feigned deafness and begged Robin to come closer to repeat his words. Hesitantly, Locksley stepped towards the man. In that moment, Guy and his soldiers threw off their plain hooded capes and charged at the outlaws.

“A TRAP! Run!” Robin shouted.

The outlaws scattered like rabbits facing wolves, while the soldiers, mounted on their horses, gave chase. Guy himself charged after Robin’s retreating form. All he could think about was finally triumphing over his enemy. He would show Vaisey! Finally, the sheriff would recognize that Guy was capable and clever. 

Only, suddenly, Locksley was gone.

Turning his horse in a full circle, Guy could not understand how he had lost him, but the thickness of the surrounding brush made pursuing him on horseback impossible. In frustration, Guy turned and spurred his horse back to the cart loaded with rocks. He dismounted, only to see the Night Watchman reaching into the cart.

“HALT!” he roared.

The Night Watchman jumped away from the cart and turned to face Guy.

Guy smoothly unsheathed his sword and began to stalk towards the man. Only, he was small for a man. Guy realized that the Night Watchman was not a grown man; perhaps he was an older boy from one of the villages. If he couldn’t capture Robin Hood, then at least he could arrest the Night Watchman.

The Night Watchman slowly backed away. Guy could see a horse nearby.

“No, you will not make it to that horse alive. You are under arrest and will be coming with me to the castle. Awake or unconscious, alive or dead, it is all the same to me.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-08-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy lunged towards the boy, who deftly stepped away. The Night Watchman began to turn, but instead of running towards the horse, he spun completely around, and his leg shot out, making sharp contact with Guy’s right wrist. The sword flew out of his hand and landed several feet away. This infuriated the tall knight, who quickly reached for the dagger he kept on his belt and lunged again towards the small man. In a slashing movement, Guy made contact with the man’s left arm. As Guy moved forward again, the Night Watchman raised his arms in surrender. Just as Guy lowered his dagger, the boy stepped closer and kicked him, hard, in the groin. Guy yelped in pain and fell to the forest floor.

The Night Watchman ran to his horse, but his arm was bleeding badly. Just a few feet from the horse, he fainted. 

Watching from behind a nearby tree, the friar took action. Grabbing the Night Watchman, he lifted him easily. Carrying the bleeding boy while leading the boy’s horse, he ran towards the safety of the trees.  
________________________________________

_May 12, 1192 (continued)_

Robin was so angry that he could hardly see straight. He realized his hubris had nearly gotten them all captured, or even killed. He should have known something like this was coming. Vaisey and Gisborne were not just going to sit back and allow the outlaws to rob at will. 

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

It would not happen again. He must be cautious. There could be no mistakes in his next planned raid. 

“Master Robin!”

Robin closed his eyes and exhaled. _Not now, Much! Leave me alone!_

“Master Robin, a friar has entered the camp with a wounded man!”

“What?” Robin spun around and ran in the direction of Much. Sure enough, a middle-aged, dark-skinned man in the garb of a friar was coming into the camp carrying someone who appeared to be bleeding.

“Quickly, put a blanket down so that we can see to the injured man.” Robin looked curiously at the friar, and continued, “What happened? How was this man injured? Who are you? How did you find this camp?”

“Sir Robin, I am Friar Tuck, a man of God and trained in the healing arts. I have been searching for you and found this boy in deadly combat with a knight of great height.” The friar quickly laid the boy down and began attending to his wound.

“Gisborne.” Robin sighed. At least the cut did not look too serious. The friar was wrapping it to stop the bleeding. Robin looked at the boy, for surely this was not a grown man. His face was concealed by a mask over his eyes and a cloth loosely covering his nose and mouth. 

Tentatively, Robin began to reach for the boy’s mask. All the other outlaws had crowded around, anxious to see what was happening.

Allan moved closer. “It’s him! That’s the Night Watchman! I saw him myself one time.”

Robin looked up. “Are you sure, Allan?”

At Allan’s vigorous nod, Robin turned back to the boy. “He appears to be a boy. Let us get a better look.” Pulling the mask away from his face, the outlaws breathed a collective gasp. Robin, not believing his eyes, quickly lowered the cloth covering the Night Watchman’s nose and mouth, only to reveal the beautiful face of his beloved Marian.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-08-02_web-650.jpg.html)

________________________________________  
_May 12, 1192 (continued)_

Marian was slowly waking, and she realized that someone was holding her head and pressing a cup to her lips. The cool water was such a welcome relief from her intense thirst. Her mind began to clear, and she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a bright fire. It was night. She turned to see who was holding her and gasped as she recognized Robin. Only this was not smiling Robin, or teasing Robin, or even tender Robin. She had never seen him so angry.

“Robin?”

“God’s blood, woman! What in the blazes of hell were you doing! You could have gotten killed! Have you NO sense at all? Do you think that you can fight a man like Gisborne, a seasoned knight, who is nearly twice your size, and walk away? Does your father know about this?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-08-03_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian was now wide awake. Her feelings of joy upon seeing Robin disappeared, replaced by her own outrage. Despite the burning pain in her arm, she pushed away from Robin until she was no longer in his embrace. She then let him know _exactly_ how she felt.

“You are not my husband! Or my father! You do not get to tell me what to do! While you were with your beloved _Saracen_ family, I was here, feeding starving people oppressed by the sheriff, including _your_ people at Locksley! And if I remember correctly, Sir Guy was rolling on the ground in pain when I _walked away from him!”_

“She is correct,” intoned the friar, “the knight was rolling on the ground in pain.”

“Stay out of this!” shouted Robin. Turning back to Marian, he continued, “That is not the point. If you got away from Gisborne, it was by luck.”

Clearing his throat, the friar braved another outburst, “The lady seemed to have some skills in defending herself.”

Marian looked at the friar gratefully. “Thank you!” She then turned back to Robin. “I can defend myself. Quite well. I am not helpless.”

Robin abruptly turned to the other outlaws. “All of you, the friar as well, leave us! I need to speak privately with Lady Marian.”

Amidst various grumblings and complaints, Much lit a torch and led the men, including Friar Tuck, away from the campsite.

Once more, Robin found himself looking into beautiful green eyes blazing with anger. Only this time, he felt confused. How could Marian be the Night Watchman? He tried to calm himself.

“Marian, I have heard many good things about the work of the Night Watchman. Have you done all this on your own?”

“Yes, my father does not even know. No one knows except for you and your band of outlaws.”

“Why . . . How?” Robin was not sure how to frame the many questions circling his mind. He rubbed his face in frustration and tried again. “Marian, why are you risking your life like this? What you are doing is incredibly dangerous and reckless.”

Marian frowned. “You are one to talk. You are _here,_ living with outlaws because in the middle of a crowded courtyard, surrounded by soldiers and guards, you grabbed a bow and arrows from a nearby archer and shot through the ropes of those prisoners hanging from the gallows.”

Robin shook his head. “That was different.”

“Really.”

“Yes, really. Those men were being executed unfairly. I was saving them from an unjust death.”

“The people of Nottinghamshire are being starved unfairly. I am saving them from an unjust death.”

“No! It is not the same! Marian, you are twisting my words.”

Marian’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, yes. I see. It _is_ different. After all, I am feeding people in the middle of the night, after the last watch has ended. I carefully conceal _my_ identity. But _you_ perform your heroics in front of as many people as possible, with armed soldiers surrounding you! And you dare accuse me of being reckless and taking risks!”

Robin nearly groaned in frustration. Maybe the Saracen practice of forbidding women to argue with men had some merit. He looked away from her and stared into the fire. No, the problem was not that she was arguing with him; the problem was she was right. 

He had a history of taking action without fully weighing the risks. On the battlefield, such boldness had often been rewarded with impressive victories. Here at home, he had still been victorious – the prisoners were saved – but the price had been very high. He was an outlaw. His daughter and sister were being held prisoner. He did not regret saving the lives of those men, but he did regret the consequences of his actions.

“Robin?” 

Marian’s tentative voice broke into his distracted thoughts. He turned and looked at her. He really looked at her for the first time in many years. Six years ago, she had been a pretty, slightly gangly, fourteen year old girl who loved to ride horses and practice archery with him. At the time, he had been amused by both her enthusiasm for such masculine activities, as well as her hatred of sewing and other feminine pursuits. He had teased her about it, asking if she wanted to be his betrothed or his brother. 

Now, years later, should he be surprised that Marian would pursue a wild scheme such as becoming the Night Watchman? 

Instead of remembering Marian as the bold, fearless girl he had left behind, he had expected her to become just like any other noblewoman with the passage of time. With a stab of guilt, he realized the truth: he had spent so much time with Djaq and Raffiya, two very genteel, very feminine women, that he had expected Marian to be an English version of them.

He reached out with both hands and gently took hold of Marian’s hands. Looking deeply into her eyes, he knew that he must push away his preconceived notions of Marian, thoughts and ideas that had formed in his mind while he was far away, leading a separate life. He had loved the girl; he had no doubt that he would love the woman, but he had to give her the opportunity to be _Marian,_ not an English Raffiya. He needed to understand her better. 

“Marian, I want you to tell me how you became the Night Watchman. Tell me why you are doing this, how you are doing this, and what you are hoping to do in the future.”

He watched as she hesitated.

“Do you really want to know? Are you truly interested?” she asked.

“Yes. I really, truly want to know everything about you and about the Night Watchman.”

The moon drifted across the sky as Robin sat and listened to Marian. She spoke passionately about her mission to feed the poor. About the joy she felt whenever she gave food to people. She also confessed to the thrill of accomplishing all this in secret – right under the noses of her father, Sheriff Vaisey, and Sir Guy. 

Robin not only sat and listened, but he also watched. The glow of the campfire was nothing compared to the way Marian’s face lit up as she talked about being the Night Watchman. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and delight. 

Robin had only recently begun his mission to help the poor and the hungry as the outlaw “Robin Hood,” but Marian had been the Night Watchman for nearly a year. Even though he had not spent as much time helping the poor as she had, he understood very well her passion for helping others, for seeking to find justice in a world governed by the unjust. 

Marian might not have a talent for embroidery, but she was, in every way that mattered, perfect for him. Robin fell in love with her all over again, but this time he fell in love with the woman and not the fantasy that had existed in his mind for so many years.

When she finished telling him all about her exploits as the Night Watchman, he found himself smiling at her and squeezing her hands.

“Marian, you are truly amazing, and I am proud of what you have accomplished,” he paused, “but I fear the situation is now very different. The fact that Gisborne saw us trying to raid the same cart means that he will assume that Robin Hood and the Night Watchman are working together. He will report it to the sheriff, who will be determined to capture and execute us.”

“Yes, I am sure that they will believe that, but I will not stop feeding hungry people and–”

“Marian, hear me out. We need to work together. Let me help you. You do not have to do this by yourself. My men and I can protect you. You can help us, too. You can provide us information on the sheriff’s plans. What do you say?”

“And who will be in charge? You?”

“Yes, Marian, I am in charge . . . but I promise to listen to your ideas. I will work with you, but I am responsible for the lives of these men. I will make the final decisions.”

Marian hesitated. She hated the idea of losing her independence and her freedom to devise and pursue her own plans. But she could also see the benefit of working with Robin. They could probably feed more people if they worked together. The thought of having his men nearby in case she got into a tight place, like today, did have some appeal. She cradled her bound arm. It was very sore.

“Very well. I will join with you. But you must keep your promise that you will consider my ideas!”

Robin’s face lit up with his characteristic grin. He quickly stood and whistled loudly to recall the others to the camp. At first, there was no response. Finally, the men began returning to the camp and crowding around the warm fire.

“Listen, everyone,” announced Robin. “The Night Watchman will be joining us! Lady Marian will be our eyes and ears in the castle, and we will help her distribute food to the poor.”

The men were actually too stunned to respond. Only Friar Tuck spoke up.

“My lady, it would be best if you slept here tonight. I can change your bandage as often as necessary during the night. Will you be missed at your home?”

Marian thought for a moment. “No, I can stay here. I have been staying at the castle since Robin became an outlaw. If I am missed at the castle, they will assume that I have gone to Knighton. At Knighton, they will believe I am at the castle.”

Robin leaned forward, suddenly very interested. “Have you seen Ellie? Djaq? Do you know where they are located in the castle? I have received several reports that they are in the east wing.”

Marian felt embarrassed that she had not visited Robin’s daughter or new sister. “I have not seen them, Robin, but I can find them and try to visit.”

Robin looked at her intently, as if he was searching for something in her words and her expression. He asked, “Are you willing to meet with Ellie and Djaq and provide me with information? Is there a reason why you have not visited them in the castle?”

Marian was surprised not only by his words, but also the intensity with which they had been delivered. She was ashamed to admit that she was so uncomfortable with the idea of meeting them that she had avoided even going into the east wing, where Guy had told her that they were being kept under guard. 

She silently castigated herself for being such a coward, but she did not admit this to Robin. Instead, she replied to him with an answer that was at least partly true. “I am sorry that I did not think to visit them. I have been worried about _you._ I was hoping to discover the sheriff’s plan for capturing you, but instead I have been busy stealing and delivering food as the Night Watchman. I promise to visit Ellie and Djaq. What do you need to know?”

“Everything. We will be rescuing them the day of the Nottingham Faire. I am going to bring them to the forest. I must save them from Vaisey and Gisborne.”  
________________________________________

That night, as Marian drifted off to sleep near the warmth of the campfire, she thought about her long conversation with Robin and how gratifying it was to have his support and understanding. It was wonderful to finally have someone to talk to, someone who _understood_ how she felt, who shared her passion for helping others.

For so many years, she had been living with increasingly distant memories of Robin. In truth, he had been gone so long that her recollections of him had begun to recede and distort. 

Certain events were more clearly etched in her mind than others: the grand feast where her father announced their betrothal, gentle kisses given in secret behind Knighton Hall while her father was away at the castle, and finally, the crushing heartbreak she felt when he left to join King Richard’s crusade. But many memories had faded – drained of color and stripped of meaning, they had become a hint of a memory instead of an actual recollection.

Tonight, he had given her a new memory to cherish. A memory that would always hold great meaning and significance in her heart: he had listened to her with respect and admiration. 

It suddenly occurred to her that the Robin of six years ago had also been attentive and supportive – he might have teased her about her interest in archery, but he never tried to prevent her from practicing. Not like her father, who had forbade her from pursuing such interests. Of course, that had never stopped her – she just became more cautious and secretive. 

She sighed in contentment. Her memories might have started to fade, but her love for Robin was as strong as ever. Abruptly, thoughts about his marriage to another woman intruded on her happiness. She knew that she loved Robin, but what did he feel for her? He was willing to join forces with the Night Watchman. He seemed to admire her for what she had accomplished, but was that the same as him loving her? Was his admiration and support based on their mutual interest in helping the poor, or was it because he loved her? 

She shifted slightly as the ache in her arm brought to mind another set of blue eyes that gazed at her with admiration. Marian thought about Sir Guy and his earlier attack. Many times she had seen desire in his eyes, but today, she had seen something completely different. She shivered. The flat, emotionless look in his eyes as Guy approached, perfectly able and willing to kill the Night Watchman without hesitation, without mercy – well, it was something she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the first of several chapters that are more focused on Guy. 
> 
> Chapter 9: Sir Guy Captures the Night Watchman
> 
> This chapter features Guy and Djaq and is told completely from Marian’s POV. It will mark an important turning point in the relationship between Marian and Guy.  


	9. Sir Guy Captures the Night Watchman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Glossary:**_ In this story, I will use _braies_ as meaning men’s leg coverings – trousers, pants, chausses, hose, etc. I will let you, the reader, picture them according to your preference and how historically accurate you want to be. Personally, I will be thinking of the trousers/pants worn by the actors in the show, even though they weren’t historically accurate!

_May 14, 1192_

Marian was silently moving along one of the corridors in the old north wing of the castle. This wing was the original Nottingham castle, but once the other wings had been constructed, its small, drafty rooms fell out of favor, and over time, it was abandoned. She had played here as a child until her father found out and forbade her from spending time in the crumbling building. 

Now, years later, she was grateful to have such a convenient place to hide her Night Watchman disguise while she was staying at the castle. The empty rooms were also useful for changing clothes in privacy and storing some of the food that she planned to distribute.

Tonight, Robin and Much would accompany her as she made a delivery to Locksley, and she realized that the left sleeve of her disguise still needed to be repaired where Sir Guy had cut her arm. Since sewing was her least favorite chore, she had put it off as long as possible. She lightly rubbed her arm. The cut from Sir Guy’s dagger was still very sore. 

She planned to quickly sew the sleeve, and then she would finally meet with Djaq to explain Robin’s rescue plan. The Nottingham Faire and Archery contest would be held tomorrow. 

Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to pause and listen. A shadow moved down a corridor, and with a gasp, she realized it was Sir Guy. What was he doing here? Unfortunately, Sir Guy had heard her.

He quickly walked back to her and, taking her by the arm, pulled her down the corridor. He motioned with his hand for her to remain silent, and she obeyed. Marian’s mind was racing with thoughts and questions.

Finally, she grew impatient. “Sir Guy, what are you . . .?”

“Shhh!” He urgently shushed her and then whispered, “I am about to capture the Night Watchman. He will be here any moment.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-09-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian’s heart thundered in her chest. Did she hear him correctly? What did he know? 

Guy looked down at her and smirked. “Fear not, my lady. I will protect you from this dastardly outlaw.”

_What?!_

Guy then pulled her further into the shadows, and brought his finger up to his lips to remind her to stay quiet. He cautiously peered around the corner. 

Then she heard it. Soft steps nearby. Guy tensed and let go of her. He slowly moved towards the sound.

Suddenly, he leapt away from their hiding place, and a shrill scream shattered the stillness.

“I have you!” shouted Guy. “My lady, come quick and see, I have captured the Night Watchman!”

Unsteadily, Marian emerged from the shadows, holding onto the wall for support. What was happening? She froze in place at the sight before her.

Guy was holding a small child up off the floor. He was laughing. The child was laughing. Marian could not understand. She had never seen Guy laugh before! And who was this child? As soon as the child, a girl, looked at her, Marian knew who it was. Robin’s Saracen daughter. 

Guy set the girl down and turned to Marian. “My lady?” he paused, “Do you remember the Lady Eleanor?”

“Y-yes,” Marian answered nervously. She was still battling the winged creatures attacking her stomach.

“Sir Guy, is the lady goin’ to play games wit’ us?”

Sir Guy was studying her intently, and Marian fought to school her features into a calm that she did not feel.

“Perhaps next time, Lady Eleanor. Lady Marian is still trying to recover from her fear that the Night Watchman was about to attack. But we would have protected her, agreed?” Guy’s eyes were again alight with mischief and good humor.

The girl solemnly nodded. “Nex’ time, let’s play a game where I’m an outlaw, an’ I steal Lady Marian, an’ yer the Black Knight, an’ you can save her.”

Guy’s heated gaze made Marian blush.

“Lady Eleanor, that sounds like an excellent game, but now it is time to summon Agnes, and she will return you to your aunt.” Guy leaned down and whispered loudly, “Remember, our games are a secret. Do not let the dragon know.”

Ellie giggled.

Guy walked to the end of the hall and motioned to someone Marian could not see. A young servant girl appeared, and she nervously avoided looking at Guy.

“Return Lady Eleanor to her aunt. If you are asked, remember, the two of you were walking _alone_ in the courtyard.” His face hardened and the girl, even though she was not looking at him, shrank in fear. “Do _not_ disappoint me.”

Lady Eleanor smiled and waved good-bye to Marian. 

Running up to Guy, she excitedly said, “When you give _Tonnerre_ a carrot, tell him it’s from me.”

“As you wish,” replied Guy.

Ellie then curtsied and said, “Bye-bye, Black Knight!”

Guy bowed gallantly. _“Au revoir,_ my lady.”

The little girl took the hand of the servant and walked away.

Marian was still struggling to calm herself and to comprehend what was going on.

Guy approached her. “My lady? You look unwell. Did you really think I would endanger you by engaging the Night Watchman in combat with you at my side?” He seemed surprised at Marian’s panicky reaction and a bit insulted.

“No, no, Sir Guy. It is not that. I am just confused. I do not understand . . . why are you here in this part of the castle . . . with Robin’s daughter?”

Despite the dim light of the corridor, Marian could see color rise in his face. She was astounded.

He cleared his throat. “I am responsible for Lady Eleanor and her aunt. And . . . well . . . Vaisey has severely limited their movements. Originally, he had refused to allow them to leave their rooms. I was able to negotiate time in the courtyard for the child. You cannot keep a child in a room all the time! Do you agree?”

Marian nodded, amazed at what she was hearing.

Guy again cleared his throat. “Well, she is an energetic child. Time in the courtyard did little to alleviate her boredom. I bring her to this part of the castle to allow her more freedom. As long as Vaisey keeps her at the castle, she is my responsibility, and I must see to her well-being.”

Marian wondered if there was more to it than a sense of responsibility. It had appeared as though Guy was _enjoying_ himself. That was something she had never seen before. She hesitantly asked, “So you play games . . . with Robin’s daughter?”

His expression hardened. “He caused this situation. He is to blame for his daughter’s imprisonment.”

Marian agreed. “Yes, I know, but you must take care. She might get hurt. This part of the castle has not been used, or repaired, in a very long time.”

“I am aware of that. I examined this area and arranged for some minor repairs to be done before I brought Lady Eleanor here.” Guy looked at Marian sharply. “But what are _you_ doing here, in this part of the castle?”

Marian stilled. Thinking quickly, she responded, “I often walk here to spend time alone and to think.”

“You must also take care in this part of the castle. You are welcome to join us in our games, but we will not go easy on you just because you are a girl.” With that outrageous comment and a playful smirk, Guy offered her his arm. “Shall we return to the main castle?”

Speechless, Marian realized that her mouth was hanging open. Pressing her lips firmly back together, she nodded and took his arm.

After a few steps, she stopped. “Wait, who is the dragon?”

Guy laughed again. “Vaisey, of course.”  
________________________________________

Marian sat and nervously looked into the dark eyes of the Saracen woman. Had Robin’s wife looked like her? The woman was probably her age, but she looked so different from anyone Marian had ever met. Her hair was thick and black, her skin golden-brown, and her eyes were an exotic shape.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-09-02_web-650.jpg.html)

And now those dark eyes were looking steadily at her, waiting for Marian to speak. Just as she opened her mouth to comment on the weather, Robin’s daughter burst into the room from the adjacent bed chamber.

“I don’t want to sleep any more, Aunt Djaq. Please let me come out!” At that moment she must have seen Marian. “Lady Marian! Have you come to play games wit’ me?”

The woman laughed softly, and spoke to the child in an accent that made her words sound musical. “Ellie, perhaps if you allow Lady Marian to visit with me for a while, then later we can devise a game to play. I put your doll by the hearth. Please, go there, and play quietly.”

Marian watched as Ellie walked away. Although she had always planned to marry Robin and have a family, Marian realized that she knew very little about children. With Ellie, Marian’s discomfort was multiplied because every time she looked into the child’s face, all she could think about was Robin’s betrayal. 

She turned back to the woman. “Lady Djaq,” she hesitated. “I am glad to finally be able to come and speak with you. Are you well?”

“Lady Marian, Robin told me that you are betrothed to him. When you marry, we will be sisters. Perhaps you could just call me ‘Djaq’?”

Marian was not quite certain about the state of her betrothal to Robin, but she did not want to discuss that with the sister of his late wife. Regardless, she had no problems dispensing with such formalities. “Very well. I would be pleased if you called me ‘Marian’.” 

Marian looked anxiously around the room. It seemed secure, and it was at the end of the hall. She lowered her voice. “Djaq, I have a message from Robin, but I am not sure if it is safe to speak here.”

Djaq also lowered her voice. “I am not allowed to leave the room. I have examined the walls, and they seem quite thick. As long as we are not near the door, or the window, I believe we may speak freely if we whisper.”

Marian nodded. “Robin is planning to rescue you tomorrow during the Nottingham Faire.”

“What is a _Faire?”_

“It is a time when many merchants and entertainers gather in one place. They sell their wares, and the entertainers perform for coins. Often there are competitions for the men. Tomorrow, there is an archery contest.”

“Ah, I see. It sounds like a _bazaar._ Will Robin compete in the archery contest?”

Marian laughed. “I am sure he would like to, but since he would be arrested on sight, no, he will not compete. I believe he is hoping that the sheriff and Sir Guy will be so busy expecting him to enter the archery contest that he will be able to sneak you out of the castle.”

“Very clever. What is Robin’s plan?”

Marian picked up a small bag that she had brought with her. “In this bag are clothes. He wants you and Ellie to dress like boys and pin your hair up under your hats. He said you would know what to do.”

Djaq smiled. “Oh, yes, we are well practiced at dressing like boys. During the long journey to England, we always dressed as boys for our own protection against . . . bad men.”

Marian nodded in understanding. “I have never traveled beyond Nottinghamshire, but I have heard that there are many dangers during a long journey, especially for women.”

Djaq opened the bag and pulled out the clothes. “Marian, what is this?”

“Those are braies. Have you not worn them before? You said you had dressed as a boy during the voyage,” replied Marian.

“But,” Djaq hesitated as she searched for words. “We dressed as _Saracen_ boys, with loosely fitted leg coverings. I cannot wear this! It would be improper and too revealing.”

Marian looked at the braies and felt somewhat confused. She wore braies as part of her Night Watchman disguise, and she loved the freedom of movement that they provided. 

She tried to reassure Djaq. “Well, I think it will be proper because you are disguised as a _boy,_ and this is what a boy, or a man, would wear. Since no one will know that you are a girl, it will not be too revealing. Besides, if you wore _Saracen-style_ leg coverings, you would attract attention – people would notice you. With this clothing, you will blend into the crowd.”

Djaq sat quietly for a few minutes, contemplating the braies. Just as Marian was about to speak again, Djaq released a sigh of resignation.

“Of course, you are correct, Marian. I must be brave; I do not want to disappoint Robin.” She hesitated again. “Marian, what about our belongings? I have my box of medical supplies here. It is very precious to me.”

Marian nodded, relieved that Djaq had agreed to wear the braies. “Give it to me now, and I will see that Robin receives it tonight when I meet with him. If you pack the rest of your possessions and leave them in the bed chamber, I will arrange to pick them up later. After you escape, Vaisey will not be worrying about what happened to your clothes!” Marian smiled just thinking about Vaisey’s reaction to tomorrow’s rescue.

“Maybe the black knight will help us.” Ellie’s interruption startled both women.

“Shh, not so loud,” cautioned Djaq. “Your imaginary friend will have to stay here at the castle. Please, go back over there, and allow me to speak privately with Lady Marian.” Ellie obediently went back to play next to the hearth.

Marian looked sharply between Ellie and Djaq. Did Djaq not know about Sir Guy’s games with Ellie? 

“Djaq, who is she talking about?”

“Do not worry, Marian. Ellie goes and plays in the courtyard each day. She tells me about her friend, ‘the black knight’ she calls him, who plays games with her. When I ask the servant, Agnes, she always swears that they are alone in the courtyard. Poor Ellie is accustomed to having her father and Much to play with all the time. She is so lonely that she has invented a new friend.”

Marian sat in silence for a few moments debating whether to tell Djaq the truth. In the end, she decided to let it go. She was not sure whether it was because they would escape from the castle tomorrow or because she did not want to betray Guy’s secret.

“We do not have much time, let me tell you more about Robin’s plan so that you can be prepared, and do not forget to give me your box of medicines.”

Djaq then asked a difficult question. “Tell me, when we leave the castle, where will Robin take us? I was told that he cannot return to Locksley Manor.”

Clearing her throat, Marian was uncertain what to say. “Robin has a . . . very nice . . . camp in Sherwood Forest. There are several other . . . friends who are with Robin. They seem very . . . nice. It is hard to explain, and I am sure Robin would rather tell you about it himself.”

Djaq nodded, and Marian could not read her guarded expression. They spent the next hour quietly whispering the details of the rescue plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Guy’s youth was cut short by tragic events. With Ellie, he has found a way to revisit his youth and relive happier times.
> 
> This chapter marks the beginning of an important shift in the relationship between Guy and Marian. Their relationship will continue to evolve over time, and he will still pursue her for a few more chapters, but his heart is not really in it.
> 
> In reality, his heart has never been involved in his pursuit of Marian. The sheriff wants him to marry her in order to gain access to her wealth, and Guy’s interest in her was centered on his desire to exact revenge on Robin.
> 
> Next:
> 
> Chapter 10: The Dragon is Hungry  
> As we move towards the pivotal events of the Nottingham Faire, this chapter is told from Guy and Djaq’s POV. Just as Marian learned something new about Guy in chapter 9, Djaq will discover a new side to the tall knight in chapter 10.


	10. The Dragon is Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: There is no connection between the title of this chapter and Richard Armitage’s appearance on the show Hannibal as the Red Dragon. I wrote this chapter several months before that show aired on TV. 
> 
> However, there are four future chapter titles (24: The Battle of the Five Outlaws, 29: The Desolation of Guy, and 46: An Unexpected Journey) that pay homage to the Hobbit trilogy. The chapter titles are the only connection; there is no correlation in terms of the chapters’ content.

_May 14, 1192 (continued)_

It was becoming more and more difficult for Guy to tolerate the sheriff. Unfortunately, he had no choice. Even with Robin living as an outlaw, Guy had no claim to Locksley; Lady Eleanor was Robin’s legitimate heir. She could not inherit his title, but the lands would be hers. He also had real doubts about his ability to secure Marian’s hand. If he could not win her when Robin was thousands of miles away, how could he prevail when Robin was close by? 

Once again, Guy found himself distracted by thoughts of the Saracen woman. For some reason she kept appearing in his thoughts at inconvenient times. Like now. Whenever he checked on the Saracen, her dark eyes seemed to be challenging him. Why was she always staring at him? Perhaps he should not be checking on her every day. But then, she and the child were his responsibility. It was only prudent that he keep a close watch on them.

Presently, he was in the sheriff’s war room with Vaisey and Isabella. It was the night before the Faire, and they were finalizing the plan to capture Robin Hood and his band of outlaws. Isabella was fawning over Vaisey, and Guy was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Guy had several concerns about the plan, but he was hesitant to voice them.

“I have been trying to get information from the Saracen woman, but her English is poor, and I fear that she is not very bright.” Isabella purred with delight at being the center of attention during such an important strategy meeting.

At this, Guy actually did roll his eyes. He had no doubt that the Saracen woman was quite intelligent. She seemed to always be watching, listening, and assessing whatever was going on around her. She should not be underestimated. Again, images of her plagued his mind. He tried to think of a word that described the unusual shape of her dark, exotic eyes.

Shaking his head, he focused on what Isabella was saying.

Isabella continued, “As you know, I have been following the man who delivers ale to the castle. My maid heard him ask the cook about the Saracens. I followed him and discovered that he was meeting a man behind the tavern. The man is one of Robin’s outlaws.”

“What!” Guy interrupted, “Are you telling me that you have been sneaking around behind the tavern _at night!_ This is unacceptable!”

“Oh, grow up, Gisborne!” sneered the sheriff. “At least Isabella has the initiative and the intelligence to ferret out such information for me. That is more than I can say for you. Please continue, _ma chérie.”_

“Well, just a few nights ago, I heard the man tell the outlaw the location of the Saracens’ rooms. By now, Robin knows which rooms they are staying in. He will surely try to rescue them.”

“Excellent news, _ma chérie._ The Saracens will be the perfect bait to lure Robin Hood into the castle. I am sure he _thinks_ we are expecting him at the archery contest, but we will be waiting for him along the corridor in the east wing.”

He looked back at Guy. “Gisborne, I want my soldiers in each of the rooms along the corridor. Set up a signal that can be used to bring all the men out of the rooms at the same time. This way we can overwhelm the outlaws quickly. I want you and your men at the archery competition, just in case Locksley makes an appearance there.”

A thought occurred to Guy. “My lord, do you want the outlaws alive or dead? The soldiers will want to know whether the plan is to capture or kill them.” 

Vaisey pondered this, stroking his short beard. He replied, “I would truly enjoy seeing the look on the earl’s face as the executioner kicks away his stool.” 

Vaisey smiled as he contemplated Robin’s death on the gallows, but then he sobered. “However, the peasants are quite fond of him. I do not want to see the look on _their_ faces as Locksley swings. The last thing we need is a peasant revolt . . .” 

The sheriff paused before continuing. “Kill them. Give the soldiers the order to kill all the outlaws.”

Guy nodded. It was a sound plan, except for one detail. “My lord, where do you want me to put the Saracen woman and Lady Eleanor during the attack?”

This question was met by a blank stare.

Guy tried to rephrase his question. “My lord, this will be a dangerous confrontation, with soldiers and outlaws fighting to the death.”

“Well, I am counting on this being a fight to the death. What is your point?” the sheriff asked impatiently.

Frustrated by the sheriff’s purposeful obtuseness, Guy replied angrily, “All I am trying to say is that we need to secure the child in another location, in order to protect her. She is a very small child, only five summers old!”

The sheriff and Isabella looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Guy stared at them, completely confused.

The sheriff finally stopped laughing and began to shake his head. “Poor Gisborne. Worried about a little girl! The daughter of the man who took everything from you! I think your sister is right when she says that she is the brains in your family.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-10-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey sighed and then continued as if Guy was dim-witted. “A clue? No. This strategy is intentionally dangerous for little girls.”

“You cannot kill that child!” The words were out of his mouth before his brain could caution his tongue.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-10-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey’s eyes narrowed into dark slits. “I can do whatever is necessary to get what I want. Remember, no Robin, no heir, and Locksley is yours. You will then marry your little leper. I do not care if we have to tie her up and gag her – although that might be a useful idea for the wedding night as well.” 

Vaisey chuckled as he imagined Marian bound and humiliated. 

He continued, “Have you forgotten our plan? You get Locksley and Marian. I get control of Knighton. Sir Edward, one way or another, is not long for this world. I will sell the Saracen woman. She should bring a good price in either York or London.”

Guy stood there, speechless, as he realized the truth: Vaisey was planning to kill both Robin _and_ Lady Eleanor. Guy had no doubt that one of the sheriff’s personal guard had already been instructed to find the little girl and ensure that she did not survive the ambush. 

There was nothing he could say to dissuade Vaisey. Nothing he could do to stop him. Guy was also quite alarmed at the thought of selling the woman, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Gisborne, are we agreed on our plan?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Very well. Let us spend a few more minutes sorting out the remaining details. Lady Isabella, as the brains in your family, you are welcome to stay.”

Isabella laughed with a malicious smugness.  
________________________________________

_May 15, 1192, just before sunrise_

It had been difficult for Djaq to sleep. She was anxious and worried about the plan for their escape. It was a plan with no allowance for error and few options for contingencies. A frightening dream had startled her awake, and from the glow of the sky outside her window, Djaq knew that the sun would rise soon. 

She had finally calmed enough to drift into that hazy, strange land that exists between waking and sleeping, when a _click_ in the next room brought her to full alertness. In the dim light, she could see the movement of the door as it swung into the room.

She was about to scream for help, when a hand roughly covered her mouth.

“Quiet, Saracen!” came a deep, hushed voice.

She looked up and saw Sir Guy leaning over her. He was the last person she expected to see in the early hours before dawn, and her heart began to pound in fear.

He sat on the bed next to her, and spoke quietly, “If I take my hand away, will you be quiet? No one will come to help you anyway. The guards saw me enter. They will just assume that I am forcing myself on you, and they will not be eager to interfere.”

A new fear formed in the pit of her stomach, and she nodded in surrender.

“What are you going to do?” she whispered as soon as he removed his hand.

Guy rolled his eyes. “Be at ease. I am not interested in touching _you._ Unlike Locksley, I have standards.” 

Djaq watched as his eyes drifted down. He seemed to be staring at her lips. And suddenly, her lips felt very dry. She wet them with her tongue and was startled as he began leaning towards her, still staring at her lips.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-10-03_web-650.jpg.html)

She cleared her throat, and he stopped and lifted his gaze.

“Very well. What do you want, Sir Guy?”

“I know that Locksley is coming to rescue you during the Faire–”

Djaq gasped in surprise.

“God’s teeth, do not faint. I suspect you are made of sterner stuff . . . I have come to take Lady Eleanor to a safe place. There will be much fighting and bloodshed along the corridor as the sheriff’s soldiers defeat Locksley and his untrained peasants.”

Djaq stilled and tried to understand. “Are you saying that you are trying to protect Ellie? Why?”

“I am a knight. I may not have land, but I have my honor, regardless of _your_ opinion of me, which matters naught. I will not allow her to be killed. She is a child of the nobility under my protection!”

“Sir Guy, if you save Ellie’s life, then I will always be in your debt, and so will Robin.”

“Ha! You have nothing to offer me, and Locksley is a self-righteous idealist. There is nothing he can do for me either.”

“What is your plan?”

“I will take Lady Eleanor to another part of the castle. The servant, Agnes, will stay with her until it is safe to return her to these rooms. Lady Eleanor has already spent time with Agnes and should be at ease with her. Dress her warmly, as there will not be a fire in the room. A fire would only draw attention to her location.”

“And food?”

Guy barked out a short laugh. “Oh, yes, Agnes will bring plenty of food.”

Guy stood and stepped away from the bed. 

Distracted by her worry for Ellie and tired by her restless sleep, Djaq pushed off her blanket and got out of bed. At that moment, she realized that she was only wearing a thin shift, as the evening had been quite warm. She looked up to see Sir Guy openly admiring her form with his eyes fixed upon her chest. He made a strange noise, almost a moan. Before she could sort out whether he was saying something, she found herself enclosed in his embrace, with his lips forcefully pressed against hers.

She gasped, shocked at his unexpected assault on her lips. At that moment, his tongue invaded her mouth, and it was as if her whole body had come alive. She seemed to be feeling so much all at once. From the probing of his tongue, to the sharp clasps on the front of his jerkin pressing against her breasts, to his hands which were now sliding down her back and cupping her bottom. This unexpected touch caused her to cry out, although the sound was greatly muffled by his mouth covering hers.

Her noise seemed to break the spell. He roughly pushed her away, and once again, he looked angry. Djaq stumbled slightly as she stepped back, and she quickly covered her breasts with her hands, feeling quite exposed and embarrassed.

“Stop it!” He hissed.

Confused, she looked at him. “What? What is your meaning?”

His expression hardened. Keeping his voice low, he whispered gruffly, “You cannot entice me with your feminine charms. Whatever you are trying to do to me, it will not work. Now wake the girl and dress quickly. I will wait in the other room.” He turned and abruptly exited the small bedroom.

For a moment Djaq stood there motionless, looking at the door through which he had just left. She was blushing, and her whole body seemed overly warm. Shaking her head in confusion, she went to Ellie’s small cot and gently woke her.

A short time later, Djaq and Ellie emerged from their bed chamber. As soon as Ellie saw the tall knight, she ran to him, and Djaq marveled at her fearlessness.

“Sir Guy! Are we goin’ to play games now? I am hungry.”

He bowed. “Lady Eleanor, I cannot play games today. However, Agnes will take you to a special hiding place, and you must wait there with her. I will let you know when it is safe to come out of hiding. I fear the dragon is hungry and looking to eat little girls!”

Ellie’s eyes widened in fear. “Please, don’t let him eat me!”

Djaq watched as a wistful look passed over the tall knight’s face. 

“I will keep you safe, my lady,” he solemnly vowed.

She could no longer wait to ask her questions. “Sir Guy, what are you going to tell the sheriff about Ellie being away from this room? How will you know when it is safe for her to return? Why not help her escape to be with her father?”

“Enough! I do not have to answer to you!”

Djaq shrank under his harsh response, but her concern for Ellie emboldened her to continue. “Sir Guy, I am concerned about your plan . . . at least tell me how you will explain her absence from the room to the sheriff.”

“There is no time to devise a better plan. It will be daylight soon, the castle will awake, and I will not be able to get her to safety. Keeping her out of harm’s way is all that matters now. I will work out the rest later,” explained a clearly anxious Guy.

Djaq was sincerely concerned about the lack of a complete plan, but she understood his reasoning. Looking closely at him, she knew that this was not really a matter of honor for him. He truly cared about Ellie! It was surprising, but she did not doubt it. 

How perplexing this man was! Often angry, and at times, hateful, yet he wanted to protect Ellie. And what of the passionate embrace that they had shared? Why had he accused her of . . . well, his words did not really make sense to her. What did his confusing actions and words mean?

She could not dwell on that now. The important thing was his willingness to protect dear Ellie. She must try to let him know what it meant to her, that he cared about Ellie enough to place himself at risk of the sheriff’s wrath.

In an act of obeisance and gratitude, she bravely walked up to him, took one of his hands in hers, and kneeling on one knee, she touched her forehead to the back of his hand. “May God bless and protect you for this noble deed, Sir Guy.”

She released his hand, rose to her feet, and looked up at him. For a small moment, he seemed frozen in place, his eyes wide with shock. He then reached out and took one of her hands. Bowing over it, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and quickly relinquished it. 

Without meeting her eyes, he turned and picked up Ellie. “There is no time to waste. Lady Eleanor, we must leave while the dragon still sleeps.”  
________________________________________

As soon as the door closed behind Ellie and Sir Guy, Djaq knew that she must stop thinking about what had just occurred with the tall knight. Now that she was alone, she must act quickly.

She had formed several possible escape plans, but none of them would have been safe for Ellie. She looked out the window. She was on the third level. It was too far to get to the ground, however, there was another window directly beneath her window. She hoped that the room below was unoccupied. 

Her ability to watch and listen had come in very handy. From snippets of conversations held by soldiers and servants, she suspected that many were unsure of whether she spoke or understood English. In order to encourage such thinking, she had refrained from speaking to anyone except Isabella and the servant, Agnes.

It seemed that there were few other people in this wing. Djaq had heard grumblings about her being kept _all the way up on the third level_ and _all the way down the hall._ These complaints seemed to indicate that Djaq and Ellie could have been put in rooms that were more convenient for the servants. Djaq hoped it meant that many of the other rooms in the wing were not currently in use. 

Her plan was to dress in the boyish attire that Robin had sent, tie together strips of fabric to create a rope, anchor it to a leg of the heavy table, and lower herself to the room below. In this way, she would avoid the guards stationed in the corridor outside of her room. From the second level, she must try to determine how Robin might go up to the third level so that she can intercept him and keep him away from the sheriff’s trap.

Djaq knew that Robin would be worried about Ellie, but as soon as she explained why Sir Guy had moved her to another part of the castle, Robin would understand.

Djaq was amazed by the genuine concern and affection for Ellie that she had seen in the face of Sir Guy. Her initial impressions of the tall knight had been all wrong: he was not a hateful monster! He was bravely risking possible punishment from his master, the sheriff, to protect Ellie. 

Djaq still felt confused by his reaction to their kiss. Had she done something wrong? She had never kissed anyone before. What could she have possibly done to anger Sir Guy? It was bewildering.

Djaq shook her head and turned her attention back to her plan to help Robin find Ellie. When Robin arrived, Djaq would explain that they must find Sir Guy. As soon as they found Sir Guy, the tall knight would surely lead them to Ellie. Then Robin could take her and Ellie to his camp in the forest. Djaq wondered about the meaning of the word _camp._ She seemed to remember Robin using that word to describe the tents where the English king’s soldiers lived, but perhaps it was a word with several meanings.

She grabbed the bedding and began to tear it into strips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Robin is not the only one who knows how to devise “half-a-plan”! Guy’s strategy to protect Ellie definitely qualifies as half-a-plan.
> 
> However, it will be an effective plan: Guy has doomed Vaisey’s evil scheme. Unfortunately, he has ruined Robin’s plan as well. 
> 
> Guy has also made quite an impression on Djaq. She will never look at him the same again. Guy is now, in her eyes, a heroic figure who has saved the life of the child whom she loves like a daughter.
> 
> What will Robin think of Djaq’s idea to seek help from Gisborne?
> 
> Next: The Nottingham Faire!


	11. The Nottingham Faire

_May 15, 1192_

The main square in Nottingham was filled with throngs of people enjoying the festive atmosphere of the Faire. Robin and his men tried to blend into the crowds, but their need to wear hoods to hide their faces made them a bit conspicuous. They had divided into three smaller groups, and they steadily made their way towards the east side of the castle.

Passing the main dais, Robin looked up and was surprised to see Marian and Gisborne sitting together, their heads inclined towards one another as they seemed to be deep into a discussion. A flash of jealousy surged through Robin. Was Gisborne still trying to take Marian from him? 

He continued walking and tried to focus his mind on what was truly important: retrieving Ellie and Djaq from the castle. Robin knew that life in the forest would be an adjustment for Djaq. Ellie would probably love it. But it was the best way to keep them safe from Vaisey and Gisborne.

Soon, the entire group of outlaws were near a door that led into the ground level of the east wing.

Robin addressed his men with the authority of a seasoned commander. “Remember the plan: I will carry Ellie, and Much will stay with me. Little John and Roy, you are to stay with Djaq. Will and Allan, if we are spotted, the two of you will create a distraction and lure the soldiers away from the rest of us.” 

Tuck had remained on watch near the city gates.

Cautiously, they entered the east wing and moved towards the stairway that led to the upper levels. As they reached the second level, Djaq stepped out of the shadows and motioned for them to stay quiet. Motioning again, she pointed down the stairs.

“But, Ellie!” Robin whispered.

Djaq shook her head and again motioned down.

“No, where is Ellie!” Robin’s whisper was even more urgent.

Djaq shook her head. Now pointing up towards the third level, she mouthed the word, “TRAP.”

The outlaws slowly backed away and returned to the first level. Once outside, Robin pulled Djaq to the side.

“Where is Ellie? Why is she not with you?!”

“Robin, the sheriff knew you were coming. I do not know how, but he knew. Every room on the third level is filled with soldiers. As soon as you entered the corridor, they would have come out and attacked.”

“And Ellie?”

“It was too dangerous for her to be there for the ambush. She was taken to another part of the castle, but I do not know where. We must find Sir Guy. He knows where she is, and he can help us.”

_“What?_ Djaq, that is madness. Gisborne works for the sheriff; he is my enemy and will not help us!”

“Robin, it was Sir Guy who sent her to another part of the castle. He was protecting her.”

“Rubbish, Djaq. He was misleading you. I am sure the sheriff had him tell you that. It is part of the trap.”

“No, I do not think so . . .” Djaq took a step away from Robin and began to search the crowds, wondering if they would be able to find Sir Guy quickly.

“Djaq!” Robin grasped her upper arm and roughly pulled her back towards him. “You do not know what you are talking about! Now, listen to me carefully: Gisborne _cannot_ be trusted. How can you be so foolish as to believe someone like _him!”_

Djaq gasped, and tears filled her eyes. She had never seen Robin angry like this. 

As a child, her quick mind and tendency to speak her thoughts and argue her opinions had _not_ served her well in the land where she grew up. Women were not supposed to disagree with men, and Djaq had often faced punishment for her inquisitive and outspoken ways. 

After she went to live with Raffiya and Robin, she found herself occupying two very different worlds. In the streets and marketplaces of Acre, she was still expected to obey the rules and restrictions that governed the life of every Saracen woman. 

However, inside Robin’s home, he encouraged her to speak her mind, even allowing her to disagree with him. It had been exhilarating to experience such freedom and acceptance. Robin explained that he was trying to prepare Djaq and her sister for their future life in England. It is why he taught them to speak and read in English.

At last, she was here in this land where she had been told that she could speak her thoughts and argue her opinions – even with men – and the one man whom she trusted above all others was refusing to listen to her. He was angrily shaking her and calling her a fool. Knowing that she was alone in this strange place with only her brother, Robin, to take care of her, Djaq nodded in defeat.

Ignorant of the pain that his thoughtless words had caused his sister, Robin’s mind raced with possible solutions for finding Ellie. They would have to get Djaq out of Nottingham, and then immediately return to search the castle for Ellie.

“Everyone, listen!” Robin called all his men together. “We will take Djaq to Tuck. Much and I will escort her directly to the city gate. Roy and John, you will shadow us on the right. Will, Allan, walk parallel to us on the left. We will meet up at the gates. Once Djaq is safely away with Tuck, we will all return to the castle and begin to search for Ellie.”

Robin glanced up at the huge castle of Nottingham looming over him. Where would they even start to look? He continued, “I will try to get word to Marian to see if she can get away from Gisborne to help us. We can also ask some of the more trustworthy servants. Let us hurry, there is no time to waste, but I do not care how long it takes – I will find Ellie!”

Looking at Djaq in her boyish attire, Robin handed her a small hooded cape that Marian had given him. He wanted Djaq to be better concealed because her dark skin might attract notice. Wearing a cape and hood would be a better disguise than just the hat that hid her long black hair.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-11-01_web-650.jpg.html)

With Robin leading, Much in the rear, and Djaq safely between them, they began the task of pushing their way through the bustling crowds. As they passed the dais, Robin could not resist a brief look at Marian. She was still sitting in the same place, but now Isabella was with her, and Gisborne was standing at the edge of the raised platform scanning the crowd.

Quickly looking back towards their destination – the city gate – Robin called back to his companions, “We must hurry.”

At that same moment, a shout in a familiar, deep voice rang across the courtyard.  
________________________________________

Guy was so uneasy that he could not enjoy his time with Marian. They had spent a few minutes in idle talk, but his mind kept returning to the difficult position in which he had placed himself. How was he going to explain his actions to Vaisey? He had contradicted a direct order. What could he use as an excuse? When Isabella had joined them on the dais, he could not bear to sit and listen to her insincere compliments to Marian, and her verbal mocking of him.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-11-02_web-650.jpg.html)

He stood and walked to the edge of the dais and scanned the crowd. Somewhere out there, amongst all those people, were Locksley and his followers. Guy was sure of it.

Suddenly, he saw him. The Night Watchman, bold-as-brass and wearing the same hooded cape! This was his chance! Vaisey might be willing to overlook Guy’s disobedience concerning Lady Eleanor, if Guy captured the Night Watchman. 

Guy leapt down from the dais and ran towards the Night Watchman. His height allowed him to easily see his prey, and his prey was clearly headed to the city gate.

“OUT OF MY WAY” he shouted, and the crowd obediently parted. No one wanted to stand between Gisborne and his target.

Gaining quickly on the Night Watchman and two hooded men who were probably outlaws, Guy began to knock down anyone not fast enough to step aside. He was finally within reach of the boy in the hood. He grabbed a hooded man who was between him and his quarry, and threw him to the side.

The Night Watchman moved quickly, even in the dense crowd. Guy knew that the only way to catch him was to incapacitate him. Guy seized the boy by the back of his neck and shoved him, face down, onto the ground. When the boy moved and attempted to stand back up, Guy stomped on the side of the boy’s knee with all his considerable strength. He heard a ‘crack’ as his boot connected with the boy’s knee. The Night Watchman then screamed like a girl and went limp.

Just as Guy bent down and grabbed the boy’s arm, a man rammed his shoulder into Guy’s stomach. All the air left his lungs, and Guy was momentarily unable to breathe. He dropped the boy’s arm and fell to his knees. The last thing he remembered was seeing Locksley pick up the Night Watchman and run towards the gate. He was about to call for the guards when someone hit him in the head so hard that he fell, face first, into the dirt and darkness overcame him.  
________________________________________

Robin picked up Djaq and started to run towards the gate. He glanced back just in time to see Little John knock Gisborne unconscious with his staff. As they approached the gate, he slowed. He did not want to attract any more attention.

Allan hurried to him. “I saw what happened. Wait here a moment.” Allan then turned and ran to the guards at the gate and began shouting, “Robin Hood is in the courtyard, an’ he attacked Gisborne! You better get there fast to help!”

All but one guard took off. No one wanted to anger the sheriff’s volatile master-at-arms. The remaining guard had spotted Robin, who was still carrying an unconscious Djaq.

“Hey, there! You! What’s with the boy? You part of that trouble in the courtyard?”

Again, Allan came to the rescue. Chuckling as if it was all a joke, Allan winked at the guard. “You remember yer first tankard of full-strength ale, dontcha?”

The guard laughed.

Allan continued, “We best get him outside the gates before he wakes an’ starts emptying his gut all over!”

“Very well. Git him outta here!” the guard continued laughing.

Now moving at a more measured pace, Robin, Allan, and Much walked past the guard and outside of the city. As soon as they were away from the gates, they ran to the meeting place, which was just within the tree line of the forest. 

Little John, Will, and Roy soon joined them.

Tuck had seen Robin carrying Djaq away from the square and had hurried on ahead. He had a blanket laid out on a smooth, even patch of ground, and he had readied some of his medical tools.

“Quickly, put her here!” he cried.

Robin carefully lowered Djaq to the blanket. Her nose was bleeding and there was a scrape on her face where she had been pushed, face first, into the ground. 

Tuck carefully examined her head, arms, and ribs before moving to her leg. Turning to the others, he instructed them on how they could assist. “I need everyone to work together to hold her still. Her leg is broken, and it has been dislocated at the knee. I must try to shift it back into alignment.”

Little John held down her shoulders while Roy took hold of her other leg. Robin put his hands on the front of her hips and nodded to Tuck. Grabbing the lower part of her injured leg, Tuck pulled and twisted. The leg snapped back into place, and Djaq began screaming in pain. Before they could do anything to help her, she fainted.

Robin stood and looked back towards the city of Nottingham. The gates were now closed, and the guard had been doubled. It would be impossible for them to enter the city, sneak into the castle, and find Ellie. He would have to devise a new plan.

Much anxiously approached him. “Master Robin, what are we going to do? Ellie is still in the castle. Do you–”

Robin turned and glared at Much with such intensity that his loyal friend stopped mid-sentence with his mouth hanging open.

“Stop. Telling. Me. What. I. Already. Know.” Robin bit out each word between gritted teeth.

He then turned and walked a short distance away from his men, entering a thick copse of trees and brush. Once he was out of their sight, he dropped to his knees, clasped his hands together, and began begging God to protect his little girl, who was now alone and surrounded by his enemies. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-11-02.5_web-650.jpg.html)

He felt overwhelmed by despair at the complete failure of his plan. Gisborne and the sheriff had hidden Ellie from him, and then Gisborne had viciously attacked Djaq. 

Was Ellie safe? Where was she? During the weeks of Djaq and Ellie’s imprisonment in the castle, Djaq had been there to take care of Ellie. It had eased his mind somewhat knowing that Ellie was with Djaq, and that Djaq would watch over her. But now . . . Who was taking care of Ellie? She was too young to be left alone . . . 

_Marian._ Marian was at the castle. 

_Please, God, send Marian to take care of Ellie and watch over her! I will do anything . . . give You anything . . . please, God, I am begging you to keep my little girl safe. Help me deliver her out of the hands of my enemies!_  
________________________________________

When Guy awoke, it was dark. Had he been unconscious all day? He moved to sit up, and the truth of his situation became immediately apparent. His wrists and ankles were in heavy iron cuffs, and he was chained to the nearby wall. Unpleasant, but familiar, odors assaulted his nose. He was locked in the dungeons underneath the castle.

_Merde._

This was bad. He had failed to capture the Night Watchman, and Vaisey must have discovered that he had moved Lady Eleanor out of harm’s way. His head was pounding as he gingerly sat up. Moving his hand along the back of his head, he found a sizeable lump. Despite the pain, he tried to think. 

Unexpectedly, an image of Djaq appeared in his mind, standing in the soft moonlight, wearing a nearly transparent shift. He had been unable to resist the urge to take her into his arms. Even before she stood up, he had found himself gazing into her expressive eyes and noticing how soft her lips looked while he was sitting on her bed, hovering over her. 

Her lips had been every bit as soft and sweet as he had imagined. He closed his eyes and remembered how she felt in his arms. Her kiss had been untutored, yet full of passion. Her soft curves . . . 

Abruptly, he realized that he must redirect his thoughts away from such memories. He shook his head, and the pain was very effective in calming the rest of him. Why would he hunger for such a woman? Djaq was not the type of woman he liked. 

Marian was the only woman he wanted in his bed. 

He did not want Djaq. Djaq was too different. Dark-skinned with eyes that were so unusual, so exotic . . . so beautiful . . . Again his mind was filled with memories of her standing in the moonlight. Her black hair had shimmered blue in the soft glow of the moon. She always wore scarves, and it was the first time he had ever seen her head uncovered. He wished that he had run his fingers through her thick hair. Djaq was small, but she had fit perfectly into his arms. Her soft curves . . . 

Guy groaned aloud and rubbed his face in frustration. He must not let this woman distract him.

Was she safe? It suddenly dawned on him that not once had the woman asked to be protected from the dangers of the coming raid. She had only been concerned with the child’s well-being. Guilt washed over him. He sighed. He should have sent her to safety as well, and now he was in no position to protect either Eleanor or Djaq from Vaisey. He doubted that Vaisey would hang him, but he knew he’d be facing something unpleasant.

_Merde._

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed loudly. The footsteps stopped in front of his cell, and he looked up into the furious face of the sheriff. The sheriff began speaking to him, but there was not a hint of his usual jovial, mocking tone.

“Today has been a day of disappointments and surprises,” the sheriff observed. “Naturally, I dislike disappointments, but I absolutely loathe surprises. What I find remarkable is that you are responsible for not only today’s disappointments, but the surprises as well. Not one outlaw was captured or killed today. That is very unfortunate. But imagine my surprise when I found a servant girl escorting the Lady Eleanor back to rooms that the child was not allowed to leave. I was astounded to learn that the servant was acting on _your_ orders.” 

Vaisey slowly walked back and forth along the front of Guy’s cell.

“I remember clearly explaining to you _my_ intentions. Yet, my instructions were ignored.”

Vaisey stopped his strolling around the cell and looked directly at Guy. “Now, usually when you fail, it is due to incompetence and your appalling lack of cunning. I have generously tolerated your failures, but I cannot tolerate a direct contradiction to my commands.”

“My lord . . .” Guy began to speak, to try to explain, but his mind went blank. There was no excuse that he could offer. The truth – that he could not allow Vaisey to kill Lady Eleanor – would probably make his situation worse.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-11-03_web-650.jpg.html)

“Yes? You have an explanation, do you?” Vaisey inquired, as if he was really interested in one.

Guy knew better and kept quiet.

“Guards, flog him and then return him to his quarters.” With that pronouncement, Vaisey turned and left with his usual dramatic flourish.

Guy closed his eyes and sighed.

_Merde._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will deal with the immediate aftermath of the dramatic events of the Nottingham Faire.
> 
> Chapter 12: I Have Nothing - this chapter features Marian and Guy and is told from Marian's POV.  
> Chapter 13: Devastating Assaults - This chapter begins with Robin's POV and ends with Marian's. However, they are not together in this chapter. Robin has returned to his camp with an injured Djaq, and Marian is at the castle where she discovers that, although sticks and stones can hurt you, a verbal assault can be devastating. That's right: Marian is going to have a little chat with the sheriff.


	12. I Have Nothing

_May 16, 1192 – just after midnight_

Marian quietly made her way down the corridor. She frequently stopped and listened to ensure that she wasn’t being followed. When she finally reached her destination, she paused. What was she doing here? This was a mistake, she should go back to her room. If she went into this room, it could cause her grief in the future.

However, she felt compelled to help. Sighing, she opened the door and slipped inside. Once the door was shut, she quickly turned and locked it. At least that would protect her reputation in case someone else came while she was here. Would Isabella come? Marian doubted it.

Her heart pounding, her nerves on edge, she turned and approached the bed. Guy was lying on his stomach and wearing only his braies. In the dim light she could see the angry welts that marked his back. She carried a bottle of salve with her. It was known as an excellent balm for soothing such wounds and warding off infections.

She closed her eyes, distressed. Why was she here? She should not be here. Guy was nothing but a constant source of trouble for her with his obsessive and relentless pursuit of her. Helping him like this was a mistake. He would misinterpret her intentions. She should leave now. Marian turned back towards the door, but stood still and tried to make a decision.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-12-01_web-650.jpg.html)

She thought about Guy the killer. The man she had met when he attacked her while she was disguised as the Night Watchman. She remembered Guy the enforcer. The man who terrorized people who had not paid their taxes. She considered Guy the obsessed suitor. The man who pursued her even though he must realize that her heart belonged to Robin. But it was her memory of Guy playing games with a lonely little girl, with _Robin’s daughter,_ that had brought her to his room. He was the man whose wounds she had come to tend.

She carefully sat upon the edge of his bed. A man’s bed. She almost laughed at the irony. It was the first time she had been alone with a man, in his bedroom, and it was _Guy’s_ bedroom. Well, at least she knew she would be leaving the room with her virtue intact. Guy looked as though he was in no shape to harass her with unwanted advances.

She hesitated. He was a highly trained knight. If she touched him unexpectedly, he might react with a violent defensive move of some sort.

“Guy? It is Marian. Can you hear me?” she tried to keep her voice soft and unthreatening.

He made some sort of noise, but she was not sure if he had heard her.

“Guy? Wake up.” Marian spoke more forcefully.

“Marian?” He began to try to raise himself up, but then he moaned in pain and dropped back to the bed.

“Guy, listen to me. It is Marian. I need to put a salve on your back. It will keep your wounds from festering. Do you understand?”

One eye opened slightly. “Go away. It is not needed.”

“No. I came here to help you. You will be quiet and lie still.” With that, she dipped her fingers into the ointment, and taking a breath for courage, she touched him on his back.

The ointment must have stung, because he jerked and started to move away.

“Lie still! These wounds will fester without treatment. The salve will sting at first but it will speed your recovery.” Marian firmly advised him.

“Why, Marian?” 

Even in the low light of the room, she could see the intensity of his stare. She immediately felt uncomfortable since she did not have a good answer for him. Well, at least not one she was willing to give. She decided to ignore his question.

“Why did Vaisey do this to you? You are his most trusted ally. I do not understand.” She continued to spread the balm across his shoulders and back. 

He was quiet for a few moments, but then he spoke, “I disappointed him. And I surprised him. That was enough.”

“What do you mean, Guy? What happened?”

“I did not capture Locksley. But I was so close to capturing the Night Watchman, the _real_ Night Watchman, mind you.”

Marian froze. “What?”

“When I left you and Isabella and ran into the crowd–” Guy winced as she touched a particularly raw wound.

“I remember. You ran into the crowd, and then quite a few soldiers ran into the courtyard, and they carried you away. But I could not see what happened to you because of the throng of people. Later, I heard from one of the servants that Vaisey had ordered you flogged for disobeying his direct orders.”

“That is true. I had hoped that I could distract Vaisey from my disobedience by capturing the Night Watchman.”

“Wait, why do you think that you were about to catch the Night Watchman? I have heard the stories about him, and no one knows what he looks like.”

“Oh, I have seen him. Up close. He wears a mask and a hooded cape. He is very small for a man. I believe he is actually an older boy. Regardless, he is a gutless coward.”

Marian’s hand stilled, and she felt angry that he would say such a thing about her . . . except, of course, he didn’t know he was insulting her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Most likely it was his male pride talking now. After all, the Night Watchman had left him rolling on the ground in pain.

“Are you _sure_ that you saw him in the crowd?”

“Most definitely. He was wearing the same hooded cloak that I had seen just a few days ago. It was brown with a dark patch on the left shoulder. I have a very good memory for such details.”

Marian gasped.

“Lady Marian? Are you well?” Once again he began to lift up and she gently pushed him to lie back down. 

“Yes. Please hold still.” Her mind began to race. She had given that cape to Robin so that Djaq could wear it during the escape. It was a better size for the diminutive woman than any of the capes belonging to Robin and his men. She must find out what happened. “So, the Night Watchman, he got away?”

“He did, but only because Locksley and his men were there. However, I doubt he will be sneaking around stealing the sheriff’s favorite berries anytime soon. Ha! I doubt he will be _walking_ any time soon.”

“What? You injured, uh, him?”

“Most certainly.”

Marian’s heart dropped. Djaq had been injured, and it was _her_ fault! She had to go to the camp as soon as possible to check on her.

“Lady Marian? Are you finished?”

“Oh, ah . . . yes. I believe that will do for now. But you should apply more again tomorrow. I will leave this jar with you. Try to wear a loose fitting, soft shirt for the next few days.” 

She rose to leave, and his hand shot out and captured her wrist. Her heart began beating frantically, and she feared that he would make some unwelcome overture to her. She tried to pull away.

“Wait, I must ask you something,” Guy anxiously called to her.

“Guy, please let go. I am only here to help, I do not want you to think–”

“Think what, my lady?”

“Well, I know I should not be here,” she motioned vaguely with her other hand, “alone with you.”

His eyes widened slightly, and he released her hand. Guy slowly, gingerly moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He winced several times, and Marian could tell that he was still in a lot of pain.

“Lady Marian, do you think that I would . . .” he sighed. “Never mind. I wanted to ask if you had heard anything about Lady Eleanor.”

“Robin’s daughter?”

“Yes. Is she safe? And the woman, Djaq?”

“Well,” Marian cleared her throat and tried to decide what she could tell him. “Djaq escaped the castle. I heard that she had made a rope by tying strips of cloth together and going out the window. It is believed that she has escaped Nottingham and joined Robin in the forest.”

Guy nodded. “I am not surprised. I suspected that she was both cunning and fearless. But what about Lady Eleanor?” 

Marian could see that he was clearly anxious about the little girl.

“She was found in the castle, safe and in the company of a servant. I believe she has been moved to a different room, and Isabella has been asked to take charge of her.”

“NO! Not Isabella!”

Marian blanched at the vehemence of his reaction.

“Marian! _You_ must watch over Lady Eleanor. Isabella cannot be trusted to take care of her! Promise me! Please, I will not ask anything of you but this, you must keep her away from Vaisey and Isabella.”

“But . . .” Marian did not know how he expected her to take the child away from Isabella. “Maybe we should try to take her to Robin. You seem to think she is not safe here. She would be safe with Robin.”

Guy reached up and rubbed his face. He looked off into the distance. “You are right. She is not safe here, but if I allow her to escape to the forest, Vaisey will hang me.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-12-02_web-650.jpg.html)

“Guy! I am sure he will not!”

“No, Lady Marian, you do not understand. All I did was move Lady Eleanor to another room in the castle – to protect her from the battle that we expected in the east wing – and he had me flogged. He will kill me if I disobey him again.”

Marian stood there for several moments, trying to absorb everything Guy was telling her. Had he really acted to protect Ellie? Had he placed himself in danger to protect _Robin’s_ daughter? She could scarce believe it. Looking into his face, she saw nothing but an open countenance, with no hint of subterfuge or guile.

“Guy, if that is true, why do you stay? Why not find another noble to whom you could swear fealty?”

He shook his head, and his voice was filled with bitterness, “It is very easy for you to say such a thing. You have been sheltered and indulged all your life. You have a home, wealth, family. I have _nothing_ except for the wealth I have accumulated in service to Vaisey. The Gisborne fiefdom no longer exists because of Locksley.”

“Guy! I do not believe it! Robin was your friend when you were boys, at least that is what I have been told.”

He rubbed his face again. “Lady Marian, I am tired. I thank you for coming to me, but I think you should ask Locksley about this. Ask him why he now controls the lands that once were known as Gisborne.” 

He paused and then continued, “You must find a way to protect Lady Eleanor. She is in real danger. Will you do this?”

“Guy, I . . . I will. I will find where they are keeping Ellie, and I will attempt to spend time with her and protect her. I promise.”

Guy nodded. “Thank you.”

Marian quietly turned and let herself out of Guy’s room. Leaning against the outside of his door, she closed her eyes. Just a few days ago, she had speculated that there was more to Guy than a heartless puppet of the sheriff. Now she was sure of it.  
________________________________________

_May 16, 1192, before dawn_

Robin dashed into the dark alley with Much close on his heels. Spotting an old cart with a broken wheel, he dived underneath it, and Much followed him.

Crouched on the ground and gasping for breath, he watched as several soldiers ran along the street just beyond the entrance to the alley. One of the soldiers stopped and peered down the alley. Robin and Much held their breath as the soldier hesitated, took a step towards them, but then turned and left as his commander called him away.

Much began to stand when Robin grabbed him and roughly pulled him back.

Just then, another soldier walked by on the street.

“The last man, Much,” scolded Robin. “You are always forgetting to wait until the last man passes!”

Much nodded in resignation, and the two men stood.

Robin braced himself with his hand against a nearby wall as he continued to try and regulate his breathing. He was so exhausted that he could no longer see straight. Or think straight.

As soon as dusk had fallen over Nottingham, Allan had contacted the ale man, who had smuggled Allan, Much, and Robin into the city using empty ale barrels. 

Robin was so tired, so hungry, and so emotionally spent, that the smell of sour ale on his clothing was nauseating. Robin feared that he would start retching. He rubbed his face, hoping to ward off the urge to vomit.

Robin sighed. They had been circling the castle for hours, trying to find a way inside. He had never seen the castle so heavily guarded. Robin had previously scouted for possible entry points into the castle when Ellie and Djaq were first taken hostage, but the weak points he had spotted at that time were no longer vulnerable.

“Master Robin . . .” Much hesitantly called to him.

“What?” he gruffly answered.

“It will be dawn soon. We promised Allan that we would meet him before dawn behind the tavern. Maybe he has news . . .” Much’s voice trailed off. Allan had stayed with the ale man in hopes that they might hear something of interest in the tavern. Neither man had much hope that Allan would have news.

Robin nodded, and they began moving along the dark, deserted streets towards the tavern.

Voices nearby caused them to once again take refuge in a dark alley. Robin and Much could hear several soldiers talking and laughing.

“I just wish I could’ve watched,” said one man.

“I would’ve given a day’s pay to watch!” claimed another.

“Ha!” cried the third man, “I would’ve given a week’s pay for the chance to land a stroke or two on him, the evil bastard!”

The men roared with laughter.

“He’s Vaisey’s pet dog. What do ya think is goin’ on?”

“Who knows? Who cares? This’ll pass, an’ then Gisborne’ll be back to makin’ our lives a livin’ hell again with his endless drills – like he thinks we’re at war or somethin’.” 

The second man spoke up again. “What’s with all this extra duty? Why is there another shift tonight?”

“Didn’t ya hear? The Night Watchman attacked Gisborne, an’ that brown-skinned woman escaped.”

“No, no,” the first man was speaking. “It was Robin Hood who attacked Gisborne. An’ Vaisey’s holdin’ that foreign woman an’ Hood’s daughter as hostage. I was told that Hood’s comin’ tonight to attack the castle with his outlaws. That’s why we’re all doin’ an extra shift.”

The men started to walk away, grumbling and complaining, and their voices faded in the distance.

Robin and Much carefully stepped out of their hiding place. Within a few minutes, they were behind the tavern, where an anxious Allan was waiting for them with Harold, the middle-aged man who delivered ale to the castle.

“My lord,” called Harold, “I’m sorry, but I told you: ain’t nobody gettin’ into the castle tonight. I’ve seen this before. Vaisey gets a bee in his braies, and there’s hell to pay for a few days. Now, after a few days, it’ll settle back to normal–”

Robin narrowed his eyes in anger, his exhaustion making it difficult for him to think clearly. Walking up to the older man, Robin growled, “She is a _child._ She is _five_ summers old! I cannot just leave her in the castle alone!”

“Beggin’ yer pardon, my lord, but if you can’t get into the castle, how do you think you’re gonna get her out?”

Robin began rubbing his face in frustration. The truth of the man’s words stung.

Harold spoke again. “Look, Sir Robin, my daughter’s married to one of the sheriff’s soldiers. Now, he’s got this sister who works in the castle. Give me a few hours, an’ I’ll have more information for you. After the Faire, they won’t be surprised if I make an extra delivery. God’s bones, if the rumors I’m hearin’ are true, Gisborne’ll be orderin’ extra ale. Vaisey don’t partake much, but Gisborne drinks enough for the both of them.”

“Whatcha been hearin’?” asked Allan.

“Oh, there’s some kind of trouble between Vaisey an’ Gisborne. I heard Vaisey punished him for not capturin’ the outlaws!” Harold laughed.

Allan and Much also chuckled, pleased to hear that there was turmoil in the castle.

Robin, however, was too exhausted and worried to find humor in the situation. He spoke up, “That’s not important. I plan to kill Gisborne as soon as I can get my hands on him.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/01-12%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-12-03_web-650.jpg.html)

Much and Allan glanced nervously at each other, surprised by Robin’s declaration. What happened to the “no kill” policy that Robin had insisted they adopt?

Robin continued, “I need a uniform. If I had a uniform, I could sneak into the castle.”

Harold nodded. “That’s true, my lord. Now, usually I would say that there’s no way I’m gettin’ my hands on a uniform. But, if what I’m hearing is true, an’ Gisborne is laid up for a day or two, I might be able to get one for you. You see, Gisborne is not just master-at-arms. Vaisey is too tightfisted to hire a steward, so Gisborne does a lot of that work as well. He keeps a close accountin’ of the uniforms and such. I heard he has to pay for any that go missin’ or get damaged, an’ that Norman dog loves his money. There ain’t nothin’ that he loves more – except for my wife’s ale.” Harold laughed again, while Much and Allan snickered.

Robin nodded in defeat. If only he was not so tired, he would know what to do. Once more he rubbed his face, hoping that it would help keep him awake.

“Master Robin,” Much, who was also exhausted, spoke up. “Let’s return to the camp. Harold has offered us his wagon so that we can transport Djaq back to the camp.”

Robin shook his head. “I cannot leave Ellie here . . . I must . . .” Robin began to list to the left; he was on the verge of passing out.

Much and Allan quickly stepped forward and took hold of Robin’s arms.

Allan spoke next, “Robin, I will stay here with Harold. As soon as we hear word from his son-in-law or the man’s sister, I will come to the camp and tell you everything.”

Allan’s voice seemed very far away, but Robin found himself reluctantly nodding.  
________________________________________

_May 16, 1192 (continued)_

As the sun rose, an old wagon rumbled along the road to Locksley. Inside, an exhausted Robin and a drugged Djaq slept, oblivious to the arrival of a beautiful, late-spring day. Harold’s oldest son carefully maneuvered the wagon along the deep ruts of the old Roman road. Much sat next to him, but faced backwards in order to watch over his sleeping master. The other outlaws jogged alongside the wagon, occasionally moving forward of the slow-moving cart in order to scout ahead. 

By mid-morning, they were back at the outlaw camp. Little John and Roy had worked together to carry Robin, while Tuck and Will took turns carrying Djaq from the wagon to their secret camp. 

Much and Tuck watched over Robin as he slept. He frequently twitched and moved, and he occasionally made distressed noises that were indecipherable. 

“Is Sir Robin’s sleep usually this troubled?” asked a concerned Tuck.

“It’s the war, Friar Tuck,” responded a woeful Much. “His memories of the war haunt him – the killing and the dying.” Much shook his head sadly and continued, “It seemed like he was having fewer nightmares after we left Acre, but since Ellie’s been trapped in the castle, I’ve noticed that his nightmares are back. I think that’s why he’s been so tired. He can’t rest because the nightmares are disturbing his sleep. We got to find a way to save Ellie. That’s the only way to save Master Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Devastating Assaults
> 
> Assaults can take many forms: from the physical assault that Djaq has suffered, to the psychological assaults that Robin and Marian must endure.


	13. Devastating Assaults

_May 16, 1192, midday_  
________________________________________

_Robin stood and watched the flaming inferno that had been Gisborne Lodge. Frowning, he thought to himself:_ This is a dream. This fire was many years ago.

_Just then he heard shouts echoing all around him, and the bright, blistering heat of the fire was replaced by a blazing sun and the scorching air of the desert._

Imuiz! _He turned and looked at the crumbling buildings of the abandoned village. He was alone, yet the shouts were getting louder._

_He started running towards the center of the town. Bursting into the large courtyard, he saw King Richard surrounded by the enemy and calling for Robin._

_Robin grabbed his bow and began firing at the men attacking his king. Suddenly, he was holding his sword and hacking his way through the Saracens, the voice of King Richard still calling to him._

_Once he reached the king, he turned and looked back at all the men he had just killed. There were piles and piles of bodies everywhere! How could he have killed so many? So much blood . . . he looked down. Blood was dripping from his hands and pooling on the sandy ground beneath him._

_He turned back to King Richard, to see if his liege lord had been injured in the attack._

_Only King Richard was gone._

_Vaisey was there._

_Laughing at him._

_Holding little Ellie, as she cried and screamed for her papa._

_“Papa! Papa! Help me! I’m scared! I’m all alone! I’m hurt!” her shrieks shattered him._

_And now Gisborne was there, staring at him maliciously. Laughing._

_Gisborne turned to Ellie and raised his sword . . ._

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-13-00-web-650.jpg.html)   


________________________________________

“NO!” Robin, covered in sweat, cried out as he abruptly sat up, his eyes wide with fear.

“Master Robin!” Much was calling to him.

“My son, be at ease,” Friar Tuck’s deep, melodious voice was soothing.

Robin frantically shook his head, as if that could drive the awful images of his nightmare away.

He had to save Ellie! She needed him!

Robin tried to jump to his feet, only to have the strong hand of Friar Tuck, which gripped his shoulder, hold him in place.

“Be at ease, Sir Robin,” Tuck repeated. “You are here, at the camp.”

“But, Ellie!” cried Robin. “I must save her from Vaisey and Gisborne!”

“Allan has just arrived from Nottingham. He has word from the castle. Come, let us hear what he has to say.” Tuck’s calm reply helped Robin to regain his composure following the terror he had experienced in his dream.

As Robin stood, Tuck kindly offered him some water, and he drank deeply.

Refreshed, and feeling rested despite his disturbing dreams, Robin turned and walked with Tuck and Much towards Allan and the other outlaws.

“Sir Robin!” Allan’s voice seemed relaxed and optimistic. “I’ve got good news!”

Robin's heart lightened slightly. He looked steadily at Allan and nodded for him to continue.

“Well, just as Harold said, we were able to talk to his son by marriage, who went an’ talked to his sister. Now, as luck would have it, this girl, Agnes, has been helpin’ care for Ellie at the castle. She told her brother that Ellie has been moved from the east wing an’ is now with Gisborne’s sister.”

Robin released a breath he had not realized he was holding. This was good news. Isabella would never hurt his child. He would’ve preferred to have Marian watch over Ellie, but Isabella would be his second choice.

Everyone looked anxiously at Robin to see his reaction to the news.

Robin spoke, “This is good news. I have known Lady Isabella since she was a young girl. I am sure she will take good care of my daughter. You say this girl, Agnes, is also helping to care for Ellie?”

“That’s right,” replied Allan. “This Agnes was helping Djaq take care of Ellie as well. She told her brother that Ellie knows her well. We could ask Djaq about Agnes. Is Djaq awake?”

“Djaq is still sleeping,” answered Tuck. “She will wake soon, and we can ask her about Agnes then.”

“We still must find a way to rescue Ellie from the castle,” announced Robin. He turned back to Allan. “Did Harold procure a uniform for me? How soon can we try to enter the castle again?”

Allan shook his head. “Look, Robin, we got to listen to Harold. He’s been around a long time, an’ he knows the various routines of the castle an’ the folk who work there. He told me he got a uniform, but he’s got to wait a few days to see if it’s been missed. Once a few days have gone by, it’ll be safe to give it to you. We can’t risk puttin’ Harold in danger. He also told me that Agnes will be able to get away from her duties in five days to meet with us. He wants us to meet him an’ Agnes in five days.”

“Five days!” cried Robin. “I don’t want Ellie alone in the castle, at the mercy of Vaisey and Gisborne, for _five_ days!”

“I know,” agreed Allan. “But I don’t think we got any choice here. Besides, Ellie’s not alone. She’s with Agnes an’ Gisborne’s sister.”

Tuck spoke up. “We will pray. Let us put our faith in God. He will protect Ellie.”

All the outlaws reverently crossed themselves and bowed their heads as Tuck led them in a short prayer.

It was decided that Allan would return to Nottingham and stay there, monitoring the situation with Harold. If anything should change, he could borrow one of Harold’s horses and ride to the camp to alert Robin.

After the other outlaws dispersed, Robin found himself alone with Friar Tuck, who suddenly looked quite grim.

Robin became alarmed and anxiously asked the friar, “How is Djaq?” 

“Robin, we must talk. She is sleeping now. I have given her a draught that will help her sleep. It also dulls the pain.”

“Is she in terrible pain?”

“Without the draught, she would be writhing in pain, but the pain will pass. Her leg is quite swollen, and I have asked your men to take turns bringing cold water from the nearby stream to cool the fever in her knee. I hope that I have not overstepped my authority by asking–”

“No, no, I do not care about such things. I only want to make sure she is well tended. Will it take a long time to heal?”

Tuck sighed. “My son, I am sorry to tell you this. I do believe she will walk again, but–”

Robin paled. “But, what?”

Raising his eyes to look directly into those of the younger man, the friar gave him the bad news. “Djaq will always have a pronounced limp. She will have difficulty bending her leg at the knee, and she will never walk normally or easily again. I fear she will also have periods of pain, especially during cold and rainy weather. It is always so with such injuries. I have seen similar injuries before, on the battlefields of Normandy. It is a technique used to keep your opponent from running away.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-13-01_web-650.jpg.html)

For a moment, Robin could not speak. Images of Djaq gracefully walking towards him at Locksley the day after their arrival arose in his mind. He felt like weeping, screaming, and breaking something all at once. Well, not breaking some _thing,_ breaking some _one._

“My son, I did not see what happened. Allan said that the tall knight did this to her?” asked Tuck.

“Yes. It was Gisborne. He must have seen me in the crowd. He gave chase, and instead of confronting me, the coward attacked a small woman! I swore that I would not kill again, but this evil man _needs_ to be killed!” Robin angrily replied.

“Robin, wait. I was not there. I did not see this happen. But Djaq was dressed as a boy, true? Is it possible that Gisborne did not realize it was a woman?”

“So is it acceptable for Gisborne to attack a boy? Because if he did not know it was Djaq, he must have thought it was a boy.”

“I believe that is likely . . . Robin, I must ask you, does your pledge to respect life mean so little to you that the first time you are angered, you are ready to abandon it?”

Robin cradled his head in his hands, knowing that Tuck was right. Images from the war – vast stretches of desert covered with the dead and dying from both sides – filled his mind. He thought of the piles of dead bodies from his nightmare and shuddered in dread. He could not bear to stain his hands with more blood, more death. 

With resignation, he replied, “You are right. I will not kill him, but if Ellie is . . .” Robin could not say the words. He started again, “If anything happens to my daughter, I will avenge her with the blood of Vaisey and Gisborne.”

Tuck nodded in satisfaction.

“I will go and check on Djaq,” Robin announced.

“Very well, my son.” Tuck watched Robin rise and walk away. 

As soon as Robin was occupied with checking on Djaq, Tuck approached Much. He handed the loyal servant a small pouch and spoke to him in a quiet voice. “As we discussed earlier, put a small amount in either Sir Robin’s food or drink for the next three nights. He must have restful sleep, or his judgment will become impaired. I am sure he would refuse this, so we will not tell him.”

Much nodded. “It will help him?”

“Yes, he will find rest, and he will sleep without being disturbed by nightmares. If he does not sleep, he will sicken, and his mind will become confused. I am very worried about him,” replied a somber Tuck. 

“I will do it,” agreed Much.  
________________________________________

Marian followed the soldier down the corridor. She had requested an audience with the sheriff. Now she feared that her lack of sleep from the night before, coupled with her anxiety about Djaq and Ellie, made this meeting with Vaisey a very bad idea.

Taking a deep breath for courage, she entered the sheriff’s “war room.” In the center was a large table filled with maps and papers. Her father had also frequently used this room when he was sheriff. Marian remembered it well from her childhood, and she wondered if Vaisey knew about the room’s secret. She glanced at the large tapestry. It had not changed. Except for the large table, nothing about the room looked different. 

Vaisey’s voice interrupted her musings. “Lady Marian! I am _honored!”_ He sounded nothing of the sort.

She made the smallest of curtsies, and returned the insincere sentiment. “My lord sheriff, it is I who feel honored that you would take time to see me on such short notice.”

His shrewd eyes narrowed, and he was clearly assessing her. Several moments passed, and Marian said nothing. Finally, Vaisey spoke, “Well, I believe you requested this meeting.”

Clearing her throat and cursing her nervousness, Marian boldly looked him in the eye. “I am concerned about Lady Eleanor. She is no longer in the east wing, and I would like to visit her. Can you direct me to her location? And let the guards know that I am allowed to visit her?”

Vaisey just laughed in her face. “How amusing! I never realized that children bring such _joy_ into one’s life. Just the very presence of Lady Eleanor in the castle has been a source of great entertainment, and I have only seen her once since she arrived! However, between Gisborne and now, you, I am quite diverted.”

“My lord, I do not understand you. I am simply requesting to continue my visits with Lady Eleanor.”

The sheriff then came very close to Marian. He circled around her and came to stand close, too close, to her shoulder, as if he was about to whisper in her ear. Her heart began to thunder in her chest. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he leaned towards her and began to speak softly in her ear.

“Worried about your future daughter, are you? Tell me, Marian, how does it feel knowing that, while you were here waiting for him, with your youth slipping away, Robin was bedding a little brown Saracen wife? Every night, holding her in his arms, his lips on hers, his hands on her body, her hands on his body . . . and then, the joy he must have felt as her belly grew with his child . . .”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-13-02_web-650.jpg.html)

All the color drained from Marian’s face and she closed her eyes, but she did not move away from Vaisey, and he continued his devastating verbal assault.

“I find it interesting that he never bothered to send word that your betrothal had ended . . . but then, he was not thinking about _you_ was he?” Vaisey paused. 

“Did you cry when you heard that Robin had died? I wonder about the tears Robin cried when his little brown Saracen wife died. Of course, he was comforted by his new sister. Another lovely little brown Saracen, whom he brought home with him. Maybe that is what Robin likes in his bed . . . and _you_ look nothing like that. I hope that, once all this outlaw business has been sorted out, and you finally marry Robin . . . well, I hope he will not be thinking about his beloved little brown Saracen wife when he takes you to his bed.” With that, the sheriff took a step away.

Marian gasped a breath that she had not realized she was holding and opened her eyes.

Vaisey now spoke normally, as if nothing he had just said was out of the ordinary. “Lady Marian, I hope you realize that I am deeply concerned about Lady Eleanor’s health and well-being. The castle is a dangerous place. We cannot have this small child wandering around. I tried to explain this to Gisborne, but he is not always a good listener. I think he understands the situation better now.”

Swallowing and trying to regain her composure, Marian spoke up, “My lord, I am very glad to hear that you are taking such care with Lady Eleanor. But how can my visits endanger her?”

“Well, my dear, we cannot have her taken from the castle. The dangers here in the castle are nothing compared to what such a small child might face if she was lost in the forest.”

“My lord, I still do not understand you.”

“Oh, do not be so obtuse. I will not risk having you abduct her from the castle. She will be an excellent bargaining tool against Locksley. Tell me, Lady Marian, are you still betrothed to Locksley? Despite his infidelity? Even though he is an outlaw, without title and lands? Instead of Lady of Locksley, are you hoping to become the Lady of the Outlaws? Instead of Countess of Huntingdon, will you become Countess of Sherwood Forest?” 

“My lord sheriff, you are correct that the issues surrounding Robin’s status as an outlaw do affect my betrothal. However, I am not looking to resolve those concerns at this time. I am merely requesting to visit Lady Eleanor.”

Vaisey nodded. “Very well. I will allow you to visit Lady Eleanor. On one condition.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“You are to become my guest here at the castle.”

Marian paused. Wasn’t she already his guest? “My lord, I appreciate your continued hospitality–”

“When I say that you are now my _guest_ here at the castle, is it a clue? No . . . come now, I have always considered you rather clever, for a woman. You are certainly smarter than Gisborne, although that is not much of an accomplishment. Do you need me to spell it out for you? Very well. You are not allowed to leave the castle. You will be locked in your room each night with a guard at the door. When you are out of your rooms, you will be accompanied by one of my soldiers. I previously placed Lady Eleanor under Gisborne’s protection. I am now placing _you_ under Gisborne’s protection as well. Besides, being _under_ Gisborne is a position you should probably get used to.” Vaisey laughed loudly at his own joke.

Marian blushed at the crude comment, but said nothing.

“Is this agreeable to you, Lady Marian?”

“Yes, my lord. I would like to visit Lady Eleanor now, if you please.”

With that, Vaisey walked to the door. Calling to a nearby guard, he turned and beckoned to Marian.

“Gisborne is . . . doing penance today and is not available to escort you to Lady Eleanor’s room. If you follow this soldier, he will show you the way.”

As Marian began to move past him and out the door, Vaisey spoke again, “Do not forget that there are several people whose lives are depending on your cooperation. Lady Eleanor, your father, and of course, your lovely self.”

Still looking out the door at the soldier who stood nearby, Marian nodded and walked away from Vaisey.  
________________________________________

A few minutes later, Marian stepped into a very familiar room. It had once been her room when her father was sheriff, and it still had many of the same furnishings. One new addition to the room was a small cot, and a little girl who was sitting on the cot and sobbing. Marian quickly walked to Ellie and knelt next to her little bed.

“Finally!” 

A voice behind her caused Marian to stand and whirl around. She was shocked to see Isabella, red-faced with anger, standing at the other side of the room.

“Lady Isabella . . .?”

“Are you here to take care of this . . . wild animal?! I cannot have her here in _my_ rooms all the time. I am not a nursemaid! Lord Vaisey is counting on me to . . . help him with a number of important projects! Did he send you for the child?”

Thinking quickly, Marian decided to allow Isabella to make her own assumptions. “Yes! The sheriff sent me here. How can I help? What is the matter?”

“She is _CRYING._ All the time. I do not know anything about children! She is not my responsibility. A child like this should be sent away, to an abbey, where they can civilize her.”

At these words, Ellie’s sobbing became louder. “I want Aunt Djaq! I want Papa!”

Marian’s heart broke to hear Ellie’s desperate cries. Turning again to Isabella, Marian hurriedly spoke, “Lady Isabella, please! Such talk in front of the child is only making her more upset. I am willing to take care of her. Let us move her to my room. The guard can stand outside my room just as easily as this one.”

Isabella seemed to be closely studying Marian and considering her offer. 

Marian continued, “Lady Isabella, it is not fair that you have such a burden. I do not have any responsibilities here at the castle. It makes more sense that she be put in my room.”

Isabella nodded. “You are right. It is best if you take her.” Her face hardened in anger. “This is all Guy’s fault!”

“Lady Isabella, how can this be Sir Guy’s fault? I do not understand.”

“It is Guy’s fault. The sheriff was angry when the servant told him how Guy forced her to take the child out of the east wing. Guy defied the sheriff, and the sheriff is punishing _me_ for Guy’s disobedience! Why did God give me such a brother?” 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-13-03_web-650.jpg.html)

“Lady Isabella, it is certainly not fair for you to suffer for something Sir Guy has done. Let me take Lady Eleanor to my room. We do not have to say anything to the sheriff. It can be our secret. Does the sheriff ever . . . come to your rooms?”

Isabella, deep in thought about whether she could get away with sending Ellie to Marian’s room, absentmindedly shook her head. “No, he will not come here.”

Marian thought that Isabella sounded disappointed, and she wondered what type of relationship existed between Isabella and Vaisey. Such unpleasant thoughts made her skin crawl, so Marian refocused on Ellie and walked over to the now quiet child. Tears were still rolling down her plump cheeks, but she was no longer sobbing.

“Ellie, would you come and stay with me? I have a room here in the castle too. It is not as big as this one, but I would like for you to come stay with me.”

“Can we play games?”

Marian felt great relief that Ellie seemed willing to come with her; she was as much a stranger as Isabella. “Can you teach me some games?” At the little girl’s nod, Marian said, “Then I will play them with you.”

Isabella walked over to the door, opened it, and addressed the guard that had accompanied Marian. “I have decided to place the child in Lady Marian’s room. The guard watching the child will go with her to those rooms and remain there. There should always be a guard for the child outside Lady Marian’s rooms.”

The guard nervously cleared his throat. “An’ what of the guard for the lady? The sheriff ordered that a guard be put on the lady as well. Yer brother is not . . . well. Are you to give the orders until he is . . . well?”

Isabella seemed offended by the guard, although Marian was not sure why.

“I can give orders any time that _I_ want. Regardless of whether Sir Guy is _well._ If the sheriff wants to put a guard on Lady Marian, then so be it. Have two guards at her door – one for the child and one for the lady. Is that really so complicated?” Isabella sneered at the anxious guard.

“No, my lady, I understand.” The guard then quickly entered the room and picked up the cot and Ellie’s few possessions.

Marian gently lifted Ellie into her arms, and the little girl hugged her tightly. As they exited the room, Marian looked back at Isabella. “Thank you, Lady Isabella. I am sure this will be for the best.”

Isabella simply nodded and slammed the door.

Moving down the long corridor, Marian breathed a sigh of relief. Only to realize that, for the first time in her life, she was responsible for a child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I just wanted to reassure everyone that there is nothing sinister about the herbs that Tuck gave Much in order to help Robin sleep. Tuck is an experienced healer, and he knows that a lack of sleep can greatly affect a man’s ability to think and make decisions. His concern for Robin is genuine.
> 
> Next: Such a Perfect Combination  
> Marian gets her first taste of motherhood, or as they would say in the show, Mother Hood.


	14. Such a Perfect Combination

_May 21, 1192_

The tavern was crowded, smelly, and noisy. Robin and Allan sat quietly in a dark corner, their hoods hiding their faces. Allan suddenly elbowed Robin.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-14-01_web-650.jpg.html)

“There he is!” Allan stood as Harold entered the tavern accompanied by a person whose face was obscured by a hood. Sitting back down, Allan explained, “That’ll be the girl, Agnes, with him. Harold said she had important information about Ellie.”

Soon the man and his companion, a young, pretty girl with dark blonde hair, joined them at their table. Harold began speaking, “My lord, may I introduce Agnes? She works in the castle and has knowledge of your little girl.”

Robin nodded. “Agnes, thank you for coming here to meet me. Please tell me what you can about Ellie. Is she safe?”

Agnes was clearly terrified. She nervously looked around and seemed unable to speak.

Allan moved closer to her and put his arm along the back of her chair. “Agnes, don’t be scared now. I will protect ya! I’ll not let anything happen to such a lovely girl as yerself. Tell us what you can, an’ I’ll get you back to the castle quick as can be! No one’ll know you were here.”

Agnes blushed and was obviously flattered by such attentions. Allan was a handsome young man, and he knew it. His quick tongue and good looks had served him well in the past, and he never hesitated to draw on his talents to get what he wanted.

She began speaking softly, and the men had to lean forward to hear her in the noisy tavern. “Well, my lord, I used to take Lady Ellie to the courtyard for exercise, and sometimes to other parts of the castle so that she could play. On the day of the Faire, I had to hide her because she might have gotten hurt when the soldiers arrested you.”

Robin nodded. This matched what Djaq had told him, and helped him feel confident that Agnes could be trusted.

“Agnes, please know how much I appreciate all you have done for my daughter. We do not want to put you in any danger. Do you know where Ellie is now?” Robin spoke gently to the skittish girl.

“Yes, my lord. My brother is a soldier for the sheriff. He told me that Lady Ellie was with Lady Isabella, but then she was moved to Lady Marian’s room.”

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. This was the best possible news. “Agnes, where is Lady Marian staying in the castle? I remember that, when her father was sheriff, she stayed in the west wing, on the second level.”

“My lord, that is where the Lady Isabella now stays. Lady Marian’s room is on the third level, in the same wing, the west one. There are always two guards at her door, and that is how you will know where she is.”

“Two guards? For one little girl?” asked a surprised Robin.

“No, my lord, one guard for the girl an’ one for the lady.”

“Lady Marian is under guard at the castle?”

“Yes, my lord. She is not allowed to go anywhere without a guard. My brother says she is confined to the castle.”

Robin became thoughtful. This was not good news, but at least it explained why he had not seen Marian in a sennight – not since the night before the Faire.

“Thank you, Agnes. You have been very helpful.” Robin turned to Allan. “Allan, please escort Agnes back to the castle, and make sure she is returned without anyone knowing she was here. We _must_ keep her safe.”

“Right!” Allan stood and helped the girl to her feet. “You see, Agnes, I told you we’d be quick! I’ll take you back to the castle, an’ no one’ll know you were ever gone.”

After they left, Robin turned to Harold again. “Did you bring the uniform?”

“Aye, my lord.” Harold set a small bundle on the table. “Here’s a guard’s uniform and helmet. It’s got the sheriff’s colors. I think that’ll give you more freedom to move around than the uniforms with Gisborne’s colors.”

“Excellent. Harold, I thank you.”

Nodding, Harold stood and left. 

Taking the bundled uniform, Robin thought about the risks that people like Harold were willing to take in order to help him. He felt humbled by the trust they placed in him. He decided to begin looking for Marian and Ellie tonight. It was still early, not yet midnight.  
________________________________________

Marian sighed and smoothed Ellie’s hair away from her face. She was finally asleep, and Marian was so exhausted she could barely keep her own eyes open. The girl had fallen asleep on Marian’s bed, so Marian laid down next to her.

Marian had been thinking about the similarities between her childhood and Ellie’s. The early death of her own mother, something she had in common with Ellie, had left her to be raised by her father. Like Ellie, Marian had spent a great deal of time with men when she was a child.

She had been particularly fond of her father’s master-at-arms. He was older than her father – almost a grandfatherly figure to her. Sir Thomas was his name. Sir Thomas had been very worried about Marian’s safety, especially since she did not have any brothers to protect her or take care of her, if her father died unexpectedly.

Marian had told him that she didn’t want a brother; she wanted to learn how to take care of herself. Looking back now, Marian was amazed that Sir Thomas had been so indulgent with her. He took her request seriously and trained her in self-defense. He taught her that being big and strong did not always win a fight, and that there was no such thing as “fighting fair” if her life was at risk. He had also instructed her in archery and sword fighting techniques, although most swords were too heavy for her to wield for any length of time.

Just like Ellie’s secret games with Sir Guy, her training with Sir Thomas had been accomplished surreptitiously. Now, as an adult, Marian realized the risk that Sir Thomas had taken. Her father would have been furious, if he had learned the truth. He would have never allowed her to learn how to fight. However, her father had probably never anticipated just how dangerous life would become for them, or how precarious his position as sheriff had truly been. 

Yes, she owed her life, many times over, to Sir Thomas, who had died from a fever three winters ago. 

Regrettably, knowing how to defend herself had not prepared her for the exhausting work of tending a small, energetic child. The fact that this child was trapped in a room all day and all night, was not helping matters. Fortunately, Ellie seemed to have an endless number of ideas for “games.” 

Some were games that she had played with Sir Guy. Marian found these games particularly interesting, as they provided insight into the knight. Games of rescuing Ellie as she pretended to be Lady Marian, defeating outlaws (it seemed that Ellie and Guy took turns pretending to be outlaws), and slaying the evil dragon – Vaisey.

Marian rolled to her side and looked at the sleeping girl. She strongly resembled her father. Only her dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair separated her features from Robin’s. Somehow, this made dealing with the girl more difficult. She was such a perfect combination of her father’s face and her mother’s coloring that Marian was constantly reminded of how she came into the world. Robin’s betrayal.

_Why? Oh, why did he marry another woman, a foreign woman, when he was promised to me!_

She rolled onto her back and stared at the wooden slats that supported the canopy over her bed. Could she ever love this child? Would she ever be able to look at this child’s sweet face without feeling the pain of Robin’s infidelity? It was not fair to the child. It was not Ellie’s fault that she had been born. _Dear God,_ she silently prayed, _help me understand! Help me get past these feelings of jealousy and anger!_

She had begun to drift into sleep when a sharp knock sounded at the door. Sitting up quickly, she jumped out of bed and hurried to the door. She did not want Ellie to be awakened when she had just gone to sleep!

“Yes? Who is there?” she asked as quietly as she could.

“Lady Marian, it is me.” 

Marian immediately recognized Guy’s deep voice. As she bade him to enter, she could not help but blush as she remembered touching him when she put the salve on his back. She had not seen him since that night, as she spent most of her time with Ellie in her room. She still feared that he would be encouraged to intensify his pursuit of her.

He stiffly entered the room and turned to her. His face was an impassive mask, and he seemed to have his emotions under strict regulation.

Marian signaled to him to speak softly and then spoke in a hushed voice, “Sir Guy, have you come to check on Ellie? I have brought her to my room, and, as you requested, I am watching over her.”

He was silent for a long time. Just as Marian was about to speak again, Guy cleared his throat and spoke. “I am pleased to hear this. However, do you realize that Vaisey still thinks that she is in Isabella’s room? This is a difficult situation.” 

“Why do you say that?” Marian was now concerned. Something was wrong.

“Isabella is distressed.” He grimaced. “She fears that Vaisey will be angry if he discovers that the girl is not with her. She has devised a new plan. She wants to ask Vaisey to send Lady Eleanor to the nearest abbey.”

“No!” cried Marian in a harsh whisper. Then she paused and began thinking aloud. “Wait, maybe that is a _good_ idea. If she is taken to the abbey, Robin could intercept her and take her from the guards who are escorting her.”

“Take her from _me_ you mean.” His voice now seemed to have an angry edge.

“You told me that she is not safe here, in the castle.”

“I also told you that if I fail again, I could face hanging, or I could lose my position as master-at-arms. I have worked too hard, sacrificed too much, to risk losing my position.”

“Does your position mean more to you than Ellie’s life?” cried Marian.

“Quiet! There are still guards at the door.” Guy briefly looked back at the door, and then continued in a hushed voice, “I do not believe that Vaisey will allow Lady Eleanor to be taken from the castle. He knows that she would be vulnerable to a rescue attempt from Hood.” He ran his fingers through his long hair in a nervous gesture. “I fear that I am not being told everything. Vaisey does not trust me as he did before.”

“Do you have any idea what he might do?”

“There are two possibilities. He will either offer Locksley a trade – Vaisey gives up the girl, and Locksley surrenders, or he will use her as bait to try to get Locksley to attack the castle.”

“Oh, no,” Marian sighed loudly, distressed by the implications of their situation.

“I have stayed away in order to avoid raising Vaisey’s suspicions, but Vaisey asked me to inform Isabella that the girl will be expected to make an appearance at the Council of Nobles the day after tomorrow. I have calmed Isabella down, and she will come here to get Lady Eleanor at the appropriate time. Please have the girl dressed and ready.”

“But, why would he want a small child at such a meeting? I do not understand.”

Guy shrugged. “I believe that he just wants to show the other nobles that Lady Eleanor is alive and well, and that he is taking his role as guardian seriously.”

Unexpectedly, Ellie made a noise and sat up in bed. “Sir Guy? I’m sleepy.”

Guy looked at Marian, clearly surprised. “She sleeps with you?”

Marian shook her head and answered him, “Not usually. She had trouble sleeping tonight and fell asleep in my bed.”

Guy turned back to the little girl. “I apologize for waking you, Lady Eleanor.”

Marian and Guy walked over to the bed and sat on either side of Ellie, who promptly crawled into Marian’s lap.

Guy spoke gently to the girl. “I am here to tell you that soon you will have to go to a very important council meeting. There will be many people there. Lady Marian and I will both be there, but we will not be able to talk to you. My sister, Lady Isabella, will be with you. You will do as she tells you.”

Ellie nodded solemnly. “Will she yell at me?”

Marian watched as anger flashed across Guy’s face. Fighting to maintain an even demeanor, he replied. “I will tell her that she cannot yell at you, but you must behave and not give her a reason to be angry. Understood?”

Ellie nodded again.

“Lady Eleanor, there is one more thing. The dragon will be there.”

“I saw him when I was wit’ Agnes.”

“Yes, well, you must be careful what you say to the dragon. No mention of playing games with me.”

“Why not?”

Guy cleared his throat and seemed to be searching for the right thing to say. Finally, he explained, “The dragon gets jealous. If he knew that we were playing games, he might want to play too, but he is no fun, because he cheats to win.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-14-02_web-650.jpg.html)

“Oh! Papa told me cheating is very bad. Nobody likes a cheater.”

“For once, your father is correct.”

“Will Papa and Aunt Djaq be there? I miss Papa and Aunt Djaq!”

Marian could immediately see that Ellie was becoming distraught. It was late, and the little girl was tired. She tried to comfort her. “Ellie, please know that your papa and Aunt Djaq miss you very much! But they cannot come to this meeting.”

Ellie sniffled slightly. 

Marian looked up at Guy. They gazed at each other briefly over the head of the little girl. Guy nodded in appreciation, and then leaned over and gently kissed the top of Ellie’s head.

“Good night, my lady,” he said softly. Raising his eyes to look at Marian, he reached for her hand. Lightly kissing the back of it, he repeated the words again, “And good night to you, my lady.”

He rose and quickly left the room.

Marian decided to allow the girl to remain in her bed for the night, and encouraged her to climb under the covers. She watched over Ellie as the girl quickly fell back to sleep.

On the ledge of the room’s large window, a shadowy figure silently watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m sure it’s not too much of a mystery who is watching this quaint scene in Marian’s room.
> 
> Next: Weighing His Words. Robin and Marian are finally reunited! As Robin begins laying the groundwork for his next attempt to rescue Ellie, the sheriff also seems to be scheming.


	15. Weighing His Words

_May 21, 1192 (continued)_

Robin had donned the guard’s uniform and was making his way quietly through the castle. As he glanced around a corner, he saw two guards standing outside a door. Just as Agnes had said, it was easy to find the room where Marian and Ellie were staying. The challenge would be getting in. He could not attack the guards without a clear plan for getting Ellie out of the castle. There was really only one choice. He would have to go through the window.

Climbing up to the fourth level, he found an empty space that appeared to be used for storage. It was not divided into rooms, and the windows were smaller than those on the lower levels. Leaning out of a window he counted over to the one that should be Marian’s. He took note that only her window had light. Perhaps the other rooms were empty. Securing the rope he had hidden under his uniform, he carefully lowered himself to the window of the room next to Marian’s.

He could hear voices, but he could not distinguish the words. Who would be in Marian’s room at such a late hour? Fortunately, the windows along the west wing were a newer style and included a sizeable ledge along the bottom. He carefully stepped to the ledge of Marian’s room and looked in.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-15-01_web-650.jpg.html)

And nearly lost his grip and fell.

Marian was sitting on her bed _with Gisborne!_ Ellie was there too, sitting between them. Such anger rose in him that he nearly jumped into the room to attack Gisborne, but he worked to calm himself. He needed to understand what was happening. If Robin entered the room, he feared that Gisborne might use Ellie or Marian as a shield. Besides, there were two guards just outside the door.

The three were talking quietly, and Robin moved as close as possible to listen. His desire to kill Gisborne intensified as Guy leaned over and kissed the top of Ellie’s head. 

He heard him say, “Good night, my lady.”

Then the whoreson kissed the back of Marian’s hand and bade her a good night as well. The worst moment was when Marian actually smiled at Gisborne! A real smile! What was the meaning of this? How could she sit on her bed with _Gisborne?_ Why were they so friendly? Robin waited until Gisborne left and Marian had tucked Ellie into her bed. As Marian walked past the window, Robin softly jumped into the room and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth.

Before Robin could even utter a word, Marian’s sharp elbow made contact with his ribs. As his breath left him in a gasp, Marian swung her leg against the inside of one of his legs and knocked him off balance. Suddenly, he was on his back and not sure exactly how he had gotten there. Looking up, he saw Marian peering down at him.

“Robin!” She cried in a hushed voice. “What are you doing? You startled me!”

She reached down to help him up, but he jumped up on his own. Being knocked to the ground by a girl was bad enough, but she was _not_ going to help him up. As soon as he stood, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Returning her embrace, he reveled in the joy of holding her close. 

Then he remembered the quaint scene that he had spied just moments ago. He pulled away from her, and, keeping his voice hushed, spoke, “What is Gisborne doing in _your_ room in the middle of the night! Sitting on your bed! What is going on here? How can you let him near Ellie?”

Marian’s eyes narrowed. “Are you accusing _me_ of something, Robin? I am sure that you did not see anything improper if you were spying on me, because nothing improper happened! I have not seen you for sennight, and I have been worried about you, and you come here and are upset that I was _talking_ to Guy?”

“You were in bed with him!”

_“What!”_ Marian gasped. “We were sitting _on_ the bed talking to Ellie! You have no right to accuse me of anything! I am not the one who got married despite being betrothed to another person.”

“Well, you were _planning_ to marry him. I seem to remember finding you in the chapel, on your knees in front of the priest, and about to marry Gisborne! Is there something you want to tell me? Do you love him?” Robin struggled to keep his voice low, but he was so angry that he wanted to shout at Marian.

“You are _jealous?_ YOU! After the way you betrayed me? You are jealous of _Guy?_ Let me tell you something, there is more to Guy than you think. He is more than the sheriff’s henchman. There is good in him; I am sure of it. But I have no desire to marry him! I do not love Guy! I love–” 

Before she could finish another sentence, Robin grabbed her and kissed her. He could not bear to hear another word defending the man whom he hated being uttered by the woman he loved. That, and again he found himself wildly aroused by this glorious creature, whose anger stirred his blood in a way he did not fully understand. 

She struggled briefly, but then she wrapped her arms around him, and she kissed him back with a fierceness that surprised him.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-15-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin deepened the kiss, and he realized that never before had he felt such overwhelming desire. Before he left for the Crusades, they had shared a few kisses behind Knighton Hall, but she had only been fourteen at the time, and he had kept the kisses chaste. She was no longer a girl, and her passionate response to him proved it.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath, and Robin immediately moved to create a trail of kisses down the length of her neck. She moaned. Returning to her lips, he began his assault anew. After a few minutes, she began to pull away.

“Robin . . .” Marian sighed.

He reached up, cupped her face, and smiled at her tenderly. “Beautiful, passionate Marian. There was a time when I thought that I had lost you forever, and then I came so close to losing you to _him.”_ Robin shook his head. “I fear my love for you sometimes clouds my thinking.”

She looked steadily into his eyes, assessing him and weighing his words. He briefly wondered what he had said to cause such a scrutiny. 

Softly, she spoke, “That is the first time you have said that you love me.”

Robin laughed. “That’s not true. I am sure that I have told you many times.”

Marian stepped back from him a bit, shaking her head. “No. You have never told me that you loved me. Not before you left, and not since your return.”

Robin was surprised by her somber response. “No, Marian, that cannot be true. I am sure that I have said it many times. Every time I see you, it is my first thought – how much I love you.”

Again Marian shook her head. “If it is in your mind, then your tongue has failed to make it known to me.”

He reached out, pulled her close, and looked steadily into her lovely green eyes. “I love you, Marian. I have always loved you – you are my heart.”

She glanced down, then looked back up and gently pushed away from him. “Why did you marry another woman, if you loved me?”

Robin sighed and realized that he must try to explain. He hoped she was ready to listen. “Come, let us sit down and talk, but first, let me look at Ellie. I will not wake her, but it has been many weeks since I last saw her, and I have missed her so.” Robin turned and walked to the bed. His dear little daughter was slumbering peacefully. 

Returning to Marian’s side they went to the far side of the room. There was a table and two chairs there, and they sat down to talk. Reaching out, Robin took Marian’s hand and held it in his own. He brought it to his lips and savored the softness of her skin. He then began to tell his story.

“Marian, it is hard to explain what it is like in the Holy Land. Everything is so different. There are no forests like we have here. During the day, the sun is unbearably hot, and at night, the air is freezing cold. The people are very different too. Of course, they look different, but I mean their ways and customs are very different.

“If you are an enemy, they are ruthless and formidable opponents on the battlefield. If you are a friend, their hospitality is unequaled. When they welcome you into their home, you are treated like family. Every courtesy is extended.”

Robin chuckled at some of his memories.

“Much and I learned quickly that, if you are a guest in someone’s home, you must be very careful what you say. If you say, ‘I like the decorations on this goblet’ they will give you the goblet! And there is no way to decline such a gift. You can imagine the difficulties I had with Much – he thought it was a great way to accumulate valuable items that we could sell.” 

Robin grew serious again. “One of the biggest differences is how they treat women. They are very protective of their women. Women are kept separate from men who are not husbands or family.”

“How did you end up married to a Saracen woman, if they are kept away from unfamiliar men?” Marian was fascinated to hear about such a strange, exotic place.

“I actually met Raffiya, which was my wife’s name, and her sister by accident. I was guarding the king’s nephew during some important treaty negotiations with a local ruler. I found the two sisters eavesdropping. 

“Their father was the court physician, and when Raffiya noticed a bad cut on my hand, she tended to it. She was very kind and compassionate, but there was nothing romantic about our relationship. We talked several times – in French, for she did not speak English – and I enjoyed talking to her. But I was not in danger of falling in love. My heart already belonged to you.”

“If that is true, then why did you marry her?” Marian exclaimed.

“I am getting to that part of the story. Marian, we were discovered alone together. We were just talking – nothing more. I had just kissed her on the hand, like this,” Robin took Marian’s hand and softly pressed his lips against it. “And, unfortunately, at that moment, her family found us together.”

“But, could you not explain?”

“No, Marian. They would not listen. You see, her father might have been the court physician, but he was one of the sons of the ruler. In a sense, Raffiya was a princess.” He paused, “But that did not matter. They have strict rules of conduct for women, and Raffiya had broken these rules. In the eyes of her people, she had dishonored her family. I was given the choice of marrying her, or allowing her to be punished for her behavior.”

“If that is true, then why did you marry her?! It was not your fault that they had these rules!” Marian was alarmed that Robin had made a _choice_ to marry this girl.

“Marian, you do not understand. The punishment that Raffiya faced was death by stoning. What sort of man would I be, if I allowed a young woman to face a horribly painful death because I was careless?”

Marian sat, shocked and appalled by what she was hearing. She could not imagine facing such a cruel fate. For the first time since she had learned of Robin’s marriage to a Saracen, she began to understand. With understanding came the first glimmer of acceptance. Robin was still holding her hand. She lifted his hand to her lips and gently kissed it.

“Oh, Robin, how terrible for both of you! You saved her from death by stoning? Would they have really done that to her? Her own family?”

“Yes, my love. I am sure of it.”

“So, when you married, it was not because you loved her, or anything like that . . . ?” Marian’s voice faded.

“Marian, I have only ever loved you! Please do not doubt me! Raffiya was kind, compassionate, and very smart. I was fond of her, but I did not love her. And she died giving me the most precious gift I have ever received,” Robin nodded towards Marian’s bed. “I cannot regret my marriage, because I love my daughter, but I will always regret that I hurt you with my reckless actions.”

Marian had one more question, “But why did you not write to tell me that you were married, and that our betrothal was ended?”

Robin looked down. He did not have a good answer to this question, and he had foolishly hoped that she would never think to ask it. He knew he must answer honestly. “Marian, I do not know. Many times I sat down and tried to write that letter. I never could. Weeks went by. Then months. Then Ellie was born, and her gentle mother was dead. I blamed myself. First, I separated her from her family, then she died giving birth to my child. Once I became a widower, there was no reason to write such a letter. I just looked for the opportunity to come home as soon as possible.”

Robin got up from his chair and knelt in front of Marian. “I have made mistakes. I am begging you to forgive me for marrying another woman, even though I loved you. Forgive me for not writing that letter; it was selfish of me to allow you to believe that our betrothal was still valid.”

Gazing with tenderness into her eyes, he continued. “Dearest Marian, when you were betrothed to me, you were still a young girl. Now you are a woman, old enough to decide for yourself, and I am asking you to choose me. Marry me, Marian.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-15-03_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian’s eyes filled with tears, and she knelt on the floor with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close, she gave him her answer, “Yes, oh yes! Robin, I love you, and I want to become your wife.” Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she laughed. “Even if it means that I will become the ‘Lady of the Outlaws’ and ‘Countess of Sherwood Forest’!”

“What?” Robin began to laugh as well. “Where do you get such notions?”

“You do not want to know!” Marian was still lost in the happiness of the moment when Robin kissed her again. But this kiss was soft and tender.

“Marian, I must leave, it grows very late, and if I wait too long, the light of dawn will trap me in the castle. I am working on a plan to get Ellie out of the castle.”

“Robin, I do not know if it is possible. I believe, and Guy does too, that the sheriff is using Ellie as bait, hoping that you will attempt to rescue her from the castle, where the chances of your success will be slim.”

Robin scoffed. “ _Slim?_ You must have more faith in me! I have at least three half-a-plans in mind already!" Sobering, he continued, "And why are you discussing this with Gisborne? He cannot be trusted. Why was he here anyway?”

“He came to warn me that the sheriff wants Ellie to come to the next Council of Nobles. It is the day after tomorrow.”

“Why would Vaisey want a child to attend such a meeting?”

“That is what we, I mean Guy and me, were trying to understand. We think he just wants to prove to the other nobles that he is taking good care of her in his role as guardian.”

“That sounds reasonable, but you cannot trust Gisborne. He will mislead you. We have to be careful and not fall into another of the sheriff’s traps.”

“You are right about the sheriff and his traps, but I think we can trust Guy. The sheriff is angry with him. Guy tells me that the sheriff is not confiding in him as he has in the past.”

Robin contemplated the situation. “Marian, I will leave now. Please take care around Gisborne. Despite what you say, I do not trust him – not with you, and not with Ellie. Tomorrow night, I will come again to rescue Ellie.” 

One last lingering, tender kiss and Robin pulled himself away and climbed out the window. Within an hour, he was back with his men, who had set up a temporary camp near Nottingham in order to prepare for the upcoming rescue attempt.

He decided to try and sleep. Hopefully, he could devise a brilliant plan in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Someone to Love
> 
> At the outlaw camp, Djaq is recovering from her injury. 
> 
> Back at the castle, Robin has a new plan to rescue Ellie. There will be a brief appearance by Guy, and then we will have a very important scene with Robin and Marian!


	16. Someone to Love

_May 22, 1192_

Djaq sat on a rock at the edge of the stream and sighed. Once again, she had successfully travelled from the camp to the stream. She untied the strips of cloth that held the wooden splint immobilizing her leg and carefully removed it. Sliding the hem of her braies up over her knee, she slowly lowered her injured leg into the water, and the water’s sharp coldness calmed the pain in her knee. Another long sigh escaped her.

She gazed thoughtfully at her surroundings. When she first arrived in England, the forests had reminded her of the ocean, stretching out as far as she could see. But now, after dwelling in the greenwood, she often felt as though she was living inside a vast green palace. The huge trees reminded her of the strong pillars that supported the larger rooms of her grandfather’s fortress. The leaves overhead were so thick that sometimes it was difficult to catch glimpses of the sky. 

An odd sound made her jump. She turned just in time to see a small furry creature run up the side of a nearby tree. Perhaps she was just nervous because she was alone in the forest for the first time.

Robin and his friends had left to rescue Ellie from the castle. She had assured them that she would be fine alone in their camp, but she struggled to sleep. The strange noises at night, the pain she still felt in her knee, and most of all, the fear that something would happen to Robin, or Ellie, or both of them during the rescue attempt kept her awake for hours. There were also her memories of a passionate kiss . . . 

She tried to redirect her thoughts.

Robin’s new friends seemed very nice. They were polite to her, and they were eager to help her as she healed. Roy and “not-so-Little” John had often carried her around during her first few days in the camp. She still could not walk, and it was often easier to sit on the ground and scoot along, using her arms and good leg to lift her body enough to move backwards while dragging her injured leg. That was how she had moved herself to the stream. 

Unfortunately, this required her to wear braies, which made her feel self-conscious and exposed. Unlike the Saracen-style, baggy leg coverings that she had worn during their travels, these braies were close-fitting. Never in her life had she worn clothes that revealed so much of her shape to others! And here she was, surrounded by men. That was a new experience as well. Thankfully, years of living with Robin and Much had somewhat prepared her for the odd ways of English men. She was grateful that they were treating her with respect and not staring at her . . . shape. As soon as she was able to use the crutches that Will had made for her, she would never wear these horrible braies again. 

Once again, Djaq felt overwhelmed by melancholy. She had tried to use the crutches, but it was so difficult! Although using the crutches caused her arms to ache, the biggest challenge was the uneven ground which dipped and sloped in all directions and was littered with leaves, sticks, and other debris that frequently hid the dips and slopes. Using crutches in the forest was nearly impossible. 

It looked as though Robin would be living in the forest for the foreseeable future, so Djaq was determined to learn to walk without crutches. She put on a brave face in front of Robin and his friends, but in private, she was afraid that she might never be able to walk without those awful crutches. Alone by the stream, she allowed her tears of despair to flow freely.

She was growing accustomed to the pain. Djaq could endure a certain amount of discomfort, but she was not so sure that she could accept the fact that she would never be able to move quickly or quietly again. Perhaps this was God’s punishment for her love of eavesdropping, she mused. She smiled at such a ridiculous thought. Djaq resolved that she would work tirelessly to learn to walk without the crutches. 

Thoughts of the crutches brought images of Will to her mind. He was a carpenter and had fashioned several different types of crutches for her. The youngest of the men, Will was the only one who apparently did not see her as a sister. She often caught him staring at her, which she found embarrassing. Hopefully, it wasn’t the figure-hugging braies that had captured his attention! 

The young carpenter was handsome, with his dark hair and pale skin. Although, his eyes were not so blue . . . _Enough!_ Djaq tried to focus on Will without her mind jumping to visions of Sir Guy. Will was gentle and soft-spoken. He was quiet and thoughtful. These were very _good_ qualities in a potential husband.

Djaq had been thinking about her future. If she found a husband, perhaps she would not feel so alone. She would have someone to love, who would love her and give her children. Raising Ellie had filled Djaq with joy and longing for children of her own. She wondered if anyone would want her now – now that she was . . . crippled. Djaq placed a hand over her heart to calm the ache she felt at admitting this to herself. There was no escaping the truth. Tuck had been very honest with her about her injury.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-16-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Will seemed to want her. Yet, she did not _feel_ any sense of excitement or anticipation when she thought of him. In some ways, he reminded her of her father, Majid, who had been a gentle soul. Her father’s mild disposition had led to many cruel taunts from his brothers, her uncles. Fortunately for Majid, his mother had been one of her grandfather’s favorite wives. That he had a son who was more interested in healing than killing was a bit of a shock to Grandfather, but over time, Majid had been allowed to pursue his interest in medicine instead of following in the family business of murder. Her people were called the Hashashin, the Assassins, for a reason.

Perhaps, with all that murder and mayhem, having a healer in the family was an appealing idea. Djaq chuckled lightly. Her poor papa! But he always stayed calm in the face of those who did not respect him. She had hoped to find a man like that to marry. 

Raffiya had been very fortunate. Even though she was forced into a marriage with a foreign man whose ways and ideas were often peculiar, she had found much happiness with her husband. Robin was always so kind and tolerant; even when he was teaching English customs and manners to them, he never seemed to be criticizing Saracen ways. 

Not long after Raffiya’s marriage to Robin, Much had told her that Robin was betrothed to a girl in England. Raffiya feared that, when Robin took this other girl as his second wife, he would forget his Saracen wife. When they asked Robin about the English girl, they had been amazed to learn that English men were only allowed one wife. This revelation was one of the reasons Djaq had been determined to come to England. She had decided that she wanted an English husband too – someone like her dear brother, Robin. 

Returning her thoughts to Will, Djaq shook her head. What was wrong with her? Instead of being pleased that a handsome, kindly man was showing interest in her, all she could think about was a tall, angry man who was more like her murderous uncles and grandfather than her dear papa. 

Guy was very confusing. Angry and hateful, yet concerned about keeping a young child safe from danger. A man who inspired real fear in servants, yet made sure that a little girl had food and warm clothing when she was sent to her hiding place. 

A man whose harsh words had shocked her and pierced her heart. A man whose angry glares of disgust had transformed into heated gazes that warmed her entire body. During those brief moments in his arms, with his mouth hungrily devouring hers, she had felt so _alive._ Even now, she felt warm just thinking about it.

Guy had been genuinely worried for Ellie’s safety. Djaq was sure of it. He was not acting on orders from the sheriff – Djaq was sure of that as well, but Robin would not listen. Even when she tried to tell him again, before they left to rescue Ellie, he refused to believe that Guy would act to protect Ellie.

Robin then reminded her that it was Guy who had attacked her in the square. She sighed. When she first arrived at the castle, Guy had threatened to kill her if she tried to escape. She would never forget his angry words. At the same time, she kept thinking about what Friar Tuck had said – that with her disguise, Sir Guy would not have known that it was a woman, much less Djaq. She found herself agreeing with the friar.

Robin had then started talking about how dishonorable it had been for Guy to attack a boy, instead of coming after Robin directly. Djaq was not sure she understood Robin’s reasoning. Perhaps it was an English way of looking at such things. To Djaq, it made perfect sense that a soldier would quickly eliminate his weaker opponents first. Friar Tuck had agreed, but he had grown up in the Sultanate of Tunis, a land ruled by Saracens, and he understood their ways.

Looking up at the gentle incline that led to the camp, Djaq realized that she better get moving. It would take time to get back to camp. Especially when she had to crawl backwards to get there.  
________________________________________

Robin carefully peered around the corner and was surprised to see only one guard at Marian’s door. He carefully mounted the narrow stairs that led to the fourth level, thankful that the stairs were not within sight of the guard. Recreating his movements from the night before, he quickly joined Marian in her room. Only this time, she was expecting him.

Once he saw the look of panic on her face, he rushed to her. 

“Marian, what is the matter?” Just as the words left his mouth, he quickly looked around the room, and he knew.

“Oh, Robin, Isabella came and took Ellie immediately after the evening meal. She claimed that she wanted to ensure that the child would be ready for the council meeting and said something about a new dress . . . There was nothing I could say to dissuade her without raising suspicion.”

“Damn!” Robin rubbed his face in frustration. He had brought extra rope and a cloth to use as a sling to safely raise Ellie to the floor above. He had planned to take her up to the attic, where he would place her in a large burlap bag of the type used for flour. He would then carry her to the kitchens. With Harold’s help, Robin had determined that the kitchens would be the easiest place to walk out of the castle without being stopped or questioned.

The only unresolved issue had been how to protect Marian from possible accusations that she had assisted Robin in the rescue. Robin had thought of several options, from tying Marian up to make it look as though she had resisted, to relying on the fact that Ellie was supposed to be in Isabella’s room.

“Robin! There was nothing I could do!” Marian was nearly frantic.

Gathering her in his arms, he held her close. “Marian, shhh, I am not angry with you. Give me a moment. I need to think.” Releasing her, Robin began to pace.

Robin asked, “Do you think Isabella will return Ellie to you after this meeting? Is she just worried that Vaisey will discover that you have her in your rooms?”

“Yes, I do believe that is likely. Unfortunately, I have not seen Guy–”

“As if Gisborne would help. Why are you so anxious to see him?”

“Robin! I told you not to be jealous. Last night, Guy said that he would come tonight to let me know if he learned anything new.”

“And why do you think he would tell you the sheriff’s plans? He is _not_ going to help us.”

“No, Robin, it is not like that, you see Guy–”

A knock interrupted Marian, and they both looked nervously at the door.

Walking closer to the door, Marian called out, “Who is it?”

“Marian, it is me, open the door.”

Panicked, Marian turned to Robin. “It is Guy!” she whispered.

Robin quickly looked around the room. There was no safe hiding place.

“Marian? Let me in now!” Guy’s voice was urgent, and he rattled the door pull, which was locked from the inside.

Robin nodded to Marian and climbed out the window.

“Guy, come in.” Marian called, unlocking the door and hoping her voice sounded calm.

Guy strode quickly into the room. He rapidly walked from one side of the room to the other, and even went to the window to look out.

Marian’s heart beat frantically, but calmed slightly as he turned back to her. Unknown to her, Robin had swiftly ducked into the adjacent room. 

“Guy, what is it?” Marian prayed that her voice sounded normal.

“I thought I heard voices. Why was your door locked?”

“Voices? Oh, how embarrassing!” Marian brought her hand up to her cheek in a rather dramatic gesture. “I was singing to myself. Do you think the guards heard? Oh, no!”

Guy looked at her curiously, and she could not tell if he believed her.

She continued, allowing a bit of outrage to color her words, “And of course, I lock the door! Am I not allowed any privacy?”

“Yes, well . . . I need to talk to you before the meeting.”

“Guy, let us move away from the door, so that the guards cannot listen.” Marian led him to the window. She wanted Robin to hear too.

“Have you learned why the sheriff wants Ellie at the council meeting?” she asked.

“I have tried to ask him. He just laughs at me. He says that she will be there to represent Locksley. I reminded him that she is very young and cannot participate in such a meeting. I volunteered to stand in for the girl as the administrator of Locksley.”

“What did he say to that?”

“He just laughed again. Marian, when Vaisey is laughing and highly amused, I have learned that he is very dangerous. However, there is little he could do to hurt her at such a meeting. I am convinced that it is just to show the other nobles that she is alive and well.”

Marian glanced at the window and hoped that Robin had heard that. Looking up at Guy, she asked, “Is there anything we can do? What can I do?”

Guy shook his head. “Without knowing Vaisey’s plan, I must be ready for anything. I do not believe he will harm her at this time. He will want to use her as bait to trap Locksley, I am sure of that. Tomorrow, you must come to the council meeting, as you usually do, but we must both be prepared for the unexpected.” Guy quickly took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Until tomorrow, my lady.”

He then turned and left.

Marian rushed over to the door and quickly locked it.

By the time she turned around, Robin had already climbed back into her room.

She hurriedly joined him near the window and asked in a hushed voice, “Did you hear everything?”

Robin nodded. “I keep trying to understand what sort of game Gisborne is playing.”

Marian could not suppress the little voice inside her head that was amused at Robin’s reference to Guy playing games. _If he only knew!_ “Robin, you are allowing your dislike of Guy to cloud your thinking! Guy said something about you and the Gisborne fiefdom . . . he said to ask you.”

“Marian! That is not important now. We must focus on Ellie.” Robin began to pace. 

He stopped. “I must try to attend this meeting in disguise, but what could I do alone? Perhaps if I am there, and we can create a distraction of some sort, I could grab Ellie and escape.” He paced some more. “No, no, that will not work. It is too dangerous for Ellie.”

“Robin, why not let Guy and me watch over Ellie at the meeting? What can happen in such a meeting? Then, when she returns to my room, and I am sure Isabella will return her to me, we can proceed with your escape plan. It will just be a day later.”

Robin nodded. He did not want to wait, but it seemed to be the best idea. “Very well.”

He walked over to Marian and gathered her in his arms. Tender kisses soon became heated. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

“Marian, love, I must go.”

“Robin, please, do not leave yet.”

“No, Marian, if I stay much longer, I fear that . . . well, I will not be able to stop myself from–”

Unexpectedly, Marian grabbed the front of his tunic, pulled him close, and kissed him ardently. 

Breaking the kiss, he embraced her and spoke softly in her ear. “My love, we should wait. I do not want to take you before I have wed you.”

Marian shifted slightly until she was gazing into his eyes. “Robin, I have waited and waited. I have waited for _years._ Outside this room, we are surrounded by danger and uncertainty. But here, tonight, it is just you and me. Together. I want to . . . be with you. I need . . . you. I _need_ you. Please, do not push me away. You say that you love me. So, _love me.”_

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-16-02_web-650.jpg.html)

He looked steadily into her eyes. He did not see any doubt or hesitation – only tenderness, love, and yearning. Years of waiting for this moment and the truth of her statement – for danger did surround them – persuaded him. 

Gently, he picked her up, and cradling her in his arms, he walked to the bed.

Marian’s heart was drumming a frenetic beat in her chest. She feared that Robin would be able to hear it. She had never wanted anything so fervently in her life. She wanted Robin more than she wanted her next breath. 

A small voice whispered to her that she was just frantic for proof of his love. Affirmation that he desired her. Validation that _she,_ Marian, was the woman who owned his heart _and_ his body.

She wobbled slightly as he sat her on her feet next to the bed. His lips captured hers as his hands reached around to her back and smoothly began loosening her dress. A rush of cool evening air brought her out of her haze as her dress dropped to the floor at her feet, leaving her dressed in only a thin shift.

Marian felt her face flush in embarrassment as she opened her eyes to find Robin gazing at her nearly naked form. 

Her self-consciousness eased slightly as she watched Robin take a small step away from her and pull off his shirt. She was fascinated by the sight of his muscled shoulders and his chest with its light dusting of dusky blonde hair. 

As he leaned over to remove his boots, Marian was momentarily distressed to see a collection of oddly shaped scars and marks on his torso – reminders of years of narrow escapes and perilous service to the king whom he loved.

Thoughts of danger and the king immediately fled her mind as Robin once more gathered her in his arms and brought his lips to hers. The intrusion of his tongue into her mouth caused a tightening in her lower abdomen, and she realized that she had very little idea of what to expect.

Doubts began to assail her as Robin lifted her and gently put her on the bed. A brief pause – she realized that he was slipping off his pants before crawling onto the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and panic began to overtake her.

Robin was now lying next to her, very close, and she could feel his warm breath on her ear, as he whispered, “Breathe, my love, please breathe. Marian, we can wait . . . you look as though you might be slipping away . . .” Robin chuckled nervously.

_. . . while you were here waiting for him, with your youth slipping away . . ._

Vaisey’s voice intruded into the moment, and Marian’s eyes opened in a panic.

“Marian?” Robin’s voice softly called to her, and she turned to look at him.

The warmth and tenderness in his eyes calmed her, and she reached up to caress his handsome face. Marian struggled to focus on Robin, but Vaisey once again violated her thoughts with his cruel words.

_. . . Maybe that is what Robin likes in his bed . . . and_ you _look nothing like that . . ._

The tenderness in Robin’s eyes morphed into genuine concern and alarm. “My love,” he stroked her face as he spoke, “what troubles you? If you have doubts, please tell me. I will wait. I will wait until you are ready.”

Marian wanted desperately to ask him if he truly desired her. But how to ask such a question? Would he be disappointed that she was different from his wife? Or the other women that he had bedded in the past? Was he so eager to wait because he was not really interested in bedding her?

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She tried again. “Robin, do you . . . want me? I . . .” Her voice faded as she continued to search for words to ask the questions that filled her mind – questions that she could not comfortably articulate. 

Marian closed her eyes in frustration.

“Marian,” Robin’s voice seemed far away. “Marian,” he repeated, “open your eyes, and look at me.”

She complied. His eyes were full of concern and wide with surprise.

“I do not understand why you would ask such a question. I have told you that I love you. You are my heart. When I returned home, there was nothing I wanted more than to marry you and make you my wife in every way. But I will not take you as a husband takes his wife, if you are not willing or prepared to give yourself to me.”

Marian blushed with embarrassment, but forged ahead determined to find a way to put her mind at ease. She could not, however, look at him as she asked, “I know that I am very different from your . . . wife, and I wondered if you . . . would be disappointed.”

His fingers gently brushed against her cheek as they moved down the side of her face and came to rest under her chin. She could feel him lifting her chin, and she reluctantly raised her eyes to his.

If possible, his eyes were even wider with surprise and shock.

“Marian!” Robin’s voice was not quite as soft and gentle; he seemed rather alarmed. “Do you think that . . .” Now it was Robin’s turn to be at a loss for words. He tried again. “Marian, I do not know why such thoughts are plaguing you, but we will wait. You are not ready. You do not trust me–”

“You want to wait because you do not desire me!” cried Marian. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she covered her face with her hands.

Robin moved a small distance from her, rolled to his side, and propped himself on up on his elbow. “I do not understand why you question my desire for you. Just last night, I asked you to marry me. I begged your forgiveness for my past mistakes, and I vowed to join my life with yours. Why do you doubt me?”

Marian did not have an answer. She lowered her eyes and recognized that she did not have any reason to doubt Robin. His words were true. He had, of his own free will, asked her to marry him. He had declared his love. 

The answer came to her like a bright flash of lightning during violent storm. _Vaisey._ Marian was allowing Vaisey’s poisonous words to taint this moment with Robin. 

Well, it wasn’t going to work. Marian felt resolve sweep though her with such strength that she wondered if this was how a soldier felt when facing battle. Vaisey was NOT winning this battle. The victory would be hers. And Robin’s. 

She turned to look at him once more.

He smiled at her and lightly chuckled. “My dear Marian, I do not know what thoughts are passing through your mind, but I do know that there are too many of them. I want you. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you.” Once again, his hand gently caressed her cheek. 

He continued, “I am only offering to wait because you seem distressed and uncertain. When we join our bodies, it is a commitment that we will join our lives as well. We will be one. Even though we have not yet married in front of the priest, I will consider us married. Are you truly ready to take this step towards our future?”

Marian knew exactly what she wanted. Robin. Now.

She reached for him and pulled his face closer to hers. “I want you, Robin. Only you. I want to be one with you – now and forever.”

He smiled broadly, and even in the dim light of the room, Marian recognized the twinkle in his eye. Only Robin could make her feel like melting with just a mischievous grin and a sparkle of naughtiness in his eyes.

“Very well,” he replied. “You have me, but I have one rule that you must follow for the rest of the evening.”

Now it was Marian’s turn to be surprised. “A rule? What are you talking about?”

“There is entirely too much thinking going on in that lovely head of yours. I want you to promise that you will stop thinking and start _feeling.”_

“Feeling what?” asked a confused Marian.

In answer to her question, Robin captured her mouth with his and pulled her closer to him. His hand slid down to rest possessively on her breast, and all thoughts of Vaisey’s cruel words fled her mind.

Marian was momentarily bereft as Robin’s mouth left hers, but when she felt his lips on her breast, she stopped thinking entirely. The world around her disappeared and Robin’s touch became her only reality.

Another rush of cool air passed over her body as she felt him pulling her shift up and over her head. She was overwhelmed with just the pleasure of feeling his skin against hers, as the length of his body pressed up against hers. His hands tenderly explored her, and she felt sensations that she had never before even imagined.

She bravely reached up and touched him, running her hands across the firm musculature of his shoulders and arms and moving her fingers gently across the dusting of hair on his chest.

His hands continued to explore her body, and she blushed and shied away as he touched her intimately.

Robin reassured her with tender words of love, and she calmed slightly.

“My love,” he whispered. “I am sorry to hurt you. I promise that it will only hurt this time. Do you understand?”

Once more Marian’s heart beat fast and frantic in her chest as he positioned himself on top of her. Taking her mouth with a rough, ardent kiss that momentarily distracted her, Robin joined his body, his life, and his future with Marian’s. 

They were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chaos at the Council Meeting. Guy POV.


	17. Chaos at the Council Meeting

_May 23, 1192_

Guy’s long legs quickly moved him towards the council chambers. He had not been on edge like this in some time. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, but he did not know what to expect. After years of serving Vaisey, he recognized the signs that the sheriff was eagerly anticipating . . . something.

Upon reaching the side door to the chamber, he took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves. Assuming the indifferent expression that he usually wore, he opened the door and entered.

No one else had arrived. _Very good._ Guy carefully made his way around the room, looking for anything out of place, anything unexpected. All was in order. He frowned. Perhaps he was overreacting. Perhaps Vaisey just wanted the girl here to prove to the other nobles that she was alive and well. Vaisey would be able to claim that he was taking his guardianship of the heir to Locksley seriously.

The main doors opened, and the nobles, including Marian and her father, began to arrive. Lord Knighton sat in his usual chair, and Marian took her position standing next to him. Finally, the sheriff, Isabella, and Eleanor entered.

Vaisey was clearly amused, which concerned him, while Isabella looked rather smug. Lady Eleanor’s eyes were wide with fear. 

The sheriff sat on his throne, while Isabella led Lady Eleanor to sit in the chair set aside for Locksley. Isabella then left the child there and moved to sit in her normal place, next to the sheriff. Guy was already standing guard at the other side of the sheriff’s large, elaborate chair.

Guy looked at Marian. She met his eyes and shrugged slightly. He nodded. Turning to look at Lady Eleanor, he immediately became concerned. She was apparently on the verge of tears. As she looked at him, Guy softened his expression and winked at her. This seemed to relax her a bit, and she smiled at him.

“I call this meeting of the Council of Nobles to order,” intoned the sheriff. “Today, we have a special guest. Lady Eleanor of Locksley is joining us, as her father is unavailable.”

Eleanor opened her mouth to speak, and Guy shook his head and quickly brought his index finger up to his lips to motion to her to remain quiet. Why wasn’t Isabella sitting with her? Guy turned his attention back to Vaisey.

The sheriff continued, “I have had several inquiries about Lady Eleanor, and I wanted everyone to see that we are taking very good care of her here at the castle.” Vaisey turned to Sir Henry of Clun. “First, we shall hear the report from Clun.”

Just then, half a dozen hooded men stormed into the room through the main doors. The handful of soldiers inside the room turned to defend the nobles. As usual, most of the soldiers had been stationed outside the doors. Guy wondered how the outlaws had gotten past them. 

Sir Henry of Clun jumped up and screamed, “IT IS ROBIN HOOD! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!”

Guy quickly unsheathed his sword and stood in front of the sheriff. Many of the nobles jumped up and ran out the side door. The air was filled with shouts, screams, and the clanging of sword against sword, as the soldiers stationed in the room fought the intruders. 

Guy was battle ready and coolly scanned the room. He saw Lady Eleanor standing next to her chair, hysterical and crying. A hooded man was running towards the little girl, and for a moment, Guy wondered if it was Robin. 

Then the man’s hood shifted, and Guy could see his face. It was not Robin. Guy ran to Eleanor and picked her up. Holding her tightly with his left arm, he engaged the man. As he blocked the man’s expert thrusts, he realized that this was no peasant outlaw. Only a trained soldier fought in this manner. He swiftly dispatched the man and turned to see that Marian was engaged in a battle with one of the hooded men. She had a sword and was doing a credible job of blocking the man’s attack. 

Guy ran to Marian’s side with Eleanor screaming in his ear. He quickly reached Marian and killed the man attacking her.

“Why is Hood attacking? Has he lost his mind?” Guy shouted at Marian.

“These are not Robin’s men! I know Robin’s men! These are imposters!” came her frantic reply.

“Get out of here, Marian,” he yelled back. 

Turning, he saw the sheriff sitting calmly in his chair, even though another hooded man seemed to be making his way towards Vaisey. Guy ran back towards the sheriff and put Eleanor down behind the sheriff’s throne. Spinning back around, he defended the sheriff from the attacker, who quickly turned and ran away, rather than face Guy’s blade.

Guy then noticed that all the hooded men were either dead on the floor or had escaped the way they came in. He sheathed his sword and turned to Vaisey.

“My lord, are you injured? Why did you not leave? Are you well?”

“Gisborne! Are you worried about _me?_ Because it seemed to me that you were more concerned about Lady Eleanor. Of course, I am just your lord and master. You know, the person who pays your wages and houses you and your sister.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-17-01_web-650.jpg.html)

“My lord, I was trying to protect both you _and_ Lady Eleanor.” Guy then remembered something. “My lord sheriff, did you not specifically tell me that Lady Eleanor was _my_ responsibility? I believe you gave me that order on the day that she was brought to the castle.”

Vaisey’s eyes narrowed. Gisborne had verbally out-maneuvered him. It would not happen again. “Very well. Call everyone back into the council chambers at once. I have an important announcement.”

As Guy turned to go, he felt a slight pressure on his leg. Looking down, he found Lady Eleanor clinging to him, still sobbing and afraid. Risking ridicule from the sheriff, he picked up the small girl and tried to soothe her.

At that moment, Marian ran up. “How is Ellie? Ellie?” Marian reached up to take Ellie from Guy. As he tried to hand her the small child, Ellie just held onto his neck tighter.

“Lady Eleanor, go with Lady Marian,” he gently asked, but she would not release him.

“Why, Gisborne, when I threatened you with nursemaid duty, I was only jesting. I had no idea you would take me so seriously!” The sheriff chuckled and shook his head. 

Vaisey then looked at Marian, and his voice became angry. “I see that Robin Hood has no respect for life – not even his daughter’s! To attack a group of nobles like this! Well, it is shocking!”

Marian, outraged, started to speak, “Those men were not–”

Guy was still holding Lady Eleanor, but he spun around to face Marian, with his back to the sheriff. His free hand shot out and grabbed Marian’s arm roughly. “Enough, woman! Show respect when you speak to Lord Vaisey!”

Marian gasped and gazed into Guy’s face. He gave her a small shake of his head and mouthed the word _‘careful’_ hoping that she would understand that she must take care – her emotions had loosened her tongue.

“My, my! Gisborne! Taking the little leper in hand are you? I think you will be an excellent husband for Lady Marian. Someone has to get her under control. Lord knows Sir Edward has failed miserably at the task.”

Guy could see the moment when Marian realized how close she had come to saying too much and incriminating herself in front of the sheriff. She closed her eyes briefly. Opening them, she nodded at Guy to let him know that she had both her emotions and tongue under good regulation. He released her arm.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-17-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Walking to the door, Guy began calling all the other nobles back into the council chamber. Several soldiers arrived and began dragging away the bodies. Eleanor still clung to him and would not let go.

Soon all the nobles had returned to their seats. The only injury to any of them had been a small scrape on the palm of Sir Henry of Clun, who had fallen in his rush to escape the “outlaws.”

Unsure of what to do with Lady Eleanor, Guy sat down in the Locksley chair and held her on his lap. She had quieted but would not release her hold on Guy. 

After several dramatic moments of silence, the sheriff began to speak. “I think we can all agree that these are dangerous times in Nottinghamshire, but do not worry, my master-at-arms will determine how these notorious outlaws, followers of the malicious Sir Robin of Locksley, also known as ‘Robin Hood’, made their way into the castle.”

Guy nearly groaned in frustration. He was fairly certain that he could stand up and explain it to everyone without doing any investigation. Vaisey had obviously hired a group of mercenaries to attack the meeting disguised as outlaws and had given them strict instructions not to harm any of the nobles. He suspected that the only reason Marian had been under attack was because she had grabbed a sword and inserted herself into the fighting. 

But to what purpose? If Lady Eleanor had been killed in the attack, Vaisey could not use her as bait or exchange her for Hood. Perhaps his plan had been to abduct Eleanor and blame Robin. That did not make much sense either. As was often the case, Guy struggled to understand the workings of the sheriff’s devious mind.

Vaisey continued, “Clearly, the castle is not a safe place for a young child. Later today, I will be reinstating Sir Guy of Gisborne as administrator of Locksley. He did an admirable job with the Locksley estates while Sir Robin was in the Holy Land. And he will make an excellent guardian for Lady Eleanor. As you can see, he is already taking very good care of her. I am placing Lady Eleanor in the custody of Sir Guy and his lovely sister, Lady Isabella.”

Guy glanced at Marian. Her eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. He looked at his sister. She was watching him with a dangerous gleam in her eye. _Merde._

“And so,” continued the sheriff, “later today, I will be sending Sir Guy, Lady Isabella, and Lady Eleanor to Locksley Manor, where I am sure they will be much safer than here at the castle, where nobles are clearly the target of unhinged outlaws with a death wish.”

At this dramatic pronouncement, the nobles began murmuring and speaking quietly to one another. 

Guy felt as though his head was swimming. This made no sense. What game was Vaisey playing? Sending them to Locksley was as good as sending the girl to the forest. Robin would be able to easily take her from the manor. 

Guy cleared his throat. “My lord?” The sheriff did not respond, so Guy spoke louder, “My lord, I should like to speak.”

“What now, Gisborne?” The sheriff replied in a tone of obvious disdain. 

“My lord, I have concerns about this plan–”

“Oh, I am sure you do,” Vaisey interrupted. “But since you are not in charge, and your plans are typically miserable failures, I am not interested in your concerns. I will, however, try to explain the plan in more detail to you. Do something with that child, and come to my war room after the meeting.” Turning to the other nobles, Vaisey announced, “This meeting is dismissed.”

Guy stood and realized that Lady Eleanor had fallen asleep. He was finally able to hand her to Marian, who had walked over to them as soon as the meeting ended. As Marian fussed with Eleanor and carefully adjusted her hold on the girl, Guy could see that she was stalling. Looking around, they seemed to be more or less alone.

Guy whispered, “What is it?”

“Guy, what is going on? Did you know about this plan to return her to Locksley?” Marian asked in a hushed voice.

He shook his head. “I do not understand this plan. But I will find out more when I meet with him in the war room. Can you take her for a while?”

Marian nodded. She glanced around the now empty room apprehensively. “Guy, those men . . . they were not Robin’s men. I am sure of that. Who were they?”

Guy let out a loud sigh and continued in a hushed voice. “Very well. I will ignore the fact that you are able to recognize Locksley’s outlaws by sight. I can tell you that those men were trained soldiers. They did not fight like forest bandits. I am sure that they were mercenaries hired to attack the meeting without hurting any of the nobles attending it.”

“Why?”

“Marian, I have no idea, but I cannot stay here whispering with you any longer. Take Lady Eleanor to your room and make sure that you have food and drink available when she wakes.” With that, Guy turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: My Little Bird
> 
> Sheriff Vaisey has a plan.  
> Robin has a plan.  
> Guy has a dilemma.


	18. My Little Bird

_May 23, 1192 (continued)_

Guy nearly ran to his quarters. Fumbling with the latch, he threw himself into the room and began to pace.

This plan of Vaisey’s was incredibly perilous – Guy would have to risk everything, including his life. The plan had all the hallmarks of a punishment. The goal might be to capture Robin Hood, but humiliating Guy would be an excellent bonus in Vaisey’s mind.

How he hated the sheriff! Too clever by half, therefore Vaisey was always a step ahead of Guy. Too powerful to oppose, therefore Vaisey was always in complete control of Guy’s life.

His situation was hopeless. Guy dropped heavily into one of the chairs next to the hearth and grabbed the ewer of ale that sat on a nearby table. _Merde!_ It was less than half full. He needed to think, and ale always helped him think. 

He took a large swallow directly from the ewer and sat back in the chair as the familiar warmth of the alcohol washed over him.

What were his options?

He could run away.

Except that Vaisey had threatened to kill Eleanor, Marian, and Isabella, if Guy did not proceed according to the plan.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-18-00_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy realized that he could probably live without Isabella, but he could not bear the thought of anything happening to Eleanor and Marian.

If he ran away, he could take Eleanor with him. Eleanor made him feel like a youth again. She made him feel happy and carefree. But how could he raise a young child?

Perhaps he could find a position back in Normandy. But recent reports of unrest in Normandy made it a dangerous place. Like England, Normandy was suffering from the absence of King Richard, who was also the Duke of Normandy. 

If he was away fighting, who would look after Eleanor? 

Marian. He would need to take Marian as well. This way, he could protect her from Vaisey, and she could help take care of Eleanor. Recently, their relationship had been much improved; Guy had great hopes for a future with Marian.

He grimaced as reality rose up in his mind and slapped him in the face. Marian would never agree to leave her father. Or Robin . . . 

He would have to take her away by force. 

Except that it was broad daylight. His carriage was being readied for Vaisey’s insane plan. There was no way for him to take a bound and gagged woman and a young child out of the city on _Tonnerre._

Guy was trapped. He did not trust Vaisey to keep his word, regardless of the signed agreement he had forced the sheriff to write. 

On the other hand, if Vaisey’s plan succeeded, and if Vaisey kept to the terms of their written agreement, Guy would have his revenge on Robin as well as land, power . . . and Marian. It was all so close; his dreams were within his grasp. All he had to do was survive this insane plan. And trust Vaisey.

Once more, doubts assailed him, and he continued to search his mind for alternatives. Perhaps in the heat of the battle, he could escape with Eleanor. 

_No, no . . . how could that work?_

He finished the remaining ale and cursed the ewer for being empty. He needed more ale in order to devise a good plan.

A knock at the door startled him, and the voice of a young soldier called to him.

“The carriage is ready, Sir Guy.”

Guy groaned. He jumped to his feet and threw the ewer into the cold hearth with all his strength. The resulting crash and mess were oddly comforting.

Stalking to the door, he exited the room without looking back.  
________________________________________

Marian realized that she no longer had a soldier following her around the castle. She briefly considered taking Ellie and trying to smuggle her out of the castle herself, but she had no idea where Robin was camped. How could she get word to him? She searched her mind as she made her way back to her room carrying the sleeping child.

As she laid Ellie on the bed, she could not help but blush as she remembered lying there with Robin during the most wonderful night of her life . . . Finally becoming one with Robin had been everything she had hoped for and dreamed of. She closed her eyes and thought about the incredible blend of passion, tenderness, and joy that she had experienced with him. As well as a small amount of pain and soreness. Well worth it. She smiled. 

She left Ellie on top of the bed’s covers, since she had disposed of the sheet once she realized that it contained incriminating evidence of her activities from the night before. She was actually a bit concerned that the maids would gossip, and then the soldiers would talk about Guy’s late night visits. They might think that she had been with Guy. She cringed at the thought of that particular rumor spreading throughout Nottinghamshire.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Could the soldiers have returned to guard her?

Opening the door, she was pleased to see the servant, Agnes, holding a tray of food.

“Beggin’ yer pardon, my lady, but Sir Guy told me to bring food for Lady Ellie.”

“Oh! Wonderful! Bring it in, and set it over there on the table. I will need to wake her soon, and I know she will be hungry.”

Agnes set down the tray and then hesitated. Marian realized that she seemed strangely anxious. Moving close to the girl, she lowered her voice to a hushed whisper.

“Agnes, is there something you need to tell me? A message?”

Agnes’s eyes again scanned the room nervously. “My lady, Sir Robin asked me to find you after the meetin’ to see if you had a message for him.”

Perfect. Marian smiled broadly and leaned close to the girl. “Do you know how to get a message to him quickly?”

The girl nodded. “Yes, my lady. One of his men is nearby waitin’ to hear from me.”

“Tell him that Ellie will be leaving the castle and going to Locksley. Tell him she will be back at Locksley later this afternoon, along with Sir Guy and Lady Isabella. Is that message too long?”

“No, my lady.”

“Well, hurry! There is no time to lose.”

The girl curtsied and quickly left the room. Marian nearly laughed out loud. Everything was finally working out. Soon Ellie would be back with Robin, and hopefully, Robin would find a way to spend more nights holding Marian in his arms.  
________________________________________

Robin and his men were in position. He had chosen to intercept the contingent of soldiers accompanying the Gisbornes and Ellie at this particular point in the road near Locksley because it was easy to get to their camp from here. If Ellie, or any of his men were injured, they could quickly take them to the camp and get them the help that might save their lives.

Finally, Robin could hear the sounds of horses in the distance. He nervously wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve. He had to make sure that Ellie was safe. His plan was risky, but nowhere near the danger they would have faced trying to get her out of the castle.

Appearing at the top of the nearby hill, he could see mounted soldiers wearing the Gisborne colors of black and yellow. He counted four in the front, two on the carriage, and two following. Robin assumed that Isabella and Ellie would be in the safety of the carriage, but then he saw her. Again, she was riding with Gisborne atop his massive destrier. Ellie seemed to be wrapped in something dark; he could just barely make out her face. They were following the carriage. 

Something about the arrangement and number of soldiers nagged at him. It just didn’t seem right. Gisborne could easily muster three or four times that number of men. Perhaps Gisborne wasn’t such a strategic genius after all.

Robin looked around and motioned to his men. The leading soldiers were almost in place. _Ready . . . almost . . . now!_ Robin made a slashing downward movement with his arm, and Roy and John took the rope that was lying across the path and pulled it firmly from their positions on opposite sides of the road. The four leading horses had been moving together in a line, and when the rope snapped up against them, they startled and reared up. The four soldiers landed hard on the ground.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt, and Robin could hear Isabella scream for help. The soldiers on the carriage simply jumped down and ran away. Odd.

But it was Gisborne’s actions that seemed most surprising. He turned his horse and headed off into the trees, away from Robin and the outlaws. 

Suddenly, at least a dozen more soldiers came over the hill, riding hard towards the outlaws hidden along the tree line. _So, this is the plan,_ thought Robin, _wait until we attack before the real soldiers arrive on the scene._ Robin had no concerns about prevailing over Gisborne’s soldiers, but his heart was thundering in his chest as he worried about Ellie’s safety. _Where did Gisborne take Ellie?_ At least she was not in the thick of this battle.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-18-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin grabbed his bow and began firing. He focused on either non-lethal shots or shots meant to intimidate his opponents. There’s nothing like an arrow landing inches from your manhood to encourage a man to retreat. 

Will, Allan, and Much were also shooting arrows at the soldiers. According to the plan, they aimed above the soldiers as part of their strategy to avoid killing while working to intimidate and frighten the soldiers.

The soldiers began to retreat after enduring a few minutes of the outlaws’ attack.

Robin moved closer to the carriage and saw Isabella peeking out the door’s window. He called out, “Isabella, stay down, we mean you no harm!” The last few soldiers took off and rode back towards Nottingham. 

Robin looked around and realized that Gisborne and Ellie were nowhere to be seen. He called to his men, “Did anyone see where Gisborne went? He has Ellie!”

The men looked around, confused that Gisborne had seemingly disappeared. Then Robin thought he heard something. He moved towards the sound. “Quiet everyone!” he urgently commanded his men.

Then, he heard it again. A small sound. High pitched. Crying. _Ellie!_ Robin began running towards the sound, and some twenty yards from the road he saw Gisborne’s horse. And there was Ellie. And Gisborne. But Gisborne was lying face down on the ground with two arrows in the back of his left shoulder and another in his side. 

Robin and the outlaws began to move towards Ellie and Gisborne. Robin suddenly realized that Gisborne had been shot by one of them. The arrows embedded in his body were from their quivers. 

Robin spun on his men, furious. “What were you thinking? Could you not see that Ellie was riding with Gisborne? I do not care whether you shot Gisborne, but how could you be so careless with my daughter!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-18-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Much, Will, and Allan immediately began to deny aiming for Gisborne, but Robin quickly turned away in disgust and ran towards Ellie.

As they came closer, they saw that Ellie was hysterical and crying. She had wrapped her arms around Gisborne’s waist and was holding on to him.

“Ellie!” Robin called to her.

“Papa!” Ellie released her hold on Gisborne, jumped up, and ran to Robin, leaping into his arms as he knelt on the ground in front of her.

Robin stood, lifting his little girl in his arms and holding her tightly. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was squeezing him so hard that he briefly wondered whether he would be able to take a breath! In that moment, Robin couldn’t have cared less about breathing. He finally had his Ellie back, safe and apparently uninjured. He felt as though his world had righted itself. The tightness that he had felt in his chest since their separation – particularly since the disastrous Nottingham Faire – was gone.

He gently leaned away from her, wanting to hold her close, yet anxious to check her for any injuries. 

Her smile quickly faded as she looked at him. “Papa! Don’t cry, Papa!”

Robin hadn’t realized that the moisture welling in his eyes had escaped and rolled down his cheeks. He smiled at her. “I’m not sad, my little bird,” he said, using the pet name he had given her when she was just a babe. Everyone commented on her resemblance to him; she’s _‘a little Robin’_ they had said, and so, that is how he came to call her his _‘little bird.’_

She smiled at the familiar endearment, but then she frowned and began to squirm, wanting to be put down.

Robin obliged and reluctantly set her down. She surprised him by grabbing his hand and pulling on him.

“You have to fix my friend!” she declared.

Robin quickly looked around. The only other people in the clearing were his band of outlaws, who were all standing around watching the happy reunion with smiles on their faces. Robin noticed that Tuck was bent over Gisborne’s still form, checking his injuries, but he saw no one else in the clearing. 

“Who?” asked Robin. He looked for Much. He was the only other person there whom Ellie would know, and Much did not appear to require ‘fixing’.

“My friend! He’s hurt!” Ellie now appeared to be quite distressed.

“Ellie, who are you talking about?” Just as the words left his mouth, Robin was dismayed to realize that Ellie was pulling him towards Gisborne. She released his hand and ran to his enemy, where she knelt down and took hold of the unconscious knight’s hand.

“You hurt my friend!” she cried. “You have to fix him!” 

“Ellie, this man is not your friend!” His words came out more sharply than he had intended.

Tears started rolling down Ellie’s face. “He is my friend! He’s the black knight. He plays games wit’ me. I luv him!”

Robin was stunned. This did not make any sense.

Just then, Friar Tuck spoke. “Robin, this man is alive. The shoulder wounds are not life-threatening unless they are left untreated. I am more concerned about the arrow in his side. If it is deep, then it could be very serious. We must take him back to the camp where Djaq and I can tend to his injuries.”

Ellie looked up at Tuck. “Aunt Djaq can fix him?”

Robin was still speechless, so Friar Tuck answered her. “Yes, my child. We can try to help him, but first we must get him back to our camp.”

Tuck smiled at the little girl, “Your aunt Djaq is very anxious to see you.”

Robin did not think he could be any more shocked, but Ellie quickly proved him wrong as she pointed at Gisborne, looked up at her papa, and declared, “He’s Aunt Djaq’s friend too. I saw them kissin’ at night when they thought I was sleepin’.”

The outlaws, some with their mouths hanging open in astonishment, looked at each other. Robin decided to make sure he had heard Ellie correctly. “Ellie, what did you see?”

“Aunt Djaq an’ Sir Guy. They were on the bed talkin’, an’ then they were kissin’. I think they’re gonna get married!”

Robin was horrified to think about what Ellie might have seen, but they couldn’t talk about it now. Still shaken, he turned to Tuck, who seemed to be highly amused, and asked the friar, “How can we move him safely?”

Tuck spoke quickly. “Go back to the carriage. See if you can pull off a door, or some other long piece of wood that we could use to carry him. We need to try to keep him in this same position.”

Robin then added, “Will, take one of the horses and ride to Locksley. Have Thornton send some men from the stables to gather these horses and the carriage and take them to the Locksley stables until the sheriff sends someone to retrieve them. Tell Thornton that this is urgent. We do not want the soldiers to return to this spot and begin a search for Gisborne; it is too close to the camp. But do not tarry in the village, return to camp as quickly as possible.”

When the outlaws went back to the carriage, they discovered that Isabella was gone. They assumed that she had taken one of the horses and returned to Nottingham. 

As soon as they found boards long enough to hold the tall knight, they lifted him onto them and transported him to their camp. 

Ellie happily let Robin carry her. Robin’s heart was filled with joy at having Ellie with him again after being apart for over a month. Unfortunately, his happiness was tempered by the thought of having Gisborne in his camp.

 _Had this evil man forced himself on Djaq? How would she react to his arrival at the camp?_ Robin moved ahead of the men carrying Gisborne. He wanted to reach the camp as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Black Knight  
> Djaq and Robin POV
> 
> A wounded Guy arrives in the outlaw camp, much to Djaq’s surprise. Robin asks Ellie about “that meeting with all those boring people” and gets an unexpected response from his “little bird.”
> 
> We will learn more about the sheriff’s original plan and the written agreement between Guy and Vaisey later in the story.
> 
> My thanks to “Young Lavender Lady” whose original pen name (Exotic Little Bird) inspired me to give Ellie the pet name that Robin uses in this story.


	19. The Black Knight

_May 23, 1192 (continued)_

Djaq was practicing with her crutches. She had decided that she would be using the crutches and wearing _appropriate_ clothing when Robin and his friends returned with Ellie. Her clothes were still at the castle, but Robin had given her a couple of simple, plain dresses from Rebekah, a potter in Locksley who had a daughter Djaq’s age. 

This morning, when she awoke from a surprisingly restful night, she decided that she would no longer crawl in the dirt. She was determined to learn how to deal with the uneven ground, and she was slowly devising strategies for navigating around the camp.

She heard an unexpected noise, and her heart began to drum in her chest. It sounded as though someone was coming. 

Suddenly, Robin ran into the camp, and Djaq’s heart leapt for joy when she saw that he was carrying Ellie. She started to move towards them, but then she realized that it would be better to allow them to come to her.

Overlapping shouts of, “Djaq” and “Aunt Djaq” were music to her ears. She was so happy that her eyes filled with tears. She sat on a nearby log as Robin placed Ellie on her lap. Djaq was so relieved to be holding Ellie, dear Ellie, in her arms, that tears began flowing down her cheeks.

“Oh, Ellie! I have missed you! I love you so! Let me look at you!”

“Aunt Djaq! Why did you go away? I luv you, too.”

Djaq looked closely at Ellie, and she was relieved that the little girl looked unchanged and unharmed.

“Don’t cry, Aunt Djaq. The black knight is gonna be here soon an’ you can fix him.”

Djaq laughed. “You mean you brought your imaginary friend from the castle with you?”

Ellie looked a little confused. She put her arms around Djaq and gave her another hug. Pulling back, Ellie asked, “What’s a _maj in air ee_ friend?”

Djaq laughed again and glanced over at Robin, who was standing next to them. She was startled to see him staring at her so intently. Maybe he was confused about Ellie’s imaginary friend too.

“Robin, Ellie missed you and Much so much that she invented an imaginary playmate when we were at the castle. She calls him her ‘black knight’.”

Robin nodded and knelt down in front of Djaq and Ellie. He looked very solemn.

“Robin? What is wrong?”

“Djaq, I do not think that the ‘black knight’ is an imaginary friend but a real person. He was injured in the fight to rescue Ellie, and the men are bringing him here now.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-19-01_web-650.jpg.html)

“A real person? That is not possible! We were kept very isolated in the castle.” Djaq turned to Ellie. “Ellie, tell me again about the ‘black knight’.”

Ellie laughed. “You silly Aunt Djaq! You know him . . . Is this a new game?” She started bouncing in Djaq’s lap in anticipation of a new game.

Djaq winced as Ellie bounced on her injured knee. She turned again to Robin and was alarmed at how serious he looked.

“Djaq, do you really not know?”

She shook her head. The noise of the men returning to the camp distracted her from Robin’s intense stare. Then she saw him.

She tried to stand, and she called out, “It is Sir Guy! What has happened to him?”

Friar Tuck jogged up to them. “Djaq! The knight has been injured. Can you help me tend to him?”

“Of course! What happened?” Djaq turned to Robin, “Did you shoot him?”

She was so surprised by Guy’s arrival in the camp that she did not notice the slight narrowing of Robin’s eyes, or the fact that he did not answer her.

Tuck called out to the men who were bringing the unconscious Gisborne into the camp. He directed them to put the man on the makeshift table that the outlaws used at meal times.

Djaq grabbed her crutches and tried to hurry over to Guy. She was so focused that she did not notice the stares and suspicious looks directed at her by the outlaws. Djaq began working with Tuck to examine the wounds and determine how best to extract the arrows without causing further damage. Tuck and Djaq worked quite well together, and occasionally they would lapse into Arabic.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-19-02_web-650.jpg.html)

The outlaws, curious about the medical as well as the more personal aspects of the drama unfolding in their camp, crowded around.

“We will need to carefully remove his shirt,” commented Djaq. 

“Agreed,” replied Tuck. “We must take it off so that we can compare any fabric that we find around the arrow heads to the holes in the shirt, to ensure that we have not left any cloth in the wound.” 

Djaq then realized that he was not wearing his elaborate leather jerkin. _How odd._ It was the first time she had ever seen him without it. She absentmindedly remarked, “Where is his leather jerkin? Was he not wearing it when you found him?”

“Is this what yer talkin’ about?” asked Allan, as he held up the expensive jerkin he had found.

Djaq looked up. “Yes, that is the one. Why was he not wearing that when he was shot?” she shook her head in confusion. “It would have been excellent protection from these arrows. I do not understand why he was not wearing it. He always wears it.”

Allan replied, “I found it lying on top of him. He wasn’t wearin’ it.”

Ellie, who was in Robin’s arms, spoke up, “He says it’s magic, an’ it would keep me safe.”

Robin looked at Ellie, “Are you saying that you were wearing it?”

She nodded. “He wrapped it around me, but he got shot wit’ arrows an’ fell down, so I took it off an’ put it on him. He needed the magic.”

Although Robin seemed quite shocked at these revelations, they confirmed Djaq’s belief that Guy really cared for Ellie and was anxious to keep her safe.

Tuck turned to the outlaws. “Little John and Roy, can you help us by lifting and turning him as needed while Djaq and I work to remove his shirt?”

As soon as his shirt was removed, Djaq let out a loud gasp, and everyone was stunned to find angry welts all across Gisborne’s back. They looked to Tuck, waiting to hear his explanation for what they were seeing.

Tuck shook his head. “This man has been flogged. Perhaps a sennight ago. These are recent wounds.” Tuck carefully examined the marks. “The welts are healing well, except for this one here on his left shoulder. It is deeper than the others and has begun to fester. Djaq and I should be able to tend to that as well.” 

Djaq nodded. She had her suspicions about why Sir Guy had been flogged, but now was not the time to bring it up. She turned to Much, “Much, please bring me my medical box, and we will need water from the stream.” Djaq looked around and noticed that Will had just returned from Locksley. “Will? Can you bring us two buckets of water, please?”

Djaq was shocked to see real anger and disgust on Will’s face.

“Will?”

Without answering, Will turned and walked away. He was not walking in the direction of the stream.

“Djaq, I will get that water for you.” Allan grabbed two buckets and started for the stream.

“Thank you . . .” Djaq felt confused, but she turned her attention back to her patient and began working with Tuck to remove the arrow from Guy’s side. It was the injury that concerned them the most. Thankfully, it was not very deep, but it bled heavily. His ribcage had protected him from a fatal injury by preventing the arrow from entering his chest. 

Unfortunately, removing the arrows from his shoulder proved to be very difficult. 

Finally, Tuck and Djaq were able to breathe a sigh of relief. Sir Guy’s wounds had been cleaned, stitched up, and bandaged. They had positioned him lying on his stomach. Djaq, still unmindful of how closely she was being watched, stood by his shoulder and reached over to smooth his long black hair away from the side of his face. She gazed down at his handsome profile. He looked very pale, and she hoped that he would wake soon.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-19-03_web-650.jpg.html)

At that moment, Ellie walked up and took hold of Guy’s hand. “Aunt Djaq, when can he play games wit’ me?”

Djaq turned and looked at the little girl. “Ellie, is Sir Guy the black knight?”

Ellie nodded.

“And you have been playing games with him in the courtyard?”

Ellie shook her head. “No, we play in the old castle.”

Djaq was not sure what that meant. “Come, Ellie, we must let him sleep. Let us go over to that log.” Grabbing her crutches, Djaq made her way to the log and sat down. Robin, Much, Allan, and Friar Tuck also gathered around her and Ellie. Djaq did not know where the other outlaws had gone.

Ellie must have realized that there was something wrong with Djaq. She asked, “Aunt Djaq, did you get an arrow in yer leg?”

Djaq paused, unsure of what to say. “No, dear Ellie, I fell and hurt my knee.” 

Ellie nodded, as this explanation made sense to her.

Robin held out his arms to Ellie, “Come, sit with your papa.” Ellie smiled and cheerfully crawled into his lap.

Robin turned to Allan. “Allan, when Agnes delivered the message from Lady Marian, did she say anything about this council meeting?”

Allan scratched his head and tried to remember everything the lovely Agnes had told him. Her pretty face was a bit of a distraction for him. “Well, I remember she said that somethin’ had happened, but she was not in that part of the castle at the time of the meetin’, an’ she didn’t know any particulars.”

Robin turned to Ellie. He wondered how much information he’d be able to get from the little girl. “Ellie, tell me about your day. What did you think about that meeting with all those boring people?” Robin chuckled, imagining the little girl at one of those dreadful Council of Nobles meetings.

To Robin’s consternation, Ellie’s eyes grew round and filled with tears. Her lips began to tremble. 

“Ellie? Ellie, what is wrong?”

Ellie jumped off his lap and ran to the table where Guy was still stretched out on his stomach, unconscious. She crawled under the table and began to cry.

Robin, Much, and Allan sprang to their feet and followed her. Tuck helped Djaq up and they trailed behind. As they neared the table, Guy seemed to be stirring. He lifted his head and brought his good arm underneath his chest in an attempt to sit up.

His long hair was blocking his side vision, so he did not seem to notice Robin, Djaq, or the outlaws as they stood next to the table. Just as Robin squatted down to get a better look at Ellie under the table, Guy spoke.

“Lady . . . Eleanor, what is . . . wrong?” Guy’s voice was hoarse and weak.

“Sir Guy, I’m afraid! The men wit’ swords!” Ellie was becoming hysterical.

Robin reached for her, but she crawled to the far underside of the table. Guy was slowly working his way to a sitting position, and Djaq started to move towards him. Tuck, curious to see what would happen, held her back.

By the time Guy was sitting up, Ellie had crawled into _his_ lap and was no longer crying, only sniffling. Guy was facing away from the others and had yet to realize that they were there. He gave her a small hug and tried to speak again.

“Shhh . . . safe now . . .”

Robin and Allan moved around to the other side of the table, in order to confront Gisborne. Just as Robin began to speak, Gisborne started to lean to one side, and they realized that he had blacked out. Robin quickly grabbed Ellie, while Allan, Much, and Tuck moved the now unconscious Gisborne back to a prone position.

“Sir Guy!” called Ellie, alarmed at what she was seeing, as the big man slumped and became unresponsive.

“Ellie, Ellie,” Robin tried to get her attention. “Gis . . . Sir Guy is very tired. We need to let him sleep. But I am here. I will protect you! I am sorry I upset you – did something bad happen at the meeting?”

Ellie nodded.

“Was it scary?”

Ellie nodded and then turned and buried her face into Robin’s shoulder. She was desperately clinging to him, and he walked her back to where they had been sitting.

As Tuck helped Djaq, they all moved back to the nearby logs.

Robin looked at the others. “We need to find out what happened at this meeting! I do not want to leave Ellie. She is upset, and we have been apart for too long.”

“I will go and try to learn more. Maybe Agnes has heard something new since this morning.” Allan offered.

“Agreed. Before you try to find Agnes, see if you can find Lady Marian. Is she still under guard and confined to the castle?” Robin thought for a few moments. “Find Will. I want him to go to Knighton Hall to see if Marian is there. If possible, bring her back here, either from the castle or from Knighton. She was there at the meeting, and she will be able to tell us what we need to know.”

Ellie stirred in Robin’s arms. She was getting sleepy. “Papa, I’m hungry. Where is the food?”

Everyone chuckled and looked over at Much.

“Well, I have food, but it is not as nice as castle food. Of course, if we kept some of the food we stole, it would be as good as castle food.” Much sighed dramatically. “I will go get her something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Defending Sir Guy
> 
> A chapter in which a stunned and confused Sir Robin has to witness all the women in his life fussing over his most hated enemy.


	20. Defending Sir Guy

_May 24, 1192 – sometime between midnight and dawn_

It was the middle of the night, and Robin was lying on his makeshift bed and holding a sleeping Ellie. He needed to get some sleep too, but it was hard to slow all the thoughts that were racing through his mind. The camp was quiet except for the occasional snore from one of the men. Roy was on watch, and everyone else, including Gisborne, was asleep.

His thoughts turned to Djaq. She seemed very attentive to Gisborne. She had checked on him several times during the evening hours. Robin was not sure what to think about that. He wondered just what Ellie had seen. Had Gisborne really been in bed with Djaq? Had she kissed him? Robin could not believe that it was true. Ellie must have imagined it. If Gisborne had forced himself on Djaq, then she should be afraid of him. She would try to stay away from him. It was impossible that Djaq would have welcomed Gisborne’s advances.

When Will and Allan returned to the camp, they had brought alarming news. The council meeting had been attacked by Robin and his outlaws. Well, that was the official story. Robin didn’t know _who_ had attacked the meeting, only that he and his men were being accused. Word had also reached the castle that Gisborne and Ellie had been captured and taken hostage by Robin. 

Robin sighed. What sort of violence had little Ellie been exposed to during the attack? Thank God, she was unhurt, but she was clearly terrified.

If only Marian could have come to the camp. By the time Will found her at Knighton Hall, she told him that it was too late for her to leave home without raising suspicions – especially since it was the first time that she had been home in weeks. She arranged to meet Robin at a location near Knighton in the morning. Robin glanced to the east. Already he detected a slight brightening in the sky. Dawn would be here soon, and he needed to sleep.  
________________________________________

_May 24, 1192 (continued)_

When Djaq awoke the next morning, she used her crutches to hobble over to where Robin usually slept to check on Ellie. She was surprised to find both of them sound asleep. Robin was typically an early riser, so for him to still be abed, well, he must have been exhausted. She smiled at the two of them. Little Ellie looked so much like her father! What a sweet picture they made. Djaq quietly backed away, determined to let them sleep.

She saw Friar Tuck standing next to their patient. Djaq realized that he looked worried, and she tried to move faster towards him. 

“Friar Tuck, how is Sir Guy?”

“I applied a salve this morning, and I have re-wrapped his wounds with fresh bandages. However, I fear that his wounds are beginning to fester. I can feel fever in his skin, and it is becoming red.”

Djaq nodded. It was to be expected. Wounds such as these nearly always experienced a certain amount of festering. She asked the friar, “Which wounds are festering?”

“Surprisingly, the one in his side is doing very well. But his shoulder wounds are the ones that concern me the most. I must add that one of the welts on his back was fairly deep. It is showing definite signs of festering,” explained Tuck.

Djaq thought for a few moments. “He must drink plenty of water. That will help. However, it is impossible to get an unconscious person to drink. We will need to wake him. Can we move him so that he is sitting up?”

Tuck gestured to a nearby hammock. “I believe we should move him there. The pressure on his shoulder will be less than if he was lying on the ground or on this table. I was just waiting to ask Robin before moving him.”

“Robin is asleep. Find Little John and Roy. We will move him now.” Djaq turned back to Tuck, “but that is your hammock, is it not? Where will you sleep?”

Tuck smiled, his white teeth in sharp contrast to his dark skin. “Do not worry, my child. I will be fine.”

As soon as Guy was situated in the hammock with a thick blanket between his wounds and the hammock’s rope, Djaq began to try to make him drink. Allan, Much, Roy, and Tuck stood nearby and watched.

“Sir Guy, wake up. You must drink.” Djaq spoke gently, but firmly.

_“Où je suis?”_ came a weak response.

“What’s he sayin’?” asked Allan. “Is he delirious an’ talkin’ nonsense?”

Djaq laughed softly. “No, no. That is French. I believe it is the language of his family, as I have heard him speak it with his sister.”

Much chimed in, “That’s right. They’re Normans. Well, at least their mum, Lady Ghislaine, was. I remember she always spoke French to Sir Guy and Lady Isabella.”

Djaq turned back to Sir Guy, and spoke to him in French, _“Vous êtes dans un camp dans la forêt.”_

The outlaws seemed amazed to hear Djaq speak French. 

“I thought you were Saracen, how come you talk French?” asked Roy.

“I learned French when I was a child. I only learned English after my sister married Robin.”

“What did you say?” asked Allan.

“I told him that he was in a camp in the forest,” responded Djaq.

Unexpectedly, Guy reached out and took hold of Djaq’s arm. He looked very confused. _“Où est Eleanor?”_

_“Ellie est avec son père,”_ answered Djaq. She turned to the outlaws, and translated, “He asked about Ellie, and I told him she was with Robin. I am going to try to get him to drink some water.”

_“Vous devez boire de l'eau.”_ Djaq then brought a cup to his lips and coaxed him to finally take a drink. “I just told him that he must drink water.”

Sir Guy still seemed a bit confused about where he was, but he drank the water that Djaq gave him. After drinking all the water in the cup, he reached out and again grabbed her by the arm. He began to pull her closer to him. He was looking at her so intently.

“Djaq? _Est-ce vous? Vous étiez si belle au clair de lune.”_

His voice was weak, but Djaq clearly heard his words. She gasped, and her face suddenly felt very warm. Guy closed his eyes and passed out again.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-20-01_web-650.jpg.html)

“What was that he said?” asked Allan.

Djaq put her hand against her face. She was so embarrassed! But to receive such a compliment! She realized that she had to think of something to say; she could not tell them what he actually said. As she opened her mouth to tell them some harmless lie, she heard Robin clear his throat. She turned to see that he was standing behind her. _Oh, no! Had he heard?_

Robin cleared his throat again. “Gisborne just said, ‘Djaq? Is that you? You looked so beautiful in the moonlight.’ Is that a fair translation, Djaq? What do you think, Tuck? You also speak French.”

Djaq said nothing, but she looked down and burned in embarrassment. 

Tuck had the temerity to chuckle at the situation. “Yes, my son, I would say that was a very accurate translation.”

Robin turned away from Djaq and Gisborne and raised his voice in order to get everyone’s attention.

“I need everyone to gather around. I have some more information.” He motioned for everyone to join him on the other side of the camp, away from Gisborne.

As soon as everyone was there, even little Ellie, Robin began to speak, “The Council of Nobles was attacked by men disguised as Robin Hood and his outlaws.”

Djaq and several of the outlaws gasped, shocked by such unexpected news.

Robin continued, “As far as I can tell, no one was hurt, well except for a few soldiers and several of the attackers. I will bring Lady Marian here to the camp, so that she can tell us what happened.”

Djaq then saw Will step forward. He looked very upset.

“Sir Robin, why is Gisborne still here? We have patched him up. I say we should take him and dump him somewhere near Locksley or even on the road to Nottingham. He does not belong here. If you will not let us kill him, then do not make us share a camp with him!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-20-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Djaq was shocked to hear the gentle Will Scarlet speak with such loathing towards Sir Guy. In the past, she probably would have kept quiet, but since her arrival in England, she had been steadily working to adapt to English ways. She bravely confronted the young carpenter. “Will, he is still in danger. Some of his wounds are showing signs of fever and redness. Friar Tuck and I are skilled at healing, and we can help save him. If we ‘dump’ him somewhere else, he may not get the care he needs. He might die!”

“I say he needs to die!” Will’s voice was quiet, but full of emotion. It was more frightening than if he had been shouting. “He is an evil man. Look at what he did to your leg, Djaq. He made you a cripple. And what about my father? Gisborne ordered his _hand_ to be cut off!”

“Will . . . calm down,” Robin stepped closer to the young man.

Djaq wanted to understand. “Will, tell me, what happened to your father?”

“He was accused of stealing. And Gisborne’s soldiers cut off his hand!”

Djaq still felt confused. “But that is the customary punishment for stealing.”

The outlaws stared at her, shocked by the apparent callousness of her statement.

Robin came to her rescue. “No, Djaq. Not here. In England, that is _not_ the standard punishment for stealing. And he was only accused of stealing. He had not been proven guilty.” Robin then turned to the outlaws and tried to explain, “Among the Saracens, the usual punishment for stealing is to lose a hand.”

Robin continued, “We will keep Gisborne until he is out of danger. Will, I understand how you feel about him. I share your opinion of him, and I have known him for many years.” 

Robin turned and announced to everyone, “I will not force Will to help with Gisborne while he is here.” 

He looked at Allan. “Allan, will you take responsibility for watching Gisborne? Help Tuck and Djaq. But also guard him to ensure that he does not escape. We do not want him leading the sheriff to our camp!”

“Right!” said Allan. “I don’t mind him. I reckon I’m the best person to deal with him while he’s here.”

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Allan.”  
________________________________________

It was close to noon by the time that Robin was able to bring Marian to the camp. They might have gotten a bit distracted in the woods behind Knighton Hall. Robin was very much looking forward to a time when he could have such distractions every night. And every morning. And sometimes in the afternoon.

As they entered the camp and dismounted, Ellie ran up and gave Marian a big hug.

Marian picked her up and spun around with Ellie in her arms. “Ellie, I am so glad to see you back with your papa and your aunt Djaq!” She looked around and saw that the outlaws, and Djaq, were sitting around a small campfire, obviously waiting for her and Robin to arrive. She blushed as she remembered the reason why they had taken so long.

The outlaws warmly greeted her, and Robin motioned for Marian to take a seat on a nearby log. She sat down with Ellie on her lap.

“Marian, please, we are all anxious to hear about this attack at the council meeting.”

Marian began to tell them what happened. “Well, the meeting had just begun, when six or seven men crashed through the doors and ran into the room. They were all wearing hooded capes. There were a few soldiers in the room, and they immediately engaged the men. Sir Henry of Clun stood up and yelled that it was Robin Hood and his outlaws attacking. Most of the nobles ran out. I was on one side of the room while Sir Guy and Ellie were on the other side, closer to the sheriff.”

Marian paused and carefully considered her words. “There was a man running towards Ellie. She was crying and afraid. Do you remember that, Ellie?”

Ellie buried her face in Marian’s shoulder and nodded.

Marian continued, “But then Sir Guy ran to Ellie and picked her up and saved her from the man. Remember?”

Ellie began to speak, “He carried me an’ stabbed the bad man wit’ his sword.”

Marian nodded. “That’s right. And then he put you behind the sheriff’s big chair, while he fought off the rest of the men.”

Ellie looked up at Marian, “I was behind the dragon’s throne, an’ he didn’t eat me! Sir Guy told me dragons eat little girls cuz they’re sweet an’ dragons like sweets.”

Marian laughed. “I think Sir Guy knows a lot about dragons.” She turned back to the stunned outlaws and finished her story. “Vaisey never moved from his chair. All during the attack, he sat there. Then he called the nobles back into the meeting and announced that he was sending Ellie, Sir Guy, and Lady Isabella back to Locksley because Ellie would be safer there.”

Robin shook his head. It was all rather hard to believe. Parts of it just didn’t make sense. Why would Vaisey send Ellie back to Locksley? It would be easy for Robin to rescue her from there. He also recognized that Gisborne might have saved Ellie’s life. Looking around at the other outlaws, he knew that they had realized the same thing. Robin decided to allow Gisborne to stay at the camp until he was fully recovered. Robin owed him that.

Marian spoke again. “I talked to Sir Guy after the attack. He said that the men he fought were trained soldiers, not outlaw peasants. He thinks they were mercenaries. Do you know if Sir Guy went to Locksley after you rescued Ellie? Or, did he return to Nottingham?”

Robin realized that he might have forgotten to mention something to Marian in his distracted state during their time alone.

Djaq spoke for him, “Marian, Sir Guy was injured during the rescue. He is here at the camp, and we are tending to his injuries.”

“What?” Marian put Ellie down and jumped up. 

Djaq also stood and grabbed her crutches. It was then that Marian realized that she had never been able to make it back to the camp to check on Djaq’s injuries after the Nottingham Faire.

All the color drained from her face as she saw Djaq clumsily moving along. Marian knew that it was her fault that Djaq had been attacked by Guy. What could she say? She hoped that Djaq would recover soon. Perhaps, in time, it could all be forgotten.

Marian followed Djaq and Ellie as they made their way to a hammock on the far side of the camp. Robin and the other outlaws followed silently. As soon as she saw Guy, pale and lying very still, she rushed forward, alarmed and concerned.

“Guy! How are you feeling?” Guy stirred slightly but did not wake up. Marian turned to Djaq. “Do you have everything you need? Can I bring you any medicine from Nottingham?”

Robin and the outlaws just stood there, open-mouthed. Why were these women so concerned about this cold-blooded killer? It was baffling.

“Thank you, Marian, but I believe we have enough for now,” replied Djaq.

“What happened? How was he hurt?” Marian asked.

“Papa shot him wit’ arrows.” Ellie had reached up and was holding the unconscious Gisborne’s hand.

“No, no, I did not shoot him. Well, not directly. We are not sure how he got shot, but he was shot with our arrows . . . It was an accident,” an annoyed Robin tried to explain.

Marian bent over and gently moved Guy’s long hair out of his face. Djaq started adjusting one of his bandages and was showing Marian the salve they had used.

Allan leaned towards Robin and whispered loudly, “Maybe if I was the henchman for an evil sheriff, then all the pretty girls would fuss over me too.”

Tuck laughed.

Robin did not see any humor in the situation.

It was at this point that he heard Marian tell Djaq, “Yes, that is the same salve that I used on his back after the sheriff flogged him. Did the welts heal?” 

_“WHAT?”_ Robin roared.

Marian and Djaq looked up, clearly surprised at his outburst.

“Robin?” Marian was confused. Why was he shouting?

“Did I just hear you say that you put salve on Gisborne’s _back?_ You _touched_ him?” Robin begin gesturing towards Guy in an agitated manner as he continued, “You put your _hands_ on his _back?_ When was this? Where did this happen?” Robin was still angrily shouting.

Marian’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t appreciate these jealous outbursts from a man who married and had a child with another woman while he was still betrothed to her, even if he did have a good excuse for doing it!

“You want me to explain myself to you? Very well. I went to Guy’s _bedroom._ In the middle of the night. _Alone._ And I put salve on his back. With my _bare_ hands. On his _bare_ back. Do you have a problem with that?” Marian widened her eyes with feigned innocence and bewilderment.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-20-03_web-650.jpg.html)

The color drained from Robin’s face, and he yelled, “Yes! I have a problem with that! Why in God’s name would you do such a thing? Do you not realize what kind of a man he is? Cruel? Evil?”

Ellie began to cry and buried her face into Djaq’s skirt.

Djaq tried to calm the situation. “Robin, Marian, please stop shouting and talking about Sir Guy like this. You are upsetting Ellie.”

Marian wasn’t done talking, and she continued, “He saved Ellie’s life. Vaisey was trying to have Ellie killed, and Guy made sure she was safe. He directly disobeyed Vaisey’s orders, and Vaisey had him flogged! He was protecting _your_ daughter! And he saved her a second time during the attack on the Council of Nobles.”

Robin looked from Marian to Djaq, and back again. “That cannot be true, Marian. I do not believe it.”

Djaq had heard enough. “Marian speaks the truth. I was there. Sir Guy came to me in the middle of the night, the night before the Faire. He said the sheriff knew you were coming, and he told me the sheriff’s plan to trap you on the third floor. _That_ is how I knew the soldiers were waiting for you. I tried to tell you this, to explain it to you, but you have closed your mind to the truth. Sir Guy arranged to have Ellie taken to a safe place. He believed that the sheriff was planning to kill _both of you_ during the ambush on the day of the Faire.”

Robin was speechless. He turned and walked away.

Marian took a step towards him, but Friar Tuck intervened. “Give him some time, my child. You have given him a lot to think about. He needs time. Let him go.”

Marian nodded. She understood. She turned back to Guy and watched as Djaq adjusted the bandages on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Private Moments
> 
> Robin and Marian spend time together at the outlaw camp.
> 
> Guy is recovering from his wounds and training his new servant, Allan-a-Dale. Unfortunately for Guy, Allan is a slow learner when it comes to showing proper respect for his new master!
> 
> Chapter 21: Private Moments is the shortest chapter in the story. However, it is followed by Chapter 22: My Name is Saffiya, which is the longest chapter in the story. Chapter 22 is the long-awaited Guy/Djaq chapter.
> 
> Thanks again to Amaranthe_Athenais for her help with the French words and phrases in this story.


	21. Private Moments

_May 30, 1192_

Guy looked with disdain at the annoying servant who had been assigned to attend him. With great effort, he slowly rose to his feet. _Merde!_ He hated being so sore and unable to move freely. This was worse than the flogging.

“You need sum help, Giz?”

Guy narrowed his eyes at the impertinent man, who did not seem to be the least bit intimidated by Guy’s rank or importance as master-at-arms to the sheriff.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-21-01_web-650.jpg.html)

“You will not address me in such an informal manner, _peasant.”_

“Right!” The man, Allan, paused. “Are you needin’ somethin’?”

“Nothing that would require your assistance. You are dismissed.”

The man did not move; he just stood there staring at Guy, who sighed loudly.

Motioning towards the nearby trees and resenting that he should have to explain himself, Guy continued, “I am going to attend to personal matters.”

“Right! No problem, Giz. Are you sure . . .”

Guy directed a withering look at the bothersome servant.

Allan nodded in defeat and stood to the side as Guy slowly, stiffly moved to the path that led to a small stream.

After attending to his needs and washing his face in the nearby stream, Guy headed back to the camp.

That was when he heard it: a soft murmur of voices somewhere close by. Looking around, he saw no one. Guy quietly stepped off the path and slipped into the trees. Listening closely, he slowly made his way towards the voices.

Movement caught his eye, and he stepped behind a large tree. Carefully looking around the tree, he saw Robin and Marian. They were standing quite close to each other and were less than twenty feet away. He listened quietly.

Robin was speaking. “There is a shipment of flour going to the castle in two days. I thought I should inform the Night Watchman.”

Marian laughed. “Which of your men are going to help?”

“Will and Roy. I want to keep Allan with Gisborne.”

Guy nodded to himself. This was excellent information. He did not understand how the Night Watchman could have recovered so soon. Guy was distressed to hear that Marian seemed to be so closely involved with the outlaws and their illegal activities. Locksley should not be endangering her in such a manner! 

At that moment, Robin reached up and cupped Marian’s breast. Just as Guy was about to rush to Marian’s rescue, for surely she would not want Robin assaulting her like that, Marian laughed again and embraced Robin, bringing his body up against hers. Guy, stunned and appalled, watched as the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

Mercifully, they finally pulled away from each other, and Marian spoke.

“It might be worth it to be trapped in the castle again, just to have access to a real bed.” She smiled playfully. “There is no privacy at Knighton Hall, and I am not sure I like these outdoor escapades. Someone will catch us.”

 _Someone already has,_ thought Guy grimly. Then the import of her words and their actions dawned on Guy. Robin had already taken her virtue! _The immoral bastard!_ At least Guy had planned to wed her first. _Just like his father, with the morals of a barn cat._

Robin chuckled warmly. “The others would not be too shocked, I am sure. Let us wed now – here in the forest! Friar Tuck could marry us. What was it that you said the other night? Oh, yes, you could become the ‘Countess of Sherwood Forest’.” 

Marian joined him in his merriment. “And ‘Lady of the Outlaws.’ I must have both titles!”

Marian than sobered. “But what about Guy?”

Guy leaned forward. _Yes, what about Guy?_

“Gisborne? Send him to the devil!” replied a laughing Robin.

Marian stepped away from Robin’s embrace and looked at him with disapproval. This pleased Guy very much.

“No, Robin, please stop. It is just that . . . Guy seems . . . well, he still seems to be pursuing me. I did not want to hurt his feelings.”

“Hurt his feelings! As if the whoreson had any!”

At this slight to his mother, Guy became indignant and considered attacking Robin and teaching him a lesson. Unfortunately, Guy realized, he could barely walk, let alone fight. He then discovered that Marian was willing to defend him.

“Robin! Enough! I do not understand why you hate him so. He has been kind and caring with Ellie. And he has always been very attentive to me.”

Robin shook his head. “He only wants you because you belong to me, and he probably wants access to the wealth of Knighton.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Robin realized his error.

“I see. For there is nothing in my nature to inspire someone to love me for who I am,” replied Marian coldly.

“No! Marian, I did not mean it like that! Any man of good sense would want you!” Robin pulled her close and started peppering her face with kisses. “You are beautiful . . . kind . . . generous . . .” 

Marian continued his list for him, “and brave . . . and smart . . . very smart.”

“Agreed,” replied a smiling Robin.

She seemed to melt in his arms.

Guy shook his head. What was the point of pursuing this woman? She would never marry him as long as Robin lived. If Guy married her after Robin’s death, Robin’s ghost would haunt their marriage, and Marian would be forever mourning him. That would be intolerable. The fact that she had already given her virtue to Robin made the thought of taking her to be his wife less appealing. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-21-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Although, the wealth of Knighton was tempting . . . Guy sighed. Vaisey wanted Knighton, and what Vaisey wanted, he usually got.

Marian continued, “I could never love Guy. But that does not mean I cannot _like_ him. The more I got to know him at the castle, the more I spent time with him, talking, watching him with Ellie, the more I realized that there is good in him.”

Robin just shook his head.

“No, Robin, you are being stubborn. If we could just get him away from Vaisey – there would be hope for him; I am sure of it. Maybe once you have regained Locksley and your title, he could swear fealty to you. After all, your title outranks Lord Vaisey.”

“No, Marian, I will never accept him as my vassal.”

And for once, Guy found himself in complete agreement with his enemy.

“We need to return to camp,” Marian suggested reluctantly.

In response to Marian’s suggestion, Robin once again pulled her close and kissed her deeply. 

Guy could not see exactly what Robin was doing with his hands, but he suspected that it involved loosening Marian’s dress and lowering it from her shoulders. Marian moaned loudly and wantonly as Robin lowered his head to her chest. He seemed to be fondling one breast as he suckled on the other.

Guy felt trapped – if he tried to move away, it was very likely that they would discover his presence. If he stayed, he would be forced to watch something he had no desire to see. 

Just then, Marian pulled slightly away from Robin and quickly gathered her cape around her. She looked nervously at the copse of trees that encircled them and seemed to shiver, although it was not cold.

Marian spoke in a loud, breathless whisper. “Robin! It is bright daylight! I just do not feel comfortable here – for some reason, I feel like this spot is too close to camp and not private enough.”

Robin sighed and slumped slightly. Suddenly, his entire demeanor brightened. “Wait! I know a place that is much more private! Come with me!” With a broad grin, Robin grasped her hand, and Guy was thankful that they were moving away from him.

Guy paused for a short time, and then made his way back to the path, where he found his irritating new servant waiting for him.

“Giz! I got worried that maybe you got lost in the woods! Whatcha doin’ wandering around _off the path?”_

Guy leveled another formidable stare at the man, who still did not seem to either notice or care that he was angering his master.

Allan continued “Cuz, I gotta tell ya that sneakin’ around listenin’ to people’s private moments isn’t allowed here, where we all live together, close like.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-21-03_web-650.jpg.html)

That was the last straw. Guy reached out with his good arm and grabbed the front of the peasant’s rough tunic. Using his great height to his advantage, Guy lifted the man just off the ground and shook him.

“You do not tell me–” suddenly Guy’s head began to swim, and his vision darkened. He dropped the servant and tottered slightly as he reached for the nearest tree. 

Allan quickly came near and took hold of Guy, placing Guy’s good arm around his shoulders and supporting him so that he would not fall. “Easy, Giz. I don’t think yer ready to be up on yer feet moving around so much. Come on, lean on me, an’ I’ll get you back to the camp.”

Humiliated that he needed such support, but grateful that he hadn’t fallen on his face, Guy reluctantly allowed Allan to help him back to his hammock.  
________________________________________

Later that night, Guy was in his hammock thinking about what he had heard and seen. He had wanted Marian as his wife and in his bed for over a year. But it was likely that she would marry Robin here in the forest, and then she would be lost to him forever. Even if Robin was captured and executed, Guy could force her to marry him, but she would always resent him and mourn Robin. 

And if she blamed him, in any way, for Robin’s death . . . he shuddered at the thought of such a marriage. He would spend the rest of his life living with a miserable, angry wife who hated and despised him.

But there was one issue that really troubled him. He expected to _feel something_ at the realization that Marian would never be his wife. Instead, he felt . . . nothing. He was not angry, or upset, or even disappointed. Perhaps it was a matter of not being surprised. He had always known that she had strong feelings for Locksley. Or perhaps . . . Marian did not mean as much to him as he once thought.

As he drifted into sleep, a pair of dark eyes and a vision of loveliness in the moonlight briefly surfaced in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: My Name is Saffiya
> 
> Guy POV. Guy is adjusting to life at the camp. No longer pursuing Marian, he becomes increasingly fascinated by the lovely, exotic, and sweet-tempered Djaq. When circumstances lead to Guy and Djaq spending time together in the camp while Robin and the outlaws are away on a raid, their physical attraction explodes into passion.
> 
> The chapter that will forever change the course of Djaq’s life is next.


	22. My Name is Saffiya

_June 6, 1192_

After a fortnight recovering in the camp, Guy felt he was finally regaining his strength. Most of his time had been spent with Allan and Friar Tuck. Apparently, Allan was there to guard him as well as perform the role of servant. The dark-skinned Tuck saw to his medical needs. Guy sometimes wondered why he did not see much of Djaq, but he knew it was more proper that he be tended to by another man rather than a young woman.

He was standing near his hammock and looking out over the camp. Guy had been unable to determine the location of the camp. He felt that they must be near Locksley, but this part of the forest was unfamiliar to him. Allan and the other outlaws closely monitored his movements, and he was not allowed to venture beyond the nearby stream. Whenever the outlaws left the camp, they chained him to a tree.

Guy acknowledged that the camp was well concealed, but it was a strategic mistake for Robin to stay in one place like this. The outlaws were too well-settled in this camp. They would not be able to pack up and move their possessions quickly if the sheriff’s soldiers came near or accidently discovered their location.

Guy scrubbed his hand over his face a few times. Whose side was he on? Instead of being concerned about problems with Locksley’s strategy and tactics, he should be pleased by the weaknesses that he saw. 

Allan came to stand next to him. “Whatcha doin’, Giz?”

“Nothing at present.” Guy had more or less given up training Allan to show proper respect, as his admonishments had no effect on the man. Guy observed that, despite Allan’s uneducated speech and lack of decorum, he was quite cunning. He suspected that Allan was purposefully provoking him and deriving some level of amusement from Guy’s instructions on how a servant should behave and speak. Guy was now resigned to suffer the man’s informality.

Then he spotted her. Djaq was emerging from the area of the camp where Robin’s whiny servant, Much, did the cooking. _If you could call what that man did to food cooking._

Djaq started hobbling towards him. He noticed that she was still using crutches to help her walk, and sometimes she seemed to be in pain. It was odd. Lady Eleanor told him that Djaq had fallen down. That did not make much sense.

“Allan, what sort of fall was it that injured Lady Djaq? Lady Eleanor said that she fell down, and Lady Djaq has evaded my questions. Did Robin cause this with some reckless action?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-22-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Still watching Djaq, who was now talking to Eleanor, Guy did not see the look of open-mouthed surprise on Allan’s face.

Expecting some response, Guy turned to look at his servant. “Well? Is that what happened? Robin caused her injury, and that is why no one will discuss it?”

“Giz, I . . . uh . . . I think you need to ask her. I’m not supposed to say anythin’ about it.”

Guy nodded. Just as he thought. Locksley must be responsible somehow, and speak of the devil, he was quickly walking towards Guy and Allan. Several of the other outlaws accompanied him.

“Gisborne, we are preparing for a raid. I thought you might want to wish us luck!” Robin laughed. “Sir Henry of Clun is bringing his tax payment to the castle today, but first he must donate to the poor and the hungry.”

“Sir Henry is a fool. I have no doubt that you will be successful. Are you planning to attack where the north road intersects with the road to Locksley?”

“Are you going to help me plan the raid?” Robin was clearly amused. “Since you will not be there, and you cannot warn anyone, I will tell you that you are correct.”

Guy realized that everyone in the camp had gathered around, including Djaq and Eleanor.

“He will be expecting you to attack at that spot in the road. I do not recommend it,” replied Guy.

“Really. What would you recommend?” Robin was still laughing at the absurdity of Guy helping the outlaws plan a raid.

Guy stood silently for a few moments. “If you strike closer to Nottingham, he will have relaxed, thinking that he is safe from attack.”

“Closer to Nottingham, or closer to the sheriff’s soldiers?” asked Robin.

Guy looked at Robin steadily. “The sheriff’s soldiers will be waiting for you at the intersection with Locksley Road. The soldiers will remain in position, even after Sir Henry passes by, hoping that you might still show up. If you attack Sir Henry just as the road makes its last turn towards Nottingham, he will have little protection.”

Robin shook his head. “Am I to believe that you are freely telling me Vaisey’s plan?”

“No, I am freely telling you _my_ plan. This is the plan that I arranged with Sir Henry before the last council meeting.”

Robin became thoughtful. Guy’s suggestion actually made sense. He wondered what game Gisborne was playing.

“Why, Gisborne? Why tell me this?”

Guy shrugged. “I do not want Lady Eleanor to grow up without her father, even if her father is an outlaw and a traitor to his class.”

“I appreciate that. But Gisborne, you overemphasize the importance of rank and class. We are all people; people with the same needs and wants.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-22-02_web-650.jpg.html)

“Locksley, there is a reason why God raised some of us up to rule over others. You are tampering with God’s plan.”

“NO!” Robin’s voice lost its playfulness. “It is not God’s plan that people are starved to death in order to pay their taxes. I agree that there needs to be leaders. People need leadership. But they also need to be treated fairly and with justice!”

Guy looked closely at Robin. “I will grant you this, Locksley. It is not God’s plan that people starve to death in order to pay taxes. It is King Richard’s plan. He is draining the wealth of England in order to fight these foreign wars. He should come home and take care of his people – and I mean come home to England and not the Duchy of Normandy.”

Guy’s words infuriated Robin, who then defended the king whom he loved like a brother. “King Richard will return to England soon, and then you will see how a great man leads! The tyranny of men like Vaisey will end! A day is coming, and it is coming soon, when Prince John and his followers will pay for their treasonous acts.” 

Robin paused and performed a careful perusal of Guy from head to toe. “You look sufficiently healed. I want you out of my camp. Tomorrow, my men and I will blindfold you and escort you to a place within walking distance of Nottingham. You should be able to make your way back to your master, the sheriff, from there.” With that pronouncement, Robin turned and stalked off.  
________________________________________

An hour later, Guy found himself chained to a tree as the outlaws left for their raid on Sir Henry. They had attached an iron cuff to one of his ankles. A chain stretched from the cuff and was securely wrapped around a nearby tree. He watched as the outlaws disappeared into the trees, leaving him alone with Djaq and Eleanor.

Eleanor ran up to him. “Why do you have that?” She pointed to the cuff and chain.

“It is part of a game, where I am the prisoner, and you are the jailer. You must be careful that I do not escape.”

“Are you plannin’ to escape? You won’t leave us will you?”

Djaq laughed as Guy tried not to roll his eyes. He spoke with a dry humor, “I would not dream of trying to escape. I am well pleased to live in the forest without decent food, or a bed, or a change of clothes.”

“This is not a fun game.” Eleanor began to pout.

Djaq smiled. “Ellie, it is time for you to lie down. A short rest, and then you will feel more like playing games with Sir Guy.” She led the girl back to Robin’s tent, where a small cot was set up for her.

Guy watched as Djaq hobbled along on her crutches. Robin had side-tracked him from asking about her injury. When she returned a short time later, he invited her to have a seat on a nearby log. Once she was settled, he sat next to her.

“Lady Djaq, I have not spoken to you much since coming into the camp. Tuck tells me that you helped tend to my injuries, and I wish to express my appreciation. Thank you.”

“Sir Guy, you are welcome! You have done much to help Ellie and to protect her. We appreciate what you have done.”

Guy grimaced. He wanted to be appreciated, but this reference to some vague ‘we’ was not what he wanted to hear. A thought, something that he had often wondered about, occurred to him.

“May I ask you a question? It is somewhat personal.”

“Sir Guy, I suppose you may ask, but I reserve the right to decide whether to answer. What is this ‘personal’ question you wish to ask?”

“Well, it is about your name. Does the name ‘Djaq’ mean something in your language? I imagine that you already know that it sounds like a man’s name to us.”

She smiled. “That is not so personal, and I will answer it. ‘Djaq’ is not my name, and it is intended to sound like a man’s name.”

Guy frowned in confusion.

Djaq continued, “It took a long time to travel to England. Sometimes we were in places that were dangerous for a woman, even a woman who was accompanied by two experienced soldiers. So I disguised myself as a boy. Robin and Much called me ‘Djaq’ in order to convince other people that I was a boy. They just got into the habit and never stopped. Besides, Robin . . .” Her voice trailed off, and she gazed into the distance. 

“What did Robin do?” Guy became even more curious at the wistful look on her face.

“Oh, he did not _do_ anything. It is just that my name sounds very similar to my sister’s name. I fear that when he calls me by my real name, it reminds him of my sister, and that makes him sad. I know he did not love my sister as he loves Marian, but he did care about her, and he felt responsible when she died.” Djaq continued to stare off into the distance.

Guy quietly asked, “So, will you tell me your name?”

She turned to look at him. “It is Saffiya. My name is Saffiya.”

Guy was surprised. Her name was every bit as lovely as she was. He had always found the name ‘Djaq’ to be odd and inappropriate. 

Enchanted by the unusual name, he repeated it. “Saffiya.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-22-03_web-650.jpg.html)

She looked up at him. “That is right. Do you like it?”

“I like it very much . . . Saffiya.” His eyes drifted down to her lips. 

“I like the way it sounds when you say it.” A warm blush spread across her face.

Guy reached for her. Threading his fingers through her thick hair and cradling her head, he gently brought her mouth to his and brushed his lips across hers. He pulled back and looked at her. From now on, he would always call her Saffiya, for the name suited her perfectly. Saffiya reached up and gently moved his hair away from his face. Guy found himself captivated by her luminous, dark eyes.

Once again he leaned forward and softly kissed her. Sitting side by side was too awkward. He turned slightly and lifted her onto his lap. _Much better._ Not only could he more easily kiss her, but feeling her soft curves against his thighs was a reward unto itself.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began returning his kisses. His hand began a leisurely journey up her thigh, over her hip, along her waist, until it reached the soft mound of her breast. She gasped at the intensity of such a touch, and he deepened the kiss. He moaned softly at the exquisite pleasure of holding her and kissing her.

Separating his mouth from hers, Guy held her close against his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around her as he tried to regulate his breathing and calm his body’s reaction to her.

“Sir Guy . . .?”

“If you will give me permission to call you ‘Saffiya’, I would be pleased to have you call me ‘Guy’.”

He could feel her nodding in agreement against his chest. “Guy, why did you kiss me?”

That was an unexpected question. He didn’t quite know what to say, but he tried to answer honestly. “I do not know why. It was just something that I very much wanted to do in that moment."

“Were you . . . pleased with the kiss?” she asked hesitantly.

Startled, he pulled away slightly in order to look at her. “God’s teeth! Why would you ask that? Is the answer not obvious?”

“When we were at the castle, you kissed me in a similar manner, but then you became angry and pushed me away.”

“Ah, yes, I remember. I was angry, but not at you. Do not think about that.”

“Guy, what is it that you want from me? You stare at me, but do not speak. When you do speak, you are angry. Sometimes you have been very cruel with your words. But other times, I have seen you with Ellie, and you are very different.”

He thought for a few minutes. “Saffiya, I do not have answers for you. I have little control over my life. I am under the command of the sheriff. I am responsible for my sister. I feel as though the things I want are beyond my grasp, and I am sometimes desperate to find a way to achieve my ambitions.”

“What are your ambitions?” asked Saffiya.

Guy hesitated. He had never discussed such matters with another person, yet he found himself wanting to tell her his private hopes and dreams. “I want a position of authority, perhaps even a title. I want land and wealth, a home and family, but nothing is more important than having the power to stop someone from taking what is mine away from me.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-22-04_web-650.jpg.html)

“You value power over home and family?” Saffiya seemed surprised by his answer.

“Yes. I cannot have a home or family without the power to protect them from being taken away from me. What would be the purpose of having a home, or a family, if it can all be taken away at the whim of another?” replied Guy.

Saffiya was looking at him intently. “Life is full of many uncertainties. I do not believe that any man has the type of power you describe. Consider a king: he has the wealth of his people, the power of an army, and the authority of his position, yet there are many ways for all that to be taken away from him. A drought might bankrupt his kingdom. A plague might sweep through his army and destroy it. A sickness could unexpectedly take his life. His wealth cannot buy rain from the clouds. His power cannot conquer a plague, and he does not have the authority to command an illness to go away.”

She raised her eyes to the bright blue sky. “Only the Lord, our God, has the type of power you covet.” Looking back at him, she continued, “You will never achieve this. I have learned many things from Friar Tuck since arriving in this camp. You should seek his counsel, for I still have much to learn about the Christian God. Yet, I wonder . . . you have always been a Christian. Why do you believe such power is within your reach?”

Guy was shocked by her words. He did not want to pursue a _religious_ discussion with this woman! He must try to redirect their conversation. 

He grimaced as he considered the truth of her remarks, yet he still felt justified in seeking power above all else. “Saffiya, I cannot dispute what you are saying, but can you not understand my desire to protect the wealth, home, and family that I hope to have someday? As a man, I must take responsibility for my family. I must protect and provide for them. If I cannot fulfill my duties, my wife and children will not respect me. I want to be respected.”

She nodded. “Yes, I know that a husband and father will always be anxious to protect his family and take good care of them.” Saffiya reached up and caressed his face. “Would you . . . kiss me again?”

There was no need to ask twice as he lowered his face to hers and lost himself in the sweetness of her lips. After a few minutes, they broke apart and tried to catch their breath. 

Saffiya awkwardly stood. She reached into a small pouch suspended from her belt and pulled out a key. “If I unlock you, will you run away?”

Guy stood with her. “No, I promise to stay.” 

With difficulty, Saffiya lowered herself until she was kneeling in front of him as she unlocked the cuff around his ankle. She carefully pulled it away from his leg and gazed up at him. The image of her kneeling in front of him, looking up with slightly swollen lips and disheveled hair was powerfully arousing. He realized just how much he wanted her, and he wanted her now.

As Guy helped her to stand up, he looked at his hammock. That would not be ideal. “Where do you sleep, Saffiya?”

She pointed at one of the two small tents set up on the other side of the camp for her and Ellie. Nodding, he picked her up and carried her towards it. Bending low to enter the tent, he was relieved to see that it was bigger than he had imagined it to be. Saffiya did not have a bed, but she had blankets and several pelts arranged on one side of the tent. He carefully put her down on her bedding and laid down next to her.

“Saffiya, sweet Saffiya! How I have hungered for you . . . I want you.” He kissed her with all the passion that he had been feeling and fighting since the first time he had seen this exotic beauty on that disastrous wedding day so many weeks ago. 

His lips drifted down along her neck. In the haze of his lust, he heard her say something about respect and about joining their lives and their future, but as long as she was not refusing him, he really didn’t care what she was saying. He would happily agree to anything.

Between kisses he mumbled, “Yes, I do . . . I want to join with you . . . are you willing . . .?”

As soon as he heard her say ‘yes’, he sat up and began to quickly pull off his clothes. Once he was divested of them, he turned back to her, only to see her brown eyes staring at him, wide with fear.

A small voice in the back of his mind, one he was well-practiced at ignoring, began to frantically call to him, urging him to stop.

He reached for the shoulder of her gown and gently pulled on it. Unsure of how to loosen her dress, he quietly asked, “How do you take this off?”

Saffiya began to unfasten and remove her clothing, while Guy admired the loveliness of her form. As soon as she had finished, she laid down once more. However, now her eyes were tightly shut, and the color of her skin was darkened with a blush of embarrassment.

He moved closer to her, exploring her soft curves with his hands and exclaiming, “You are so beautiful!”

His words seemed to help her relax, but the annoying voice in the back of his mind was still insisting that he must stop. If only he could run his sword through that voice to shut it up!

He moved until he was hovering over her, and the irksome voice faded.

Finally, he joined their bodies, and an exquisite feeling of completeness washed over him. It would have been perfect, except for the cry of pain that he heard.

Guy opened his eyes and looked down at the woman underneath him. Her eyes were still tightly shut, but tears were somehow escaping and rolling down the sides of her face.

An alarm sounded in his mind. He had hurt her! A sense of panic seized him, and the maddening voice in his mind was now berating him loudly and sounding too much like Vaisey for his comfort. The voice shouted, _She was an innocent maiden, you idiot! Look at what you have done to her! You have hurt her, you incompetent imbecile!_

“Saffiya . . .” he began to speak, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. 

Her eyes slowly opened, and Guy was surprised to feel her gentle touch as she reached up and placed both of her hands at his waist. She began to slide her hands up and around his back, embracing him.

The sweetness of her gesture created conflicting emotions inside of Guy. He was filled with guilt and shame, knowing that what he had done – taking her innocence without wedding her – was disgraceful and inexcusable. But the pleasure of her touch, the feel of her body underneath him, the overwhelming compulsion to complete what he had begun, won the battle. Once more, the bothersome voice faded as he refocused on their joined bodies.

He realized that it had been a long time since he had bedded a woman, as he had refrained from such activities since arriving in Nottinghamshire over a year ago. Saffiya’s exotic beauty and gentle, kind ways had proved irresistible to him. 

The ecstasy of bedding her left him breathless and weak, and Guy moved to her side as he gathered her into his arms. When she shivered, he grabbed a nearby blanket and spread it over them. She had felt so soft, so . . . he found himself drifting into sleep.

“Guy, how will we tell the others?” Her voice seemed very far away.

“Tell them . . . what?” He found it a struggle to string words together.

“About our betrothal.”

His brain immediately attained full alertness, and his eyes popped open. “What? What do you mean?”

She spoke softly. “You just told me that you wanted a home and a family. And then you pledged to join our lives together . . . and now that we have . . . done this . . . are we not betrothed?” Her eyes were wide with anxiety.

Guy wanted to remove that apprehensive look from her beautiful face. To placate her, he nodded, and hesitantly replied, “Oh, yes . . . of course . . .”

He began to frantically search his mind. _God’s teeth!_ He had said something about wanting a home and family, but he didn’t mean . . . He reached up and rubbed his face. _Merde!_ She had said something about “joining” but he was so focused on joining their bodies, that he had not paid much attention to her actual words.

“Guy? What should we tell Robin? We must tell him something – Robin is planning to take you back to Nottingham tomorrow.”

He had to keep her from telling anyone about this – especially Robin! “Saffiya, we must keep this a secret for now. Do you understand?” 

At her hesitant nod, he continued, praying that his lies were believable. “Let me talk to Robin and explain to him that I wish to remain here in the camp.” Of course, he had no intention of talking to Robin, but perhaps this would work in his favor: Saffiya might blame Robin for sending him away instead of realizing that he never had any intention of marrying her.

Saffiya rose on one elbow and gazed into his face. She smiled and began to move her hand lightly over his bare chest. Scooting up, she kissed him and sighed. “You have made me so happy! We will have such beautiful children – just like Ellie, but taller!” She laughed joyfully and rested her head on the front of his shoulder.

He closed his eyes. _Merde! Merde!_ He couldn’t have a Saracen wife and Saracen children! He desperately wanted to join the ranks of the landed nobility. He would need to marry someone like Marian, the daughter of a nobleman. Such a wife would help him gain the acceptance he needed to successfully rise above the rank of knight. He would never be accepted by members of the nobility with a Saracen wife! 

Once more, he was besieged by guilt and shame for his reprehensible actions. She had been an innocent girl, and he took that from her. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she lifted her head from his chest to gaze into his eyes. At that moment, he realized something. Saffiya had genuine feelings for him. Guy was mesmerized by the warmth and affection that he saw in her beautiful, dark eyes. 

He had certainly bedded other women, but no woman had ever looked at him with such tender regard. He could not remember ever bedding a woman who did not expect some sort of payment or favor in return. Typically, he would throw a coin at them and send them on their way as soon as he was done with them. 

Bedding Saffiya had been a completely different experience, suffused with emotions and sensations that he wanted to feel again and again. 

He decided to worry about the future, well, sometime in the future. For now, he would bask in the joy and sweetness of lying with someone who actually cared about him. He gathered her again in his arms, and kissed her tenderly. As his kisses became more passionate and urgent, he was startled out of his reverie by an unexpected sound.

“Aunt Djaq! Where are you? Are you hidin’?”

“Oh, no!” cried Saffiya, “Ellie is awake. We must dress quickly–”

Knowing that there was no time, Guy grabbed the blanket once more and spread it across them, hopefully hiding the fact that they were both naked.

“There you are, Aunt Djaq. Are you hidin’? Sir Guy! You escaped!”

Guy spoke to Ellie, “I did! I escaped, so I won that game. But now it is your turn. Go back to where I was held prisoner. Put your foot in the cuff, and we will come out and start the next game.”

Ellie nodded. “Why did you take off your clothes? I don’t wanna take off my clothes.”

Guy and Saffiya looked at each other, embarrassed. What could they say to that? Saffiya turned to Ellie, “No, you do not have to take off your clothes. We will get dressed now. Please go and do as Sir Guy requested.”

Ellie stood there for a few moments and then asked, “When you get married, will Sir Guy be my aunt too?”

Saffiya laughed warmly. “No, Ellie! Sir Guy is going to be your uncle! But it is a secret for now. Can you keep a secret?”

Ellie smiled broadly and nodded vigorously. “Yes! Our secret!” She then turned and left the tent.

Saffiya sighed. “She is not good at remembering that something is a secret, but I will help her.” With another quick kiss on Guy’s cheek, Saffiya turned and began sorting through the clothes scattered across the floor of the tent.

Dropping his head back down onto the makeshift bed, Guy had only one thought that kept repeating over and over in his mind: _Merde! Merde! Merde!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: In this chapter, we see two lonely and isolated people who have foolishly entered into an intimate relationship without really knowing each other. Guy and Saffiya are physically attracted to each other, but they are not in love . . . yet. 
> 
> Guy is a man who has selfishly taken something he had no right to take. The responsibility for what happened in this chapter is squarely on his shoulders. Unlike Saffiya, he is old enough and worldly enough to know better.
> 
> Guy is a lonely and isolated man due to the guarded nature of his personality, his arrogance, tragic events in his past, and his often violent and corrupt actions as the sheriff’s henchman. He is a frozen landscape, appearing to be dead, but actually dormant. The gentle warmth of the spring sun, in the shape of a little girl, began the process of thawing his frozen heart, but it is the fiery heat and passion of an affectionate, loving woman, Saffiya, that will complete the thaw and allow him to begin again.
> 
> He will quickly become addicted to the joy he experiences in Saffiya’s arms, but that is not enough for him to find redemption and turn his life around. Falling in love will not make him a better person, because real change must come from within. 
> 
> Fortunately, his conscience is there, an exasperating voice that will not be quiet and will only grow stronger as his relationship with Saffiya develops. 
> 
> The seeds of change, of redemption, have been planted. Seeds that can only flourish once the thaw has completed. Then comes a painful harvest and the threshing that will separate the wheat from the chaff of his life.
> 
> Unfortunately for Saffiya, Guy cannot see past his own needs, desires, and ambitions to consider her feelings. Saffiya is also lonely and isolated as she struggles to adjust to both life in a strange land and her crippling injury. In her relationship with Guy, Saffiya is seeing and hearing what she wants to see and hear. 
> 
> She is also naïve about men. Her childhood was spent with a strong female support system, but she was fourteen when she went to live with Raffiya and Robin. At fifteen, she was living with Robin and Much and taking care of an infant. Robin (an honorable, trustworthy man) and Much (a humble and loyal servant) are the only men she has known outside of her immediate family. 
> 
> Saffiya does not realize that there are men who would behave in the dishonorable way that Guy has – taking her virtue without any intention of ever marrying her, and Robin would have never felt comfortable discussing such things with his young sister. Now it is too late for Robin, or anyone else, to warn Saffiya about the ways of the world, and the unscrupulous men who might take advantage of her.  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Next: A Wedding in Sherwood Forest.
> 
> Robin and Marian wed. Saffiya is excited about her betrothal to Guy, and Guy turns to his favorite method of silencing his conscience: he gets drunk.


	23. A Wedding in Sherwood Forest

_June 6, 1192 (continued)_

When Robin and the men returned from their raid on Sir Henry of Clun, the camp became alive with activity and excitement. Not only had they stolen enough money to help many people pay a special tax that was coming due soon, they had also appropriated a fine feast, including top quality ale, from Sir Henry’s wagons.

To Much’s profound relief, Robin declared that they would keep the food and ale for a surprise celebration. As the men were unloading the carts, Robin walked towards Guy, Ellie, and Saffiya.

“Gisborne.”

“Locksley.”

“As you can see, we were very successful today. I wanted to thank you for your help. I am still not sure why you helped us, but it is appreciated.”

Guy merely nodded.

“There is something else you need to know. Very soon, Marian will arrive. We are getting married today. Friar Tuck will perform the ceremony, and the food that we took from Sir Henry will make a fine wedding feast. I will not allow you to interfere or cause Marian any distress. Do you understand?”

Saffiya anxiously looked at Guy, wondering how he would react. Surely with their betrothal, he would have no reason to object to Marian and Robin’s wedding. His face betrayed no emotion of any kind. Several moments passed in silence.

“She has been betrothed to you for many years. I have no standing to mount an objection. I may not understand her willingness to marry an outlaw, but I will not reproach her for this. I will gladly wish Lady Marian every happiness for the future.”

Saffiya let out the breath that she had been holding. She was so relieved to hear Guy’s response to the wedding. If only they could tell the others about _their_ betrothal! 

A thought occurred to her. _Why does Guy want to keep our betrothal a secret?_ She realized that she must ask Guy about this as soon as possible.

Robin squatted down in front of Ellie and smiled at her. “Did you hear what I said? There is going to be a wedding today!”

Ellie clapped her hands and squealed in delight. “Aunt Djaq an’ Uncle Guy are gettin’ married _today?”_

Saffiya gasped and color flooded her face. She glanced at Guy, who had paled significantly.

Robin’s smile had disappeared, and he was looking steadily at Ellie. “Why do you think they are getting married?”

Ellie paused, and her eyes widened. “Oh!” She looked back at Saffiya. “I forgot it’s a secret!”

Robin lifted his eyes to Saffiya, and she frantically shook her head and tried to explain. “We were playing games . . .”

Robin looked back at Ellie. “Were you playing games with Aunt Djaq and _Sir_ Guy today while I was gone?”

Ellie nodded.

Robin continued, “Today, I am marrying Lady Marian. She is going to be your mama.”

Ellie became very excited, and she leapt into Robin’s embrace, hugging his neck tightly as he stood up and held her in his arms. Robin’s face lit up with joy and tenderness as Ellie began happily chattering about living with Marian at the castle and finally having a ‘mama’.

Saffiya was relieved to see that all thoughts of ‘Aunt Djaq and Uncle Guy’ had fled her mind – for now.

Just then, Marian and her father rode into the clearing. They were led by Will, who had been sent to guide them to the camp. Marian was dressed in a beautiful, yet simple, gown. Saffiya sighed. She could not stop thinking about her own upcoming wedding. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to wait long.

Sir Edward and Marian cautiously approached Robin and Guy. 

Guy made the first move. Bowing slightly, he said, “Lord Knighton, Lady Marian, I must offer my congratulations to the bride. I wish you joy.”

Marian and her father visibly relaxed.

“Thank you, Guy!” a warm smile spread across Marian’s face.

Sir Edward merely nodded. As they turned to walk away, Edward hesitated and turned back. “Sir Guy, have you received word from the castle?”

“The castle? Lord Knighton, I have been here in this camp since Robin shot me three times with his bow.”

Robin said nothing but rolled his eyes.

Sir Edward continued, “I was concerned that you had not heard the latest news. Vaisey has declared you an outlaw. He claims that you arranged to give Ellie to Robin with a staged attack on your procession to Locksley, and that it was _your_ idea to remove her from the castle in order to allow Robin to take her. He says that you have joined Robin’s outlaws in the forest.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-23-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Saffiya watched as Guy’s face hardened into a cold fury. He looked away and started muttering to himself in French, and she was shocked to hear such strong oaths.

_“Merde! Brûle en enfer! Trou du cul . . .”_

“Father!” cried Marian. “We were there at the council meeting when Vaisey announced _his_ plan to send the Gisbornes and Ellie to Locksley. Guy questioned the plan in front of everyone. Who would believe such nonsense?!”

Guy stopped swearing long enough to shake his head and answer Marian’s question. “Anyone who is told to believe that story will believe it. Why should any of the other nobles care about the truth of the matter?” His voice was full of bitterness and anger.

Sir Edward nodded in agreement. “He is right, my dear. No one will contradict Vaisey’s version of events.” Looking at Guy, he asked, “What will you do, Sir Guy?”

Before Guy could form a response, Marian turned to Robin and urgently beseeched him. “You cannot send him back to Nottingham tomorrow! Vaisey will hang him!”

Robin’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at Guy.

Saffiya’s heart beat frantically in her chest as she considered the danger that her future husband might be facing at the hands of the sheriff. She anxiously joined Marian in begging Robin to allow Guy to stay. “Marian is right, Robin! We cannot send Guy to his death! Think of how he has protected Ellie!”

Saffiya watched as Guy and Robin stood facing each other, with their eyes locked on one another. The uncomfortable silence stretched on until Marian nervously called to Robin. “Robin, please? We cannot begin our marriage by endangering Guy! Not after everything he has done for Ellie.”

Robin spoke reluctantly. “Gisborne, for now you will remain here until I can better determine what, exactly, Vaisey is planning. You will still be under guard and restricted in your movements. I am only agreeing to this because Marian and Djaq have asked me. Personally, I do not care whether Vaisey hangs you or not. It is what you deserve for everything you have done–”

“Robin!” cried Marian and Saffiya in unison.

Robin angrily turned to Saffiya. “Djaq, you should be agreeing with me after what he did–”

“No, Robin! Do not think about that, think about Ellie!” Saffiya quickly cut him off from saying anything more. She did not want Guy to find out the truth about her injury, not yet, and not when they had just became betrothed!

Robin sighed in defeat. “As I was saying, Gisborne, I will allow you to stay because Marian and Djaq have asked. But do not push your luck. You are fortunate that today is my wedding day, and I am feeling charitable.”

Guy lifted one corner of his mouth in a triumphant smirk and sarcastically responded to Robin. “How _noble_ and _generous_ of you, Locksley.” Turning to Marian and Saffiya, he softened his expression and moderated his tone. “This should be a happy day. For now, let us focus on the wedding. And the feast. I have not eaten real food since arriving in this camp.”

“Oh! Thank you, Guy!” Marian breathed a sigh of relief that the issue had been resolved, and they could now focus on the wedding. 

Robin lifted Ellie into his arms, and taking Marian’s hand, he led them towards the makeshift altar that had been set up at one end of the camp.

As Saffiya took her crutches and began slowly moving towards the altar, she glanced at Guy. She recalled his bitterness and fervency as he described the importance of having the power to protect what belonged to him. The sheriff had capriciously taken Guy’s position, in essence Guy’s future, away from him. No wonder he coveted power above all else! She still didn’t agree with his belief that power would solve all his problems and make him happy, but she could understand why he felt as he did.

How could he support a wife without a position? She sighed and realized that their wedding would have to be delayed. She was also concerned about the animosity that she saw between Guy and Robin. Saffiya didn’t understand why Robin continued to be so distrustful and angry at Guy. Guy had saved Ellie! And if Saffiya was willing to forgive Guy for his attack on the day of the Faire, then Robin should as well.

Saffiya felt discouraged, but vowed to be supportive and understanding. She would show Guy respect by keeping their betrothal a secret and helping him through his disappointment.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she stumbled as one of her crutches landed on a small stone that rolled away from her. She began to fall, only to be scooped up into the strong arms of her betrothed. Guy carried her the rest of the way and gently set her down in front of the altar. 

Soon everyone was in place. Saffiya stood next to the bride, while Much stood next to Robin. Little Ellie stood between Robin and Marian as the three of them became a family, united by their love and by God’s Holy Word.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-23-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Immediately following the service, Sir Edward left. He was concerned that his absence from Knighton might be noticed.

As everyone sat down at the long table, Guy found himself seated between Allan and Saffiya. Well, at least he wasn’t next to the dim-witted Roy or that insufferable carpenter with his poor attempts at intimidating Guy with harsh glares.

He soon began to wonder if maybe sitting next the boy who wanted to kill him might be more comfortable. Saffiya would look at him with such warmth and pleasure, and each time she did, he felt as though a knife was twisting in his chest. At least if the boy, Will, knifed him in the heart, it would only hurt once.

“Djaq!” called Allan from Guy’s left side, “Do Saracens have wedding feasts?”

“Oh, yes. Some weddings can be quite grand, with days of feasting.”

“Saffiya,” stated Guy, in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

“Yes?” she answered.

“No, I am talking to Allan. Her name is Saffiya.” Guy growled.

Allan’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is that right, Djaq?”

“Yes, it is true, my name is Saffiya. Djaq is just a nickname given to me by Robin.”

“That’s a pretty name,” smiled Allan. “Do you want to be called Saffiya instead of Djaq?”

Saffiya started to answer, “Well, Robin–”

“Yes, she wants to be called by her name.” Guy impatiently answered for her.

Saffiya was surprised by his interest. She decided that it pleased her that he liked her name so well. 

Before their conversation could continue, Little John and Roy brought two large kegs of ale and set them on one end of the table. Everyone grabbed their cups and filled them with the excellent ale from Clun. 

Guy decided that this ale was just what he needed to survive the rest of the night.  
________________________________________

Soon they all moved from the table to sit around the campfire. It was twilight and the air was rapidly cooling. Ellie had fallen asleep on Robin’s lap. Everyone was happy, and the ale was still flowing freely.

“Robin!” Allan called. “I’m always the one tellin’ stories. How ‘bout you tell us a story about the Crusades? Maybe something about Djaq’s family.”

Saffiya blushed to be the center of attention.

She noticed that Robin seemed to be eyeing Guy as he answered. “Allan, I think that is a good idea. I will tell a story. But I would rather talk about Djaq’s family than the Crusades. Djaq? Do you mind?” 

She was still blushing but shook her head. She wondered what story Robin would tell as she watched Robin gently pass Ellie to Marian, so that he would not wake her as he told the story.

“Saffiya.”

“Yes?” She turned again to Guy, who was sitting next to her.

“No, I am talking to Robin . . . Her name is Saffiya,” was Guy’s brusque response.

Robin was clearly surprised at this outburst from Gisborne, but he suspected the knight had downed a good quantity of the strong ale. “You are correct, Gisborne. We called her ‘Djaq’ for such a long time during our journey that it became a habit.”

“Oh,” cried Marian, “that is a beautiful name! I really think it suits you.”

Robin nodded. “Well, there is something none of you know about our dear jah . . . I mean Saffiya.”

“Robin, what are you going to tell them?” Saffiya felt a bit alarmed.

“I have never told them about your grandfather.”

“Oh, no,” she sighed. But she knew there was no stopping Robin from telling them the story.

“Well,” cried Allan, “tell us! You’ve got us all excited to hear this tale.”

Robin began his story, “Saffiya’s grandfather was the ruler of the Hashashin. His name was Rashid ad-Din Sinan, and he was called the ‘Grand Master of the Hashashin.’ They are some of the most fierce fighters in the Holy Land.”

Will interrupted with a question, “Is Hashashin the name of the place that he ruled?”

Robin turned thoughtful. “I think it is more accurate to say that it refers to the occupation of the men whom he ruled.” Robin paused for effect, “It means ‘assassins’, and they are famous for their ability to kill kings and rulers. They usually kill in broad daylight, for they are fearless as well as cunning and obedient to their leader.”

“Wait,” said Will, “if her grandfather is a ruler, then does Djaq – I mean Saffiya, have a title?”

Robin chuckled warmly, “Yes, I am afraid that I have taken a princess from her palace and put her in a tent in the forest.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-23-03_web-650.jpg.html)

Saffiya rolled her eyes. “I have decided that this forest is my new palace. The trees are like the columns of the grand hall of Grandfather’s fortress at _al-Kahf.”_

Robin was watching Guy closely as he continued. “I have no doubt that Saffiya’s family would happily kill anyone who disrespected her.”

She heard a small strangled sound from Guy, who was sitting next to her, but when she looked at him, he was still staring at Robin.

“Robin!” admonished Saffiya, “that is enough. My uncles are many miles away. They have plenty of people to kill at home, and they will not need to come here to pursue their calling!”

“Well,” continued Robin, “let me tell you a story about Saffiya’s grandfather and Count Henry de Champagne, who is King Richard’s nephew. The Grand Master was not allied with Saladin. For some reason, there was bad blood between the two of them.”

Saffiya laughed. “That is an interesting phrase, _‘bad blood.’_ It is probably very accurate.”

Robin nodded, “For that reason, King Richard wanted to sign a treaty with the Grand Master. Well, that, and probably because no leader wants to be on the wrong side of a group called, ‘The Assassins’.

“So, King Richard sent Count Henry de Champagne to the Hashashin fortress of _al-Kahf._ I went along as part of the guard for Monsieur de Champagne. After a perilous journey, we arrived at _al-Kahf_ and met with the Grand Master. Count de Champagne stood before Rashid ad-Din Sinan and boasted that his army was more powerful than Sinan’s because his army was ten times larger than the Hashashin. Saffiya’s grandfather replied that _his_ army was the most powerful, and that he could prove it right then and there.”

“How could he do that?” asked Will.

“First, he called over one of his men and spoke briefly to him in Arabic, so I do not know what was said. Then he motioned for us to join him at the doorway to the courtyard. We walked over and stood there for a few minutes, when suddenly we heard a strange noise above us. Looking up, we saw something falling towards us from the top of the tower. Then we heard a loud thud, and the soldier was dead in the courtyard. The man had run up to the top of the tower and leapt to his death at the command of the Grand Master. We were shocked, and I remember feeling a bit sick to my stomach. Count de Champagne immediately recognized that Rashid ad-Din Sinan’s army was the strongest, because they were willing to obey every command without doubt or hesitation.”

A stunned hush filled the air for several minutes.

Marian was the first to break the silence. “How can such a story be true?! I do not believe it! How awful!”

Saffiya shook her head. “I am afraid it is most likely true. That sounds like something Grandfather would do to impress this Count de Champagne. I am very glad to be here in England, away from such brutality.” She smiled and looked at Guy, “and where men are allowed only one wife!”

Allan laughed, “That’s right, don’t Saracen men get to have many wives?”

“If they can afford it, then yes,” answered Saffiya.

Allan then turned to Guy. “So, Giz, yer a knight, a soldier, what would you do if the sheriff asked you to jump off the top of Nottingham Castle in order to impress, oh, let’s say Prince John?”

An awkward silence fell over the group as all eyes turned to Guy. Guy appeared to be well in his cups, and Marian started to say something, but Robin quietly hushed her.

“What?” Guy replied, as if his mind had been elsewhere, and he had not heard the question.

Allan asked again, “If the sheriff asked you to go up to the top of Nottingham Castle and jump, would you do it?”

Suddenly, a dangerous gleam appeared in Guy’s eyes. He shakily stood, as the effects of the strong ale were clearly visible. He stood there swaying for a few seconds, and then he answered Allan.

“I would invite Vaisey to come watch me jump, and then as soon as we were at the top, I would take my dagger,” Guy grabbed for the dagger that was usually on his belt. However, the outlaws had taken his weapons from him when he arrived in camp. Still wobbling unsteadily, and unable to find his dagger, he took his cup into his right hand and pantomimed with it as a substitute for his blade, spilling what little ale remained in it.

“And I would gut the bastard and watch his entrails spill onto his polished shoes, and then I would throw him over the edge and listen to him scream like a woman all the way,” Guy tilted to one side as he began to lose his battle with gravity, “. . . down.” 

Allan quickly jumped up and helped him to sit back down.

Allan nervously spoke to Guy, “Right! That would be a good idea . . . Giz, I hafta say it sounds like you’ve been planning that for a while now!”

Guy seemed to sober slightly as he looked steadily at Allan and replied, “I think about killing Vaisey every time I see him. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to torture him and kill him slowly as he screams in pain and begs for mercy . . .”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-23-04_web-650.jpg.html)

Everyone sat in stunned silence, staring at Guy. The crackling of the fire seemed unnaturally loud in the stillness.

Allan cleared his throat. “Well, Giz, maybe Robin’ll relax his no-kill policy so that you can do that! I think there’s a lot of us who’d like to see the sheriff dead an’ gone.”

Guy nodded. Looking into his empty cup, he frowned and shoved it into Allan’s face. “More! Now!” Guy demanded. As soon as Allan took his cup, Guy once again struggled to stand. 

“Allan,” called Robin, “He’s had enough. Help him back to his hammock.”

Allan dipped his head in acknowledgment and assisted Guy as he staggered away from the campfire.

A few minutes later, Robin and Marian left to go to a secret location in order to celebrate their wedding, and the rest of the outlaws retired for the night. Much carried Ellie to Saffiya’s tent, where she watched over the girl while Robin was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: What will Guy do now that he has lost his position and has been branded an outlaw by Vaisey? We know what he would _like_ to do to Vaisey, based on his drunken rant. 
> 
> How will he deal with Saffiya and their “betrothal” if he remains in the camp?
> 
> Next: The Battle of the Five Outlaws


	24. The Battle of the Five Outlaws

_June 7, 1192_

Allan quietly slipped into the dark shadows near the entrance to the castle’s kitchens. Agnes was waiting for him there, and he quickly gathered her into his arms. His lips greedily devoured hers, and his hands began to slide down her back to pull her closer. Her lips were so sweet, and her curves so soft. 

He realized that she was saying something, so he pulled away slightly to look into her pretty face.

“Allan, where is my sword?” 

He could hear her sweet voice, but her words made no sense.

“What sword, luv?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-24-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Allan suddenly found himself face down on the ground, after being unceremoniously dumped from his hammock.

“Bring me my sword!” Gisborne’s loud voice echoed painfully in Allan’s head.

_That_ voice was definitely not Agnes, and Allan winced. It was the morning after the wedding, and he had been sleeping off the ale from the night before. “Uh, Giz, I’m sleepin’ now. Come back later.”

“Allan! Where is my sword? I need it now.”

“Why? Are we under attack?”

“Well, if the sheriff’s soldiers came now, you would already all be dead.”

Allan had finally attained some level of consciousness, and he rolled to his back and looked up at Gisborne. “Giz, what are you talkin’ about? Let me go back to sleep. I was just gettin’ to the good part of that dream.”

“I need my sword. My wounds are nearly healed, and I must work to regain my strength.” Allan felt Gisborne grab his tunic and lift him to his feet.

“Right! I’m gettin’ up. You sure this can’t wait?”

“If the sheriff’s soldiers came here now, would they wait for you to wake up and break your fast before attacking? Do you realize that when I awoke this morning there was _no one_ on watch?”

“Oops. I think I was suppose’ to be on watch. Sorry.”

“Then it is fortunate that I am here to provide the training that you so badly need.”

“Training? Look, Giz, I never was much interested in bein’ a soldier . . . Say, you had a lot of ale last night, how come yer up and about?”

Guy simply replied, “You have to be ready to fight at any time. It does not matter how you feel.”

A few minutes later, Allan was standing opposite Guy, who now had his sword. Allan was holding a sword that had been stolen from the castle, and Guy was giving him instructions on using the sword for both offense and defense. After a couple of practice swings, Guy shook his head. He was discouraged and exasperated.

“Allan, how in God’s name did you survive until now with such poor skills?”

“Well, Giz, I used my sharp wit!”

“Yes, I believe you, but any servant of mine must have better skills.”

Just as Allan was about to explain, again, that he was not Gisborne’s servant, Guy swung his sword at Allan’s head. Allan quickly brought up his sword and blocked the taller man’s shot.

“That is better!” cried Gisborne.

They traded blows for a few minutes.

As they took a break to catch their breath, Guy and Allan noticed that everyone in the camp had come to watch them. Only Friar Tuck, Robin, and Marian were missing. Robin and Marian were off celebrating their nuptials, and Tuck had left during the night to tend to a sick child in the village of Locksley.

Guy turned and spoke to the outlaws. “Someday, you will face the sheriff’s soldiers. You need better fighting skills.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-24-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Roy then spoke up, “When we are outnumbered, we run away.”

Guy nodded. “That is a sensible strategy, unless there is nowhere to run.”

“We mostly rely on the bow. It allows us to remain at a safe distance,” Will spoke with contempt for the tall knight.

Guy chose to ignore Will’s antagonism. “Again, I do not dispute that as a reasonable tactic, but it is not enough. If you find yourself surrounded by the sheriff’s soldiers, you must know how to fight in close quarters. You must know how to handle a sword.”

Much now entered the verbal fray, “Well, I know how to handle a sword. But Master Robin is smarter than you and smarter than any of the sheriff’s men. He will keep us out of such dangerous situations.”

Guy looked at Robin’s loyal servant and shook his head. “You have training that these peasants lack, and you have been in battle alongside your master. How can you not see the wisdom of my words?”

“Well, maybe I trust Master Robin, and I do not trust _you.”_

“Fair enough. However, whether you choose to trust me or not, you cannot rely on Robin’s cunning and good luck to stay alive. What about Lady Eleanor and Saffiya? If the sheriff’s soldiers find this camp and attack, can you protect them?” 

Saffiya watched and listened closely. She believed that Guy’s words held great wisdom, and she was concerned that the other men were not listening to him.

Guy walked a short distance away, and she wondered if he was giving up. He then turned and quickly moved back to stand in front of the other men. He looked closely at them and spoke, “I propose a test, or a contest, if you will. Each of you select a sword from the stash of weapons that I saw behind Robin’s tent. Take two swords if you want.” He nodded towards Saffiya and Ellie. “Saffiya and Eleanor will stand at one end of the camp. I will go to the opposite end. I want you to stop me from getting to them. Protect the women from my attack.”

“Wait a minute, Giz,” called Allan. “How does a person win or lose this contest? I mean, yer not planning to kill us, right?”

Guy rolled his eyes. “If I was planning to kill any of you, you would already be dead.”

“Right . . .” said Allan uncertainly.

“But you have not answered Allan’s question,” said Much. “How do we know if we are winning or losing?”

Guy thought for a few moments. “If you fall on your arse, you cannot get back up. You are beaten and effectively out of the game. The same is true for me. If I fall down, and I mean _all_ the way down, on my back or arse, and not just down to one or both knees, then I am defeated.”

The outlaws looked at each other, nodding in agreement. It seemed like a reasonable rule.

“Come Ellie, the men are going to play a game, and we are going to watch.” Saffiya began leading Ellie to the far side of the camp.

“Can we play too?” Ellie asked. 

“I am afraid this is a game for men, Ellie.”

Soon, everyone was in place. Guy was on the far side of the camp. Roy and Little John were standing near him, while Will and Much had taken positions near Saffiya and Ellie. Allan stood at the mid-way point. Clearly the outlaws had placed their biggest men in a position to attack Gisborne first.

Guy stepped forward, and both Roy and Little John lunged towards him. He feigned moving to the left, but went right. Little John had selected a large, heavy wooden staff as his weapon, and he was actually quite skilled at wielding it. Guy had to quickly duck several well placed swings from Little John. While Little John kept Guy distracted, Roy circled around behind Guy. Roy had selected a sword, but he was clearly unaccustomed to such a weapon and uncomfortable using it.

Roy thrust his sword at Guy, and Guy turned sideways to block the blow with his sword. For several minutes the three of them continued in the same vein – Little John swinging his staff with strength and excellent precision, while Guy moved quickly to block both Roy’s sword thrusts and Little John’s staff.

On the far side of the camp, Saffiya was terrified. It looked to her as though the outlaws were trying to kill Guy! This did not look like a game to her.

There was something odd about the way Guy was working to turn Little John and Roy in a certain direction, and then she realized what he was doing. Guy quickly dropped to one knee as Little John took another hard swing. But with Guy no longer in front of him, his staff made contact with Roy’s head instead of Guy’s, and the big peasant down went.

Roy was now “out” of the game. And Little John was momentarily stunned as he realized that he had hit Roy instead of Guy. Guy took advantage of Little John’s moment of confusion. He jabbed his sword into the ground and jumped up, grabbing Little John’s staff with both hands and pushing it up above their heads while he swung his leg against the side of the big man’s knee. This threw Little John wildly off balance and down he went.

Guy grabbed his sword and stalked towards Allan.

_“Shit!”_ cried Allan, who had been relying on Roy and Little John’s strength and great size to defeat Gisborne. Guy walked towards Allan and stopped about fifteen feet away. Once again, Guy stabbed his sword into the dirt and left it there. He then just stood still and spread his arms.

“Come and get me, Allan!” taunted the tall knight.

Allan ran at him with his sword raised. Just as he reached Gisborne, Guy took a small step to the side. Allan’s momentum propelled him past the knight, who extended his leg, neatly tripping Allan and sending him to the dirt and out of the game.

As soon as Allan went down, Will and Much rushed towards Guy in unison. Guy grabbed his sword and began to deflect their blows. Much was trained and more skilled than Will, but his smaller size and his lack of zeal for fighting put him at a disadvantage. Will had no training with a sword, but his hate for Gisborne and his desire to kill the man made him a dangerous opponent.

For several minutes the two men held Guy at bay, but Guy could see that the younger man was tiring. He was investing so much rage and passion into each of his attacks that he was quickly exhausting himself. Guy abruptly began to retreat, moving backwards. Much was savvy enough to pause and try to determine Guy’s strategy, but Will believed that Guy’s withdrawal meant that he was about to defeat the knight, and he recklessly lunged at the retreating man. Unexpectedly, Gisborne stepped closer to him, grabbing Will’s right wrist with his left hand and twisting it, causing the young man to yelp and drop his weapon. Guy then shoved him to the ground.

Quickly, he turned to face Much again. Much fought well, and held off Gisborne longer than any of the other outlaws, but in the end, Guy’s great skill, as well has his advantage in height and arm length, ensured his victory. Much fell after losing his balance while blocking one of Guy’s thrusts.

Covered in sweat and dirt, Guy triumphantly walked up to Saffiya and Ellie. Ellie was clapping, and Saffiya was smiling and so relieved that several tears escaped and rolled down her face. 

Guy smiled and went down on one knee in front of her. “My lady, I believe I have won the contest. Shall I claim my prize?”

Saffiya, still giddy with relief, laughed. “Prize? What prize?”

Guy stood and loomed over her. Speaking softly, he said, “It is customary that the winning knight receive a kiss from his lady as a prize.” Without waiting for a response from Saffiya, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and kissed her hard. The kiss was quick, and he stepped away from her and turned back to the other outlaws, who had come to stand in front of Saffiya and Ellie.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-24-03_web-650.jpg.html)

“Do you still feel that training is unnecessary? Are you willing to gamble your lives, and the lives of Lady Eleanor and Saffiya, on Robin’s abilities? Will Robin always be there to save you from facing a trained knight, such as myself, or soldiers that I have personally instructed to serve me? I am only one man, and I am recovering from an injury, yet I defeated all of you. You need to learn to handle swords. More importantly, you need to learn how to work together. If you had coordinated your attacks on me, you would have prevailed.”

The camp grew silent as the outlaws stood there contemplating Guy’s words. 

Allan was the first to speak. “Giz, I want training. I want to know how to fight better.”

The others reluctantly agreed.

Much spoke next. “But _you_ are not in charge here. Robin is. Robin needs to make the decision whether _you_ train us.”

Guy nodded. “When he returns, we will discuss it. For now, I would like to break my fast. Is there any _real_ food left from last night?”

Much gasped, “Are you implying that there is something wrong with _my_ food? Because, let me tell you, I do the best I can with what I have. Anyone who does not like my cooking should go kill some decent game for me or start cooking for themselves!”

As Much’s tirade wound down, the group turned and made their way to the food that was remaining from the previous night’s feast.  
________________________________________

Saffiya limped to the stream, hoping to find Guy. This path was especially difficult to navigate with her crutches, and she had to move slowly. 

Soon she saw him, standing in the water, apparently washing away the sweat and dirt from the morning’s contest with the outlaws. His clothes were piled on a nearby rock. 

She had not realized how deep the middle of the stream was. She had never ventured farther than the depth that allowed her to wash and return safely to shore, but in the center of the stream the water came to the middle of his hips. She watched him for a few moments, appreciating his muscular form. 

He turned, and when he saw her, he sank down farther into the water. “Saffiya, what are you doing here?”

She smiled. “I came to find you.”

“You have found me. What do you need from me?”

“I am concerned about your wounds after this morning’s activities, and I wanted to check on them.” It was a weak excuse, but she hoped he wouldn’t mind. In truth, she just wanted to spend time alone with him.

“Very well.” 

To her shock and surprise, he started walking towards her, even though he was not wearing any clothes. Embarrassed and feeling shy, she spun around and looked away. She heard him step behind her, and she felt his arms encircle her as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

He gently took her crutches and dropped them on the ground next to his clothes. Saffiya could feel him turning her, and soon she was wrapped in his embrace as he passionately kissed her. He was dripping wet, and the front of her clothes quickly became soaked as well. After a few minutes, he picked her up and carried her away from the stream and its rocky edge. 

Once they were better hidden in the trees, he leaned over and grabbed the hem of her skirt. Raising the front of her skirt with one hand, his other hand traced along the side of her leg. Saffiya gasped as she felt a rush of cool air on her legs and hips. Guy lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the rough bark of a tree scraping her back, as Guy braced her against a tree and took her with a sudden thrust.

A short distance away, Allan turned and walked back to the camp. He was supposed to keep watch on Gisborne at all times, but he had no desire to observe the man’s more intimate moments. 

He briefly considered what he should tell Robin. _Oh, well,_ he thought, _what’s done is done. What would be the purpose of discussing this with Robin?_

Allan wasn’t sure why Djaq, or Saffiya, wanted to give herself to the dark knight, but women were often a mystery. That was usually part of the fun – figuring out the mystery of a woman. Allan thought about Agnes. He hoped that she was still safe at the castle. Now there was a pretty girl – no mystery about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: First Blood
> 
> Battle lines are drawn between Robin and Guy. Who will be the victor?  
> Shocking revelations await Guy.


	25. First Blood

_June 7, 1192 (continued)_

It was well past midday as Robin escorted Marian back to the outlaw camp. Spending time alone together had been bliss for the newlyweds. Unknown to the others, they had actually spent the night at Locksley Manor. 

Robin had secretly sent word to the servants who normally lived at the manor telling them to spend the night elsewhere. This gave Marian and him privacy, but it also protected the servants from the sheriff. They wouldn’t have to lie to protect Robin and Marian, since they were not there to see them at the manor. 

Robin suspected that the servants knew what was going on; a lovely meal had been left for them which they had enjoyed as they broke their fast. They had left Locksley very early in the morning, but they had taken their time in returning to the camp. 

As they approached the ridge that helped hide the camp, Robin was stunned to see Gisborne leaning against a tree, guarding the camp. He was in his usual attire of dark leather, and he had both his sword and his dagger strapped to his waist.

Robin quickly drew his sword and aimed at Guy. “God’s blood, Gisborne! What are you doing? Stand down, and surrender your weapons to me!”

Guy looked down his considerably long nose at Robin and sniffed slightly. “I am standing watch, and this requires that I retain possession of my sword.”

“Who allowed you to stand guard? How did you get your weapons?” Robin was truly alarmed. He feared that Gisborne might be there to signal to the sheriff’s men the location of the camp.

“Robin!” Marian’s soft voice chimed in. “Maybe he is just trying to help! Remember, the sheriff has declared him an outlaw too.”

Guy nodded. “Lady Locksley is correct. I volunteered to take a shift of standing guard. I have no interest in returning to the castle and risking my neck. There are few things that Vaisey enjoys more than a hanging.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-25-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian blushed with pleasure at hearing him address her using her new title.

Robin motioned with his sword for Guy to start moving. “For now, return to the camp with us.” They walked over the ridge and into the camp.

Robin’s distress multiplied as he found Friar Tuck tending to various bruises and scrapes on several men.

“What has happened here?” a worried Robin asked.

Tuck responded calmly, “Welcome back, Robin! And my lady. I was gone most of the morning to heal a sick child. I fear we missed something of a battle this morning.”

“A battle?” Robin looked around. “Much!” he bellowed, and the servant quickly stepped forward.

“Yes, Master Robin?”

“What happened here this morning? Were we attacked?”

“Why are you asking me, Master Robin? Ask Sir Guy, he is the cause of these injuries; he is the one who attacked us!”

Robin, who was still pointing his sword at Gisborne, prepared to confront the knight, just as Saffiya and Allan both called out to him.

“Wait – it was not like that!” from Saffiya, overlapped with “Hold on, Sir Robin, let him explain!” from Allan.

“I will gladly explain what happened,” smirked Guy. He faced Robin. “Your men have no training. They would be slaughtered if the sheriff’s soldiers attacked this camp. Even the most junior soldier under my command could defeat most of these men. You are their leader. Why have you not trained them?”

Robin’s anger rose quickly. “You attacked my men? You are here courtesy of my goodwill. You have no authority over my men when I am absent! Your rank means nothing here.”

“Robin!” Marian took his arm and tried to calm him. She felt his dislike of Guy was affecting his judgment. “Please, listen to Guy. I think he is trying to help you!”

Guy nodded at Marian. “Lady Locksley speaks the truth. I am just bringing this issue to your attention. You seem to be fond of these peasants. I do not understand that, but regardless, you are endangering them by keeping them untrained. More importantly, you are endangering Lady Eleanor and Lady Saffiya. These men cannot defend themselves. How will they protect a small child and a woman?”

Robin narrowed his eyes. He did not trust Gisborne. “Very well, I am listening. What happened?”

“I merely suggested to the men that they needed training with swords and to learn tactical fighting. The men did not seem interested in training because they felt _you_ would always be there to protect them.”

Robin grimaced. He could imagine the men saying such a thing. It was foolish of them to rely solely on his skills to stay alive.

Guy continued, “We had a contest. Your men were tasked with defending Lady Saffiya and Lady Eleanor from my attack, and I was able to single-handedly defeat all of them. If they face the sheriff’s soldiers without additional training, they will die.”

Allan spoke, “That’s right, Robin. He made it look easy the way he knocked all of us on our arses. I want training. I don’t wanna be killed by soldiers.”

Robin saw that Roy and Little John were nodding in agreement. He looked at Will, who seemed to be staring at the ground.

“Will?” Robin called to him. “What about you?”

Will raised his eyes, and Robin could see that the young man looked angry and frustrated. In his quiet voice, Will spoke. “Yes, I want training too. Next time, I want to have the skills I need to kill that bastard.”

Guy just rolled his eyes.

Robin sheathed his sword. He hated to admit that Gisborne was right, but he was. Robin realized that he had done his men a disservice by not giving them the training they would need to survive a confrontation with real soldiers. He rubbed his face and looked down. His desire to leave behind war and the life of a soldier had led him to endanger not only his friends, but his daughter and sister as well.

Friar Tuck then joined the conversation. “My son, there is no harm in training the men, and it could save their lives. I also have training as a soldier. I can help you and Gisborne train them.”

Robin slapped his hand on the shoulder of the kindly friar in a friendly gesture. “I agree. We will begin training first thing tomorrow morning. Tuck and I will work with you and give you the skills you need to stay alive.”

Unexpectedly, Will spoke up again. “Sir Robin, we have seen your skills with a bow. They are unequaled, but what about your skills with a sword? Between you and Gisborne, who is the better swordsman?”

Robin could not suppress a smile. He appreciated Will’s cleverness. The other men picked up on the implied challenge and began calling for a contest between the two.

“What say you, Gisborne? Who is the best swordsman? Are you willing to fight me?”

“I do not fear you,” sneered the tall knight.

The outlaws began to whoop and shout.

Marian walked to where Saffiya and Ellie stood. She picked up Ellie and spoke to Saffiya. “Did you see what happened this morning?”

Saffiya nodded. “Guy was very impressive against the outlaws. He defeated them easily, but I worry about him fighting Robin. I am sure he is still tired from this morning. His wounds are healing well, but he has been spending a lot of time resting and recovering since he came to the camp.” She paused. “And I do not believe that Robin has ever been defeated, at least not in the time that I have known him.”

“Yes, I am not sure that this contest is a good idea,” replied Marian. “Not only is Guy still recovering, but there is a lot of bad blood between the two of them. I do not understand it, and I fear that there is more to it than we know.”

The two women looked back at the men. Robin was showing his scimitar to Guy. They watched as Guy took the Saracen sword and held it. He moved it around a bit and seemed to be testing its weight and balance as he held his sword in one hand and Robin’s in the other.

The other outlaws were standing next to Marian and Saffiya. They were filled with anticipation for the upcoming fight.

Roy laughed, “Look, they’re comparing the length of their swords!”

The other outlaws roared with laughter, and Marian and Saffiya looked at each other in bewilderment. What was so funny?

Friar Tuck agreed to supervise the match. Marian and Saffiya watched as Robin and Guy walked to the nearby table and removed their shirts.

“Wait!” called Marian. “Why are they taking off their shirts?”

Roy answered, “Well, they probably don’t want to ruin their shirts. Also, it’s easier to determine who draws first blood.”

“BLOOD!” cried Marian and Saffiya in unison.

Little John nodded and spoke, “They will be fighting until first blood, I am sure.”

Marian and Saffiya both gasped and looked at each other; they were quite alarmed.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-25-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Soon the two men were facing each other in the clearing. Robin was wielding his scimitar, while Guy held his customary weapon. 

Ellie was also worried, and she asked, “Are they gonna hurt each other?”

Saffiya tried to reassure Ellie. “They might get a scratch or two, but they are just practicing.”

With a loud CLANG that echoed across the clearing, the battle was on. At first, there was no clear advantage for either man. They shifted back and forth across the clearing. The metal of the swords flashed in the sunlight as the men executed thrusts and parries. Their backs began to shine with sweat, and their arm muscles flexed and bunched as the two men fought to gain the upper hand.

Their audience watched in hushed awe of the talent and ability of the two swordsmen.

And then it happened. Guy stumbled slightly. Saffiya covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from crying out in alarm. She could see that Guy was beginning to tire and weaken. Her heart broke for him when she realized that he would most likely lose. Saffiya knew what a blow it would be to his pride.

Again, Guy stumbled. He began to look unsteady and most of his moves became defensive. It was then that Robin feigned a movement to the left and quickly slashed to the right, catching Guy on his upper left arm. A red line immediately appeared, followed by a flow of blood trickling down his arm. 

The outlaws began shouting and cheering, while Robin raised his arms in triumph. Robin had avenged the outlaws’ earlier humiliation at the hands of Gisborne.

Meanwhile, Guy threw his sword to the ground and unsteadily made his way to the trees. As soon as he reached the tree line, he fell to his knees and began to retch.

Marian carried Ellie over to Robin as Saffiya looked between Robin and Guy, uncertain of what to do.

“Robin!” cried Marian, “Are you hurt?”

Robin handed his sword to Much and took Ellie from Marian. “Of course I am not hurt!” He was smiling broadly.

Much was very excited by Robin’s win over Gisborne. “Ellie, your papa won! He won and defeated his evil enemy!”

Ellie began to look around, as if she was searching for this “evil enemy.” She then saw Guy. “Is Uncle Guy hurt?”

Robin sighed. “Ellie, he is _not_ your uncle! And he is _not_ hurt!” 

Holding Ellie with one arm, Robin turned to the outlaws who had gathered around him. He pumped his fist in the air and loudly proclaimed, “Gisborne is the _loser,_ and I am the _winner!”_

Ellie also raised a fist as she mimicked her papa. All the outlaws laughed and cheered Robin, congratulating him on his win. There was great excitement among the gathered outlaws.

Marian rolled her eyes. _Men! – just overgrown boys!_ She looked over at Saffiya and saw her start to hobble towards Guy on her crutches. Marian realized that Saffiya’s walking was not improving much. She frowned as she turned from the celebration of Robin’s victory and went to Saffiya, helping her as she continued to move awkwardly towards Guy.

By the time that Marian and Saffiya walked up to Guy, he was breathing heavily, but he was no longer retching. He was very pale and shaking slightly. Slowly and unsteadily, he stood. Saffiya immediately recognized the signs of exhaustion and dehydration.

“Guy!” called Saffiya, “Let me check your wound to see if it needs to be cleaned or stitched.”

He spun towards the small woman and roared, “You damn Saracen! Stop bothering me! Go away, and leave me alone!” He then turned and stumbled into the trees.

Saffiya gasped and tears sprang into her eyes. Marian embraced her quickly, just as Friar Tuck arrived on the scene.

“Please,” the good friar quietly addressed the two women, “Let me attend to him; he will be in no mood to receive help from either of you. Can you not see that he is embarrassed and humiliated?” 

“Tuck,” replied Saffiya softly, “Guy is suffering from a lack of water. Please make him drink water and lie down.”

Allan then arrived, carrying Guy’s shirt and jerkin. “Can I help?”

Tuck nodded. “Yes. Allan and I will see to Guy. Please leave him in our care.”

Marian nodded and gently led Saffiya back to the main area of the camp.  
________________________________________

Much, Roy, Little John, and Will were ecstatic at Robin’s win. They wondered if they really needed training with such a talented archer _and_ swordsman leading them. They were busy singing his praises and mocking Guy as Robin gently set Ellie on the ground so that he could pull on his shirt and tunic.

Robin scowled. In the moment, it had felt good to defeat his long-time rival, but upon reflection, his sense of fair play began to nag at him. During the duel, he had watched as the color slowly left Guy’s face. As his arm began to shake slightly, and his steps became unsteady. Robin shook his head. He had defeated a man who had recently recovered from three arrow wounds. And a flogging. A man who had spent the better part of a sennight lying in a hammock.

He snapped out of his thoughts in time to hear Much comment, “Well, as long as we have Robin leading us, I don’t think we need the kind of training–”

“No!” shouted Robin at his friends. Gritting his teeth, he continued in a moderated tone. “We will begin training tomorrow. I will ask Gisborne to assist Tuck and me, and I insist that you show Gisborne respect while he is training you. We are fortunate to have someone with his skills here to help us.”

“His skills?” cried Much. “But you just defeated him! You are clearly the better swordsman! He does not have _your_ skill, Master Robin. He is inferior to you in every way!”

Roy, Little John, and Will were enthusiastically agreeing with Much.

Robin again shook his head. “I just defeated a man who could barely walk a sennight ago. A man who has survived multiple arrow wounds, festering injuries, and a flogging within the past month. Yet, he was an impressive opponent.”

Robin paused and looked in the direction that Guy had gone. “It is true that I am more skilled; there is no doubt about that in my mind, but he has great proficiency with a sword. He lacks the battle experience that I gained during the Crusade, but he has natural talent and ability.”  
________________________________________

Although Tuck returned to the camp within the hour, no one saw Allan and Gisborne again until it was time for the evening meal. Guy walked into camp and went to his hammock, where Tuck had placed his sword. Quickly sheathing it, he turned and approached the table.

Robin walked towards him. Once again, the two men stood face to face.

“Gisborne.”

“Locksley.”

Everyone in the camp held their breath, wondering what would happen next.

Robin spoke first, “Are you willing to serve me by teaching my men sword fighting techniques as well as battle tactics? I want you to teach us the tactics and strategies that the sheriff and his soldiers most frequently employ. Prepare the men to face the sheriff’s soldiers and help them learn how to protect my wife, daughter, and sister, and I will allow you to remain here in the camp, where you will be safe from Vaisey.”

Guy looked steadily at Robin for several moments. He finally nodded and replied. “I will help you train them. If they ever have to face the sheriff’s soldiers, they will be ready to defend themselves, and more importantly, they will be ready to protect Lady Locksley, Lady Eleanor, and Lady Saffiya.”

As Guy turned to walk to the table, he saw Saffiya sitting quietly next to Marian and Ellie with her eyes lowered to the ground. Hesitantly, he moved towards her.

Brown eyes full of pain and green eyes blazing with anger greeted him.

Alarmed, he knew that he had to say something to make this right. But, what to say?

“Saffiya,” Guy paused and cleared his throat. He briefly considered dropping to one knee and begging for forgiveness, but everyone in the camp was watching. He couldn’t show such weakness in front of Robin and the other men. Speaking in a stiff and formal manner, he continued, “I apologize for shouting at you. I did not mean what I said.” 

The pair of brown eyes softened with relief. The pair of green eyes narrowed, but seemed somewhat placated.

Guy then turned and sat at the other end of the table. He wondered what he could do to ensure that he did not lose Saffiya’s regard. Perhaps a late night visit to her tent would allow them to have some privacy, and he could then properly apologize. Better yet, instead of apologizing – after all, he had already apologized – he could find a way to please her. 

He remembered hearing his men talk about giving a woman pleasure by touching them in certain ways. He typically did not spend much time with his men, and he found such crude talk distasteful, but perhaps it might be worth trying some of the things he had heard.

Guy glanced at Saffiya as she sat and quietly talked with Marian. He could not lose her regard. He was distressed to realize that he craved her warmth and tenderness more than the food he was perfunctorily chewing and swallowing. 

Yes, he would visit her tent tonight, as soon as everyone in the camp was asleep. He would just have to be careful not to alert whoever stood watch on the nearby ridge.  
________________________________________

_June 10, 1192_

Several nights later, they were once again gathered around the campfire, and Allan was telling tales. This particular story involved a rather humorous incident with Marian in her role as the Night Watchman. 

Marian was a little uncomfortable as she sat and listened to Allan tell a story about her exploits as the Night Watchman.

Everyone else leaned forward in anticipation as Allan finished his tale, “. . . and then Mah . . . the Night Watchman jumped from the wagon. _He_ rolled underneath the wagon, came out the other side, an’ stood up behind the guard. Grabbin’ a bag of oats, he hit the guard on the back of his head, and _pow!_ down went the guard. We just grabbed what we could carry and ran.”

They all chuckled as they imagined the scene described by Allan.

“Wait,” exclaimed Guy. “I thought you said this happened sometime after the Faire. That cannot be correct.”

“No, I’m sure about this, Giz. I was there, like I said. I know it happened after you an’ Ellie started living in the camp.”

“Allan, you are confused. It is not possible for the Night Watchman to have done these things after the Faire.”

Marian’s heart sank as she realized where Guy was going with his argument. She tried to redirect the conversation. “It is not important when it happened. Maybe there is another story that Allan could tell . . . “

“I am sorry, Lady Locksley, but I disagree. You all tell me that the Night Watchman is not part of your band of outlaws. Yet, one or another of you are constantly working with him. And I am certain that the Night Watchman I encountered when you tried to steal the salted venison could _not_ have been with Allan during this raid after the Faire. Could there be two men, or boys, who take turns appearing as the Night Watchman?”

Guy’s words made Robin curious. Robin decided to ask for clarification. “Gisborne, why do you say that? Why would there have to be two Night Watchmen?”

Guy looked confused. “Locksley, you were there. You saw what happened to the Night Watchman. God’s teeth, you were the one who picked him up and carried him away. You were clearly headed to the city gates.”

“What? When did this happen?” Robin was increasingly confused.

“How much ale have you had tonight, Locksley? How could you forget what happened on the day of the Faire, when I chased the Night Watchman across the courtyard?”

Robin paled, “You mean . . . when . . .”

The whole camp sat in hushed silence as they slowly began to understand what had happened.

“When I grabbed the Night Watchman and broke his leg. I clearly heard it snap. You picked him up, and someone hit me on the head.”

Again, silence reigned as the import of Guy’s words dawned on them.

Now Guy became confused at their silence and odd reaction. He looked to Marian. “Lady Locksley, you remember do you not? I told you how I saw the Night Watchman in the crowd and nearly captured him.”

Marian dropped her face into her hands and tried not to cry.

Guy called to her, “Marian? Do you remember?”

Robin now spoke. “Gisborne, why do you think it was the Night Watchman in the square?”

“Well, I know it was him. I had just seen him and cut his arm a few days before. He was wearing the same hooded cape . . . Marian . . . I mean, Lady Locksley, what troubles you?”

Marian was now sobbing into her hands. Robin wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. It was all becoming clear to him now. Marian’s cape. It must have been one that she had worn as the Night Watchmen. It all made sense now.

“It is my fault!” Marian whispered as Robin leaned towards her.

“Shhh, it is not your fault,” he murmured quietly. “We will talk later.”

Guy looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him in open-mouthed surprise. Everyone except for Marian, and she appeared to be in some kind of distress.

“Wait,” said Robin, “everyone wait here.” He jumped up and went to the tent he used when Marian was with him in the camp. Crawling into the dark tent, he felt around in the far corner, remembering that Marian had flung the cape there when he had tried to return it to her recently. Her emotional response to the cape was now making more sense. As soon as he felt the rough fabric, he grabbed it and quickly returned to the others at the campfire.

Holding it up in the light of the fire, Robin asked, “Gisborne, are you talking about this cape?”

“Yes! That is the cape that the Night Watchman wears! I swear it. He was wearing it when I broke his leg! Why do you have it?”

Robin shook his head. What to say? He couldn’t reveal Marian’s secret, but Guy should be told the truth about what happened at the Faire. 

Robin looked at Guy and spoke, “You are correct; this cape is sometimes worn by the Night Watchman. However, on the day of the Faire, I borrowed it from him, and someone else was wearing it.”

Guy nodded. He was also putting the pieces of the puzzle together. “I see. Well, that would explain why he is still able to jump off wagons and run . . .” His voice trailed off.

Robin saw the moment when Guy realized the implications of what had happened.

“But . . . if it was not the Night Watchman, then who . . .” Guy frowned in concentration. “Wait, who was wearing the cape at the Faire? Who . . .” Guy’s heart began beating faster. Some portion of his mind knew the truth, but he was not ready to acknowledge it yet.

A dulcet voice – one that he had come to know very well – spoke. “I was wearing the cape that day. It was my leg that you broke.”

Guy stared at Saffiya as she gazed steadily at him. Horrified, he realized the truth. It was _his_ fault. Guy knew very well the purpose of breaking a leg and crushing the knee in such a manner. It was intended to be a permanent injury. 

This woman had given her virtue to him, had given him affection, tenderness, and great pleasure, despite the fact that he had crippled her. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/13-25%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-25-03_web-650.jpg.html)

He unsteadily rose to his feet and stumbled away from the campfire. He had to get away from all those eyes staring at him. He could not allow the other men to see the emotion welling in his eyes. 

As soon as he was well away from the campfire and concealed in a cocoon of thick underbrush, he sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands. 

_Mon Dieu, what have I done!_

A part of him didn’t want to admit that it could be true. But then he remembered something from that day, from that moment in the courtyard when he had crushed the Night Watchman’s knee. The high-pitched scream. Now, in his memory, the scream pierced him. The Night Watchman had screamed like a girl, because it hadn’t been the Night Watchman, it had been Saffiya.

Clever, kind, sweet Saffiya.

Gentle, lovely, sweet Saffiya.

He wiped at the tears rolling down his face. Shaking his head in disbelief, he thought about the last time he had shed tears. The night his parents had died. The night when his childhood had ended, and he had descended into a burning hell on earth. His sleep was haunted by fiery nightmares. Shadows of that day, in the form of memories that unexpectedly invaded his mind, darkened his waking hours.

But in the arms of Saffiya, all the darkness in his heart seemed to lessen and fade. Some foreign emotion, which he suspected might be happiness, blanketed him when he was lying in her tent, holding her close.

Why was she willing to lie with him, to give herself to him, when he had done this terrible thing to her?

Images, memories of her at the castle, flickered in his mind. Graceful movements across the courtyard as her long, flowing robes softly swayed around her small form. The night before the Faire – the moment when she had knelt before him and asked God to bless and protect him. Not since the death of his parents had anyone prayed for him in such a manner. Or praised him for performing a noble deed!

He gazed down at his hands. The tears that filled his eyes blurred his vision, but he wondered if any of his deeds since the death of his parents had been truly noble. There was nothing noble or honorable about deceiving Saffiya into believing that he would marry her.

Overwhelmed by guilt, he tried to reason with himself. He might not be able to marry her, but he could take care of her. Perhaps she could be his mistress. That way, he would be able to take care of her, and she could continue taking care of him. That would be an excellent solution.

Once again, the annoying voice whispered to him, _why would she consent to such an arrangement? She is not a whore; she is from Saracen nobility, and her brother is the Earl of Huntingdon._ He started to argue with the voice, but it continued: _She is already your wife in every way except for the blessing of a priest. You agreed to this betrothal . . . what kind of man treats a woman in this manner?_ . . . Unexpectedly, he heard Saffiya’s voice, from that day at Locksley when he had first met her: _You are a man without honor!_

Shaking his head in defiance of these uncomfortable thoughts, he focused on the last few nights when he had snuck into her tent.

She had insisted on undressing him. It seemed to be some sort of Saracen practice of a wife undressing her husband and seeing to his needs. He had to admit to himself that she took _very good_ care of him. He basked in her sweet, loving attentions.

He frowned as he remembered her difficulties in kneeling and crawling around in the confines of her small tent. A number of times he had intended to ask about her “fall” and leg injury, but he always found himself so caught up in the pleasure of her company and her sweet ministrations and attentiveness to his needs that he had never gotten around to asking her about it. 

He still did not understand how she could forgive him for what he had done, but it must be true. How else could he explain her tenderness and affectionate care of him? It was puzzling. Guy was sure that _he_ would never be able to forgive someone for such an injury. He had certainly never been able to forgive Robin for what happened all those years ago.

Regardless, he would have to apologize to her. He wiped again at the moisture on his face. _Not tonight._ He would need to regain better control over his emotions. _Tomorrow._ He would go to her tomorrow and apologize. Surely, she must have realized that he had not intentionally injured her. He had truly believed that she was the Night Watchman.

Hopefully, she would accept his apology and continue to welcome him into her tent at night. He realized that he _needed_ her. He didn’t quite understand why, but his desire for her seemed to become stronger every time he held her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Summer in Sherwood Forest
> 
> The relationships of Robin/Marian and Guy/Djaq continue to develop over the course of the next few months, and there is a sharp contrast between the two couples – one couple married and happily celebrating their love, the other furtively meeting in the shadows, their intense trysts a carefully kept secret. 
> 
> Guy continues to help Robin train his men, and he reluctantly integrates into Robin’s band of outlaws. However, his biggest adjustment will be Robin’s “no-kill” policy.


	26. Summer in Sherwood Forest

_June 1192_

Robin and Guy began training the outlaws immediately. Knowing that their lives depended on improving their fighting skills, the men worked diligently. Following each practice, Tuck and Saffiya tended to the inevitable bruises, scrapes, and cuts that resulted from Robin and Guy’s ruthless drilling.

Robin decided to begin including Gisborne on their raids. They were a small band, and an extra man, especially a trained knight, would be a great help. Because of Guy’s close association with the sheriff, Robin wanted to disguise Gisborne as much as possible. Although little could be done to hide his unusual height, Marian worked to fashion a mask for the knight, while Saffiya sewed a dark brown, hooded cape for him to wear. 

They tried several different styles of masks, but his rather prominent nose presented a challenge. In the end, the mask was reminiscent of a dog, or perhaps a wolf’s face. Inspired by the idea of a wolf, Marian, who had become quite adept at making masks, remade the mask once more, and this time she purposefully fashioned it to look like a wolf’s face. 

She later explained the significance of wolves to Saffiya. “Wolf’s Head is another name for a forest outlaw.”

Guy was not at all pleased with the wolf mask, and he refused to wear it when Marian gave it to him. However, Marian noticed that when Saffiya asked him to wear it, he put it on without complaint. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-26-01_web-650.jpg.html)

_June 23, 1192_

Marian had dismounted and was leading her beloved horse along the path that turned and twisted through the tangled brush that surrounded three sides of Robin’s camp. Obligations at Knighton Hall had delayed her, and she was arriving much later than usual at the camp. 

Shouting caused her heart to skip a beat, and she quickened her pace.

Marian burst into the small clearing just in time to see Guy take a swing at Robin. Little John and Roy immediately tackled Guy and pinned him on the ground where he continued to struggle against their hold. All the outlaws were crowded around the scene.

“Robin! Guy!” Marian shouted in alarm. 

Saffiya was standing nearby holding Ellie. Both of them were crying. “Marian!” she called. “Help! Help to settle them! They listen not to me!” Marian had noticed that Saffiya’s English tended to worsen whenever she was upset.

Marian briefly hugged her and rushed towards the men, where a somewhat calmer Guy had been released and was now regaining his feet.

“Robin!” Marian called sharply. “What is going on here?”

Robin’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Gisborne does not seem to understand that we have a code of honor. We have _rules_ that we follow.”

“Your so-called _code of honor_ is going to get me killed, Locksley!” shouted Guy.

“What?” Marian looked between the two men. “What happened?”

Robin glanced at Gisborne, and a look of disgust marred his handsome features. Turning back to Marian, Ellie, and Saffiya, who had hobbled over on her crutches to join them, he explained, “Gisborne killed a guard from Nettlestone in cold blood during a raid. He pulled him away from the carriage. Suddenly, we hear a cry for help, and then we find Gisborne with this dead guard. He had dragged him into the brush and slit his throat without reason!”

Marian gasped and looked at Guy. “Guy! We do not kill! Robin Hood and his band _save_ people!”

Guy roared, “No one is listening! I had every reason to kill that guard! He recognized me! He called me by name, even though I was wearing that ridiculous mask. Now he cannot tell anyone that I was on the raid. I thought you wanted to keep my identity a secret!” 

Robin blew out an exasperated breath. “You are missing the point, Gisborne. You are wearing a disguise in order to protect _my_ reputation, not to keep you safe from the sheriff. I do not want the nobles to think that Vaisey is stealing from them. I want them to know that their ‘donations’ to the poor and the hungry are actually going to the poor and the hungry. If they see you, they will assume that Vaisey is behind the raids, not Robin Hood.”

“I have every right to protect myself,” Guy asserted. “If I need to kill someone in order to protect myself, I will not hesitate.”

Everyone began to speak at once, but Marian’s shrill voice captured their attention. “But, Guy! Was it really necessary to _kill_ this guard? You might have been able to just give him a coin or two to buy his silence. Or you could have threatened him. But killing should never be the first solution a problem.

Guy shook his head and spoke condescendingly to her. “Marian, like your husband, you live in a fantasy world. Killing that guard was perfectly logical and reasonable, and I might add, totally effective. Now, he will never betray me.”

“Guy, you do not understand–” began Marian.

“This is not about you, Gisborne,” interrupted Robin. “You need to agree to _my_ rules, or I will no longer protect you from Vaisey or the large number of people who want to kill you and collect the sizable bounty on your head.”

“I say _we_ kill him and collect the bounty,” proclaimed Little John.

Cheers erupted from Will, Roy, and Much.

Saffiya began crying harder, and Marian was surprised by her concern for Guy. However, knowing Saffiya’s gentle and kind-hearted nature, Marian could understand why the situation had upset her so much.

Guy began to lunge towards John, but Allan quickly moved between the two large men. “Giz! Wait! I’ve got an idea!”

Guy paused, and everyone turned to Allan.

Allan ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair and sighed. “When we are on a raid, you should stay back, away from the people we’ve stopped. That way, if there are any guards who might recognize you, they won’t get a good look at you. The mask an’ cape are a good disguise, but I think this man recognized you cuz yer so tall, an’ maybe he saw those expensive boots you always wear. Not too many peasants can afford silver spurs.”

Robin rubbed his face, having calmed down slightly. “Allan is right. Besides, tactically, it makes more sense to have you behind the other men where we can use your height to our advantage. You can keep an eye on everyone and alert us if anyone is trying to slip away or pull a weapon on us.”

Guy reluctantly nodded. “Very well. That sounds like a reasonable strategy.”

Robin continued, “But you must swear an oath–”

“I refuse to swear fealty to you!” Guy was indignant and again shouting in anger. 

“Ha!” Robin barked a short laugh that was devoid of any humor. “I have no desire to make you my vassal, you vicious–”

“Robin! Stop!” Marian now re-entered the conversation. She turned to Guy and began to scold him loudly. “Guy! You need to listen to Robin. Your life is in danger! I have overheard many people – servants, guards, nobles at the latest council meeting – they are all hoping to collect the bounty on you, and they are all eagerly looking forward to your execution! They are planning parties to celebrate your death!”

In the background, Marian could hear Saffiya weeping even louder, so she moderated her tone and continued, “Guy, stop, and listen to Robin.”

Guy gave her a curt nod and turned again to Robin.

“As I was saying,” Robin spoke through clenched teeth, working to contain his anger, “You must swear an oath to preserve life unless your _worthless life_ is in immediate danger. We do not strike first. My men will defend themselves; we do not have a death wish, but we will avoid killing whenever possible. What if that guard you killed has a wife and children? We will now have to find out and try to provide for his widow so that his family does not starve!”

Guy audibly sighed and slumped slightly.

“Giz, it won’t be so bad,” declared Allan. “Give this no-kill policy a chance!”

“My son,” Tuck, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, spoke up. “Robin’s demands are perfectly reasonable. He leads us. We must submit to his authority. Make this pledge.”

Again Guy sighed loudly, but he was clearly resigned to his fate. Dropping to one knee and reverently crossing himself, he swore an oath to kill only if his own life was in immediate danger. He then stood and stalked off to the other side of the camp, where his hammock was situated.

Later that night, Robin and Marian were lying together in their tent. Robin was still disturbed by Guy’s unrepentant killing of the young guard. “I do not believe that Gisborne understands what he has done. I suspect that he does not even see people like that guard as a person or a fellow human being. And yet, yesterday, during Gisborne’s first foray into forest banditry, when the Earl of Manchester got out of his carriage, Gisborne started to drop to one knee and give him obeisance. Thankfully, Allan was nearby. He grabbed Gisborne’s arm and pulled him up.”

Robin pulled Marian closer and stroked her hair as she rested her head on the front of his shoulder. He sighed. “When we were boys, I remember that he was always so serious and formal, so rigid and unbending! Years ago, it was rather annoying and occasionally a source of great amusement.” Robin chuckled softly as he thought back to his childhood. “He was a great target for pranks. I know I often had great fun at his expense, but even though I was from a noble family, and his father was just one of my father’s many vassals, I always saw him as a person, a fellow human being.”

“Robin! Are you listening to yourself? You talk about having fun at his expense, about targeting him for pranks, yet you act as though it was all harmless fun.”

“That’s the point; it was harmless fun, even though he was something of an easy target.”

Robin could feel Marian shaking her head. “No, you are missing the point entirely. You say that you saw him as a person, even though he wasn’t your equal. As the son of your father’s vassal, did he really ever have the choice to do anything but submit to your treatment of him without complaint?”

“Of course! He could have pulled pranks on me. He just lacked the imagination to do it. My father . . . he actually seemed to like Guy, although I cannot imagine why. Father often gave him special attention.” Robin’s voice had assumed a slightly petulant tone.

Marian raised herself on one elbow to look into Robin’s face, which she could just barely see in the dim light of the tent. “You were the son of an earl and heir to the earldom. As the son of one of your father’s ‘many vassals’ as you yourself described him, Guy would have never felt free to respond to your pranks and ‘harmless fun’ in any way except for resignation and forbearance.”

Robin frowned in concentration, realizing that Marian had made some valid points. He had no wish to continue this increasingly uncomfortable conversation, but just as he was about to the change the subject, Marian spoke again.

“Guy suggested that I ask you about the Gisborne fiefdom, but I keep forgetting.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-26-02_web-650.jpg.html)

“Marian, I am tired. This is not a good time for such a discussion. Besides, there is not much to tell.” Robin reached over and wrapped his hand around the back of Marian’s head, pulling her lips to his. 

“Ummm, I thought you were tired–” she spoke between kisses.

“Yes, I am tired of _talking,”_ Robin began kissing that sensitive area where her neck met her shoulders. He knew it to be an excellent way to distract her from a conversation he wished to avoid. 

He raised up and gently positioned her on her back. His mouth drifted lower as his fingers lightly traced a path from her thigh to her hip.

He kissed a trail down the center of her chest, and Marian arched her back in anticipation of his usual careful attention to her breasts. She gasped softly, surprised to feel his tongue circling her belly button.

“Robin!” she anxiously whispered, “What are you doing?!”

“Kissing you, of course. Can you not tell? Perhaps I am doing it wrong. Should I stop?”

Marian could hear the amusement in his voice, and she tensed as she felt his mouth move along the side of her hip.

“Robin? . . . Oh!” Marian was overcome by intense sensations as Robin continued to explore her body with his mouth.

Unexpectedly, he stopped, and whispered to her, “Am I still doing it wrong? Do you want me to stop?” The teasing in his voice was unmistakable, even though he was quietly whispering.

“If you stop now, you will not live to see the morning!” came Marian’s harsh whispered reply.

Robin laughed.

“Shhhh!” Marian urgently cautioned him.

Robin continued to snicker as he responded, “I am not the one who will need to remember to be quiet. In a few moments, you will be the one making all the noise.”

On the nearby ridge, John stood watch. He was pacing back and forth in an effort to stay awake and alert.

He startled when a short, feminine cry of pleasure broke the stillness. Shaking his head, John began to chuckle. He had forgotten that Marian was spending the night in the camp again.

 _Newlyweds!_ John smiled as he stared up at the stars.  
________________________________________

_July 23, 1192_

Guy moved quietly just inside the tree line. It was nearly midnight, and this was madness. Yes, madness. He had a fever for this Saracen woman that was causing him to act in ways that were both inexplicable and bizarre. Behaviors like wearing a ridiculous wolf mask. Like agreeing to Robin’s request that he join their outlaw raids and take a no-kill pledge. Like teaching simple peasants to fight like trained soldiers. Like sneaking around at night in order to spend time alone with her. He shook his head. He had definitely lost his mind.

Finally, after moving slowly and carefully around the edge of the camp, he was there. Glancing around one last time, he lifted a flap in the back of her tent and slipped inside. He had convinced her to create a back entrance to her tent, just to allow him to enter and exit in secrecy.

He crawled towards her and was pleased to see that she was awake and waiting for him. Anticipating the routine that they had established over the course of the past six or seven weeks, he laid down on his back.

She kissed him softly and then scooted down the side of his body. He breathed out a sigh of relief as she quickly removed his boots and spent a few minutes massaging his feet. Saffiya then moved until she was in position to pull his shirt up and over his head. He had quickly learned to leave his jerkin, with its abundance of clasps and buckles, on his hammock.

Guy winced slightly as he lifted his arms to allow her to remove his shirt. His left shoulder was still recovering from the arrow wounds, and the hours he had spent teaching Robin’s peasants how to use a sword were contributing to the general soreness that he felt in his arms and shoulders.

“Is it your shoulder that troubles you?” Saffiya softly inquired.

Guy nodded and replied in an equally hushed voice. “That damn carpenter is always trying to sneak in a kill shot during training, but it is good practice for me to have an aggressive opponent.”

“Turn over and let me rub your shoulder. I need to do this whenever you are here, for rubbing such an injury will help keep the scarred skin from becoming so thick and stiff.” Saffiya paused. “Will is just angry about his father.”

“Who?” Guy asked as he carefully rolled to his stomach.

“Will’s father. Your soldiers cut off his hand.” Saffiya began kneading the muscles in his shoulders, paying particular attention to the area where he had been pierced by the arrows.

Guy sighed with pleasure at her touch.

“Do you remember?” Saffiya asked.

“Remember what?” Guy moaned slightly as her ministrations helped release the tension that had built in his shoulder muscles.

“Will’s father and ordering his hand to be cut off.”

Guy released an exasperated breath. Why was she wasting their time together on this nonsense? “Saffiya, as the second in command to the sheriff, I have . . . I mean, I had a very important position and a great deal of responsibility. People are always trying to avoid following the law, and I had to ensure that those who broke the law and defied the sheriff paid for their crimes.”

“Yes, but–”

Guy rolled to his back and grabbed Saffiya, kissing her hard. It proved to be an effective way of shutting her up and refocusing her on what was truly important: his needs.

He broke away from her lips and smirked wickedly at her. “Are you done rubbing my shoulder? I believe there is another part of my body that requires a similar type of healing.”

Saffiya smiled indulgently at him. Guy watched as she loosened the ties of his braies, slid them off his hips, and placed them near his boots. She then removed the shift she was wearing and turned back to him.

Pulling her close, he kissed her ardently and thoroughly. Guy had never felt so pampered and cherished. He wondered if this was the type of devotion and care that a king received from his courtesans.

He reached for her hand and guided it to that part of him that was now crying out for her attention. Guy spoke in a hushed voice, “I am feeling slightly better, but I am not yet cured, gentle healer.”

She laughed softly.

Lying in the darkness a short time later, Guy breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever caused his feverish _need_ for this woman was finally satisfied – at least for this night. He had lost count of the number of nights that he had made that circuitous journey from his hammock to her tent. 

He was lying on his back, and she was lying on top of him. The feel of her soft skin on his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back was exquisite. She was busy making an affectionate trail of kisses along his neck, across his cheek, and to his mouth. _Yes,_ he thought, _this is what complete contentment feels like._

Until she started to speak, and he remembered that he was still avoiding all thoughts of the future.

In the low light, he could just make out her gentle smile as she spoke, “Once I thought I hated you, but I hated a stranger. You are no longer a stranger, and although I do not always understand you, I believe that someday you will not be such a puzzle to me.” She sighed and stroked the side of his face. “I hated the stranger, but now that I know you better, I have come to love you.”

 _Merde!_ She was stabbing him in the heart and twisting the dagger again. 

What did he feel for her? Thinking about her caused strong emotions, but he wasn’t sure what they meant. 

He knew that he felt guilty about crippling her. But, at the same time, it hadn’t been intentional. He would have never done that to her, if he had known it was her. He was thankful that she wasn’t angry or resentful. 

His thoughts turned to Marian. Guy could admit to himself that he had only wanted her because she was Robin’s. He had liked the idea of taking something from the man who had taken everything from his family. It dawned on him that he did feel a genuine fondness for Marian, but he no longer entertained fantasies of taking Marian to his bed. Saffiya was now the focus of all such thoughts and fantasies.

What were his feelings for Saffiya? He wanted her. He needed her. The sight of her made him feel warm and content, yet burning and anxious, all at the same time. It was confusing.

A surprising revelation entered his mind: he truly enjoyed talking to Saffiya and listening to what she had to say. That was an unexpected realization. Marian was the only other woman he had ever known who actually had something interesting to say. Both of them were quite clever. He had never considered cleverness as a desirable trait in a woman, but now he was becoming convinced that it was an attractive characteristic. 

Saffiya had an unusual way of looking at the world that often led him to see things in a new light as well. He would miss that . . . 

He turned his thoughts away from the future by thinking about the past. He remembered his mother as a resourceful, strong-willed woman who managed the Gisborne fiefdom with great success during the years when his father was away. What would she have thought of Saffiya? Ghislaine had always been very proud of her Norman heritage, and Guy doubted that she would have accepted someone so different for her beloved son.

Waves of regret washed over him as he felt the loss of his mother. Perhaps if she had lived, he would understand women better. As it was, he had spent so little time around women since her death that he often felt uncertain and confused by their peculiar way of thinking and looking at the world.

He would never understand Isabella. After they left Locksley, they were penniless and had to sell what remained of their mother’s jewelry to buy passage to France. In Normandy, they had been a burden on their mother’s family. Guy had been relieved to find a wealthy man willing to marry an orphan without family connections or a dowry, but instead of feeling grateful, Isabella seemed to be perpetually angry and resentful. It was a puzzle.

His thoughts again turned to Saffiya. Did these strong feelings for her indicate that he loved her? Did it matter whether he loved her or not? It didn’t change the fact that he could never marry her. The future was once again interfering with his enjoyment of the present.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-26-03_web-650.jpg.html)

“Guy?” she softly enquired.

“Yes? I am sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.”

“Thoughts about us?” she asked hopefully.

“No, I mean, yes. I was thinking about you. And me. And the feelings, I mean my feelings . . . for you . . .” Inwardly, he rolled his eyes at his awkward words. He was startled when she began to laugh.

“So, it is true!” She seemed to be laughing even harder, and she slid off of him to lie at his side.

He was quickly transitioning from alarmed to offended at her obvious amusement at his words, and he rolled to his side facing her. “What is so amusing?” He tried to keep his voice low. He did not want to be discovered in her tent.

“I was just thinking about what my mother and the other women of the _hareem_ used to say about men.”

Propping himself up on his elbow, Guy looked at her curiously. “What was it that they said?”

“That men are very bad at telling you their feelings. That it is apparently _painful_ for a man to talk about his feelings. My mother and the other women always said do not listen to a man’s words, but look to his actions, because that is how you will know if he loves you.”

Saffiya reached up and caressed the side of his face. “I think your actions are very eloquent. You come here to my tent nearly every night and make me feel so happy and so loved.” She reached up and pulled him close, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

And the knife twisted again.  
________________________________________

_August 23, 1192_

It was a warm morning, and Saffiya was moving towards the kitchen area. She was now able to walk without using crutches, although her gait was unsteady and awkward with a pronounced limp. 

She stopped and gazed over the camp. Allan and Guy were sitting near their hammocks playing an English game known as “Nine Men’s Morris”. They often became so engrossed in the game that hours would pass without them stopping. She had asked to learn the game, but she had been told that it was too “difficult” for women to play. Therefore, she and Marian made it a point to learn the game and play it together whenever they had spare time. Saffiya smiled as she suspected that the men were afraid they might lose to her or Marian and that is why they refused to compete against the women.

Just then, Robin ran past her. He was bent over at the waist and looking anxiously over his shoulder.

“Rob–”

“Shhh!” He shushed her as he ran past, grinning mischievously. Robin dove behind a tree and crouched down.

“Rawrrrh!” Ellie suddenly appeared. She was making an odd noise and looking from right to left.

“Ellie,” called Saffiya, “What are you doing?”

“I’m not Ellie,” she proclaimed. “I’m a hungry lion, an’ I’m gonna eat Papa! I’m chasin’ him now.” Ellie paused and continued to look around. “Did you see him?”

Saffiya glanced towards the tree where she knew that Robin was hiding. He peeked around the corner, and Ellie shrieked and ran towards him. Robin stepped away from the tree and began acting as though he was going to run away.

Ellie cheerfully tackled him, and they began to laugh and roll on the floor of the clearing.

“Rawrrrh!” Ellie again roared.

Robin, through his laughter, called to Saffiya. “Djaq! Help! The lion has captured me, and we all know that lions eat birds!”

Saffiya laughed and turned away as she started limping towards the kitchen area. 

Without warning, Marian ran past Saffiya with her hand over her mouth. She seemed to be running to the stream. Lady Locksley divided her time between the outlaw camp and her father’s estate, Knighton Hall. Everyone was working hard to keep her marriage to Robin a secret.

Something about Marian’s frantic rush down the path disturbed Saffiya, who decided to follow her. Nearing the stream, she heard an odd noise and tried to move faster. Looking left and right as she walked, she finally found Marian doubled over and retching behind a shrub of some sort.

“Marian!” cried Saffiya, “are you ill?”

As soon as Saffiya came close, she lowered herself to the ground next to Marian and tried to help hold her hair away from her face. Except that the smell from Marian’s retching suddenly made Saffiya begin to vomit as well.

After a few minutes, the two women seemed to feel better. They were very close to the water so they crawled to the edge of the stream and began to wash their mouths and faces.

“Oh!” cried Saffiya, “I hope that a sickness has not entered the camp! If we are both sick, it could be something that spreads quickly!”

To Saffiya’s surprise, Marian began to laugh.

“Marian? Why are you laughing? This could be very serious.”

Marian took Saffiya’s hand and squeezed it softly. “Saffiya, I am not ill. I am going to have a babe!” And then a joyous smile lit up her face.

“A babe?” whispered Saffiya. At Marian’s nod, she threw her arms around the other woman and they hugged each other with great enthusiasm.

Saffiya pulled away. “Does Robin know?”

“Yes! I told him last night. We are so excited! But we are not ready to tell anyone else yet. Please keep it a secret for now.”

Saffiya nodded. “I will.”

Marian sobered slightly. “I am just worried about what will happen when it becomes obvious that I am pregnant. I have to periodically go to the castle to attend meetings. If the sheriff knew that I am married to Robin, and that I carry his child, well, he would definitely use me as bait in order to capture Robin. And if I just disappear into the forest, then the sheriff might harm my father.”

“That is true, but at least you have several months before anyone will be able to tell.” Saffiya paused. “I have an idea. If you start wearing loose gowns now, it may help delay the time when people will realize that you are pregnant.”

“That is a good suggestion. Saffiya, are you sick? You were retching as well.”

Saffiya stopped to think for a few moments. She had not been feeling well, but it was just because she was so tired. It was a rare night for her to have uninterrupted sleep, as Guy frequently came to her . . . suddenly her thoughts began to race.

“Saffiya? Are you feeling sick again? You look very pale.” Marian became concerned that her sister by marriage was about to faint.

Saffiya realized that she was going to have a child too! She longed to tell Marian, but Saffiya decided that Guy should be the first to know. Now, all the secrecy could end. They could finally marry. 

“Saffiya?”

“Marian, I am sorry. I am fine! I was just trying to figure out what might have made me sick.” Saffiya regretted lying to Marian, but she would tell her the truth soon. She continued, “We need to get back to camp. I will keep your secret, Marian.”

The two women stood and made their way back, each lost in her own hopes and dreams for the future.  
________________________________________

In the camp, Robin and Ellie had walked over to Guy and Allan and were observing their game.

Robin was feeling very distracted and conflicted. He was overjoyed that Marian was going to have his child, but he was concerned about the danger that surrounded them. Of course, there were the risks that every woman faced; he had already lost one wife to complications from childbirth. Unfortunately, it was the many other threats that they faced – those were the ones he truly feared. If the sheriff learned of their marriage, Marian and his child would be in terrible jeopardy. Sir Edward would also be in danger.

A noise caused him to look towards the path to the nearby stream. Marian and Saffiya were walking towards him. Their heads were bent together, and they seemed to be speaking in an animated, excited manner. Shaking his head, he could guess that Marian had confided the good news to her new sister.

He turned to check on Ellie, only to see Gisborne stand up from his game as he intently watched Marian. This angered Robin. How could he still be lusting after Marian! As he followed Guy’s stare, he suddenly realized the truth: Gisborne was directing that intense gaze at Saffiya, not Marian. Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

However, it was short-lived as he recalled a number of incidents and moments that had made him wonder just exactly what sort of relationship existed between his sister by marriage and Gisborne.

It was then that the two women joined them. Marian came and wrapped her arm around Robin’s waist. Robin observed Saffiya as she smiled warmly at Gisborne and went to stand quite close to him. The corners of Guy’s mouth lifted slightly. Robin recognized tenderness in the gaze that Guy directed at Saffiya, and he felt alarmed at the obvious connection between the two.

A shout from Little John immediately seized their attention. He ran into camp and headed for Robin. Breathing heavily, he gasped, “FIRE! Near the road to Locksley. And with the winds, it’s comin’ this way! I also saw soldiers on the road – they might be tryin’ to put it out.”

Robin immediately picked up Ellie and grabbed Marian’s hand. “We will retreat to the secondary camp! Little John, Roy, and Tuck can stay here until we know whether the fire will reach the camp.”

“NO!” Guy shouted at Robin.

“What?” replied Robin as he turned, surprised at the unexpected outburst.

“Everyone must leave the camp, and you must take everything you can carry.”

Robin looked at Guy curiously. “Why do you say that, Gisborne? The fire might not reach the camp. Winds often shift, and the ridge that hides this camp will protect it from small fires.”

Guy grimaced and lowered his voice. “I am only suggesting a prudent course of action. _Everyone_ should move to the secondary camp and take _everything_ that you can carry. We have had few rains, and fires can spread quickly this time of year. Besides, John saw soldiers on the road. This concerns me. Are you not worried about soldiers so close to the camp? Is my advice so unreasonable or unexpected?”

Robin had to acknowledge that Guy’s recommendations were sensible. Robin turned to Little John. “Do as he says. We will gather everything that is important, and everyone will move to the secondary camp. No one is stay behind. We can always return once the danger has passed.”

Guy hastily picked up Saffiya and cradled her in his arms. Turning to Allan, he barked out, “Go get her medical box and some blankets. I will help her get what she needs from her tent and obtain some food from the kitchen. Meet me at her tent.”

Turning slightly, Guy looked up at the black smoke curling across the sky. He was out of time. His future had arrived.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-26-04_web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of the first half of this story. I hope you will continue with me on this journey. Expect the unexpected, and fasten your seat belts. It’s going to be a bumpy ride! 
> 
> Next: My Vow to You  
> The outlaw camp burns, Guy makes a promise to Saffiya, and Robin learns some uncomfortable truths.


	27. My Vow to You

_August 23, 1192 (continued)_

The camp was in an uproar. Everyone was rushing to grab and pack anything of value or personal significance. The air was increasingly heavy with the smell of smoke. Saffiya was frightened, but Guy’s steadiness was calming as he carried her to her tent. Upon arriving at her tent, Guy set her down.

“Saffiya,” he spoke rapidly, “When you have what you want, wait here for me. I will get some food for us.” He turned and quickly walked away.

Before entering her tent, she turned and looked again at the camp that had been her home for the last several months. Nearby, she saw Robin gathering his few belongings, along with Ellie’s, while Marian held Ellie and kept her quiet.

She crawled into her tent, collected her few possessions, put them on a blanket, and then tied the corners together. She had just finished when Guy and Allan returned.

Allan spoke first, “Tuck has your box of medicines. But he gave me this pouch. He said you like to keep this with you.”

“Yes! It contains small amounts of the most useful medicines. It is always good to have them on hand,” Saffiya replied.

Robin then called to them. “We should start moving to the secondary camp. Allan, you can lead Gisborne there, but we need to divide up. We should not all move in one direction together – it will create an obvious trail if any soldiers discover our camp while they are trying to extinguish the fire.”

Guy nodded, “We will move west for at least one mile, and then Allan can lead us to the other camp.”

“No, Saffiya will come with me,” Robin informed him.

Guy stiffened slightly, and Saffiya’s heart fell. She wanted to stay with Guy and Allan.

“Robin,” she hesitantly spoke. “You must watch over Ellie and Marian. Let me go with Allan. You want us to divide up, and we should divide up more evenly.”

Robin shook his head. “We will need to move quickly, and I will carry you.”

“Papa! I want you to carry me!” Ellie was becoming increasingly frightened by the frantic activity in the camp and the smoky air.

“Locksley, I can easily carry Saffiya. Allan and I will ensure that she arrives safely at this other camp.” Guy insisted.

A conflicted Robin reluctantly agreed to the plan, and Guy picked Saffiya up, once more cradling her in his arms. With a jerk of his head, Guy motioned to Allan, who picked up Saffiya’s bundle, several blankets, and a pack containing food.

Guy’s long legs moved them quickly through the woods. After about a mile, he called back to Allan, “There is a cave up ahead. I remember it from my youth. We will stop there and rest.”

Allan, who was running in order to keep up with Gisborne, panted breathlessly, “Right! Good thinking, Giz.”

Saffiya looked up at Guy. “You lived here as a youth? I thought you were from Normandy.”

“My mother was Norman. I lived here in Nottinghamshire until . . . the death of my parents. My sister and I then returned to Normandy.”

“You knew Robin as a child?” Saffiya was very surprised by this.

“Yes, but I was four summers older than Locksley.”

“Then why–” Saffiya started to ask.

“Not now! I do not want to discuss that now. We have arrived.” Guy responded gruffly.

Guy ducked into a cave, and its dank, smelly interior assaulted Saffiya’s nose. She became nauseated again. As soon as he set her down, she hobbled back out of the cave and began retching behind a nearby bush.

Allan was next to her, doubled over, wheezing, and trying to catch his breath.

“Saffiya?” Guy asked hesitantly, “Are you unwell?”

It was several minutes before she could answer. “I am well. The smell is so strong in there.”

“Yes, it is from the bats. They have a strong odor.”

“BATS!” cried Allan.

“Allan, take everything into the cave, but not too far. Just far enough to be out of sight, but not so far as to disturb the bats. They are farther inside the cave, and they sleep during the day.”

“Right,” replied a resigned Allan.

Guy turned back to Saffiya, who was pale, but mostly recovered.

“Allan! Bring Saffiya water,” called Guy into the cave.

Allan reappeared with their small supply of water, and Saffiya was glad to have a cool refreshing drink.

Guy gently took hold of her arm. “Do you think you could come back into the cave? I would prefer to be out of sight. This location is not far from the road to Locksley.”

Saffiya nodded and re-entered the cave. Although the smell was still offensive, her stomach remained settled.

The three of them stood near the mouth of the cave, where there was sufficient light, and at least some fresh air. They could easily observe the clearing just outside the cave.

Saffiya was surprised when Guy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He had not shown such open regard for her since his “victory” kiss after he defeated the outlaws at the camp. She leaned against him and rested her head against his chest.

He spoke, and she could both hear and feel his deep voice through the vibrations that rumbled in his chest.

“Allan, I wish to speak to Saffiya alone. Leave us, but remain nearby and conceal yourself as much as possible.”

Saffiya watched as a clearly surprised Allan turned and left.

As soon as Allan disappeared through the mouth of the cave, Guy spun towards Saffiya and captured her mouth in a hungry, urgent kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and began caressing the side of her face with his hand. His gaze was full of such tenderness that her heart quickened, and she smiled warmly. She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

Guy sighed and gathered her close to him, holding her against his chest once more.

So quietly – more of a breath than a whisper – she heard him say, “I am sorry.”

This was rather bewildering, so she leaned away from him and looked up into his eyes. The tenderness was still there, but so was something else. 

“What do you mean?” she quietly asked, as she searched his face for answers.

He sighed – a long, heavy expulsion of air that seemed to signal resignation. He placed both hands on either side of her face, and he kissed her softly.

Once more, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I have realized something.” He paused. “I love you.”

Saffiya smiled and laughed softly. “I already knew that. I figured that out before you! But it pleases me to hear you say it. I love you, too.” She rose up on her toes to kiss him.

As she returned to a normal standing position, he stepped back slightly and took her hands into his. He continued, “I will always protect you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. This is my vow to you. Do not forget this.”

Saffiya smiled again at such a thoughtful, sweet sentiment. She was sure that Guy would be a very good husband and father. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _now is a good time to tell him about the babe._ Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her world came crashing down.

He released her hands and stepped away from her again. “But I cannot marry you.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-27-01_web-650.jpg.html)

“. . . What?” the word came out as a hoarse whisper.

“I am sorry, but I cannot marry you.”

“But . . . but, you just said that you loved me. I do not understand!”

“I do love you, but I cannot marry you.”

Saffiya’s heart began pounding in her chest. “You are not making sense! Why . . .” She then looked into his eyes and saw the truth. Guilt. Shame. “Is it . . . because I am Saracen?”

Guy turned away from her, but said nothing.

In addition to the pounding of her heart, there was a rushing noise in her ears, and her vision began to darken around the edges. _NO!_ She refused to faint, and she fought against the fog that was trying to smother her. Finally, she recovered enough to speak.

“You would do this? Cast me aside? Because my skin is not as white as . . . as . . . Marian’s?”

He still did not turn back to her, so she walked around to face him again. Despite a valiant effort, she could not stop the tears that had begun flowing down her face. 

She must have misunderstood him. He could not abandon her! 

“But what about . . . Why did you take me as a husband takes a wife, if you never intended to marry me? Why did you let me think . . .?”

“I am sorry,” he repeated again. But his voice had become flat and emotionless.

Suddenly, Saffiya remembered something. “When I met you, you called me a ‘Saracen whore,’ is that what you think of me?” she cried.

Finally, he looked up at her again.

She was vaguely gratified to see pain and regret fill his azure eyes.

He grabbed her arms. “No! I do not think that!” He pulled her close and pressed his mouth against her lips.

Saffiya began pushing against him, and then she began pounding on his chest with her fists, trying to get away from him.

As soon as he released her, she stepped back and slapped him as hard as she could. Most likely he had seen it coming, but he did nothing to stop her, taking the slap with resignation and acceptance that it was well-deserved.

Saffiya fell to the floor of the cave and buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

“Giz!” Allan called out as he re-entered the cave. “Soldiers are coming this way.”

Allan stopped short when he saw Saffiya weeping and sitting on the floor of the cave. He exclaimed, “What happened? Saffiya, are you hurt?”

“He has ripped out my heart!” she wailed. Glaring at Guy, who had moved to a position where he could observe the clearing, she cried out, “I will hate you forever for what you have done to me!”

Allan, looked between the two. He was confused, but knowing the intimate nature of their relationship, he approached Guy. “Giz? What did you do to her?”

Guy reached over and grabbed Allan by the front of his tunic. His voice became hushed and menacing, “I do not answer to YOU. Stay in this cave until the sun is low enough to touch the tops of those trees,” he pointed briefly to the horizon, “then take her to Robin’s camp. You will keep her safe. If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully. Do you understand?”

As soon as Allan nodded, Guy shoved him towards Saffiya and addressed them both in a threatening tone, “Stay away from the mouth of the cave, and stay quiet!” He turned back to watch the clearing.

Saffiya and Allan looked at each other. Allan helped Saffiya to stand, and they turned to Guy. They could now hear horses coming into the clearing. Saffiya and Allan watched as Guy rolled his shoulders, tilted his head to one side, then the other, and adjusted his scabbard, but what was truly amazing was the change that came over his face, as it hardened and all vestiges of emotion seemed to disappear.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-27-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Without another glance at either Allan or Saffiya, he walked out of the cave. Cautiously, Allan and Saffiya moved forward. Remaining in the shadows they were still able to see, and hear, what was happening just a few feet away.

Clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp, Saffiya saw the cobra ride up on his white horse. There were at least two dozen soldiers with him. 

“Gisborne! What are you doing hiding in a cave? You are supposed to be easy to find!” called Sheriff Vaisey.

“I am not hiding, and you have found me. I am surprised to see you, my lord. I did not expect to see you at my _arrest.”_ Guy replied.

Vaisey began to laugh. “I would not miss this. Did you enjoy your three month sojourn in Sherwood Forest? There is a lot of work waiting for you at the castle. I say, you look to be well-recovered from your injuries. Even your beloved leather looks unmarred.”

Guy crossed his arms. “As if I would allow your archers to ruin it. I nearly died. What happened to the plan? I was supposed to be shot ONCE, and I was shot three times.”

Vaisey was still smiling. “What can I say? My men were enthusiastic about the opportunity to use you for target practice. Besides, I was not sure that they would take you to their camp with only one wound.” Vaisey waved his hand, and a soldier brought forth Guy’s black destrier, saddled and ready for him.

Guy walked to his horse and mounted. “Shall we go?”

“Yes! Show me this camp! Are the outlaws there now?” Vaisey was clearly eager to visit the infamous outlaw camp.

“No, my lord. At the first sign of your fire, they scattered like the vermin they are. They are no longer at the camp,” Guy replied as he turned his horse to lead Vaisey and the soldiers to the outlaw camp.

Vaisey sighed. “Pity.”

Not once did Guy look back towards the cave as he rode away.

Allan and Saffiya were shocked, and for several moments their minds raced to reconcile what they had just seen with the events of the last three months.

Allan spoke first. “All this time . . . do you think he was still working for the sheriff?

Saffiya responded, “What else can we think? It must be true.”

“But why would he give us all that training, if he was just plannin’ to kill us anyway?” Allan wondered aloud.

“Why would he let me think that we were going to get married . . . if he was just planning to leave me?” Saffiya whispered.

Allan turned to her. “What happened? I know that the two of you . . .”

Saffiya shook her head, and her face heated with embarrassment. She lowered herself to the dirty floor of the cave. Looking down at her hands and drowning in feelings of humiliation, guilt, and foolishness, she spoke, “He let me think that we were betrothed. I let him come to me, because I thought he wanted to join our futures – to marry.” 

Once more, the tears started flowing. “Oh, Allan! What have I done! And now I am having his child!”

Allan was quiet for a few moments. “Saffiya, does he know? About the child?”

Saffiya shook her head. “I was just about to tell him, when he told me that he was ‘sorry,’ and that he could not marry me.” She covered her face with her hands. “I am ruined! I have destroyed my life!”

“No!” cried Allan, “that’s not true! You cannot take all the blame! What about him? He knows better than to treat a lady like that! When we get to the camp, we must tell Robin. We need to tell him everything.” 

Now it was Allan’s turn to confess. “Saffiya, it’s my fault too. I knew he was spendin’ time with you an’ goin’ to yer tent at night. He’s just not very good at sneakin’ around. I assumed the two of you had some kind of understandin’. I should’ve told Robin. This is my fault!”

“Oh, Allan! You are not to blame.” She paused and looked again to the clearing. “How long before we can go to the second camp?”

“It’ll be a bit. We need to make sure the soldiers are gone. Would you like some food?”

Saffiya shook her head. She was too upset to eat.

“Maybe you should eat somethin’ for the babe?” encouraged Allan.

Saffiya looked up into his kind face and was thankful that she saw no judgment or disapproval in his eyes. Allan was a good friend.

She nodded, and together they opened the pack of food.  
________________________________________

_August 23, 1192 (continued)_

Robin watched as his camp emptied. He still doubted that such a small fire would actually reach the camp. He was standing with Marian, Ellie, and Much while planning his next move.

Marian’s horse, the one she always rode between Knighton and the outlaw camp, had become jittery in the smoky air, and she was working to soothe it with gentle words and sounds.

“Marian, I want you to go to Knighton.”

“But, Robin–” she began.

“No. You have never seen the secondary camp. It is small and very rudimentary. There are no tents for privacy, and the beds are stacked so that everyone is sleeping on top of one another. I will have to find some way to give Saffiya privacy. I will probably have to put her and Ellie together in some kind of makeshift tent.”

“I do not want to be separated from you! Especially not now.” Marian placed her hand against her stomach, clearly thinking of the life growing within her.

“Now is exactly the time for you to be in a real bed, with a roof over your head,” replied Robin.

As Marian became surprisingly weepy, he pulled her into his arms.

“Papa?” Ellie was also distressed. She didn’t understand what was happening.

“Ellie,” Robin spoke gently, “Please go with Much for a few minutes. Let me talk with your mama, and then we will start our next adventure!”

Much stepped forward, took Ellie’s hand, and led her a short distance away.

“I hope I grow accustomed to being called ‘mama’ before this babe arrives!” Marian gave Robin a watery smile.

“I am sure you will.” Robin smiled tenderly at Marian. “Now, go to Knighton. Stay on the forest trails as long as possible, and you should be able to avoid any soldiers who might be near this fire. The secondary camp is actually in the forest behind Knighton and is on Knighton land, unlike this camp, which is on Locksley lands.” Robin gathered her into his arms. “Take care, and I will come to you at Knighton as soon as we are settled at the other camp.”

After one more lingering kiss, Marian mounted her horse and slowly rode away.

As soon as she had disappeared into the trees, Robin called to Much. “Much, take Ellie to the secondary camp. There is something I need to do here, and I will follow shortly. Start walking east for at least a mile, and then turn towards the camp.”

“Master Robin, what is it that you need to do? Should I stay to help?”

“No, my friend. Watch over Ellie. That is the most important task now.”

Within a few minutes, Robin was alone in the deserted camp. Looking around, he chose a tall tree a short distance from the camp and began climbing it.

Something about Gisborne’s insistence that the camp be emptied had nagged at him. Robin decided to watch over the camp for a while. He hoped his suspicions were unfounded.  
________________________________________

Robin was beginning to feel drowsy. That was never good when you were sitting on a branch thirty feet above the ground. Suddenly, the sound of horses startled him out of his stupor. Leaning over to get a clear look at the camp while remaining carefully concealed in the thick foliage of the tree, he watched as his fears came true.

Vaisey, Gisborne, and a sizeable contingent of soldiers casually rode into the outlaw camp. Robin’s heart sank momentarily, but his feelings of disappointment were quickly replaced with outrage at the treachery of Gisborne.

The horses stopped in the center of the camp’s clearing, and Robin listened as the sheriff began to speak.

“This is it? This camp is not that well concealed! I do not understand why you could not find it, Gisborne.”

“My lord, the ridge there,” Robin could see Gisborne gesturing, “makes the camp nearly invisible to anyone approaching it from the road to Locksley.”

“I see,” responded Vaisey. “How many outlaws are there? I see less than a dozen hammocks, and only two small tents.”

“My lord,” explained Gisborne, “this is only one of many camps. I do not know the location of the other camps, but Hood has numerous men spread throughout the forest. It will not be easy to defeat him.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-27-03_web-650.jpg.html)

_What?_ Robin was surprised at Gisborne’s words. It was simply not true. Again, Robin felt confused by Gisborne’s words and actions. What was his strategy? His purpose? Whose side was he on? The answer came abruptly to Robin. Gisborne was, of course, only looking out for himself.

The sheriff was speaking again. “Destroy the camp. At least we can be sure he will not return here.”

Guy gave several orders to his soldiers, and they began dismantling the camp. Within a few minutes, a bonfire raged in the center of camp, as everything that had not been carried away was burned.

As Robin watched from his perch in the tree, a horrifying thought occurred to him: Where were Allan and Saffiya? He moved farther down the tree. Only soldiers were in the camp. Robin could not see any signs that they had taken Allan and Saffiya prisoner.

Remembering Gisborne’s plan to go west, Robin climbed down and stealthily moved in that direction, avoiding the soldiers who were ravaging his old camp. He hadn’t gone far when he realized that the bat caves were nearby. He remembered going there with Gisborne when they were boys and purposefully disturbing the bats in order to watch them fly out of the cave. He began to run in that direction, fearful for the safety of Allan and Saffiya.  
________________________________________

Upon reaching the clearing in front of the cave, he slowed his pace.

“Robin!” Allan’s voice was a welcome sound.

Allan and Saffiya emerged from the cave, and Robin ran towards them.

“Look at the smoke! Has the fire from the road spread?” cried Saffiya, who was pointing to the dark smoke that rose from the ruins of the old camp.

“Gisborne and the sheriff are burning the camp,” replied Robin.

Saffiya seemed to falter slightly at these words, and both Allan and Robin reached out to steady her.

Robin looked at them. “What happened? I know you left with Gisborne. Did he leave you here? Or, did you have to escape from him and the sheriff?”

Allan answered, “Giz brought us here an’ hid us in the cave. The sheriff and the soldiers came here, an’ he left with them.” Pausing, he continued, “From what the sheriff an’ Giz said to each other, it sounds like it was all planned – the fire was a signal from the sheriff to Giz. Even him gettin’ shot with arrows was part of the plan for us to take him to our camp.”

Robin shook his head in disbelief. He was still angry, but he was now chagrined that he had been tricked so successfully. He had actually begun to trust the whoreson.

Allan spoke up again. “I think he was tryin’ to keep us safe from the sheriff by bringin’ us to this cave . . . but there is something you should know.” Allan looked at Saffiya.

Robin also looked at her and realized that she was crying softly. Alarmed, he helped her to sit on a nearby log. He knelt down in front of her, as Allan sat next to her.

“Djaq . . . I mean, Saffiya, what is wrong?” Robin’s heart began to beat faster. He suspected that he would finally learn the truth about Saffiya’s relationship with Gisborne.

“I cannot . . .” She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing.

Robin looked again to Allan, who was clearly uncomfortable and did not meet Robin’s eyes.

Allan began to try and explain. “Well, you see, Giz and Saffiya . . . well you know how I was suppose’ to watch him all the time, an’, well, he was goin’ to Saffiya’s tent at night, an’ I, uh, should’ve told you, but–”

“What!” cried Robin, “you did not tell me this? Was he forcing himself on her?”

Saffiya began to cry harder. After a few minutes, she wiped her face with her sleeve and straightened her shoulders. She still could not look at Robin, but she was making an effort to be strong.

“I thought we were betrothed. He was not forcing himself on me. He led me to believe that we would marry, but today he told me that he would not marry me because I am a Saracen.”

Robin burned in anger. He was not sure if he had ever been so furious. A brief image of Ellie, grown up and rejected because of her Saracen heritage rose in his mind, and he became so enraged that he jumped up and slammed his fist against the nearest tree. The pain was actually calming.

Allan cleared his throat. “There’s more, Master Robin.”

Robin turned back to Allan and Saffiya. What more could there be?

Allan was looking at Saffiya, and Saffiya was looking at the ground.

“Well?” asked Robin.

A painful silence stretched on until the strident call of a raven flying overhead broke the stillness.

“I am with child. I am going to have Guy’s child, but he does not know.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-27-04_web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Flames That Danced
> 
> Guy reports back to the sheriff, and an unintentional slip of the tongue will put someone he cares about in terrible jeopardy.
> 
> Also: A bonus flashback scene will reveal all the details of the sheriff’s devious plan to infiltrate Robin’s band of outlaws!
> 
> Author’s Note: A wonderful reader left a very thoughtful comment on the fan fiction site, asking about Djaq’s character and her submissive behavior. I have talked about this with other readers, but I thought it was such an excellent question that I wanted to address it here, in an author’s note.
> 
> One of the themes of this story is Djaq’s development and growth from a very sheltered young woman who has spent most of her life confined to the shadows of an oppressive (to women) culture, to a young woman who becomes her own person, who recognizes her own worth, learns to speak for herself, and begins to stand up for herself.
> 
> Chapter 2 (Her Place in the Shadows), where Djaq is eavesdropping, is more than a plot device; it is symbolic too.
> 
> I see Djaq/Saffiya as a strong person who doesn’t know that she’s strong. She’s traveled to this very foreign place. She’s survived this injury and fought hard to regain her ability to walk without crutches. But she has not yet realized that she has this inner strength. 
> 
> During the remainder of the story, she will have to deal with heartbreak, and she will begin to see Guy in a more realistic light. She has been guilty of romanticizing their relationship, and she has not been realistic about the barriers they face. She’s a young woman in love. And now, she’s a heartbroken young woman.
> 
> Djaq/Saffiya will increasingly become her own person, and she will find inspiration in Marian’s “bold, fearless” nature.
> 
> However, keep in mind that, although she will begin to stand up for herself, even standing up to Guy and Robin when she disagrees with them, she will always be a more traditionally minded woman who is horrified by the idea of wearing trousers. 
> 
> She is also in love with Guy, and now she is tied to him because she carries his child. Sometimes her head will rule and sometimes her heart. But their relationship, when it eventually resumes, will never be the same as it was during these months in the camp. 
> 
> Djaq/Saffiya will have an epiphany in Chapter 37: The Song of Saffiya. (Which does NOT involve actual singing, in case you are wondering, LOL)
> 
> This is my goal! Even though the story is written, I do occasionally make adjustments based on reader comments, so I will be interested in your thoughts on Djaq/Saffiya’s character arc.


	28. The Flames that Danced

_August 23, 1192 (continued)_

It was late afternoon when Vaisey and Guy returned to Nottingham. Never had the castle looked so forbidding to Guy. His sister standing at the top of the steps did nothing to lend a feeling of home to the imposing structure.

Briefly acknowledging Isabella, Guy walked towards the sheriff’s war room. He was not surprised when both Vaisey and Isabella entered behind him. He turned and faced his lord, unsure of exactly what he would say. 

“Well?” Vaisey stood there, waiting.

“Yes, my lord?” Guy decided to stall as much as possible.

Vaisey rolled his eyes. “I am waiting for your report. There is parchment and ink on the table. We need the names and crimes of the outlaws.”

Guy cleared his throat. He had to limit, as much as possible, the information he gave to Vaisey. He did not care what happened to Robin and his peasants, but he had to try to protect Saffiya, Eleanor, and Marian. Despite his attempts to train the peasants, they would still be easily overwhelmed and defeated, and the women would be in terrible jeopardy. 

“My lord, I fear that the plan was not quite as successful as we had anticipated.”

Vaisey’s eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer. “Are you planning to disappoint me again? Should I be prepared for any surprises?”

Guy shook his head. “I was seriously injured. I was shot three times – twice in the shoulder and also in my side,” he briefly indicated the location of the wound in his side. “I spent the first month recovering, and I was at the point of death several times.” It was the first time Guy could ever remember exaggerating his injuries.

“Well, once you recovered, what then?” Vaisey’s intense, focused stare was unnerving, and Guy glanced away.

“My lord, they kept me chained to a tree on the outskirts of the camp. The outlaws always wore masks to conceal their identities.” Guy’s mind raced with ideas of what he could tell Vaisey, without actually _telling_ him anything. He forced himself to look Vaisey in the face.

“I see. You mentioned that there were many camps, and many more outlaws. How did you determine this?”

_Merde._ “Well, even with masks, I could tell that there were different groups of outlaws. Hood would rotate men from camp to camp.”

Vaisey continued to question him. “If you were chained to a tree, how did you escape when you saw the fire?”

Guy froze for a moment, and his eyes widened.

“Well?” Vaisey was becoming impatient.

“Um, well, one of the outlaws came to unchain me because of the fire, and I overpowered the peasant and ran to the west, according to your plan.” 

Guy could feel beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He quickly wiped at his forehead. 

Vaisey began to walk slowly around the large table that dominated his war room.

“Tell me, Gisborne, did you ever see an outlaw wearing the mask of a wolf?”

“A wolf?”

“Yes. I have heard several reports about this particular outlaw. It seems that everyone who has seen him has remarked on both the unusual mask and the man’s incredible height.” Vaisey looked at Guy suspiciously.

Never one to be quick or clever in conversation, Guy searched for something to say. He could not admit to wearing the wolf mask – not when he had just told Vaisey that he had been chained to a tree! Desperate to sound convincing, he laughed. “Oh, yes! I remember that outlaw. The mask is quite detailed. I suppose he could be described as tall, however, he is not as tall as me.”

Vaisey nodded in contemplation. “I find it interesting that all my reports about this man, whom I like to call ‘The Wolf Bandit’, describe him as very tall and as standing back, seemingly overseeing the raids. He never speaks. I am told he just stands there, watching. The nobles and their attendants are very fearful of him. What do you know about him? You have obviously seen him up close – according to your own description of his height and ‘detailed mask’.”

Panic seized Guy, and his heart began to pound in his chest. He had to tell Vaisey something! Again working to sound calmer than he actually felt, he responded, “You are correct; I have seen this man. He was often at the camp, but he always wore a mask.”

“Very well, what is his role in Hood’s band of outlaws? Why is he always standing back, observing?” Vaisey persisted with his questioning.

Guy cleared his throat and desperately searched for something to say. “I did notice that the ‘Wolf Bandit’ seemed to be in charge. I believe he makes the decisions, not Hood. Hood is just the figurehead.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Guy wanted to take them back. What was he saying? _Merde._ He mentally slapped himself. 

“Interesting.” Vaisey was still closely scrutinizing Guy. “Would you say this Wolf Bandit is from the nobility? Because I suspect that Hood would not be following a peasant.”

Guy nearly groaned with regret. Nodding, he answered Vaisey, “Yes, I am sure that this outlaw is from the nobility. I, uh, saw him training the other outlaws in battle techniques.” Guy again wiped at the sweat that was dripping down the side of his face.

“Well, that complicates matters.” Vaisey began stroking his short beard.

After a few moments of contemplation, the sheriff spoke again. “We have another problem that is more immediate.”

“Yes, my lord?” Guy was relieved to have the conversation move away from the Wolf Bandit.

“It is your little leper.”

“Lady Marian?”

“Tell me, Gisborne, why was she at the outlaw camp so often? What is her involvement with Hood’s criminal activities?”

Guy froze. How did Vaisey know that she was at the camp? Was there another spy at the camp? His mind whirled with possibilities.

“Well? Do not just stand there looking stupid. Answer me.”

Guy shook his head in disbelief. “How . . . How . . .?”

“How did I know that she was at the camp?” asked Vaisey.

“Yes. Who told you about her visits there?” replied Guy.

The sheriff smiled, and Guy could hear Isabella laughing behind him. “Well, Gisborne, _you_ just told me, did you not?”

_Oh, God, NO!_ Guy realized that he had inadvertently betrayed Marian.

“So, Gisborne, I am waiting for your answer. What is the little leper’s involvement with the outlaws?”

Guy remained silent. Would Vaisey hang her for helping the outlaws? Perhaps hang her father? 

“You see, Gisborne, my spies at Knighton have told me that Marian spends very little time there. I know she is not here at the castle, so where would she be? I wondered if she might be at the outlaw camp, helping her beloved Robin Hood. You have just confirmed that my suspicions are correct.”

Vaisey continued, “I grow weary of waiting to gain control over Knighton. I want you to take a dozen soldiers and ride to Knighton immediately. Arrest Marian and her father and bring them to the castle. We will put Lord Knighton in the dungeon, and Lady Marian will be placed under guard in that small room next to your quarters. Understood?”

Guy knew there was nothing he could do but obey his master. “Yes, my lord. I will leave at once.” 

Vaisey wasn’t done with him yet. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“After you arrest Lady Marian and Lord Knighton, I want you to burn Knighton Hall to the ground.”

Guy paled. “You . . . want me to–”

“Burn it. To the ground.” Vaisey smiled cruelly. “I understand you have experience in burning manors to the ground.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-28-01_web-650.jpg.html)

It was dusk by the time Guy and his soldiers arrived at Knighton Hall. He instructed them to wait as he marched alone to the front of the manor and beat his fist against the door. Within a few moments, a servant gave him entry.

“Sir Guy?” Sir Edward had been sitting near the fire and rose to greet this unexpected visitor.

Guy prayed that Marian was with Robin, but that hope was dashed as she came down the stairs.

“Guy! What are you doing here? Has something happened to Robin?” Marian was pale with worry.

What could he say? How could he explain?

Sir Edward walked to the door and looked out. “Sir Guy, those are the sheriff’s soldiers out there. What is happening?”

“Lord Knighton, the sheriff sent me to–”

“Guy,” cried Marian, “Did the sheriff capture you? But why are you here?”

Guy nervously glanced around. The sheriff clearly had at least one spy here at Knighton. Could it be one of the household servants? He motioned for Edward and Marian to come closer.

“Marian, there is a spy here who has told Vaisey that you are frequently gone. Vaisey believes that you are helping the outlaws. There was nothing I could say.” Guy spoke in a hushed tone.

Marian’s eyes widened, and she whispered back, “Why are you talking to the sheriff? You do not work for him anymore . . . do you?”

Guy’s silence answered her question.

“You betrayed Robin! How could you!” Marian reached up and began to strike Guy in the chest with her fists. He tottered slightly under her assault, but gently took hold of her arms and held her at arm’s length. Tears began rolling down Marian’s cheeks.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-28-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy shook his head, “Marian, I am sorry–”

“You are SORRY?” her shout seemed to echo in the room.

“Shhh,” cautioned Sir Edward, who then continued in a hushed voice. “Gisborne, do you intend to arrest us? Is that why you are here? On what charge?”

“Lord Knighton, I am here because Vaisey has ordered me to arrest you for aiding the outlaws. I have been instructed to arrest Marian as well. That is all I know. Now quickly, gather all your belongings. Perhaps your servants could help you?”

“What do you mean, ‘gather _all_ our belongings’? Are you trying to tell us that we will not be coming back here? Have we been sentenced to death?” Sir Edward had become pale, but his hushed voice remained steady.

Guy looked him in the eye and answered, “No, my lord, you have not been sentenced to death yet, but you will not be returning to Knighton Hall.”

“Not come back?” cried Marian. “Why not?”

“Because, by morning, there will not be a Knighton Hall.”

For many heartbeats, Marian and her father stood there, open-mouthed and staring at Guy.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Marian gasped, “You would not . . . you cannot mean what you say.”

Guy could not tolerate another minute of this conversation. He had reached the limit of his patience. This hellish day had to end soon. He finally released all the frustration and anger that he had bottled up since he first saw that ominous smoke drifting over the outlaw camp.

“God’s teeth! I have my orders, and I will follow them! Go, and get your things NOW. You are out of time. Whatever you can carry, you can take with you.” 

Guy saw a servant nearby. “You! Tell the servants to grab anything of value and get out of the house. I will not wait long.” He turned and stalked out of the house.

Within a short amount of time, Sir Edward and Marian emerged from the house. He was carrying a small bundle and a sheaf of papers. Marian was carrying several small bundles. 

Guy beckoned to a nearby soldier. “Put them in the carriage, and keep watch. If they escape, your life is forfeit.”

He turned and faced the manor. He was trembling, and he hoped that it was not obvious to those watching him. Walking into the house, he grabbed a nearby torch and held it for several heartbeats.

Staring into the flames that danced around the end of the torch, his mind was filled with memories of another house, a similar torch, and the devastating moment when he saw the flames spreading and realized that he was powerless to stop their relentless devouring of his home. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-28-03_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy fought to suppress the horrifying memories of that day. He focused on walking to the nearest tapestry and touching it with the torch. _Whoosh._ The tapestry on the wall burst into flames. He turned away from the bright heat. Walking to the nearby table, he grabbed a ewer of ale. After drinking deeply from the vessel, he poured the rest onto the table and lowered the torch. _Whoosh._ That sound. It was the same as all those years ago. That sound haunted him.

Turning around in the room, he could see the greedy flames spreading quickly. He walked to the door and threw the torch back into the room as he left Knighton Hall for the last time.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-28-04_web-650.jpg.html)

Several miles away, the outlaws were settling into their new camp. Once again, they smelled smoke on the wind.

“Look,” cried Much, “a fire!”

Everyone gasped as they could see the evening sky brighten to the north.

Robin stood and gazed in the direction of the glowing horizon. Another fire! God’s blood, the day had started with one fire, and now it looked to end with another. 

Simultaneously, Robin and Much realized that the fire was at Knighton.

“Marian!” Robin cried out in fear. 

Turning to the outlaws, Robin began to give orders. “Everyone, we must go, that fire looks to be at Knighton. Djaq, stay here with Ellie. We have to go and see if we can help put out the fire.”

Much then spoke up, “Maybe it is the stables. The fire looks big.”

Grabbing small torches, the outlaws began their reckless dash through the darkening forest. Often stumbling over limbs and uneven patches of ground, it seemed to take forever to reach Knighton.

Robin arrived in time to see Knighton Hall completely engulfed in a raging inferno. His memories of another house consumed by fire briefly paralyzed him. He had lost so much that day. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-28-05_web-650.jpg.html)

“Master Robin!” Much called to him and snapped him out of his trance and back to the present.

“Where is Marian?” Robin called out to the servants who were standing helplessly nearby.

An older servant, who had known Robin for many years, approached him. “Sir Robin, Lord Knighton and Lady Marian were arrested by Gisborne and taken to the castle.” The man, knowing Robin’s history, paused. “It was Gisborne who set Knighton Hall on fire.”

Robin’s head began to spin. How could Gisborne have done this? _Again?_ What would Gisborne and the sheriff do to Marian and her father?  
________________________________________

_**FLASHBACK SCENE!** _

Author’s Note: What, exactly, was Vaisey’s plan? What did Guy stand to gain from Vaisey’s plan? The following FLASHBACK scene takes place at the end of Chapter 17: Chaos at the Council Meeting. Vaisey has just announced his plan to return Ellie and the Gisbornes to Locksley. Guy and Marian are shocked, because the plan does not make sense to them. Vaisey asks Guy to meet him in the war room so that he can explain the plan to Guy. You might have noticed that I skipped over this meeting. Remember, at this point in the story (Chapter 17), Guy is still hoping to win Marian’s hand.

Here it is – the meeting between Guy and Vaisey that occurred after the attack on the council meeting and before Guy was ambushed on the road to Locksley and taken to the outlaw camp.  
________________________________________

_May 23, 1192_

Guy strode into the war room with more confidence than he really felt. Thank God his meddlesome sister was not there. Vaisey was alone and waiting for him.

“Gisborne! Are you ready to hear the plan?”

“Yes, my lord. I am very concerned about taking the child to Locksley. Hood will have the advantage, if he attacks to try to retrieve the child.”

“Exactly! That is why this is a brilliant plan!” the sheriff rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“But . . . I do not understand.”

“Of course, you do not understand. This is a brilliant plan, and you are sadly lacking in brilliance. Now listen. First, we will wait a few hours. That should give Lady Marian time to contact Robin and let him know that we are taking his daughter to Locksley.”

“Wait – how do you know she will be able to do that? She has been locked in the castle for a sennight.”

“She is a resourceful girl. I have no doubt that she will find a way. Even if she does not manage to contact Hood, my scouts have seen evidence that he is camped nearby. Once you leave Nottingham for Locksley, Hood will see the procession of horses and soldiers wearing the Gisborne colors. Be sure to have your carriage displaying your colors as well. Wait, even better, I want the child riding with you, on your horse, the same way as when you brought her here. That way Locksley will be sure to see that she has left the castle.”

“My lord, are you planning to hand her over to him?”

“Certainly not! Use that little mind of yours. Now, I want you to go slowly to Locksley. Give him and his men plenty of time to get there ahead of you. Once you are there, and he engages you, use the child to lure him out into the open. Then kill him. Kill all the outlaws. No need for a trial. Although I would enjoy a few executions, I would rather just kill them all and get it over with.”

“But . . . but . . .”

“You are in awe of my plan, I can tell.”

“No, my lord, wait. Are you asking me to kill Locksley in front of his _daughter?”_

“Well, if you are so worried about the child, blindfold her.”

“This plan . . . is it supposed to be dangerous for Lady Eleanor as well?”

“Gisborne! Are you growing a brain at last?! I am so _proud.”_ Vaisey dramatically swept his hand across his eyes, as if wiping away tears of joy. “I think you finally understand! Remember, you get Locksley and Marian. I get control of Knighton. Win-win, Gisborne. Win-win.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-28-06_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy turned and began to pace. This was a horrible plan! Vaisey couldn’t be serious. 

“Or, there is another option.” Vaisey had come close to him and lowered his voice. “Tell me, Gisborne, would you like another option? One where the little girl has a chance to survive? One where you do not have to kill her father in front of her?”

Guy turned and looked into the devious face of the sheriff. “Very well, I will take the bait. What is this other plan?”

“Go to Locksley. Take the girl, just as I described. When the outlaws attack, take her and move away from the fighting. Once you are a short distance away, one of my men will shoot you with this.” Vaisey lifted up the edge of a nearby map and pulled out an arrow. An arrow with Robin’s mark of ownership. 

Vaisey continued, “I have been collecting these. Once Robin finds you injured, seemingly at his own hand, I am hoping that his ridiculous no-kill policy will lead him to take you to his camp. You must infiltrate Robin’s camp. Find out everything you can. Names, faces, crimes, and most importantly the location of his camp. Become one of them! I will declare you an outlaw on some pretext. Then, in a couple of months, I will send you a signal to surrender to my men, who will capture you. You will then bring back all the information I need to destroy Hood and his outlaws forever.”

Guy shook his head. “Hood will not care if I die by his hand.”

Vaisey shrugged, although his eyes were alight with a mischievous gleam. “Nothing risked, nothing gained! If Locksley doesn’t take you to his camp, Isabella and your men will bring you back here, where your wound will be tended to.”

The sheriff laughed out loud as he continued. “But I know his type! So principled, so soft-hearted, and so guilt-ridden over any little thing! Hood seems desperate to avoid getting blood on his hands, and we can use that to our advantage.”

Guy blew out an exasperated breath. As usual, Vaisey had made up his mind and was refusing to listen. “You do not understand. Locksley _wants_ me dead! He blames me for . . . events from long ago.”

“La-di-da-di-da! That is your problem. I say that he is so anxious to avoid killing that you will not be in any danger. He will want to save you in order to prove how honorable and noble he is, and saving an old enemy from death will appeal to his sense of morality and his self-righteousness.”

Guy attempted to reason with the sheriff by taking another approach. “The outlaws will never accept me into their band. Besides, I cannot become one of them; they are simple, ignorant peasants, and I am a knight.”

Vaisey rolled his eyes. “Use your imagination. I will give you plenty of time to gain their trust – two, maybe three, months. Once I have declared you an outlaw, they will believe that you have nowhere else to go,” insisted Vaisey.

“My lord, forgive me, but I do not believe that Locksley will be so quick to take your word in the matter.”

The sheriff’s face fell. “Surprisingly, you have a valid point.” Vaisey began to pace and was deep in thought for several minutes. Finally, he sighed. “I do not like it, but you will have to prove yourself to them. Help them somehow. But whatever you do, do not help them steal any of the payments that I send to Prince John! Help them raid some local noble.”

Guy struggled a bit with this idea. “How? I just do not see how this will work!”

“Gisborne! You will have to figure out some of this on your own! I will not be there to hold your hand and lead you through this. If only I could send Isabella instead! Unfortunately, I need her to return to the castle. She will help me arrange the signal for when I am ready to arrest you and bring you back to the castle.”

“What kind of signal?”

“Isabella is already aware of this plan. She will be with you during the trip to Locksley. I am sure that the gallant, virtuous Sir Robin will allow her to leave safely. She will take note of the location of the ambush, as well as the general direction that they move once they find you. When I am ready for you to return, I will set a fire at this location. Once you see the fire, move to a location approximately one mile to the west of the fire, and stay as close to the road as possible. I will send my men in that direction to find you.”

“And then you will hang me as an outlaw? Excuse me, but I have some concerns about this plan as well.”

“Oh, ye of little faith! Would I do such a thing to you?”

“Most certainly. And if I refuse to do this? For this is your real plan, is it not? You were not serious about that first plan.”

“Well, I have several excellent archers who will be accompanying you this afternoon. They can either shoot you in a non-lethal location, or they can easily kill little Lady Eleanor and your dear sister as well. And then there is Lady Marian. I fear that without you as her champion, I have no use for her or her father. They are in my way.”

“If I do this, and you are able to capture and execute Hood and his outlaws, what will be my reward?”

“You get to live?”

Guy ignored the sheriff’s taunt. “What will be my reward?”

“Oh, very well. Is Locksley and Marian not enough for you?”

“I still want Locksley and Marian, but I do not want anything to happen to Lady Eleanor. Once she is an orphan, Marian and I will raise her. I want Locksley to be renamed Gisborne. And I want to control one-third of Knighton.”

“What?!”

“You heard me: Locksley becomes Gisborne, Marian becomes my wife, and Lady Eleanor will be my daughter. And I get one-third of Knighton. The portion that lies next to Locksley’s land.”

“You drive a hard bargain. Perhaps you are not quite as stupid as you seem.”

Vaisey looked at Guy closely. Guy waited for his decision.

“Very well. You can have these things.”

“In writing. I want this in writing.”

“I am wounded! You do not trust me?”

“No.”

Laughing, Vaisey sat at a nearby desk and wrote out the terms of their agreement. Once both had signed it, and the document was sealed, Guy left to prepare for the trip to Locksley.

After Guy had left, Vaisey laughed and rubbed his hands in glee. “What a fool! Does he really think that I am going to give him all these valuable estates and a little ready-made family?” 

Vaisey was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.

“And the best part: rename Locksley as Gisborne! The entertainment that boy provides is just priceless. Yes, I will miss him after I execute him along with the rest of the outlaws!”

_**END OF FLASHBACK SCENE** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Desolation of Guy
> 
> Guy adjusts to life back at the castle. At least there is plenty of ale available to him! He knows his actions towards Saffiya were dishonorable, to say the least. He has given her a solemn vow to protect her, and he is determined to keep this vow and for once, do the right thing. However, this vow has now put him at odds with his obligations to the sheriff. He faces an irreconcilable conflict of interest.
> 
> Vaisey knows Guy very well, and the sheriff is smart enough to doubt the veracity of Guy’s story about being chained to a tree and the outlaws wearing masks, as we will see in future chapters. Vaisey is still unsure what to believe about the “Wolf Bandit.”
> 
> Author’s note: I’m glad that so many readers enjoyed the twist in chapter 27. I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my story!
> 
> I wanted to gently remind everyone that this story is in the Alternate Universe category, and it is not intended to closely adhere to the show. All the major characters diverge from canon, and these variances naturally differ depending on the character. 
> 
> I freely admit that I am not an expert on the BBC Robin Hood show. I just wanted to entertain fans with a unique story that is a crossover between Robin Hood and the 1958 movie, _South Pacific._
> 
> As I stated in the Author’s Introduction: Sir Robin is the hero, and Sir Guy is the villain who finds redemption. 
> 
> Guy’s character will progress towards redemption, but the pattern will be something like “three steps forward/one step back”. Guy will become a better person by the end of the story, but he will not be as heroic as Robin.
> 
> This is a story for both Robin AND Guy fans. Both couples will have a happy ending.


	29. The Desolation of Guy

_August 27, 1192_

Marian was shocked and seething with outrage at the revelation that Guy had been spying at the outlaw camp. She hoped that Robin would come and not only rescue her, but also take vengeance against Guy. 

In addition to spying for the sheriff, he had arrested her and her father on vague accusations and burned down the ancestral home of her family, the stately Knighton Hall. Marian fumed and paced as she spent hours in the room where she was being kept prisoner. A room that was next to Guy’s and heavily guarded. Its small window offered no hope of escape.

No one would allow her to visit her father, but Guy insisted that Sir Edward was well and receiving everything he needed. At least, that seemed to be what Guy was telling her. It was sometimes difficult to understand his words, since every time Marian saw him, he was so inebriated that he could barely walk straight.

After four days, she had been summoned to join Vaisey, Guy, and Isabella in the grand dining hall for the evening meal. She was uncomfortably seated next to Guy, who was apparently drinking his meal. He sat there and drank goblet after goblet of ale while never saying a word, even when directly addressed by the sheriff. He would either stare at the fire or glower at Vaisey.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-29-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey seemed quite amused. Isabella and Vaisey would look at Guy, look at each other, and laugh.

Marian was also surprised by Guy’s appearance. In the past, she had considered him rather vain, but now he looked as though he hadn’t washed or shaved or even changed clothes since he had arrested her at Knighton.

She would have expected him to be in a celebratory mood. After all, Guy had successfully duped Robin into believing that he was willing to join their band. But Guy did not seem at all happy. It occurred to Marian that he was perhaps the most wretched creature she had ever seen.

“Marian, my dear,” the sheriff’s oily voice made her skin crawl. “Are you worried about Gisborne?”

Marian looked at Vaisey, but said nothing.

“I think he is suffering from some kind of regret. What do you think, Lady Isabella?” Vaisey smiled conspiratorially at Isabella. “You see, I arranged to have him infiltrate the outlaw camp. But he did not come back with much useful information. How disappointing. But then, when he told me that _you_ were at the camp, well, it made the whole scheme worthwhile.”

“Tricked me,” slurred Guy.

“He speaks!” laughed the sheriff, who then continued, “What was that, Gisborne?”

Guy lifted his head and seemed to be trying to focus on Vaisey. He was swaying slightly. He spoke slowly, concentrating on each word. “You . . . tricked . . . me.”

Vaisey laughed again. “Yes, I am afraid that tricking you is not much of a challenge, but I enjoyed it all the same.”

Marian realized that she had never hated anyone with such a passion as she did the loathsome sheriff, but she was curious to find out more, so she asked, “My lord, what is Sir Guy talking about? How did you trick him?”

Guy said nothing and continued to stare into his ale.

Marian studied the sheriff, hoping he would elaborate.

“Well, my dear, I do confess that I manipulated Gisborne into telling me that you were at the outlaw camp. I knew that his _love_ for you would prevent him from telling me the truth about your activities.” Vaisey paused. “So, tell me, why were you at the outlaw camp?”

Marian remained quiet.

“Perhaps you can tell me more about the Wolf Bandit?”

Marian looked at Guy, and all the color drained from her face. What did Vaisey know? Guy continued to drink and said nothing.

“Ah, I see that you _do_ know something about the Wolf Bandit. Gisborne has already told me what he knows. Of course, true to form, Gisborne does not know much.”

Marian was perplexed. She anxiously looked between Guy and the sheriff.

Vaisey calmly continued, “You know, I imagine your father would like to continue to receive meals on a regular schedule.”

“What are you saying?” exclaimed Marian.

“Just that I need you to start cooperating. Tell me what you know about the Wolf Bandit.”

Marian thought fast. She had to find out what Guy had told the sheriff; their stories would need to align. She picked up a small apple and threw it at Guy, hitting him in the side of his head and causing him to spill his ale.

Leaping to her feet, she cried out, “You! You have betrayed the Wolf Bandit, too? You are a monster! What have you told them?”

Guy was momentarily stunned, but he quickly recovered and stood up, turning and grabbing her by her upper arms. 

Marian knew that Guy was blocking the sheriff’s view of her, so as soon as she saw that Guy was looking into her eyes, she gave a small shake of her head and mouthed the word, “careful.” She prayed that he was not so drunk as to forget a similar moment months ago at that fateful council meeting.

He stood there swaying slightly, and Marian breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a flicker of understanding light his bleary eyes. She saw him pause as he searched for the right words. She realized that he would need help.

“What did you tell them about the Wolf Bandit? You traitor!” she cried.

“I, uh,” Guy was struggling to think as his mind was fogged by days of drinking. “I told the sheriff how he is a member of the nobility, and that he is training the outlaws . . . that he _always_ wears a mask.” He released her and heavily dropped back into his chair.

Marian also sat down again and looked at the sheriff, who, as usual, was laughing.

“Gisborne forgot to mention one important detail: I know that it is the Wolf Bandit, not Locksley, who is truly in charge.”

“What?” Marian gasped. That was an unexpected announcement. She found herself impressed with Guy’s lies. He had done a good job of mixing fact with his fiction. She didn’t quite understand his purpose in putting the Wolf Bandit in charge, but it could work to deflect attention away from Robin.

“Well? Your father’s life hangs in the balance. With Gisborne gone these past few months, there have been fewer arrests and hangings. I have been exceedingly bored. Perhaps hanging Lord Knighton would brighten my spirits.” Vaisey looked at her intently. There was no mistaking that he was deadly serious.

Marian’s heart began to beat frantically. She had to try and save her father! “My lord, Sir Guy is correct. I have seen this man, but he is very mysterious. Robin knows him well, of course, but I have only seen him in his mask.”

“Are you asking me to believe that Locksley has not confided in you about this man? That you have not seen his face?”

“Yes, I am asking you to believe that, because it is true. Robin would never tell me information that would endanger me.”

“Hmmm,” Vaisey studied her closely, while she maintained a steady, unflinching gaze. She just prayed that he could not hear the pounding of her heart, because it sounded very loud to her.

At that moment, Guy slowly stood and was swaying slightly as he held onto the table. He seemed to be ready to retire to his room.

“Gisborne,” Vaisey stood and spoke sharply to the tall knight.

“Yes, m’lord,” came the slurred response.

“This has been amusing for the last few days, but now it is just tiresome. I realize that you spent three months living in the forest and _chained to a tree,_ but here at the castle, we have soap and water readily available. Tomorrow, I expect you to clean yourself up.”

Guy’s face hardened. Without warning, he grabbed Vaisey by the front of his elaborate tunic and slammed him onto the top of the table.

Looming over the older man, Guy spoke in a low voice, “I hate you.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-29-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey pushed against him, and Guy backed away. 

As Vaisey stood, the iciness in his voice was unmistakable, “Do you think that troubles me? A clue: no. Whether you hate me, or love me, matters not. You will obey me. I hold your life in my hands. Do not forget that.”

“I do not have a life.” Guy replied.

Laughing nastily, Vaisey continued, “That is true, and you must not forget it. I have owned you ever since I purchased you, a penniless orphan, as my squire all those years ago.”

Marian watched as Guy turned and stumbled out of the room.

“As for you, Lady Leper, you will continue to be my _guest_ here at the castle. Perhaps your lover will come and attempt a rescue!”

Marian blanched.

“Oh, come now, perhaps Gisborne is blinded by his love for you, but I have no doubt about how you spent all those nights away from Knighton.” Vaisey’s knowing look caused a cold wave of fear to grip her heart.

“My lord,” she quietly spoke, “I wish to be excused.”

At his nod, she rose and followed her guards back to her rooms.

________________________________________

_August 27, 1192 (continued)_

Guy stumbled into his room and dropped heavily into a chair near the hearth. His mind was a foggy whirl of half-formed thoughts, desperate un-workable strategies, and a yearning for the comfort of Saffiya’s warm embrace. 

Just like Vaisey’s pet birds, he was hopelessly trapped. He closed his eyes and cursed Vaisey. And Robin. And Isabella. And everyone else who had ruined his life.

Once again, he considered running away. He could take whatever treasure he could carry and head for the coast. But if he ran away, he could not fulfill the oath he gave to Saffiya to protect her. It was the only thing he could offer her; he could not marry her, but he could protect her from the sheriff.

Running away was such an attractive option. So many times he had considered just grabbing what he could take and disappearing. But he never took that next step. It was so easy to picture it in his mind, yet he could not take action. And now, his fondness for Marian and Eleanor, and his love for Saffiya, made it difficult for him to even consider abandoning them to Vaisey’s tender mercies. 

Living with himself was difficult enough; he could not have the blood of Saffiya, Marian, and Eleanor on his hands as well.

Rubbing his face and pushing his tangled, dirty hair away from his eyes, he tried to focus on the decanter which sat on a small table near his chair. It was empty. _Merde._ He needed to find more. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough.

He could not allow himself to fall asleep unless he was sufficiently inebriated. Only a drunken stupor could stop the flames from devouring his nights. He looked around the room and found it difficult to focus.

_There!_ He saw it. Another decanter on a small table on the far side of his bed.

He shakily stood and started to move towards the bed. The floor seemed to be dipping and moving, so he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to the bed. Once there, he struggled to lift himself up. Pulling on the bedclothes only caused them to slide off the bed and land on top of him. He finally grabbed the bed post and hoisted himself onto the bed. 

He tried to reach for the decanter, but every part of him felt so heavy. He was sinking and falling into darkness. 

_No!_ He was not ready to pass out. He had to fight against sleep until he could finish this last bit of wine and extinguish the flames in his mind. 

For many years, his nights had been haunted by visions of the burning of Gisborne Lodge. Flames. Heat. The stench. In his nightmares, his parents cried out to him, begging him to save them, and screaming in pain.

But the dreams had changed. He could still see the flames and feel the heat burning him, only now it was Saffiya, Eleanor, and Marian who were trapped in Gisborne Lodge and pleading for their lives, crying and shrieking as the flames consumed them . . . 

_Sweet Saffiya._

He had ripped out her heart, and she would hate him forever.

Guy sank into a desolate abyss of despair.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-29-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

________________________________________

_August 28, 1192 – before dawn_

The sun had not yet risen, but a faint glow in the east signaled its approach. Once more, Marian found herself entering Guy’s bedroom under the cover of darkness. Except this time, she needed his help. The soldiers guarding her had been surprised when she left her room to enter Guy’s.

Marian gently closed the door behind her. She made her way to Guy’s bedside. He was still dressed. It seemed as though he had just dropped into bed. Perhaps he had passed out before he could get undressed. She then noticed that all the bedclothes were piled on the floor. She shook her head. Men were still something of a mystery to her. Why throw the bedclothes on the floor? 

Marian sighed loudly. Would he help her? He had not told Vaisey of her marriage to Robin, she was certain of that. 

She didn’t know what to think of his strange story about the so-called “Wolf Bandit.” 

She believed that either there was a misunderstanding of some kind, or Guy must be suffering regret. Where there was regret, there might be hope. _Well,_ she thought, _nothing ventured, nothing gained. What is the worst that can happen?_

She called to him, “Guy, wake up!”

He stirred. “Saffiya?”

Marian gasped. That was unexpected. Did Guy have a secret attraction to Saffiya? Marian thought back to the camp and realized that they often sat together at mealtimes and at the campfire. _Interesting._

She tried again, “Guy, it is Marian. Wake up.”

This seemed to work, as he slowly moved until he was sitting up. He reached up with one hand and held his head as if he was concerned that it would drop off and roll away. He moaned. “Lady Locksley, what are you doing here? Can you not leave me be?”

“Guy, enough of this drinking. Oh, and do NOT call me that here at the castle!”

He visibly cringed at her raised voice and tried to nod his head, but the motion was apparently quite painful. Marian noticed that he looked very pale. 

She tried to talk to him again. “Vaisey told me that he tricked you into revealing that I was at the camp. Is that true?”

“Yes.” Guy rubbed his face. “I promise, Lady . . . Marian, I would have never told him, but he made it sound as though he already knew.”

Marian nodded. She believed him. From her own experience, she knew that deceiving Guy was not terribly difficult, and Marian had no doubt that a cunning and unscrupulous snake like the sheriff could easily manipulate Guy. 

Now she had to ask him several more difficult questions. “Guy, I need to ask you some questions, and I want you to be honest with me. Will you tell me the truth?”

He looked at her, and his eyes narrowed. “What is it that you want, Lady Marian?”

“The truth,” she declared.

“Can this wait until I am awake?” Guy sounded exasperated and tired.

“No. I need to know now, and I will not wait. Did you go to the outlaw camp as a spy? Were you there with the intention of finding the camp and gathering information about Robin and the outlaws to tell Vaisey, so that they could be captured and executed?”

Marian stood there, next to his bed, and stared intently into his blue eyes, as he sat on the edge of his bed and glared at her. It seemed as though a long time passed before he answered.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Yes to what, Guy?” Marian searched his face, hoping to discern his meaning.

“To everything you just said,” he bluntly replied.

Marian’s heart sank. She had hoped against reason to find out that Vaisey had lied. That there had been some kind of misunderstanding, and that Guy had not done such a terrible thing. She turned and walked to a chair that was nearby and dropped into it.

Shaking her head, she asked, “Why? Why would you do such a thing?”

Guy stood unsteadily and walked to a nearby basin filled with water. He pulled off his leather jerkin, but kept his dirty shirt on. He then vigorously splashed his face with water.

“Why does any man perform such a task?” he responded. “I was promised certain rewards, if I completed it.”

“What type of rewards?” Marian asked curiously.

“Money, property . . .” his voice trailed off.

Marian shook her head. “I know that many men hunger for such things, but, Guy, money cannot buy you happiness.”

He came and sat in the chair next to her. “I do not think that you are in a position to make such pronouncements. You have always had money, food, a roof . . .” suddenly Guy fell silent, as he realized that Marian no longer had a home. It was something they now had in common.

“Why did you burn Knighton Hall?” she inquired.

“Vaisey ordered me to burn it. Lady Marian, I did not have a choice.”

“Guy, you do not seem to realize that you do have a choice. Robin had the choice of allowing four young men to die just because _Vaisey ordered it,_ or fighting to save them.”

Marian looked at Guy and saw his face tense as anger flashed in his blue eyes. 

“What are you going to tell Vaisey about the outlaws?” she asked.

His face softened slightly, and the anger faded. “As little as possible. I have no wish to place Lady Eleanor and Saffiya in danger.”

Marian breathed a sigh of relief. Guy may have acted despicably in choosing to spy on the outlaws, but he seemed to regret it now. Marian wondered if guilt and remorse were fueling his recent bouts of drinking. 

“Guy, you must help me escape. I will disguise myself as a guard. We will go to the dungeons and release my father, then we will escape together before Vaisey realizes that we are all gone.”

Guy’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you insane? We cannot just escort your father out of the castle!”

“Why not?” Marian asked. It sounded like a reasonable plan to her.

Guy shook his head and tried to clear away the cobwebs from days of drinking. “There are many soldiers between the dungeons and the gates to the city. I have been gone for three months – I have not yet re-established myself as Vaisey’s second. They might not listen to me. Just a few days ago, there was still a bounty on my head. I will not risk being killed by someone looking to collect it.”

“We must do something!” Marian cried. Then lowering her voice, she continued. “Do you have a plan? Can you sneak out of the city and find Robin? He could rescue me and my father–”

“You _are_ insane!” roared Guy. Then he also lowered his voice. “I am not going to commit suicide by going into the forest to look for Robin.”

“What _are_ you going to do?” Marian’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Sit here and get drunk?”

“Why, yes!” Guy replied with mock enthusiasm, “That sounds like an excellent plan. Call the guards outside the door and have them bring us more ale. We can get drunk together.”

Marian stood and slapped Guy across the face. He bristled, but then sighed and leaned back into his chair in resignation.

Looking up at her as she stood over him, he admitted to her the truth. “Marian, I do not know what to do. If I could escape Vaisey, I would. But I have nowhere to go. He would just find me and kill me. You know I speak the truth.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-29-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“You could have stayed with Robin! If you had told Robin the truth–”

Guy began to laugh. “Are you really so naïve? Do you believe that Robin would have accepted me into his little band of peasants? Do you really believe that I would want to become one of them?”

Marian sighed in frustration and sat back down in the chair next to Guy. Quietly, she spoke, “I know that Robin was ready to offer you a chance. You could have escaped Vaisey and joined Robin, and I mean really joined him. He is on the side of what is right and true. Vaisey will never give you anything; you will always just be his obedient dog. Is that the future you want?”

“Whether I want it or not, it is the only future I have. I am sure that Robin will happily kill me as soon as he gets the chance, regardless of his vaunted _code of honor.”_

“Guy, that is not true. Help me escape, help my father, and Robin will forgive you!”

“I do not want his forgiveness!” Guy angrily replied.

A sense of hopelessness descended on Marian. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the fire. She was surprised to feel Guy’s hand on her arm. 

“Marian?” he hesitantly called to her. “I am sorry, but there is nothing that I can do.”

“Guy! I cannot stay here at the castle. Vaisey will find out . . .”

She was not looking at him, but she could hear the confusion in his voice. “What will he find out? That you have married Locksley? I will not reveal that to him.”

Shaking her head she whispered. “Guy, I am going to have a babe! What will Vaisey do if he discovers that I could be carrying the heir to Huntingdon and Locksley?” She looked up at him and was stunned to see all the color drain from his face.

“The heir to Knighton,” he whispered back.

“Yes, that is true. Any child of mine would be in line to inherit Knighton as well,” replied Marian thoughtfully.

Guy moaned and rubbed his face. “Lady Marian, Vaisey is already eager to kill you and your father. My desire to marry you has worked to keep you alive in the past.” He looked steadily at her and continued, “One of the reasons I agreed to infiltrate the camp was to save you, Lady Eleanor, and Isabella. Vaisey threatened to kill all of you.”

“Why is he so anxious to kill me? I am no threat to him.”

“He wants Knighton.”

“But he just ordered you to burn it!”

Guy shook his head. “Vaisey is not interested in a manor house. He has a castle. He wants the wealth of Knighton, the lands, the serfs, the stables, everything else. Lord Knighton is an old man with only a daughter to inherit his property. Once your father dies . . .” Guy’s voice faded momentarily. “But if Vaisey discovers that you are carrying the heir to Locksley _and_ the heir to Knighton, your life will be in great danger, and there is nothing I could do to protect you.”

Marian looked steadily into his eyes for several heartbeats. Finally, she spoke, “You are wrong. You can save me, my babe, and my father. You just lack the courage to do it. I told Robin that I believe there is good in you – that if you were separated from Vaisey, there would be hope for you.”

Marian wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. “I believe that you can choose another path for your life. It is not too late for you. You can choose to spend the rest of your life as Vaisey’s _dog,_ or you can choose to be a _man_ and start doing what you know to be the right thing.” 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-29-05-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian stood to leave, and Guy quietly watched her go. 

_You are a man without honor!_

Saffiya’s voice echoed in his mind, and he worked to block the memories of her that haunted him.

Once again, he closed his eyes and cursed Vaisey. And Robin. And Isabella. And also Marian. And everyone else who had conspired to ruin his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: A Gordian Knot
> 
> Guy and Marian go to the dungeons to visit Sir Edward, and Robin has a surprising conversation with . . . Isabella!


	30. A Gordian Knot

_August 28, 1192_

A pounding at her door startled Marian from her musings as she stared at the low flames flickering in the hearth in her room. Cautiously moving to the door, she opened it and was surprised to find Guy standing there. He had clearly washed, shaved, and donned clean clothes.

His face impassive, he spoke to her in a stiff, formal manner. “I am here to escort you to see your father. Bring your cloak; it is cold in the dungeons.” 

Anxious to see her father, she quickly grabbed her cloak and followed him along the corridors that eventually led to the stairway that descended into the bowels of the castle. As they went lower and lower into the dungeons, the stone walls became rougher and the moist air became colder. Various unpleasant smells assailed her nose. She covered her mouth and nose with one hand as she pulled her cloak more tightly around her shoulders with the other.

As they neared the bottom of the narrow stairway, Marian reached out and touched his shoulder. “Guy?” she tentatively called to him.

Guy stopped and patiently waited for her to speak. His eyes were wary, and his face tense.

She whispered. “Have you thought about . . .?”

He sighed. “Marian, I am just giving you a chance to visit Sir Edward, despite the fact that I was told to keep you away. We must make this quick before we are discovered.”

Marian smiled. “I believe you might be edging towards the right path after all.”

He shook his head and gave her a wry smile. “Not likely.” 

They then continued down, finally reaching the dank, dark, and putrid smelling dungeons of Nottingham Castle.

Marian coughed at the assault on her nose, and she pulled the edge of her cloak over her nose and mouth. “Guy! Please, we must find a way to move Father! He will die in this horrible place!” her muffled voice begged him. 

Guy said nothing, silently standing aside as Marian ran past him to embrace her father through the bars of his cell.

Sir Edward sighed in relief. “Marian!” But then a spasm of coughing overtook him.

“We will find a way to get you out of here–” began Marian as she tried to comfort her father, who was clearly ill.

The rhythmic pounding of feet on the nearby stairs echoed loudly against the stone walls. Marian, Edward, and Guy watched as the sheriff and five soldiers crowded into the small space next to Sir Edward’s cell. 

“Well, well. Why am I not surprised? I specifically tell you to keep the girl away from her father, and just a short time later, here you are. Or, did your ale-soaked brain get confused?” an annoyed Vaisey sneered. 

“My lord–” Before Guy could say more, Vaisey slapped him hard across the face, and Guy could taste blood in his mouth. The other soldiers tittered in amusement, and Guy burned with hatred for the sheriff.

“Did that sober you up, Gisborne?” the sheriff smirked.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-30-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian gasped and approached Vaisey. Unsure of what he might do next, she spoke quickly, “My lord, I insisted that Sir Guy bring me here. Why would you keep me from my father?”

Sir Edward tried to join the conversation, but began coughing. 

“My father grows ill! He is an elderly man and cannot be kept in these conditions! He might die!” exclaimed Marian as she gestured towards her father.

“That would be a pity,” Vaisey sarcastically retorted.

“My lord,” once more Guy attempted speak. “Why are we keeping Sir Edward in the dungeon? At his age, and considering his rank, I do not believe it is appropriate.”

Vaisey’s eyes narrowed at Guy, and he replied incredulously. “Not appropriate? Did Hood and the Wolf Bandit give you lessons on the proper care and feeding of prisoners? I believe you told me you were _chained to a tree_ for three months.”

Vaisey gave one of his men a signal, and Marian cried out as the soldier roughly pulled Sir Edward from his cell and held him with his arms pinned behind him. Although Marian tried to rush to her father, Guy gently held her back.

Sir Edward continued to cough and wheeze as the soldier brought him to stand next to Vaisey.

The sheriff grinned malevolently. “Sir Edward! It is so good to see that you are enjoying my hospitality. I suppose it is just as well that your little leper is here.”

Vaisey unsheathed his dagger and placed its edge alongside Sir Edward’s face. “I believe you were just about to tell your daughter to cooperate with our search for Robin Hood.”

Valiantly, Sir Edward straightened to his full height. Fighting with all his strength to suppress another fit of coughing, he spoke up, his voice rough and hoarse, “Marian, please, do not make such a sacrifice for me; my time is nearly over.”

Marian clapped her hand over her mouth in dread and began to cry.

“My dear Lady Leper, have you ever seen someone’s tongue cut out? Have you ever seen an eye . . . removed?” Vaisey waved the tip of his dagger close to one of Sir Edward’s eyes.

“No!” Marian shrieked, as Guy continued to restrain her.

Guy stood there, stunned and appalled beyond words. He had hated Sir Edward for so long, yet this abhorrent treatment of an old, frail, and unarmed man, a member of the nobility, made his gut twist in revulsion.

Marian was still crying, and Guy quickly turned to the sheriff. “My lord, Sir Edward will sicken and die here. If you wish to use him as leverage against his daughter and Robin Hood, we must move him to a room in the castle.”

“Ha!” cried Vaisey, who withdrew his dagger from Sir Edward’s face. “It seems that all that time _chained to a tree_ has made you sentimental. I will do no such thing.”

“I will provide the pay for the guards required,” Guy impulsively offered.

“Out of your own treasury?” asked a surprised sheriff.

“Yes, my lord,” Guy agreed, although he immediately had second thoughts about his proposal. 

“Very well. But if he escapes, you will be sent to the dungeons. Do you understand?” Vaisey gave Guy a guarded look.

“Yes, of course,” Guy sighed, berating himself for helping this man who had played a role in his banishment from Locksley. He rationalized that he was only doing it for Marian.

A surprised Sir Edward breathed out a quick, “Thank you, Sir Guy,” before another spasm of coughing caused him to double over. The guard restraining him loosened his grip on the old man.

Vaisey shrugged and turned back to Marian. “Well, will you cooperate?”

Marian wiped the tears from her face. “I will, but I know very little.” She sighed in defeat. She would have to tell the sheriff something. Marian searched her mind for some kind of harmless bit of information that might keep both her father and her husband safe.

A mirthless laugh escaped the sheriff. “Where are the other camps? Of course, thanks to Gisborne, we have burned the camp near Locksley. But where are the others? I want the names of the outlaws, and any information that you have on the Night Watchman.”

“I only know about the one camp. It is the only one I have ever visited,” responded a confused Marian. Although she knew there was at least one more camp, the one behind Knighton, she was not sure what the sheriff meant by ‘other camps’.

“Really.” The sheriff was unconvinced.

Guy suddenly realized that Marian did not know the details of his lies to the sheriff. “My lord, let us return to your war room. Perhaps Lady Marian’s memory will improve if she looks at a map, and we will have parchment available to create a list of names.”

Marian gasped in surprise, but Guy could not risk a glance in her direction. He stared steadily into the sheriff’s eyes.

“Very well, Gisborne. That is a reasonable suggestion. It is always a shock for me to hear that you actually have ideas.” Vaisey was still eyeing Guy with wariness and doubt.

Guy ignored the taunt and asked, “And Sir Edward?”

The sheriff rolled his eyes and instructed two of his men to escort Sir Edward up the stairs. 

Guy grabbed Marian’s arm and kept her from joining the soldiers pulling her father towards the stairs. As soon as they were the last to leave, he began talking quietly to her without looking at her. He worked to maintain an even demeanor. “I have told Vaisey that Robin has many men and many camps spread throughout the greenwood.”

“But–” Marian was still bewildered.

“Quiet! We need to have the same story!” Guy was now whispering, but he continued to stare in front of them as they mounted the stairs and began the steep climb to the top. “I told him that the outlaws rotate from camp to camp, and that they always wore masks when I saw them. But they will have had no reason to wear masks in front of you. I suggest you tell him that Robin’s dirty peasants were beneath your notice and that is why you do not know their names.”

“What? That is a terrible thing to say–” Marian halted her climb on the stairs and stared at Guy, outraged by his suggestion.

Guy paused and looked at her. “More terrible than watching them hang? Or watching your father tortured?”

Marian paled and followed Guy as he turned and continued climbing the stairs.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-30-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

________________________________________

_August 31, 1192_

Robin sighed in frustration. Three days earlier, he had worn his guard uniform and managed to sneak into the dungeons with Tuck, who was given access to the prisoners in order to meet their spiritual needs. But before they could approach Sir Edward, Gisborne and Marian had unexpectedly appeared. Immediately after their arrival, the sheriff and his soldiers also entered the dungeons. Robin and Tuck had quickly left the castle.

It had been such a relief to see that Marian was safe, but her father was clearly ill. 

Robin was constantly second guessing himself. He felt confident that he could have defeated the five guards who had accompanied the sheriff. But at what risk to Marian and her father? _No,_ he kept telling himself, _retreating had been the right choice._

According to Agnes, Sir Edward had been moved to another location in the castle, which was good news for his health, but complicated Robin’s rescue plan. It would have been easier to put him in a guard uniform and escort him out of the dungeons. 

Robin had no doubt that Guy and Vaisey were just lying in wait, eager for him to make a reckless attempt to free Marian and Sir Edward from the castle. Well, it wasn’t going to work. He would carefully plan his rescue; he could not make any more missteps – there was too much at stake.

“I found it!” Ellie’s excited voice broke through Robin’s distracted thoughts. She ran up to him triumphantly holding the small arrow that had gone astray and began bouncing up and down as she showed it to him. They were practicing archery a short distance from the outlaw camp.

“Excellent! It is very important that we not waste any arrows. It’s not like they grow on trees.” Robin told her with mock seriousness, as he tried not to smile.

Ellie giggled. “I wanna try again.”

Robin nodded and helped her line up her shot, using her small Saracen bow. “Now, the important things to remember are, first, no breathing! And second, let yourself _feel_ for when your aim is true.”

Ellie lowered the bow and frowned in confusion. “Papa! I gotta breathe. You make no sense.”

Robin smiled indulgently. “Just before you release the arrow, take a big breath in, and then hold it.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-30-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Ellie obediently nodded and took aim at a mark on a nearby tree. Her arrow flew true to its target and struck very close to its goal. Robin could not help but swell with pride at her budding skills.

“Very good, little bird!” he exclaimed, a broad smile lighting his face.

She put her bow down and reached up towards him. He happily lifted her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Tell me again.” Ellie demanded, her eyes round with eagerness.

“Tell you what?” Robin was not sure what she meant.

“Tell me the story about why you call me that,” she responded, smiling and hugging his neck.

Robin sat on a nearby log and held Ellie on his lap, preparing to once again tell the story. “Well, your mama–”

“Mama Marian?”

“No, your mama in heaven.” Robin paused to see if she understood. At Ellie’s nod, he continued, “after you were born, she was holding you, and she said, _‘she’s a little Robin!’,_ and then everyone who saw you said the same thing, so I called you _‘my little bird’.”_

Ellie smiled. She loved to hear stories about her mama in heaven. What Robin had never told her was how, shortly after Raffiya had proclaimed Ellie to be _‘a little Robin’,_ she had become sick with a raging fever. She had died the next day.

“Look!” Ellie jumped off his lap and ran to pick several small flowers growing nearby. Bringing them to him, she excitedly told Robin, “These are just like the flowers that Uncle Guy gave me when I rode on _Tonnerre!_ Where is Uncle Guy? I would like to ride on his horse again. He can fly!”

“Ellie!” Robin sharply called to her. Taking a breath and rubbing his face to calm himself as he moderated his voice, he tried to explain, _“Sir_ Guy is not your uncle, and he is not coming back. He lives in the castle with his sister.”

Ellie sobered. “But he’s gonna marry Aunt Djaq. They told me when I found them hidin’ in Aunt Djaq’s tent!” Ellie leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially in Robin’s ear, “They weren’t wearin’ clothes – just a blanket!”

Robin rolled his eyes. Why was he just hearing all this now? He would have appreciated this information a couple of months ago. He really couldn’t blame Ellie; she didn’t understand. But Robin was furious at Allan for his lapse in judgment.

“I don’t like Lady Isabella,” added a solemn Ellie. “She yells at me.”

Robin listened closely and nodded. From what Marian had told him, he had misjudged Isabella. She was just as evil and cruel as her worthless brother.

“I wanna puppy!” Ellie proclaimed. Once again, she began bouncing up and down in excitement.

“What?” Robin frowned in confusion. Ellie’s habit of jumping from one topic to another often took him by surprise.

“Much told me that you had a puppy when you were my age. I wanna puppy too.” Ellie was still nearly vibrating in anticipation.

“Much told you that, did he?” asked an exasperated Robin.

Ellie nodded.

A resigned Robin stood. “Well, let’s head back to the camp. I need to have a little chat with Much.”

After retrieving their bows and arrows, they were just about to start walking to the camp when Roy appeared, running towards them. His face was tense with alarm.

“Master Robin! The Gisborne carriage is at Knighton!” Roy breathlessly announced.

Robin ran towards the big outlaw. “Can you tell who is in the carriage?”

Roy and Robin were now standing together. “I think it’s a woman. I didn’t see _him.”_

Robin nodded grimly. Yes, he who shall not be named. Gisborne.

“Excellent, Roy. Take Ellie back to the camp, and I will go see about this carriage at Knighton.” Robin wasn’t sure what to expect, but resolutely made his way towards the ruins of Knighton Hall.

A few minutes later, Robin was at the tree line that separated Sherwood Forest from the open area where the blackened remains of Knighton Hall were situated. He could clearly see the carriage with the black and yellow colors of Gisborne. Inside, the silhouette of a woman. 

Robin advanced closer. In a rapid movement, he jerked the driver from the carriage and rendered him unconscious. He did not see any other soldiers nearby. Quickly, he opened the door and pulled the lone occupant out by her arm.

“Sir Robin!” A smiling, excited Isabella called to him.

Robin slowly began to back away. Was it a trap?

“Sir Robin! Do not leave! I am alone, I promise! I must speak to you, please!” came Isabella’s plaintive cry. “Please, Robin, I am alone.”

Robin took her hand and pulled her to the tree line. He could not chance being seen in the open.

Once they had entered the cover of the trees, Isabella threw her arms around Robin and hugged him.

Robin was momentarily taken aback and gently pushed her away. “Isabella, why have you come?”

“I believe in what you are doing. I want to help.” Isabella was smiling earnestly at him.

Robin eyed her carefully. “How are you planning to help?”

“Let me be your eyes and ears at the castle. Guy has ruined my life, but you were always kind to me – the brother I wish I had.” She reached up and placed her hands on his chest, beseeching him with wide eyes.

“Why, Isabella? Why do you want to help? Do you realize that our mission is to steal from the nobility and use the money to feed the poor and help them pay their taxes?” Robin took a discreet step away, and she withdrew her hands.

“Oh, Sir Robin, that is _so_ admirable! I want to help, please!” Isabella’s words sounded sincere, and her demeanor seemed to be guileless. But Robin was not convinced.

“No, Isabella. This business is dangerous. I cannot risk your life.” He shook his head and backed away from her slightly.

“You do not trust me because I am Guy’s sister!” Isabella’s face darkened in frustration, and she stomped her foot.

Robin was not sure what to say. She spoke the truth. His silence must have answered her question.

“I was afraid that you would not trust me. So I brought proof of my loyalty to you." Once more, her lips stretched into a smile, although Robin noticed it did not reach her eyes.

“Very well. Tell me about this proof.” Robin crossed his arms and waited.

“Vaisey sent Guy to infiltrate your camp. It was Vaisey’s archers who shot him,” she quickly explained.

Robin nodded. “We already know that.”

“Guy has given Vaisey a list of all your outlaws and information on their crimes, even the crimes and identity of the Wolf Bandit,” Isabella briskly proclaimed.

“The Wolf Bandit?” Now Robin became confused.

“Yes. Both Marian and Guy have told the sheriff about him.” Isabella seemed very eager to tell Robin the whole story.

Robin now became suspicious. There was something odd about Isabella’s enthusiasm to help. He had never pictured anyone in the Gisborne family as the type to champion serfs and peasants. And now she was talking about a “Wolf Bandit”? Could she be referring to Gisborne? It did not make sense.

Isabella continued, “When Guy was at the camp, did you realize that he was a spy?”

“We did not suspect him. He was seriously injured and spent some time recuperating. After he recovered, we heard that Vaisey had declared him an outlaw. We just accepted that as truth.” Robin explained.

“I see. But you do not know the depths of his treachery. Do you know about the agreement that he signed with Vaisey?” Isabella could barely conceal her pleasure at revealing the existence of this agreement.

“Agreement? I have no knowledge of an agreement.” Robin gazed at Isabella with wariness.

Isabella nodded. “I brought it to show you and to prove my loyalty to your cause. You see, that day of the council meeting, Guy and Vaisey met and drew up an agreement. It specified what Guy would gain by infiltrating your camp and betraying you, your outlaws, and your location to Vaisey. I took Guy’s copy from his room. Would you like to see it?”

Robin’s curiosity was sufficiently piqued. He wanted to see this mysterious agreement. What did Gisborne stand to gain by betraying the outlaws? 

“Isabella, I would very much like to see this agreement. Is it in the carriage?”

Isabella shook her head. Reaching into the folds of her skirt, she brought forth a small, rolled piece of parchment and handed it to him with a dramatic flourish and a great sense of anticipation.

Robin carefully unrolled it and began to read:

________________________________________

_**A Contract**_

_At that time when Sir Robin of Locksley and his band of outlaws (names to be provided later) have been arrested, tried, and hanged, Sir Guy of Gisborne will be awarded the following:_  


_
  * The village of Locksley and the entirety of the Locksley estate belonging to Sir Robin, Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon,
  * Lady Marian of Knighton’s hand in marriage,
  * Custody of Lady Eleanor of Locksley, who will be renamed Lady Eleanor of Gisborne,
  * The portion of the Knighton estate that abuts Locksley Lands, to include one-third of the current Knighton estate,
  * All lands under the control of Sir Guy of Gisborne will be renamed Gisborne. There will no longer be a Locksley village or estate.
_ 


__

_Signed the 23rd day of May in the year of our LORD, 1192_

_Lord Pierre Vaisey, Baron of Ernehale, Sheriff of Nottinghamshire_

_Sir Guy of Gisborne, Master-at-Arms_

________________________________________

Robin was speechless. Essentially, Gisborne was planning to take _everything_ from him. Locksley, his wife . . . his _daughter._ Only Huntingdon would remain untouched. Vaisey did not have the power to confiscate the earldom. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-30-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

He shook his head. Gisborne was a soulless, evil bastard. Gisborne’s apparent good deeds – saving Ellie – were all a lie. And now he had Marian. 

Robin thought about Saffiya. Poor Saffiya! She had been so ill-used by Gisborne. Seduced, deceived, abandoned. Again, he shook his head.

Isabella triumphantly broke into his musings. “Do you believe me now? I am on your side. Help me stop Vaisey and Guy. I want to help you bring justice back to Nottinghamshire.”

Robin finally pulled his gaze away from the shocking terms of Guy’s agreement.

“You say that he has already given the names of the outlaws to Vaisey?”

Isabella nodded.

“I trusted him. We treated him like one of us,” Robin sighed. He continued to berate himself for believing that Gisborne had changed.

Robin was so overwhelmed that he did not see the look of surprise on Isabella’s face. She quickly regained control of her features.

Isabella breathlessly replied, “Guy is a monster! When Guy told the sheriff about your leader, the Wolf Bandit, I knew that I must try to find a way to help.” 

An alarm immediately went off in Robin’s mind. The Wolf Bandit – his leader? What in God’s name was Isabella talking about? He proceeded with caution. “What do you recommend, Isabella?”

“You should kill Guy. Then all our problems will go away.” Isabella’s voice was now gleeful, and her eyes were alight with exhilaration.

Robin liked Isabella’s plan. Killing Gisborne sounded like an excellent idea. However, although Isabella’s story had started out very convincing, the part about a Wolf Bandit did not make sense. Robin was now certain that Isabella did not have the full story and was bluffing her way through the conversation.

“Can I keep this?” he held up the parchment and gave her a wan smile.

“I am sorry, Sir Robin! I must return it to Guy’s room before he realizes it is gone. He is very dangerous, and I must take care.” It occurred to Robin that she did not appear to be particularly frightened of her brother.

Robin nodded. He needed to encourage her to depart as soon as possible. Continuing this conversation served no purpose, and he was still concerned that soldiers might suddenly appear at Knighton. “I understand. Thank you for coming. I believe we may be able to help each other in the future, but for now, you must stay safe.”

“How can we contact each other? What if I need to give you information? Can you take me to your camp? That way I can bring you important news from the castle.” Isabella’s eyes drifted away from Robin and began to scan the nearby trees.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-30-05-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

And there was the final proof. Robin had already been betrayed by one member of the Gisborne family. He was not interested in falling victim to a second Gisborne deception. She was clearly here to try and trick him into revealing the location of his camp.

“Do not worry, Isabella. I will contact you.” Robin attempted a warm smile, even though he felt disgusted by having to speak with the devil’s sister.

“But . . . but what if I need to contact you?” Anxiety filled Isabella’s eyes, but Robin was sure it was not because she was concerned about contacting him.

Robin scratched the back of his head. He had to placate her somehow, and then get her to leave.

Isabella looked around and asked, “Is your camp near here?”

Robin remembered Gisborne’s lie to the sheriff. It was actually a useful deceit. A sly grin spread across his face. “Isabella, I have many camps. If you need to contact me, hang a red cloth from your window.” *****

Robin handed her the parchment and watched as she walked away. A thought came to him, and he stepped away from the trees and called to her, “Isabella! One question.”

She turned to face him again. “Yes, Sir Robin?”

“Why did you come here to find me? Why come to Knighton instead of Locksley?” Robin was curious.

She smiled. “The sheriff’s spies reported that you came here the night of the fire. You were seen by several of his people.” She paused. “You see, I can provide useful information! You can trust me!”

She then resumed her walk to the carriage, where the driver was rubbing his head after regaining consciousness.

Now Robin had to sort through the confusing tangle of truth and deception that she had just given him. Her words were a Gordian knot! ****** But like Alexander the Great, Robin would need to cut through the knot to solve the puzzle. 

The only thing he was sure about was the agreement between Gisborne and Vaisey. It looked authentic, and he had no doubt that the whoreson was capable of signing such an agreement.

________________________________________

Author’s notes: 

***** Did you catch Robin’s subtle insult to Isabella? She did not. 

By telling Isabella to “hang a red cloth from your window,” he is referencing the Biblical story of Rahab, the “harlot of Jericho” who hid the Israelite spies. Rahab was told that she, and her family, would not be killed when Jericho fell, if she hung a “red cord” out her window. (Joshua 2:1-7) Robin is essentially calling Isabella a harlot.

 ****** Gordian Knot: Legend has it that when Alexander the Great was confronted with the puzzle of untying the “Gordian Knot” he solved it by slicing the knot in half. There are several variations to this legend, and one variation says that the oracles predicted that whoever solved the puzzle of the Gordian Knot would rule Asia, and that is why Alexander wanted to solve the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Confrontations.
> 
> Robin confronts Guy in the old north wing of the castle.


	31. Confrontations

_September 1, 1192_

As Guy and Marian approached the dining hall, they paused at the sound of hushed murmurs nearby. Glancing around the corner, Guy saw Vaisey and Isabella, and he motioned for Marian to be quiet and stay back. 

The sheriff and his sister were facing each other in a heated conversation. Guy moved out of sight and inclined his head in their direction. He could barely discern their words.

“Yes, I showed it to him, but he refused to take me to the camp!” Isabella was clearly agitated.

“Well, you must try harder next time. Try using your well-practiced charms.” sneered Vaisey.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-31-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“ . . . Robin . . . treated Guy like one . . . clearly lying to you.”

Guy became frustrated as Isabella’s words faded in and out of his hearing. 

Vaisey began speaking again. “I suspected as much . . . chained to a tree . . .” he laughed, “. . . is just not smart . . . unlike you, _ma chérie.”_

“I have always told you that Guy is . . . You know that I . . .”

He could now hear their steps as they moved away from him and towards the entrance to the nearby dining hall.

Looking back at Marian, he whispered, “Did you hear any of that?”

Marian frowned and replied in a hushed voice, “Enough to know that Vaisey does not really believe your story . . . and that Isabella must be trying to help him find the camp.”

Guy nodded and turned towards the dining hall, when Marian grabbed his arm. “Guy,” she urgently whispered. “If Vaisey does not believe you, you could be in danger. I have seen how Vaisey talks to you and how he treats you – why do you give him your loyalty? He does not deserve it!”

Guy said nothing and simply gestured for her to follow him to the dining hall.

A short time later, Guy was accompanying Marian as she returned to her room next to his quarters. She watched him and hoped that his distracted state meant that he was thinking over her words. Perhaps he would find the courage to help her and her father escape. She prayed that Guy would choose the right path.

An odd noise caught her attention, and suddenly Robin appeared next to her, his sword in one hand and his finger against his lips in a signal for her to remain quiet. Guy spun around as he had also heard the noise, only to face the point of Robin’s sword.

“Call for help, and I will kill you where you stand,” hissed Robin.

Guy maintained an impassive expression and lifted the palms of his hands towards Robin.

Robin, his eyes carefully trained on Gisborne, spoke to Marian. “Take his sword and dagger, then we will follow you to the door that leads to the north wing.”

Marian led the way as they entered the abandoned north wing. A resigned Guy followed her, and Robin occasionally prodded him with the point of his sword, urging Guy to increase his pace. She walked along the corridor and saw light streaming from underneath a nearby door. Knowing that it must be their destination, she opened the door and found that Tuck and Much were there; they had lit a number of torches to brighten the room.

Marian handed Guy’s sword and dagger to Tuck, who placed them in a dark corner of the large, vacant room. Then Tuck and Much moved to stand on either side of Guy. Everyone turned to look at a triumphant Robin.

“Gisborne! I had a nice chat with your sister the other day. She had an excellent plan. I believe her exact words were: ‘You should kill Guy. Then all our problems will go away’.” Robin proclaimed with great satisfaction.

Marian could hear a murmur of approval from Much. Tuck stood and watched silently, his expression guarded.

Guy rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“Robin–” Marian began speaking, only to be rudely interrupted.

“Be quiet, Marian!” scolded an angry Robin. He was so fixated on Gisborne that he did not even glance her way. 

Both Tuck and Much’s eyes widened in surprise. They had never heard Robin speak to Marian in such a manner. 

A white hot fury burned in Marian. _How dare he speak that way to me!_ She immediately marched to stand between Robin and Guy. Robin lowered his sword.

“I will not be quiet! What are you going to do?” She was indignant and unaccustomed to being admonished in such a manner.

“I am going to beat Gisborne until he’s unconscious, and then I am going to wake him up and kill him!” snarled Robin, his face twisted in a dark rage.

“No!” Marian was shocked to hear Robin’s threats. She had never seen him so wrathful. “Wait–”

Before Marian could utter another word, Guy grabbed Much and pushed him towards Robin. Much stumbled against Robin, but did not fall. Guy used the distraction to run towards the door, but Robin, who had dropped his sword as he caught Much in his arms, was there first. 

The two men began trading blows, while Much stood nearby and cheered for Robin. Tuck observed the fight quietly, with an air of resignation and disapproval.

Marian had never seen two men in such ferocious hand-to-hand combat, and she was terrified that Robin might get hurt. She called to him and started to move towards the brawling men, but Tuck grabbed her and pulled her back.

“My lady, when men are fighting like this, they will not even hear you. You could get injured! You must stay back!” urged Tuck.

Marian watched Guy strike a blow to Robin’s chin. As Robin reeled back, Guy again tried to run to the door. Robin ran up behind Guy and shoved him, face first, into the door before Guy could release its latch and escape. 

Marian briefly closed her eyes. She did not want to watch, yet she could not look away. She reluctantly opened her eyes only to see Robin stumble as Guy kicked him in the leg. Marian cried out in fear and covered her mouth with her hand.

The momentum of kicking Robin caused Guy to totter and nearly fall. Robin retaliated with a solid hit to Guy’s face, causing the big man to stumble back. 

Guy’s response was a wild swing at Robin, which Robin easily ducked. His fist finding nothing but air, Guy lurched to the side, just as Robin hit Gisborne in the stomach. Guy staggered back and began falling, but Robin grabbed him and slammed Guy’s back against a wall.

When the back of his head struck the stone wall behind him, Gisborne was rendered unconscious, and he began to slide to the floor. Robin tried to brace Guy against the wall with one hand so that he could continue punching Guy in the stomach with his other.

Tuck released a weeping Marian and walked up behind Robin, gently putting his hand on Robin’s shoulder.

“My son, he has passed out. Please . . .” Tuck begged Robin with a plaintive voice.

Robin startled at Tuck’s touch and released Guy, who fell to the stone floor with a thud.

Nodding, Robin turned away from Guy and bent over at the waist as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Robin! Are you injured?” Marian was finally able to rush forward to Robin. She tentatively reached out to touch him on his shoulder, and he straightened to his full height as he looked at her. 

Several bruises were darkening Robin’s swollen face and a small trickle of blood was forming at the corner of his mouth. Marian glanced down at Guy, whose face was even more bruised and swollen. Guy was bleeding from his nose and a small cut on his cheek where his face had been slammed into the door. She looked back up at Robin and anxiously asked him, “What are you going to do?”

Robin looked at Marian curiously. “I am trying to decide whether to continue beating him or just kill him now,” he answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Kill him, now!” yelled Much eagerly.

“No!” Marian exclaimed. “Do not kill him!”

Robin’s eyes narrowed, and his face hardened into an implacable mask. “Why are you defending him, Marian? You are always quick to come to Gisborne’s aid.” Robin paused. “Why is that, Marian? What, exactly, do you want with him?” Robin was now clearly furious, although he was not shouting. The quiet menace in his voice made Marian’s skin prickle with apprehension.

“I believe that there is good in him! I have seen it!” she asserted, sounding braver than she felt.

Robin growled at her through clenched teeth. “When he burned down your home? Is that when you found good in him? When he betrayed me to the sheriff? Was that the good that you found? No, wait – perhaps it was when you were rubbing salve on his _back!”_

Marian gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She took a step back, away from Robin and dropped her head into her hands as her anger dissolved into heartbreak that Robin would speak to her in such a manner. 

“Leave us!” she heard Robin command Tuck and Much.

“But, Master Robin, what about Gisborne?” Much anxiously asked.

Marian heard Robin order them to go again, and she listened quietly to the sound of them shuffling to the door, followed by the squeal of the door’s rusty hinges and the click of its latch. Just as she began to lift her head from her hands, she felt Robin gather her into his arms and hold her close. Resting her head on his shoulder, she quietly asked, “Why? Why would you say such things to me? I have never betrayed you! I waited for you – I waited for years for your return!”

Robin sighed deeply. “You are right. I just . . . I just cannot understand why you have such faith in Gisborne. He is not worthy of the kindness you extend to him. He has betrayed me, betrayed my men, and put all of us in terrible peril, including you and your father, yet you defend him.”

Marian could feel Robin shaking his head as he held her close. He continued, “Tell me why I should spare him; give me a good reason to share your hope, and I will consider letting him live.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-31-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin loosened his hold on her and stepped away slightly. He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

Marian gave him a watery smile and then glanced at Guy’s unconscious form. Looking back into Robin’s swollen face, she sighed. “I cannot dispute what you are saying. Guy has done many things that I find abhorrent.”

Robin snorted. “You do not know the half of it–”

“No,” Marian interrupted, “Let me finish. It is true that he came to the camp as a spy. He also burned down my home and arrested my father and me. But I look into his eyes, and I see pain, anguish, and most importantly, I see guilt and shame. If he feels guilt and shame for the evil things that he has done, then there is good in him and hope for him to change.”

Robin shook his head. “If he feels such guilt – if he is aware of the damage he is doing – then why not stop? Why does he continue? It is because he does not care. He infiltrates my camp, and we treat him with respect and dignity. Saffiya and Tuck saved his life! And he repays us by betraying us to the sheriff – giving the sheriff names and all the information he gathered in the camp.”

“What? That is not true! Guy has not–” Marian started to argue.

“Isabella came to Knighton. I spoke to her, and she told me what Guy has done,” Robin informed her.

Marian rolled her eyes. “And then she asked about your camp?”

Robin paused. “Well, yes . . . how did you know about that?”

“Guy and I were eavesdropping on Isabella and the sheriff. Isabella was lying to you! Guy has not given any names to the sheriff, and he promised me that he would do whatever was necessary to protect Ellie and Saffiya. He told the sheriff that he does not know any of the names or faces of the outlaws. Guy has actually devised a clever scheme where the Wolf Bandit is the leader of the outlaws,” Marian explained.

“You are sure that he has not given Vaisey any names?” asked a surprised Robin.

Marian nodded.

Sighing, Robin continued, “I do not understand this part about a Wolf Bandit. Who are you talking about? I remember that the mask you made for Gisborne was fashioned to resemble a wolf . . . is Gisborne the Wolf Bandit?”

Marian eagerly continued, “Yes, Guy’s mask was a wolf. I believe that stories of an outlaw wearing a wolf mask led Vaisey to start referring to a ‘Wolf Bandit.’ Guy told the sheriff that the Wolf Bandit is a noble who is in charge of the outlaws.”

Anger flashed across Robin’s face. “I am their leader! What game is Gisborne playing that he thinks he can boast that _he_ is in charge!”

Again, Marian rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Guy has not confessed to being the Wolf Bandit! And why are you so anxious to be identified as the leader of the outlaws? If we can deflect attention away from you, to this mysterious Wolf Bandit, then you will be less of a target. That is more important to me than your pride in leading the outlaws!”

Marian watched as Robin took a calming breath. He continued, “Well, I still do not understand it, but I am glad to hear that he has not revealed anything to the sheriff. His lies about the number of outlaws and our ‘many camps’ have proven to be quite useful. I am not sure if we can believe what Gisborne has told you, but I would like to hear what he has said, just the same.”

“Robin, Guy told me that Vaisey covets Knighton. He told me that Vaisey had planned to kill me and my father, but that Guy’s desire to marry me saved our lives.”

“I suppose that is possible. Do you know about the agreement that Gisborne and Vaisey signed?” asked Robin.

Marian shook her head.

“Marian, as part of his plan to infiltrate the camp, Vaisey promised to give Gisborne all of Locksley, your hand in marriage, and custody of Ellie.”

Marian gasped.

“But that is not all. Gisborne was also promised one-third of Knighton, and it was all going to be renamed ‘Gisborne’,” explained Robin.

Marian was aghast. “Robin! I can scarce believe it!” She became thoughtful. “It does make sense in a way. I believe that Guy is desperate to escape from the control of the sheriff. Having all that property would give him the wealth he would need to separate from Vaisey . . . and I know that he cares deeply for Ellie.”

Such sympathy for his enemy angered Robin. “How can you make excuses for him? Does this not prove to you the depths of his treachery? Or the extent of his evil nature?”

Marian placed her hand on Robin’s forearm, hoping to calm him. “I am not excusing his behavior; I am just trying to understand it. Robin, there is something else you should know: Guy told me that Vaisey threatened to kill me, Ellie, and Isabella, if Guy did not agree to infiltrate the camp. Yes, I believe what you are telling me about this agreement, but there is more than the agreement behind Guy’s actions.”

Robin turned and stared at Gisborne, who was still motionless on the floor. Several moments passed in silence.

“Robin?” Marian tentatively inquired. “Are you going to kill him? Please spare him! I have been talking to him about choosing a different path – about leaving Vaisey and joining forces with us against the sheriff. I believe he wants to escape the sheriff but lacks the courage to take action.”

Robin rubbed his face and looked down at the worn stones that were found only in the oldest parts of Nottingham Castle. “There is something else that I must tell you, but I am not sure how to begin.”

Marian’s heart began to pound in her chest. She could not imagine what he was preparing to tell her, but she could see that it was not happy news.

In a whisper, she spoke, “Robin, what is it? You are frightening me!”

He raised his head and looked anxiously into her face. “My love, it is nothing frightening. It is about . . . Gisborne, and something he did when he was with us in the camp.” Robin cleared his throat. “I will just have to state it plainly. I cannot think of a delicate way to phrase this. Gisborne seduced Saffiya. He promised to marry her, and he took her virtue. The day of the fires, he told her that he had no intention of marrying her because she is a Saracen. He then cruelly walked away from her.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-31-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“NO!” gasped a horrified Marian.

“Marian, it is true, and there is more . . . Saffiya is going to have a child. Gisborne’s child,” a solemn Robin replied.

“Does he know?” asked a shaken Marian.

“No, Saffiya did not tell him about the babe. Marian, she is broken-hearted. I blame myself. She has spent so little time around men who are not family. She did not realize that there are men such as Gisborne – immoral, dishonorable . . .” Robin’s voice faded as he rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

“Oh, Robin! I am so sorry! He proposed marriage to her? And . . . and he . . .”

At Robin’s nod, Marian looked again at Guy’s still form on the floor, and an intense feeling of sorrow and disappointment washed over her. “Oh, Guy!” she whispered in his direction, although she knew he could not hear her. “How could you have done such a wicked thing!”

Returning her gaze to Robin, she steadily met his eyes and sighed. “That settles the question. You cannot kill him.”

“What?” asked a confused Robin.

“Robin, you cannot kill the father of Saffiya’s child! You say she is broken-hearted, but how will she feel if she finds out you have killed the father of her child? They will have to marry. It is the only way.” Marian was resolute in her assertions.

Robin bristled. “I do not agree. Saffiya can find another man to marry, and if she does not marry, I will always take care of her and her child, even if it is the spawn of a devil like Gisborne.”

A moan from Guy interrupted their long conversation. He was regaining consciousness.

“Marian, I believe we can tie up Gisborne, and you can stay here while we rescue your father. We will remain here, hidden in this wing while the soldiers spread out, looking for us. Tomorrow night, we will escape while the sheriff’s men are away from the castle, searching the forest for us.” Robin briskly explained his plan.

Marian shook her head. “Robin! My father is very ill. He is feverish, and his cough grows worse. He cannot be taken from the castle tonight, and I will not leave without him. Vaisey is threatening to torture him and then hang him. If you could send some healing potions from Tuck and Saffiya, we can try your plan when he is feeling better. Give the potions to Agnes, and she can deliver them to me.”

“I cannot leave you here!” Robin cried in alarm.

“Robin, I am not leaving without my father! I feel that it is safe for me to stay here. Vaisey has clearly stated that he is hoping you will attempt to rescue me from the castle. I am the bait, and he will keep me alive and safe as long as he thinks you might come for me.”

“Locksley, she speaks the truth.”

Robin and Marian both startled at the sound of Guy’s voice, and they turned to find him sitting up and cradling his head in his hands. Robin picked up his sword and walked over to Gisborne, pointing it down at the man as Guy looked up at Robin through eyes that were nearly swollen shut.

Guy continued, his voice hoarse and rough. “Marian is safe here. Vaisey will not harm her or her father as long as he feels you might come and mount a rescue. . . . I will keep her safe, I promise.”

“Ha! Your promises are empty and meaningless, you immoral, lying, whoreson! I should castrate you for the despicable way you treated my sister!”

Guy paled and glanced away. 

“Robin?” Marian softly called to him. 

Robin and Guy looked at her.

“Nothing is more important than defeating Vaisey.” Marian turned to Guy and implored him. “You are going to have to make a choice. It is time for you to find the courage to help us defeat Vaisey.”

“Marian,” Robin moaned in frustration. “We cannot trust him. There is no reason to trust him!”

Marian ignored Robin and continued to stare at Guy. “Are you going to spend what remains of your life under the control of Vaisey? Or are you going to help us defeat him?”

Guy shook his head. “It is not that simple. Vaisey and the Black Knights, a group supporting Prince John, are working to take the throne from King Richard. This conspiracy gives Vaisey a great deal of power. He is the leader of the Black Knights.”

“Marian,” Robin spoke to her, although his eyes were trained on Guy. “If Gisborne assists with helping you and your father escape, I will not kill him.”

Guy released a loud sigh. “Locksley, you are essentially asking me to choose between your blade, and a slow and painful death at the hands of Vaisey. If I allow Marian and Sir Edward to escape, I will be tortured and executed. I choose death at your hands. Kill me now.”

Marian gasped, and Robin narrowed his eyes. He had not expected such a shrewd tactic from Gisborne.

“Very well. Kneel, and prepare to meet God,” ordered Robin.

Guy stiffly shifted his weight until he was kneeling.

“No!” Marian tried to grab Robin’s arm as he raised his sword over Guy. 

Robin stood there, his sword hovering over Guy, for several heartbeats. Guy gazed at the floor and did not attempt to move away or attack. To Marian’s great relief, Robin lowered his sword.

“You will protect Marian and Sir Edward until he is healthy enough to leave the castle? Until I can devise a safe plan for their escape?” Robin asked. He was not convinced that trusting Guy was a good idea.

Guy raised his eyes to Robin. “I loved my mother, you know this is true.”

Marian was immediately confused by Guy’s words and looked at Robin, who had an astonished expression on his face. Robin nodded wordlessly.

“I swear an oath on her sacred memory, I will do everything I can to protect Marian and her father.” Guy then reverently crossed himself.

Marian was stunned that this oath seemed to be enough to cause Robin to nod in agreement. He sheathed his sword and called to Much and Tuck, who quickly re-entered the room. Marian suspected the two had been eavesdropping on the other side of the door.

“We need a way to communicate. I will send Allan into Nottingham to meet with you behind the tavern,” Robin commanded.

“No!” exclaimed Guy. “That location is a known meeting place for outlaws. One of your men was observed meeting the ale man there. The ale man is being closely watched.”

Robin frowned.

Tuck softly murmured, “Robin, we must find a way to protect Harold.”

“Have Allan meet me behind the market.” Guy suggested.

Robin nodded and rapidly explained to Gisborne what would be expected of him. “In addition to keeping Marian and her father safe, you will do the following: first, you will order the sheriff’s men to cease their surveillance of the ale man. Next, you will meet Allan behind the market in two days. I suggest you find some piece of valuable information to pass onto him. Make it something that will help me in my war against your master. You want to be a spy? Very well. Now you are spying for me. Prove yourself useful to me, and I will extend the length of your worthless life.” 

Robin paused and his eyes gleamed with undisguised menace. “Betray me again, and no amount of pleading from Marian will save you. I will kill you without hesitation. As it is, you owe your life to Marian. Her belief in you is the only reason you are still breathing.” 

With that warning, Robin and his men exited the room and disappeared into the shadows of the old north wing, leaving behind a relieved Marian and an exhausted and resigned Guy.

Marian retrieved Guy’s sword and dagger and then approached Guy hopefully. “Guy?” She reached down to help him stand up, but he jerked away from her and shakily stood on his own, roughly grabbing his weapons and sheathing them. “What are you going to do?” she tentatively inquired.

Guy gingerly touched his swollen face. “I will have to tell Vaisey that Hood attacked me outside the tavern, and that I successfully fought him off. I cannot think of another way to explain–” 

“No!” Marian sharply interrupted him. “That is not what I meant! Which path will you choose?”

“Choose? Do I have a choice?” he gruffly responded without looking at her.

“I have told you; you always have a choice,” Marian sincerely replied.

Guy shook his head and walked to the nearby door.

Following on his heels, Marian persisted with her questions. “Will you betray Robin or help him?”

He did not turn to face her but spoke to the aging, rough door in front of him. “I have taken a sacred oath to protect you and your father. I intend to honor it,” he answered in a flat voice lacking in emotion.

“You are still not answering my question!” Marian was becoming annoyed with his reticence.

Sighing loudly, Guy put his hand against the door and leaned heavily against it, his gaze focused on the floor and his voice filled with a despondent surrender. “I will not betray him, but I am not doing it to help _him._ I will do it for _you._ I owe you my life, and I know it is what _you_ want me to do.” Moving slowly and stiffly, he opened the door’s latch.

Marian could not suppress a small smile as she followed him back into the corridor that led to the main part of the castle. She would prove Robin and everyone else wrong. Even if she had to drag Guy kicking and screaming, she would put him on the right path. And she would do it not only to prove that she was right; she would do it for Saffiya and the babe who would be born to Guy and Saffiya.

Lightly placing her hand on her own stomach, she became lost in her dreams for a better future. A better future for everyone whom she cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Blood in the Street
> 
> The war between Robin and the sheriff escalates. Guy is reunited with Saffiya.
> 
> Thanks to Eugeal for pre-reading this chapter! Her comments were very helpful!


	32. Blood in the Street

_September 1192_

The war between the sheriff and the outlaws began to escalate. Nobles passing through Sherwood Forest were no longer surprised to be stopped as they made their way along the roads of Nottinghamshire. 

As summer transitioned into autumn, a terrifying new threat appeared: a man in a wolf mask. Unfortunately, none of the noble victims of the Wolf Bandit could agree on his appearance beyond the frightening mask that he wore. Some claimed that he was a bear of a man who carried a large staff. Others described him as slightly built, perhaps a young man barely past boyhood. Some commented on his educated manner of speech, while others insisted that he slurred his words like a common peasant.

Although the nobles could not agree on the Wolf Bandit’s appearance, they all reported the same experience during each robbery. The nobles were always presented with a choice: Show us everything you have of value, and we will take ten percent. Try to hide some of the wealth you carry, and we will take it all. The legend of Robin Hood, the Wolf Bandit, and their band of outlaws grew until nobles began to refer to the “outlaw tax” as a requirement for travel to Nottingham. 

Nottinghamshire’s revenues, although still significant, were falling. The sheriff feared that Prince John would have second thoughts about granting this lucrative post and the new title “Baron of Ernehale” to his old friend and strong supporter, Pierre Vaisey.

The sheriff’s worries about Prince John, coupled with his frustration over Gisborne’s repeated failures to capture or kill the outlaws, made him increasingly dangerous and volatile.

Everyone in the castle was on edge.

Guy was frequently sent out on raids against the outlaws, but each time, he returned empty handed. Vaisey would then unleash his fury on Guy, humiliating him at every opportunity and in front of anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in the same room when Guy brought news of his latest failure.

Some observers found great pleasure in watching the tall knight receive his punishments from Vaisey. Others whispered that Vaisey was actively looking for a new master-at-arms. A few commented on Gisborne’s surprising lack of success in his pursuit of the outlaws. Rumors that Gisborne was actually helping the outlaws also surfaced. Hadn’t he been declared an outlaw just three months ago?

As for Guy, he patiently accepted the verbal abuse, braced himself for the occasional slap to the face, and dodged the various objects that were thrown at him. His treatment at the hands of Vaisey just reinforced Guy’s decision to follow a different path. More importantly to Guy, if this was the price for keeping Saffiya, Eleanor, and Marian safe, then he would gladly pay it. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-32-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)  
________________________________________

_September 23, 1192_

The distant sounds of the nearby market were muted as Guy and Allan spoke quietly in an alley that ran parallel to the busiest street in Nottingham. They typically met every few days. Guy gave Allan any intelligence that might be useful to Robin, but Allan did not share any news from the camp with Gisborne. In this way, Guy never knew what the outlaws planned to do with the information he provided to them.

As Allan turned to go, Guy cleared his throat and shuffled his feet without making an effort to leave. Allan looked back at him curiously. “You need somethin’, Giz?”

Clearing his throat again, and focusing his gaze on a wall behind Allan, Guy shrugged his shoulders. “I was just wondering . . .”

“Wonderin’ what, Giz?” Allan returned to stand in front of Guy. He suspected that he knew _exactly_ what Giz was wondering about.

Gisborne cleared his throat for a third time. “Saffiya . . . how is she? Autumn arrives today, and the weather will begin to turn cooler and wetter, and I . . .” Guy’s voice faded into nothing, but he finally shifted his eyes to look into Allan’s face.

Allan shook his head. “You ain’t got a right to ask about her. You made yer choice. But don’t worry about Saffiya; she’s got a brother who loves her and takes care of her. And she’s got all of us, too. She’s like a sister to the rest of us, and we’ll take care of her.” A wicked gleam lit Allan’s eyes. “Although, I don’t think Will sees her as a sister. He might want to marry her; _he’s_ an honorable man.”

Gisborne moved so fast that Allan did not have an opportunity to react before he found himself pinned against a nearby wall with Guy’s hands gripping the front of his tunic. “You tell that _boy_ to stay away from her!” Guy hissed at Allan, his face contorted into a mask of jealous rage.

“Why should he stay away from her? You don’t want her. You used her and abandoned her. She is ready to find an honorable man to marry.” Allan coolly replied. He was not afraid of Gisborne’s blustering.

“That is not true,” Guy growled. “I wanted to marry her, but I could not.”

Allan stared steadily into Guy’s eyes, clearly communicating without speaking that he did not believe Guy and held him in contempt for what he had done to Saffiya. Allan had not said anything to Guy about Saffiya’s pregnancy.

Guy sighed in resignation. He released Allan and stepped away from him. “I was just wondering if she needed anything because of the cooler weather.” Guy paused and reached inside his cloak. He handed Allan a small bundle that must have been secured to his belt. “This is a shawl that I purchased for Saffiya. Will you give it to her?”

A surprised Allan nodded. “Sure, Giz. That’s a nice idea. I’ll give it to her an’ let her know that you were askin’ about her.” Once more, Allan turned to leave, and this time he did not look back.

Guy watched Allan until he disappeared around a corner. He absentmindedly walked back to the castle, entering through the east wing near the kitchens. 

_“He has ripped out my heart!”_

Guy paused and closed his eyes as the painful memory of Saffiya’s heart-broken wail echoed in his mind. He reached up and rubbed the center of his chest, as if that would ease the ache that continually plagued him.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to realize that he stood in front of the door to the rooms where Saffiya and Lady Eleanor had stayed during their captivity in the castle. He wasn’t sure how he ended up here, of all places. Guy didn’t even remember climbing the stairs to the third level.

Glancing quickly up and down the corridor, he determined that he was alone. Other than the kitchens, which were on the first level of the east wing, the second and third levels were rarely used, as the newer, more modern west wing was favored by both residents of the castle and their guests.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside. The room was empty, and the hearth was cold. It appeared as though no one had been there in some time, perhaps not since the day of the Faire, over four months ago. He stepped into the room and closed the door.

Leaning against the inside of the door, Guy let out a long, resigned sigh. He had visited Lady Eleanor and Saffiya nearly every day during their imprisonment in the castle. He could clearly remember Saffiya’s beautiful, dark eyes staring at him, assessing him. What had she thought of him back then?

A thought came to him, unbidden and unwelcome, of her sprawled on her hands and knees, looking up at him with tears in her eyes after he had roughly pushed her into the room.

Echoes of terrible things he had said to her circled his mind:

_. . . Perhaps just a Saracen whore . . ._

_. . . Keep your filthy Saracen mouth shut . . ._

_. . . Unless you are being paid to open it . . ._

_. . . You Saracen bitch . . ._

_. . . You are_ nobody _and_ nothing . . .

_. . . You filthy Saracen . . ._

He rubbed his face and released another sigh. How could he have said those appalling things to her – she was such a gentle, sweet-tempered person! And she had been an innocent girl.

Her words rang in his ears:

_. . . You have made me so happy! . . ._

_. . . Now that I know you better, I have come to love you . . ._

_. . . My mother always said, do not listen to a man’s words, but look to his actions . . ._

_. . . It was my leg that you broke . . ._

_. . . What kind of man frightens children, threatens innocent servants, and offends a lady with such vile insults . . ._

_. . . You are a man without honor . . ._

_. . . I will hate you forever for what you have done to me . . ._

Marching across the room, as if moving could carry him away from such memories, he went inside the small bedroom, sat heavily upon her bed, and dropped his head into his hands. 

Why couldn’t he just forget what had happened and move forward with his life? These regrets were a waste of time and energy. He had to focus on the future. When it came time for him to marry, he must find someone like Marian, a girl from a noble family; hopefully a girl whose family would give him land as a dowry.

Lifting his head, he caught a light scent of flowers, and he looked around for the source. The bed was nothing but a bare mattress of straw. Clever, brave Saffiya had used the sheets to make a rope.

That was when he saw it. A small trunk next to the bed. He reached for it and placed it on his lap. Running his hand over the lid, he vaguely remembered it from the day he had brought Lady Eleanor and Saffiya to the castle, but it was not the trunk with her medical supplies.

Slowly, he unlatched it and raised the lid. He was rewarded with the sight of lovely, colorful fabric suffused with her delicate scent. Carefully, reverently, Guy lifted a piece of cloth from the top of the chest and brought it to his face.

He was immediately awash in memories of holding her close, touching her soft skin, and tasting her lips. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths. 

A noise from somewhere in the distance, probably from the kitchens which were two levels below him, brought him out of his reverie. Putting the cloth back into the trunk with the same gentleness that he would use if handling glass, he latched the lid and held it tightly as he stood to leave this room that filled him with sadness and regret.

He would never again have the pleasure of engaging her in conversation. Her beautiful eyes would never again caress him with a warm and tender gaze. Never again would he know the ecstasy of joining his body with hers. Instead, he would place this chest of her clothes and personal belongings next to the chest that contained all of his worldly wealth, and he would keep it forever.

He knew that the true treasure was contained in this small chest.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-32-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)  
________________________________________

_October 1, 1192_

Saffiya limped behind Allan, dressed as a boy. With the long, hooded cape and the oversize tunic that she wore, no one would know that she was a woman. A pregnant woman. She now had more generous curves, and soon it would be impossible to hide her condition.

They were pushing their way through the streets of Nottingham. Inventories of several of her favorite herbs and medicinal plants were low. Tuck and Robin had tried to discourage her from coming along on this trip to the city, but she had insisted. She was very particular about selecting the best quality and freshest ingredients for her remedies and potions. The lives of her friends and family might depend on the efficacy of her medicines.

They had completed their purchases, and Tuck had taken the new supplies out of the city, while Saffiya had asked to stop at one more market stall. She had discovered a length of smooth fabric and had found herself yearning to buy it. She could just imagine using it as a blanket for her baby. 

It was so soft! And the beautiful deep blue of the cloth was the color of lapis lazuli and reminded her of a pair of eyes that still haunted her dreams. She sighed, and once more a sense of great sadness and disillusionment settled over her.

Allan haggled with the cloth merchant in hopes of reaching a price that they could afford. The merchant was unyielding, and Allan and Saffiya had reluctantly walked away.

Allan then stopped short. “Wait! I’ve got an idea! I’m goin’ to get that cloth for you. Come with me.”

He had turned and headed deeper into the town. Saffiya found the effort to keep up with him challenging. She kept falling behind. Finally, he stopped at a noisy tavern. The sign read: _The Tripp Inn._

Tugging at his sleeve, Saffiya nervously asked, “What are you planning to do, Allan? I do not like this place.”

“No worries! It’s really not a proper place for a lady, but since yer dressed as a boy, we’ll be fine. Just keep your hood up so no one’ll see yer face. Now, I’m goin’ take these two coins an’ magically make them into the four coins we need for that cloth. Come on!”

“Allan, please, I do not need that cloth. We can come back another time . . .”

But he had already entered the tavern, and Saffiya reluctantly followed him. She watched as Allan sat at a table and pulled out three small cups. Hiding one of their coins under a cup, he quickly moved the cups back and forth, around and around, while he challenged other men to find the coin. If they selected the cup with the coin, they could keep the coin. Only no one ever picked the right cup. Even when Saffiya was sure that a man had selected the right cup, the coin was never there.

Her heart sank as she became increasingly suspicious of Allan’s game. Unfortunately, she was not the only bystander who had become skeptical. Several soldiers in black and yellow colors were also watching. One of the soldiers began playing the game. He kept losing.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-32-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Without warning, a soldier grabbed Allan and lifted him from his seat. Another soldier raised each cup on the table. Of course, none of the cups had a coin.

“Show me yer hand, you thief!” snarled one of the soldiers. “Open yer hand, or I’ll break yer fingers!”

Saffiya’s heart pounded in dread as Allan reluctantly opened his hand, and the coin fell to the table.

“Grab him and take him outside,” shouted the soldier.

Without thinking, Allan looked at Saffiya, his eyes full of fear. As soon as their eyes met, the soldiers also noticed her.

“He came in with that boy! They’re workin’ together! Grab him, too!”

The soldiers roughly grabbed Saffiya and Allan and dragged them out into the street in front of the tavern. The tavern had been dark, but outside, it was only twilight, so there was sufficient light for the soldiers to get a good look at them.

“Hey!” shouted a soldier, “I’ve seen this thief before, he’s one o’ them outlaws! I was escorting Sir Henry of Clun to the castle when him and his bunch stole everythin’.”

“Yer sure about that?” asked an older soldier.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Look at the nose on him,” snickered the soldier.

The soldiers began to laugh.

The older one spoke again. “We better get Gisborne. If this is really one of them outlaws, we could get a bonus.” He motioned to a young soldier. “Go get Gisborne, an’ hurry. I reckon he’s in the dining hall at the castle.”

The soldier took off at a brisk run.

Saffiya was terrified. The soldiers were frightening enough, but what would happen if Guy found them? They had to escape.

She realized that Allan was speaking. “Yer wrong, I tell ya. I’m no outlaw! I work for the man who delivers ale to the castle!”

“Harold?” scoffed the soldier who was clearly in charge.

“That’s right!” asserted Allan.

The older man looked carefully at Allan. “Nope. I don’t believe ya. Besides, if you can convince Gisborne, I’m sure he’ll show ya mercy!”

The soldiers began to howl with laughter. Obviously, the thought of Gisborne showing someone mercy was highly amusing to them.

As they were laughing, one of the soldiers took a step back and collided with Saffiya, stepping on her foot.

“Ouch!” she squeaked.

The laughing stopped, and it grew quiet. Abruptly, the older soldier walked up and pulled off her hood. His hand caught hold of her cap as well, and her long black hair tumbled to her shoulders.

“Lookee here!” cried the soldier. “It’s a girl!”

Another soldier came closer. “That’s a Saracen! Look at how dark her skin is!”

The soldiers began to crowd around her. She could hear Allan frantically trying to distract them. He began to struggle wildly against the man restraining him.

The older soldier pulled her away from the man who had been holding her.

“I’m senior officer, I get to have her first,” he declared triumphantly.

The other soldiers moaned in disappointment. One of them spoke up, “Who gets her next?” and an argument began over who would be second, third, and so forth.

Saffiya tried to escape from the horrible, smelly man who held her arm. He shook her roughly, grabbing the neck of her tunic, and ripping the front of it away from her body. Although she was still covered by the shirt under her tunic, her shirt clung to her body in a way that did little to hide the shape of her breasts. The other men began to call for the officer to rip her shirt off.

Another man seized her and pinned her arms behind her while the senior officer began pulling at her shirt. She closed her eyes and tried to scream, but her voice was gone. She struggled, but the soldier behind her was too strong.

Suddenly, she felt something warm splash across her face. Opening her eyes and looking down, she saw the hand of the officer slowly falling away from her. And then she realized that, although the hand was attached to an arm, the arm was no longer attached to the officer.

An odd gurgling noise caused her to look up. Guy was standing there, his sword skewering the man who had been molesting her. The man’s arm had been neatly sliced off just below the elbow and was lying on the ground in front of her. 

Guy withdrew his bloody sword from the man, and his body slumped to the ground.

“What is going on here?” Guy roared.

The soldier who had accused Allan stepped forward. “We found this man and girl at the Tripp. This man is an outlaw.”

Guy looked briefly at Allan but said nothing.

The soldier continued, “Since I found the outlaw, I wanna claim the Saracen as my reward.”

The unfortunate soldier probably never saw it coming. A sudden flash of metal in the low light of dusk, followed by another spray of warm blood splattering anyone standing nearby. Guy had nearly decapitated the man, whose lifeless body sagged to the street.

Guy pointed his sword at the soldiers holding Allan as blood dripped from its blade. He spoke, his voice low and full of menace, “This man works for me.” The soldiers immediately released Allan and stepped away from him.

Guy then looked at the man who had pinned Saffiya’s arms behind her. He quickly let go of her, raising his hands in surrender and backing away.

Guy nodded in satisfaction. He turned again to the rest of the soldiers and aimed his bloody sword at them. His voice was a barely controlled snarl of rage, “This woman belongs to me. If any of you dare touch her, I will kill you. If you look at her in a way that displeases me, I will kill you. Now clean up this mess and return to the barracks.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-32-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy calmly leaned over and grabbed the cape of the dead officer. He used it to carefully clean the blood off of his sword before returning it to its scabbard and tossing the soiled cape onto the man’s body.

Allan and Saffiya stood there in shock. Saffiya glanced down and realized that her clothes were splattered with blood. She tried to pull her torn tunic up to cover her chest. Unable to keep it in place, she pulled her cape around her and held it closed in front.

“Saffiya.” Guy’s deep, melodious voice was now much softer.

Saffiya said nothing and stared at the blood in the street.

“Saffiya, are you hurt?” his voice was suffused with tender concern.

She shook her head but did not look up at Guy.

Allan began to speak. “Right. Thanks, Giz. We really appreciate that help you gave us. We’ll, uh, we’ll just be on our way now.”

At Allan’s audacious statement, Saffiya looked up, curious to see how Guy would react.

To her surprise, Guy actually laughed. “What exactly were you doing to attract the attention of my soldiers?” His face suddenly hardened. “And why are you endangering Saffiya when I specifically told you that I would kill you if anything happened to her?” Guy lowered his voice. “This is not the usual day when we meet.”

Allan tried to explain. “Look, Giz, we were just in town to get supplies. Saffiya wanted some cloth, an’ I didn’t have enough coin. So, I just went to the tavern to earn some coins.”

Guy raised one eyebrow. “Earn some coins? Is that what you are calling thievery these days? Earning?”

Allan shrugged.

“Well, it does not matter, because you are working for me now,” Guy stated calmly.

“Giz, wait, I can’t–”

“Allan, I have already announced that you are working for me. This will allow us to be seen in each other’s company without raising suspicion.”

“I guess that’s true,” sighed Allan.

“Show me,” ordered Guy.

“Show you what, Giz?” asked a confused Allan.

“Which cloth merchant,” Guy replied in an exasperated tone.

Guy turned and motioned for a nearby soldier to hand him a torch, which he passed to Allan. Guy then scooped up Saffiya, who let out a short shriek of surprise and tried to wriggle out of his arms. Guy simply tightened his hold on her and nodded to Allan to proceed back to the location of the cloth seller. 

Saffiya refused to meet Guy’s eyes; instead she looked away from him and watched Allan as he led them back to the market place.

It was now dark, and the merchant’s stall was empty and closed for the night. Guy set Saffiya back on her feet next to the stall.

“This one?” Guy asked.

At Allan’s nod, Guy took the torch and marched to the door of a nearby building, where he proceeded to pound on the door.

The previously haughty merchant nearly fell to his knees at the sight of Gisborne at his door.

“My lord! How may I serve you?” he anxiously asked.

Guy turned and called to Allan, who stepped forward into the light of Guy’s torch.

“This man works for me. I sent him to procure cloth, and he has returned empty-handed. This is not acceptable,” growled Guy.

“My lord! I did not know! I will get your cloth immediately!” cried the frantic merchant.

The man disappeared into the house, and Guy turned to Allan. “How much was he asking for the cloth?”

“Four coins,” replied Allan.

Guy raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What kind of cloth is worth four coins? Does it have gold thread?”

Allan shrugged, “I agree, but Saffiya really liked it, an’ she was sad when I could not talk him down in price.”

Within minutes, the nervous merchant reappeared with a wrapped parcel and handed it to Allan. He looked anxiously at Gisborne.

“It is four–” the merchant began.

At Gisborne’s stony countenance, the merchant slumped slightly. “I meant to say, two coins.”

Guy stood there silently staring at the hapless man.

Finally unable to withstand the pressure of Guy’s glower, he said, “Of course, for you, my lord, it is one coin.”

Guy nodded. He loosened the pouch hanging from his belt and gave it to Allan. “Pay him,” Guy commanded Allan.

Allan nervously opened the pouch and extracted a single coin, which he handed to the sweating merchant, who immediately took the coin and retreated back into his house.

As Allan returned the pouch to Guy, Guy gave Allan the torch. After retying the pouch to his belt, Guy held out his hand. Allan was momentarily confused, but then he realized that he was still holding the parcel of cloth, which he quickly passed to Guy.

Guy turned, and as he approached Saffiya, he offered her the cloth. Without looking up, Saffiya took the parcel with the precious cloth and hugged it close to her chest.

“Allan, lead the way to the west entrance of the castle.” Guy picked up Saffiya, once more cradling her in his arms.

Guy lowered his head and whispered into her ear, his warm breath caressing her cheek. “I have missed you, sweet Saffiya.”

Saffiya angrily shook her head and tried to lean away from him. “I still hate you, Sir Guy of Gisborne,” she hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: His World Had Turned to Ash
> 
> Guy may be on the right path and moving towards a better future, but I fear that there is a detour of his own making ahead. Guy devises a plan of his own, involving Saffiya, only to realize that his relationship with Saffiya has been forever changed by his betrayal of her trust.
> 
> Robin fans: never fear! Robin and Marian will be back in the story soon; there are just a couple of Guy/Saffiya chapters first.


	33. His World Had Turned to Ash

_October 1, 1192 (continued)_

Saffiya and Allan watched as Guy sent the guards near his room on a short errand. As soon as they had left, he motioned for them to enter his quarters. Saffiya briefly wondered why there were guards near Guy’s room, but her focus shifted as she looked around Guy’s living quarters in the castle. The large room was sparsely furnished.

Guy walked to the far side of the room and motioned for her to follow. As she began to limp towards him, he impatiently returned to her, lifted her off her feet, and carried her to his previous position.

Saffiya was beginning to resent the way he kept picking her up and carrying her around. She was able to walk! Besides, her treacherous body seemed to crave his touch, and that irritated her as well.

“This is yours,” Guy gestured to a trunk at his feet.

Saffiya was stunned to see the trunk with her clothes. “How . . .?”

He cleared his throat. “When I returned to the castle after . . . living in the forest, I found it in your old room in the east wing. Eleanor’s trunk had been moved to Marian’s room after the Faire, but your trunk was still there, even several months later.”

Saffiya nodded. “Yes, Marian had promised to bring it to the camp, but she was unable to retrieve it after the Faire. What were you doing in our old rooms?”

“Allan!” called Guy, effectively ending the discussion without answering her question.

Allan rushed over to them.

“Who else is here? I am sure Locksley did not send you into Nottingham alone with Saffiya.”

Guy received overlapping responses of “No one” from Saffiya and “Tuck” from Allan.

“Very good. Allan, we will go and meet with Tuck. Saffiya, I believe that everything you need in order to clean up, change clothes, and refresh yourself is here. There are guards outside the door. I expect you to be here when we return. Allan’s life depends on it.”

Saffiya made no attempt to acknowledge Guy’s threat.

As Guy turned back to Allan, the man spoke hesitantly, “Um, Giz? You got blood on yer face.”

Guy paused. He then turned and walked to a nearby basin. After splashing and rubbing his face vigorously, he walked to the door.

“We will leave, now,” Guy ordered.

Allan glanced back at Saffiya, shrugged, and followed Guy out the door.

A few minutes later, Guy and Allan were at the city’s main gates. The guards immediately tensed and stood still as Gisborne approached.

Guy held his torch closer to Allan, shining the light on his face. He announced, “This is my new second. He will be obeyed and respected.” Without waiting for a response, Guy continued to march through the gates with a bewildered and shocked Allan trailing behind him.

As soon as they had crossed the bridge over Nottingham’s moat, Guy handed the torch to Allan. “Take me to Tuck.”

“Right! We need to go this way,” replied Allan, who was still reeling from the news of his promotion to Guy’s “second.” He briefly wondered if the pay was good.

________________________________________

As he walked next to Allan, Guy realized that keeping the clever Allan with him at the castle could be useful in several ways. 

The situation with the sheriff had become untenable. Vaisey’s anger over Guy’s apparent failures was reaching a point where Guy had begun to fear that Vaisey would hang him and find a new, more effective master-at-arms. 

Allan would be valuable as a second set of eyes and ears in the castle as well as continuing to perform the role of intermediary between Guy and Robin. Allan could also help watch over Saffiya during those times when Guy was busy doing the sheriff’s bidding.

He could not believe this fortunate turn of events. Although Guy had been horrified to see his second-in-command molesting Saffiya in the street, that had been easily resolved, and now he had Saffiya. 

Since the day he had left her, a bitter day that had begun and ended with fire, his world had turned to ash. All that would change now – Saffiya would be with him. He would keep her at the castle, and his life would be tolerable again.

The only obstacle would be Robin, and Guy decided that he must find a way to prevent Locksley from taking her back to the forest. A plan began to form in his mind. If Vaisey believed that Guy had “re-captured” Saffiya, then it would serve two purposes: Vaisey would be pleased that Guy had finally accomplished something, and Guy would have an excuse to guard her heavily – thus keeping Robin from taking her away.

After walking at least a mile, they finally met with Tuck.

“Allan! . . . Gisborne? Where is Saffiya?” The older man was clearly alarmed.

Guy answered, “I have her. She is safe at the castle.”

“My son, will you return her to us?” asked a surprised Tuck.

Guy shook his head. “She will remain with me. I do not want her living in the greenwood with winter coming.”

Tuck nodded. “So, she told you then.”

Allan, standing behind Guy, began to frantically shake his head and gesture to Tuck. Unfortunately, Guy saw his movements from the corner of his eye.

“Told me what?” Guy turned to Allan and grabbed him by the front of his tunic. “What is it?”

Tuck stepped forward and put his hand on Guy’s arm. “Be at ease, Sir Guy. This is my slip of the tongue. Release Allan.”

Guy reluctantly put Allan down.

“My son, Saffiya is with child.”

Guy paled and looked at Allan. “Is it . . . is it _my_ child?”

“Giz!” Allan cried, and Tuck laughed.

“What?” asked a confused Guy.

“Giz, you were the only man in the camp sneakin’ into her tent every night,” responded an amused Allan.

Guy’s eyes widened. “She told you that?”

Allan shook his head. “Look, Giz, you might be handy with a sword, but someone yer size is _not_ good at movin’ quietly through the brush.”

Guy blinked several times, too stunned to respond. A confusing mixture of emotions – elation and fear – overwhelmed him.

In a gentle voice, Tuck spoke, “As you said, the weather is cooling, and it would be better and healthier for Saffiya and _your_ child to have a bed and a roof over their heads, but, my son, she will not be safe at the castle. She will be as much a prisoner as Marian and her father, and then we will have _three_ people to rescue from the sheriff.”

Guy frowned and searched for a way to refute Tuck’s words. Unfortunately, the friar spoke the truth. He decided to change the subject. “The reason we came here tonight is to let you know that I am keeping Allan. He will be working for me now.”

“What do you mean?” asked Tuck.

“He will be working for me at the castle, which will allow us to be seen together. He will still be my contact with Hood. I have become fearful that my repeated trips to the market are raising Vaisey’s suspicions. He made a jest the other day that I shop more frequently than my sister.” Guy grimaced. “With Vaisey, such comments are always to be taken seriously, but if a servant like Allan is going to the market, it will not be noticed.”

“I’m a free man!” cried Allan. “I’m not your servant!”

Tuck was immediately alarmed by Guy’s words. “Are you in danger of discovery?”

“Vaisey is very close to the end of his patience. Regardless of whether I am imprisoned or executed, a new master-at-arms will not be interested in protecting Lady Eleanor or Marian. Or Saffiya. Especially not Saffiya.” 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-33-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“I’m not your servant!” repeated an angry Allan.

Guy narrowed his eyes. “You owe me your life. I just killed a perfectly good soldier who recognized _you_ as an outlaw.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-33-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“Ha! You killed him because he wanted Saffiya – not to protect me!” retorted Allan.

Guy shrugged his shoulders.

Tuck redirected the conversation. “My son, we must find a way to get Saffiya out of the castle.”

“I can keep her safe, just as I have kept Marian and her father safe. Sir Edward’s health is slowly improving since _I_ arranged to have him moved from the dungeons,” Guy vehemently asserted.

Tuck nodded. “I am sure that Marian is grateful for your help in moving her father from the dungeons. But Saffiya cannot remain in the castle; you are putting her and _your_ child at great risk. Surely, you realize the truth of my words.” Tuck’s response was equally forceful.

Guy became angry. He _needed_ to keep Saffiya at the castle. Trying to calm himself, he had a sudden inspiration. He would stall for more time. “Go back to Robin, and ask him how I should return her to him.”

Guy then changed the topic of their conversation. “How do I explain Allan’s presence in the castle? Vaisey must not find out that he is an outlaw. Vaisey is desperate for an execution, and I fear that he would gladly kill anyone who even mutters the word, ‘outlaw’.”

The men thought for a few minutes.

“The best lie is a child of the truth,” offered Tuck.

Guy barked a short laugh. “I believe Marian told me that as well.”

“We should say that I’ve been workin’ for Giz for a while,” suggested Allan.

“But no one has ever seen you at the castle,” responded Guy.

The three men worked out the details of Allan’s back story and then parted ways with the friar taking the herbs and medicinal plants purchased in Nottingham with him.

________________________________________

As soon as Allan and Guy left, Saffiya nearly collapsed. Between the terror that she had experienced at the hands the soldiers and the strain of seeing Guy again, it took all her strength to clean up and change clothes. She was pleased to have her clothes again. She had not seen these clothes since the day of the Nottingham Faire, months ago. Fortunately, they were mostly loosely fashioned gowns, similar to what she had worn before moving to England. They hid her slightly swollen abdomen well.

She looked around the room. She did not want to lie down on Guy’s bed. She briefly realized that they had never slept together in a bed. But lying on the floor held no appeal either. In resignation, she finally crawled into the large, incredibly comfortable bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Her dreams became disturbed by frightening visions of cruel soldiers tugging at her clothes and showers of blood spraying her. She looked down to see the blood rising like floodwaters, and it began to engulf her. She couldn’t run. She couldn’t move. She tried to scream.

“Shhh, Saffiya, you are safe. Be at ease.” A deep, comforting voice soothed her, and she felt warm in the embrace of . . . All at once her eyes popped open, and she realized that Guy was in bed with her, holding her.

“No!” she cried, and she struggled to move away from him.

He released her, and she scooted away so quickly that she nearly fell off the bed. Only his swift movement to pull her back saved her from an embarrassing fall. 

He turned and rose from the bed. In the low light, she could see that he was still wearing his braies, although his chest was bare. She glanced down and was relieved to discover that she was still fully clothed.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

“I am trying to sleep. You were thrashing about and seemed to be in distress. I was merely trying to comfort you.”

Saffiya shook her head. “No, no, I will not share a bed with you! Take me to another room.”

Guy stirred the fire, bringing it back to life and slightly brightening the dim room. He motioned for her to come and sit in one of the two chairs near the hearth.

Saffiya gingerly stood, limped to the chair, and sat. He then sat next to her and proceeded to stare at her without saying a word. She was reminded of their staring contests after he had first brought her to the castle. It seemed so long ago. She sighed.

“Are you . . . feeling well, Saffiya?” Guy finally spoke.

“The soldiers did not hurt me. I am well. Where is Allan?” she replied.

“He is in another room nearby.” Guy seemed to hesitate. “I mean the . . . child . . . are you well?”

She looked at him sharply. “Who told you?”

“Tuck.”

“Traitor. Why would he tell you this?” Saffiya irritably responded.

Guy’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I do not know. Perhaps because I am the child’s father?” The sarcasm in his voice then hardened into anger. “And why would you want to keep this a secret from me?”

“Perhaps because a child needs a father who is not ashamed of him. As you are ashamed of me, I can only assume that you would be ashamed of our child.” She carefully watched his reaction and hoped for a denial from him. He looked at the fire and said nothing. Saffiya had her answer.

After a few moments, his intense stare shifted back to her. “I want you to stay here, at the castle, with me. Tuck agrees that you, and my child, should be in a real bed, with a roof over your head instead of living in a tent.”

“Guy! I cannot live with you in this room,” declared a surprised Saffiya.

“But . . . I want you here, with me.” He reached out and grabbed her hand. “I have missed you. Even if we cannot marry, I do not understand why we cannot be together. We could keep it a secret, just like at the camp. Allan could help us hide the truth from others.”

Saffiya was shocked. Did he even realize what he was saying? “That is impossible! You claim that you do not see me as a ‘Saracen whore,’ yet you are perfectly willing to treat me like one! I will not be your mistress! Never again will I give my body to a man who is not my husband.”

Guy looked stricken. Saffiya wondered if he was just desperately grasping at any possible way to be with her. She fought the temptation to be flattered by his desire for her. Saffiya longed to be in his arms again, but she was determined to stay strong and not allow him to take advantage of her. _Again._

Unexpectedly, his face hardened. “But you carry _my_ child. That gives me certain rights over you.”

She gasped. “You would take me . . . by force?”

Anger flashed in his blue eyes. “Of course not! That is not what I meant. Are you purposefully misunderstanding me? But I can decide where you stay. You will stay here. I want to take care of you . . . and the child.”

Saffiya rubbed her face in frustration. “You are not listening to me! If I stay here, it will not matter whether I allow you to touch me. Everyone will assume it. These other people – the people you are so worried about offending by having a Saracen wife – what will they think of you having a Saracen mistress? Why would you want to humiliate me in such a way?”

Saffiya stood abruptly. “I want to return to Robin. At least in the camp, I am treated with respect!”

“NO!” Guy shouted as he also leapt to his feet, towering over her in an intimidating manner. “I refuse to allow you to return to Robin. I order you to stay here!”

Saffiya said nothing, but stared at him with a steady, resolute gaze.

Unable to endure her harsh scrutiny, he dropped heavily back into his chair and stared at the fire. 

Saffiya looked closely at him. His face looked thin and drawn, and he had dark circles under his eyes. There was a sadness and desperation about him that touched her heart and made her want to comfort him. 

She sighed.

Previously, he had deceived her in order to take what he wanted, and she must be careful to avoid his manipulations. She _should_ hate him, but hating him was a lot easier when she was at the camp, lonely, miserable, and humiliated by his abandonment. She found it very difficult to hate him as she gazed at him in the soft glow of the fire. Recognizing the loneliness and anguish that she felt in her heart etched into his sharp, angular features, she was lost to tender feelings that she could not repress.

“Guy,” Saffiya called to him softly, and he looked up at her, his eyes no longer flashing with anger, but full of pain and longing. She continued, “You must move me to a separate room until I can return to Robin.”

He looked at her for several heartbeats. “Stay with me tonight, and I will move you to another room tomorrow morning.”

Saffiya opened her mouth to argue, but he raised his hand in a motion that silenced her. “I will not force myself on you. Just sleep with me tonight . . . and let me hold you. But you must realize that if I try to move you now, in the middle of the night, the guards in the corridor will see you, and your presence here in the castle will be revealed. I cannot risk sending the guards on another meaningless errand, it might be reported as suspicious to Vaisey. In the morning, after the new shift begins, there will be different guards, and I can arrange a distraction for them.”

Saffiya hesitated with uncertainty. Finally, he was being more reasonable, but sleeping with him under these circumstances would be wrong. Just as she was about to refuse his request, she heard something unexpected; something that she had never heard from him before.

“Please . . .” Guy reached up and grasped her hand. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-33-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Saffiya’s heart quickened, and she felt overwhelmed by his desperate, heart-felt plea. She nodded and watched as he briefly closed his eyes in relief. The moment had become so emotionally intense that she could no longer bear it, and she turned to walk towards the bed. 

Without warning, he stood and lifted her into his arms. 

“Please,” she cried out, “let me walk! I can walk. I do not want to be carried everywhere.”

It only took a couple of his long strides to reach the bed. He laid her on it and looked down at her. Clearing his throat, he hesitantly asked, “Does it . . . your leg . . . does it hurt when you walk?”

She sat up on the bed and stared at him in surprise. At the camp, he had apologized for crippling her, but he had never mentioned it again. She wasn’t sure why he was bringing it up now, but she decided to answer him honestly.

“It has been aching with the cooler weather. Yes, it does bother me when I walk, or try to bend my knee, but it is not what I would call painful – I would describe it as uncomfortable,” she explained.

He sighed and reached out to place his large hand on top of her injured knee. Staring at his hand as it rested on top of her clothing, he quietly spoke. “You appeared to be limping more than I remembered from my time at the camp. I thought that you might be in pain, and that if I carried you, you would be more comfortable. I was just trying to help you.” His gaze returned to her face.

Saffiya was touched by his words. He had been trying to perform an act of kindness for her, but as was often the case with Guy, he either did not communicate his motives well, or he did not fully consider her feelings.

“I am probably limping more because of the cooler weather.” She reached out to him and took his hand from its resting place on her leg. “Guy, I appreciate that you are trying to help me. There will be times when such help is welcome, but for now, please do not grab me and hoist me like a bag of flour without asking for my permission. It is not polite, and it makes me feel embarrassed. It actually reminds me of my injury more than if you let me move around on my own.”

He nodded. “Very well. Although, if I was going to ‘hoist’ you like a bag of flour, I would be throwing you over my shoulder and not cradling you in my arms.” A playful smirk lifted one side of his mouth.

Saffiya realized that he was now attempting to tease her, and she laughed softly. “Let us go to sleep. You seem anxious to share this bed, and I must admit that, after months in the forest, this bed is a welcome change for me.”

Guy released her hand and walked to the other side of the bed. Lying down next to her, he gathered her into his arms, and within a few heartbeats, Saffiya heard his breathing slow as his body relaxed into a peaceful sleep. Her last thought as she drifted into her own slumber was how much she had missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Deceptions and Fictions
> 
> Robin reacts to the news that Saffiya is with Guy at the castle, and he immediately makes plans to rescue her, along with Marian and Sir Edward. 
> 
> Saffiya angrily confronts Guy, and he struggles to adjust to the changes in their relationship. Guy remains oblivious to the fact that his selfishness will endanger the one person he claims to love, as well as their child.
> 
> As for the sheriff, Vaisey will receive some unexpected news!


	34. Deceptions and Fictions

_October 2, 1192_

_“No!_ Saffiya _must_ be returned to me immediately. How could you even consider leaving her with that wicked, vile whoreson!” Robin was furious. “Tell me again what happened. I do not understand how she ended up in the castle.” 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-34-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Will, Much, and John stood silently nearby, their faces filled with worry. Roy was on watch a short distance away. Much was holding Ellie, and the little girl watched with round, anxious eyes as her papa began pacing back and forth in front of Tuck. 

“Is Aunt Djaq in trouble?” she whispered to Much, who quietly shushed her.

Tuck patiently explained again, “I was not there. We will have to find out from Allan. I believe a soldier recognized Allan and arrested him. Since Saffiya was with him, they arrested her as well. Gisborne was able to take custody of them before they were delivered to the sheriff. That is all I know.”

Robin sighed and began dragging his hand through his hair. “Did you receive word from Agnes? How soon can we take Sir Edward from the castle?”

Tuck nodded. “Yes, I spoke to Agnes at length and gave her another vial of medicine. She says his fever is gone, but his cough lingers. Everything is in place to take him and Marian to Kirklees Abbey, where the Abbot has offered to hide them. The problem is the cough.”

“What do you mean?” asked a curious Much.

Will answered for Tuck. “The plan is to take Sir Edward out of Nottingham in the wagon that delivers ale. Lady Marian will be hidden in an empty barrel. I’ve been working with Harold to create a box that is tied underneath his wagon. Sir Edward can lie in this box, under the wagon, which will be carrying empty ale barrels. But if he coughs when they’re going through the gates, and the guards hear . . .” Will’s voice trailed off. They all understood the implications.

“A coffin, it is,” grumbled John. 

Will sighed. “You have a better idea? We can’t expect Sir Edward to curl up inside of a barrel.”

“The message that Agnes delivered from Marian said that Sir Edward will be ready to leave the castle very soon,” added Tuck.

Robin frowned. “Did Agnes have any news of Marian?”

“I’m sorry, my son, Marian only sent word about her father. At least Saffiya should be able to hide in Marian’s room until we can take her from the castle.” Tuck replied.

Robin nodded. “We will all go into Nottingham together. The plan will be to get Saffiya out of the castle immediately, before the sheriff finds out that she is there, and before Gisborne discovers that she is carrying his child. Hopefully, we can get Marian and Edward out in the next few days. I’m not too worried about the guards hearing him cough. The area around the portcullis is busy and noisy. We just need Harold to go through the gates during the busiest time of the day, if possible.”

Tuck cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, Robin? I fear that it might be too late . . .”

Robin turned to Tuck in alarm. “Too late? For what?”

“Well, I might have inadvertently . . . told Gisborne that Saffiya is carrying his child,” admitted a contrite Tuck.

“What!” Much cried.

Little John shook his head in disapproval.

“You’re a friar!” exclaimed Will. “What kind of a priest can’t keep secrets?”

A surprised Robin stared at Tuck expectantly. “Well? I think Will is asking a good question.”

Tuck sighed. “Gisborne told me that he did not want her living in the forest with winter coming, and I just assumed that Allan had told him.”

Everyone began shaking their heads in dismay.

Deciding to reveal all the bad news at once, Tuck announced, “Robin, Gisborne is in a desperate situation, and he needs our help.”

Howls of derision rose amongst the outlaws.

Robin just smiled. “That is unfortunate. Poor Gisborne. Perhaps if the sheriff hangs him, we can use that as a diversion to free Marian and Sir Edward. I’m sure that Harold would need to make an extra delivery of ale for all the people celebrating Gisborne’s execution.”

“We should have killed him when we had the chance!” asserted Much, as Will and Little John nodded enthusiastically.

Tuck’s heart sank a bit as he realized that it would not be easy to convince Robin and his men to help Guy. “You must realize that if Vaisey replaces Gisborne with a new master-at-arms we might face a more formidable opponent. A new master-at-arms will not reveal Vaisey’s plans to us. He will not care that we have two women and a small child in our camp.”

Robin became annoyed with Tuck. “I am not planning to keep Marian, Saffiya, and Ellie in the camp all winter! I thought you said they would be able to hide at Kirklees with Sir Edward!”

“They can take Sir Edward and Marian immediately, but there is a problem that I did not anticipate. At first, the Abbot thought that Ellie could be placed with the other children, but when he learned that she is half-Saracen . . . well, then I had to tell him that Saffiya is Saracen too, and I discovered that he thought I was saying ‘Sophia’, and well . . .”

Everyone grew quiet as they observed Robin step so close to Tuck that they were nearly nose-to-nose. “What are you saying?” Robin growled in a low, menacing voice.

Tuck sighed. He would have to tell Robin the truth. “Robin, I am ashamed to admit that this man does not want either Saffiya or Ellie at the Abbey because they are Saracens. I told him that they are both baptized Christians, such as myself, but he didn’t care. I have realized that he does not want me there either. The look of disdain in his eyes . . . I have seen it many times before. I am sorry, Robin.”

Robin stood there trembling in anger for several moments as he worked to get his emotions in check. “Are you telling me that this Abbot will not give my daughter and sister sanctuary, even though they are both Christians?” 

Tuck reluctantly nodded. Will, John, and Much looked at him in shock, and Much had to quiet Ellie again. She was confused and becoming alarmed at the raised voices and the tension that clearly hung in the air.

Robin let out a furious roar and grabbed the front of Tuck’s robes. Between clenched teeth, he snarled, “I am the Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of Locksley. This is _my family!_ My father and I have donated generously to the Abbey for many years. I will go there myself and tell this Abbot that he _will_ safeguard my family if he wants to continue as Abbot!”

Tuck reached up and gently put his hands on top of Robin’s as they gripped his robes. In a soothing voice, he tried to reason with Robin. “My son, I am sorry, but you must realize that as long as you are considered an outlaw, the Abbot will not care what you have to say. I believe he is only giving Marian and her father sanctuary because Sir Edward has also funded the Abbey for many years.”

Robin released Tuck and began rubbing his face in frustration. 

Tuck put a gentle hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Consider this: if this man is forced to accept Saffiya and Ellie into the Abbey, I believe he will not care if they are discovered. He will not protect them with the same diligence as Sir Edward and Marian. When I met him, I recognized the contempt in his eyes. I know that he does not accept me as a Brother in Christ because I am dark-skinned. There are some people who believe it is the mark of the devil. There is nothing that we can do about this. It is not within our power to change his heart; only God can work such a miracle.”

Robin stepped away from Tuck and began to pace again.

“Papa?” called an anxious Ellie. Her eyes were filled with tears, as Robin’s angry outburst had frightened her. 

Robin quickly walked over to Much and took Ellie into his arms, giving her a hug and looking deeply into her brown eyes, which were so different from his. He had expected that his daughter and sister would face obstacles here in England. He knew that there were people who would only see their dark skin and eyes. People who would not be able, or willing, to see the person underneath. But _expecting_ bigotry was very different from actually _facing_ it. And now the ignorance of some self-righteous, pompous Abbot was going to endanger the life of his precious daughter. Resolve swept over him. Perhaps there were people who would judge his daughter by her appearance, but he vowed to vigorously fight such prejudice.

“Papa!” Tears began to roll down her cheeks. “I promise I’ll be good! Don’t be mad at me!”

Robin’s face softened, and his forehead creased in confusion. “Little Bird, why do you think that I am mad at you? I am not angry at you! I was not yelling at you.”

Ellie continued to cry. “Don’t send me away! I promise I’ll be good.” She then threw her arms around his neck and held him close.

Robin’s heart tightened in his chest. He could not bear to see his daughter cry. He realized that she must have understood some of his conversation with Tuck, and he would have to be more careful about what he said in front of her in the future. “Little Bird, I promise I am not angry.” He pulled away slightly so that he could look into her watery eyes. “Soon it will be winter, and it will be too cold for you to live in a tent in the woods. You have never seen snow or lived in such cold weather. I just want to send you to a place where you will be warm and dry.” 

“You can keep me warm! I don’t wanna go away. I wanna stay with you!” Ellie’s lower lip trembled with emotion.

Robin sighed. Ellie could not stay in the camp all winter.

“Master Robin?” Much’s tentative voice interrupted Robin’s conversation with Ellie.

“Yes?” Robin replied.

“You said that we are all going to Nottingham today to rescue Djaq from the castle. But what about Ellie? With Djaq gone, there is no one to watch her,” Much nervously explained.

Robin sighed again and searched his mind for options. He was still carrying Ellie in his arms. She seemed reluctant to release him.

Will spoke up. “Maybe she could stay at Locksley Manor.”

“That is what I was thinking as well,” responded Robin. “We will take her to Locksley before we go to Nottingham. Thornton, his wife, and daughter are trustworthy. They can watch over her and hide her if necessary. I will remind Thornton of my old hiding place in the small, upstairs bedroom. Do you remember it, Much?” Robin chuckled as a pleasant childhood memory surfaced in his mind, and he found the thought of his daughter hiding in the same spot to be quite heartwarming.

As Much also began to chuckle, Robin turned to John. “Go get Roy. We need to leave as soon as possible.”

The big man had just left when Tuck again broached a difficult topic. “Sir Robin, we need to find a way to protect Gisborne. I understand why you feel the way you do towards this man, but we need him at the castle. The information he has given us has been consistently true and trustworthy. He has kept Marian and Sir Edward safe. Marian told me that Gisborne is actually paying the salaries of the soldiers who are guarding her father; it was the only way to get him out of the dungeons.”

“Ha!” Robin snorted. “He should be paying! It is _his_ fault that Marian and Sir Edward are there! I do not care if he has to surrender every last coin that he owns. It is still not enough to make up for burning down Knighton Hall, endangering Marian and her father, and seducing Saffiya.”

“Robin–” Tuck began to chide him.

Robin interrupted the friar. “Nevertheless, I recognize the truth of your words. At least until Marian, Saffiya, and Sir Edward are safely out of the castle, we need Gisborne there. Allan can still be our intermediary. It might be good to have Allan there, in the castle, to keep an eye on Gisborne. I still don’t trust the whoreson.” 

“What’s a whoreson, Papa?” Ellie’s innocent question caused Robin to blush slightly as he realized, once again, that his little girl was reaching an age where she was paying close attention to everything that was being said around her.

“Uh, well, it’s a . . .” Robin could not think of an explanation that was suitable for a five year old girl, so he decided to just avoid the issue. “It’s not a nice thing to say. I do not want you to say it.”

“But you say it all the time,” responded a confused Ellie.

“Much!” Robin yelled.

“Yes, Master Robin?”

“Take Ellie, and get her clothes and her doll. We need to leave for Locksley as soon as we can,” Robin briskly commanded his friend. After handing a protesting Ellie over to Much, he turned to face an amused and smiling Tuck.

Robin knew that Tuck was right about Gisborne. “Very well, you are right. As much as it pains me, we will need to save Gisborne from the sheriff. Let’s have him give us the travel plans for a local noble. We can make a show of stopping this noble, and then Gisborne and his men can come and chase us away before we take anything. That should please both the sheriff and Gisborne.”

Tuck smiled. “That is an excellent plan. I am also thinking that we should limit our raids for a fortnight. That would also communicate that Gisborne has become more effective in stopping us.”

Robin nodded and turned to prepare for their trip to Locksley and Nottingham.  
________________________________________

_October 2, 1192 (continued)_

It had been so long since Saffiya had slept in a real bed that she didn’t want to wake up. As she opened her eyes, she looked into azure eyes filled with tenderness, and she felt as though she was floating on a cloud of happiness. Still in a drowsy fog, she reached up and lightly stroked his face. As his lips covered hers, she closed her eyes and reveled in the sweetness of his kiss.

His hand slid down the side of her body and came to rest protectively upon her slightly swollen abdomen. But then his sweet kiss became increasingly heated, and his soft touch became more urgent, more demanding. Saffiya realized what was happening and began to push Guy away. She became alarmed when he did not cease his ardent pursuit. Finally breaking free of his mouth, she cried out, “Guy, stop! You promised . . . only sleeping.”

With a moan of frustration, Guy rolled to his back and began to rub his face. Saffiya quickly exited the bed.

“You must move me to this other room now,” she said briskly.

His eyes shifted towards her as he continued to rub his face, but he said nothing.

“You promised. We discussed this, and you agreed.”

Guy still did not speak, but exited the other side of the bed and began splashing water on his face from a nearby basin. He pulled on a shirt, his jerkin, and his boots. 

“Wait here. I will return shortly,” he gruffly ordered her. He then left.

Saffiya quickly dressed and ate some bread that she found in the room. She then found herself impatiently waiting as the time dragged on. Still, Guy did not return. 

Awkwardly lowering herself to the floor near the door, she tried to look into the corridor to determine if there were still guards nearby. The gap under the door was too narrow to see out. She stood and pressed her ear against the door. The door was very thick. Sighing, she went to sit near the hearth.

After a long wait, she finally heard a sound at the door. “Guy?” she called out.

“Shhh!” Allan slipped into the room. Saffiya was surprised to see him dressed in new clothing. He looked quite handsome in a black tunic with leather fastenings and trim.

“What are you wearing?” she asked.

The color in Allan’s cheeks deepened slightly, and Saffiya tried not to laugh at his discomfort. 

“Well, Giz says I can’t look like a peasant if I’m workin’ for him, so he gave me these new clothes. I tried to tell him that I _am_ a peasant, but, as usual, he wasn’t listenin’.”

“Where is he? I have been waiting here so long . . .” Saffiya sighed.

“There is some kind of trouble, and he had to report to the sheriff. He told me to wait here with you,” replied Allan.

“Are there guards in the hall now?” she asked.

“No. I found out those soldiers are there to guard Marian. Marian is bein’ kept in the next room, but she’s not there right now; she’s with her father.”

Saffiya nearly groaned in exasperation and defeat. Guy could have arranged for her to stay with Marian last night! Thinking more clearly in the light of day, Saffiya realized that he could have distracted the guards long enough to move her to Marian’s room, if it was so close to his. Once more she had allowed him to manipulate her. She was not sure if she was angrier at him or herself.

Just then, Guy entered the room. Saffiya stood but said nothing as she quietly seethed.

“We have a problem,” Guy announced. “The soldiers from the square reported to Vaisey that I have captured an outlaw and a Saracen woman. Traitors! I should just kill them all.”

“Well, Giz, no one likes a traitor; they usually end up dead.” Allan’s narrowed eyes bore into Guy.

Guy had the decency to look uncomfortable, but then he quickly turned to speak to Saffiya. “We must meet with Vaisey at once. I will explain that Allan is not an outlaw, and then I will have to claim that I re-captured you. Vaisey will know that you are Hood’s sister. He has seen you before, and you are the only Saracen woman in the shire.”

“Giz!” Allan was clearly alarmed. “That is not the plan! We have to return her to Robin. She is not safe here, and we can’t keep addin’ to the number of people who have to be rescued from the castle!”

“It is too late; we do not have a choice.” Guy replied. He then explained his plan and instructed them on what they should tell Vaisey. “Let us go now; the sheriff is in his council chambers waiting for us.”

“Allan, please wait in the hall. I need to speak to Guy. It will only require a few moments,” Saffiya calmly requested.

“No. Whatever you wish to say can wait. We must leave now,” replied an annoyed Guy.

Allan and Guy moved to the door, but Saffiya stood in place and crossed her arms.

Allan, who was much more intuitive than Guy, instantly recognized the look on her face. He had enough experience with women to know that Guy would not easily escape whatever she wanted to say. “Hey, Giz, I’ll just wait outside. You better talk to her.”

Guy impatiently turned back to her as Allan slipped out and shut the door behind him.

“Allan told me that Marian is staying in the room next to yours. You could have found a way to move me to Marian’s room. You deceived me!” Saffiya’s voice rose in anger. “You told me that you love me, yet I wonder, how can you feel love for me, if you are willing to treat me in this manner?” 

A flash of anger passed over Guy’s face, but before he could respond, Saffiya spoke again, standing straight and resolutely facing him. “Your actions speak louder than your words. I no longer believe that you love me. Do you ever consider my feelings? Am I only a puppet to manipulate for your pleasure?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-34-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

She watched as the color drained from his face, and he began to nervously drag his hand through his hair. He reached for her hand, but she jerked away from him.

With a sigh, he spoke softly to her, again surprising her with unexpected, heart-felt words. “Saffiya, I am sorry. It is true that I was ready to say anything to keep you with me last night. But you are wrong; I do love you, and I promise to fulfill my vow to keep you safe.” 

Saffiya was torn by so many conflicting emotions. She wanted his love. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn’t. Sighing, she started to limp towards the door.

He reached for her, and she raised her hand in a defensive gesture. “Do not touch me. I will go with you to meet the sheriff. I will help you and Allan with your plan, but I want to stay with Marian, and I want you to leave me alone.”

________________________________________

 

Saffiya watched as Guy paused outside the doors to the sheriff’s council chambers. He had put his hand on the door’s iron pull, but he was now just standing there with his eyes closed, and his head down, apparently deep in thought.

She glanced at Allan, who looked from Guy to her and shrugged.

“Giz?” he asked hesitantly.

“Quiet!” came the hushed response. “I am trying to remember all the deceptions and fictions that I am currently juggling. Your life depends on my performance in front of the sheriff.”

“Right . . .” replied a chastened Allan.

Guy then released the door handle, rolled his shoulders, tilted his head to one side, then the other, and adjusted his scabbard. Nodding his head as if he was confirming his readiness, he grabbed the iron pull and opened the door.

They entered a spacious chamber with a circle of chairs, a long table, and a large throne-like seat commanding a place of honor at one end of the room. There were a few soldiers standing near the door through which they came, but the only other people in the room were the sheriff and Isabella.

Saffiya considered how the oversize chair gave the sheriff an air of importance and an aura of strength.

“Gisborne! What is this?”

Guy cleared his throat. “My lord, I bring you excellent news. I have recaptured Hood’s Saracen sister, the Lady Saffiya.”

“Wait! That does not sound right, I thought the Saracen had a man’s name of some sort . . . John . . . James . . .” The sheriff was searching his memory.

Isabella’s eyes narrowed, and she simply said, “Jack.”

“Thank you, _ma chérie,”_ acknowledged the sheriff.

“Yes, my lord,” continued Guy, “While I was at the camp, I discovered that the name, ‘Djaq,’ was a deception devised by Locksley. I believe it is due to her family’s connection with King Richard. Locksley was attempting to hide the fact that her family has an alliance with the king.”

“Hmmm. I seem to remember him mentioning something about that at a council meeting . . . I am pleased to have her as a hostage again. Why is she limping? Was she injured when you captured her? I do not remember her being a cripple . . .”

Isabella, who was clearly suspicious, spoke up. “My lord, she was not–”

Vaisey did not even glance in her direction as he interrupted her and continued to speak to Guy. “Never mind, it is not important . . . For once, you have actually accomplished something! But I need more. Your incompetence and repeated failures are costing me a fortune.”

Vaisey then noticed Allan. “Is this the outlaw that you captured?” he asked with barely concealed enthusiasm.

Guy shook his head. “No, my lord. This man is Allan, he has been my spy for many months here in Nottinghamshire. It was his excellent work that allowed me to recapture the Saracen woman.”

Vaisey looked closely at Allan. “Interesting. Tell me, Allan, how did you accomplish this impressive feat?”

Now it was Allan’s turn to clear his throat and perform. “My lord,” he quickly dropped to one knee and rose again, “I’m a minstrel. I travel the towns of Nottinghamshire. Sir Guy hired me to be his ears an’ eyes in the villages, an’ I listen for any talk of Robin Hood an’ his outlaws. I was in Ernehale, an’ saw this foreign woman at the market. I alerted Sir Guy as soon as I could.”

Vaisey nodded, apparently accepting the story. “This is excellent, Gisborne! I can scarce imagine that you had the cunning to think of using a traveling minstrel as a spy. It is a brilliant idea.” A dark cloud passed over Vaisey’s face. “Why in God’s name is he here? He cannot continue to serve us, if it is revealed that he has been here in the castle speaking to us . . . I say, just when I start to think that you are growing a brain, I am once more disappointed!”

“My lord,” replied Guy, “When he helped us capture the woman, he was seen by the outlaws and the Wolf Bandit. He will no longer be able to spy for us covertly. However, I have brought him to the castle to work for me. I am in need of a new second . . . there was an unfortunate incident at the Tripp last night–”

Vaisey waved his hand impatiently. “I have no interest in _your_ problems, Gisborne, but I am quite pleased to see that this woman is back in our custody. Where is she being held?”

“I will place her in one of the small rooms near my quarters. I will also put additional guards in this corridor. Allan will be in a room nearby as well.”

“Near your rooms?” Vaisey made a quick perusal of Saffiya from head to toe and back again. “You seem to be surrounding yourself with women. First, Lady Leper and now a little brown leper. Are you feeling lonely? Looking for an exotic diversion?” Vaisey was chuckling.

Saffiya’s face reddened, and she burned in embarrassment. She looked to Guy, waiting for his denial, but to her disappointment and humiliation, he said nothing.

Vaisey now focused on her. “Tell me, whatever-your-name-is-today, everything you know about the Wolf Bandit and Robin’s camps.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-34-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“Lady Saffiya,” offered Guy.

Vaisey looked at Guy with annoyance. “ _Lady_ Saffiya.”

Saffiya now recited the story she had been given earlier. It did not make complete sense to her, but she was resolved to question Allan and Guy about it later.

Bowing slightly, she addressed Vaisey, “My lord, I am a stranger in this land. I have never seen a forest such as Sherwood, and I do not know how to navigate in such a place – where the canopy of the trees hides the sky. I could not even tell you whether the locations are east or west, north or south.” 

She paused, as instructed, for dramatic effect. “I can tell you a little about the Wolf Bandit. He is known to Robin only. To protect the outlaws, and Marian and me, he always wears his mask in the camp.” 

She glanced quickly at Guy, who stood silently next to her with his eyes trained on the sheriff. Swallowing in nervousness, she continued, “I believe it is the Wolf Bandit who leads the outlaws. I know that Robin and he often talk, and then Robin gives the men instructions.”

Vaisey nodded. The stories he was receiving were consistent. That was reassuring to him. “Can you provide any information about his appearance? How tall is this man? Have you seen the color of his eyes? His hair?”

Well, at least they had prepared her for the question about the Wolf Bandit’s height, but how was she to answer the other questions? “He is tall, but not as tall as Sir Guy . . . I have never been close enough to discern the answers to your other questions.”

Sighing, Vaisey began to dismiss them. “Oh, very well. Take her away and keep her under guard. Keep her _under_ you, if that pleases you,” he snickered.

Just as they turned to leave the council chambers, a breathless messenger stormed into the room and fell on his knees in front of Vaisey.

“My lord!” he exclaimed, “I’ve got a report from the road to Leicester, Prince John and his entourage are on their way _here!_ They will be here by nightfall!”

“What?” Vaisey cried in alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Arrival of Prince John
> 
> Robin and Prince John both arrive at Nottingham Castle. It is now Robin’s turn to play the role of spy as he observes the sheriff and the prince plot against King Richard. 
> 
> Robin implements his plan to save Gisborne from the wrath of Vaisey. But will he succeed? Is it possible for a plan to be too successful?


	35. The Arrival of Prince John

_October 2, 1192 (continued)_

The castle was in an uproar. From the guards in the tower to the scullery maids in the kitchens, everyone was frantic to prepare for their royal guest. Guy had sent Allan to escort Saffiya to Marian’s room while he worked with his soldiers to prepare for the arrival of Prince John.

No one was more anxious than Vaisey. After a year of increased revenues, the past six months had seen only a steady decline, as the activities of Locksley and his outlaws had not only shrunk the sheriff’s coffers, but had also reduced travel to Nottingham – resulting in fewer tolls and diminished trade in the fortified city.

Guy was moving down a deserted corridor, his long legs propelling him forward at a swift pace.

“Giz!” Allan’s hushed voice brought him up short.

Guy glanced around and saw Allan nearby, eagerly motioning for Guy to come join him. As he followed Allan into a dark alcove, he realized that Allan was not alone. A guard stood in the shadows. Now apprehensive, Guy slowed his approach. The man looked up, and Guy was astounded when he realized that it was Robin.

“God’s teeth!” cried Guy, who immediately continued in a hushed voice. “What in hell’s blazes are you doing here, in the castle? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Ha! Once again, I have managed to get this far into the castle without getting killed, or detained, or noticed,” was Robin’s retort.

“How . . .?” Guy started to ask, but then he shook his head, “It does not matter how you got in. You cannot take Saffiya–”. 

Without warning, Robin reached out, grabbed the front of Guy’s elaborate jerkin, and shoved the tall knight against the wall. In a hushed voice full of menace, Robin snarled, “If you value your manhood, do not touch her. I am still considering whether I should castrate you for the shameful way you treated her, you vile whoreson. I will not let her stay here with you!”

Guy pushed Robin away and raised his fist. 

Hastily, Allan threw himself between the two men and spoke to Robin. “Vaisey knows she’s here. You can’t just take her away.”

Robin turned to Allan in surprise. “How did Vaisey find out that she is here? The plan was to keep her hidden until I could arrive. Where is she now?”

“People saw her in the courtyard,” growled Guy. “They reported her presence to Vaisey. Saffiya is with Marian. She must stay here for now, and I will take care of her.”

“Take care of her! Like you took care of her at the camp?” exclaimed a furious Robin. 

“At least I will not be keeping her in a cold, damp tent in the forest! She will want for nothing here in the castle. Besides, she carries _my_ child, and I will make the decisions regarding what is best.” sneered Guy.

“You are not her husband! You abandoned her. She is _my_ sister, and I am responsible for her. I do not want you near her!” cried Robin.

Allan had heard enough. “Look, Robin, Saffiya is with Marian. I’ll help watch her, an’ I know that Giz will show her proper respect. Ain’t that right, Giz?” At Guy’s nod, Allan continued, “I know yer worried about Saffiya, but you got to tell Giz about the other reasons why yer here.”

Guy backed off slightly. “Why else are you here, Locksley?”

Robin’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I have received reports that Prince John is on his way to Nottingham. I want to know if he is plotting against King Richard.”

Guy rolled his eyes. “Of course he is plotting against King Richard! Intrigue, deception, and betrayal are a way of life in the royal family. Are you really so naïve?”

Robin said nothing, but his eyes blazed with disapproval for Guy’s words. And something else. 

Guy had a sudden insight. “You – you are spying for King Richard! That is why you returned home. Now, it makes sense.” 

Robin remained silent.

Guy shook his head. “I care not what you do. Come and help me personally greet the prince, if you wish. But for God’s sake, do not cause any trouble for me while you are here in the castle. I am one more failure from a hanging. I cannot protect Marian and _your_ child, not to mention Saffiya and _my_ child, if I am dangling from the end of a rope.”

Robin spoke quietly, “Who do you support, King Richard or Prince John? I already know where Vaisey’s loyalty lies. What of your loyalty?”

Guy looked steadily into Robin’s eyes. “England has done _nothing_ for me. I do not care _who_ is on the throne. I only care about securing _my_ future. The less I have to do with the royals and their endless dramas, the better chance I have of living.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-35-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy was pleased to see Allan nodding in agreement.

Robin, however, was shaking his head vigorously. “You are wrong! King Richard is the rightful king, and Prince John works constantly to undermine him. King Richard is a great man with strong convictions. He is a leader who inspires all who follow him. Prince John is nothing like King Richard.”

“I am pleased to hear that the Lionheart is so glorious,” came Guy’s sarcastic reply, “but it means nothing when he is so far away.”

“Hey!” Allan urgently broke into their conversation. “Can you two discuss this some other time? Aren’t you here to devise a plan with Giz?”

Guy raised an eyebrow in surprise. “A plan?”

Robin had settled down some and realized that Allan was right. This was not the time for such a debate. He spoke again to Guy, “Tuck tells me that I need to save you from Vaisey.”

“Not helpful,” offered Allan, as Guy bristled.

Robin worked to get his emotions in check. “I need to personally observe and listen to any pronouncements made by Prince John. I am assuming that he will be addressing everyone at a feast tonight.”

Guy had also gotten his emotions under better regulation. He nodded. “My guess would be that he will call a meeting of all the nobles in this region who are loyal to him. It is no secret that Vaisey is one of his most reliable supporters, which is how he received the Barony of Ernehale and the post of sheriff.”

Robin nodded. “I need to learn the identities of these traitors. My men will not attack any of them so that they can participate in this meeting, and I can witness their treachery. Besides, Tuck and I have devised a plan to curtail all outlaw activities for a fortnight. We are hoping that this might placate the sheriff. We could also coordinate a raid where we retreat from you in front of a noble.”

Guy became thoughtful for a few moments. “Those are good ideas, but I have another proposal. It will depend on what, exactly, Prince John is planning. I will procure a better uniform for you which will allow you to accompany me as my personal guard . . .” Guy peered at Robin’s purloined uniform. “Where did you . . .?” he sighed. “It does not matter. Let us focus on our plan.”

The three men spoke quietly for a few more minutes, and then, one by one, they left the shadowy alcove and proceeded down separate corridors.

________________________________________

_October 2, 1192 (continued)_

The prince finally arrived and was shown to a special suite of rooms where he could refresh himself after his long journey. 

Before the feast, Prince John summoned Vaisey to his rooms. Naturally, Guy accompanied the sheriff. As they entered the room, they knelt before the prince.

“Pierre! We are pleased to visit you here at Nottingham Castle!” came the prince’s effusive greeting.

Guy and Vaisey stood and faced the Prince.

“Sire, it pleases me that you would deign to visit my little castle out in the middle of the forest,” was Vaisey’s insincerely humble reply. He turned and gestured at Guy. “Sire, this is my master-at-arms, Sir Guy of Gisborne. He is responsible for security here at the castle. However, if it would please you, I will happily appoint someone else.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-35-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy glared at Vaisey as the sheriff undermined him in front of the prince. 

The prince continued without acknowledging Guy or Vaisey’s offer to replace him. “We have sent word to all our supporters, calling them here to Nottingham for an important strategy meeting. They will begin arriving tomorrow. Their safe arrival is of the utmost importance. Nothing must interfere with our plans.”

Vaisey, clearly worried about the possibility of outlaw attacks on Prince John’s supporters, paled. “Sire, perhaps if your personal guard could assist in protecting–”

Guy boldly interrupted Vaisey, “Sire, I am prepared to guarantee safe passage through Sherwood Forest for the nobles whom you have invited here. I only ask that your steward provide me a list of who is coming, and that you grant me full authority to direct both my soldiers and your guard.”

Vaisey made a strangled noise, and Guy fought the urge to smile.

The prince was also surprised. “We regularly receive reports describing attacks on nobles passing through Sherwood Forest! Some of our supporters begged us to move the location of this meeting because they dreaded the thought of traveling through Sherwood Forest! We did not announce our plans to travel here in hopes of avoiding an attack from outlaws. Why do you believe that you can protect the nobles from attack?” 

“Sire, I have been battling the outlaws for many months. I have a spy inside one of their camps. I am willing to stake my life, and his, on my ability to protect your supporters as they move through Sherwood Forest on their way to Nottingham.”

“Excellent! Excellent! Pierre, we are pleased. Leave us now, and we will see you at the feast tonight.”

Vaisey and Guy turned and left the room together.

Outside of the prince’s suite, a number of his attendants as well as quite a few guards stood around. Vaisey, who was trembling with rage, nodded at a few of the attendants who were known to him, and growled at Guy through his teeth, “My war room. NOW.”

Guy obediently followed him, and they reached the war room after a short walk. 

The click of the door latch had barely sounded before Vaisey rounded on Guy and struck him in the face. He was red-faced with anger. 

“You do not ever, ever speak to the prince without my permission! I have a mind to flog you again! No, I should hang you! I have had enough of your never-ending incompetence! How could you have promised to keep the nobles safe as they pass through Sherwood Forest?”

Guy fought to remain calm. He could not make any mistakes. “Well, if I am not there to direct the soldiers and the guard, I will not be able to ensure the safe passage of the nobles.”

“You cannot make such a promise! You have not stopped ONE attack on a noble in the greenwood. If you fail, Prince John will blame me! I could lose everything!”

“That _would_ be a shame, my lord,” Guy observed.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-35-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey stopped his rant and narrowed his eyes, assessing the tall knight. “What is your game, Gisborne? There something you are not telling me . . . wait, you said something about a spy in the outlaw camp. Well, who is he, and why am I just now hearing this?”

“I have worked too long and too hard to get this man in place. I will not risk him by speaking his name to anyone, not even you. You will have to trust me that I can deliver on my promises,” Guy evenly replied.

Vaisey stood there, glaring at Gisborne. Guy remained impassive as he quietly waited for the sheriff to speak. 

“I do not like this. I do not trust you. There is something about this that does not fit. I _will_ figure it out. But know this, if you fail, again, or betray me, you will hang. But I refuse to hang with you. Prince John trusts _me._ He does not know you. I will make sure that he understands that your failure is not my failure.”

Guy shrugged. “I am not concerned.”

“You should be. If there is one thing that I know about you, Gisborne, it is that you are just not clever enough to devise a plan that requires cunning and intellect. Of course, you could be a pawn in someone else’s plot . . .” Vaisey’s eyes widened, and he moved closer to Guy.

“Is that it? Who are you working for? I hope you realize that they are just using you. No one will ever take care of you and your sister, like me. You need me. You need my power and protection. Do not be a fool and throw your lot in with someone else.”

Vaisey circled Guy, deep in thought. “It is the leper, is it not? She is clever. Has Baron Knighton offered to make you his vassal? Is that why you are so concerned about his health? Listen closely, and listen well: You will never receive land or position from Knighton. I have the support of Prince John. I will soon be able to seize Knighton because of Sir Edward’s illegal activities.”

This unexpected revelation drew a reaction from Guy, “What illegal activities?”

“Sir Edward was stealing a portion of the revenues meant for the crown when he was sheriff,” Vaisey explained, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Guy snorted, “I am sure that _you_ would know exactly how to find evidence of such a crime.”

“What are _you_ implying?” sneered the sheriff. “Because I believe there is a box of coins in your quarters that was not there when we arrived in Nottingham eighteen months ago.”

“My lord, I have many duties to attend to. Do you have further need of me?”

“Go, Gisborne. But know this. I never lose. You never win. You are doomed to fail.”

With another shrug, Guy turned and left.

________________________________________

_October 2, 1192 (continued)_

The feast was just getting underway. Of course, Prince John was seated in the place of honor, with Vaisey on his right and Isabella on his left. Guy was seated on the other side of Isabella. Thankfully, Marian had not been invited to attend the feast. Isabella did not want any competition for Prince John’s attentions.

Guy had given Robin a guard’s uniform with the Gisborne colors. The helmet did an excellent job of hiding his features. 

Prince John had his personal guard directly behind him, so Robin stood behind Guy as his guard. This position actually afforded him an even better view of the prince than if he had been placed directly behind the king’s narcissistic younger brother.

As expected, the prince opened the feast with an announcement that a special meeting of his supporters would be held in three days.

The prince’s guards had shifted slightly away from Robin, so Robin moved to stand behind Isabella, where he could better observe her shameless performance. If he had previously entertained questions concerning her loyalties, he doubted no more. Robin seethed as he listened to Isabella flatter the prince.

“Sire, I am so privileged to be seated next to the future King of England!” Isabella cooed.

“We are delighted to find such loveliness out here in the wilderness of Nottinghamshire,” the prince warmly responded. He was clearly pleased by the attentions of the attractive Isabella.

“Oh, Sire, you honor me with such kind words! I am so nervous to be speaking to such a powerful and handsome man, the next King of England!” Isabella’s broad smile and fluttering eyelashes seemed insincere to Robin, but she had managed to captivate the prince.

“Yes, well, we are not king yet,” sighed John.

“Soon, I hope. Forgive my boldness, but England needs you! Too long have we had an absent monarch.” Isabella was doing an excellent job of flattering the vain prince.

The prince and Isabella were seated quite close, and Robin could observe the prince’s hand as it stroked her thigh under the table.

She leaned into the prince and lowered her voice. Robin, in his helmet, could barely discern her words, so he stepped forward and shifted the helmet slightly to better hear what she was saying. He realized that she was clearly reciting a speech prepared for her by the sheriff. 

Isabella purred into the prince’s ear. “If my brother disappoints you, please do not blame the sheriff! Remember that Sheriff Vaisey has always supported you. He has worked tirelessly for you here in Nottinghamshire. He has killed many outlaws, but like weeds, new ones appear, inspired by the evil Wolf Bandit and his lackey, Robin Hood.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-35-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin fumed. _Lackey of the Wolf Bandit, indeed!_ He had an irrational urge to leap up onto the table, rip off his suffocating helmet, and shout, _Robin Hood is nobody’s lackey!_ He chuckled to himself as he imagined the shocked look on everyone’s face.

The prince responded warmly to her words. “Lovely Isabella, fear not! We know that Sheriff Vaisey can be trusted. We have known him for many years. We will not blame him for your brother’s failures. Frankly, we are skeptical that your brother can deliver on his promises. But enough of such boring talk! Tell us again why you think we should be king!” The prince kissed the back of Isabella’s hand and then guided it underneath the table and into his lap.

Robin rolled his eyes in disgust and smiled as he considered their plan. Perhaps he couldn’t correct everyone’s misperceptions about the Wolf Bandit, but they were about to get quite a surprise from Gisborne, the real Wolf Bandit, and _Robin’s lackey!_

________________________________________

The feast was finally over, and Robin, in his guard uniform, followed Guy as they walked to Gisborne’s quarters.

They walked into the rooms, and Robin nearly collided with Guy who had frozen in place. 

Marian jumped up and ran to Robin, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

The sound of Guy sputtering in confusion caught Robin’s attention, and he turned towards the tall knight.

“What . . . what is going on here!” exclaimed Guy.

It was then that Robin looked around and saw various dresses and miscellaneous feminine accoutrements scattered about the room.

Marian smiled serenely. “Saffiya and I realized that it made no sense for us to squeeze together into that small room, when these quarters are much more comfortable! So Allan helped us to move all our things in here, and he moved Guy’s possessions next door. Do you have a problem with that, Guy?” Marian asked with feigned sweetness.

Robin suppressed a laugh. That was an expression he had seen on Marian before, and he was relieved to see it directed at someone else.

Guy reluctantly shook his head in resignation. “No . . . it is alright.”

Robin walked over to Saffiya and knelt down next to her chair. “Saffiya, are you well?”

She smiled and eagerly answered, “Yes! Marian and I are making blankets for our babes using my new cloth!”

Robin glanced briefly at the blue cloth and then explained the situation to Marian and Saffiya. “I have to stay here at the castle for a few days to watch Prince John and learn of his plans. King Richard is relying on me to help monitor the prince’s movements and activities. As soon as the prince leaves, I will implement the plan to rescue you, Marian, and Sir Edward from the castle.”

Saffiya looked at him curiously. “What is your plan? I went with Marian earlier to check on Sir Edward’s health, and he cannot live in the camp. His breathing is still very thick and labored. I have instructed Marian to have him sit in a chair to try and ease his breathing. Lying flat in a bed is no longer beneficial to his recovery. Also, he needs to be kept warm. A chill could have . . . serious consequences.” As Saffiya described her concerns about Sir Edward, she reached over and squeezed Marian’s hand. Marian’s forehead was creased with worry, and she was clearly fretting over her father’s slow recovery.

“Marian and her father will be taken to Kirklees Abbey. The monks there will be able to help care for Edward as he recovers.” Robin paused. “I have taken Ellie to Locksley Manor. The servants there, the Thorntons, are watching over her, and there is a hiding place in the manor where she can be concealed from soldiers. The hiding place would accommodate you as well.”

Marian became confused. “I thought that Ellie and Saffiya would also hide at the abbey with us.”

Robin gave a quick shake of his head and reluctantly lied to her. “There is not enough room at the Abbey to hide four people.”

Saffiya anxiously asked, “What about Allan and Guy? What will happen to them after we all escape?”

Robin shrugged. “Allan can remain here as my liaison with Gisborne, if he wishes. We have a plan that will hopefully prevent the sheriff from hanging Gisborne after all of you escape from the castle.”

“Hopefully?!” cried an alarmed Saffiya. “Perhaps Guy should return to the camp–”

“NO!” Robin and Guy shouted in unison.

Allan quickly entered the conversation in hopes of diffusing the rising tension. “Don’t you worry about me an’ Giz. We can handle the sheriff! Ain’t that right, Giz?”

Guy grimly nodded. He did not share Allan’s optimism.

Saffiya glanced away and frowned in concentration. Looking back at Robin, she continued, “I do not believe that you can hide both me and Ellie at Locksley Manor. I am sure that the monks could make room for a small child like Ellie. Perhaps I should stay here for a short while, just to lessen the anger of the sheriff after Marian and her father escape.”

Robin was surprised by Saffiya’s words. “Saffiya,” he replied gently, “you cannot remain here under any circumstances.”

Marian, who was still holding Saffiya’s hand, squeezed it to get her sister’s attention. She gazed earnestly into Saffiya’s eyes, and firmly explained to her. “It would not be safe for you to remain. In his anger, Vaisey might insist that you be taken to the dungeons to ensure that you do not escape too.”

Guy stared at Saffiya and sighed heavily. There was nothing he could do to keep Robin from taking her away from the castle. He had lost his opportunity to keep her close to him, for he could not dispute the truth of Robin and Marian’s words. “Saffiya, do not be anxious about me, or Allan. Marian is right; you must go to the Abbey.”

“Locksley Manor,” Robin corrected him in a flat voice.

Guy looked at Robin in surprise. “You need to insist that the monks take Saffiya and Eleanor as well.”

With narrowed eyes, Robin ended the conversation. “They are not your responsibility; I will make these decisions.” He paused. “Marian, we will return later. Allan, Gisborne, and I have to go and begin making arrangements for Gisborne’s impressive triumph tomorrow.”

Marian and Saffiya gave him a bewildered look.

“Never mind,” Robin quickly replied. “I’ll explain everything later.”

Soon the men left to implement their plans, while Marian and Saffiya sat by the hearth and talked quietly.

________________________________________

_October 3, 1192_

The autumn morning was brisk and still as Robin and Guy waited patiently near the north road. The Earl of York was expected at any moment. 

Robin was pleased to receive from Guy the list of nobles invited to attend the prince’s council meeting. The list would be of great interest to the king upon his return. Robin had carefully worked out a plan of attack for the next two days. _Well,_ Robin mused, _a plan of retreat might be a better description._

Every main road into Nottinghamshire was staffed with one or two outlaws who each carried an ingenious mechanism designed by Will Scarlett. It could fire six arrows at once. The device could not be aimed accurately, but it could release a volley of arrows over the road, and it was very effective in intimidating an enemy. With this device, two outlaws would appear to be twelve.

Guy had positioned a mix of his soldiers and the prince’s guard near the outlaws on each road. These soldiers had no idea that they faced only one or two outlaws. The plan was for the outlaws to fire their arrows and then start shouting and making enough noise to gain the notice of the nearby soldiers, who would ride towards the sounds and “rescue” the noble. By the time the soldiers arrived, the outlaws would have already disappeared into the forest. The arriving nobles and the soldiers would believe that the outlaws had attacked but had been scared away by Guy’s commanding show of force.

However, the main performance would be here, where the highest ranking noble scheduled to arrive today would be given an even more impressive demonstration. In addition to a volley of arrows from Will’s devices, Allan had donned the Wolf Bandit mask and was ready to make an appearance. 

The rumbling of a heavily laden carriage could now be heard. Guy nodded to Robin, mounted his horse, and rode a short distance to where his soldiers were nervously waiting.

“I have scouted ahead,” Guy announced to his men. “The Earl of York will be here soon, and I believe there are outlaws nearby. Our first priority is the safety of the earl. We can always capture the outlaws another time, but we cannot disappoint the prince. Anyone who disappointments me, I will kill without mercy.”

Guy gestured for his men to follow him as he slowly rode towards a prearranged point in the road where he halted. He could not see the earl’s carriage, but Guy could hear it stop, followed by the shouts that were his signal. 

Guy motioned to his men, and they surged forward. They rounded the corner and saw arrows littering the ground. The earl’s guard, thinking that they were surrounded by outlaws, had dismounted and raised their hands in surrender. The Wolf Bandit had pulled the Earl of York from the carriage and was threatening him with a small dagger.

Guy called out, “In the name of good Prince John, I order you to surrender!”

Allan, as the Wolf Bandit, dutifully recited his lines, “God’s Blood! It is Gisborne, we cannot stand against him! Run for your lives!”

Allan released the earl and quickly ran into the thick brush that surrounded this section of the road. Brush that was key to their plan, for the mounted soldiers would not be able to follow the outlaws into it.

Guy gestured for a few soldiers to give chase on foot. He knew that there was no chance that the soldiers would succeed in catching Allan.

Dismounting, Guy hurried to the Earl of York. He quickly dropped to one knee to give the earl proper obeisance, and then Guy rose to his full height, towering over the much shorter earl. “My lord, have you been harmed? I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, and I have come to escort you to Nottingham. I will protect you from any further attacks.”

The Earl of York was very impressed with Gisborne’s show of strength and especially thankful to arrive at Nottingham without further incident.

And so it continued for a second day, until all the nobles had arrived safely at the castle, full of praise for the heroic and triumphant Sir Guy of Gisborne. 

A few of the more astute nobles found it curious that Sheriff Vaisey, the Baron of Ernehale, appeared to be seething with rage. Shouldn’t he be celebrating Gisborne’s victory over the outlaws?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Our Saracen Guest
> 
> The unexpected and unintended consequences of Robin’s plan to save Guy and Guy’s plan to keep Saffiya with him at the castle will be revealed!


	36. Our Saracen Guest

_October 5, 1192_

The day of the council arrived. Robin was in place as one of Gisborne’s guards, along with Allan as Gisborne’s second. There were almost a dozen nobles of varying ranks and their knights in attendance. Vaisey stood and announced that the purpose of the meeting was for the nobles to sign a pact declaring their support for Prince John. Vaisey made a big show of being the first to sign. Then, one by one, each noble and knight in attendance approached the prince, swore allegiance to him, and then signed the pact, which was situated on a small table next to the prince.

Robin shifted closer to Guy and urgently whispered, “Do not sign that pact – it is treason.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-36-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy, in an equally hushed voice, responded, “Do you honestly believe that I have a choice?”

Robin realized the truth of the situation and remained quiet.

After all the signatures had been collected, Prince John rose to address the nobles. “We are most pleased by your support. We will never forget this most auspicious moment. We are grateful to our host and good friend, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Lord Vaisey.” The prince gestured towards Vaisey, who was sitting at the prince’s right hand.

“We would like to reward the man who made this assembly possible!”

Vaisey smiled and stood to receive his reward.

“Sir Guy of Gisborne!” announced the prince.

The smile on Vaisey’s face vanished.

Guy, who had only been half listening to the prince, came to full attention.

“Sir Guy, you may approach us,” John solemnly declared.

With an anxious glance back at Robin, Guy walked towards the prince.

“Kneel,” demanded Prince John. “In recognition of your bravery and steadfastness in standing against the lawlessness of those who would steal from the noble personages whom God himself has raised up to rule, we grant you, Sir Guy of Gisborne, the title Baron of Carentune,” proclaimed the prince.

Robin was stunned. His plan had been to save Gisborne from Vaisey, who might have hanged him for incompetence. He had _not_ intended to help elevate Guy to the landed nobility!

A clearly speechless Guy rose and backed away until he was once more standing with Robin.

“Congratulations, _Lord_ Gisborne!” Robin sarcastically whispered.

Guy gave Robin an irritated glare, but said nothing.

The meeting ended, and Vaisey announced another feast, to be held that very evening, to celebrate the signing of the pact. 

As the nobles left the room, the sheriff approached Prince John, who was now standing with his back to Guy. Speaking to the prince, but looking over the prince’s shoulder at Lord Gisborne, Vaisey spoke loud enough to ensure that Guy heard every word. “Sire, I just realized that you have not met our Saracen guest! She is an exotic beauty under guard here at the castle.”

Guy tensed, and a murderous gleam lit his eyes as he started stalking towards Vaisey. Robin and Allan quickly grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back.

But it was too late. Vaisey’s suspicions about Guy’s interest in the Saracen woman were confirmed. He continued, “Sire, have you ever had the _pleasure_ of an evening with a Saracen woman?”

Robin faced Guy and spoke to him in a firm, quiet voice. “Stop! Settle yourself! You will only make the situation worse if you continue to allow your emotions to control you!”

Prince John was clearly intrigued. “We do not believe we have ever seen a Saracen woman! Is she civilized? Would she be able to entertain us at the feast tonight? You say she’s a beauty?”

“Let us ask _Lord_ Gisborne’s opinion. He is keeping her under guard in the room next to his,” smirked Vaisey.

The prince laughed and gave Guy a knowing glance. He called to him, “Gisborne, bring the Saracen to the feast! We look forward to seeing this creature!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-36-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey continued to taunt the new baron. “I must also invite another lovely guest staying at the castle! The daughter of one of the local barons! Sire, I have discovered that there is great beauty out here in the wilds of Nottinghamshire!”

Now it was Guy and Allan’s turn to restrain Robin. Allan cautioned him, “Robin! Easy!”

Prince John snickered and joined Vaisey as they left the room together.

Abruptly, Guy let go of Robin and spun around, nearly running out of the room. Struggling to keep up, Robin and Allan followed him to his quarters, where Marian and Saffiya were sewing baby blankets with their new cloth.

As soon as everyone was in the room with the door latched, Marian and Saffiya rose in alarm. 

“Guy!” cried Marian, “What is wrong?”

Ignoring Marian, Guy spoke to Allan. “Go to the tavern now. I need you to find a pretty, dark-haired whore. She needs to be young and reasonably clean.”

“Whoa, there, Giz. What makes you think I know any of the whores here in Nottingham?” Allan blushed slightly and glanced over at Marian and Saffiya. Looking back at Guy, he shook his head and whispered, “I don’t have enough coin for–”

Guy interrupted him, “We cannot let the prince see Saffiya.” He began to pace nervously.

Robin then explained to Marian and Saffiya, “Vaisey told Prince John that there is a beautiful Saracen woman here in the castle. Prince John wants Saffiya to come to the feast tonight. I am afraid that Vaisey also mentioned you, Marian. You will have to attend as well.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-36-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy walked to a nearby chest and, grabbing a key attached to his belt, he opened it.

Everyone was shocked to see that it was filled with gold and silver coins. 

“How much?” snarled Guy.

Allan was mesmerized by the sight of all that money and did not answer him.

Guy seized the front of Allan’s tunic, shaking him and shouting, “How much to find some woman to impersonate Saffiya!”

“Giz, it won’t work. Even if the prince has never seen her, Vaisey an’ yer sister have. They’ll know it’s not her.” Guy dropped Allan back to his feet, knowing that he was right.

Robin was also distracted by the chest of coins, but for a different reason. “Gisborne! I had no idea that the position of master-at-arms was so lucrative! Have you paid all _your_ taxes?”

Marian waved her hand to get everyone’s attention. “What, exactly, is the prince expecting?”

Allan scratched his head. “Well, as far as I can tell, the prince was just asking that she come to the feast tonight an’ entertain him.”

“What?” gasped Saffiya, horrified by the idea. “Why would the prince think that I am a woman who entertains men? Does he not know that I am of Saracen _nobility?_ I do not understand! Is this an English custom?” 

Guy was still pacing, so Robin tried to answer her, “No, he probably does not realize that you are a noblewoman; it is not customary for English noblewomen to perform at feasts, but that is not our primary concern.” Robin paused. “Our fear is that he will want to take you to his quarters after the feast.”

Saffiya’s eyes widened in alarm, and her words came out in a gasp, “. . . his quarters? He thinks that I am a . . .” Unable to say the word, all the color drained from her face.

Guy stopped pacing and rushed to her side, gathering her in his arms and declaring, “I gave you my pledge that I would keep you safe, and I will. Whatever is required to protect you from Prince John, I will do it. I will thrust my sword into his black heart, if he touches you!”

“Gisborne! You cannot assassinate Prince John. His death would plunge the country into civil war! Now settle yourself; we must think clearly, and for God’s sake, get your hands _off_ of my sister!” Robin growled and reached for Saffiya, intending to pull her out of Guy’s embrace.

Marian, hoping to keep them focused on the problem at hand, stepped between Robin and Guy and gently separated Saffiya and Guy.

“You must take her to the forest!” exclaimed Guy, as he released Saffiya and turned towards Robin.

“Wait, Giz, how’re you gonna explain that she’s missin’? Just cuz yer a baron now, doesn’t mean that Vaisey will overlook her escape. The prince’ll be angry too,” Allan calmly reminded the frantic knight. 

“A baron?” Marian looked to Robin.

Robin nodded grimly. “That is correct, Prince John just bestowed the Barony of Carentune on Gisborne.”

A surprised Saffiya looked up at Guy. Although he had just achieved one of his life’s ambitions, he seemed oblivious to everything but the danger she faced from Prince John. 

Robin rubbed his face in frustration. “We cannot substitute another woman. Vaisey and Isabella know Saffiya. Besides, with the increased security here in the castle, it would be too dangerous to try and sneak her out and take her to the forest.” Robin became thoughtful. “Saffiya must come to the feast. Saffiya, you are a talented storyteller, tell one of your stories.” 

Guy reluctantly nodded. He had settled down enough to realize that Robin was right: Saffiya would have to attend the feast. The real issue would be how to protect her _after_ the feast.

Saffiya began shaking her head. “Robin, I cannot do that! I cannot come to a feast and stand in front of all those people . . .” Her eyes drifted down and focused on the floor in front of Robin.

Robin place his hand gently on her shoulder. “You have told stories to the men at the camp. You can do this.”

Saffiya shook her head. “I cannot. The men at the camp are known to me. They are like brothers – like family. The people at the feast will be strangers.”

Marian spoke up, “I will be there. I am your sister.”

“I’m yer friend, an’ I’ll be there too,” added Allan.

“Saffiya,” Guy called to her softly, “I will be there as well. I have enjoyed hearing your stories at the camp. I know you can do this.”

Saffiya stepped away from Robin and extended her hands towards Guy. Braving a possible reprisal from Robin, Guy took hold of her hands.

Just as Robin moved to separate the two, Marian placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. Unlike Robin, who was determined to keep Guy away from Saffiya, Marian recognized that the two lovers shared genuine feelings for one another.

A small, wry smile graced his features as Guy continued, “You are fearless enough to climb out of a high window using strips of thin cloth for a rope. You are brave enough to leave your home and travel to a new land. You can do this.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-36-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Saffiya gazed intently into Guy’s eyes and spoke quietly, “Telling a story . . . I think I can do that, if all of you are there with me in the room. But I do not understand why the prince . . .” She paused and lowered her eyes to their joined hands. In a whisper, she continued, “Why does the prince think that I am a _whore?”_

Marian, Allan, and Robin’s voices overlapped in a chorus of denials that the prince would think such a thing.

“Saffiya,” Guy spoke in a steady, calm voice. “I have known Prince John for a long time. In my service to Lord Vaisey, I have frequently observed the prince, although I do not think he has ever taken notice of me before . . . Saffiya, look at me,” Guy’s fingers gently lifted her chin until she met his eyes. “His mother, Queen Eleanor, is the only woman whom he treats with any respect. In John’s eyes, all women exist for his pleasure. It is not a matter of him thinking that you are a whore – he thinks that you are _his property._ He looks at my sister that way, and he will look at Marian the same way as well. You are both in danger from his endless appetite for . . . diversions.”

Saffiya nodded. Guy’s words seemed to have soothed her and helped her to understand the nature of the prince’s interest in her.

Robin was grateful for Guy’s help in reassuring Saffiya, although he still did not like to see Gisborne touching her. Another thought entered his mind, and Robin spoke gently, for he did not want to sound cruel. “It is possible that the prince will not want to take Saffiya to his quarters.”

Guy glared at Robin and harrumphed. “Of course, he will! She is beautiful! Of course, he will want her!”

Saffiya blushed with pleasure at Guy’s enthusiastic defense.

Robin hesitated. “I agree that Saffiya is a beautiful woman. But he may find her limp to be unattractive. He might be concerned that she is deformed somehow and that is why she limps.”

Guy’s guilt over Saffiya’s injury erupted into rage. He started to grab Robin, and only the quick actions of Allan, Marian, and Saffiya kept him back.

“Stop!” cried Saffiya. “Now is not the time for us to fight! Robin is not trying to insult me or accuse you! We must work together.”

Guy looked down at Saffiya and took a calming breath. The others released him. 

Allan spoke up. “I wouldn’t want to rely on her limp to discourage him. We need a plan to protect her, if the prince decides that he wants her.” 

“We have to protect Marian as well,” Robin reminded them. “The prince might prefer her to Saffiya.”

Guy anxiously ran his hand through his long hair. “He will most likely want both of them at the same time–” He suddenly stopped speaking and paled slightly. _“Merde!_ Did I say that out loud?”

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock.

Allan hesitantly asked, “Do you think that’s somethin’ we need to worry about?”

Robin sighed. “We must be prepared for that possibility. Both women will have to attend the feast. We must have a plan for _after_ the feast. That is when the women will face the most danger from the prince.”

Guy, who was quite familiar with Prince John, began offering ideas. “If he drinks enough ale, he might become too drunk to molest either of them.” He shook his head. “However, he is very experienced at consuming large quantities of ale, and I do not know how much ale he would need to drink in order to lose consciousness.”

“Wait!” cried Saffiya. She hobbled over to her chest, opened it, and pulled out the pouch of medicines that she always kept with her. Returning to the others, she opened the pouch and spread its contents on a small table. The pouch had half a dozen small bottles with paper tags inscribed with strange markings of dots and curls tied to them.

“Here is a potion that would work,” she announced.

Robin, Marian, Allan, and Guy crowded around for a closer look.

“What is it?” asked Guy.

“It is from the poppy, a flower. It is mostly used for patients in terrible pain. That is why I always carry some. Just a drop, maybe two, would be enough to affect him,” replied Saffiya.

“How would it affect him?” asked Marian.

“He would experience a great sense of calm and joy.” Saffiya laughed. “It would probably make him feel incredibly happy.”

“No!” Guy exploded. “Good God, woman, what are you thinking? He would believe that _you_ gave him such pleasure!”

Robin grimaced. “Gisborne is right. I am familiar with this potion and have seen its effects on soldiers. He might begin to crave it, and if he associates the blissful feeling with either of you–”

“Very well.” Saffiya sighed and looked through her bottles again. She picked up one of the larger bottles. “This one, when combined with ale, would make him sleepy, but you would need to use the whole bottle.”

“Sleepy, but not happy?” asked Guy.

“Yes,” nodded Saffiya. “He will have a bad headache in the morning. It works quickly, so we would have to be careful in our timing. We would need to wait until we were certain of the prince’s intentions.”

It was Robin’s turn to begin thinking out loud. “But who will be able to get close enough to put it into his ale? I will be dressed as a soldier, but not one of his guard. Allan is just an unknown servant.” 

“I can do it,” replied Marian.

“No!” cried Robin. “It is too risky.”

Marian’s eyes flashed. “It is the only way this will work. I can do this! I just need to be sitting next to him. If Vaisey has mentioned me to him, then it is very likely I will be sitting at the main table with the prince.”

Allan spoke up again. “Robin, Marian is right. If he’s a man who likes women fussin’ over him, then a pretty woman is the best way to get close to him.”

Guy nodded. “Isabella is a concern. She will not be easily distracted from her pursuit of the prince.”

Robin relented. “Marian is right. She would probably be in the best position to put the potion into his ale without detection.” He paused in thought. “There is one more tactic to employ, and Marian will be able to help us with that as well. We should make sure that the prince learns that Saffiya’s family has ties to King Richard. That might also discourage him from pursuing her.” 

After Robin finished explaining his idea to them, the men left while Marian and Saffiya prepared for the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Song of Saffiya
> 
> Saffiya finds her voice and emerges from the shadows, while Marian reflects on what she has learned about Saracens, and more importantly, what she has learned about herself.
> 
> Both women realize just how profoundly they have changed in the past six months.


	37. The Song of Saffiya

_October 5, 1192_

Saffiya slowly limped towards the Great Hall where the feast was about to begin. Robin, in his guard uniform, was accompanying her. Anyone observing them would assume that Robin was her guard.

As she began descending the stairs to the main level of the castle, an unexpected sharp pain in her injured knee caused her to stop, gasp, and grab the stone wall.

“Saffiya?” Robin, forgetting the difficulties that she faced on stairways, had moved ahead of her. He quickly rejoined her at the top of the stairs.

“Do you need help?” he gently asked.

Saffiya closed her eyes in resignation and reluctantly nodded.

“Be at ease, Saffiya,” came her brother’s kind voice. “It is my pleasure to help.” He carefully picked her up and carried her to the bottom of the stairs.

As he set her upon her feet once more, she looked down the corridor at the imposing double doors that led to the Great Hall. There were many guards at the door. Some were wearing the colors of Prince John, some wore the blue and white of Vaisey, and a few wore the yellow and black of Gisborne. 

She realized that when they arrived at the doors there would be no privacy, no moment when she could speak to him. Looking up into his kind, handsome face, Saffiya smiled.

“Thank you.” She hesitated. “Robin, I do not know what will happen tonight, but I wanted you to know how thankful I am that you are my brother.”

Saffiya had meant to please him with her words, and she was alarmed to see a pained look upon his face.

He glanced down the hall before his gaze returned to her. She saw sadness and regret fill his eyes.

“Saffiya, I have failed you as a brother. I should be begging your forgiveness! I do not deserve your thanks.”

“Failed me? I do not understand. You have always taken such good care of me.”

He shook his head. “Saffiya, I am sorry that I never tried to warn you about men who might take advantage of you. I thought I would always be there to protect you, but I failed to warn you, and I failed to protect you. I have also placed you in danger – my reckless actions have placed everyone whom I love in danger.”

“No!” she replied urgently. “I do not blame you for what happened with Guy. As for the danger, well, I am proud of the good things that you do for the people who are suffering under the rule of men like the sheriff and the prince. I am honored to be your sister.” 

She placed a tentative hand on his arm. “Robin, there is something I have never told you. I promised Raffiya that I would not tell you this, however, the promise was made when you were still a stranger to us, and we did not know how you would react to the truth.”

Saffiya could see apprehension in Robin’s blue eyes so she quickly continued, “You saved my life. I was also sentenced to death for dishonoring my family by helping Raffiya to secretly meet with you. Raffiya feared that you would refuse to take me permanently into your home, but she believed that you might agree to allow me to visit her for a short time. She wasn’t sure what she would do when you tried to send me home.” Saffiya laughed quietly. “She had half-a-plan.”

Robin chuckled as well, and his eyes softened as he remembered his gentle and compassionate first wife.

Saffiya sighed, and her eyes drifted away from Robin to stare at a distant point behind him. “That seems so long ago now. A lifetime ago. We soon learned what a kind and honorable man you are, and then we felt guilty about deceiving you into allowing me into your home.”

Her eyes swung back to Robin, and she grabbed his hand with both of hers and squeezed it firmly as her dark eyes earnestly bore into his. “You have saved me in so many ways: you saved me from death by stoning, you rescued me from the devastation that surrounded us in Acre by bringing me to this beautiful land of endless green forests, and I have found great comfort and hope in the Christian faith. So, yes, I am thankful that you are my brother. I thank God every day that He sent you to Al-Kahf all those years ago. I love you, my dear brother.”

Tears welled in Robin’s eyes, and his voice broke slightly as he responded. “And I love you as well, my dear sister. I am glad that you told me this. I have sometimes wondered why your family was so willing to allow you to leave with Raffiya, but I should have realized the truth. I knew that once you had been baptized, your family would not accept you back, so I always expected that you would remain with us until you married, but you have never been a burden to me. I feel blessed to have you as my sister.”

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, and Saffiya looked away towards the impressive doors of the Great Hall. “Oh, Robin! I am fearful that I will not be able to do this – to entertain this Prince of England. I am afraid that I will disappoint you and endanger everyone.”

A surprised look passed over his face, and Robin replied, “I truly meant what I said earlier: you can do this. You are the only one with doubts.”

“Your belief in me is misplaced. I have never stood before such a gathering of strangers and told a story. Why are you so certain that I can do this? Only a few months ago, I could not bear to look at or even speak to _one_ stranger. Now I must face an entire room!” A sense of misery and doom settled on her. The situation was hopeless. She was startled to hear Robin chuckling.

“Saffiya! So much has happened in the months since our arrival here. You are not the same girl who set foot upon English soil at Portsmouth. You have survived imprisonment and this terrible injury to your leg. You have endured betrayal and heartbreak. You have bravely confronted each of these ordeals, and you have triumphed. You are smart, courageous, and strong.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-37-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Saffiya’s eyes widened in surprise at his words.

Robin continued, “Just a few days ago, when I arrived at the castle with every intention of taking you away, you _questioned_ my plan to hide you at Locksley with Ellie. Then you _told_ me that you wanted to stay here at the castle. The girl who stepped off that boat six months ago would have never _criticized_ one of my plans – not even a half-a-plan. That girl would have never _told_ me what she wanted to do. She would have meekly acquiesced and followed me. She would have never argued with me.” Another warm smile spread across Robin’s face. “I am very proud of you.”

Saffiya realized the truth of his words. She was _not_ the same girl. Everything was different; _she_ was different. In a few months, she would be a mother. She could do this. She would go in there and tell her favorite story to the English prince and his people. 

Robin must have recognized the resolve on her face. He nodded his approval and smiled. “My lady, they await you in the Great Hall,” he announced with great formality.

Saffiya smiled back. “I can do this,” she said, as much to herself as to Robin. 

She started moving towards the large doors at the end of the corridor as she smoothed the folds of her Saracen style gown. Its long flowing robes hid much of her figure, including her slightly rounded belly. She had covered her long black hair with a veil, and only her face and hands could be seen. 

If Prince John wanted to see a Saracen woman, then Saffiya would make sure that he saw how modestly the women of her people dressed.

Two of the guards pulled open the large doors, and Saffiya entered the Great Hall with Robin behind her. Her step faltered slightly as she saw just how many people were there. In front of her was a table raised above the others. In the center was a young man with reddish blond hair. On his left was Marian, with Guy next to her. To the man’s right was the sheriff, and then Isabella.

The room hushed as she limped towards the prince.

Robin left her and went to stand behind Marian. Swallowing, Saffiya looked upon the brother of King Richard. Although he was apparently a much shorter man, he clearly resembled the king.

She bowed.

“Oh! We are quite pleased to see our first Saracen woman! Although we cannot see much of her . . . Why is she dressed like that? Why is she limping?” exclaimed Prince John.

Saffiya nervously looked at Robin. She did not know whether she was supposed to answer the prince’s questions. Her heart began beating frantically in her chest, her stomach fluttered, and her head swam with dizziness. For a moment, she feared that she would swoon and fall onto the floor in a humiliating heap.

“Sire,” Marian addressed the prince. “This is how Saracen women dress. It is clothing that she brought with her from the Holy Land.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-37-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Prince John looked at Marian, who was smiling warmly at him. Saffiya marveled at her performance, and she realized that the sound of Marian’s confident voice had helped steady her nerves.

The prince asked, “Lady Marian, how do you know about such things?”

“Sire, I have spoken to Princess Saffiya on several occasions.”

 _“Princess_ Saffiya? Vaisey, what is this? You did not tell us that she is Saracen royalty!”

The sheriff narrowed his eyes at Marian, “I believe Lady Marian is confused. This is the _Lady_ Saffiya, whose sister was married to Robin, Earl of Huntingdon, a rabid supporter of your brother.”

Marian shrugged. “Well, her grandfather was a ruler who signed a treaty with King Richard, so I assumed that she should be addressed accordingly.”

Prince John again focused on Saffiya. “Is this true?” 

Saffiya’s opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. For a moment, she feared that she had forgotten every English word she had ever learned.

“She does speak English does she not?” the prince asked Marian. 

Marian leaned towards him and loudly whispered, “She is waiting for you to give her permission to speak. She is very well mannered.” Marian then looked at Saffiya, her eyes full of encouragement.

Nodding, Prince John seemed pleased. “We are giving you permission to address us.”

Saffiya bowed again and took a deep breath. She would be forever thankful for Marian’s bold, fearless nature, for in it she found the inspiration and strength to speak to Prince John and look him in the eye. “Sire, Lady Marian speaks the truth. My grandfather signed a treaty with your brother and Count de Champagne. I am grateful to King Richard for allowing me to travel to your beautiful land.”

Prince John seemed a bit chagrined at the mention of his brother, but he was also intrigued by this mysterious woman. “Why are you dressed like that? Why are you limping?”

“Sire, this is how the noblewomen of my land dress. I . . . I have a deformed leg, and that is why I limp.” She risked a glance at the sheriff and was distressed to see suspicion on his face.

The prince seemed disappointed. “So, you will not be able to entertain us? We were hoping to see something exotic . . . perhaps a dance like Salomé performed for King Herod!” ******

“Sire, I cannot dance. However, my people are known as excellent storytellers. Would you like to hear a story about a prince of my land?”

“Yes! We would be most pleased to hear such a tale. Is it a true story?”

“Sire, legend says that this is, indeed, a true story. However, it is an old story, from the time before the coming of the Prophet Mohammed.”

“Wonderful! We shall hear it. Proceed.”

Saffiya realized that starting to speak was the real challenge. Once she started, it became easier to continue. She felt strong and courageous, and she was determined to tell a story that no one here would soon forget. 

Saffiya glanced at Guy as she began to tell her story:

“There was once a prince, who was beloved by his people. He was called . . . Prince Djaq.”

“Jack?” interrupted the prince. “Perhaps his name should be ‘John’.”

“Sire, his name was Djaq.”

“Oh, very well, you may continue,” Prince John huffed in annoyance.

“When Prince Djaq was still a young man, innocent in the ways of the world, he fell in love with a beautiful woman. Although some of his advisors cautioned Prince Djaq against this woman, he was smitten. The prince took her as his bride.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-37-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“When Prince Djaq became sultan, which means king, the people rejoiced for he was greatly loved by his people. At the same time, the true nature of his wife was revealed. She had used him cruelly to get what she really wanted – power, wealth, and position. She had no love for Sultan Djaq. He also discovered that she was unfaithful to him, and Sultan Djaq put her to death.”

Prince John nodded his agreement. “Quite right. You say the people loved him?”

“Yes, the people loved him at first, but then he changed.”

Prince John frowned.

“This woman, his queen, had ripped out his heart!” Saffiya glared briefly at Guy, who looked rather contrite. She turned back to the prince and continued, “Sultan Djaq decreed that he would wed a new queen each day. That way, never again would a woman betray him or break his heart.”

“Wait,” asked Prince John, “We do not understand . . . how could he get married every day? How many queens did he have?”

“Sire, the sultan had only one queen at a time. He would marry, take his pleasure, and then execute his wife. A single night for each bride. Each morning, the queen would be executed, the name of Sultan Djaq on her dying breath.”

Everyone in the hall audibly gasped in horror.

Prince John paled and blinked several times. “You . . . you mean he killed them all?”

“Yes, he had their hearts cut out. As I said, his first love had ripped out his heart, and so, he no longer had one. 

“With the deaths of their sisters and daughters, the people began to turn against Sultan Djaq.”

The entire hall had become very still and quiet.

Saffiya continued, “But that is not the end of the story. In one of the sultan’s villages, there was a beautiful young woman, who was very smart and beloved by her family. Although most of the sultan’s subjects now hated him for his cruelty, this young woman felt compassion for him. She understood that he was broken-hearted. When her dear sister was chosen as the next bride for the sultan – a death sentence – this young woman came forward and offered to go in her sister’s place.”

Prince John shook his head. “We question whether she was as smart as you say. What was her name?”

“Her name was Scheherazade. She became the sultan’s wife. As she went to him that night, her heart broke to see how miserable and sad he was. She offered to tell him a story. 

“After listening to so many women weep in terror and beg for their lives, Sultan Djaq was pleased to have a woman face him bravely without fear. He was captivated by her beauty and curious to hear her story.

“Scheherazade told him a tale of mystery and intrigue – a tale about a secret talisman of great power. Just as she reached the part of the story where the hero was about to reveal the truth of the talisman, the sun rose, and it was dawn. It was the time of her execution. She stood to leave the sultan and prepare for her death.

“The sultan became distressed. If Scheherazade was executed, he would never learn the ending of the fascinating story she had begun. So, to the astonishment of everyone in the kingdom, he delayed her execution for one more day. The second night, she continued the story, but she was unable to finish it.

“The sultan was spellbound by her stories. Night after night, she continued weaving her tales. Finally, after one thousand and one nights, she had won the heart of Sultan Djaq. He decreed that she would remain his queen. She had healed his heart and given him hope for the future. The people rejoiced that no longer would their sisters and daughters face death at the hands of the sultan. Sultan Djaq and Scheherazade lived long and prosperous lives.”

Saffiya bowed as she finished the story.

The prince began to enthusiastically applaud. “Bravo! We are pleased with your story! Very entertaining! Come join us at our table!” He signaled to the servants to begin the feast.

The prince then spoke to Vaisey, “We wish for the Princess Saffiya to sit here, next to us.” He impatiently gestured for the sheriff to move and make room for her.

Saffiya felt perverse pleasure at the horror-stricken look on the sheriff’s face as he, and everyone sitting on that side of the prince’s table, stood and shifted to another seat. 

________________________________________

As Saffiya took her seat at the right hand of the prince, Marian heard Guy groan in frustration. She looked at him curiously. Marian was both pleased and amazed by Guy’s strong feelings for Saffiya. It was so surprising! But then, the last six months had been full of startling revelations when it came to the tall knight.

When Marian had first met Guy after his arrival in Nottinghamshire, she considered him to be emotionally detached and indifferent to the feelings of others, but the arrival of Ellie and Saffiya had changed everything. Instead of a heartless puppet of the sheriff, Marian had discovered facets of Guy’s personality that were completely unexpected.

Whether he was laughing and playing games with a little girl, teaching peasants how to fight like soldiers, assisting Robin with his outlaw raids while wearing a wolf mask, or arranging to move her sick father from the dungeons, Guy was constantly surprising her.

But then he had betrayed Robin while seducing and abandoning Saffiya. On the surface, it fit her original opinion of him as cold-hearted and cruel. However, she was beginning to understand that there was more to his relationship with Saffiya than taking advantage of an innocent girl in pursuit of carnal pleasure.

He must truly care about Saffiya because Guy had been desperate to keep her away from the prince. His threat to assassinate Prince John had been tantamount to an offer to commit suicide to protect her. Guy had been willing to risk the wrath of the sheriff _and_ the prince by sending her back to the forest – he might have been stripped of his new title for failing to bring her to the feast. 

Marian remembered Guy’s unexpected embrace of Saffiya, and the desperate look in his eyes at the thought of the prince molesting her. There was no question in Marian’s mind: Guy was in love with Saffiya! 

As they were dressing for the feast, Saffiya admitted that Guy had confessed that he loved her. Marian had been momentarily speechless, as she could not imagine Guy uttering tender words of love, but the thought that Guy loved Saffiya pleased Marian.

Marian knew, without asking, that Saffiya also loved Guy, and to some extent, Saffiya had forgiven him. Saffiya had presented several good reasons why she should stay in the castle, such as protecting Allan, but Marian recognized that Saffiya _wanted_ to remain with Guy.

Guy loved Saffiya, and Saffiya loved Guy. It should be a beautiful and tender ending to a story about two very different people, mused Marian.

She frowned. Instead, Guy had walked away from Saffiya. Because she was a Saracen. Marian knew that Guy was not as clever as Robin, or even herself, but he was not stupid either. Why was he behaving so stupidly?

Marian stepped back from her easy condemnation of Guy and took a closer look at herself. She remembered her initial feelings of shock and horror at the idea that Robin had married . . . joined his body with . . . conceived a child with . . . a Saracen. Before Robin’s return, she had never given much thought to Saracens beyond the tales of their cruelty and wickedness against the Christians in the Holy Land. She had not really even considered them to be _people._

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-37-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian had never met a Saracen before being introduced to Saffiya and Ellie. For her, knowing Saffiya and Ellie, learning more about Saracens, and hearing reports from Robin of less than honorable actions by some of the Crusaders, had changed everything. 

It is very easy to recite platitudes about how each person has both goodness and wickedness within them, and very difficult to confront the reality of the evil in your own nature while you are acknowledging the good in a people you had once considered wholly evil. Her reluctance to accept Saffiya and Ellie because they were Saracen had been wrong.

There was nothing inherently evil about Saffiya and Ellie just because their skin was dark. On the contrary, Saffiya was smart, gentle, and kind. Ellie was bright, imaginative, and loving. They were not strange at all. 

Guy had spent a lot of time with Saffiya. Ellie as well. Could he not see that they were just as human as any English person?

Marian decided that Guy deserved to be miserable for rejecting Saffiya and behaving so stupidly, and he was clearly miserable. He could not stop himself from tilting forward in his seat to watch Saffiya as she sat next to the prince.

Guy leaned towards Marian. “Marian, you seem distracted. Are you attending to the prince’s conversation? Can you hear what the prince is saying? What is the prince saying to Saffiya? Is he asking her to come to him? Can you hear . . .?”

Marian rolled her eyes and raised her hand in a gesture to silence him. She then turned her attention to Saffiya and Prince John. 

“. . . We were very pleased by your story. Perhaps you could come to our suite of rooms . . .”

Marian frowned. This was just what they had feared.

Saffiya softly answered the prince. “Sire, I am honored that you enjoyed the story, but I believe it would be improper for me to join you in your rooms. ”

“We insist! We are insulted that you would accuse us of improper behavior. Could you take that cloth off your head? We would like to see your hair.”

As Saffiya shakily reached up to remove her veil, Marian quickly turned to Guy, who was closely watching the prince and straining to hear what was being said. She put her hand on his arm and leaned towards him.

“Guy, he is insisting that she come to his rooms. I will need to put the potion in his drink. The next time that the serving girl fills his goblet, we need a distraction of some sort so that I can add the potion. It is good that he is turned towards Saffiya, but someone else might see me unless everyone is looking away from the prince.”

Guy waved Allan over. After a few words, Allan nodded and moved closer to Robin. He spoke briefly to Robin and then walked away.

Marian looked back at Robin, who was standing behind her. Despite her earlier brave words, her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she felt light-headed. She fumbled for the small bottle that she had hidden in a pouch tied to her belt. To her horror, it slipped from her hands and dropped to the floor between her and Guy. She frantically leaned over and began to feel for it.

Just then, Robin knelt between her and Guy and retrieved the precious bottle of sleeping potion. He placed it in her hands and whispered softly, “Breathe, my love, breathe. I know you can do this, and I am right here with you.”

His soothing words had an immediate effect on her. She took several deep breaths. She was ready.

A serving girl approached the prince and offered to refill his goblet. He was still engaging Saffiya in conversation and gestured for the girl to pour the ale. She filled the goblet and walked away.

Now Marian looked for Allan. What would he do? She didn’t have to wait long as she saw him walk towards another serving girl, who was carrying a large tray filled with empty dishes that had been cleared from the tables. Allan purposefully walked into her and knocked the tray from her hands. The resultant clatter and uproar was a perfect distraction. 

Marian quickly emptied the bottle of sleeping potion into the prince’s goblet.

She looked back at Guy who had been closely watching her. Guy nodded his approval, and Marian breathed a sigh of relief. Success! Now, all they had to do was wait for the prince to drink his ale and grow sleepy.

Neither Guy nor Marian noticed that Isabella had been leaning forward in her chair, trying to gain the prince’s attention and distract him from Saffiya. Isabella had not been able to see exactly what Marian had done, but it had appeared that Marian and Guy were up to some sort of scheme. Isabella hesitated. If she accused Marian of tampering with the prince’s drink, and she was wrong, she would look foolish in front of the sheriff and the prince. She decided to keep a close watch on her dimwitted brother and Lady Marian.

________________________________________

Saffiya was frightened by the increasingly bold advances of the prince. He had insisted that she remove her head covering. She now had to fend off his hands as they alternated stroking her hair, sliding down her arm, and squeezing her leg.

As soon as she saw Marian put the sleeping potion into the prince’s drink, she grabbed her own goblet and held it in front of her.

“Sire, may I propose a toast?”

The prince reluctantly paused his groping and reached for his goblet. “Of course, Princess Saffiya.”

She leaned close to the prince and tried to speak in a seductive and alluring voice, “To the future King of England, may the storytellers of future generations sing of your greatness!” She nervously brought her goblet to her lips.

Prince John was delighted. “That is a most excellent toast!” he cried. He drained his goblet and slammed it back onto the table.

Saffiya glanced at Robin. They needed to get the prince to his rooms as soon as possible. It might be alarming to the nobles and his guard if he passed out at the table. She looked again at the prince, who was leering at her with undisguised lust. 

“Sire, I will come to your rooms, but please, I beg of you, go first by yourself, and I will follow you.”

His eyes were already beginning to glaze over. The prince stood and swayed slightly. One of his guards stepped forward and steadied him. 

“We will retire to our rooms now. Excellent . . . feast . . .” The prince was now slurring his words.

To Saffiya’s relief, Vaisey jumped to his feet and addressed the royal guard. “What are you waiting for? Do you want the prince to pass out onto the floor? Take him to his rooms, NOW!”

The guards immediately took hold of Prince John and escorted him out of the hall. They had scarcely exited before the prince blacked out and had to be carried the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****** Author’s Note: Prince John is referring to the story in Mark 6:21-29. It is Herod’s birthday, and he asks his step-daughter, Salomé, to dance, promising her, “Whatever you ask, I will give you, up to half my kingdom.” Her evil mother, Herodias, instructs Salomé to ask for the head of John the Baptist. After his public oath to give the girl whatever she wanted, Herod reluctantly had John the Baptist beheaded and presented the head to the girl. This dance has also been referred to as the “Dance of the Seven Veils.”
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Second author’s note: I made a small change in Chapter 35 (The Arrival of Prince John). During the feast, as Isabella is talking to Prince John, and Robin is listening, Robin now has a reaction to Isabella referring to him as the Wolf Bandit’s “lackey”. It is a small alteration (one new paragraph and a change to another paragraph), but I wanted to mention it.
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Next: Isabella’s Triumph
> 
> Marian will reveal the secret of the tapestry in Vaisey’s “war room”, which was briefly mentioned in Chapter 13 (Devastating Assaults).
> 
> The prince announces a competition between Vaisey and Gisborne. However, it is Isabella who triumphs by making a startling discovery that will change everything. We are moving towards the dramatic final confrontation between Sheriff Vaisey and Robin Hood.
> 
> This story has 47 chapters, including the epilogue.


	38. Isabella's Triumph

_October 6, 1192_

The sheriff, distracted by thoughts of Prince John’s request to gather the nobles for an important announcement, burst into Gisborne’s quarters without knocking.

“The prince wants to meet . . .” Vaisey stopped mid-sentence as Marian and Saffiya sat up in Guy’s bed. 

Saffiya pulled the blanket up to her chin and looked to Marian, who had been sleeping on the far side of the bed. She saw Marian glance quickly to the floor, where Robin had spent the night. Hopefully, he could roll under the bed and stay out of sight.

Vaisey was still standing there, open-mouthed and trying to form a sentence. At last he shouted, “GISBORNE!”

Within a few heartbeats, Guy and Allan stumbled into the room, still pulling on their clothes and nearly knocking each other over in their rush. 

Vaisey had recovered sufficiently to speak, and he ordered the women, “UP! Get up!”

Guy stepped forward, “My lord, they are not dressed, let us give them privacy.”

Vaisey shook his head. “They are covered well enough.” He addressed them again. “I am waiting.”

Marian and Saffiya carefully got out of bed. With the cooler weather of autumn, they were both wearing heavier, longer shifts that protected their modesty. Unfortunately, the shifts did not conceal their nearly identical pregnant bellies. 

Another surprised expression passed over the sheriff’s face. “Tell me, why is Lord Gisborne not sleeping in his own bed?”

Saffiya looked at Marian. She could tell that Marian was terrified – most likely because of her fear that Robin would be found in the room. Marian reached over and pulled the blanket off of the bed, and the two woman wrapped it around their shoulders and huddled close together.

Guy was surprisingly quick to offer an explanation. “My lord, I felt it was prudent to put the women together in one room in order to guard them more efficiently.”

Vaisey rubbed his hands together in excitement. “Just as I suspected, our Lady Leper was spending her summer nights warming Locksley’s tent in the woods. But apparently, Hood still has a taste for the dark and exotic! We now have both of Locksley’s mistresses under our control! We must separate them to make it more difficult for Hood to mount a rescue. Put the Saracen in the dungeons, and put Marian back into that smaller room. It is more secure.”

Saffiya gasped, “Robin is my brother!”

Vaisey just shook his head and continued to chuckle.

A silence fell over the group, and the sheriff huffed in irritation. “Well, Gisborne? Go make plans to move her. We need to place her in the dungeons. It is the most secure area of the castle.”

Guy stood straighter and a look of resolve settled on his features. “No.”

“No?” The sheriff’s eyes narrowed. “That is not an acceptable response. I do not care if you think you are a baron now. You still answer to me.”

Guy shook his head. “No, the Saracen is not carrying Locksley’s child. She carries _my_ child.”

Saffiya watched as a shocked Vaisey again stood speechless and open-mouthed as he stared at Guy.

“Your . . . your child?” Vaisey’s face hardened. “I do not believe it! What game are you playing, Gisborne!”

Guy returned Vaisey’s stare. “No games, my lord. This woman carries my child.”

Vaisey looked back at the two women huddled together under a blanket. “The little brown leper? You . . . Saracen, _Princess_ whatever-you-call-yourself, whose seed is growing in you, Locksley or Gisborne?” 

Saffiya knew that she could not let the sheriff believe that she carried Robin’s child. She, and her child, would be in great danger. She answered him honestly. “He tells the truth. I am carrying . . . Lord Gisborne’s child.”

Vaisey’s eyes widened. “When? . . . How? . . .” He began to howl with laughter. “How romantic! How charming! There you were, _chained to a tree,_ and bedding Locksley’s little brown Saracen _sister._ Amazing!” 

Guy was now red-faced with embarrassment.

Vaisey was shaking his head in disbelief. “Everyone get dressed. The prince is preparing to leave this morning, and he wishes to address the nobles one more time. I believe he has an announcement of some sort. We will meet in the hall as soon as possible. Lord Gisborne, I insist that you bring these lepers with you!”

________________________________________

A short time later, Saffiya stood with Marian in the castle’s large audience hall. They were a short distance behind the men who had assembled to hear the prince’s final words before his departure. Robin was still playing the role of their guard. Saffiya wondered how the prince was faring after drinking the sleeping potion.

He soon appeared, and despite being a bit pale, Prince John did not seem to be suffering from any lingering effects. “We are pleased to bid _au revoir_ to our most loyal subjects. As you know, Sherwood Forest has been overrun by bandits and despicable outlaws. We are impressed with the efforts of Lord Vaisey and Lord Gisborne to rid the greenwood of its vermin. Unfortunately, the Wolf Bandit, the leader of the outlaws, remains at large.” Prince John motioned for Vaisey and Gisborne to join him at the front of the room.

Robin, irritated, muttered under his breath, “The Wolf Bandit, the leader of the outlaws! I would like to know the purpose of making me the lackey of–”

“Quiet!” hushed Marian.

The prince continued, “Today, we are issuing a challenge. We challenge Lord Vaisey and Lord Gisborne to capture this Wolf Bandit. Whoever captures the Wolf Bandit, and provides proof of his death, will be given the post of Sheriff of Nottingham!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-38-01_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey looked sharply at the prince. “But . . . sire . . . _I am already_ Sheriff of Nottingham!”

Prince John smiled. “And if you capture the Wolf Bandit, you shall remain Sheriff of Nottingham. If Lord Gisborne catches him, then he will be awarded the post of sheriff. Both of you have been chasing him for months. We grow tired of the situation here. Catch this vile criminal!” The prince then waved at his supporters and left.

“But . . . but . . .” Vaisey was sputtering in shock.

With the prince gone, the nobles were eager to leave and began calling for their carriages. Guy excused himself and resumed his duties, which included helping the nobles prepare for their departures.

“Marian,” Robin’s whisper drew the attention of both women. “Now that Prince John is departing, all these other nobles will also be leaving. I must tell the men to allow them to pass through Sherwood quickly and safely. As soon as they have left Nottinghamshire, we will implement my plan. I will return in three days. Tell your father to be ready.”

Marian nodded. “Robin, what do you think of this competition?”

Robin laughed, in spite of himself. “I am curious to see how _Lord_ Gisborne will fare. It will be difficult for him to execute himself and still claim his reward!”

“Robin!” hissed Saffiya, “the situation is not amusing! I am worried!”

Robin looked a bit chastened. “I am sorry, Saffiya. Please, both of you, take care! It is impossible to know what Vaisey’s next move will be. Remember, you can always contact me through Allan.”

Robin gave Marian a tender glance and slowly backed away. The women watched as he melted into the crowd, and Marian’s heart ached for him. 

________________________________________

_October 8, 1192_

Allan was moving quietly along the shadowed corridor. Marian had sent him on a mission to learn what he could about the sheriff’s next move. It had been two days since the departure of the prince, but Vaisey had not done anything to capture the Wolf Bandit. In one more day, Robin would arrive and rescue Marian, Saffiya, and Sir Edward from the castle.

Finding the sheriff’s war room, Allan took one last look up and down the hall before slipping into the room. Marian had grown up in the castle, and she knew the secret of the large tapestry that decorated one side of the room. Allan just hoped that Vaisey didn’t know.

Pulling the tapestry to one side, Allan found a very narrow opening behind it. Voices behind him left Allan no choice but to slip into the tight space. It was a very snug fit, but he managed to squeeze through and step into the darkness. In the small space, he realized that it was just as Marian had described, a tiny room that would accommodate only two or three people. It was dirty and musty. Light from the war room was filtering in through a gap in the wall. He carefully inched closer and looked through the readymade spyhole. It provided an excellent view into the room beyond. Marian had explained to him that the opening was very close to a bracket which held a torch. The brightness of the torch helped keep the spyhole in shadow.

Vaisey and Isabella entered the room and walked up to the large table that dominated the space. “Well, _ma chérie,_ your family is expanding in a most unexpected way,” chuckled Vaisey.

“My lord?” came Isabella’s curious response.

“Your brother has planted his seed in the Saracen woman.”

Isabella gasped. “I do not believe it!”

“The little brown leper admitted it, as did your brother. I guess we now know which organ he uses for thinking. No wonder he is so incompetent,” Vaisey sneered.

“If he is so incompetent, then how did he defeat all the outlaws when the nobles were arriving?” Isabella’s shrill question angered the sheriff.

Vaisey slammed his fist on the table in frustration. “I know that there must be more to it! I refuse to believe that he suddenly became so successful at prevailing over the outlaws! He said something about having a man on the inside – a spy in the outlaw camp. We must find out more.”

“What if Guy finds the Wolf Bandit first?”

_“Ma chérie,_ it really does not matter. If I find the Wolf Bandit, I will kill your brother and blame the Wolf Bandit. If he finds the Wolf Bandit, I will kill your brother and blame the Wolf Bandit. I really do not see how I could possibly lose. In fact, I am happy to let him do the work. Let him find the Wolf Bandit. I will still reap the reward.”

“What about me?” cried Isabella.

“Good question. I believe there were several knights at the prince’s council meeting who might be in the market for a wife, especially the sister of a baron. It is a pity that you will not bring in as good a price as when you were thirteen.”

“What!” Isabella had grown very pale and grabbed the edge of the table for support. “I thought we were working together!”

“Hmmm. It is unfortunate that you have been so unsuccessful at the tasks that I have set for you. Did you talk Hood into taking you to his camp? No. Have you kept me informed of your brother’s activities? Clearly not. What exactly have you done for me lately?” asked the sheriff in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I can help you defeat the outlaws. I can help you prevail in this competition to find the Wolf Bandit!” Isabella’s desperate screech made Allan’s skin crawl.

“Isabella, if you actually find a way to be of assistance in any of these matters, we can talk about a reward for you, but I will be expecting something impressive! Go now. I have business that does not concern you.”

A shaken Isabella quickly left the room. 

Vaisey moved away from Allan’s range of vision. He was still speaking, but Allan could not discern his words. The room grew quiet. Just as Allan was wondering if Vaisey had also left, the sheriff walked back to the table. A familiar looking older man was now with him, and Allan realized that it was Lord Knighton.

Vaisey enthusiastically greeted Marian’s father. “Lord Knighton! You are looking much improved since the last time I saw you.” 

Sir Edward remained quiet.

“What is that package that you brought with you?”

Still, Sir Edward did not speak.

The sheriff sobered slightly. “Lord Knighton, I fear that I have some very bad news–”

“Marian? Is Marian well?” Sir Edward finally broke his silence, as his fear for Marian’s safety overruled his unwillingness to speak to Vaisey. His voice was still hoarse, and he coughed several times.

“Lady Marian is still here in the castle. She appears to be in excellent health . . . for now. No, the bad news concerns you. I fear that I have discovered some paperwork here at the castle that indicates that you were transferring some of the tax monies intended for the king into your own coffers. Tsk. Tsk. Not good, Sir Edward!” Vaisey was grinning broadly.

“Vaisey, show me your proof. Since it is not true, I know your evidence is false!”

The sheriff pointed to several papers lying on the cluttered table near Sir Edward. “I have the ledgers from your last few years as sheriff.”

“Impossible!” cried Sir Edward.

“Yet, here they are, as you can see.” Vaisey retorted smugly.

“No,” continued Sir Edward, “you misunderstand me. I say that it is impossible because I have the ledgers from those years right here.” Sir Edward put his package on the table and untied the string. Allan could finally see that it was a stack of papers.

“Where did you get those?” His smile fading, Vaisey was surprised and clearly alarmed.

“They are from Knighton Hall. That is where I took my papers after you became sheriff. When the guard who escorted me here said that you had questions about my ledgers, I brought them with me.”

“But . . . but Knighton Hall was burned! It is impossible that you would have these papers!”

Sir Edward shook his head. “Gisborne allowed us time to gather important items before he burned the hall–”

“Nooo!” howled Vaisey. He began to mutter, “Of all the incompetent . . . idiotic . . . simple-minded . . .”

_“As you can see,”_ Sir Edward calmly echoed the sheriff’s own words, “whatever papers you have are forgeries. I have the only originals.”

Vaisey came around the table and began looking through the papers. “Well, perhaps I can work with these instead. A few alterations here and there, and this set of papers will be more believable than those forgeries.”

“What are you saying . . .?” Sir Edward paled.

“You have been found guilty of defrauding the king of his rightful tax revenues. Your punishment is the forfeiture of Knighton to the crown and life in prison. During his recent visit, Prince John transferred the estate to me. I now own Knighton.” Vaisey was grinning again and nearly vibrating with enthusiasm.

“I will fight this, Vaisey! I will not let you take Knighton from me, from Marian, and from my grandchildren!” Sir Edward stood to his full height.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-38-02_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey swiveled away from Lord Knighton, and Allan could not see what he was doing with his hand. Allan pressed his eye closer to the spyhole.

Vaisey began speaking again. “I fear that you have already lost this fight, Sir Edward.” Suddenly, Vaisey spun around and thrust a dagger into Sir Edward’s chest. 

Allan jerked back, away from the spyhole and struck his head on the rough stone wall behind him. For a few heartbeats, he saw flashes of light around the edge of his field of vision, but he was more concerned about the small cry that had escaped him as Vaisey coldly murdered the unarmed, older man.

Hearing a thud, Allan moved to look again through the spyhole. Sir Edward was now lying face down on the floor, and Vaisey was calmly cleaning his dagger with a small cloth. He returned the dagger to its sheath and casually stepped over the body on the floor.

Allan could make out Vaisey muttering, “My steward will know exactly what to do with these papers.” The sheriff then loudly shouted, “Guards! Lord Knighton attacked me without provocation! Take him away!”

________________________________________

Allan ran back to Gisborne’s quarters as fast as he could. He had to find Marian and tell her . . . but perhaps he should find Giz instead . . . did he really want to be the one to tell Marian that her that father was dead?

He rounded the corner and knocked anxiously on the door to Marian’s room. At the sound of Marian’s voice, he pushed the door open and found himself looking into the icy blue eyes of Isabella, who had come to open the door and was now coldly assessing him.

He forced himself to look away from Isabella’s intense stare. “Uh, Marian, I’m lookin’ for Giz. It’s important.” 

“Oh, Allan, I am sorry, but he went to the barracks earlier. Can you tell me . . .?” At that moment, Marian must have recognized the desperation in Allan’s eyes. She stood, walked over to the door, and spoke politely to Isabella. “Thank you for visiting me. Please, come again. I am often bored here in the castle.”

Isabella narrowed her eyes, plainly unhappy to be dismissed. “You should work on your embroidery. It helps pass the time.”

Marian fought the urge to roll her eyes. Embroidery! She would rather watch grass grow. “Oh . . . uh, all of my embroidery burned in the fire at Knighton Hall.” 

“I am sorry to hear that! My brother has a history of being careless with fire. I have some embroidery supplies at Locksley, from when I lived there with Guy. I shall happily go to Locksley–”

At the unexpected offer to go to Locksley, Marian paled and answered much too loudly, “NO! . . . I mean, I would not want to put such a burden on you! I have some sewing to do. That will be sufficient to fill my time.” Marian smiled insincerely.

It was too late. Isabella’s suspicions were kindled. Marian obviously did not want her to go to Locksley. She would leave as soon as possible.

The door had no sooner closed behind Isabella when Marian grabbed Allan’s arm. “We must get word to Guy! We cannot let Isabella go to Locksley for any reason! Ellie is there!”

They froze when they heard another knock at the door. Cracking it open, Allan was relieved to see Saffiya, who had been waiting next door during Isabella’s visit. He quickly pulled her into the room and began speaking to Marian. “Marian! Somethin’s happened. I need to find Giz! I was in the war room, an’ I saw everythin’!”

“What?” cried Marian. “Tell me now! Then we must warn Guy about Isabella . . .”

Allan closed his eyes, his face taut with sorrow and apprehension. He did not want to tell her, but she needed to know as soon as possible. “It’s yer father. He was in the war room with the sheriff . . .”

“Yes?” nodded Marian, as Allan’s pause stretched too long.

Allan pulled her over to the chairs near the hearth and insisted that she sit down. Marian was growing paler by the moment. Saffiya followed and sat in the other chair as Allan knelt down in front of Marian.

“The sheriff, well, he accused yer father of stealing. Yer father had proof of his innocence, but–”

“For God’s sake, Allan, tell me!” Marian was becoming panicky.

“He said that yer father had already been convicted an’ that Knighton had been forfeited. When yer father told Vaisey that he would fight the conviction . . . the sheriff . . . well, he killed yer father! There was nothin’ I could do!”

Marian opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a puff of air. She stood and swayed. Both Allan and Saffiya jumped to their feet and took hold of Marian, who was on the verge of fainting.

Suddenly, Marian found her voice and began to wail, “No! NO! You are wrong! I do not believe you!”

Saffiya gently spoke, “Marian, please sit back down. Allan would never lie about this. You must be strong. When the sheriff announces the death of your father, you cannot let him know that you have already been told. He may discover that Allan has been spying! We must try to stay calm. We will mourn him properly, but we do not want to risk your life, or the life of your child!”

Marian nodded and dropped heavily into her chair. She covered her face and began to sob, her heart broken and in anguish for the loss of her dear father.

Isabella’s dangerous interest in Locksley had been forgotten.

________________________________________

_October 8, 1192 (continued)_

Guy had spent the morning leading his men through their drills and helping to evaluate the training requirements of several new recruits. Earlier, he had received his new baronial seal and ring, as well as paperwork and other information that he would need as he took control of Carentune. 

It would have been very exciting, if he hadn’t been entangled in a web of deceit and intrigue. Danger, he could handle. Give him a sword, and point to the enemy, and he would prevail – but this endless juggling of falsehoods and trying to remember what to say and what not to say, and to whom to say it, or not say it . . . God’s teeth, his head was going to explode!

He was taking the broad steps that led to the front entrance of the castle two at a time, and he nearly tripped when he saw Vaisey standing at the top, apparently waiting for him.

“Gisborne! I have some distressing news.”

Evidently, the news was not too distressing. The sheriff was grinning broadly. Guy slowed his ascent and approached Vaisey. “Yes, my lord?”

“First, we should wave farewell to your sister.” Vaisey lifted his hand and motioned towards the gates.

Guy spun around and saw Isabella and a small contingent of the sheriff’s men heading to the gates. “Where is she going?” Guy asked.

“It is not important. I have sent for Lady Marian. Please join us in the council room.” With those ominous words, Vaisey walked away, and Guy reluctantly followed. If the sheriff was this pleased, it had to be bad news for Guy.

________________________________________

“And so,” concluded the sheriff, “Lord Knighton, knowing that he had been caught stealing money from the king, tried to escape. Perhaps he hoped to join the outlaws in the forest. Sadly, one of the soldiers, not realizing that it was Sir Edward, Baron of Knighton, killed him during his escape attempt.”

Guy was standing next to a tearful Marian, as the sheriff continued with his obviously contrived version of the morning’s events.

“Because of Lord Knighton’s treasonous theft of money intended to help our glorious king liberate Jerusalem from the infidels, all of Knighton has been seized by the crown. But do not worry, Lady Marian, even though you are now penniless, I will allow you to continue living here, in the castle,” the sheriff triumphantly proclaimed.

“And what does Prince John intend to do with Knighton?” Although he already knew the answer, Guy felt compelled to make Vaisey tell Marian everything.

“Of course, these are valuable lands. They need to be administered by an experienced man, someone the prince can trust.”

“Such as yourself,” Guy retorted.

“Precisely! Prince John has already given me possession of Knighton. It is a pity about the Hall. I hear it burned to the ground recently. Some people just never learn that if they play with fire, they _will_ get burned,” taunted Vaisey.

“My lord, with your permission, I would like to escort Lady Marian back to her room. She is understandably distressed.” Guy had heard enough, and he was certain that Marian felt the same way.

Marian looked up at Guy. She was grateful that she did not have to face the sheriff alone, but she longed for Robin’s loving embrace and words of comfort. Sighing, she wiped at her tear-stained face, and without waiting for Vaisey’s permission, Guy and Marian left the room.

________________________________________

_October 8, 1192 (continued)_

Isabella knew that Marian and Guy were involved in some sort of intrigue – what had Marian put in the prince’s ale? Guy had watched her do it, so they were obviously working together. Isabella felt confused. The next morning, the prince appeared to be unaffected by the potion; perhaps it had not worked. If the prince had become ill, or had died, she could have accused Guy and Marian. She would have been heralded as a heroine, and she might have received a significant reward. She just needed enough wealth and power to secure her independence. Never again did she want to be ruled by the whims of a husband – or any man for that matter.

It was early afternoon when she arrived at Locksley with half a dozen soldiers. The soldiers pushed through the door without knocking, and Isabella entered the manor with an air of satisfaction. The answer to the puzzle must be here! She didn’t know what she would find, but she was convinced that she would find something significant.

Isabella shuddered slightly at being back in this God-forsaken corner of Nottinghamshire. She had spent the first eight years of her life on the nearby Gisborne fiefdom when her father was vassal to Robin’s father. When Guy became manager of Locksley while Robin fought in the Crusades, she had lived in Locksley Manor with Guy. She had hated every moment, although she was not sure if it was Locksley Manor she hated or living under her brother’s rule.

“Thornton!” she called to the elderly servant. He quickly appeared, accompanied by his wife and fifteen year-old daughter, a beloved child who had been born late in their lives, following many other children who did not survive infancy.

“Yes, my lady?” came his kindly reply.

“I know you are hiding something. We are here to search the house and stables.” Isabella motioned to two of the soldiers. “You two, search the stables.” She gestured to the remaining four soldiers, “Search every room.” 

The soldiers obediently began overturning tables and ransacking the house.

“My lady,” Thornton’s wife was obviously nervous and fearful. “What are you looking for? We have nothing here! You lived here; you know the house well; there is nothing of particular value kept here now that your brother is living at the castle.”

“Interesting,” mused Isabella, “when I spoke to Lady Marian earlier, she seemed most eager to discourage me from visiting Locksley. I can only assume that she is hiding _something._ I recommend that you cooperate. Cooperation means the difference between living and dying at the point of a sword.”

The fearful look exchanged between the Thorntons gave Isabella hope that they could be convinced to confess what they knew. A sudden inspiration led Isabella to walk over to the Thornton daughter.

“You!” Isabella called to the nearest soldier. “Hold this girl.”

The soldier dutifully grabbed the girl, who began struggling in fear.

Isabella motioned to the other soldiers. Waving her hand at the elderly couple, she commanded, “Hold them as well.”

As soon as the soldiers were restraining the Thorntons, Isabella called for the remaining soldier. “Extend the girl’s arm.” 

He seized the girl’s hand and pulled it away from her body.

The Thorntons began pleading for mercy and continued struggling against their captors. They had no idea what Isabella might do to their precious daughter.

“If you want to save her life, you will reveal to me the secrets that are hidden here.” Isabella then withdrew a small dagger from a sheath tied to her belt and sliced the girl’s wrist. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/26-38%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-38-03_web-650.jpg.html)

The girl screamed, and her parents cried out and tried to rush forward, only to be held back by soldiers. Blood began to pulse slowly from her wrist and pool on the floor.

“There is still time to save your daughter. You can bind her wound, and she will survive. However, in a very short time, she will bleed to death.”

The horror-stricken parents looked at each other. Thornton shook his head at the panic he saw in his wife’s eyes. “No!” he cried, “you must not–”

“Upstairs!” Thornton’s wife was desperate to save her only child. “What you seek is upstairs, behind the tapestry of the smaller bedroom!”

“NO!” again Thornton cried out, but it was too late.

With a cruel smile, Isabella commanded the soldiers. “Release them. Her mother can bind the wound. Follow me.”

Isabella climbed the stairs in triumph. It must be something of great importance, if the old man was willing to sacrifice his beloved daughter. She opened the door to the bedroom and stepped into a familiar space. This was the room she had stayed in while living at Locksley Manor.

She gestured towards the tapestry. “Pull it down!”

One of the soldiers easily tore it from the hooks that secured it to the wall.

Sitting in a small crevice in the wall, with tears streaming down her face, was Lady Eleanor of Locksley clutching a wolf mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Wolf Bandit
> 
> Sheriff Vaisey captures the Wolf Bandit, thanks to Isabella. A frightened Lady Eleanor is reunited with Mama Marian, Aunt Djaq, and . . . Uncle Guy.


	39. The Wolf Bandit

_October 8, 1192 (continued)_

Guy, Marian, and Saffiya were preparing to join Vaisey and Isabella for yet another awkward evening meal. As they entered the hall, Allan left them to join the other servants, who ate in the kitchens.

Allan enjoyed his evening meals with the castle staff. Despite the fact that he was Gisborne’s second, Allan’s quick wit and easy charm had made him popular among the other servants, particularly the female ones. The male servants were impressed by his audacity. Allan’s nickname for Gisborne was now widely used by the other servants, although only Allan addressed the formidable Lord Gisborne in such a familiar way to his face. On this night, Allan was disappointed to learn that the lovely Agnes would be serving in the dining hall, instead of joining him at the servants’ table.

In the dining hall, they had just sat down when a soldier called Vaisey away from the table. Marian realized that Isabella was also missing. She gasped, “Oh, no! Please, God, no!”

Guy looked at her curiously, “Marian?”

________________________________________

Down the hall, Vaisey briskly entered his war room. “Lady Isabella, this had better be important! We were just sitting down to eat!”

Isabella stepped forward from the shadows. “My lord, I have no doubt that you will be sufficiently impressed with me tonight. After you execute my brother, I want possession of everything that belongs to him. I want complete control over his barony.”

Vaisey barked a short laugh. “You seem rather confident of yourself. This had better be extraordinary; I have recently come to suspect that incompetence is a family trait.”

“My lord, I believe that I have explained to you, on many occasions, that I am the brains of the Gisborne family. Now I will prove it.”

________________________________________

Saffiya put her hand on Marian’s shoulder. Echoing Guy, she asked, “Marian?”

“No, no, no!” Marian whispered, almost as though she was talking to herself.

“What troubles you, Marian?” Guy looked to Saffiya for answers, but she just shrugged.

“It is Isabella–” began Marian.

A look of relief passed over Guy’s face. “Be at ease, she is not here. I saw her leaving around midday. Evidently, she has not yet returned.”

Saffiya was pleased to hear that. She was always uncomfortable around Guy’s sister. A strangled sound made her look back at Marian.

Marian suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth and began to cry.

Saffiya again placed her hand on Marian’s shoulder. “I am so sorry about your father, Marian. Perhaps Vaisey would allow us to eat in our rooms tonight.”

Marian began to wildly shake her head. “No, no, it is not that . . . where did Isabella go? Guy! Where did she go?”

Without warning, the doors to the dining hall burst open, and a dozen soldiers flooded the room. Behind them, Vaisey strode in like a conquering king.

“Arrest Gisborne! Take his sword, and bind his arms!”

Saffiya watched in horror as Guy tried to jump up and unsheathe his sword only to be swarmed by armed men. Within the space of several heartbeats, Guy was disarmed, and his hands were secured behind his back.

“Bring Gisborne and his leper friends to the council chamber,” ordered Vaisey.

Marian was weeping, so Saffiya gently helped her to stand and follow the men to the nearby room.

As they left the dining hall, Agnes ran to the kitchens to find Allan.

Before long, Guy, Marian, Saffiya, and Vaisey were all standing in the council chambers. Vaisey gestured to two nearby guards. “Each of you hold one of the women.” 

As the soldiers grabbed Marian and Saffiya, Guy began to struggle against the men holding him.

“Vaisey!” Guy shouted, “Release them. I know it is me you want. Well, you have me!”

Vaisey was jubilant. “I think they need to be here. They will be anxious to greet my new guest.”

“NO!” screamed Marian.

Saffiya was now confused. What was happening? All her questions were answered as Isabella entered the room, dragging a terrified Ellie by the arm.

“Uncle Guy! The dragon is gonna eat me!” she shrieked.

Now Saffiya understood why the guards had been ordered to hold her and Marian as they began to struggle wildly to go to the frightened little girl.

Vaisey raised his hand. “Silence!” he bellowed.

Everyone stilled.

“I find it so touching that Hood's daughter calls him Uncle Guy. What do you think, Lady Isabella?” Without waiting for a response, he spoke to Ellie. “Tell me, Lady Eleanor of Locksley, why do you call him that?”

Ellie’s eyes widened. “Because I’m not suppose’ to call him Aunt Guy.”

“What?” came Vaisey’s bewildered response. “That does not make any sense!”

Ellie, now becoming more confident, tried to explain, “Girls are aunts and boys are uncles.” Vaisey still looked befuddled, so she continued. “Aunt Djaq told me that when they get married, he will be my uncle Guy.”

Vaisey laughed and looked back at Guy. “Ha! The Baroness of Carentune – a Saracen! You have lost what little mind you had, Gisborne. I always knew that some leper would be your ruin. I just always expected it to be our dear Lady Leper.” The sheriff paused for a moment, and his eyes widened with a sudden realization. “You and Locksley would be brothers! Perhaps that explains the puzzles that have perplexed me since your return from the outlaw camp.”

Vaisey’s words were confusing to Ellie, so she began to look around. “Is Papa here?”

Vaisey cruelly scoffed, “Your cowardly papa is hiding in the greenwood. He cannot help you.”

Ellie began to cry.

Saffiya wanted to cry too. They were all in terrible danger.

“Lady Eleanor, be at ease. Do not cry. Your father will come for you,” called Guy in a quiet, yet firm, voice.

“I’m afraid!” Ellie sobbed.

Saffiya could no longer stop her tears from falling. She looked at Marian, who was also weeping in fear.

“Oh, _please!”_ sneered the sheriff. “Spare me the melodramatics! I have no doubt that Hood will be coming for his little brown daughter, and I am looking forward to his arrival! But first, _Uncle_ Guy, you are going to regret saving the life of this child all those months ago.”

Vaisey gestured to a nearby guard, who handed him something.

As soon as Saffiya recognized it, her heart sank.

The Wolf Bandit’s mask.

Vaisey again spoke to Ellie. “Lady Eleanor, would you like to play a game?”

The little girl’s face brightened slightly. “Yes!” she then hesitated, “you aren’t gonna cheat, are you? Uncle Guy says you’re a cheater.”

Vaisey just laughed. “Of course, I am going to cheat. You see, unlike _Uncle_ Guy, I play to win. Now, Lady Eleanor, I want you to tell me about this mask. It looks very special.”

“That’s Uncle Guy’s mask.” Ellie then pointed at Marian. “She made it special for him, cuz he has a big nose.” 

“Interesting. Why does _Uncle_ Guy need to wear a mask?” Vaisey wickedly smirked at the little girl.

Ellie’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. She suddenly decided that she wasn’t going to play any games with the dragon: he was a cheater! He even admitted that he was going to cheat! That’s no fun. Besides, he had said something mean about her papa! She knew her papa would come any moment to rescue her. “It’s a secret,” she proclaimed, and then she pressed her lips together in defiance of the dragon.

“You can tell me,” purred Vaisey.

Ellie just shook her head and refused to speak to the evil man.

Vaisey then reached down and grabbed Ellie’s arm, roughly pulling her out of Isabella’s grasp. Ellie began to squeal as the sheriff retrieved his dagger from his belt. Now Marian and Saffiya began to shriek in fear.

“STOP!” Guy roared.

Vaisey raised his dagger towards Ellie. “You have something to say, _Uncle_ Guy?”

“Release Lady Eleanor. I will confess. I am the Wolf Bandit. I have always been the Wolf Bandit.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-39-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Vaisey released Ellie, who ran to Marian and Saffiya. With a quick gesture from the sheriff, the soldiers released the women.

“Answer me this, Wolf Bandit,” demanded a gloating Vaisey. “Why was Gisborne so successful in stopping the outlaws from attacking the nobles who were coming for the prince’s council?”

Guy hesitated as he tried to decide what to say.

“Well? You want the little girl to live, I assume.” Vaisey began to closely examine his dagger as if the conversation was boring him.

“I arranged it so that the outlaws would run away whenever I, or my soldiers, came to the rescue of the nobles,” Guy admitted.

“And you were able to accomplish this because . . .?” The sheriff’s eyes were gleaming with malevolent anticipation.

For a moment, Guy was confused by Vaisey’s question. Then understanding dawned. “I was able to accomplish this because I am the leader of the outlaws.”

Marian and Saffiya gasped.

“I must say, Gisborne, you are full of surprises! And you know how I feel about surprises! I thought that chest of coins in your room contained your wages as master-at-arms, but now I see that you have been going rogue on me. However, _you_ have neither the initiative nor the imagination to accomplish all this. This is obviously Locksley’s scheme. I have no doubt that Robin Hood is the true leader.”

Vaisey sheathed his dagger and walked up to Guy, “For your crimes of conspiring with the outlaws and making my life a living hell, I sentence you to death! Guards, take him to the dungeons, and lock him up! It is unfortunate that tomorrow is Sunday, and I am not allowed to conduct executions on the Lord’s Day. But, rest assured, your execution will take place at dawn on Monday!”

________________________________________

_October 8, 1192 (continued)_

Allan ran as fast as he could towards the alley behind the market. He just hoped that there was someone there to meet him. Something had gone horribly wrong. One minute he was laughing and joking with the other servants, and the next, a frightened Agnes was beckoning to him from the hallway. She tearfully described how Giz had been arrested and led away along with Saffiya and Marian. Something dreadful was happening. He arrived at the meeting place and spun in a circle. No one was there. Should he try the tavern? Return to the castle? Steps nearby caused him to begin to back away towards the shadows.

“Allan!” several hooded figures ran up to him. The entire gang of outlaws had entered the city.

Allan relaxed. “Thank God! Robin, somethin’s happening at the castle. Agnes just saw the sheriff arrest Giz. She said they took him, an’ Marian an’ Saffiya to the council chambers. But she doesn’t know why.”

At the somber look on Robin’s face, Allan became even more alarmed.

“Allan,” said Friar Tuck, “Isabella found Ellie at Locksley today. She took Ellie, and we believe that she was brought here to the castle. We also believe that Isabella found Guy’s wolf mask. It was left at Locksley so that Thornton’s daughter could replace the cord, which was fraying.”

_“Shit!”_ cried Allan.

“We need to find out where they are keeping Ellie.” Robin began speaking in urgent, clipped commands, which left no doubt that he was a man who had once commanded troops during war. “We need guard uniforms. We must be able to get into the castle and move around. Our first priority is to rescue Ellie, but we can no longer wait to rescue Marian, Saffiya, and Sir Edward from the castle.”

Allan froze. “Sir Robin, there’s somethin’ you don’t know. Vaisey killed Sir Edward today an’ confiscated Knighton.”

Robin’s face hardened. “Does Marian know?”

“Yeah, she knows,” replied Allan.

“We cannot delay any longer. We must rescue my daughter, my wife, and my sister from the castle.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-39-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)  
________________________________________

_October 8, 1192 (continued)_

After the soldiers took Guy to the dungeons, Marian picked up Ellie, and they huddled together with Saffiya as they waited to hear what the sheriff would do next. The sheriff was talking quietly with Isabella when Ellie began to whimper, “Mama Marian, I’m scared.” Marian comforted her and began trying to devise a way to get word to Robin. She wondered if Agnes was nearby. Just then, she realized that Allan was nowhere to be seen, and she prayed to God that he had escaped the castle to find Robin.

Vaisey was now giving instructions to the guards. “Take them to the room next to Lady Isabella’s suite. The room without any windows. I want two guards at the door, three guards at each end of the corridor, and additional guards at all entrances into the castle.” 

He looked at the women, assessing them coldly. “Lady Marian and _Princess_ Saffiya, I will allow Lady Eleanor to stay with you. However, if there is even a whiff of intrigue – anything that looks like an escape attempt – I will move all of you to the dungeons where you will join _Uncle_ Guy. Keep in mind that the dungeons are not an appropriate place for ladies or children. There is no privacy, no fire for warmth, and the food is the garbage that no one else is willing to eat.”

________________________________________

Several hours later, Marian, Ellie, and Saffiya were crowded together in the bed in their new room. Sleep was not coming easily to any of them.

“Mama Marian, where is Papa? I want to leave here. I don’t like it here,” whispered Ellie.

Marian hugged the girl close. “I know, Ellie. I promise that your papa will come, and he will save us.” Marian worked to dismiss her fears and doubts, as she focused on her faith in Robin’s ability to do the impossible. Resourceful, valiant, ingenious Robin.

“Aunt Djaq?” Ellie now looked to Saffiya.

“Yes, my dear?” Saffiya softly replied.

“Do you think Uncle Guy is cold in the dungeon? The dragon said there is no fire there.” Ellie was worried about her friend.

“I do not know. I hope he is not cold.” Saffiya was also fretting about Guy.

“Do you think Uncle Guy is scared to be all alone in the dungeon? I would be scared.”

“Oh! Dear Ellie, Sir Guy is very brave! He saved you from the dragon. I do not think he is scared.” Saffiya was trying hard not to cry. In less than two days he was scheduled to die. She could not imagine a life without him. 

“Can we go see him?” asked Ellie.

Saffiya and Marian’s eyes met briefly, and Marian recognized the anguish in her friend’s dark eyes. Gently, yet firmly, Marian informed the little girl, “You cannot go into the dungeons, Ellie.”

A look of resolve passed over Saffiya’s face. “Ellie, I will find a way to visit him tomorrow, and I will tell him that you are thinking about him. Now we must sleep.”

They quietly wished each other a good night, and one by one, they drifted into a disturbed, restless sleep.

________________________________________

_October 8, 1192 (continued)_

The outlaws gathered in the abandoned north wing of the castle. After several forays into the castle disguised as guards, they had discovered which room held Ellie, Marian, and Saffiya. However, the room, the corridor, and even the nearby stairwells were all heavily guarded. To make matters worse, the women were in a windowless room.

Robin did not have a plan. He did not even have half-a-plan.

Allan rejoined the group as they pondered their next move.

“I got more information. Agnes’s brother is a soldier, an’ he was in the council chambers. Vaisey has the wolf mask . . .” Allan faltered.

“Well?” Robin was exasperated by Allan’s hesitancy. There was no time for such timidity. “What happened?”

Allan reluctantly began to describe what he had been told. “Vaisey threatened Ellie with a dagger and–”

“What! I will kill the bastard! Did he . . . did he–” Robin stammered.

“No! Giz confessed in order to save Ellie.” Allan explained.

“Confessed to what?” asked a puzzled Robin.

“To bein’ the Wolf Bandit, and to bein’ . . . the leader of the outlaws! Vaisey’s gonna execute Giz the day after tomorrow,” replied a still shocked Allan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Reason to Live
> 
> Guy prepares for his execution and meets with Saffiya for the last time. He will finally face some uncomfortable truths about himself.


	40. Reason to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Guy fans: This is Guy’s big chapter! There is nothing like impending death to focus the mind on what’s truly important.
> 
> Robin fans: This is the last Guy-centric chapter. Robin will appear at the end of this chapter, and then the rest of the story includes Robin in every scene, except for a scene in chapter 44 that features Marian and Saffiya.

_October 9, 1192_

Guy was lying on several boards that served as his bed in the small cell. The boards were certainly never intended for someone his height, and his legs from the knee down hung off the end. After a night of restless sleep, he was tired and cold.

He had removed his favorite leather jerkin because he did not want it to be ruined. It was hanging on a hook embedded high in the stone wall of his cell. Of course, the hook was not really there for hanging clothes, but he wanted the jerkin to look good for his execution. He was determined to leave this world with _some_ decorum.

Word of his imprisonment and pending execution must have spread quickly. Minor nobles, villagers, soldiers . . . a parade of people passed by his cell. He did not know exactly who they were, because he refused to look at them. He would not give them any satisfaction by acknowledging their taunts, insults, and laughter. 

Throwing garbage and dried horse manure at him was apparently great entertainment. Unfortunately, several of his visitors had excellent aim. The pungent smells nearly had him gagging, and he worked hard to control the urge to retch. Some of his guests preferred to spit at him. Thankfully, his bed was far enough away from the front of his cell that no one’s spit had reached him. Yet.

Unexpectedly, he heard the voice of a young man insisting that everyone leave. He turned his head to look beyond the bars. The young servant, who was no longer a boy, but not quite a man, was shooing away his tormenters. “You aren’t allowed down here! You must leave! The sheriff has not given anyone permission to visit this prisoner. If you do not leave, I will report you to the captain in charge of the dungeons!”

Surprisingly, they were actually leaving. Guy sat up and watched them go.

They young man faced Guy and quickly went down to one knee before standing again. “Lord Gisborne, I apologize. I did not know that they were down here fouling the dungeon with garbage. I do not want you to think that I am failing in my duties.” The young man stood a little straighter and proudly announced, “My job is to keep the dungeons clean.”

“Really?” Guy raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

The boy blushed. “Well, my lord, as clean as any dungeon can be, I suppose. If you walk to the side of the cell and extend your hands, I will secure you and clean your cell. But I will not open the door unless you are secured.”

Guy nodded. Fair enough. The boy was bold _and_ smart. Guy moved to the bars and did as he had been told. With his wrists bound on the outside of the cell, he watched the boy clear away all the garbage and manure. He then mopped the floor. Guy wasn’t sure if he had ever seen anyone mop the floor of the dungeon. It was an odd sight.

“Who, exactly, are you?” he asked the boy.

“My name is Alfred, and I’m the third son of the miller of Carentune. I came here to Nottingham to find work in the castle, and cleaning the dungeons was the only job I could get.”

Guy shook his head. He did not wish to disappoint the boy, but he had no choice. “Have you actually been paid yet?”

“No, my lord, they told me I had to prove myself first. They said my food and bed would be my pay for now.”

“I see. I believe that someone has lied to you. There is no job to clean the dungeons. All cleaning is done by the prisoners. Perhaps this person found it amusing to watch you mop cells.”

The boy’s face fell. He was silent for several moments. “So, there is no job? I was hoping to earn money to send home. Times are very bad back home.”

Guy was irritated that someone had taken advantage of this young man. “You said your father is a miller. Does he not have work for you?”

“No, the harvest was not good, Lord Gisborne. We were hoping that you would come to Carentune now that you are baron, and help us,” Alfred anxiously looked into the eyes of his lord as if he could find the answer to his problems within their blue depths.

Guy found himself filled with regret. He recognized the desperation in the young man’s face. It was a look he had seen many times before in the faces of those owing taxes to the sheriff, but this was the first time that a peasant had looked at him with hope shining in their worried eyes. Guy could not help but think about how just a small number of coins from the hoard in his room would have gone a long way in helping the peasants of Carentune survive a poor harvest. But there was nothing he could do now. 

He sadly replied to the boy, “They will execute me tomorrow. I will never live to rule Carentune.”

The light of hope dimmed and disappeared from the boy’s eyes. “I am sorry to hear that, my lord.” Alfred paused. “I could bring you a bucket of clean water and soap, if you would like to wash up.”

“Yes, I would like that . . . thank you.” Guy tried to remember if he had ever thanked a peasant before.

________________________________________

An hour later, Guy was lying in his cell and staring at the stone ceiling. He must have the best smelling cell in the dungeons of Nottingham, he mused. It was, perhaps, the middle of the day. His last day. Tonight would be his last night. He found himself reviewing his life, looking for some meaningful accomplishment.

In his quarters was a box filled with coins. They were his portion of Vaisey’s plundering of Nottinghamshire. Vaisey was more of a bandit than any of Robin’s men. It was just easier for a man of position, such as the sheriff, to commit crimes and escape detection and punishment. Guy couldn’t really count his wealth as an accomplishment. It had been obtained illegally, and its existence was due to the efforts of the sheriff. The coins were his reward for following orders. Not exactly an impressive feat.

He had been awarded a title, which was the achievement of a lifetime. A barony. This had been very exciting. Except that he was awarded the barony for staged rescues of nobles who were not actually in any danger at the time. A ruse. An illusion. Again, his success had been due to someone else’s actions, namely Robin’s instructions to his men to follow the plan and retreat as Guy led his soldiers to hollow, meaningless victories.

Surprisingly, he found himself thinking about his time at the outlaw camp, and the hours he had spent training those peasants to fight with a sword and to work together as a unit. He did not understand why his memories of that time were so satisfying. They were not particularly talented soldiers, but they had put such effort into learning those drills. Their improvements, their victories, had felt like _his_ victories. It was odd that he would still remember that time with such contentment.

He had little in common with Locksley's band of peasants. He wasn't exactly fond of them, but he did not wish to see them harmed – even the carpenter who wanted to kill him. He respected the boy's unwavering pursuit of revenge.

Guy spent very little time with the men under his command outside of training exercises and leading them on missions. They were, after all, not his equal in rank or importance. Locksley's peasants were even further beneath his notice, yet he had experienced a level of camaraderie with those men that was new to him. 

Thinking back to his time in the outlaw camp, he considered his many pleasant memories from those few short months. The evenings around the fire, listening to Allan's stories, marveling at Robin and Saffiya's descriptions of the Holy Land, and enjoying Saffiya's sweet singing in that odd-sounding language of her people. Even the raids where he had worn that ridiculous wolf mask, had been rather diverting. Guy realized that he had been happier during those months at the camp than at any other time since his childhood – since the fire and the death of his parents. He did not want to think about that. Visions of his parents . . . of the hot flames . . . Guy rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, as if that could erase the images of fire that haunted him day and night.

He fought to redirect his thoughts by considering the one subject that he had been purposefully avoiding.

Saffiya. 

Sweet Saffiya! A beautiful, intelligent, affectionate woman who had loved him. How had he treated her? He had taken his pleasure and then thrown her away. He had thrown it all away. He had been given the opportunity to marry a woman who had genuine feelings for him, and he had turned his back on her.

Why?

He had been worried about what other people would think if he had a Saracen wife, regardless of the fact that she was Christian, spoke nearly flawless English, and behaved with more dignity and decorum than many of the nobles he knew, particularly the sycophants who had attended the prince’s council. People who cared nothing for him. People who would turn their backs on him now that he was in disgrace.

Some of them had probably been throwing garbage and manure at him a few hours ago.

So, here he was in a cold, dark cell. Alone. His treasure was not keeping him warm. His barony would not save him from execution. Those people, the ones whom he did not want to offend with a Saracen wife, did not care whether he lived or died. 

He was left with nothing. No great accomplishments. A life that seemed to have no purpose, no meaning. He moved to sit on the side of his bed and stare at the passageway outside the bars of his cell. The chilliness of the dungeon leached into his skin, and the weak light of the nearby torches seemed to be taunting him with warmth that was beyond his grasp. He shivered from both the cold and the sense of hopelessness that suffused his soul.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought occurred to him. What if Vaisey defeated Robin? What if Vaisey decided to kill Saffiya, or sold her to one of his cruel and depraved acquaintances? She had no family, except for Robin. No friends, except for the outlaws. After tomorrow, he would no longer be able to protect her. 

_Ha!_ He thought bitterly, _my protection has left her trapped in the castle, her life dependent on the whim of Vaisey._

At that moment, Guy realized the truth. It was entirely his fault that she was trapped in the castle, under the control of Vaisey. He could have kept her hidden until Robin arrived to take her back to the forest. But he had made the decision to inform Vaisey of her presence in the castle. It had been part of his brilliant plan to keep her there with him. 

So he wouldn’t be lonely. 

So he could seduce her back into his bed. 

He had not really admitted this to himself before, but it was true. He had intended to find a way to bed her again – to make her his mistress, since he could not, would not, marry her. His promises to protect her and keep her safe had been meaningless. He had been ready to _do_ anything, _say_ anything to get what _he_ wanted.

Her words rose sharply in his mind: _Am I only a puppet to manipulate for your pleasure?_

When she had said that to him, just a sennight ago, her words had greatly offended and disturbed him. At the time, he believed them to be unfair – but now, he could see it all more clearly. Even though his behavior had been morally wrong, he now recognized that he had also cruelly dismissed her feelings and her needs whenever they interfered with _his_ desires and _his_ plans.

If she and their child died at the hands of Vaisey, it would be just as much his fault as if he had run his sword through her body himself. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-40-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Not only had he used her and tossed her away because she was not “good enough” to be his wife, he had also placed her in mortal danger, because his needs had been more important than her life. Or the life of their child.

If only . . . 

If only he could go back . . .

Regret pierced him like a dagger, and he was filled with a painful yearning that brought tears to his eyes. Quickly wiping the moisture away, he closed his eyes and fought to regain control over his emotions.

For the first time in many years, he found himself fervently praying – not praying to be saved from the gallows, but praying that God would protect Saffiya and their child after his execution. His soul was blackened by his many sins, especially his treatment of Saffiya. He deserved his death sentence, and only God’s grace would keep him from burning in hell. But Saffiya . . . she deserved a long, happy life with someone who would treat her with love and respect.

A commotion down the hall caught his attention. At the sound of his sister’s voice, he looked up in surprise. Would she come to visit him? He could scarce believe it.

As he watched the group move towards him, he saw Isabella, several soldiers who were wearing the sheriff’s colors, and Saffiya. She was stumbling and floundering as her limp prevented her from keeping up with the brisk pace of Isabella and the soldiers. Two of the soldiers grabbed Saffiya by her arms and were nearly dragging her in the direction of his cell.

Guy jumped to his feet and rushed to the bars.

Isabella smiled in triumph. “Your Saracen whore asked to see you, so I brought her to you. However, she moves so slowly that I was not sure if we would arrive here before your execution.”

The soldiers laughed. Saffiya was terrified and on the verge of tears. One of the soldiers pushed Saffiya to her knees in front of Guy’s cell, and she cried out in pain from her crippled knee.

Guy seized the bars and roared in fury at the rough treatment of Saffiya. The ferocity of his response momentarily cowed the soldiers.

Isabella, however, was not impressed, and she began to laugh maliciously at Guy and Saffiya.

Saffiya remained on the floor, her face in her hands, as she sobbed softly.

Just then, Guy saw Alfred come forward. He knelt next to Saffiya and spoke gently to her, “My lady, are you injured?”

A soldier commented to one of his comrades, “Obviously, the boy is dim-witted and does not understand what he is doing.”

A second soldier called to him, “Boy, can’t you see that this is a Saracen? Her dark skin is the mark of the devil!”

Alfred bravely stood and helped Saffiya up off the floor. He steadfastly addressed the soldiers. “I don’t believe that! How a person acts says more about them than their looks!”

Guy was baffled by the courage of Alfred. He had nothing to gain by standing up to the soldiers, but he had much to lose. Why would he defend a condemned prisoner or a foreign woman? 

Isabella and the soldiers continued to laugh at him and mock him, but Alfred did not seem to notice, or care. He brought Saffiya to stand next to Guy’s cell. Briefly leaving them, he retrieved a small stool and set it next to the bars for Saffiya. He nodded to Guy and walked away.

Guy realized that this lowly peasant, the son of a miller, had behaved with more nobility and dignity than many of the people whose good opinion he had long desired. He looked at Isabella and the soldiers, and he was filled with shame. Only a short time ago, he would have probably behaved in the same manner and laughed at both Saffiya and the boy. 

Saffiya was now seated on the stool next to the bars of his cell. She was trying to wipe the tears from her face. He knelt down next to her. Reaching through the bars, he took hold of her hand.

The soldiers and guards continued to laugh and jeer.

Saffiya leaned towards him and whispered, “I am so sorry! I was worried about you. I just wanted to see you . . . one more time, and I begged Isabella . . .”

Guy’s heart tightened in his chest. He did not deserve her. Despite the despicable way he had treated her and her proclamation that she would always hate him, she obviously still felt affection for him. No one, except for his parents, had cared for him like this.

Hoarsely, he replied, “No, _I_ am sorry. Please, do not apologize. You have done nothing wrong, and I . . . I have done nothing right.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-40-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

A shadow fell across them as Isabella approached Guy’s cell.

“How touching. Well, this is farewell. Tomorrow is your execution, and I will take control of the Barony of Carentune.” Isabella lifted a cord tied around her neck, and Guy recognized his ring – the ring designating him as Baron of Carentune – sliding along the cord. “I know I can never be baroness, but I can be the guardian of your heir, which will give me complete control over the barony.”

Guy looked up at Isabella, for he was still kneeling next to Saffiya. What was Isabella talking about? He shook his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Vaisey has decided that your promise to marry the Saracen, and your public acknowledgment that she bears your child is sufficient for him to declare you married. It is a sad truth that many women die in childbirth. When she dies giving birth to your heir, I will be the guardian. You and your whore will be dead. I win,” Isabella gleefully announced.

Guy looked at his sister, horrified to realize that she was right, and that there was nothing he could do to prevent her from implementing her evil plan. He was powerless. His only hope was Robin. Robin would be able to defeat Isabella and save Saffiya.

A cruel smile spread across Isabella’s face. Although she was a beautiful woman, she had never looked uglier to him. _How a person acts says more about them than their looks!_ The bold words of the young man from Carentune echoed in his mind. A profound truth.

“Time to go! Brother, bid _adieu_ to your Saracen baroness!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-40-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Saffiya stood shakily and gazed at Guy, who also stood.

He reached through the bars and tried to pull her into an embrace, but the bars separating them kept them too far apart. 

The soldiers began hooting and making lewd comments again.

Saffiya lifted up on her toes and whispered in his ear, “I lied to you. I never hated you, and I will never stop loving you . . .”

Isabella pulled Saffiya away and pushed her towards the soldiers.

Guy had never felt so bereft in his life. They were leaving. Guy grabbed the bars and called out in a loud voice, “Saffiya!”

Everyone stopped and looked back at him expectantly.

“I love you, and I am not ashamed of you or our child. I must know one thing before I die, can you forgive me for what I have done to you? I am begging you to forgive me.” Guy’s heart pounded in his chest, and he prayed that Saffiya would give him some comfort in his final hours.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and a tear escaped her luminous, dark eyes. Eyes that had bewitched him from the first time he had seen her at Locksley Manor on that fateful wedding day.

She nodded and responded softly, “Yes, I forgive you . . . for everything.”

Guy closed his eyes in relief, not caring that this private moment was playing out in front of an unappreciative audience. The soldiers were muttering and complaining, and they began to drag Saffiya away again, when Guy realized that he had one more thing that he _must_ tell her.

“Sweet Saffiya!” he called to her. “I am unworthy of you, and I am honored to have received your regard!”

He caught one final glimpse of her as a soldier pulled her around the corner and down the hall to the stairs that led to the main part of the castle, but he knew from the look on her face that she had heard his final words.

As the sounds of the soldiers faded, Guy sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He found himself fretting over all the stairs that Saffiya would have to climb to exit the dungeons. It would be a difficult ascent for her. Perhaps he could ask Alfred to go and assist her on the uneven and steep stairs –

The click of a lock startled him. Looking up, he saw a soldier opening his cell. Two dungeon guards were in a heap on the floor nearby.

It was Robin.

“Well, Gisborne, what are you waiting for? Do you want to die tomorrow? Because it sounds to me as though you have never had more reason to live.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-40-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Half-a-Plan
> 
> Robin devises half-a-plan to rescue Marian, Ellie, and Saffiya. 
> 
> Once again, the council chambers become a battleground, and Robin will finally face Vaisey. 
> 
> Guy has made his choice; he will follow Robin, but now Isabella will be faced with a decision.


	41. Half-a-Plan

_October 9, 1192 (continued)_

Guy shook his head in surprise. “God’s teeth, Locksley! I am actually pleased to see you.” Jumping to his feet, Guy helped Robin drag the unconscious guards into his cell. He reached for his leather jerkin and pulled it on. Taking the cape and helmet of one of the soldiers, he exited the cell and watched as Robin swung the cell door closed and prepared to lock it.

At that moment, Alfred rounded the corner and surprised them.

Robin pointed his sword at the hapless boy and ordered him into Guy’s cell.

Guy immediately spoke up, “No! Wait – This boy defended Saffiya in front of the soldiers, and he was respectful towards me. The soldiers might suspect that he helped me escape.”

Alfred’s eyes were wide with fear.

“That was you? I was around the corner listening, but I could not see who was speaking.” Robin lowered his sword and gave the boy an appreciative nod. 

A sense of resolve filled Guy. “Alfred is from Carentune, and I am his lord. I am responsible for him, and we are taking him with us.”

Robin was startled by this unexpected announcement. Smiling at the shaken boy, he said, “Alfred, I am Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon. Quickly, take the uniform of the other soldier and disguise yourself.”

________________________________________

A short time later, Robin, Guy, and Alfred were in the north wing where the other outlaws were waiting. Allan gave Guy his sword, which had been left in the dining hall after his arrest, and a grateful Gisborne slipped it back into its scabbard. After briefly introducing Alfred to the others, Guy was anxious to implement Robin’s plan. “Locksley, we have no time to waste. Tell me your plan.”

Robin cleared his throat. “Yes, well, about the plan . . . we are still working out the details . . . We need to plan out . . . the plan.”

“There is no plan, is there?” asked an alarmed Guy.

Much rolled his eyes, “The first part of the plan was to rescue you, and here you are, rescued. So the plan is already succeeding. We just need to decide . . . the rest of it.”

The other outlaws murmured their agreement with Much’s assessment of the plan’s success so far.

Tuck stepped forward, “Gisborne, here is the situation . . .” 

The friar carefully explained the location of the hostages, the number of guards, and the difficulty of avoiding open combat, which was necessary in order to protect a small child and two pregnant women.

Roy spoke up, “Yeah, but you know that Marian fights good. I bet even swollen with a babe, she can hold her own. Remember that time when she was almost trapped in Clun–” The other outlaws nearly tackled Roy to get him to shut up.

Guy’s eyes narrowed. “Why would Marian be fighting . . . or trapped in Clun?”

Allan immediately tried to cover for Roy’s blunder. “Right! That doesn’t make sense, does it? Sometimes Roy gets confused about who’s doin’ what. Ain’t that right, Roy?”

“Yeah,” admitted the big man sheepishly. “I get confused lots of time.”

“Enough!” cried Robin. “It is not a secret worth keeping at this point. We cannot keep Gisborne in the dark and expect him to function properly as a member of our band.”

“But he’s not a member of our band! He’s a spy sent to betray us! I do not trust him!” Much yelled anxiously.

Robin shook his head, “He is one of us. It does not matter why he came to our camp. He has never betrayed any of us to the sheriff. He has worked tirelessly to protect my wife and child. I am willing to trust him.”

The other outlaws stared in open-mouthed shock at Robin’s pronouncement. Tuck smiled broadly and nodded his approval.

Guy was also startled by Robin’s statement of support. He could not think of anything to say. He was struck by the fact that Robin’s acceptance and trust not only pleased him, but it made him realize that he trusted Robin as well.

Robin continued, “Gisborne, Marian is the Night Watchman.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-41-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy was sure that he had not heard him correctly. “No, that cannot be right.” Guy looked around. None of the outlaws seemed shocked by Robin’s outrageous claim. Guy tried to reason with him. “She cannot possibly be the Night Watchman.”

“Yeah, Giz,” Allan stared directly at Guy. “Marian is the Night Watchman. She even has a scar on her left arm where you cut her. That’s why the Night Watchman’s cape was a good fit for Saffiya. Marian an’ Saffiya are close in size.”

Guy shook his head in disbelief.

Robin tried to turn their attention back to the plan. “We need to keep in mind that although Marian can defend herself very well, she cannot risk our child. We cannot count on her fighting skills in a battle to escape the castle.”

Breaking out of his befuddled trance, Guy offered his opinion. “She has some skill with a sword. I saw her use a sword during the attack by the mercenaries at the Council of Nobles meeting. The problem is the weight of the sword. She cannot use it for an extended period of time without faltering.”

Robin addressed the boy from Carentune. “Alfred, do you have any experience with a sword? Or the bow?”

Alfred shook his head. “I have never owned a weapon that I could use for practice.” He paused. “I do have three brothers, two older, and one younger.”

“What good is that?” questioned Much, his brow creased in confusion.

“Well, it means I’m good at hand-to-hand combat,” Alfred explained.

“That is useful,” chuckled Robin. 

Guy examined the boy closely. He was well-built and looked strong. Remembering Saffiya tripping and falling as she was rushed towards his cell, a thought occurred to Guy. “We need him to carry Saffiya. Once we secure the women, we must be able to move quickly. She can no longer run.”

Robin nodded. “Good thinking. He carries Saffiya, and Marian will carry Ellie. We will still give him a sword. He should not be unarmed.”

Guy glared at Alfred and growled, “Do you understand that your life, and the life of everyone in your family, depends on keeping Saffiya safe and alive? If we survive, she will be Baroness of Carentune!”

“My lord!” cried Alfred, “You would trust me with the life of your baroness? You honor me beyond words!”

While the outlaws glanced each other, startled by Gisborne’s sudden declaration of his plans to marry Saffiya, an exasperated Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Gisborne needed to learn how to lead and inspire people without threatening their lives – or the lives of their family!

“This is still not a plan.” Guy was now pointing out the obvious.

“There are two issues,” stated Tuck. “First, we have to gain custody of the women and Ellie. Then, we must find a way out of the castle.”

“The escape tunnel!” exclaimed Guy.

“An escape tunnel? What are you talking about?” Robin was both surprised and intrigued by this news.

“Vaisey built a secret escape tunnel. He was concerned about a siege, in case King Richard returned, and the followers of Prince John fell out of favor.”

“Yes, I can see why a traitor like Vaisey might be worried about the return of the king,” replied Robin bitterly.

Guy ignored Robin’s comment and continued, “We can reach it through the cellars below the kitchens. Vaisey did not want to go through the dungeons to enter the tunnel. The tunnel goes for some distance and ends in an old cemetery near the tree line of Sherwood Forest.”

“Who else, besides you and Vaisey, knows about this tunnel?” Tuck inquired.

Guy shrugged. “I do not believe anyone else knows. The soldiers do not know about it. Vaisey wanted it to be a closely held secret. I do not know if he has told Isabella. I doubt that he has.”

“How did he keep the workers from tellin’?” asked Little John.

Guy said nothing, which only aroused everyone’s curiosity.

Robin feared that he knew the answer, but he decided to ask anyway. “Well? I think that is a reasonable question. What if others know about the tunnel and have sabotaged it because of their hatred for Vaisey?” 

“Vaisey had me silence the workers who completed the tunnel,” Guy quietly replied.

Several gasps were heard.

Much asked in an appalled whisper, “You mean . . . you . . . they’re _dead?”_

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-41-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“We need to focus on how we will move the women from their current location to the kitchens,” was Guy’s brusque answer.

Unexpectedly, Agnes rushed in and ran to Allan. “Allan! My brother just sent word – they are takin’ Lady Marian, Lady Ellie, an’ the Saracen to the council chambers! Giz has escaped!” As soon as Agnes saw Guy walk up behind Allan, all the color drained from her face, and she shrank in fear. “Lord Gisborne!” she gulped and looked down at the floor.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-41-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin then demanded the group’s attention. “Everyone, we will go to the council chambers! We will take advantage of the fact that this room has two entrances. By entering through the secondary door, we should be able to quickly take control of the room.”

Guy eagerly remarked, “Vaisey typically stations most of the guards outside of the main entrance. He prefers to limit the number of men who can overhear what is being said in the council chambers.”

“Very good.” Robin nodded in satisfaction. “Our plan is to rescue Marian, Ellie, and Saffiya from the council chambers. From there, we will go to the kitchens . . . somehow. We officially have half-a-plan!”

________________________________________

_October 9, 1192 (continued)_

Saffiya tried to eat, but her stomach was unsettled, and her mind was tormented by Guy’s last words to her – words of love and acceptance. Words that had filled her with joy. Words that had broken her heart, for they were likely the last words she would ever hear from him. She kept praying for a miracle – that somehow, some way, Guy could escape execution. She had no doubt that Robin would come and save them; but would he arrive in time to save Guy? The time of his execution was fast approaching.

Just as Saffiya, Marian, and Ellie were finishing the evening meal in their room, soldiers arrived to escort them to the sheriff. They nervously followed the soldiers to the chamber used for council meetings.

“I don’t like this place,” whimpered Ellie. The council chambers held nothing but traumatic memories for her.

Marian picked her up and held her close. “Remember, Ellie, I am with you, and your papa will come soon to take us away from here,” she whispered.

They stood silently as a livid sheriff and a chastened Isabella entered the chamber.

“I have just received word that Gisborne has escaped. This escape came soon after a visit from his sister and his little brown leper. Now, ignoring the fact that I did not give _anyone_ permission to visit Gisborne, I can only assume that the Saracen facilitated his escape. I explained to you the consequences of any escape attempt. The three of you will be moved to the dungeons, where you will be kept in separate cells until Gisborne either surrenders or is recaptured.”

Just then, the side door to the chamber burst open, and men began streaming into the room. It must have reminded Ellie of that frightening day months ago, when hooded men had stormed the council meeting. She shrieked in terror and covered her eyes. Ellie did not see that it was Robin, Guy, and the band of outlaws who were now subduing the handful of guards in the chamber. The outlaws quickly took control of the room, and Robin ran to his daughter, taking her from Marian’s arms, and hugging her tightly. She grabbed hold of her papa and buried her face in the front of his tunic.

Marian threw her arms around Robin as he held Ellie, while Guy approached Saffiya, enfolded her in a close embrace, and boldly kissed her.

Vaisey and Isabella were now surrounded by the outlaws. Although Isabella was pale and shaken, Vaisey just seemed annoyed.

“Let me see if I understand your plan.” Vaisey tapped his fingers against his chin, as if he were deep in thought. “You are planning to fight your way through a castle filled with trained soldiers. If you miraculously escape Nottingham, you will then take these women and this child out into the forest, with winter coming, and continue your thieving attacks on passing nobility. I will send for reinforcements from Prince John. You will be hunted relentlessly until you are killed or captured and executed.”

“King Richard–” began Robin.

“King Richard has been taken hostage by Leopold, the Duke of Austria. His ransom is 65,000 pounds of silver. He will never return to England.” Vaisey interrupted. *****

Robin paled. He had not expected this news. The last secret message that he had received was that King Richard had sailed from Corfu and was heading back to England.

Vaisey took advantage of Robin’s momentary confusion. He grabbed Isabella by the arm and pushed her against Robin. As she collided with Robin, he tottered and struggled to maintain his hold on Ellie. 

Marian stumbled back, away from Robin, and Vaisey lunged towards her, catching Marian by the arm and spinning her around so that her back was against him. Vaisey wrapped one arm around her neck and pressed a small dagger against her swollen belly with his other hand as Marian cried out in fear.

All the outlaws stepped towards Marian, but Vaisey calmly told them to stay back. He then pressed his dagger even more firmly against her until she winced, and a small circle of blood bloomed on her dress where his knife had sliced through her clothing to her skin.

Robin shoved Isabella towards Guy, who merely passed her along to Little John with the command to hold her securely. As John pinned her arms behind her, Guy looked at her, and his eyes narrowed. He reached out and seized his ring, breaking the cord around Isabella’s neck. With great satisfaction, he slipped the symbol of his barony onto his finger.

Saffiya held Ellie as Robin took his bow, nocked an arrow, and aimed it towards the sheriff’s head.

Guy pointed his sword at Vaisey and moved closer.

A wicked gleam lit the sheriff’s eyes as he began to back towards the main doors of the chamber, clutching Marian and pressing his dagger against the swell of her pregnancy. The outlaws cautiously followed.

Robin lowered his bow. “Vaisey, release Marian without further injury, and we will allow you to leave this room alive. If you injure Marian further, your life is forfeit.”

Vaisey’s eyes narrowed as he considered Locksley’s offer. He countered, “And then you plan to march out the front doors of the castle? You will never make it out of the castle, let alone the city gates, with a child, a woman, and a cripple!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-41-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy wondered if Vaisey had forgotten the tunnel. He intruded into Vaisey’s negotiations with Robin. “If you are so sure of your victory and our defeat, then why do you hesitate?”

Vaisey laughed. “True. At my signal, I want one of your dirty peasants to open the door on the right-hand side, and I will release your Lady Leper as I back out of the room.” 

Isabella cried out, “Pierre! Take me with you! I have always served you well!”

Without taking his eyes off of Robin, Vaisey answered her, “Isabella, you have been a lovely diversion, but unless you find a way to become useful to me, I will leave you to the tender mercies of your brother! _Adieu, ma chérie.”_

Soon Vaisey, still holding Marian, had his back against the left side of the double doors. At the sheriff’s nod, Much opened the door on the right side. Vaisey shoved Marian towards Robin, as he quickly backed out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. 

John handed Isabella to Will, and he helped Roy push a table against the doors. Beyond the doors, they could hear the sheriff calling for more soldiers.

Robin hugged Marian while she assured him that the small cut on her stomach was not serious. Robin looked over Marian’s shoulder at Guy and asked in a low voice, “Has he forgotten the . . . ?”

Guy was also confused by how easily the sheriff had abandoned them in this room. “I do not understand either, but we must go to the kitchens now!”

Robin assumed command and addressed his men. “Remember your training. Watch each other’s back–” A loud crack sounded as the soldiers on the other side of the doors began ramming them. The table would not withstand very many such strikes.

Marian took Ellie as Guy grabbed Saffiya’s hand and led her to Alfred. “Saffiya, Alfred is going to carry you. We must move quickly. I am sorry, but speed is more important than comfort . . . or propriety.” He motioned to Alfred. “Pick her up and carry her over your shoulder like a sack of flour. It will allow you to move more quickly.”

Saffiya gasped and was just about to protest such an undignified position, when Alfred bent and lifted her. He turned and joined the others passing through the side door where Robin was ushering everyone out.

Will, who was struggling to hold a squirming Isabella, asked, “What about . . . her?”

Guy was conflicted. He did not trust her. She would be a burden to them – another woman to protect and shepherd through the corridors as they made their way to the secret tunnel. But . . . she was the only remaining member of his family. Sometimes, when she smiled, she looked so much like their dear _maman_. . .

“Isabella, calm yourself! We can protect you, but you must cooperate and do as you are told. Will you . . . behave?” Guy asked hopefully.

Isabella answered him in French, _“Oui! Je vous promets.”_

Guy took her arm as Will released her and explained, “She has promised to cooperate. I will watch her. Go now with the others.”

Will quickly exited through the side door.

“Isabella, stay close to Robin’s men as we move through the corridors. We are going to the kitchens.” Guy commanded.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-41-05-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“The kitchens . . .?” asked Isabella.

Guy rushed her over to side door without any further explanation. Only Guy, Robin, and Isabella remained in the council chambers. At that moment, the table bracing the door gave way, and soldiers poured into the room.

Robin and Guy hurriedly backed out of the room. Just before they slipped through the small door, Isabella pushed between them and ran back into the chamber. 

Their confusion at her actions did not last. While they blocked the small door by tilting a nearby chair under the door’s pull, they heard Isabella shouting to Vaisey. “They are going to the kitchens!”

Vaisey’s furious howl left no doubt that Isabella’s revelation had triggered his memory, _“MERDE!_ NO! NO! The kitchens! Everyone to the kitchens!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** This is a slight alteration of the actual historical timeline. King Richard was taken captive in December of 1192, two months later than this scene.  
>  ________________________________________
> 
> Next: Playing with Fire
> 
> Has Guy’s moment of weakness with Isabella doomed Robin’s plan? 
> 
> Robin will make his stand in the kitchens of Nottingham Castle, where Robin, Marian, Guy, Saffiya, and the outlaws will face certain death as they are outnumbered and outmaneuvered by the sheriff and Isabella.
> 
> Only Robin, inspired by long-dead Spartans, can hope to triumph over such impossible odds.


	42. Playing with Fire

_October 9, 1192 (continued)_

Nine men, two women, and a small child are incapable of stealth. That was Robin’s conclusion as they began their arduous journey from the council chambers to the kitchens. Fortunately, Vaisey’s call for all men to converge on the council room had cleared several corridors that would have normally been guarded. 

Tuck and Allan led the party. During the sennight that Allan had been living at the castle, he had been particularly interested in finding all the passages that led to the kitchens – the one place in the castle where both his stomach and his heart were happy. Although the food at the castle was plentiful and delicious, it was the opportunity to see Agnes that made the kitchens Allan’s favorite place in the castle. 

Roy and Little John followed Allan and Tuck. After them, came Alfred carrying Saffiya, and Marian, who held Ellie. Much and Will followed close behind Marian. Bringing up the rear were the most experienced fighters: Robin and Guy. They worked to ensure that no soldiers managed to sneak up behind the parade of outlaws jogging through the castle.

The outlaws ran through the main kitchen area and burst into a small adjacent room that served as a place where prepared food was kept until it could be delivered to the dining hall, which was accessed through a small passageway on their right. This room was also the only way to access the cellars below the kitchens. A small door on the opposite side of the room was their goal. 

Guy and Robin helped the other men drag a heavy wooden table from the middle of the room in order to block the door through which they had just entered. It was much sturdier than the table from the council room. Before they could move towards the cellar door, a flood of soldiers poured into the small room from the passageway to the dining hall. With the door behind them obstructed by the table, they were now trapped in this small room. Their only avenues of escape were the cellar door and the passageway that led to the dining hall. Both were blocked by soldiers. 

Robin was evaluating the situation with the experience and insight of a seasoned commander. A thought occurred to Robin. A famous battle that had been fought centuries ago, yet it was still discussed and much admired by military strategists: a small band of Spartan soldiers who had thwarted a huge invading army long enough to allow the people of Athens to flee the city to safety. They had made their stand in a narrow mountain pass. Looking at the room and the narrow doorway across from them, Robin realized that they could employ a similar strategy. *****

The small size of the room would limit the number of soldiers who could enter it and still be able to fight and maneuver effectively. The narrow doorway would prevent the sheriff from quickly replacing his fallen troops, and lastly, a grim thought: once the bodies started to pile up, it would be even more difficult for additional soldiers to enter the room and attack. Of course, it would be physically challenging for the sheriff’s soldiers to climb over their dead comrades, but it would disheartening and terrifying as well. Robin knew the value of undermining the enemy’s confidence. 

It would all come down to the training that Robin and Guy had given the men in the camp. Would they have the strength and discipline needed to survive this battle? Robin looked at Guy to gauge his reaction to the situation.

“Wedge formation or a line?” Guy asked, as he instinctively assumed the role of second-in-command.

“Wedge,” Robin firmly replied. He then addressed the outlaws who were wide-eyed and pale with fear as they stood behind Robin and Guy. “Assume a wedge formation. Women in the middle. I have a plan, but there is no time for me to explain it to you. However, I am certain we can defeat these soldiers. You will need to trust me, and do as I tell you. But more importantly, trust yourselves. You have all the training you need to triumph today. Remember, we are on the side of what is right. Here, in the kitchens of Nottingham Castle, we are going to make our stand, and we _will_ prevail!” 

“We are Robin Hood!” exclaimed Much enthusiastically.

The other outlaws paused for a heartbeat before they all lifted their weapons and shouted, “We are Robin Hood!” Although Guy did not join in the outlaws’ shout, he also lifted his weapon to salute Robin. Robin nodded in satisfaction and turned around to face the soldiers, who were waiting for the arrival of the sheriff before attacking.

Once again, Robin was in a battle. Not a battle to conquer some crumbling city on the edge of a desert. Not a battle for the glory of his king. 

A battle for something infinitely more precious than religious relics. A battle for something more enduring than a triumph for the Lionheart.

His family.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-42-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

A family that included not only his wife, daughter, and sister, but also his best friend Much, a good-humored friar, a rag-tag band of uneducated peasants, and a man whom he had hated for fifteen long years.

He glanced back at his family. The men had fallen into the correct formation, and the women and Ellie had been moved to a protected position inside the wedge. Agnes was there, too. Robin had seen Allan call to her and grab her hand as they ran through the kitchens. Apparently, the girl had chosen Allan over safety. 

“Locksley,” Guy was speaking to him, although his eyes were trained across the room at the sheriff’s men, who were still awaiting their orders from Vaisey. “Who is on point? You? Or me?”

Robin glanced at the tall knight. “You will be on point. Your height and skill with a sword will make you the best choice. Our goal will be to keep moving to the left until we reach the door to the cellar.”

Guy nodded. “We will need our strongest on the left.” Gisborne looked back. John was there, holding his staff instead of a sword. This did not concern Guy, as the man was strong and quite skilled with his staff. Roy was on the far side of John, up against the wall behind them. But Will was also on the left side, between Guy and John. The boy was too inexperienced and was slightly built. “Tuck! Switch with Will!” Guy commanded.

Although defiance briefly flashed across Will’s face, he followed orders and exchanged places with Tuck.

As Will moved, Robin gave his men their final orders in a low voice. “We are moving to the left. Maintain this formation. Do not move away from the wall behind us. We do not want any soldiers to be able to move into a position behind us. No matter what, keep moving left!”

The soldiers parted, and Vaisey strode into the room. With a cruel smile and venom dripping from his every word, the sheriff scoffed at Robin, Guy, and the outlaws. “Oh, this promises to be quite entertaining! The Wolf Bandit has actually tried to teach his peasants how to fight. Gisborne, I know all your tactics. After all, I am the one who taught them to you. You are in an impossible situation. I have more men than you just in this room. Outside this room are several dozen more soldiers. I have also sent additional men to the cemetery. They might not know why they are there, but you understand my reasons, I am sure.”

“Vaisey!” Robin called to the sheriff. “You did not train me! I do not fear you – or your men! I have faced similar battles in the desert, and I have not only survived – I have triumphed!”  
________________________________________

With her back nearly touching the wall behind them, Saffiya was tempted to lean against it for strength. Her heart was thumping in her chest, a rushing noise roared in her ears, and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She looked at Marian, who was still holding Ellie. 

As their eyes met, Saffiya was amazed to see that Marian’s eyes were flashing with anger, resolve, and a boldness that Saffiya had not expected. Without a word, Marian handed Ellie to Saffiya. She looked at Alfred and held out her hand. 

“Give me your sword. I heard Much say that you do not have experience using it. Well, I do! Give it to me, now,” Marian demanded.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-42-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

The boy nervously glanced between Marian to Saffiya, confused and unsure what to do. 

Saffiya realized that she had begun to calm down. Marian’s strength was inspiring her to feel brave. If Marian was not afraid, then she would not be afraid either!

She looked at Agnes, who was standing very close to her. In Agnes’s eyes she saw the same terror that she had felt moments ago. She met the girl’s eyes and tried to reassure her and give her courage. The girl nodded and stood straighter. Saffiya turned back to Alfred.

“Alfred, give Marian your sword.” Saffiya commanded the boy.

As soon as Marian had the sword, she spun around to stand behind Robin as he faced the soldiers across the room.

Saffiya strained to hear Vaisey, who was speaking again. “You peasants! Anyone who walks away from Locksley and Gisborne _now_ before I order my soldiers to attack, will be given a full pardon.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-42-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Not one outlaw moved away from his position.

“Very well,” called Vaisey. “Stand together. Die together.” He now addressed his soldiers. “No matter what happens, you must keep them out of the cellars. Bring me the women after you have killed the men. No need for a trial. Just kill them.”

There was small moment, a heartbeat, when nothing happened. Then, with a loud cry that hurt Saffiya’s ears in the small space of the room, the sheriff’s soldiers surged towards the outlaws, who were pinned against a wall. 

The clanging of swords, the cries of the injured . . . the wet sound of a sword moving through a body . . . the thud of a soldier falling to the floor. Saffiya felt overwhelmed by the horrifying sounds that surrounded her. Saffiya held Ellie close, while Agnes was now clutching Saffiya. 

Saffiya watched as Marian, holding the heavy sword with both hands, moved from one side of the wedge formation to the other, providing assistance here and there as various outlaws found themselves in trouble. Alfred now had a sword. He must have taken it from one of the dead soldiers lying on the floor. He was also helping as best he could.

Unexpectedly, Will backed into Agnes. Agnes and Saffiya stepped away from him. That was when Saffiya realized that they were moving. Just as Robin had ordered, the men had shifted to the left. She looked at the cellar door. It still seemed so far away!

A flash of metal between her and the cellar door caught her eye, and she watched Guy as he slashed and hacked his way through a sea of men and stepped to the left. He then repeated the motions. 

Saffiya was bumped again, and she looked down to see Marian on the floor. She was about to help her up, when Marian jumped to her feet, eyes blazing as she lifted her sword and rejoined the fray. Saffiya realized that Marian must have slipped on the blood that was now smeared across the floor.

Once again, they all moved to the left. Only now, they were stepping over bodies in order move towards their destination. She could see that several of the outlaws had minor wounds, but no one was slowing or stopping. 

A sudden resolve swept over Saffiya. She was not going to cower in fear! Her people were fierce warriors! She handed Ellie to Agnes. Now she just needed a weapon. The swords were too heavy. A dagger would require her to get too close to the enemy.

That was when she saw them. Several iron serving utensils hanging on the wall behind them. She stepped over to the wall and selected an iron ladle with a long handle and a fork of some kind with a long handle and two sharp prongs. They were not too heavy, and they had a nice long reach. 

She spun around with a weapon in each hand and looked for an opportunity to help. Once more they shifted left. 

Marian was now standing next to her. She lowered her sword and was gasping for breath and holding onto her side. Her strength was quickly ebbing.

A short shout from Will, who was in position next to the wall, caused Saffiya to move towards him. Two soldiers were attacking him and trying to get past him and into the center of the outlaws’ wedge formation. When one soldier lunged between the wall and Will, Saffiya swung the ladle and struck him in the face. Down he went.

No sooner had the soldier collapsed at her feet, when another appeared in his place. As Saffiya swung the ladle again, he reached up and grabbed her arm. With a cry she plunged the two-pronged fork into his stomach. He let go of her and crumpled to the floor in pain.

Once more she heard Will cry out, and she turned towards him. He was facing away from her, and there was something stuck to his back. Saffiya gasped when she realized that she was looking at the point of a sword. Will had been impaled. The point of the sword disappeared as the soldier withdrew it from Will’s body, and he slid to the floor.

With the opening created by Will’s death, soldiers pushed forward into the space, breaching the wedge and trying to surround the outlaws. Marian and Alfred rushed to stand in the gap, and whenever a soldier got passed them, Saffiya either hit them with the ladle, or stabbed them with the two-pronged fork. 

Suddenly, Robin appeared and roughly pushed Marian back into the wedge as he stepped into the place where she had been fighting. 

Something had changed. They were steadily shifting to the left now, and the fighting seemed to be less intense. They were nearly to the cellar door. Saffiya did not understand that the sheriff’s soldiers were confused, afraid, and dispirited.

Confused because Vaisey ordered them to keep the outlaws out the cellar. Wouldn’t the outlaws be trapped and more easily killed or captured in such a space? Afraid because they all knew of Gisborne’s nearly flawless technique with a sword. They had never seen him defeated. They also recognized Locksley’s superior skill. And they were dispirited because they were dying for no apparent reason. 

The soldiers began to fall back, and their attacks lost momentum.

Another shift, and Saffiya realized that Alfred was opening the cellar door. He guided Marian and Agnes, who was still holding Ellie, through the door. As he reached for Saffiya, a soldier seized Alfred by the neck and pulled him away from her. Saffiya screamed in terror just as Allan snatched her around her waist and carried her into the cellar. As she disappeared into the cellar, she looked for Alfred and got a glimpse of him drowning in a sea of the sheriff’s soldiers. It was the last time she would ever see the brave, compassionate peasant.

Allan was running her down the rickety wooden stairs that led from the room above to the cellars below. He dropped her at the bottom and raced back up to the door.

Saffiya, Marian, and Agnes backed away from the foot of the stairs and watched as the battered and bloody outlaws made their way through the cellar door with Allan’s help. Within a few minutes, all the outlaws, except for Will and Alfred, were in the cellar and looking for a way to block the door.

John braced the door as Guy, Robin, Allan, and Tuck grabbed any heavy item they could find and ran up the stairs to stack it against the door. Roy had stumbled down the stairs and fallen onto the floor. Much also appeared to be wounded and had staggered over to four large barrels. A cloth was covering the barrels, and Much pulled it off to try and wrap his left arm, which was bleeding profusely.

Marian went to check on Roy, while Saffiya hobbled over to Much. She tried to tear the cloth to make a bandage, but it was too thick. 

“Tuck,” yelled Saffiya, “help me!”

Much was in danger of passing out from loss of blood. As he began to fall, he tried to hang onto a barrel, and he nearly tipped it over. Its lid shifted, revealing the oily, thick, black liquid that filled it. A small amount sloshed over the side.

Tuck arrived to help Saffiya with Much when, suddenly, he froze and began to sniff the air. He reached out and touched the black liquid oozing down the side of the barrel.

“What!” cried Tuck. The friar picked up Much as he backed away from the barrels. “God in heaven! Everyone stand back!” 

Tuck quickly placed Much on the floor next to Roy. He gave Saffiya several instructions for wrapping Much’s arm and quickly strode back towards the barrels, calling Robin over.

“What is it?” Robin asked worriedly.

“A weapon!” replied a stunned Tuck. “An incredibly dangerous weapon that I have only seen in the Holy Land. How is it possible that Vaisey has it here?”

“Gisborne!” shouted Robin, “Do you know about this?”

Guy looked closely at the barrels. “These were delivered almost a year ago. Tuck is correct; it is some kind of liquid weapon that burns, and water will not extinguish it. A Saracen man delivered it and gave us a demonstration. I had forgotten that they were here in the cellars. Vaisey likes to hide important things ‘in plain sight’ as he calls it.”

Robin became thoughtful. “What happened when it was lit during the demonstration that you saw?”

“It exploded, and then it burned. We could not extinguish it with water. The water made the fire more intense. Only covering it with dirt stopped the fire from spreading,” explained Gisborne.

“It is called Greek Fire,” added Tuck. “It is an ancient weapon – very mysterious. The method of making it is a secret.”

“Gisborne, can Vaisey make more of this? Does he know how it is made?” Robin asked.

Guy shook his head. “Despite my best persuasive techniques, I was unable to get the man to reveal the secret of making Greek Fire. I suspect that he did not know; he was only delivering it.”

“So, this is the entirety of Vaisey’s supply, and he is not able to make more?” Robin clarified.

“That is correct,” replied Guy.

Robin gave them a grim smile. “Friends, my half-a-plan is now complete! We need to place these barrels of Greek Fire in the center of the room, but visible to the tunnel’s entrance. Gisborne, where is this tunnel? Are there any traps in the tunnel? Any side tunnels?”

“No, the tunnel takes a straight path to the cemetery. The entrance is there – behind that pile of crates. Move the crates, and there is a door. There are no traps or blind alleys. Since it is a secret tunnel, I did not feel the added expense of such features was necessary.”

Robin nodded, “So you were able to pocket the money you saved by building a straight tunnel?”

Guy smirked, “Precisely.”

Saffiya came up to them. “Robin, Roy is gravely injured. He has a stab wound to his stomach. It is . . . very bad. Much is also seriously injured.”

Robin glanced around to see the big peasant lying on the ground nearby as Marian applied pressure to his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She looked up at him helplessly, her eyes filled with tears. Much was lying next to Roy.

Robin explained to Guy his plan and told him to oversee getting everything in place. He then quickly moved to kneel next to Roy and Much. Tuck, Saffiya, and Marian were also there. Agnes was keeping Ellie distracted at the far side of the room.

Much had passed out, but Roy’s eyes were open.

“Roy?” Robin spoke softly.

“Did we make it out, Master Robin?” All the color had left Roy’s face, which was now a deathly white. His eyes were starting to glaze over.

“We made it, Roy! We could not have done it without your strength.” Robin fought to keep his voice upbeat. His eyes were filling with tears for this kind-hearted man who was rapidly fading away.

“That is good . . . Thank you, Master Robin,” sighed Roy.

“Why are you thanking me? I am the one who owes you a debt of gratitude,” replied a confused Robin.

“You gave me hope . . . for the future . . .” another long sigh escaped from Roy, and he was gone.

Marian and Saffiya began to sob as Robin wiped at the tears that were rolling down his face. He looked at Much, fearful that he was about to lose his oldest and dearest friend. “Tuck, how is Much?” Robin tentatively asked.

Tuck shook his head, “It is too soon to tell. His left arm has been severed just below the elbow. I have wrapped it to stop the bleeding. As long as he does not bleed anymore, and as long as the wound does not begin to fester–”

A loud crash at the door interrupted them.

“Locksley!” Gisborne hurried over, “They are working to break through the door with axes. It will not hold much longer. Everything is in place. Agnes and Eleanor are already moving down the tunnel. Allan is ready to carry Saffiya. We must move into the tunnel, _now.”_

This time, Saffiya did not complain as Allan put her over his shoulder and hastened to the tunnel. As she looked behind him, she saw Tuck gently lift Much, and Little John pick up the lifeless body of his friend. Everyone, except for Guy and Robin, quickly moved into the tunnel.

Robin looked at Guy. “Is this plan acceptable to you? Isabella . . . if she is with the sheriff–”

Guy’s face hardened. “If Isabella is with the sheriff, then so be it. She has made her choice. If she had not betrayed our intentions to go to the kitchens, I believe we would have made it here well before the sheriff’s soldiers. The deaths of Alfred, Will, and Roy are her responsibility as much as Vaisey’s. Besides, you heard her plan when you were listening in the dungeon. She was willing to kill Saffiya to gain control of my heir and the barony. I do not care what happens to her.”

Robin nodded.

Guy grabbed a small torch that was near the entrance to the tunnel and joined Robin as they backed into the darkness. A loud crash heralded the destruction of the door and the arrival of a dozen soldiers. As soon as the soldiers pushed the debris away from the door, Vaisey and Isabella entered the cellar.

Robin and Guy backed a bit further into the tunnel. Robin took an arrow, tied a cloth around its point, lit the cloth from Guy’s torch, and nocked it on his bow.

“Ready?” Robin asked.

At Guy’s nod, he added, “As soon as I release the arrow, we run as fast as we can through the tunnel.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-42-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)  
________________________________________

Vaisey was beyond furious. He knew that Gisborne, Locksley, and the outlaws were now in the tunnel. He could see that its entrance was open, but he did not want the soldiers, or even Isabella, to know about the secret passageway out of the castle. 

He would have to rely on the soldiers near the cemetery to capture Locksley and Gisborne. Vaisey had sent the soldiers to a chapel near the cemetery. But would they be close enough to the tunnel exit to see the outlaws as they emerged from the ground? 

“My lord, what is this?” asked Isabella.

Vaisey glanced at the barrels in the middle of the cellar. “The barrels? Oh, they are just a little welcome home gift that Prince John is planning to give his brother. I am storing them here for the prince.”

_Thunk!_ A flaming arrow unexpectedly struck one of the barrels. By the time Vaisey realized the danger, it was too late to run.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-42-05-v2_web-650.jpg.html)  
________________________________________

The explosion rocked the narrow tunnel, which began to crumble around Robin and Guy as they raced away from Nottingham Castle in a single file. They could briefly feel the scorching heat on their backs as they ran. Together, they finally reached the end of the tunnel.

The tunnel widened into a small room with a ladder on the far side leading up to a wooden trap door. Everyone was standing there, waiting for Guy and Robin. Much was still unconscious, and John had carefully laid Roy’s body on the floor, and he had covered him with a cape.

“What is above the trap door, Gisborne?” Robin was bent over at the waist as he fought to catch his breath.

Gisborne was also gasping for breath. He coughed several times before he was able to hoarsely explain, “The trap door is covered by rocks. It has been made to look like a grave. Vaisey said that he sent soldiers to the cemetery. If we open the trap door, and they are nearby, we will not be able to defend our position. They will kill us easily. Obviously, we cannot retreat back to the castle.”

Allan began to smile. “A grave, you say? Does anyone know the hour? It must be late . . . An’ if I were a soldier, standin’ around in a cemetery in the middle of the night–”

Robin grinned, “And a spirit rose out of a grave–”

“I’m thinkin’ they’ll be runnin’, not attackin’,” finished Allan.

As Guy and John carefully shifted the heavy door to the side, Allan slowly peeked out. Thankfully, it was a new moon – a sliver of pale light that provided only weak illumination in the graveyard. Allan could not see any soldiers. He stealthily exited the grave and crawled behind a nearby tombstone. 

The sound of running feet startled him. He glanced around the tombstone just as a dozen soldiers carrying torches ran by, jumped on their horses, and raced away. It was confusing. He had not even had the opportunity to _try_ to frighten them, yet they were already riding away. Suddenly, Allan realized that it was not as dark as he had originally thought. An eerie glow lit the sky over Nottingham.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-42-06-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

_“SHIT!”_ cried Allan. “The soldiers are gone. Come and look!”

Within a few minutes, everyone was standing next to Allan as they gazed upon the fire that lit up the east side of the castle, where the kitchens had been. Where a gaping hole could be seen, even from the cemetery on a hill almost a mile away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Robin is thinking of the Battle of Thermopylae, where a small band of Spartans defended a narrow mountain pass against a huge army of Persians, led by Xerxes. Robin may not know all the historical details, but he remembers enough about the story to see its relevance to the battle he is facing.  
>  ________________________________________
> 
> In this story, the death of Vaisey will not trigger the destruction of Nottingham. 
> 
> Robin and his brave followers have defeated the sheriff! But the story is not quite finished. A preview of what comes next:
> 
> Chapter 43: The Sheriff of Nottingham  
> Nottingham Castle is burning. It is up to Robin, Tuck, and Guy to save the city.
> 
> Chapter 44: To York . . . and Back Again  
> Robin works to clear his name. The outlaws gather to remember their fallen comrades.
> 
> Chapter 45: Child Hood  
> Secrets of the past are revealed! More fisticuffs between Robin and Guy!
> 
> Chapter 46: An Unexpected Journey  
> Did you ever wonder why Tuck unexpectedly shows up in chapter 8, seemingly out of nowhere? At the time, Robin was distracted by his discovery that Marian was the Night Watchman, and he never stopped to ask himself, “Who is Friar Tuck, and why is he here?” Also: Guy still has a lot to learn about women. Fortunately, Marian and Robin are there to provide some much needed lessons.
> 
> Chapter 47: Epilogue – Parent Hood  
> We will revisit our characters five months after the defeat of Vaisey and again six years later.


	43. The Sheriff of Nottingham

_October 9, 1192 (continued)_

Everyone stood and watched as Nottingham Castle burned.

Robin was the first to speak. “We have to go back and help them put out the fire. They will try to use water on the fire, and many more could be injured or killed. I’m responsible for this; I caused this . . . I just never expected . . .” Robin’s voice cracked with emotion and faded away.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-43-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“Robin–” Marian wanted to comfort him, but Robin just shook his head, and she squeezed his hand sympathetically instead of continuing. Ellie had fallen asleep in Marian’s arms, exhausted from the sheer terror of the battle she had survived. Robin lifted his eyes towards Marian, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around both Marian and Ellie and briefly hugging them before stepping away and resuming his observation of the fire.

Guy declared his intentions. “I agree. We must go back, or else there will not be a Nottingham Castle by dawn’s first light. Besides, I must take control of the city before anyone realizes that Vaisey is dead.”

“No!” gasped Saffiya. “What if they recapture you and then proceed with your execution?”

Guy shook his head. “I do not fear that. Once I have assumed command, no one will be able to execute me.”

Marian spoke up, “How can you be so certain?”

“Allan! Bring that girl over here,” demanded Guy.

Poor Allan had to nearly drag Agnes to Gisborne. She was terrified of the tall knight.

“You were at the castle! What charges were posted against me? Speak!” Guy barked at the hapless girl.

“Giz!” Allan cried, “Don’t yell at her! She’s scared of you!”

Robin decided to intervene. “Gisborne, you cannot talk to everyone as though they were one of your soldiers.” He spoke gently to the girl. “Agnes, I will not allow Gisborne to hurt you. Do you trust me?” At the girl’s nod, Robin continued, “Did you hear any news from the other servants, or from your brother, about Gisborne’s execution? What charges were brought against him?”

Calming slightly, Agnes focused on Robin’s kind smile. “My lord, we were wonderin’ about that in the kitchens. My brother told me that no charges had been posted or announced – just that Giz, er, Lord Gisborne was gonna be executed.”

Allan remembered something. “When I was eavesdroppin’ on the sheriff in his war room–”

“How in blazes were you able to do that?” asked a shocked Guy.

“It’s a long story; I’ll tell you later . . . anyway, the sheriff said to yer sister, _‘If I find the Wolf Bandit, I will kill yer brother and blame the Wolf Bandit. If he finds the Wolf Bandit, I will kill yer brother and blame the Wolf Bandit.’_ So maybe he was plannin’ to execute you an’ tell Prince John that the Wolf Bandit killed you. It would be a lot simpler than tellin’ the prince that he bestowed the Barony of Carentune on the Wolf Bandit.”

Robin and Guy were both nodding in agreement. It made sense. It also meant that it was unlikely that formal charges had been posted against Guy, and the prince would not have been notified of Guy’s arrest.

“I suspect that Vaisey was organizing some scheme to ensure that he received credit for capturing the Wolf Bandit,” Guy stated. “We must return to Nottingham at once.”

Robin agreed. “Tuck and Allan will come with us. John, I want you to take the women, Ellie, and Much to Locksley. 

John shook his head and glowered at Guy. “Don’t go, Robin! Him, I do not trust!”

“I need to go and help the people extinguish this fire. I have no doubts about Gisborne’s intentions. He just delivered us safely out of the castle and helped us kill the sheriff.” Robin calmly explained.

“Roy and Will were not delivered safely out of the castle,” came Little John’s quiet reply.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-43-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin sighed. “I know. We will miss them. They were more than friends; they were our brothers.” Robin paused and searched for the right words. “Roy has one more task to complete, and I am genuinely sorry to send him on such a mission.”

Everyone looked curiously at Robin. 

Robin clarified his intentions. “We need to deliver the Wolf Bandit to Prince John. It is the only way we can be sure that the prince will award the position of sheriff to Gisborne. We cannot take a chance on Prince John sending another man like Vaisey to Nottingham.”

John gasped, “You mean . . . his body . . .”

Robin placed his hand on Little John’s shoulder. “Yes, my friend, that is exactly what I mean. Go and close the opening to the tunnel. For now, leave Roy in the tunnel, and tomorrow Gisborne will arrange to have his body taken to Nottingham as the defeated Wolf Bandit.” For several moments, John stood and glared at Robin, who met his stare with an unwavering steadfastness. Finally, a resigned Little John nodded and went to reposition the trap door over the tunnel’s exit.

Saffiya limped over to Guy. She anxiously searched his face, but she was not sure what she was looking for. “Do not go,” she whispered.

He glanced at the others and then led her a few feet away, in hopes of having some privacy. “I must go. I must assume the post of sheriff, and I can help Robin fight this fire.”

“But they were going to kill you. What if Vaisey is still alive . . .” her heart was pounding in fear at the thought of losing him again.

Guy shook his head. “That is not possible.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “We fought so hard to escape, yet you are so eager to return . . . do not go! Stay with me!”

Guy pulled her into his arms and briefly held her. Breaking away, he tried to explain it to her, “I must go. There is only a short span of time before the death of Vaisey becomes known. If another noble seizes power before I can get there and–”

“Power!” Saffiya bitterly exclaimed as she extricated herself from his embrace. “After everything that has happened, you still lust after power and position! What about home and family? You once told me that you wanted a home and a family–”

“And the power to ensure that no one can ever take it away from me. Again.” Guy’s reply was equally bitter. “Saffiya, I am doing this for us. Do you want to raise our child in a tent in the woods?”

“For us? You are risking your life chasing after power and position! If you are killed . . .” Saffiya could not bear to finish her sentence. Her eyes blazed with hurt and anger. Guy tried to pull her into another embrace, but this time she struggled against him. He released her, and she irritably backed away from him.

Robin was impatient to return to the city and help fight the fire, so he hurried over to Gisborne, hoping to leave immediately. Marian could tell that Saffiya was upset, so she handed Ellie to Tuck and joined Robin as he approached the other couple. 

“What is wrong?” Marian gently asked Saffiya.

“I asked him not to go, but all he cares about is becoming sheriff!” Saffiya angrily declared.

Looking at Guy, Marian’s face hardened, and she sharply rebuked him. “Why? Why do you keep choosing power over love? Why not just be a husband to her? And a father to your child?”

Guy was now becoming indignant. “I want to be a husband, and a father, who is respected by his family! I want the opportunity to accomplish some achievement that will inspire pride in the hearts of my children and my wife. I do not want to be known as the man who tricked the prince into giving him a barony! I want to become sheriff. I want to be a sheriff who is feared _and_ respected!”

Robin nodded.

“Why are you agreeing with him?” Marian exclaimed.

“Because I understand what he is saying. Marian, do you have any idea why I joined King Richard’s crusade?”

Marian became thoughtful, “Well, you wanted adventure. You wanted to serve your king.”

Robin sighed. “Yes, it’s true that I wanted adventure, and I greatly admire King Richard, but more than anything else I wanted to be my own man, to achieve something worthwhile, something impressive – not just rely on the accomplishments of my father and his fathers before him. So, I went to war, and I was very successful, but I did not find what I was looking for on the battlefield. I had to come home again to find a purpose for my life.”

“What did you find?” Guy was intrigued to hear Robin speak about the same issues that had been troubling him during his incarceration in the dungeons.

“I found that fighting injustice gave my life purpose. I will soon be a father again, so my desire to accomplish something meaningful is even stronger. I suspect the same is true for Gisborne, as well.”

Guy nodded and reached for Saffiya. Taking her hands, he spoke quietly to her. “I promise that I will return safely to you. Please try to understand that becoming sheriff will give me power which will allow me to protect you and our child.”

Saffiya reluctantly nodded and wiped away a tear that had leaked from her eye and slid down her cheek. 

Releasing her hands, Guy walked over to where Robin, Allan, and Tuck were impatiently waiting and announced, “We must hurry. We cannot spend any more time in idle talk.”

Robin smiled and slapped Guy good-naturedly on the back. “We will leave now. Just one word of advice, Gisborne,” Robin paused for effect. “Never refer to conversations with a woman as ‘idle talk.’ Trust me on this.”

The air had become hazy with smoke as Robin, Guy, Allan, and Tuck began a brisk jog in the direction of Nottingham. John gently lifted Much from his resting place on the ground, and Saffiya hobbled over to check on the injured man.

“My arm,” moaned Much, “it hurts.”

Saffiya and John’s eyes met in agonized sorrow; what could they say to him? Half of his left arm was gone, but they did not want to reveal that to him yet.

“Shhh,” Saffiya whispered. “We are taking you some place where you can rest.” She fumbled slightly with the pouch tied to her waist until she managed to open it and retrieve a small bottle of her best pain medicine. While John held Much, Saffiya placed a few drops in Much’s mouth and convinced him to swallow.

Little John quietly thanked Saffiya, and then he called to the others. “Follow me.”

Marian carried Ellie and Agnes offered her arm to Saffiya, whose limp had become more pronounced with her exhaustion. The bedraggled group began trudging towards the nearest village where they planned to procure transportation to Locksley using a small bag of coins that Guy had given them.

________________________________________

The mile long journey to the front gates of Nottingham gave the men an opportunity to discuss their strategy. Arriving at the gates, the guards quickly responded to Guy’s order that the group be allowed entry into the city. The men sprinted to the castle, where attempts to put out the fire with buckets of water were just causing the fire to spread. It now threatened the stables.

Gisborne quickly assumed authority over the soldiers, many of whom were wearing his colors. The soldiers who had been killed fighting the outlaws, and who had been with the sheriff in the cellars, had all been wearing the blue and white of the Vaisey family crest. 

“No more water!” Guy yelled over the noise of the fire and the frantic cries of the terrified citizens of Nottingham. “Throw dirt on the fire! Start digging and filling the buckets with dirt!”

Allan and Guy worked to spread the new orders among the confused and frightened troops surrounding the castle. Tuck went to the stables and organized the removal of the horses and tack to a safer distance. Robin took a moment to stop and think. 

A cry went up as one of the walls of the east wing partially collapsed with a thunderous noise that shook the ground beneath their feet.

Guy ran to Robin, and hurriedly told him, “More walls are in danger of falling. We must get everyone away from them.”

Robin took command. “Agreed. Clear the area, and then we must find a way to pull down the remaining walls of the east wing on top of the fire. It would be the quickest way to extinguish it. If we continue to just throw buckets of dirt on this fire, it will take too long. Eventually the rest of the castle will be in danger of burning, as well as every structure within the walls of the city.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-43-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“We cannot just push over these walls!” exclaimed Guy.

They both looked helplessly at the inferno. Robin began searching the courtyard, turning in place. “Gisborne, what other weapons do you have here? Trebuchets?”

Guy shook his head. “Those are very expensive and difficult to calibrate. They require special training to operate . . . but we have a catapult and a battering ram.”

Before Robin could respond, Guy turned and called several soldiers over. “Bring the catapult, NOW!”

As the men ran to obey Gisborne’s command, Robin and Guy began to order the other soldiers to clear the area.

A short time later, Robin and Guy stood next to the catapult trying to decide the best strategy for knocking down walls, some of which were quite tall. Tuck walked up. “My sons, why are you just standing there? Are you planning to do something with this weapon?”

Robin smiled sheepishly. “We want to knock the remaining walls of the east wing down on top of the fire. It is difficult to know where to strike so that the walls fall on the flames, and not . . . somewhere else.”

In the dim light, Robin could see the white gleam of Tuck’s smile. “Whenever you are facing a large challenge, you must find the smaller challenges within.” Tuck pointed to the tallest part of the wall that remained standing. “If you aim the catapult near the top, you can try to shorten the wall. Keep reducing the height of the wall gradually. This will give you more control than if you try to knock it over all at once.”

Over the next two hours, they progressively shortened sections of the remaining walls of the east wing. Although not every strike was successful – sometimes the stones from a wall fell in the wrong direction, and sometimes the catapult’s ammunition missed a wall entirely – every time a portion of a wall actually fell onto the fire, the fire became smaller. 

They were reloading the catapult with a large stone from the damaged section of the castle when the last remaining portion of the east wing collapsed from the heat and damage that it had already sustained. The stones fell on top of the lingering flames, effectively smothering them.

A cheer rose among the crowd.

Tuck climbed up on top of a nearby wagon and called out to the people and soldiers gathered around, “Lord Gisborne, the Baron of Carentune, has saved Nottingham from burning to the ground!” More cheering from the crowd echoed across the bailey as Tuck turned to Robin and Guy and winked.

“Well, Gisborne,” Robin laughed, “You have accomplished something worthwhile tonight!”

Guy smiled with satisfaction, but shook his head. “We accomplished it together.”

________________________________________

_October 10, 1192_

Several hours later, the sun rose on a bright and crisp autumn day. The entire morning was spent smothering hot areas of the smoldering ruins with dirt and trying to find anything that could be salvaged from the devastation around the kitchens and east wing. At one point, a peasant ran forward and knelt before Guy. He nervously held something out towards Lord Gisborne.

To Guy’s surprise, the man gave him a tooth and a ring. A very special tooth with a small gem embedded in it. The tooth that Vaisey wore to fill in a gap created by a missing tooth in the front of his mouth. Guy brushed away the ashes from the ring until he could see the crest of the Barony of Ernehale: the head of a hawk.

“Take me to where you found this,” Gisborne ordered.

Robin, Tuck, and Allan also followed as they made their way to an area in the rubble that was being excavated. The stench of burned flesh was so strong in the air that Guy had to fight the urge to retch. The group clambered down a makeshift ladder and found themselves back in the kitchen cellars. Several bodies, blackened and unrecognizable, had been uncovered. Guy could only assume that they were Vaisey, Isabella, and various soldiers. He asked Tuck. “Is there any way to be sure?”

Tuck shook his head. “Not just by looking at these remains, but they could not have escaped. Consider that tooth and the ring. Vaisey was wearing both just before he ordered his troops to attack us.”

Guy stared down at the charred bodies, and he felt his chest tighten at the thought that his beautiful, clever sister was now gone forever. Why would she choose Vaisey over her own brother? Somehow, he had failed her. _Again._

Swallowing hard and hoping that his voice did not betray him, Guy asked the peasant, “Where did you find the ring and the tooth?” The man gestured towards a blackened skeleton, its jaws stretched open in a ghastly silent scream.

Guy shivered in dread despite himself and wondered if Vaisey would be eternally screaming in the depths of Hell. Or, perhaps the sheriff would be at home with his fellow demons. Guy rubbed his face and tried to gain better control over the tumult of emotions coursing through him. He had fantasized about Vaisey’s death for so long. He had imagined all the different ways he could kill him, and he had savored the thought of watching the light of life fade from his cruel eyes.

And now he was dead. Gone forever. Vaisey would never beat him, or humiliate him, or order him to commit some evil act again.

Why wasn’t he happier? His lack of joy made him annoyed with himself. Perhaps it was because it all seemed so unreal. Perhaps if Vaisey’s body was still recognizable . . . 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-43-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Despair seized Guy’s heart as Vaisey’s voice whispered to him, _how will you know what to do, if I am not there to tell you? You will fail without my guidance. You are stupid and incompetent. You need me._ It was as if the grisly remains at this feet were calling to him from beyond the grave.

He closed his eyes, hoping to shut out both the scene of death before him and the ghostly voice in his mind. A memory of his father, Sir Roger, briefly surfaced only to morph into an image of Vaisey, laughing and mocking him. His father had been back in England for only a short time before his death in the fire, and an unexpected realization struck Guy: he had lived almost half his life under Vaisey’s control; he had spent more time with this evil man than his own father. Would he ever be truly free of the sheriff?

“Gisborne?” Robin’s voice seemed very far away.

A warm hand on his arm startled Guy, and he opened his eyes. Tuck was there, and his kind eyes seemed to be all-knowing, as if he had read each shifting emotion on Guy’s face with the wisdom and insight of a man who had experienced much in his long life. Guy immediately felt embarrassed and exposed, as if he were standing naked in front of everyone. Jerking his arm away from the friar, he directed an irritated stare at the man.

“Guy, you served Vaisey for a long–” Tuck spoke softly and sympathetically, which only made Guy angrier.

Guy rudely interrupted him. “I will call a Council of Nobles meeting and officially take command. We must also get word to Prince John.”

“Prince John is currently in York,” added Robin, who was also perceptively gazing at him, which further mortified and aggravated Guy.

“How do you know that?” Guy’s voice was rough, and his throat felt tight with emotion. 

Robin shrugged. “I am not the only supporter of the king monitoring Prince John.”

“Very well,” muttered Guy. “After the Council of Nobles, I will travel to York and take the body of the Wolf Bandit to him.”

“We,” Robin corrected him. “We will travel to York.”

An emergency Council of Nobles meeting was called for the next afternoon, and riders left immediately to deliver the news to the usual attendees. 

Meanwhile, Guy arranged to have Roy’s body retrieved from the cemetery and embalmed in order to facilitate taking it with them to York. 

A search of Vaisey’s quarters led to the recovery of the Wolf mask, as well as the pact signed by Prince John’s supporters, Sir Edward’s ledgers, and a sizable fortune. The mask and ledgers would travel with them to York, and the pact would be hidden in a secure place known only to Robin, Guy, and Tuck.

________________________________________

_October 11, 1192_

The council chambers were far enough from the fire that the room had not been damaged, although the smell of smoke hung heavily in the air. 

Guy was nervous to be leading his first Council of Nobles meeting, and that made him irritated and short-tempered. Again, he was in the position of having to juggle several falsehoods and recite stories that varied from “sort-of-true” to outright fabrications. Guy called the meeting to order and sat in Vaisey’s throne. 

Before he could begin with his agenda, Sir Henry of Clun jumped to his feet. “There are rumors that you were not killed in the fire because you were in the dungeons awaiting execution! What gives you the right to take the position of sheriff? How do we know that you did not kill Vaisey yourself?” Sir Henry was clearly agitated. 

Guy wondered what the sheriff had promised Sir Henry in order to merit such a frantic reaction to Vaisey’s death. “Do you have any proof of these accusations?” Guy inquired, sounding calmer than he actually felt.

“Proof? I saw you in the dungeons myself!” cried Sir Henry.

Guy’s eyes narrowed. So, Sir Henry had come to visit him in the dungeons. Now he regretted not looking to see who was there. Had Sir Henry been throwing garbage or spitting? Guy decided this conversation needed to end before he grabbed his sword and impaled Sir Henry.

“Interesting. Well, regardless of what you _think_ you saw, I am now Sheriff of Nottingham. What charges have been brought against me? I am not aware of any.” Guy looked around the room. “Does anyone here have charges to bring against me?”

Silence.

Guy continued, “You accuse me of killing the former sheriff. You have no proof that I killed him . . . And I have no proof that I did _not_ kill him. I suggest you spend some time thinking about the implications of what I am saying.”

Sir Henry of Clun paled and sat down heavily in defeat.

Guy cleared his throat and began the meeting in earnest. “We have three important pieces of business today. First, I have captured and killed the Wolf Bandit. Therefore, I am now Sheriff of Nottingham. Secondly, I would like to announce that, after extensive investigation, Sir Robin of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon, has been cleared of all charges of illegal activities. I can find no proof of the charges brought by the former sheriff. We will now welcome the earl to the council meeting.”

Allan was standing in Gisborne’s former position next to the sheriff’s large chair. At this announcement, he walked to the side door of the chamber and opened it. Robin calmly entered and took his seat at the council of nobles.

A hushed murmur spread throughout the council chambers, and with only a couple of exceptions, such as Sir Henry, the nobles were clearly pleased by the return of Sir Robin of Locksley.

Again, Gisborne nervously cleared his throat. He silently vowed to limit the number of these meetings in the future, if at all possible.

“My last announcement concerns the late Sir Edward of Knighton. There has been some confusion over ledgers from his last few years as sheriff. This led to some allegations of theft. When I meet with Prince John in a few days, I will be able to clear this up. All Knighton properties will be restored to Lord Knighton’s heir.”

Guy jumped to his feet. “This meeting is dismissed.”

Robin was smiling broadly and so was Tuck. They always seemed to be happy and smiling. It was very tiresome, thought Guy.

“Tomorrow, to York!” Robin cried enthusiastically. He was still grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: To York . . . and Back Again
> 
> Guy meets with Prince John as Robin works to clear his name. The outlaws gather to remember their fallen comrades.


	44. To York . . . and back again

_October 15, 1192_

Robin stood at the back of the audience hall in the castle of York. He was again playing the role of Guy’s personal guard. His face was concealed beneath a helmet, and he was wearing the black and yellow of Gisborne. Holding the wolf mask in one hand, he had a small chest of Vaisey’s silver cradled in his other arm and balanced against his hip. His arm had begun to ache, and the stress of the moment just added to his annoyance with Guy, who was fretfully waiting to be called before Prince John.

Roll shoulders, tilt head left, tilt head right, touch top of scabbard. 

Robin swore that if he had to watch Gisborne go through that series of nervous gestures one more time . . . 

The herald loudly announced, “Prince John welcomes the Baron of Carentune, Lord Gisborne.”

Robin and Guy approached Prince John, went down on one knee, and quickly stood again. Robin remained slightly behind Gisborne, where he focused on steadying his own nerves with several deep breaths. He had spent the entire journey from Nottingham to York working out a plan and coaching Guy in what to say and how to say it. If only he could do this himself! 

“Lord Gisborne,” came the prince’s effusive welcome, “we are so pleased to hear of your success in capturing the Wolf Bandit.”

“Sire,” began a clearly anxious Gisborne. “I have brought the body of the Wolf Bandit, and here is his mask.” Guy stretched out his hand, and Robin dutifully stepped forward, handed Guy the mask, and backed away to his original position. Gisborne offered the mask to the prince.

“This pleases us very much! We will keep this mask as a trophy and to remind everyone that forest bandits will not be tolerated!” proclaimed Prince John.

Guy continued, his voice flat and emotionless due to the many times he had rehearsed the words with Robin, “Sire, I also bring very sad news. There was a mysterious explosion in the kitchens of Nottingham Castle. Lord Vaisey, the Baron of Ernehale and Sheriff of Nottingham, was killed in the explosion, along with my sister. Following the explosion there was a fire. We had great difficulty extinguishing this fire, as water made it burn hotter. I assure you that I will investigate this explosion and strange fire thoroughly and report my findings to you.”

Robin watched Prince John closely. He could see that the prince was momentarily speechless. Perhaps it was the close relationship that he had shared with Vaisey. 

“Lord Gisborne,” John’s voice sounded a bit shaky. “We appreciate your dedication and generous offer to investigate this fire. However, kitchens frequently catch fire . . .”

The other nobles in attendance tittered at the prince’s weak jest.

Prince John continued, “We do not want the new Sheriff of Nottingham to be distracted by kitchen fires! We urge you to focus on capturing and executing any remaining outlaws.”

Robin now had his answer. Prince John had just insisted that Gisborne drop his investigation. There was only one reason why the prince would be so dismissive of such a dramatic and deadly disaster. Prince John knew about the barrels of Greek Fire, and he knew exactly what type of devastation Greek Fire wrought. Robin prayed that Gisborne would remember the next part of the plan.

Prince John was concluding his audience with Gisborne. “Today, we are announcing that Lord Gisborne, Baron of Carentune, is now the Sheriff of Nottingham.”

“Sire,” Gisborne spoke up, and Robin sighed in relief. Despite his obvious unease, Gisborne had remembered what to do next. “I have carefully reviewed all of Lord Vaisey’s papers. There are two matters that can only you can resolve.”

Prince John was now bored and wanting to move on to more pleasant activities. “Oh . . . very well. Continue.”

“I believe Lord Vaisey would have come to you with this, if he had lived. He recently found Sir Edward of Knighton’s original ledgers from his years as sheriff. We can find no irregularities in these ledgers. I humbly request that you restore Knighton to Sir Edward’s heir.”

“We will have the Court of Exchequer review the paperwork. If it is as you say, then we will grant your petition. What is your _final_ request for today?”

Gisborne wiped the sweat from his brow and nervously cleared his throat. “Sire, I beg your indulgence, but it is vital that I speak to you privately. This is a matter of the utmost secrecy. It involves Sheriff Vaisey, the Pact of Nottingham, and the box of silver that I brought for you.”

Prince John was momentarily stunned by what he considered an absolutely audacious request. Robin feared that he was about to refuse Guy, when three very important words registered in John’s mind, and he asked for clarification, “Did you say, ‘box of silver’?” Robin opened the lid of the box, revealing that it was filled with the valuable metal, and the prince’s eyes shimmered with the same glint as the silver. John called to one of his attendants. “Escort Gisborne and his box of silver to our private chamber. We will be there momentarily.”

A short time later, Robin and Guy were waiting in a luxurious antechamber next to the suite of rooms set aside for the prince during his visit to York. Guy began to pace, and Robin called to him. “Gisborne! You need to try and settle yourself!” Guy reluctantly stilled and faced Robin, who continued, “Do you remember the plan? All you have to do is agree with whatever I tell John. It does not matter how outrageous or untrue my words are; it does not matter how uncomfortable or unhappy you are with what I say. No matter what, you _must_ agree with me!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-44-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he grudgingly nodded. “I will agree with whatever you say, but this is folly, Locksley. Prince John will never believe this tale you have concocted. We will be swinging from the gallows at dawn.”

Robin laughed in spite of himself at the dire expression on Gisborne’s face, which only infuriated the tall knight. Working to achieve a more measured demeanor, Robin shrugged. “Look, Gisborne, I am not planning to die. I would not be here if I thought this plan was doomed.” An impish grin lit Robin’s face. “Besides, this is another opportunity for you to impress the prince. Thanks to _me,_ the prince already believes that you are a brilliant military commander, _Lord_ Gisborne. After this meeting, he is going to assume you are also a patriot loyal to the throne of England. You will be a _hero!_ Maybe he will give you another barony! Maybe you will start caring about who is on the throne! Finally, England will have _done something for you!”_ Robin could not help but chuckle at the withering glare Guy was directing at him.

“Enough!” snarled Guy. 

“I tell you what: if my plan succeeds, then you will buy me the best meal we can find in York tonight,” offered Robin.

“And if your plan fails?” countered Guy.

Robin shrugged. “My plan will not fail.”

Guy rolled his eyes and was just about to argue with Robin when Prince John entered the small room, his eyes suspiciously evaluating the two men. While Guy went to stand at the door, Robin removed his helmet and faced the shocked prince. 

“Gisborne!” cried Prince John. “Who is this man?”

“Sire, this is the Earl of Huntingdon, Robin of Locksley. He has an important message that you _must_ hear.”

“No! If this man is truly Robin of Locksley, then he is an outlaw and a traitor. Call our guards immediately!” Prince John was attempting to sound indignant, but his fear of Robin was evident in the trembling of his hands as he gestured for Guy to call the guards.

Robin went down on one knee before the prince. “Sire, I humbly beg your benevolence. Hear what I have come to tell you, and if you still wish to arrest me, I will surrender without a fight.”

Robin remained kneeling as the prince stared down at him. The moments stretched into an uncomfortably long span of time, until finally, the prince sighed loudly. “Very well, we will hear what you have to say. But be prepared! Gisborne will arrest you, and your reign of terror in Sherwood Forest will be ended at last.”

Robin stood and steadfastly gazed into the eyes of the prince. “Sire, I was not terrorizing Sherwood Forest; the Wolf Bandit was responsible for that. I was serving your brother, King Richard, until a few months ago when he sent me home to England.”

Prince John’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. The mention of his brother did not please him at all. “Yes, we are aware of your support for Richard.”

“Sire, I am devoted to England. The man who wears the crown will always have my loyalty,” Robin firmly declared.

“Are you saying that you would support us as King of England?” John continued to closely study Robin.

“Of course, sire. If you inherit the crown, I will support you just as I now support King Richard. As I was saying, I returned to England six months ago. At that time, Sheriff Vaisey outlawed me because I knew his secret.”

“Secret?” Prince John’s eyebrows shot up at this unexpected revelation.

Fortunately for Robin, Guy was behind John, so the prince could not see Guy’s anxious expression. Gisborne held his breath as he waited for Robin to deliver his big lie. Guy could imagine the prince howling in laughter at the absurdity of it all. 

Robin nodded. “Yes, I fear that you will be shocked to learn that Vaisey was actually King Richard’s agent, initially sent to monitor events in England and report back to the king.”

“That is impossible!” shouted the prince. “We have heard enough. Gisborne, call our guards.”

Guy cleared his throat and briefly shut his eyes in dread. Opening them, he replied, “Sire, please listen to him; he has proof.”

“What is this proof? We do not believe it.”

Robin stepped closer to the prince, who skittishly backed away. “Sire, not only did King Richard himself give me Vaisey’s name, but Vaisey gave me the Pact of Nottingham so that I could give it to the king.”

“No!” John’s objection was little more than a puff of air as he gasped in shock. Regaining his voice, John argued, “You might have stolen it from Vaisey. It is not possible that Vaisey was Richard’s agent. We will not listen to any more of your lies!”

Guy’s heart sped up, and he looked between John and Robin. He had been right; there was no way Robin would be able to convince John of this ridiculous tale. Just then, John spun around to look at him.

“Gisborne, you have known Vaisey a long time. You must concur with us that this is impossible.” The prince waited expectantly for Guy to agree with him.

Guy swallowed hard and wiped at the sweat that had begun to roll down the side of his face. “Sire, Locksley speaks the truth.” _God’s teeth!_ He thought to himself. _This is never going to work. We are doomed._

Robin took control of the conversation. “Sire, please listen. I learned that Vaisey had sworn allegiance to _both_ you and your brother. He was only interested in whoever had the most power. He gave me the Pact of Nottingham in order to remain in King Richard’s good graces. He told me about the Greek Fire–”

“He told you about that?” Prince John was clearly stunned.

“Yes, sire, and you must realize that he was prepared to use it against either you or your brother. If King Richard triumphantly returned to England, then Vaisey would have used the Greek Fire against you. If something happened to the king, and you ascended to the throne, then Vaisey would have used it against anyone, such as myself, who knew of his ties to King Richard. That is why I had to hide in the forest.”

John continued to shake his head in disbelief, but his words lost some of their vehemence. “I do not understand. This does not make sense.”

Robin continued his far-fetched tale, and Guy was impressed by Locksley’s convincing facial expressions: he truly appeared to be shocked and appalled. “When Gisborne defeated the Wolf Bandit, Vaisey knew he would lose his position as sheriff. He imprisoned Gisborne, and he offered me an arrangement: he would clear my name, restore my properties to me, and allow me to safe guard the Pact of Nottingham for King Richard. All he wanted in return was for me to assassinate you.”

All the color drained from the prince’s face. “You would not . . . you . . .”

Robin’s face softened, and he shook his head. “Of course not, sire! I am completely loyal to the throne; I could _never_ commit such a despicable act! I immediately set out to warn you. When Vaisey realized that I would not kill you, he decided to use some of the Greek Fire against you here in York. We believe he was moving the barrels, readying one for transport, when something went horribly wrong, and it exploded.”

Guy continued to anxiously look between John and Robin. To his utter amazement, John had assumed a thoughtful expression, as if he were seriously considering Robin’s words. Gisborne was stunned. Was it possible that the prince would accept this ludicrous story? Just as Guy’s spirits lifted in hope, the prince’s face hardened, and his eyes once again narrowed in suspicion. Guy realized the plan had failed.

“No,” the prince asserted. “There is one thing that does not fit, and it makes us question everything you have said. You were serving Richard in the Holy Land. Gisborne was here in England with Vaisey. Perhaps Richard told you that Vaisey was serving him. But Gisborne would have known Vaisey’s true loyalties. Gisborne has been Vaisey’s shadow for as long as I’ve known both of them.” The prince glared at Guy. “Who did Vaisey support? Do you believe what Locksley is saying?”

Once again, Guy swung his eyes between the two men, seized with panic at the realization that he was not sure what he was supposed to say. “Sire, I –” he began.

“Gisborne,” Robin called to him. “Be at ease. Our secret can be revealed to Prince John.”

John’s head whipped back to Robin. “Secret! Another secret?”

Robin dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. “It is true, sire, there is another secret that we have kept from everyone. You see, I have known Gisborne all my life. His father was my father’s vassal. Gisborne is my vassal. I had sent him away for military training many years ago, and then I went away on Crusade. When we met again in Nottingham after my return, we spoke openly to each other, and that is how I learned of Vaisey’s ties to you, and it is how Gisborne learned of Vaisey’s ties to King Richard. At that point, we had no proof. We have been working diligently together to collect evidence against Vaisey. All we want is to serve England. We will always be loyal to the King of England.”

Guy burned in anger. Now Robin’s exhortation that he agree with everything, even statements that might be ‘uncomfortable’ made sense. He wanted to shout a denial, but he had no choice; their lives were hanging in the balance. He cleared his throat. “Sire, Sir Robin speaks the truth.” As soon as John’s eyes returned to Robin, Guy glowered at the younger man.

Robin then made his final maneuver: “Sire, Gisborne and I want to assure you of our support. In fact, we have brought this chest of silver to present to you as a token of our loyalty to the crown. We know that you are eager to help the Queen Mother ransom your brother from Leopold of Austria. Here is our contribution to that effort.” Robin made a grand sweeping gesture towards the chest of coins that sat nearby.

John seemed slightly overwhelmed, as he continued to try and process everything that Robin had just told him. “Very well. We appreciate this. We will announce that you have been found innocent of any charges of forest banditry. However, we expect to hear that the roads of Nottinghamshire are now safe for travelers.”

“Of course, sire. With Gisborne as sheriff, and with my help, I have no doubt that a new day has dawned in Nottinghamshire.” Robin smiled broadly at the prince.

________________________________________

Later, Guy and Robin were sitting in the nicest tavern that Robin could find, enjoying an excellent meal courtesy of Guy’s purse. They spoke quietly about their meeting with the prince.

Robin graciously said, “You executed your part of the plan well, Gisborne. I thank you.”

Guy just shook his head. “From here on, I will leave all royal intrigue to your care! I was wondering, when we were in the audience hall, how did you know that the prince would not want the explosion investigated?” 

Robin paused as he tried to decide how to explain it. “Well, something like Greek Fire could only be procured by a member of the royal family. Vaisey, with all his power and influence, would not have known of its existence, or had the wealth to purchase it. I suspected that Prince John was the real owner of those barrels. His response confirmed my suspicions. As soon as I was certain that John knew about the Greek Fire, I knew that the rest of my plan would work.”

“Locksley, you did not know that your plan work. You were lucky.”

Robin laughed. “Well, I do not believe in luck. Not when I have so much natural cunning and charm on my side. Really, Prince John did not have a chance against me. Although I confess to a small amount of guilt; I fought a battle of wits with an unarmed man, so of course, I was victorious!”

Guy chuckled despite himself and refocused on his meal. They decided to set out for Nottingham at first light.

________________________________________

_October 15, 1192 (continued)_

At Locksley, Marian was sitting by the window in the bedroom she would soon share with her husband. She smiled with pleasure at the thought. Ellie made a small sound in her sleep, and Marian looked towards the bed. With Much recovering in one bedroom, Saffiya sleeping in another bedroom, and Ellie’s recurring nightmares of the battle in the castle kitchens, allowing Ellie to sleep with her seemed prudent.

She stood and made her way over to the bed, where she sat on the edge and smoothed Ellie’s thick dark hair away from her face. The little girl had taken to sucking on her thumb, which troubled Marian. However, Tuck had assured her it was likely just a passing habit; a response to the terrifying events she had lived through.

Marian sighed heavily. She was worried about Ellie. And she had been so frightened that Much would die while Robin was away. She knew that Robin’s trip had been urgent; he could not delay it. But Marian also knew how Robin would suffer if his closest companion died before Robin had the opportunity to bid him a final farewell.

Saffiya and Tuck were exhausted from tending to the infection that had taken hold shortly after their arrival at Locksley. Tuck, in particular, was fatigued from traveling back and forth between Locksley, where Much’s life had been hanging in the balance, and Nottingham Castle, where the clever, but illiterate, Allan found himself in charge while Guy was in York. 

Allan was, after all, Guy’s “second.” Marian suspected that Robin and Guy had not realized that Allan would be expected to take over the day to day operation of the castle. Tuck had told her that Robin had been very anxious to begin the journey to York and had left as soon as possible. Thankfully, Allan’s natural cunning and Tuck’s mature wisdom had saved the day. 

A light tapping at the door brought Marian out of her musings. “Come in,” she softly called.

A tired Saffiya opened the door just enough to speak to Marian, “I have asked the servants to prepare a late meal. Would you like to join me?”

Marian decided that a little food sounded wonderful, and she joined Saffiya as they made their way down to the dining hall of Locksley Manor. After exchanging a few pleasantries and light conversation about the changing weather, Marian decided to ask a rather delicate question of the woman she considered her sister.

“Saffiya,” began a hesitant Marian, “what will happen . . . will you and Guy . . .?”

Saffiya shook her head. “When he was in the dungeons, preparing to die, he told me that he loved me, and that he was not ashamed of me, but he has not said anything about marriage. I fear that his barony and new position as sheriff mean more to him than having a family with me.”

Marian’s heart broke to see Saffiya so sad and resigned. She offered her advice, “When they return from York, you must speak to Guy. I cannot believe that he would abandon you again.”

Again, Saffiya was shaking her head, but now her eyes flashed angrily. “I will not beg him to marry me! He must ask me!” She paused and tried to settle her emotions. “Marian, can I live here at Locksley with you and Robin? I have nowhere to go . . .”

Marian reached out and took her friend’s hand. “I know I can speak for Robin when I tell you that you will always have a home here at Locksley. A home for you and your child.”

Saffiya’s eyes filled with tears of gratitude and relief. She nodded, for she was too full of emotion to speak.

________________________________________

_October 19, 1192_

It was a bright, beautiful, and unseasonably warm morning when Marian heard the sound of an approaching horse. She hurried to the door and was momentarily overcome with emotion as she saw Robin dismount, hand the reins to a waiting groom, and walk towards her. She flew to him and nearly leapt into his arms, laughing with joy. Robin easily caught her and held her close as he gazed tenderly into her eyes. After days of separation, worry, and fretting for his safety, he was home, and Marian felt that her heart was about to burst with happiness. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-44-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian blushed slightly when she realized that they were surrounded by villagers cheering Robin’s return. For the first time since Robin had left for that fateful Council of Nobles meeting over six months ago, he was able to openly enter his own home. Marian squirmed in his arms, expecting him to set her back on her feet, but he just tightened his hold on her as he carried her across the threshold, up the stairs, and into their room, kicking the door shut behind them. 

It was midday when Robin and Marian finally emerged from their room. As they entered the dining hall, Ellie and Saffiya also welcomed Robin home. Robin was pleased to see a number of servants who had served Sir Edward at Knighton Hall now working at Locksley Manor. The Thorntons had snuck away the same night that Isabella had taken Ellie to the castle. No one had heard from them since, and no one knew where they had gone. Robin thought it was just as well. He would have never been able to forgive the Thorntons for their betrayal. Ellie had been exposed to such peril during the battle at the castle. She now seemed rather subdued and quiet as she greeted her papa after his trip to York.

Marian, Saffiya, and Ellie were soon leading Robin to Much’s bedroom. Much had been drifting in and out of consciousness for several days, but he was finally alert enough to speak briefly to Robin. He had lost a lot of blood and the lower half of his left arm. Although what remained of his left arm had been oozing and fevered, it was now healing and looking much better. Tuck and Saffiya were increasingly optimistic for his survival. 

A short time later, Robin was sitting in the dining hall with Ellie on his lap as he told Saffiya and Marian about the audience with Prince John. He then surprised them with an announcement, “I have invited Gisborne, Tuck, and Allan to join us tomorrow morning, if the weather continues to be as mild as today. I have arranged for a large basket of food, some wine, and a cart to carry the food and Much. Little John and Agnes will also join us. We are all going to the old camp site, the one behind the ridge. We will remember Will, Roy, and Alfred. We will also look to the future and celebrate our victory over Vaisey.”

“Oh!” cried Marian, “What a wonderful idea!” She enthusiastically threw her arms around Robin, pleased by his idea for such an outing.

Saffiya nodded in agreement, but she did not share Marian’s excitement. The thought of spending the day with Guy in the place where he had deceived her into thinking that they had a future together made her feel despondent and uneasy.

________________________________________

_October 20, 1192_

“Today, we remember Will and Roy as more than friends; they were our brothers. We honor Will, Roy, and Alfred for their bravery, and we pledge to never forget the sacrifice that they made. The Lord, our God, tells us in the Gospel of St. John: ‘Greater love hath no man than this: that a man lay down his life for his friends’.”* Tuck spoke solemnly as the group stood before a set of three small wooden crosses that were planted near the tree line in the old camp. Marian and Saffiya worked to wipe away their tears while the men were silent and stoic.

After the short service, Little John built a fire, and everyone gathered around for a meal and some excellent wine from the Locksley cellars. It was an odd celebration –poignant yet triumphant. They missed Will and Roy. None of them really knew Alfred, but their initial impression of him as a kind and courageous young man led everyone to feel his loss as well. Guy promised to provide some financial assistance to the boy’s family. The group also extended their heartfelt condolences to Agnes, whose brother had died in the explosion. He had been one of Vaisey’s soldiers.

The remaining members of the band had faced death and emerged victorious. In a few months, Marian and Saffiya would both give birth. Much was still alive, and every day brought new hope that he would recover eventually. 

There were still uncertainties about the fate of the crown and the future of England, but today, those problems felt far away to the small group sitting around the campfire in Sherwood Forest. Perhaps the liberal consumption of wine helped to distract the group from the difficulties that they still faced.

Marian was sitting with Ellie, Robin, and Much. Much was actually reclining on several rolled blankets, and Ellie was curled up next to him, napping. He often complained of feeling cold, so they placed him as close as possible to the fire. 

Next to Much, Allan and Agnes sat together and were clearly enjoying each other’s company. Marian suspected that Allan was hoping to marry the pretty girl. The thought of another happy couple made her smile.

Little John and Tuck sat on the other side of Allan and Agnes, while Guy and Saffiya sat stiffly and uncomfortably next to each other and between Tuck and Robin, completing the circle.

Robin was telling some amusing tale about a noblewoman from King Richard’s Duchy of Aquitaine, who had arrived in Acre shortly before Robin’s departure. She was a widow who was searching for a wealthy, and hopefully titled, husband among the men serving King Richard.

Much had been fighting to stay awake, and he was trying to follow Robin’s story, for he had been there with Robin as the events unfolded. “Robin,” asked Much, “was that the lady who reminded you of that greedy Ghislaine woman who was chasing after your father?” Much had evidently forgotten that Ghislaine’s son was sitting a few feet away.

“What?” roared Guy as he jumped to his feet.

Robin also quickly stood. Soon everyone, except for Much and Ellie, was standing as Robin and Guy faced each other.

“Settle yourself, Gisborne!” warned Robin.

“No! It was _your_ father who seduced my mother!” yelled Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * John 15:13 [KJV]  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Author’s Note: I want to thank Penelope_Clemence for pre-reading this chapter and offering some great suggestions!  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Next: Child Hood
> 
> Secrets of the past are revealed!


	45. Child Hood

_October 20, 1192 (continued)_

Robin was telling some amusing tale about a noblewoman from King Richard’s Duchy of Aquitaine, who had arrived in Acre shortly before Robin’s departure. She was a widow who was searching for a wealthy, and hopefully titled, husband among the men serving King Richard.

Much had been fighting to stay awake, and he was trying to follow Robin’s story, for he had been there with Robin as the events unfolded. “Robin,” asked Much, “was that the lady who reminded you of that greedy Ghislaine woman who was chasing after your father?” Much had evidently forgotten that Ghislaine’s son was sitting a few feet away. 

“What?” roared Guy as he jumped to his feet.

Robin also quickly stood. Soon everyone, except for Much and Ellie, was standing as Robin and Guy faced each other.

“Settle yourself, Gisborne!” warned Robin.

“No! It was _your_ father who seduced my mother!” yelled Guy.

“Well,” sneered Robin, “it didn’t take much effort, did it?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-45-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Saffiya gasped, while Allan barked a short laugh before realizing that this might not be a laughing matter to Robin and Guy; he quickly sobered. Marian loosely covered a napping Ellie with a blanket and motioned to a confused Much to stay still and keep quiet. Ellie was snuggled up against Much, and Marian did not want her to wake up and see Robin and Guy argue. Saffiya backed away from the two men and moved to stand next to Marian and Agnes.

There was a brief moment of silence as Robin and Guy faced each other. They were nearly vibrating with anger. Abruptly, Guy lunged at Robin, and the two began trading blows.

Allan and Little John stepped forward in hopes of breaking up the fight, but they were stopped by Friar Tuck.

“My sons, this has been a long time coming. We need to allow them to work through this without our interference,” stated a calm Tuck. 

Little John growled his displeasure but reluctantly obeyed Tuck’s command.

It was fortunate that Robin and Guy had both consumed large quantities of strong wine. A number of swings missed their mark, punching only air, and they kept losing their balance and falling down. Allan fought to suppress his amusement at the unexpected entertainment, and even Little John chuckled at the spectacle despite himself. But then Robin and Guy began flinging serious accusations at each other.

“Your mother was a whore who was trying to trap my father! All she wanted was a title and his wealth!” yelled Robin.

Guy launched himself at Robin, and the two began rolling across the clearing. Guy managed to pin Robin underneath him, and he raised his fist to strike while shouting, “Your father sent mine to die in the Holy Land just so he could steal my mother!” 

As Guy swung his fist towards Robin’s face, Robin twisted to the side, and Guy’s hand painfully struck the hard ground. This threw Guy off balance, and Robin was able to push him away. Guy continued his allegations, “He forced himself on her! She only loved my father!”

Although Marian and Saffiya were worried that Robin and Guy would hurt each other, they were also stunned by these insults and accusations. Their questions about the animosity between the two men were finally being answered.

Soon the two men were lying on their backs a few feet from each other, breathing heavily and dazed from the few punches that had found their mark.

Tuck cautiously approached them and spoke gently, “You are no longer boys. It is time that you saw the events of the past not as the children you were, but as men. Come, let us sit together and talk. You will each have an opportunity to discuss what happened.”

“I am not listening to his lies!” Guy bellowed as he unsteadily tried to stand.

Tuck quickly motioned to Little John and Allan. “Hold him until he calms down.”

Allan rolled his eyes at the idea that he would be strong enough to restrain a drunken Gisborne, but he gamely helped John as best he could.

Robin had regained his feet, and he wiped a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth. He glared at Marian while pointing at Gisborne and yelling, “Here is your _friend_ whom you are always so eager to defend. Your _friend_ who burned your home to the ground. Your _friend_ who burned his own home to the ground killing his parents and _my father!_ He likes to set things on fire!”

Tuck had to help John and Allan as Gisborne began to struggle wildly and snarl fiercely at Robin.

Although Agnes seemed to readily accept Robin’s denunciation of Guy, Marian and Saffiya gasped in horror and disbelief. Marian spoke first, “He burned Knighton Hall because it was Vaisey’s orders!” She looked towards Guy and felt apprehensive as he glowered at Robin with a murderous gleam in his eyes. “Guy? Isn’t that what happened?”

Robin then aimed his furious gaze at Saffiya, “You have given yourself to this man, and he is nothing but a brutal killer who murdered his own parents!” 

Saffiya paled and covered her mouth with her hand. She also looked at Guy, expecting some kind of denial, but he made no attempt to refute Robin’s harsh words.

Tuck, still struggling to help John and Allan hold Guy back, called out, “Agnes, go to the cart and bring the rope that was used to tie down the basket of food and barrel of wine.”

The young girl quickly retrieved the rope, while John and Tuck pushed Guy down onto the ground, on his stomach, and held him as Allan and Robin securely tied Guy’s wrists together behind his back with one end of the rope and looped the other end around the tall knight’s ankles. The men then worked to shift Gisborne until he was in the humiliating position of kneeling in the dirt, with his hands and feet immobilized behind him. Guy sighed in defeat and sat back upon his heels as the other men worked to catch their breath after the intense struggle.

Tuck was the first to speak, “Robin, you say that you were there, but were you in the house? Did you see Guy light the fire?”

Robin shook his head. “No, but I was following my father, and I saw him run into Gisborne Lodge, and then Guy and Isabella ran out just as the fire began to spread. I heard Isabella crying, and she said to him, _‘This is your fault! Why did you set that tapestry on fire?’_ I have never heard any denials from him. Let him deny it now!”

“Everyone knows that _he_ lit the fire.” Little John’s eyes were full of contempt as he gazed down at Guy. 

Tuck ignored John and asked Robin, “My son, how long ago was this? How old were you?”

“This happened over fifteen years ago. I was ten summers; Gisborne was fourteen summers.”

Tuck nodded and looked back at Guy, who was resolutely focused on the ground in front of him.

“Gisborne!” Tuck called to get Guy’s attention. He decided to change topics. “Tell us about your father. You say he fought in the Holy Land?”

Robin started to speak, but Tuck silenced him with a quick gesture.

Guy seemed to calm slightly as he thought about his father, and a wistful look passed over his face as he began to speak. “My father was Sir Roger, a landless knight. In exchange for becoming a vassal to Sir Malcolm, the Earl of Huntingdon, he was granted the fiefdom of Gisborne and a small home. The earl sent my father to fight in the Holy Land as part of his vassalage; father was gone for several years.” 

Allan had grown up in Rochdale and was unfamiliar with the history of Locksley. He cautiously entered the conversation. “Where was Gisborne?”

Bitterly, Guy answered, “It was part of Locksley. After my father’s death, it again became part of Locksley.”

“And he died in the Holy Land?” Allan was intrigued by these revelations. He had often wondered about Guy’s family and the odd connections that seemed to exist between Robin and Guy. 

Before Guy could answer Allan’s question, Saffiya hastily asked, “Was he killed in a battle?” She realized that if Guy’s father had been killed by one of her people, then perhaps that was the reason why he had once been so hateful towards her.

Robin interrupted, “He did not die in the Holy Land. At one point, we received word of his death, but he arrived home unexpectedly several months later.”

Guy shook his head with a sense of resignation. “He died in the Holy Land. He just returned home to see his family one more time and to be buried here.”

Saffiya now approached Guy and awkwardly lowered herself until she was sitting next to him in the dirt; with her injured knee, she was unable to kneel. Her heart went out to him, and she suspected that the full story had not yet been revealed. She refused to believe that he had purposefully murdered his parents and Robin’s father.

“Guy,” she spoke softly, “Perhaps I lack some understanding of the words you are using. How could he die, and then come home to see his family?”

Guy remained silent and continued his close scrutiny of the ground in front of him, so Robin answered. “Sir Roger became ill with leprosy in the Holy Land. He tried to hide it when he returned, but his symptoms were increasing and becoming more evident.”

Saffiya’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh, no! This is a devastating disease. Guy, I am sorry to hear that your father suffered not only the pain, but the humiliation of such a sickness.” Saffiya looked up at the others who were gathered around. “My father was a physician, and he would regularly go into the leper colonies to try to help ease their pain, as there is no cure.”

Guy seemed to snap out of his stupor, and fury colored his words as he yelled at Robin. _“Your father_ reported my father’s leprosy to the bailiff! Because of _your father,_ my father was banished from Gisborne and Locksley!” 

Robin was also becoming agitated. “First of all, the banishment of your father was not a punishment! My father was trying to protect you, Isabella, your mother, and the people of Locksley and Gisborne from sickness. What kind of man exposes not only his neighbors, but also his wife and children to a deadly disease? A selfish, thoughtless man, that's who!”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-45-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy fumed, but he could not refute Robin’s point. Instead, he changed the subject. “Your father wanted this banishment so that my mother would be declared a widow. Your father was determined to force her to marry him. He could not even wait for my father to die!”

“Ha!” jeered Robin. “Your mother was pursuing my father! The fiefdom of Gisborne was not enough for her with all her Norman arrogance! She wanted to be Countess of Huntingdon and replace my mother!”

Much tried to enter the conversation without waking Ellie. He urgently whispered, “I remember seeing Lady Ghislaine with Sir Malcolm, and Robin is right! She was always speaking French and putting on airs! She wanted to be a countess.”

Guy disputed Much’s words. “That is a lie! It was always Sir Malcolm coming around to spend time with my mother while my father was away. She came to me, and she told me that she _had_ to marry Sir Malcolm. He was forcing her.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-45-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian shook her head in confusion. “Are you trying to say that she did not want to marry him?”

“Of course, she did not want to marry him,” Guy insisted. 

Robin scoffed, “I remember Ghislaine coming to Locksley Manor and trying to act like she was going to be my mother. She even brought biscuits for me.” 

Guy countered, “I know that she was still visiting my father at his camp in the forest; I followed her. When I told my father that Sir Malcolm was forcing _mère_ to marry him, my father returned to protect her.”

“Your father was not allowed to return to Locksley or Gisborne – he was banished! When I saw him sneaking through the forest behind Locksley on his way to Gisborne, I . . .” Suddenly Robin stopped talking and looked down.

Guy’s eyes narrowed. “You what? What did you do?”

Everyone looked at a clearly embarrassed Robin who replied. “I told my father, of course.”

“My son,” Tuck had been silent for a while and now spoke up, “did you tell anyone else?”

Robin did not answer right away. Finally, he responded in a quiet voice. “My father told me to go home, but instead I went to the priest in Locksley and told him. He immediately told the bailiff. I just wanted them to protect my father and make Sir Roger go away. Then I ran all the way to Gisborne because I was worried about my father,” admitted a surprisingly contrite Robin.

Marian was bewildered. “Robin, I do not understand you! First you say that you did not want Lady Ghislaine to marry your father, but then you tell us that you wanted Sir Roger to be sent away. If Sir Roger remained, then your father could not marry the Lady Ghislaine.”

The uncomfortable silence stretched on as everyone stared at Robin.

“Robin?” Marian hesitantly called to him.

“I . . . I was afraid,” confessed Robin. “I was afraid of the leprosy – that I would get sick, or that my father would get sick. It is true that I did not want my father to marry Ghislaine, but I was more afraid that Sir Roger would sicken Ghislaine and Guy, and that my father and I would be tainted as well.”

“Robin,” cried Saffiya, “it is not that easily spread! As I told you before, my father frequently treated such patients as part of his responsibility to help the poor, and he was never concerned about becoming a leper.”

Robin looked down at the ground, chastened. “I know that now. I learned a lot about leprosy from talking to you and Raffiya. At the time, I was only a boy . . . I did not realize what would happen.”

“What happened?” asked Allan.

For the first time, Guy revealed the events of that fateful day. “Sir Malcolm rushed into Gisborne Lodge, looking for my mother. I did not realize that he already knew that my father was there. I yelled at him to leave us alone – to leave my mother alone. He started moving to the stairs, and I grabbed a torch from the wall to try and block him from going up to my parents’ bedroom. I was afraid because I knew that my father was not supposed to be there.” 

Guy took a deep breath, as if to brace himself, and then his words seemed to tumble out of him in a rush to reach the end of his painful memories. “I lunged towards Sir Malcolm, but he leapt away from me, and I lost my grip on the torch. It flew out of my hands and landed near an old tapestry on the wall . . . It all happened so quickly . . . Suddenly, the fire seemed to be everywhere. I helped Isabella out of the house, just as the priest arrived. He would not allow me to go back inside.”

Guy’s face tensed, and through clenched teeth, he finished his tragic tale. “The next thing I knew, my home was surrounded by men from Locksley, led by the bailiff. They were screaming _‘sinner’, ‘unclean’,_ and _‘leper’_ at the burning house. They knew my father was there.”

Little John grunted in disapproval. “The bailiff had a group of men who worked for him and followed him everywhere. Those men were not from Locksley. Locksley men did not burn your home.”

Guy was obviously surprised by John’s words. Guy then explained, “I tried to tell them that my mother and the earl were also trapped inside with my father, but no one would listen to me. The bailiff and his friends threw their torches into the house.”

“Look, Gisborne, I wish that I had not told the priest. No one liked or trusted the bailiff – I never expected the priest to tell him.” Robin sighed. “I loved my father. Losing him like that was . . . the worst thing that had ever happened to me, next to the death of my mother.” 

Marian quickly walked over to Robin and wrapped her arms around him. She could not stop her tears, as the anguish of losing her own father was still so fresh and raw in her heart. Robin embraced her and closed his eyes, fighting to maintain control over his emotions.

Tuck moved to stand next to the couple and placed a warm, comforting hand on Robin’s shoulder. “I am sorry, my son. Losing a loved one in such a sudden and horrific manner is something from which you will never completely recover.” Tuck sighed before continuing. “This is a grief that you and Guy share–”

Robin straightened and stepped away from Marian, as he angrily rebuked Tuck, “I did not set that house on fire! Does Gisborne feel the same grief as me? Not once has he ever apologized! Not once has he ever asked for forgiveness for causing the death of my father!”

The group fell silent as they looked between the two men. Guy lifted his face, and his eyes were full of pain and regret. In a resolute voice, he announced, “I will never ask for your forgiveness, because I cannot forgive myself.” He then looked away, staring into the nearby trees of Sherwood.

Robin’s anger drained from him, and he rubbed his face, suddenly feeling older and more exhausted than ever before.

Saffiya tried to place a comforting hand on Guy’s arm, but he just shifted away from her and remained silent. He refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

Tuck’s heart broke for both of these men, but he was not willing to abandon them to their grief and regrets. He voiced his confusion over one aspect of the tragedy. “What happened after the fire? Why didn’t Guy inherit the fiefdom of Gisborne and become Robin’s vassal? That is the usual way of things.”

Everyone was surprised when Guy unexpectedly spoke up. “After the fire, the fiefdom could have passed to me. With the death of his father, Robin was now Earl of Huntingdon. Instead of allowing me to become his vassal, he announced that there would no longer be a Gisborne, and that my sister and I must leave Locksley at once and never return.”

Marian shook her head. “Guy! Robin was a child of ten summers. He did not have the power to banish you. You must have misunderstood.”

Guy stared at Marian and recounted the events of the day after the fire. “The bailiff and Sir Thomas, your father’s master-at-arms, came to the ruins of Gisborne Lodge and escorted us out of Nottinghamshire. They insisted that it was Robin’s decision, but even as a boy, I did not believe that Robin could accomplish this without a ruling from the sheriff, your father.”

Marian paled and anxiously looked at her husband. “Robin? Is that true? My father sent Guy and Isabella away?”

Robin sighed loudly before revealing the truth of what happened. “When Sir Edward came to Locksley Manor the night of the fire, I told him that Guy had caused the fire and killed my father. I asked him to punish Guy. Sir Edward suggested that the fire had been an accident, and he talked about the importance of showing mercy to others. I actually agreed with him, and I decided to be merciful; I know that some people were talking about hanging Guy for what had happened. I did not want him to be hanged. But I was also heartbroken and angry, so I told Sir Edward that I did not want Guy as my vassal.” 

Robin paused as he gathered his thoughts. “I was a child: a grief-stricken, distraught child who had just become an orphan. I thought I would punish Guy by refusing to make him my vassal. I did not realize the true implications of my actions. Several days later, I was staying with Sir Edward, and I told him that I wanted Guy to come and play games with me again, and he was genuinely surprised by my request. He told me that since I refused to make Guy my vassal, then Guy no longer had the right to live in Gisborne. He explained that Guy and Isabella had gone to Normandy, and that I would never see them again.” 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-45-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin made a decision. “John, untie Gisborne. I want to face him as one man faces another.”

Little John stared at Robin in disbelief, but Allan quickly moved to release Gisborne’s bindings. Guy unsteadily stood, as he had been in one position for some time. Once he had gained his feet, Guy helped Saffiya to stand as well. 

Robin walked up to Gisborne and gazed steadily into the eyes of the man who had once been his friend. “Gisborne, I did you an injustice. Even though the consequences of my actions were unintended, it does not change the fact that what I did was unfair and caused you a great hardship, and I apologize. In regards to the fire, I do not know how it started; I was not there in the house, but I do not honestly believe that you intentionally killed your parents, or my father.” Robin then held out his hand.

Guy hesitated before speaking, and his voice was tight with emotion. “I did not want to kill your father; Sir Malcolm was always kind and generous to me. I just wanted my own father to come home; I wanted us to be a family again after his long absence. I am not asking for forgiveness, but I will apologize for causing the fire. It was my fault, and I will always live with the burden of this guilt.”

Finally, to everyone’s relief, Guy reached out and grasped Robin’s hand.

Unexpectedly, Tuck surprised the group with an announcement, “Please, I would like for everyone to sit again at the fire. I have a story to tell . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: An Unexpected Journey
> 
> Did you ever wonder why Tuck suddenly showed up in chapter 8, seemingly out of nowhere? At the time, Robin was distracted by his discovery that Marian was the Night Watchman, and he never stopped to ask, “Who is Friar Tuck, and why is he here?” 
> 
> Also: Guy still has a lot to learn about women. Fortunately, Marian and Robin are there to provide some much needed lessons.


	46. An Unexpected Journey

_Tuck surprised the group with an announcement, “Please, I would like for everyone to sit again at the fire. I have a story to tell.”_

________________________________________

_October 20, 1192 (continued)_

As soon as everyone was settled around the fire, Tuck began, “I was born in the Sultanate of Tunisia. As a Christian, there was no future for me in a land of Saracens, so when I was old enough, I left home and traveled for a number of years. Sixteen years ago, I was living at Kirklees Abbey, where I was studying the healing arts. I have always been interested in herbs and plants, and while I was exploring the forest behind the abbey, I met a man who would forever change my life.

“At the time, I believe he suspected me of poaching in the forest, but as we spoke, we found ourselves enjoying such pleasant conversation that we formed an immediate friendship. Although I had met a number of Englishmen who were suspicious of me because of my dark skin, this noble was endlessly fascinated by my exotic origins. He used to question me constantly about the world beyond the shores of England, and he lamented the fact that he had not had the opportunity to travel beyond King Henry’s Duchy of Normandy.”

“Who . . .?” asked Robin in a hushed voice.

Friar Tuck reached over and placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “It was your father, Sir Malcolm. I met him about a year before the fire. Over time, he began to come to me for spiritual advice and for confession. He did not completely trust the priest at Locksley, yet he did not have any grounds to dismiss the man. Your father was a very fair-minded man, and he did not consider his vague discomfort with the man to be sufficient reason to take away the man’s position.

“On the day of the fire, I was in the forest digging for medicinal roots. I smelled the smoke from Gisborne, and I hastened towards it, hoping to help. I had not gone far when I found an injured man; burns covered his hands, arms, and face. I was horrified to realize that it was Sir Malcolm, and I knew that his injuries were grave. I offered to perform his last rites, and he gratefully accepted and gave me his final confession.”

Guy spoke harshly to the friar. “Why have you hidden this from us? Why should we believe you?”

“My son, by the time I finally found you, you were not ready to hear the message that Sir Malcolm wanted delivered to Robin, you, and your sister.”

“Tell us now! I am ready to hear his message!” Guy was angry.

Tuck merely nodded. “I intend to tell you, and Robin, everything that I know. However, I will tell it in a manner of my own choosing. You will be silent and listen.”

Although Guy’s face hardened and his eyes narrowed, he did not argue.

The friar continued, “It was Sir Malcolm’s confession and his final request that sent me on an unexpected journey for the next fifteen years. A journey that has taken me from Nottinghamshire to Normandy, to London and York, to Acre in the Holy Land, and back here, to where everything began.”

“My father did not die in the fire?” Robin quietly asked.

“No, he managed to escape through the kitchen at the back of the house. I believe that is why no one saw him leave. He wandered aimlessly in a delirium before collapsing in the forest where I found him; he only lived for a short time before succumbing to his injuries.”

Much was puzzled. “But if he died in the woods, why did you not bring him back to Locksley for burial? I remember his burial service, and people were saying that Sir Malcolm’s grave only contained a few charred bones recovered from the ruins of Gisborne Lodge.”

Tuck shrugged. “I have often felt regret for that, but I was simply fulfilling Sir Malcolm’s wishes. I buried him in the forest, near a huge oak tree. I will take you there on another day. I tried to argue with him, but he was adamant that people would see him as a coward if they knew he had left the house while Ghislaine and Roger were still inside.”

“He left my mother to die?” Guy exploded.

“No!” Tuck angrily replied. “He did not! You must let me tell you the story.”

“Be quiet, Gisborne, and let him talk.” Robin’s irritated voice was as hard as steel.

“Before I recount what Sir Malcolm told me about the fire, I must go back and reveal what really happened leading up to the fire. I have heard both Robin and Guy’s memories of that time, and there is a lot that neither of you know. Even though you are both now men, you are looking at the events the same way as when you were boys.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-46-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Little John surprised everyone with a question. “If you were hearin’ his confession, then how come yer tellin’ us what he said? Yer not suppose’ to tell what’s said in confession.”

Tuck responded, “You are correct, but Sir Malcolm _asked_ me to reveal this information as part of his final request. I promise that I am not breaking his confidence.”

“Please,” Marian begged, “tell us what you know! What truly happened?”

Tuck dipped his head in acknowledgement and began the tale: “Sir Malcolm admitted to falling in love with his vassal’s wife. Sir Malcolm said that Lady Ghislaine was beautiful, but it was her strength, intelligence, and independent nature that stole his heart. In the confessions that he made to me, he struggled with the love he felt for this married woman. And he would have never acted upon his feelings, if he had not received word that Sir Roger had died in the Holy Land. 

“When Lady Ghislaine became a widow, Sir Malcolm approached her and declared his feelings. He told me that she loved him as well. They made plans to marry, but they decided to wait until Robin became better acquainted with Ghislaine. At the same time, Sir Malcolm was trying to spend time with Guy and Isabella. They desired a gradual joining of the two families. That is why Sir Malcolm seemed to be at Gisborne so often, and why Ghislaine was visiting Robin at Locksley.

“Now I want both of you to try to understand what happened, not through the memories of childhood, but with the wisdom of grown men.” Tuck addressed Guy directly. “You say that your mother told you that she _‘had to marry’_ Sir Malcolm. As a boy, you interpreted that as meaning that Sir Malcolm was forcing her. However, as a man, how else might you interpret such a statement from a woman?”

Guy was momentarily confused, but then his eyes widened, and he glanced at Saffiya. Looking back at Tuck, he shook his head in disbelief. “Are you trying to tell me that she was . . . she was–”

“Carrying Sir Malcolm’s child.” Tuck completed the sentence for Guy.

Robin spoke up, “My father . . . he told you this?”

Tuck nodded. “Yes, he confessed to me that they had shared a marriage bed before actually exchanging vows. He was excited about having another child, but he was fearful that her condition would be discovered, and so they decided to marry as soon as possible. The unexpected return of Sir Roger changed everything. They had honestly thought he was dead. Almost immediately, Sir Roger’s leprosy was exposed. Sir Malcolm worried that a plague of leprosy would overwhelm Locksley and Gisborne, and he was terrified that Ghislaine, their unborn child, as well as Robin, Guy, and Isabella would become sick.”

Pausing to take a sip of wine, Tuck continued, “Robin is correct that his father banished Sir Roger because of the leprosy and not as a convenient way to make Ghislaine a widow. However, he also admitted that when Ghislaine was declared a widow, it was a great relief to both of them. He did suffer guilt over the fate of Sir Roger, after all, Sir Malcolm had sent the man to the Holy Land, and now he was planning to take Sir Roger’s family from him. I believe that Ghislaine’s guilt led her to deliver food to Sir Roger’s camp in the woods, although I cannot say for certain; I never met her.”

Tuck became thoughtful, his dark eyes somber as he remembered the death of Robin’s father. “As he lay dying, Sir Malcolm had several requests, and I offered to fulfill his dying wishes. First, he wished to be buried in Sherwood, so that there would be no speculation about his behavior during the fire. Next, he requested that I explain to his son, once he became a man, the truth about what had happened. Malcolm felt that Robin would better understand his relationship with Ghislaine when he was a grown man. I remember his words, _‘my son is still very young; however I can already see that he has a good and honorable heart. Tell him I am sorry, and that I loved him beyond measure’.”_

Robin’s eyes had filled with tears at the memory of his long-dead father, but his father’s final message to him overwhelmed his heart, and he could not stem the tears that began to escape and roll down his face. He frantically started wiping them away with one hand, as his other arm was holding Ellie, who was awake and sitting on his lap. Although Ellie did not really understand Tuck’s strange story, she instinctively understood the gravity of the moment, and she remained silent and leaned against Robin’s chest, only wishing to be closer to her papa in his moment of distress. 

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-46-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian was openly weeping; she was sitting next to Robin, and she again embraced him. Much was quietly crying; he had loved Sir Malcolm like a second father. Guy, Allan, and Little John were all closely watching the fire, looking away from Robin, and thus giving him some privacy in this emotional moment. Saffiya and Agnes were both touched by the poignancy of Tuck’s words, and they fought against the tears welling in their eyes.

The group was silent for a while. Finally, Tuck seemed to find the strength to continue, and he could tell that Robin had regained better control over his emotions. Tuck looked at Guy. “Sir Malcolm’s last wish was that I seek you out, explain to you what happened, and beg your forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness?” asked a confused Guy as he abruptly shifted his gaze from the fire to the friar.

“Yes, because of what happened in that burning house. Sir Malcolm knew that the fire was accidental; he blamed himself for causing you to drop the torch. He was just so anxious to get to Ghislaine. Sir Malcolm wanted to protect her from her husband’s wrath as well as the leprosy; he feared that if Sir Roger learned of the wedding or the pregnancy he might hurt Ghislaine in a fit of anger–”

“My father would have never hurt my mother!” Guy indignantly interrupted.

Tuck sighed. “My son, how well did you know your father? You said that he was gone for several years – you must have been a young boy when he left. Consider that he returned to his family even though he was dying of a dangerous disease. Physicians are still not sure how the humors interact in passing this sickness. There may be astrological aspects to its spread; we just do not know.”

Guy huffed in frustrated annoyance. “Well, I am sure my father believed we would be safe. Saffiya says that her father was not worried about becoming a leper.”

Tuck shook his head. “Saffiya’s father was a physician. He understood many things that a knight would not. Besides, Sir Malcolm was concerned that your father might hurt Ghislaine. I am sorry to say this, but Sir Malcolm claimed that your father had hurt her in the past–”

“Lies! Those are lies!” roared Guy.

Ellie shrank in fear, which angered Robin, who cautioned Guy, “Gisborne! Enough!”

Little John did not really want to insert himself into the conversation, but he felt that he needed to defend Tuck. John solemnly declared, “Years ago, I lived in Locksley. I remember takin’ the wagon from Locksley to deliver hay to Gisborne, an’ I saw it for myself: Sir Roger was havin’ some sort of angry fit, an’ he slapped his wife hard in the face. At the time, I was a young man, and I ain’t never seen a man hit a woman like that before, so I’ll never forget it. She fell to the ground but got up an’ ran away. I remember hearin’ that people were glad when Sir Roger left for the Crusade.”

Guy rubbed his face in agitation. This conversation was resurrecting painful memories that he had suppressed for many, many years. He cringed slightly at an unexpected soft pressure on his arm, only to realize that Saffiya was gently touching his shoulder. Guy started to jerk away from her, but the hard edges of his resentment melted under her sympathetic caress. In that moment, her presence soothed him, and nothing else, not even his hazy recollections of his father’s fearsome temper, mattered as much as Saffiya’s tender regard and acceptance. He reached out, took her hand, and held it tightly as he hoarsely asked Tuck, “What happened next?”

Tuck gazed at the younger man with compassion as he continued the story. “When Sir Malcolm reached the bedroom, he could hear Ghislaine and Roger arguing. He burst into the room and saw Sir Roger shaking Ghislaine roughly. Sir Malcolm grabbed Sir Roger and pulled him away from her. They began exchanging blows as Ghislaine begged them to stop. 

“Sir Malcolm told me that suddenly the room began filling with smoke, and he remembered looking up, surprised to see that the roof was on fire, when the fire had been on the first level of the home–”

“The bailiff” Guy interrupted in a quiet voice, “and several of the other men, they threw their torches up onto the roof.”

Tuck nodded. “That would explain why the roof was burning. I remember Sir Malcolm had been confused about that, and in his delirium, as he lay dying, he asked me if God had sent fire down on him for his sin of adultery. I did not know about the bailiff and his men with their torches, but I assured him that the fire was not sent by God. I know that fires can spread quickly and in unpredictable ways, so I assumed that was what had happened.”

In a hushed voice Tuck revealed what happened in that fiery room. “Sir Malcolm spoke of a terrible noise, a creaking and grinding, and the three of them started moving quickly towards the door, with Ghislaine leading the way. Without warning, a section of the roof collapsed on top of Ghislaine. Sir Roger and Sir Malcolm immediately pulled the heavy timber off of her, but it was too late. Ghislaine and the child she carried were both dead.

“It was then that Sir Roger knelt next to his dead wife. _‘Leave us!’_ Sir Roger had shouted at Sir Malcolm. _‘She belongs to me, not you, and I want nothing more than to die with her in my arms!’_ At that, Sir Malcolm left and ran through the flames in order to escape the burning house.”

Without warning, Guy leapt to his feet and towered over the older man shouting, “Are you telling me that, all this time when I thought that I had killed my parents, it was the _bailiff_ and _his_ torches that were responsible? You let me live with this guilt and shame every day for fifteen years? I should kill you now!”

Robin was still holding Ellie, who began to cry and hug him tightly in fear; she was still rather emotionally fragile from the trauma of the battle in Nottingham castle. Little John and Allan jumped to their feet – Little John stood protectively between Guy and Tuck, while Allan tried to calm his friend. 

“Giz! Wait! You gotta let him finish the story!” Allan insisted before he bravely mentioned an inconvenient fact: “Besides, maybe their torches caused the roof to collapse on yer mum, but you also gotta remember that the fire you caused at the bottom of the stairs might have made it impossible for them to escape even if the roof had not fallen!”

Guy growled and grabbed Allan by the front of his tunic. Agnes shrieked in fear, and Saffiya rose to her feet and defended Allan. “Guy, stop this! Allan speaks the truth, and you know it! Are you going to punish him for telling you the truth? You have already admitted to starting the fire – and we all believe that it was an accident. But in your heart, have you truly acknowledged your role in this tragedy?”

Guy closed his eyes in resignation and released Allan. He quietly sat back down in defeat, but did not answer Saffiya.

Saffiya became angry. “Well? Answer me! It is easy to say, _‘the torch slipped out of my hand’,_ but you must realize that it is highly likely that your parents and Sir Malcolm would have either died in the fire or later from their burns even if the bailiff had not arrived. 

“Consider that I have accepted what you did to my leg; I have forgiven you, but it will never change the fact that _you_ caused my injury. It is no different with the fire. I know that your mother would have forgiven you, if she had lived. I know that God will forgive you for what you have done, but only if you truly accept responsibility without trying to shift the blame away to others. Do you blame Marian for giving me that cape? Do you blame Sir Malcolm? Did he put that torch in your hand?” Saffiya stopped talking, and she was breathing heavily from her emotional outburst. She felt strangely satisfied, as if these words had been caged in her heart, longing to be set free.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-46-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy’s eyes slid towards Saffiya, and she was disheartened by the anger she saw there. However, she did not blink or back down, and his eyes softened. Saffiya suddenly realized that his eyes were gleaming with tears. After an awkward silence, he spoke, looking only at her. “I cannot dispute your words, and I will not argue with you. I do not blame anyone but myself for what happened to your leg. I will always carry that guilt with me. As for the fire, I have already admitted that I started the fire, and I just want to believe that they might have lived if the bailiff had not arrived, or if the priest had allowed me to go back into the house to save them.”

With a somber voice, Robin spoke up, “Gisborne, you were a boy, if you had gone back inside, you would have never come back out alive. We will never know what could have been; we only know what was. However, I also would like to believe that they might have survived if only the bailiff had not arrived. It grieves my heart to know that it was my fault that the bailiff was there.”

Marian, Much, and Little John immediately began murmuring their disapproval of the idea that Robin should blame himself, but Robin merely shook his head and motioned for them to be quiet.

Tuck continued, “It is important for everyone to understand that Sir Malcolm was not angry at Guy for what happened. Robin’s father was very anxious to put Guy’s mind at ease, and that was the purpose of his last dying wish. He feared that Guy would blame himself, and Sir Malcolm told me that he had already begun to see Guy as a son.” 

Gazing steadily at Guy, Tuck explained. “Robin would always be his heir, but he was pleased to bring you and Isabella into his family. Sir Malcolm thought that you would be an excellent brother for Robin. He told me that you had an obedient and steady disposition. I clearly remember one conversation with Sir Malcolm; he was chuckling and saying, _‘Robin can be reckless and impulsive; he will benefit by having an older brother who is more cautious.’_ Sir Malcolm often tenderly spoke of how Ghislaine would be a loving mother for Robin.” 

Guy was full of resignation as he asked the question that tormented him. “Why? Why did you not seek me out? I have lived with this guilt every day for years!”

Tuck shook his head. “I spent all night digging a grave for Sir Malcolm; I only had a small digging tool with me. It was after midday of the next day when I arrived at Locksley. I could see that there were good, trustworthy people there to help raise Sir Robin, including Sir Edward, who had stepped in to help with the administration of the Locksley and Huntingdon estates. I felt comfortable waiting until he came of age to tell him the truth. On the second day, I went to what was left of Gisborne Lodge to search for you and your sister.

“Imagine my shock when I learned that I had just missed you, and that you were travelling to Normandy. I followed you to Normandy. In retrospect, I was young and naïve. I believed that I would easily find you. However, after arriving in Normandy, I realized that the name ‘Gisborne’ was only recently given to your father. I did not know what name he used before becoming Malcolm’s vassal; I had no knowledge of the name of your mother’s family. I only knew the name Ghislaine, and that I was looking for a tall, blue-eyed boy of fourteen summers named Guy who was travelling with a sister of approximately eight summers who was named Isabella. I soon discovered that these names are all quite common in Normandy!”

Frustrated, Tuck rubbed his face as he remembered what happened next. “My son, I spent _years_ searching Normandy for you. I would travel from town to town, from village to village. Some people welcomed me, and they tried to help me find you, but sadly, many people would not speak to me. They were suspicious of me because I was a foreigner.” 

Tuck shook his head in resignation. “I also had to support myself as I travelled. My needs are modest, but even friars must eat. I worked as a healer, an interpreter, and a tutor to finance my quest. 

“After six years, I finally found your sister, who had recently married an older man. Isabella’s husband refused to meet with me, and he would not allow me to speak to his young wife. From his servants, I heard rumors that you had left Normandy in service to Pierre Vaisey, but I had almost no information about this man. Several people seemed to think that he lived near London; others claimed that he was travelling to York. So I went to London.

“I soon discovered that London is a very big city. I spent three years in London. By then, I knew that Sir Robin was finally old enough to hear the message from his father, so I travelled to Locksley, where I discovered that Robin had left to join King Richard’s crusade nine months before my arrival. 

“Once again, I was low on funds, and I spent four years living in York, continuing my search for this Pierre Vaisey in hopes of finding Guy and saving my coins in order to travel to the Holy Land. I even returned to Normandy for a year after hearing news that this man, Vaisey, was there. I never found him.

“Finally, I was able to secure passage to the Holy Land, but I could not afford the most direct route, and it took me five months to travel to Acre. Once there, I discovered that Robin had left to return to England a _fortnight_ before my arrival. At that moment, I confess that my heart darkened, and I was filled with despair. I became angry that God seemed to be tossing me around like a ship in rough seas.” 

Reverently crossing himself, Tuck finished his amazing tale. “But I prayed for guidance, and I had a vision of a lion. That was when I sought an audience with King Richard. I told him about my quest to deliver Sir Malcolm’s dying words to his son, Robin, and King Richard was visibly moved. The king revealed that Robin was one of his most cherished friends and his bravest knight. King Richard immediately arranged for my passage back to England by the most direct route, and I was humbled by the luxurious passage that he generously provided for me. I came straight to Nottinghamshire, where, to my great astonishment, I found both of you, here where everything had begun.”

Tuck laughed warmly. “I realized that my unexpected journey had been God’s design all along! I just needed to have faith in Him and His plan for me. The Lord does, indeed, work in mysterious ways!”

After Tuck finished his story, Marian, Agnes, and Saffiya set out the remaining food, and the group ate in mostly quiet contemplation. There was much for them to think about as they pondered not only the revelations of the day, but the arduous mission that had taken Friar Tuck so many years to complete.

The day had begun warm and bright, but as it progressed, cooler air settled over the group. They began to prepare to leave and return home. 

Saffiya noticed that Allan and Agnes were speaking quietly to Friar Tuck, and she wondered if they were talking about marrying. She started limping back towards the cart that held Much and the leftover food. She would ride with him in the cart for the return trip to Locksley. She had just taken a step when, abruptly, she was lifted off her feet and cradled in the arms of Guy.

Gasping in shock, Saffiya cried out, “Guy! What are you doing! Put me down! I told you not to pick me up without asking.”

He looked at her curiously as he walked towards his horse. “It is time to leave. You can ride with me.”

“Why are you going to Locksley?” asked a perplexed Saffiya.

“Locksley? What do you mean? We are returning to Nottingham. We must leave now, or it will be quite dark by the time we arrive.”

Saffiya began to struggle, but Guy just held her tighter.

“Let me down!” she shrieked.

Guy still looked confused, but he lowered her to the ground. Her shouts had drawn the attention of the others, and they had all gathered around.

“I am not going to Nottingham! I live with Robin and Marian at Locksley.” Saffiya briskly informed Guy.

“What?” Guy was apparently puzzled by her announcement. “You are coming to Nottingham. Tomorrow, we will travel to Carentune, and we will marry at the church there.”

“No!” exclaimed Saffiya. “What makes you think that I will marry you now? You have not even asked me!” Despite her best efforts, tears welled up in her eyes. She felt embarrassed as everyone, except for a sleeping Much, had gathered around.

“Don’t you want to marry Uncle Guy?” asked a baffled Ellie.

Guy was becoming angry. He folded his arms across his chest and spoke in a guarded tone, “Yes, why have you changed your mind? When we were living here at the camp you spoke constantly about getting married. So . . . this is what you want, is it not?”

“Why? Why do you want to marry me? To take possession of your heir? I bring no dowry or wealth to you. Some people might be offended by your dark-skinned Saracen wife,” Saffiya angrily responded.

Marian now chimed in. “Guy, I once told you that you do not know much about women. Are you planning to kidnap her and force her to marry you?”

Saffiya was relieved to hear that Marian understood.

Robin could not resist needling Guy as well. “This is not even half-a-plan, Gisborne! You need to find out if she is still interested in marrying you. Women are notorious for changing their minds.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-46-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy let out a frustrated expulsion of air and grumbled at Robin. “Plans and intrigues! You and Marian are always scheming. Can you not just _do_ something without trying to manipulate or trick another person? Saffiya wanted to get married, and so, now we will get married.”

Guy looked again at Saffiya. Tears were rolling down her face. “God’s teeth!” he cried. “Now she is weeping! I do not understand!”

Saffiya embraced Marian and closed her eyes. She just wanted Guy to ask her properly. She wanted to hear him declare his love and then ask her to become his wife. Was that so unreasonable? Saffiya felt entitled to a formal, English-style marriage proposal.

The sound of heated voices caused her to look up. Robin had led Guy a short distance away, and they appeared to be arguing. 

“Oh, no!” sighed Saffiya. “Are they going to start punching each other again?”

“I do not think so,” replied Marian. “I think Robin is merely giving Guy some advice. If you decide to marry Guy, you must be prepared to spend a lot of time training him to be a proper husband. He does not seem to know much about women.”

Saffiya watched as Guy started to turn and walk away, only to pause and return to Robin. At one point, Guy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Robin began gesturing and pointing to the ground. After several more long moments, Guy nodded at Robin and walked back to her.

Once more they were surrounded by the remaining outlaws, along with Marian, Agnes, and Ellie.

Guy looked nervously at Robin, who simply nodded at him.

To Saffiya’s astonishment, Guy dropped to both knees in front of her, and took her hands gently in his.

“Sweet Saffiya, there is something I forgot to tell you. I love you. I am begging you to forgive me for what I have done and said in the past. I know that I will never deserve you, but please marry me anyway. I will always take care of you and protect you and our children. If anyone dares to insult you because you are a Saracen, I will slice them into small pieces with my sword and feed them to the hawks.”

A cry went up from the spectators, and a bewildered Guy looked away from Saffiya towards them.

“What?” Guy asked.

“Giz!” called Allan, “You don’t say somethin’ like that to a lady!”

Again, Guy seemed confused. “Like what?”

Robin took pity on Guy, “Allan is just trying to explain that most women do not want to hear talk of killing or slicing up bodies as part of a marriage proposal.”

“You did not mention that in your advice!” Guy responded indignantly.

Saffiya laughed and reached down to touch Guy on the side of his face, redirecting his gaze back to her.

She looked intently into his eyes. Guy was not romantic or eloquent, but she could clearly see love and devotion in his eyes. She considered the advice of her mother – that a man’s deeds were more important than his words. Saffiya knew that Guy’s actions had not always been honorable in the past, yet whenever it mattered most, whether saving Ellie’s life, safeguarding the identities of the outlaws, or protecting her and Marian, he had consistently and fearlessly done the right thing.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-46-05-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

As she lightly caressed his face, she replied, “It is fortunate that I am not most women. As a daughter of the Hashashin, the assassins, a little blood and violence in a marriage proposal will not frighten me or cause me to faint . . . I have often wondered why my heart chose you, but now I realize why we fit together so well. In you, I have found the perfect combination of a fierce Hashashin warrior and a brave English knight.

“Because you have asked me properly, I will answer you: Yes, I will marry you, and if you have to slice someone up because they have insulted me, I will help you feed them to the hawks.” 

Saffiya laughed merrily, as Guy smiled broadly and stood. He quickly enveloped her in his arms, and his lips crashed into hers. Everyone cheered.

________________________________________

**Author's Note**

Tuck’s incredible of journey of faith and devotion to his friend’s dying wishes:

_(Please note that the timing of the Third Crusade is aligned with the timelines of the BBC Robin Hood, and it does not match actual history.)_

August 1176 – Tuck meets Sir Malcolm and they become friends.

February 1177 – Sir Malcolm receives word that Sir Roger is dead, and his relationship with Ghislaine begins.

May 1177 – Sir Roger returns and is soon banished because of his leprosy.

June 1177 – The fire at Gisborne Lodge results in the deaths of Sir Malcolm, Lady Ghislaine, and Sir Roger. Robin is 10, Guy is 14, Isabella 8.

Summer 1177 – Tuck travels to Normandy and spends six years searching for Guy and Isabella.

Summer 1183 – Tuck finds Isabella, who is now 14 and married. He learns that Guy (age 20) is serving a man named Vaisey, who might be living in London. Tuck travels to London and stays for three years.

January 1186 – Robin (now 19) arrives in the Holy Land and travels to Al-Kahf with Count de Champagne. This meeting between Count de Champagne and Rashid ad-Din Sinan, Grand Master of the Hashashin, really did occur, but it happened several years later than in this story.

February 1186 – Robin marries Raffiya.

Summer 1186 – Tuck travels to Locksley to meet with Robin and discovers that he has left for Acre. Tuck travels to York for four years to continue the search for Guy and to raise money to travel to the Holy Land.

February 1187 – Ellie is born. She turns five years old just before the beginning of the story.

Summer 1190 – Tuck returns to Normandy after hearing rumors that Guy and Vaisey are there.

April 1191 – Vaisey and Guy arrive in Nottingham, and Sir Edward is forced to retire as sheriff. The story does not reveal the actual whereabouts or activities of Vaisey and Guy during the years when Tuck was searching for them.

July 1191 – Tuck leaves for the Holy Land, but must take an indirect route and must periodically stop to earn money to continue voyage. It takes five months for him to travel to Acre.

December 15, 1191 – Robin leaves Acre with Djaq, Much, and Ellie to return to England, arriving in Locksley on April 9, 1192.

December 30, 1191 – Tuck arrives in Acre to search for Robin.

January 15, 1192 – King Richard arranges for Tuck to return to England by the most direct route.

March 26, 1192 – Vaisey announces that he has received word of Robin's death in the Holy Land.

April 9, 1192 – Robin arrives in Locksley and stops Guy and Marian's wedding. _(Chapter 1: A Wedding at Locksley Chapel)_

May 10, 1192 – Tuck arrives in Locksley and begins to search for Robin. He learns that both Robin and Guy are in Nottinghamshire.

May 13, 1192 – Tuck sees Guy injure the Night Watchman, whom he rescues after the Night Watchman kicks Guy in the groin. Tuck finds Robin and joins the band of outlaws. _(Chapter 8: The Bold, Fearless Girl He Had Left Behind)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Parent Hood 
> 
> The epilogue will include two scenes. It will begin in March of 1193 and conclude in April of 1199. 
> 
> You won’t want to miss this dramatic and touching look into the future!


	47. Epilogue - Parent Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-47-01-v2_web-650.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

_March 15, 1193_

“Now listen closely, Edward: wearing a bracer is very important. Later, I will show you the scar on my forearm. It was quite a painful experience. Although – do not tell your mother I said this – girls love a few scars, especially if you can devise a good story–”

“Robin? What are you doing?” A soft voice behind him interrupted Robin’s early morning moment with his son. They were at the window, greeting the new day while watching the sunrise.

“I was just explaining the necessity of always wearing a bracer to Edward,” Robin replied matter-of-factly.

“A bracer? Robin, he is five days old! Can this conversation wait a few years?”

Robin chuckled and walked back to the bed, cradling his newborn son in one arm as he sat on the bed next to Marian. “Now, my love, there are some important things that only a father can teach his son, and it’s never too early to begin learning the finer points of archery.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-47-02-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Marian rolled her eyes, but smiled at him fondly. “Did you tell him what happened to you when you didn’t wear your bracer? That is one of my first memories of you. I remember my parents bringing me here to Locksley; my father had to discuss something with your father, I believe. I must have been very young, because our mothers were still alive. Anyway, there you were, sitting in the corner, your forearm wrapped in bandages, and you were glaring at everyone! You were whining about being confined to the house.”

A grinning Robin shook his head. “I’m sure that I was never rude or whiny, but I clearly remember that injury. I had a bracer carved from horn, but it made my arm itch and turned my skin red, so I took it off. Later, after I recovered, my father gave me a leather bracer, and since then, I have only worn leather bracers.”

The baby fussed a bit, so Robin gently bounced him for a moment before continuing, “What can I say? I was young and arrogant and thought I knew everything. But now, I am older, wiser, and a father twice over, so I actually _do_ know everything, and I am ready to share my vast wisdom and extensive knowledge with my son.”

Marian laughed, but then stopped short and clutched her lower stomach. “I beg you! Do not make me laugh! I am so sore. And, please, let us teach Edward how to walk before we teach him archery!”

Robin’s face softened with sympathy, and he scooted closer to her, using his free hand to cup her face as he leaned over and kissed her softly. Pulling away slightly, he smiled tenderly at her. “I love you, Marian. Thank you for giving me this beautiful son. Thank you for being such a wonderful mother to a child who is not of your body. But most of all, thank you for loving me and being everything I could ever want in a wife. Facing the future with you at my side gives me strength and purpose.” 

Marian’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Robin! When you say such beautiful things to me, I can never think of anything to say back that would sufficiently describe my feelings for you! All I can say is that I love you, too.”

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ellie ran in. “Is he awake? Can I see the baby now?” she breathlessly asked.

Robin and Marian chuckled. The midwife had instructed them to keep Ellie away from Edward for the first few days, and she had been impatiently waiting to meet her brother. Robin was still cradling Edward in the crook of his arm as Ellie crawled onto his lap and peered into the face of her brother, who was now stirring from his slumber, thanks to Ellie’s noisy arrival.

“Why is he makin’ that face?” Ellie’s hushed whisper caused Robin to look down at the baby.

“What face, little bird?” he asked.

“He looks mad. Look! Now he’s suckin’ on his hand.” Ellie leaned over the baby. “Are you gonna call him ‘little bird’ too? I don’t want you to call him that. That’s my name.”

Robin and Marian quietly laughed again. Robin replied, “No, no. His name is Edward, and I promise that I will not call him ‘little bird.’ Besides, he doesn’t look like a ‘little Robin’; he looks just like your mama Marian. See that little bit of red hair? Mama Marian had hair like that when she was a babe.”

“I did not!” objected an indignant Marian.

“I am sorry, but you most certainly did,” Robin insisted. “I also have memories from my youth, and one of them is my parents dragging me to Knighton Hall in order for my mother to visit yours and see her new babe – you.”

The little family was startled by the distant sound of loud pounding on the door of Locksley Manor. Many people had come to the manor to congratulate Robin since the birth of Edward, but no one had ever arrived so early in the day. Robin eased Ellie off his lap and went to the door to see who had arrived. He looked down from the doorway of his bedroom into the great hall of the manor, and Robin was pleased and surprised when he saw who was entering his home. 

“Allan!” Robin called out as he quickly moved down the stairs, still carrying Edward. He was eager to show off his son to his friend.

“Is that him?” cried Allan, as he crossed the room to see the babe in Robin’s arms. “He looks just like Marian! Especially when he’s frownin’ like that. What’s he so mad about?”

Just then the baby let out a loud wail.

“Whoa! He even sounds like Marian when she’s mad,” joked Allan.

Robin began trying to calm the baby. “Wait here, Allan. I need to take him back to Marian.” Robin hurriedly took Edward back upstairs before returning to his guest. “Allan, what brings you here so early? Have you broken your fast? Should I call for one of the servants to bring you something?”

“Maybe later. I’m here on urgent business. There’s big trouble at the castle.” Allan replied with surprising gravity.

Robin looked closely at Allan, trying to determine if he was jesting. 

Allan continued, “Saffiya’s desperate. She begged me to come get you. She wants you to rescue her from the sheriff.”

Robin laughed. “Allan, what are you talking about? Why does Saffiya need to be rescued from her husband, the sheriff? How is Saffiya? Tuck told me after Marian gave birth that Saffiya’s time would be soon.”

“Well, that’s the problem. It all started the day that we got word at the castle that Marian was havin’ her babe. Saffiya had called for the carriage an’ was just about to leave Nottingham to go to Locksley, when Giz found out.”

Robin nodded for Allan to continue. He had been surprised that Saffiya hadn’t come to visit Marian and see the baby, but then Marian and Tuck had explained that she might not feel well enough to make the trip to Locksley.

“Giz told Saffiya that she couldn’t go to Locksley, an’ he ordered the men to take the carriage back to the stables. That was when Saffiya started arguing with him, an’ Giz, well, he just picked her up an’ took her back into the castle. She was kickin’ and hittin’ at him, but he just carried her all the way to their quarters. Giz put her in their rooms, locked the door, an’ ordered some of his soldiers to guard her at all times.”

Robin couldn’t help himself: he snorted in amusement as he imagined the scene, and he asked, “So, Saffiya is the sheriff’s _guest_ at the castle?"

Allan was trying very hard to stay serious. “Saffiya’s been locked in the castle for five days. She’s tried to escape a few times, but Giz has caught her an’ carried her back to her rooms each time. She begged me to come get you to rescue her from the castle. I ain’t never seen two people so mad at each other. You wouldn’t believe the yellin’, an’ I think there’s a lot of cussin’ too, but it’s all in French.”

Robin shook his head. 

“But there’s more,” Allan was also shaking his head in disbelief. “Giz is terrorizing everyone at the castle. He’s been arrestin’ people right an’ left, an’ he’s been threatenin’ to start hangin’ people. Now, I’ve been releasin’ the prisoners as soon as I can get down to the dungeons an’ give the orders, but I’m worried; I’m not sure what he’ll do next.”

“Is he drinking?” asked Robin.

Allan barked out a short laugh. “Saffiya arranged to have all the ale taken away. I’m not sure how she did it; I’m afraid Agnes might’ve been involved in this particular scheme. Anyway, somehow all the ale disappeared from the castle as a punishment for Giz. I almost think it’d be better, if we had some ale. Maybe if Giz was drunk, he’d calm down.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” replied Robin. “I think I might know what’s wrong, and drinking won’t help Gisborne. Let me speak with Marian, and then we can depart. Go to the kitchens, and get something to eat. I fear we will need all our strength. Does Guy know that you’re here?”

“No, he don’t know I’m here. There’s gonna be hell to pay when I get back. I think I’ll need yer protection! Bring yer bow an’ yer sword!” Allan guffawed.

________________________________________

It was midday by the time Allan and Robin arrived at the castle. Robin could see that everyone was on edge. They walked quickly up the broad stone steps and into the imposing structure.

“ALLAN!” Guy’s roar echoed within the stone walls.

“Brace yerself,” Allan quietly warned Robin.

Just then Guy appeared, disheveled and wild-eyed.

“Where have you–” Guy began to shout, only to be interrupted by Robin.

“Gisborne!” Robin was smiling broadly as he cheerfully announced, “What a grand day! Did you receive word that Marian gave me a handsome, strong son? We have named him Edward.” 

Guy froze momentarily. “YOU!” He pointed his finger at Robin. “I must speak with you immediately! In my war room!”

Just as Robin opened his mouth to respond, Guy spun around and marched away. Shaking his head, Robin advised Allan, “Let Saffiya know that I’m here. I’ll try to help as best as I can.”

At that moment, Agnes ran up. “Sir Robin! Allan! Have you just arrived? Have you heard?”

The men glanced at each other, confused, before Allan asked his new wife. “What is it, luv?”

“Lady Gisborne! During the night she began her birthing pains. The babe’s comin’ soon! Friar Tuck an’ the midwife from Locksley are with her now.”

_“Shit!”_ Allan exclaimed before he spoke to Robin. “You better go calm Giz down. I’ll go with Agnes.”

Moments later, Robin arrived in the war room to find Gisborne frantically pacing and pulling on his hair. Robin warned him, “You will be as bald as a newborn babe, if you keep doing that.”

Guy froze and dropped his hands down to his side. He didn’t look at Robin. He just stared at the nearest wall as he mumbled, “I need to know. I need you to tell me everything.”

“What?” Robin was confused. “What are you talking about? I do not understand.”

Guy was very pale, and his eyes were wide with terror as they slowly shifted to look at Robin. “Tell me about Saffiya’s sister. How she . . . died.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-47-03-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“Guy!” cried an alarmed Robin. “You must not think about such things.”

“No, I must know what happened. Tell me now!” commanded Guy, irritation evident in his voice.

Robin had serious misgivings about discussing Raffiya’s death with Gisborne. “Why do you want to hear this? Just because they are sisters, it does not mean the same thing will happen to Saffiya.”

Guy rubbed his face and calmed slightly. “I just need to know.”

Robin sighed; he might as well tell Guy the story. Robin’s mind drifted back to a day that had begun with hope and happiness and ended in horror and heartbreak. “Ellie’s birth went well. I remember sitting on the bed next to Raffiya, holding Ellie. Raffiya said that Ellie was a ‘little Robin’ because she looked like me, and we laughed about that. Raffiya seemed fine. She held Ellie, and she fed her. We were all so excited and happy. Then Raffiya got sleepy, but that wasn’t alarming. I mean, it was to be expected.” Robin paused as he tried to decide how to describe what happened next.

“She had been asleep for a while, and Ellie was hungry, so I went to wake her. I was holding Ellie, and I remember calling to Raffiya, asking her to wake up. But she didn’t move. Saffiya went to shake her shoulder, and as soon as she touched her, Saffiya cried out that she was burning with fever. We immediately called for the midwife to come back, and Saffiya worked with the midwife to try to get Raffiya's fever down, but nothing they tried was successful. Raffiya never woke again. Early the next morning . . . well, she was gone.” 

Guy didn’t say a word. He looked away from Robin and stared off into space, lines of anxiety and dread creasing his haggard face.

Just then, the door burst open, and Allan rushed in. “Giz! The babe is here! You have a daughter!”

Guy jerked to attention and asked, “Saffiya, is she . . .”

“Giz, I haven’t seen her, but if there was a problem, they would’ve said somethin’. I mean, Tuck is there.”

Robin inquired, “How is the babe?”

“Agnes says the babe is well. They gotta clean her up, but I could hear her cryin’,” replied Allan.

Robin slapped Guy on the back. “Congratulations, Gisborne! You’re a father! Let’s go see this new daughter of yours.”

Guy nodded and followed Allan and Robin out of the war room and towards his private quarters. He hadn’t felt such an overwhelming sense of doom in a long time, not since Vaisey had sentenced him to death. Months ago, his walk to the dungeons had seemed so final. And now, this walk to his quarters felt just as ominous. Once again, a feeling of hopelessness settled over him. He was going to lose Saffiya; he just knew it. 

As Guy entered the suite of rooms where he and Saffiya lived when they stayed at the castle, Tuck emerged from the bedroom carrying a small bundle of rags.

Only it wasn’t a bundle of rags, it was a little human. Before Guy could say a word, Tuck handed him the baby, and Guy was gazing into a tiny face. He could not look away. She was beautiful! And perfect! And she was _his_ daughter.

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-47-04-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

“Let us have a look,” Robin warmly asked.

Robin and Allan crowded next to him, gazing at _his_ daughter. His beautiful, perfect daughter. Guy smiled.

“She’s got a lot of hair,” commented Allan.

“Ellie had thick black hair like that, too,” recalled Robin.

“Well,” asked Guy, “does your son have hair like this?”

Robin laughed. “No, what little hair he has is sort of red.”

“I thought his hair looked orange,” teased Allan.

Guy nodded in great satisfaction. His daughter was already better than Locksley’s son.

They stood there staring at the babe for a while. Robin and Allan nervously glanced at each other, wondering whether they should ask about Saffiya, or if that would just upset Guy.

Abruptly, Guy seemed to break out of his trance. He must have remembered Saffiya. Looking around, he held out his daughter to Agnes, who carefully took her. 

Robin watched as Guy began walking towards the bedroom door. Guy paused and nervously asked Tuck, “Is Saffiya . . . is she well?”

Tuck smiled affectionately. “She is very well, my son. She is sleeping now.”

“Noooo!” cried Guy, who then spun around and ran into the bedroom. 

Robin and the others quickly followed. Robin felt sure that Saffiya was just resting, and he cursed himself for telling Gisborne about Raffiya’s death. It took a moment for Robin’s eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Saffiya was lying on one side of the bed with her head propped up on several pillows. She looked quite pale and still, and for a moment, Robin feared that maybe she had sickened with the birthing fever, just like her sister.

Guy seemed to be frozen in place as he stood next to the bed and loomed over Saffiya, staring at his motionless wife. Abruptly, Guy leaned over the bed and grabbed Saffiya’s shoulders, shaking her roughly. Tears were rolling down his face as he frantically called to her. “Saffiya! Wake up! Wake up! You cannot die! Do _not_ die! I cannot live without you! I am sorry that I yelled at you and locked you in this room!” Guy then dropped to his knees next to the bed and buried his face in the sheets covering Saffiya’s midsection.

Robin felt tears fill his own eyes as he witnessed Guy’s surprisingly intense emotional reaction. He understood Guy’s fears; Robin had experienced the same mixture of joy and terror just days before when Marian had given birth. Robin looked back at Saffiya and breathed a sigh of relief. She was awake, and her eyes were now open. 

She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on top of Guy’s head. At her touch, he stilled and looked up. The moment he realized that her eyes were open, he raised himself up off the floor, sat on the bed, and gathered her in his arms.

“Guy!” Saffiya’s voice was weak. “What is the matter? Are you upset that I did not give you a son?”

“What?” came Guy’s surprised response. “I was worried that you had sickened with the birthing fever!”

Saffiya smiled at him tenderly. “I am well. Have you seen the babe? Are you pleased? I am sorry it is not a son . . .”

Guy shifted away from Saffiya and hastily dried his wet face with the sleeve of his shirt. Looking once more into her eyes, he exclaimed, “She is beautiful. I am very pleased to have such a perfect daughter. Besides, I am sure that the next babe will be a son.”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-47-05-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Robin suspected that he knew the answer, but he asked anyway, “What shall you name her?”

“Ghislaine, of course,” replied a now smiling Guy. He stood and retrieved the baby from Agnes, placing her into Saffiya’s eager arms.

“You know,” said Tuck, “Between Robin’s son and Guy’s daughter, we may have a match made in heaven.”

Everyone chuckled.

Except Guy.

“I’m not letting _his_ son anywhere near _MY_ daughter!” roared Guy.

The baby began to cry, but everyone else could not help but laugh even louder at Guy’s outrage.

Tuck came forward and placed a gentle hand on Guy’s shoulder. “My son, let us remember the words of wisdom that our Lord gave us: 'Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own'.” [Matthew 6:34, NIV] 

________________________________________

#### Six Years Later . . .

________________________________________

_April 26, 1199_

Lord Gisborne, Sheriff of Nottingham and Baron of Carentune, stalked down the corridor and into his war room. Standing before the room’s tapestry, he paused and listened. He could hear the muffled giggling of little, high-pitched voices. Guy pulled one side of the tapestry away from the gap in the wall, and he let out a roar, “OUT! NOW!” 

Immediately, a parade of small children emerged from behind the faded tapestry.

Leading the band of renegades were Edward of Locksley and Ghislaine of Gisborne. They had recently celebrated the sixth anniversary of their births, which had been only days apart. Next to emerge were four year old Malcolm of Locksley and three year old Guy of Gisborne, whom everyone called ‘Guy the Younger’. 

Guy the Younger toddled out and raised his arms up towards his father. Guy’s stern expression softened at the sight of his son and namesake, and he lowered the tapestry before gently lifting the small boy into his arms. 

Just then, the tapestry began to move and quiver, so Guy again reached over and pulled it away from the wall, revealing the children of Allan and Agnes: five year old Will and three year old Joan. Guy was beginning to wonder how they had all fit into the small hiding space behind the tapestry. Once again, Guy began to drop the tapestry back into place, only to be stopped by the appearance of twelve year old Ellie holding her baby sister, Anne of Locksley.

“God’s teeth! You too, Lady Eleanor? How did they convince you to participate in their mischief?” asked a surprised Guy.

“Oh, Uncle Guy, we were just exploring,” answered Ellie sweetly.

Guy shook his head. “I do not believe that. I am not as gullible as your father.” 

Still carrying Guy the Younger, Lord Gisborne gave the small army of children their marching orders. “We have been looking everywhere for you. The feast is ready. Line up, and move in an orderly fashion to the dining hall. NOW!”

A short time later, everyone was seated and enjoying the festivities. They were gathered together to celebrate the recent birth and baptism of Guy and Saffiya’s third child, Alfred. Saffiya had insisted that the child be named for the brave and honorable boy who had lost his life protecting her during the final battle with Vaisey.

All the remaining members of the gang were there: Tuck, Little John, Allan and his wife, Agnes, and Much. Much had survived the battle, but he sometimes complained that his missing forearm and hand still hurt. Much supervised the servants at Locksley, and he especially enjoyed watching over Robin and Marian's growing family.

There was hope that Much might have his own family soon. His recent marriage to Eve, one of the cooks at the castle, had been cause for a great celebration. Agnes had been instrumental in introducing the two, while Marian and Saffiya had worked to encourage the tentative relationship between Much and Eve. 

Guy had angrily accused Robin and Marian of stealing the castle’s best French cook, which they, of course, vigorously denied. However, the family at Locksley Manor was thrilled to have Much’s wife take over the running of their kitchen. As a peace offering, Much’s wife had prepared the day’s feast.

The feast was winding down when Robin tapped Guy on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Robin spoke in a low voice, “I just received word that the coronation is on the 27th of May. Shall we travel together?”

Guy nodded, “Yes, we should travel together. The women and children will stay here; Tuck and Allan can keep an eye on them well enough.”

Robin sighed. “I am not sure I will ever grow accustomed to the fact that John is now King of England after I spent so many years trying to undermine him and protect the throne for King Richard.”

“I have never understood your fondness for the Lionheart.” Guy responded.

“I will confess to being disappointed by Richard’s lack of interest in his people here in England. For him to be gone so many years, only to return for a few months and then leave again . . .” Robin shook his head sadly.

“Perhaps I should admire your loyalty to your king, but I cannot. Kings come and go. Our families are what matter. I can understand working to keep the royals content so that they allow us to live our lives in peace, but becoming caught up in their intrigues does not interest me,” declared Guy.

Robin became contemplative. “I agree that our families are what matter most. However, we must also be concerned with the world beyond our homes. What type of world will our sons inherit? Will there be justice and impartiality? If we allow the royals to trample the rights of others, then we have no standing to demand fair treatment for ourselves.” Robin paused, and then avowed with pronounced emotion, “Gisborne, I will say this now, and I believe this with great conviction: A day is coming, and it is coming soon, when we will have to take a stand against tyranny. Will you stand with me on the side of what is right and true?”

Guy was alarmed by Robin’s request. “You are speaking treason! I will not endanger my family by committing treason. I have not forgotten King Richard’s vengeance against the signers of the Pact of Nottingham. It was only your intervention and your explanation that I was spying on Vaisey for you that saved my life.” Guy’s voice softened. “If you overthrow King John, the next king, and his heirs, will be no better. As I have said, kings come and go.”

“No! You misunderstand me. I am not speaking of treason, of removing John from the throne.” Robin urgently replied before he continued in a calmer tone. “We live in a land of laws that are generally fair and just. It is the application of those laws that is my concern. Kings are not subject to the law, and a royal favorite can evade the law with impunity – remember Vaisey!”

“I am sheriff now. My responsibility is to apply the law fairly. Are you accusing me of dereliction of my duties?” Guy angrily exclaimed.

Robin shook his head. “No, I am not! Consider this: if _King_ John comes to you with some scheme, say a special tax just for Locksley, to punish me for my support of his brother, you would have no choice but to levy it.”

“That is true,” Guy acknowledged.

“I say it is wrong for the king to have such arbitrary power. Laws should be fair, and they should apply equally to everyone.” Once again fervency colored Robin’s words.

Guy shook his head. “I do not understand where you get these outrageous ideas. King John is God’s instrument, divinely chosen to rule over us.”

Robin looked steadily at Guy for several heartbeats. Finally, he spoke, “Gisborne, do you really believe that? You have met King John many times. As sheriff, you answer to him. What do you think of his wisdom? Of his sense of right and wrong?”

Guy rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I do that King John is neither wise nor overly burdened by a conscience.”

“Exactly,” agreed Robin. “If kings were subject to the same laws as everyone else, then we would not have to worry about whether the king was wise and just.” Pausing briefly, Robin passionately declared, “If we do not take a stand for justice, how can we demand fair treatment for ourselves? Our sons?”

[](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-47-06-v2_web-650.jpg.html)

Guy rubbed his face and stared off into the distance for several moments. Looking back at Robin, he sighed heavily. “You have a way of making radical ideas seem perfectly reasonable. I do not know what intrigue you are planning, but your clever words are difficult to refute. Locksley, if there is anything I can do to protect my family and ensure a better future for my children, then I will do it. Even if it requires me to involve myself in one of your audacious schemes – even if I must stand up to King John.”

Robin nodded in satisfaction, and the two men returned to the loud and happy celebration in the dining hall.

### THE END

Author’s Note: 

From Marc Morris, author of King John: Treachery, Tyranny and the Road to Magna Carta, in an article entitled “The King John Paradox” (http://penguinblog.co.uk/2015/06/16/think-smarter-on-the-magna-carta/)

_“. . . 15th June 2015 . . . marked the 800th anniversary of Magna Carta, the document famously issued by King John at Runnymede in 1215. . . ._

_What we now celebrate is the famous sentiment in the middle of the charter, which declares that a free man shall not be imprisoned, exiled, deprived of his property or otherwise destroyed simply because it is the king’s will. King John had indulged in precisely that sort of unjust behaviour, and his subjects had called him to account for it. This is how the “bad king” ended up leaving us something so good.”_

If Robin of Locksley had been a real person, a noble living during the reign of King John, I believe that he would have led the fight for justice that resulted in the Magna Carta. What are your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Thank you for reading my story!
> 
>   
>  [](http://s1002.photobucket.com/user/coleen561/media/Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/39-47%20Both%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin/Chapter-47-07-v2_web-1300.jpg.html)   
>    
> 


End file.
